A cara y cruz
by Tsuki W
Summary: Aparece una prima de Genzo: Paola Wakabayashi, que llega a involucrarse mucho con los amigos de su primo y empieza a crear problemas sin querer, porque se enamora de uno de los rivales de su primo.
1. Capítulo I

**A CARA Y CRUZ**

Capítulo I: Paola Wakabayashi 

Empecemos, para aquellos que no conocen a Paola: Paola, es una niña que llegó de Alemania, aunque es japonesa, a casa de su primo, el más cercano o "único" que tiene, ¿saben quién, pues Genzo Wakabayashi, el portero del Nankatsu. A primera vista Paola parece algo odiosa y antipática, cosa que desagrada a los amigos de su primo, pero en esta historia, poco a poco todos tratarán de entenderla y a Genzo no le quedará otra que aceptarla (tomen en cuenta que existe otro fic que escribí que termina de forma muy diferente a éste). Además Paola llega con Genzo antes del inicio del campeonato nacional, cuando el Nankatsu y el Shutetsu forman un solo equipo, para enfrentar a los equipos de otras ciudades, y por supuesto, a Kojiro y el Meiwa.

-¡Mikami, ya me voy a entrenar –gritó Genzo desde la puerta de entrada al interior de su casa

-Iré a verlos más tarde –responde su entrenador particular, apareciendo tras la puerta del comedor

-Hoy será el último entrenamiento en Shizuoka antes de viajar a Tokio –comenta el muchacho, con cierto tono de melancolía

-Lo sé, y espero que todos ustedes se hayan esforzado, porque formar un equipo nuevo en tan poco tiempo no es cosa fácil

-No te preocupes Mikami –contestó con confiado-, ya verás que somos el mejor equipo de Japón

-Aun así –dijo Mikami, bajando esta vez la voz, como esperando que nadie más los escuche- Ahora mejor vete antes que...

Pero antes que Mikami termine, apareció como un pequeño fantasmita, apoyada en el barandal de la casa, Paola, con cara de aburrimiento.

-¿A dónde vas Genzo?

-Mira niña, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones –respondió de mala gana su primo

-¡Mikami! –gritó enojada la niña, como esperando que el hombre reprenda al muchacho

-Genzo, por favor... –le pidió a Genzo en tono de "dame paciencia Señor"...

-A entrenar, ¿por? –contestó, de peor humor que al principio de su conversación

-Yo quiero ir –dijo Paola, en tono decidido

-No creo que sea posible Paola, tu primo debe ir a cumplir con una responsabilidad, no va de jarana –dijo pacientemente el hombre, que estaba fungiendo de algo así como un árbitro

-Es cierto, además siempre que vas conmigo te aburres y empiezas a fastidiar –contestó en tono molesto Genzo 

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, nadie quiere jugar nunca conmigo

-¿No será porque eres demasiado odiosa? –prosiguió el muchacho, con ironía

-Genzo... –volvió a reprocharlo Mikami con voz grave

-Es la verdad, además todos estamos ocupados entrenando cuando a Paola se le ocurre tener deseos de jugar –trata de excusarse Genzo

-¡Entrenar, ja!. Lo único que hacen es tratar de darle al balón, jajajaja. He visto a un chimpancé jugar mejor de lo que ustedes juegan –se burló la prima del portero japonés

-Paola por favor no empieces de nuevo una pelea –le pidió Mikami, esta vez a la niña, tratando de disimular la risa por la comparación que acababa de hacer

-Yo no empiezo nada, Genzo es el que siempre me provoca

-Agradece a Dios que seas una niña... –respondió Genzo amenazador

-¿Por qué, ¿acaso quieres golpearme? Inténtalo y ya veremos a quién le va peor –le respondió la niña desafiante

Ambos se lanzan unas miradas asesinas mientras Mikami sólo suspira como resignado a soportar a esos dos al menos hasta que los padres de Genzo decidan qué hacer con la niña.

-Bien, mejor me voy –vuelvió a despedirse el muchacho ignorando a su prima y girando la manilla de la puerta

-Nos veremos más tarde –se despidió por su parte Mikami

-¡Estúpido! –gritó Paola, corriendo después a encerrarse en su dormitorio, lo cual es obvio porque cerró con tal fuerza que por poco la puerta se cae

-Deberías decirle que mejore su vocabulario

-Mejor ya vete –pidió casi suplicando el pobre entrenador

Genzo llega al entrenamiento donde la mayoría de sus amigos ya esperaban con su ropa de entrenamiento.

-¿Y la brujita? –preguntó curioso Ryo Ishizaki, mirando por detrás de Genzo, como escudriñando

-No vino, por suerte Mikami no me obligó a traerla

-No sé por qué no la soportan, Paola no es tan antipática como parece –comentó más para sí Mamoru, amarrándose uno de sus zapatos- Deberían darle una oportunidad

-¿Qué te ocurre Mamoru, -le preguntó Ryo con picardía- No me digas que la brujita te embrujó, jaja

-¡No es ninguna bruja, además es sólo mi amiga –respondió el aludido, molesto y muy colorado de la vergüenza)

Genzo miró a Mamoru, que se veía bastante molesto por los comentarios de Ryo.

-Ya basta –dijo Wakabayashi- Recuerden que de ahora en adelante todos somos parte de un mismo equipo

Ryo reía a costa del pobre de Mamoru que aun lo miraba con rabia. El entrenador los llamó y su entrenamiento dio inicio. Estaban tan entusiasmados que no se percataron cuando Mikami llegó, claro que pegado a él llegó Paola quien, mientras Mikami y el entrenador charlaban, se fue a sentar a un lado de la cancha. Sanae la vio y como también estaba sola porque Manabu no había llegado, decidió acercarse a ella aunque eso le costara un par de ironías y algunos gritos de Paola.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó calmadamente Sanae

-¿Me hablas a mi? –contestó Paola, mirando hacia los costados

-Claro, a quién más si no

-Como quieras, al fin que el suelo no es mío –dijo Paola, restándole importancia a la porrista del Nankatsu

Sanae se sentó y trató de iniciar una conversación con Paola.

-Creí que no te gustaba sentarte en el suelo por no ensuciar tu ropa

-No me queda de otra, en este lugar no hay sitio decente donde sentarse –respondió Paola, levantando los hombros

-Sí, creo... –le contesta algo confundida Sanae

Ambas veían el entrenamiento, Paola aburrida, Sanae emocionada al ver a Tsubasa. El entrenador llamó a los muchachos, Ryo, que iba a patear un balón, se distrajo y el balón llegó a los pies de Paola que lo miró sin inmutarse.

-¡Oye niña, pásame el balón! –gritó Ryo, desde donde se encontraba

-¡Si lo quieres ven por él, no soy tu pasapelotas! –contestó enfadada la niña

-Qué niña antipática, ¡mejor dime si no puedes patearlo! –protestó el defensor del Nankatsu, refunfuñando

-¿Ah sí, ya veremos si no puedo –dijo desafiante en voz baja Paola

Paola se paró, Ryo no se dio cuenta porque le decía al entrenador que en cuanto recupere su balón iría con los demás. De pronto, la niña levantó la pierna derecha dispuesta a patear el balón, Ryo volteó y su cara "se encontró" con el balón que Paola había pateado con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Todos miraron asombrados, el balón cayó de la cara de Ryo que tenía el rostro rojo y tenía un gesto muy gracioso (de ésos que siempre tiene). Perdió el equilibrio y terminó sentado en la cancha. Paola ni reía, mientras los demás lloraban de risa, Sanae miraba a Paola que tenía un gesto de tranquilidad.

-¿No que no podía patear el balón? –le preguntó a Ryo de forma burlona

-En realidad sí que pateó fuerte el balón, pobre Ryo, jaja –comentó riendo Sanae

-¡Ryo, ya deja de distraerte y ven pronto –lo regañó su entrenador

Ryo se levantó aun sobándose el rostro adolorido.

-Sí que eres buena –le dijo Sanae, mientras Paola la miraba extrañada por el cumplido- Nunca creí que pudieras patear el balón tan fuerte como lo hiciste. Al parecer tienes algo del talento de tu primo

-No me compares con ese torpe –le contestó ofendida Paola- Ni que patear un balón fuera tan difícil

-Jajaja, pobre Ryo, lo que le pasa por hablar demás

-Él se lo buscó –contestó Paola, tratando de evitar la risa

Ambas se miraron, Paola ya no pudo disimular la risa y desataron una carcajada al unísono que distrajo a los demás muchachos.

-¿De qué se ríen? –preguntó Ryo molesto y volteó a ver a las niñas, quienes seguían riéndose y se dio cuenta muy preocupado que se estaban entendiendo- ¡No puede ser, si Sanae es una bomba sola y Paola es otra bomba, juntas ¡son una bomba atómica!

-Jajaja –soltaron a reír el resto de sus compañeros

Genzo miró a Mikami, quien observaba complacido a Paola, porque al fin había decidido dejar a un lado su comportamiento para integrarse al equipo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban todos los muchachos del Nankatsu en la estación de trenes, listos para partir a Tokio. Mikami viajaría con ellos, y junto a él Paola, a quien convenció a Sanae para que vaya en el mismo tren. Aunque Paola no demostraba mucha confianza hacia Sanae, lograban llevarse bien: a Sanae ya no le incomodaban los comentarios de la prima de Genzo, es más, ambas disfrutaban torturando a Ryo, y el pobre tenía que resignarse a su suerte.

El tren estaba en marcha, todos reían y jugaban en el tren. Sanae y Paola charlaban amenamente como lo harían unas serias señoras. Ryo las miró y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malévola, le habló a Hanji al oído, ambos miraron a las niñas con malicia. Se levantaron y se dirigieron al vagón comedor. Volvieron al vagón donde estaban con dos enormes vasos de refresco. Ryo y Hanji fingieron tropezar y echaron sus refrescos sobre las cabezas de las niñas que miraban asqueadas y enojadas su cabello y ropa mojados.

-Ahora sí que de ésta no sales vivo, ¡¡ven para acá! –gritó Paola enfurecida, parecía que arrojaba fuego por los ojos

Ella y Sanae corrieron tras Hanji y Ryo que entre risas corrían por los pasillos, porque pensaban que no los alcanzarían. Las niñas se cansaron y volvieron a sus lugares luego de ir al baño a lavar su cabello que estaba todo pegajoso, y con su ropa, pues no pudieron hacer nada.

-Ahora sí que estás hecha "un dulce" primita, jaja –se burló Genzo, que estaba sentado junto al asiento de las niñas con Tsubasa y Taro

-Baboso... –le contestó su prima, muy enojada

Los ánimos se habían calmado, claro que Paola no iba a quedarse tranquila sin vengarse. Le habló a Sanae al oído: esta vez eran ellas las que miraban con malicia a los bromistas. Se dirigieron hacia el comedor, vieron el carrito de sándwiches de la mesera, agarraron un par de ellos y se fueron hacia el vagón de equipaje. Allí buscaron algo que les sirva para vengarse, cuando los ojos de Sanae se iluminaron al ver por ahí, en unas cajas, unas macetas con tierra que alguna devota de las plantas llevaba.

Sin que se notara lo que portaban, volvieron a sus asientos. Cuando la mesera pasó con su carrito repartiendo el refrigerio a todos, la despistaron con algunas preguntas acerca del contenido de sus sándwiches. Paola calculó qué porción era la de Ryo y Hanji, en su lugar puso el "refrigerio" que ellas habían preparado. Ryo y Hanji vieron hambrientos llegar su porción y sin pensarlo dos veces, en cuanto tuvieron sus emparedados entre sus manos le dieron un mordisco, seguido por un gesto de asco. Lentamente separaron los panes de sus bocas, no movían los labios. Hanji poco a poco abrió la boca, separó ambos panes y ¡sorpresa: le había tocado un sándwich de jamón con tierra y una que otra linda lombriz. Echó algo de lo que tenía en la boca sobre Ryo que aun no reaccionaba, porque al parecer "algo" se movía en su boca. Estaba estupefacto, abrió la boca y Hanji vio en ella una lombriz a la mitad retorciéndose. Ambos corrieron al baño a vomitar lo que habían comido.

Sanae reía sin parar mientras Paola miraba conforme aquél cuadro. Genzo la miró de reojo.

-Tenías que ser tú –la reprochó

-No es cierto, yo no hice nada –dijo Paola en tono inocente

-No te creo –respondió su primo, dándole luego una mordida a su emparedado y poniendo después la misma cara que los muchachos bromistas. Miró a Paola por un instante y salió con dirección al baño

Paola esta vez sí que reía con ganas, Sanae la miró sorprendida ¿en qué momento le cambió el sándwich a Genzo?. Ambas ya estaban llorando de tanto reír. Mikami se acercó a ellas.

-Paola... –le dijo éste a la niña, moviendo inquisitivamente uno de sus pies como esperando una respuesta

-Qué, ¿tú también quieres uno? –le contestó Paola sonriendo

Ante la respuesta de la niña nadie pudo evitar la risa, propios y extraños rieron ante la ocurrencia de Paola y a Mikami no le quedó más que sonreír y volver a su asiento sin decirle nada más.

Al fin llegaron a Tokio. Paola se veía cansada porque no quería dormir, dado que creía que Ryo iba a vengarse. Mikami se despidió del entrenador y de los muchachos, llevó a las niñas a un hotel para que descansaran, y él también fue a descansar un poco. Después de unas horas Paola se levantó, ya era de noche, vio la luz de la lámpara de Sanae encendida y se levantó medio dormida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Paola a Sanae, frotándose los ojos y bostezando

-Estoy cosiendo una bandera –respondió ella, mostrándole una bandera multicolor a medio hacer que tenía en sus manos

-¿Una bandera, para qué si ya tienes una

-Es que ésta lleva un mensaje de aliento para Tsubasa –suspiró la niña del Nankatsu

-¿Tsubasa, y por qué para él, qué tiene él que no tengan los demás –le preguntó confundida

-Nada en especial -explicó sonrojada- Sólo lo hago porque es mi amigo y quiero demostrarle mi cariño

-Entonces yo haré otra para Genzo –indicó entusiasmada Paola, levantándose de la cama

-¿En serio lo vas a alentar?

-¡Nada que ver, le voy a poner un buen insulto, jaja

-Debí imaginármelo –dijo Sanae, como resignada

-No te quejes, no quiero que te quedes sola haciendo una bandera…¡lo que hago por ti!


	2. Capítulo II: el sorteo

Capítulo II:El sorteo 

Mikami tocó la puerta del dormitorio donde estaban Sanae y Paola, pero nadie le abrió. Preocupado le pidió a una de las mucamas que le abriera. Entró y vio a ambas apoyadas la una en la otra, durmiendo sentadas sobre la alfombra del dormitorio con un grupo de telas desordenadas en sus manos. Vio las manos de Paola, tenían muchos puntitos rojos: al parecer la niña nunca había intentado coser nada y obviamente ésos "puntitos" eran los resultados de su hazaña.

-Eh, Paola, levántate –la despertó Mikami en voz baja

Paola reaccionó y se asombró al ver a Mikami allí.

-¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó, con voz somnolienta y entreabriendo los ojos

-Pues como las 9 de la mañana

-¿Las 9? -miró su alrededor y dijo en voz más alta- ¡qué bárbaras, nos quedamos dormidas aquí en la alfombra!. Con razón me duele el cuello

Sanae reaccionó al oír las voces.

-Mejor arréglense, no vayamos a llegar tarde al sorteo de grupos –les dijo Mikami

-Espéranos abajo, estaremos listas en un momento –pidió Paola

Mikami se fue a leer un periódico en el lobby del hotel. Unos 20 minutos después aparecieron las dos niñas ahora ya más despiertas y cambiadas.

-Vámonos –indicó Paola, ya un poco más despierta que hace minutos

-¿Y su desayuno? –les preguntó el hombre, con cierta preocupación paternal

-No importa, ¿no Sanae? –respondió Paola, dándole un codazo a Sanae en tono de pregunta

-Lo que hago por ti... –dijo Sanae

Sanae vio a Paola con cara de resignación mientras con una de sus manos frotaba su abdomen. Mikami notó el hambre de la niña y le compró algo para desayunar, pero como Paola estaba impaciente, Sanae tuvo que llevar todo para comérselo en el camino.

Llegaron a la cancha y localizaron a los muchachos. A Paola le había dado hambre, así que antes de acercarse a sus amigos, bueno... amigos de Genzo, decidió ir a comprarse algo. Mientras tanto Sanae ya estaba con ellos.

Paola caminaba totalmente desubicada, cuando sintió un golpe muy fuerte

-¡Auch! –se quejó la prima de Genzo después de chocar contra alguien

-Disculpa, yo... –trató de excusarse un niño

Paola volteó y vio la tierna e inocente mirada de un niño que la veía apenado.

-¿Estás bien, es que no me fijé –le preguntó el niño

-No hay problema, no pasa nada –respondió ella, restándole importancia al hecho

-¡Takeshi, ¡dónde estabas! –lo reprendió un muchacho más alto

-Lo siento capitán, es que me perdí –contestó en tono inocente Takeshi

-Debes tener más cuidado, no podemos perder el tiempo buscándote –le volvió a decir molesto el otro muchacho

Entre tanto Paola miraba a ambos de arriba abajo, interesada en el detalle de sus uniformes.

-¿Ustedes también van a jugar? –les preguntó

Kojiro bajó la mirada para ver a la niña, en realidad mucha importancia no le prestaba.

-¿No es obvio? –le dijo fastidiado

-Mira –dijo ella, molesta por el tono petulante del muchacho- Si no querías contestar no tenías que hacerlo

-Muévete Takeshi –le dijo Kojiro a su compañero, dándole un pequeño empujón e ignorando a Paola

Kojiro se fue, Paola se quedó mirándolo con rabia. Takeshi la miró apenado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Bueno, creo que me voy. Adiós –se despidió tímidamente Takeshi

-Adiós... –se despidió ella, mirando aun con rabia al amigo de éste

Paola regresó al grupo que formaban los del Nankatsu notablemente molesta.

-¿Y ahora tú, ¿no que ibas a comprarte algo? –le preguntó su primo

-¡Mira, no te atrevas a fastidiar que ya tengo suficiente! –contestó molesta

-Qué demonios te ocurre –le preguntó esta vez algo asustado por la respuesta inesperada

-Nada, nada –indicó Paola, tratando de calmarse

Paola se acercó a Sanae, quien hablaba con Tsubasa.

-¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó Sanae a su amiga, viéndola enojada

-Nada. Bueno, en realidad un imbécil que me sacó del quicio

-Mejor ya no te alejes de nosotros –le pidió Sanae preocupada

-A la hora que me lo dices. Como si no fuera bastante con soportar a éstos –refunfuñó Paola, señalando en forma despectiva, con un ademán de su cabeza, a los del Nankatsu

Sanae y Tsubasa se miraron tratando de sonreír. Aun Paola no lograba amistarse con los del Nankatsu.

Como deben saber, en medio sorteo es cuando Kojiro anuncia que será el Meiwa quien se llevará el campeonato, retando a Tsubasa y Genzo. Paola y Sanae saltaban entre tanta gente tratando de ver lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué estará pasando? –preguntó Paola a su amiga parándose de puntitas

-No sé, no veo nada. A ver, agáchate, yo me pararé sobre tu espalda y luego tú haces lo mismo

-Lo que hago por ti... –le dijo Paola, agachándose

En el momento en que Sanae se iba a parar sobre Paola, entre ellas, la gente abrió paso porque Kojiro y su equipo ya salían. Paola lo miró y no dijo nada, Kojiro la miró de reojo y sin prestarle importancia siguió adelante. Takeshi la miró y mientras caminaba le sonrió y siguió a Kojiro. Sanae observó a su amiga.

-¿Los conoces? –le preguntó curiosa Sanae

-No, la verdad no –respondió Paola, ignorando a los del Meiwa mientras se ponía de pie y sacudiendo el polvo de las palmas de sus manos

-¡Pero ese niño te sonrió! –bromeó Sanae

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? –inquirió Paola confundida

-Yo, nada... –contestó Sanae, sonriendo burlona

-¡¡Qué te pasa, -le replicó Paola, cayendo en cuenta de la dirección del comentario- ¡¡tengo 9 años!...

Sanae no dijo nada y fue a buscar a sus amigos, Paola, que aun la miraba ofendida, la siguió. Después de terminada la ceremonia del sorteo, los del Nankatsu se retiraron a su alojamiento. Paola y Sanae fueron con ellos. Sanae casi ignoraba a su amiga por charlar con Tsubasa. Taro vio a Paola sola y se acercó a conversar con ella.

-¿Nunca piensas dejar de discutir con Genzo? –le preguntó Taro con el dejo de inocencia que tanto lo caracteriza

-¿Discutir con Genzo, -le dijo ella calmadamente, levantando una de sus cejas en señal de sorpresa- Yo no discuto con Genzo, es que así nos entendemos

-Pues bonita forma de comunicarse, jaja

-Je –sonrió algo sonrojada por el comentario

Ryo miraba muy asombrado a Paola con Taro.

-No entiendo, -comentó con Hanji- ¿qué demonios pueden hablar con la brujita?

-Cómo voy a saberlo, nunca le dije más de 2 palabras sin que antes me insulte y me corra

-Lo que pasa es que sólo les gusta molestar a Paola –les dijo en tono de reproche Mamoru, que había escuchado el comentario

-¿Y qué con eso, -preguntó Ryo- A ella le divierte eso

-Aunque así sea, deberían respetarla más –los reprochó Mamoru

-¡Es una niña, -inquirió indignado Hanji- Imposible respetarla

-Cómo que imposible, porque es una niña deben respetarla –volvió a recriminarlos Mamoru

-La respetaré cuando tenga unos 15 años, antes no, jaja –respondió Hanji, con una sonrisita pícara

-¡Fresco! –le gritó Mamoru, dándole un pisotón

Ryo miró asombrado a Mamoru, pero al ver al adolorido Hanji no pudo evitar la risa.

Después de almorzar con los muchachos Mikami se llevó a las niñas a su hotel. Al entrar a su dormitorio vieron con horror que las banderas que estaban cosiendo ya no estaban. Corrieron bulliciosamente por el pasillo buscando a la encargada de limpieza. Cuando la encontraron ésta les dijo que había creído que las banderas no eran más que basura y las había tirado al basurero. Ambas niñas se miraron tristes y retornaron a su dormitorio porque ya habían perdido sus tesoros.

-Y pensar que me esforcé tanto para nada –se quejó Paola, sentada en su cama, viendo sus maltratadas manos

-No te pongas triste, -trató de animarla Sanae- Tendremos mucho tiempo más para coser unas nuevas banderas

-Es que yo quiero "ésas" banderas

-Aunque te obstines con eso, ya no las recuperaremos

-Entonces si no tengo esa bandera no quiero otra –le dijo Paola, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de enfado

-A veces no sé cómo te aguanto... –dijo Sanae resignada- ¡ay, lo que hago por ti!

Paola la miró de reojo y no le dijo nada. Mikami quería sacar a las niñas a pasear esa tarde, pero ninguna estaba de ánimo, así que no insistió. Los demás se sorprendieron mucho al ver llegar sólo a Mikami.

-No me digas Mikami, -se burló Ryo- Hasta que te cansaste de esas dos y las dejaste botadas por ahí

-¡Ryo! –lo regañó Kisugi

-¡Qué, qué dije!

-Al parecer no estaban de ánimo para salir –les explicó Mikami

-O Paola no quería vernos –le dijo Hajime

-No creo que sea eso Hajime –contestó Genzo- Desde que Paola se hizo amiga de Sanae ha cambiado mucho: al parecer disfruta más estando con nosotros que antes

-Es cierto –opinó Tsubasa- En realidad es la única amiga mujer que le conozco a Sanae

-Y yo la ÚNICA amiga que le conozco a mi prima –comentó en tono preocupado Genzo, provocando la risa de los demás por la cara que puso

-No se burlen –les dijo Taro- No les gustaría estar solos como Paola estaba

-Taro tiene razón –lo apoyó Mamoru

-Ya basta, silencio –les pidió Mikami

Mientras todos caminabande regreso a su alojamiento, Mikami se acercó a Genzo para hablar a solas con él.

-¿Crees que no noté que te duele la pierna?

-¿La pierna? –dijo nervioso el portero japonés

-No te hagas el desentendido, mañana mismo iremos a un médico para que te vea

-No es nada grave –trató de restarle importancia Genzo

-Eso lo dirá el médico

-Está bien, como quieras

Evidentemente Genzo estaba muy mal de la pierna, tanto así que no pudo parar el balón que Kojiro pateó cuando fue a buscarlo para retarlo. Después de eso Genzo estaba muy enojado y tenía actitud de pocos amigos. No quería hablar con nadie: habían lastimado su orgullo (y vaya que es orgulloso). Paola ya no veía a su primo por lo ocurrido, así que un día muy enojada se dio modos para entrar en la habitación de Genzo porque no podía soportar una actitud así.

-¡Sal de aquí en este instante! –le gritó Genzo, indicando con el dedo hacia la puerta

-¡Sácame si puedes! –contestó Paola, agarrándose de uno de los bordes de la cama

-¡No estoy de humor, vete!

-¿Que no estás de humor, si no me lo decías ni cuenta me daba –le dijo burlona

-Haz lo que quieras –respondió su primo, cansado de discutir, dándole un portazo a la puerta, cerrándola con llave y luego echándose sobre su cama

-Pues tú no hagas lo que quieras –lo regañó Paola, dejando asombrado a su primo- No te entiendo, primero dices que yo debo cambiar porque con un comportamiento así no habrá nadie que me aguante, y después resulta que eres tú el terco egoísta que no se fija en su equipo y los deja a un lado sólo porque alguien te anotó un tonto gol que ni siquiera vale

-Tú no sabes nada de nada –le dijo en tono molesto Genzo

-Tal vez de fútbol no sé nada, pero al menos sé que cuando tienes un amigo no debes dejarlo solo y menos por una estupidez así. Allí afuera está un grupo de tus amigos preocupados por ti, que quieren hablar contigo y tú no los dejas. ¡Quién te entiende, al final si no aplicas los consejos que me das en tu vida, ¡entonces no me aconsejes!

-¡Ya cállate! –gritó Genzo fastidiado

-No me callo, porque sabes que lo que digo es cierto. Si en realidad tuvieras el orgullo que dices tener, saldrías por esa puerta y te pondrías a entrenar más duro para demostrarle a todos que eres el mejor, que ni siquiera una lesión podrá acabar contigo

-¡No sé si podré jugar, ¡entiéndelo! –dijo esta vez conmovido, sentándose sobre el borde de su cama

-¿Crees que no entiendo? –le respondió enternecida su prima- Claro que entiendo, bruta no soy, si yo solita me di cuenta que estás lastimado, y no me refiero a tu orgullo. Recuerda que yo también estuve en situaciones difíciles, pero salí adelante porque alguien que "creo" se llamaba Genzo Wakabayashi un día me dijo que si me dejaba vencer era una tonta. Y aquí estoy, hablando con lo que queda de él

-Si juego así Kojiro Hyuga me anotará otra vez –dijo el muchacho inseguro

-¿Kojiro Hyuga? –le preguntó Paola, con gesto de pregunta- Pues el nombre no me suena, por lo que no creo que sea algún actor o cantante, jaja. El caso es que no importa cuántos goles te anoten si en realidad lo que buscas es el bien de tu equipo, no sólo el tuyo. Kojiro dirá lo que quiera, pero si tú te das por vencido entonces le estarás dando la razón. ¡No seas tonto, no debes dejarte intimidar, tú eres mucho mejor que nadie, ¿acaso no me lo repites una y otra vez?

-¿Y qué ocurrirá si no puedo jugar? –contestó Genzo, mirándola seriamente

-No eres el único del Nankatsu, recuerda que Tsubasa y Taro, junto con todos los demás, están aquí para llegar a la final y ganarla, hasta Ryo y Hanji. Aunque tú no estés, ellos no se darán por vencidos, ¡lucharán también por ti, ¡para taparle la boca a Kojiro!

Genzo miró a Paola asombrado ¿cómo una niña menor que él le estaba hablando tan maduramente?. En realidad tenía razón, pero...

-Tal vez tengas razón...-contestó Genzo, bajando la mirada

-¿Tal vez? ¿Quieres que me caiga de espaldas, ¿tal vez?–preguntó Paola asombrada arrojándole con una almohada- ¡Eres un cretino!

-No me insultes brujita –le dijo Genzo sonriendo y agarrándola de los brazos- Debes dejar de decir tantas groserías

-¿Ah sí, ¿y quién me va a cambiar, ¿tú? –le preguntó ella sonriente y desafiante

-Ya veremos si no puedo, por las buenas...o por las malas

Genzo agarró a su prima y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras ella riendo le rogaba que pare. Afuera, sus amigos esperaban a Paola y Genzo cuando oyeron unos gritos.

-¡ay, Dios, la está matando! –dijo Ryo, asustado

-Será mejor que entremos –les dijo preocupado Taro a sus compañeros, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta pero no podía- Está cerrada con llave

-¡ay no, le dije a Paola que no entre! –dijo a punto de llorar Sanae- Por favor Genzo, no hagas ninguna tontería, ¡es una niña!

-¡Llamen al encargado! –ordenó Tsubasa

-Esperen... –pidió calmadamente Hanji

-¿Qué quieres que esperemos? –preguntó expectante Kisugi

-Por lo menos esperen a que brote sangre por debajo de la puerta –respondió seriamente Hanji

Ante tal respuesta le llovieron coscorrones provenientes de muchas manos y un pellizco de Sanae. El encargado llegó y todos entraron de golpe en la habitación, donde vieron a Genzo y Paola sentados en el piso riendo a más no poder.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó aun riendo Genzo

-Eso debemos preguntar nosotros –le reprochó Ryo

Sanae se acercó llorosa a Paola buscándole alguna herida.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por qué –le contestó Paola riendo

-Es que oímos unos gritos –les dijo preocupado Taro a los Wakabayashi

-Jaja, era la exagerada de Paola que es una cobarde –les explicó Genzo

-¿Cobarde, -le dijo Sanae indignada- cómo la llamas cobarde cuando es sólo una niña

-Cálmate Sanae, qué te ocurre –le preguntó Paola

-¡Eres un salvaje Genzo, qué le hiciste! –gritó Sanae, que se había alterado por el cinismo de su amigo

-Cosquillas, ¿por? –contestó tranquilamente Genzo

-¿Cosquillas? –dijeron todos al unísono

-Jaja, sí, jaja –seguía riendo Paola

-¿Están hablando en serio? –les preguntó sorprendido Tsubasa

-Claro, qué creían ¿que la estaba matando? –dijo en tono de broma Genzo, viendo las caras serias de sus amigos

-Pues prácticamente sí –contestó sinceramente Hanji

Paola y Genzo se miraron e instantáneamente ambos se pusieron a reír. Todos los demás los miraban extrañados, ¿desde cuándo Paola y Genzo se llevaban tan bien?. De pronto como un bólido entró Mikami a la habitación, estaba muy agitado, tras de él estaba Shingo, que había sido quien lo había ido a buscar para que evite una "mayor desgracia".

-¡Genzo, no...! –gritó desesperado Mikami al entrar en la habitación

Todos se callaron y miraron a Mikami.

-¿Qué tienes Mikami? –le preguntó Paola

-Shingo me dijo que entraste al dormitorio de tu primo y que estabas gritando –contestó agitado el entrenador, desatando luego la risa general

-Tú también creíste que la estaba matando, jaja –le dijo Ryo burlón

-Menos mal veo que no es así –respondió Mikami, recuperando el aliento y ahora más tranquilo

Cuando todos pararon de reír, luego de mucho tiempo, Paola les contó qué había pasado, que Genzo estaba así sólo por lo de Kojiro, y que ella ya lo había convencido para cambiar de actitud. Paola no podía descubrir la verdadera razón de su primo, al menos no hasta el primer partido contra Kojiro.


	3. Capítulo III: el partido esperado

Capítulo III:El partido esperado 

Había llegado el partido tan ansiado contra el Meiwa. Antes de que los muchachos partieran en su bus, Paola se acercó a su primo.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? –le preguntó preocupada

-¡Claro, -respondió confiado Genzo- Ahora resulta que eres tú la más preocupada, que yo recuerde no hace mucho rogabas que me cayera un rayo

-Todavía lo espero –contestó Paola tranquilamente y levantando la mirada al cielo- Pero por lo visto aun está despejado, jaja

-¡Ay Paola!

-¡Genzo vámonos! –gritó desde el bus el entrenador del Nankatsu

-Mira, no conozco hasta ahora al tal Kojiro, pero sé que podrás ganarle –le dijo Paola a su primo

-Eso espero –le dijo él sonriendo

Genzo se fue, Paola lo miraba preocupada. Sanae al ver a su amiga triste se acercó a hablar con ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, es que presiento que no me va a gustar que Genzo juegue ese partido

-Ganaremos, ya verás –dijo confiada Sanae

-Ojalá

Paola miró a Sanae mientras ella veía a Tsubasa subirse al bus.

-Sanae, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, seguro

-Corren los rumores, cosa que yo no creo porque eres muy niña, que te gusta Tsubasa, ¿es cierto?

-¿A mi? –respondió nerviosa su amiga

-Pues no veo a nadie más por aquí –le dijo Paola, mirando hacia todos lados

-No puedo negar que es muy lindo, pero es sólo mi amigo, además tú misma lo dijiste, sólo soy una niña

-Hummm, bueno...-terminó Paola, encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero de todas formas haré la bandera para mi amigo

-Y yo te ayudaré, -la apoyó Paola sonriendo- aunque termine con las manos de alfiletero... ¡lo que hago por ti!

Como Paola lo presentía, Genzo se resintió de su lesión por enfrentar a Kojiro. Paola se veía muy preocupada, no dijo nada durante todo el partido, tampoco reconoció a Kojiro ni Takeshi, era algo despistada para percatarse de algo así. Al terminar el partido obviamente Genzo estaba muy mal. Mikami decidió llevarse a Genzo de vuelta a Shizuoka para que se someta a un tratamiento, y como no podía quedarse sola, Paola se tuvo que ir con ellos, y aunque la mamá de Tsubasa se ofreció a cuidarla, Mikami no podía dejarla bajo la tutela de nadie, después de todo, ella y Genzo eran su responsabilidad mientras los papás del segundo no estuvieran en Japón; no era la niñera de Paola, pero como ella siempre estaba con su primo, no le quedaba de otra que encargarse de ambos.

Genzo llamaba frecuentemente a sus amigos para alentarlos y les decía que pronto se recuperaría, que llegaran a la final. Para las semifinales, Genzo y Paola ya habían ido nuevamente a Tokio. Era el partido entre el Meiwa y el Furano. Como se les hacía tarde y para mal de males había un congestionamiento fatal, Genzo y Paola bajaron del taxi en el que estaban y se fueron caminando, Mikami no estaba con ellos porque tenía asuntos que resolver.

Genzo caminaba muy rápido, y Paola no conseguía seguir su ritmo. En un momento de ésos Paola sintió que su zapato se había desabrochado, le dijo a su primo que la espere, pero por lo visto Genzo no la había escuchado, ya que siguió su camino. Luego de asegurarse el zapato, Paola vio a todos lados y entre tanta gente Genzo no estaba, comenzó a desesperarse ¿dónde estaría metido su primo? Genzo seguía caminando sin voltear y obviamente sin percatarse de la ausencia de su prima.

Paola comenzó a caminar mirando a todos lados a ver cómo llegaba al estadio. De pronto vio en una vitrina que ya estaban transmitiendo el partido del Meiwa.

-¡Demonios, ya empezó y yo sigo aquí! –pensó Paola enojada

Un tipo pasó a toda velocidad y empujó sin querer a la niña, que casi se cae, y digo casi porque felizmente alguien la sostuvo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó su salvador algo preocupado

-Sí gracias... –respondió ella algo aturdida por el susto

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Sí gracias, no me pasó nada –volvió a decir ella, mirando a aquél extraño muchacho que la había ayudado

-La gente no se fija por dónde vá –comentó el muchacho

-Sí, son unos desvergonzados –contestó molesta

-Bueno, ahora que sé que estás bien...-dijo él, disponiéndose a marchar

-Espera, no te vayas –le pidió rápidamente Paola

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es que... –trató de explicarle algo apenada- No sé si tú puedes decirme por dónde queda el estadio

-¿Estadio?

-Sí, -contestó ella, señalando hacia la televisión donde se transmitía el partido- Ése estadio

-Pues justamente me dirijo para allá, si quieres ven conmigo

-¿En serio no es molestia?

-¿Molestia, usas unas palabras muy refinadas –comentó el muchacho extrañado- De todos modos no hay ningún problema

-¡Felizmente alguien amable en esta porquería de ciudad! –replicó la niña, entre enojada y contenta

-Pues para parecer tan refinada también dices groserías –le dijo extrañado

-Je, lo siento –contestó Paola, algo apenada

-Vamos, apúrate o nos perderemos más del partido –le dijo el muchacho, poniéndose en marcha

-Claro, ya voy –le respondió la niña, siguiéndolo

Genzo ya estaba en el estadio y aun no se había percatado de la ausencia de Paola, se encontró con sus amigos, incluso con Sanae, pero como todos estaban preocupados por el Furano nadie notó la ausencia de su prima.

-¿Y qué hacías tu sola caminando por la calle? –le preguntó el muchacho a Paola

-Si no iba sola, el torpe de mi primo caminaba tan rápido que me dejó atrás –explicó ella

-Pues qué primo que tienes, mira que olvidarse de ti

-Pero cuando lo encuentre...-dijo Paola, levantando una de sus manos como para querer golpear a alguien

-Cuidado con esa mano, no vayas a lastimar a alguien, jaja –bromeó el muchacho

Paola río con él. Mientras caminaban la niña veía a aquél muchacho: no era mucho mayor que ella, también era un niño, tenía el cabello algo largo, vestía un deportivo, una gorra que le tapaba los ojos, era delgado y lo que ella más notó fue su sonrisa, y claro, la amabilidad con la que la trataba.

-¿Qué me estás viendo? –le preguntó extrañado

-Lo siento, -contestó sonrojada Paola- Es que me pareces algo extraño

-¿Extraño, a qué te refieres con eso

-No sé, no me hagas caso

-En todo caso la extraña eres tú: una niña de tu edad caminando sola por la ciudad, que dice palabras muy refinadas pero también groserías y que dice que su primo no se percató que la dejó. No creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para abandonar a una niña que caminaba con él

En ese instante Genzo estornudó.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Tsubasa a su amigo

-No, pero creo que me olvidé algo –le respondió Genzo, tratando de recordar

-¿Qué olvidaste? –preguntó esta vez Taro

-No sé, tal vez me olvidé tomar mis pastillas, eso debe ser

-Pero en qué piensas –lo reprendió Taro

-No sé, estoy muy distraído con el partido

Por su parte, Paola y el muchacho llegaron por fin al estadio, no habían caminado mucho porque el estadio no estaba muy lejos.

- Ya llegamos, ahora busca a tu primo

-¿Y dónde, esto está lleno de gente

-Pues por aquí debe estar

-Bueno, no importa. Gracias por acompañarme, fuiste muy amable –le dijo Paola, inclinándose en forma de agradecimiento

-¿No quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu primo?

-No, ya lo encontraré sola. Gracias...

-Fue un gusto...eehhh

-Paola, me llamo Paola

-Pues fue un gusto Paola, yo también ya debo irme, adiós

El muchacho le sonrió y se fue. Paola no dejaba de mirarlo, esa sonrisa, dejó suspirando a la niña. Sanae había ido a comprarse un refresco cuando vio a Paola parada entre la gente.

-¡Paola! –la llamó, mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Eh? –dijo Paola-, despertando de su ensueño

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-¡¡Ni me lo recuerdes! –protestó Paola, recordando el olvido de su primo- ¡¡el bruto de Genzo me olvidó en la ciudad!

-¿Te olvidó? –preguntó incrédula Sanae

-Sí, ¡¡estaba tan preocupado en este partido que se fue y me dejó!

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –volvió a preguntar Sanae, bastante divertida por la cara de enfado de su amiga

-Un muchacho muy amable me acompañó –respondió ella, cambiando de expresión a una nostálgica

-¿Y cómo lo permitiste? –le dijo indignada Sanae- podía pasarte cualquier cosa

-No exageres, era algo extraño, pero era sólo un niño

-¿Y dónde está?

-Ya se fue –dijo suspirando

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó Sanae preocupada

-Nada, ¿por?

-Es que acabas de suspirar

-¿Yoooo?

-Sí, tú

-¡Claro que no! –respondió indignada Paola- Mejor vamos a golpear a mi primo

-Querrás decir "buscar" a tu primo –la corrigió Sanae

-No, lo dije bien, "vamos a GOLPEAR a mi primo" –le aclaró Paola, jalando a su amiga de un brazo

-Lo que hago por ti... –le contestó Sanae, dejándose llevar


	4. Capítulo IV: ¿quién era ese muchacho?

**Capítulo IV:La identidad del desconocido**

Genzo veía atento el partido cuando puso cara de horror.

-¿Qué tienes Genzo? –le preguntó preocupado Taro

-¡¡Ya me acordé!

-Qué te acordaste –dijo Tsubasa

-¡¡Paola!

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó Taro

-Que venía conmigo y...¡la olvidé en la ciudad!

-¿Qué, -dijo Taro asustado- Cómo que la olvidaste

-Ahora qué voy a hacer –se preguntó preocupado Genzo

-Será mejor que llames a Mikami –le aconsejó Tsubasa

Genzo corrió junto con Taro al teléfono más próximo. Mikami atendió el teléfono porque estaba en su departamento.

-¡¡¡Que qué!

-No sé dónde está Paola...-le dijo apenado Genzo

-¡¡Pero Genzo, era tu responsabilidad cuidarla! Quédate ahí, voy para allá

Mientras las niñas caminaban ya había empezado el segundo tiempo, y ya hace varios minutos que Genzo se había percatado de la ausencia de Paola.

-Ya me cansé, entre tanta gente no encontraremos a Genzo

-¿No estabas tú con ellos?

-No, yo no estaba con ellos, yo estaba con Manabu

-¡Mira, allá está Tsubasa –le dijo Paola

-¡Dónde! –buscó con la mirada Sanae, muy emocionada

-Jaja, te descubrí se burló su amiga

-¿Qué dices?

-Que ya me dí cuenta que Tsubasa, el niño "prodigio", te gusta, jaja

-Shhh, cállate –trató Sanae de que Paola bajara la voz, como si fuera algo muy grave o algún secreto

-Es obvio, pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie

-No quisiera que estés en la misma posición que yo –le dijo entristecida

-Ni yo, la verdad no le hallo gracia al pobre, jaja

-Hummm –Sanae miró a su amiga algo molesta por el comentario

-Pero fíjate –trató de explicarse Paola- Es chatito, flaquito y deslucido, jaja, además es un hijito de papá, jaja

-¡Paola! –le reprendió molesta

-Ok, sin comentarios –dijo Paola evitando la risa

Paola y Sanae seguían caminando cuando Paola se detuvo y se golpeó fuertemente en la frente.

-¡¡Qué bruta soy!

-A la hora que te das cuenta, jaja

-Es en serio, aquél muchacho que te dije, le agradecí y todo, pero ¡¡ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre!

-¡Qué bruta!

- Oye, oye, solamente yo me insulto...

-¿Y cómo era? A ver si a él lo encontramos antes que a tu primo

-Pues...era alto, de cabello largo y tenía una sonrisa muy linda

Paola se quedó mirando al vacío mientras Sanae le hacía señas con sus manos.

-¡Eh, Paola!

-Qué

-¿Te pasa algo, te insolaste o algo así? –le preguntó curiosa

-No, no, olvídalo, mejor vamos que ya ví a Taro

Paola jaló a Sanae. Se paró tras Genzo y no hizo nada más que cruzar los brazos y mirar con furia al despistado de su primo. Al notar que Genzo no se percataba de su presencia se enojó y le gritó.

-¡¡¡OYE TÚ!

Genzo dio un brinco en su sitio del susto, volteó y vio a Paola con cara de enojo.

-¡Paola, dónde estabas!

-¡¿Qué dónde estaba! –preguntó indignada- ¡Cretino, si tú fuiste el que me abandonó en la ciudad!

-Por suerte llegaste a tiempo, el partido continúa –le dijo inocente Taro

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? –se dirigió Paola a Taro- ¡yo me pierdo y ustedes se preocupan porque llegue a un maldito partido!

-Cállate niña, estás molestando –le dijo Ryo

-Grrrrrrrr, ¡cállate tú! –gritó Paola, dándole una patada tan fuerte a Ryo en la canilla que se lo vio lagrimear.

-Bien, -le dijo su primo, ya más tranquilo- Ya que estás aquí, sigamos viendo el partido

-¡Idiotas!

Molesta aun, Paola se puso a ver el partido, como no entendía nada de nada le preguntaba todo a Sanae.

-Oye Sanae, ¿cómo es que se llama este equipo al que están apoyando?

-Furano, el otro es el Meiwa

-¿El equipo de Kojiro, verdad?

-Exacto

-¿Y es tan bueno como dicen?

-En realidad juega muy sucio, pero también tiene su técnica

-Por su culpa Genzo empeoró. Oye ¿y cuál es Kojiro, es que a Genzo no se lo puedo preguntar por razones obvias

-Ése de allá –contestó Sanae señalando hacia donde se encontraba el capitán del Meiwa

-¿El moreno alto?

-Sí, ése

-Hummmm –pensaba Paola, mirándolo detenidamente

Cuando faltaba poco para que termine el partido, Mikami al fin llegó al estadio y pudo encontrarlos, se llevó a un lado a Genzo y Paola. Estaba muy molesto, así que después de regañar a Genzo, decidió no separarse de Paola y llevarla con él. Ella se opuso pero no pudo contra Mikami, cuando ya iba de salida el árbitro señaló penal a favor del Furano.

-¡Yo quiero ver eso! –le pidió Paola, resistiéndose a que se la llevara del estadio

-No, ya vámonos –le dijo molesto Mikami

-¡Es que quiero ver cómo pierde el equipo de Kojiro!

-Vámonos

-¡Dale Furano! –gritó Paola emocionada, mientras Mikami la jalaba de un brazo y la niña oponía resistencia

Ya iba de salida cuando entre todo el silencio que la gente había hecho se escuchó "_Cambio de portero_". Paola se zafó de Mikami y trató de colarse entre la gente para saber qué estaba pasando, hasta que llegó al borde del campo de juego. Con asombro vio al muchacho extraño que la había acompañado, entrar tranquilamente en la cancha, hablar con Kojiro y ponerse en lugar del otro portero del Meiwa. El propio Kojiro estaba muy asombrado, cuando el relator dijo _"al parecer se trata de Ken Wakashimazu"_.

-¿Ken Wakashimazu? –se preguntó extrañada Paola

-Vámonos –le dijo Mikami, mientras la volvía a agarrar de una mano

-Espera, -le pidió sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos- Esto más y me voy contigo, te lo prometo

-Está bien, de todos modos a mi también me picó la curiosidad –contestó el tutor temporal, soltándola

Paola miraba asombrada a Ken, ¿por qué era tan misterioso? Ahora resultaba que era del equipo de Kojiro, el enemigo de Genzo. Lo veía con tanta tranquilidad mientras el capitán del Furano, Hikaru, estaba muy nervioso y enojado.

-No creo que la ataje –comentó Paola

-Pues no se puede saber, al parecer nadie lo conoce y tampoco conocen su capacidad –le contestó Mikami

-Ken... –dijo en voz baja la niña

Hikaru pateó, Ken la atajó y se la lanzó hacia Kojiro. Éste hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y anotó el gol de la victoria. El partido terminó y Kojiro cayó agotado.

-¡Kojiro! –se asombró Paola

-Pobre muchacho, no se vé nada bien –comentó Mikami

Paola miró hacia donde estaba Ken. Ni siquiera se había inmutado, parecía como de hielo, ni siquiera sonreía.

-Ahora sí niña, es hora de irnos

Mientras Mikami llevaba de la mano a Paola, ella caminaba mirando hacia los del Meiwa, ¿era posible que aquél muchacho tan amable, aunque extraño, fuera amigo de Kojiro?.


	5. Capítulo V: ¡llegamos a la final!

**Capítulo V:¡Llegamos a la final!**

Al final del día Mikami fue con Paola a ver a los muchachos, sobre todo a Genzo. Sanae se acercó a Paola que estaba muy pensativa.

-¡Hola Pao! –la saludó sonriente

-Hola... –contestó su amiga, bastante pensativa

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Es cierto que Kojiro se puso muy mal después del partido? Yo sólo ví cuando se cayó

-Dicen que estaba muy agotado –le explicó Sanae

-La verdad me dá pena –dijo algo triste Paola

-No te preocupes por Kojiro, de todos modos mañana jugará contra nosotros

-Oye Sanae, ¿sabes algo de ese niño que entró y atajó el penal? –preguntó Paola, bastante interesada

-Pues no -contestó tranquilamente Sanae- la mayoría no sabe quién es. Escuché a Taro platicar algo con Tsubasa pero no escuché nada

-¿Dónde está Taro? –volvió a preguntar Paola curiosamente

-Leyendo en su dormitorio

-¿Y dónde queda su dormitorio?

-Por allá, -le indicó Sanae- por qué, acaso...

Sin terminar de escuchar a Sanae, Paola se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado. Tocó la puerta, entró. Evidentemente Taro estaba, concentrado leyendo un libro, sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Hola Taro –le saludó amablemente la niña

Taro levantó la mirada y al verla le sonrió.

-Hola Paola, cómo estás –contestó él en tono afable

-Bien, gracias –le dijo Paola, mientras se acercaba y se paraba frente a él- Mira, disculpa que te moleste, pero necesito preguntarte algo

-Dime –contestó Taro, cerrando el libro y sentándose al borde de la cama

-¿Tú conoces al nuevo portero del Meiwa?

-¿A Ken, pues algo. Por qué, ¿acaso lo conoces?

-No, no, es que me entró la curiosidad –respondió rápidamente ella, algo nerviosa

-Pues Ken es amigo de Kojiro -prosiguió Taro pensativo- Creo que tuvo un accidente y por eso no estaba jugando. Por lo visto ya se recuperó

-¿Y jugará mañana? –volvió a preguntar interesada

-Creo que sí –le dijo sonriendo Taro

-O sea que Tsubasa y tú tratarán de anotarle un gol a él –dijo ella, como sacando conclusiones en su mente y diciéndolas en voz alta

-Claro –le dijo sinceramente Taro

-Ahhh –contestó Paola seriamente- Bueno, gracias por la información

-Por nada

-Adiós Taro –se despidió la niña, saliendo del dormitorio

Paola salió visiblemente preocupada. Sanae la vio y se acercó a ella.

-Bonita forma de dejarme con la palabra en la boca –le reprochó su amiga

-¿Ah? –dijo Paola, al parecer no le había prestado atención

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Sanae irritada por la actitud de Paola- No me prestas atención y pareces preocupada

-Es por Genzo, no te inquietes –trató de despreocuparla Paola

-Nuestro buen amigo Genzo estará muy bien para mañana, ya verás –la animó en tono confiado Sanae

-Sí, seguro –dijo Paola, nuevamente pensativa y no prestándole mucha importancia al asunto- Tsubasa tampoco está muy bien que digamos, ¿crees que puedan ganar?

-¡Claro, ni Kojiro ni el niño extraño podrán detenernos

-Claro, el niño extraño... –dijo Paola más para sí

-Cómo era que se llamaba... –trató de recordar Sanae rascándose la cabeza

-Ken –contestó Paola, con actitud seria y mirada alejada, lo que provocó que su amiga la mirara sorprendida- Qué, qué dije

-¿Cómo recordaste su nombre?

-Casualidad –contestó Paola bastante nerviosa, levantando los hombros

-------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Paola y Sanae aparecieron temprano en las graderías. Paola le había ayudado a su amiga a coser una bandera nueva, claro que estaba bastante estrafalaria, pero para ellas era lo máximo.

-¿Y dónde están los muchachos? –preguntó Paola

-Seguro ya entrarán –respondió Sanae, mientras extendía su bandera

-Me dieron unas ganas fatales de ir a fastidiar a Kojiro –le dijo Paola, mientras retorcía sus manos nerviosamente, ya que había visto aparecer al capitán del Meiwa junto al resto del equipo

-Mejor no vayas –le pidió Sanae, haciendo ondear su bandera

-No te preocupes, ya vengo –le dijo su amiga, poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose al lugar donde Kojiro estaba

Evidentemente, el capitán del Meiwa estaba cerca de allí, charlando con Takeshi. Obviamente ya estaban cambiados.

-¡Oye! –le gritó Paola desafiante

Kojiro se dio la vuelta, miró y vio hacia abajo porque Paola era más bajita que él (recuerden que en la serie antigua en las canchas de juego infantil no hay graderías)

-¿Qué quieres niñita? –le preguntó con desplante

-Será mejor que no juegues sucio Kojiro –lo amenazó Paola

-¿O si no qué, -le preguntó burlón- No creo que puedas golpearme

-No estés tan seguro –advirtió sonriente Paola

-Muchachos, acérquense –les dijo el señor Kozo a los del Meiwa

Kojiro se fue dejando nuevamente a Paola con ganas de pelear. Takeshi la miró y como siempre le sonrió porque la había reconocido. A Paola, Takeshi se le hacía conocido pero no lo recordaba (tenía mala memoria). Estaba por irse cuando alguien le habló, Paola se quedó tiesa como un tronco y no volteó.

-Así que vienes a intimidarnos antes del partido, ¡quién imaginaría que eras del Nankatsu!. Si lo hubiera sabido te dejaba en la ciudad, jaja

-Yo... yo... –balbuceó Paola, sin voltear a mirarlo y bastante nerviosa- No soy del Nankatsu, bueno sí, pero tampoco los vine a intimidar

-¿No piensas voltear? –le preguntó Ken

Paola se dio la vuelta y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ho...hola

-Así que eres amiga de Tsubasa –concluyó Ken seriamente

-Más o menos –contestó ella, tratando de tranquilizarse- No sabía que tú eras amigo de Kojiro

-Pues ya ves

-Ayer ví cómo atajaste el penal contra el Furano –le comentó Paola

-No fue nada –le dijo él con soberbia

-¿Nada, si no hubiera sido por ti ahora sería el Furano quien jugaría contra el Nankatsu

-¿Y eso te molesta? –le interrogó curioso

-No, claro que no –respondió Paola, ahora más tranquila- Kojiro es un rival a la altura de Genzo

-¿Genzo, ¿acaso lo conoces? –preguntó extrañado Ken

-Sí, algo, je

-Bueno, mejor me voy. Adiós –se despidió él, alejándose

-Adiós –contestó ella mientras lo veía irse

Luego Paola retornó a su lugar donde, al verla acercarse, Sanae la miraba alarmada.

-Te dije que no te acercaras, seguramente Kojiro te insultó –le dijo Sanae gravemente

-No, ni siquiera pude hablar con él. El muy cretino me dejó hablando sola –refunfuñó Paola

-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?

-Es que...-trató de explicar nerviosa la prima de Genzo- Me perdí, ¡eso, no te encontraba

-¿Segura que es todo? –le volvió a preguntar Sanae, no muy convencida de la respuesta de su amiga

-Sí –contestó segura Paola

Los equipos entraron, Genzo y Kojiro se lanzaban unas miradas poco amistosas. Paola vio a Ken que estaba de lo más tranquilo, a Sanae eso la ponía de malas.

-¡Pero qué demonios se cree! –dijo molesta Sanae- Está como si nada pasara

-Cálmate –trató de tranquilizarla Paola

Ante los intentos vanos del Nankatsu por anotar, gracias a las acrobacias de Ken, Sanae estaba cada vez más enojada.

-¡Demonios! –maldijo Sanae

Paola miraba el espectáculo sin decir nada, ni apoyaba, ni decía nada en contra de nadie.

-¿No piensas decir nada? –le preguntó a Paola, mientras la miraba indignada

-Ah, sí, -le dijo ella con desgano- ¡Dale Genzo!

-Pues puedes aparentar más alegría –la reprendió Sanae

Durante el partido, cuando Kojiro pudo anotar, Paola se preocupó mucho por Genzo, no quería que su pierna empeorara. Cuando Tsubasa anotó Paola quedó atónita.

-A..a...anotaron

-¡¡Sí, dale Nankatsu, muy bien hecho Tsubasa! –los alentó Sanae con mucha alegría

En el descanso ambos equipos escuchaban a sus entrenadores. Sanae le ofreció un refresco a Paola que ésta rechazó. Sanae le hablaba de todo y de nada mientras Paola ni caso le hacía, sólo miraba hacia el banco de los del Meiwa.

-Oye Sanae –le dijo Manabu- Me parece que tu amiga no te está escuchando

-Oye Paola –le dijo Sanae a su amiga, luego de percatarse que lo que decía Manabu era cierto

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella distraída

-Qué tanto ves

-¿Cómo pudo Ken hacer todo eso que hizo? –le preguntó ensimismada

-No te entiendo –le dijo Sanae desconcertada

-Esas acrobacias –le explicó Paola, ahora sí mirándola a los ojos

-Pues payaso no es –trató de bromear Sanae, sonriendo- Así que no sé cómo lo hizo

Paola, ante la respuesta de su amiga la miró seriamente sin inmutarse.

-¿Por qué lo ofendes? –le preguntó en tono grave

-Vamos, es broma –le respondió su amiga, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-Sí claro –contestó Paola, no muy convencida

El partido continuó. Cuando Tsubasa y Taro estaban lastimados Sanae se veía muy preocupada, Paola entre tanto simplemente miraba el partido como si nada fuera de lo normal ocurriera. Cuando vio a su primo lesionado fue cuando reaccionó y empezó a gritar todo tipo de cosas

-¡¡Genzo pedazo de torpe, no te dejes! –gritó "alentando" a su primo", arrebatándole a Sanae la bandera de sus manos- ¡¡Tsubasa, párate niño mimado, ¡¡Taro tú puedes, ¡¡Ryo, bueno...¡¡haz lo que puedas, no te exigimos mucho por ser tú!

Al escuchar las palabras "tan alentadoras" de la niña Ryo casi se cae de espaldas. Como el árbitro había detenido el partido para saber el estado de Tsubasa, Kojiro se había parado, justo cerca de donde estaban las niñas.

-¡¡Kojiro, juega más limpio! –le gritó Paola al jugador del Meiwa

-¡Cállate enana! –contestó impaciente él

-¡¡Cuál enana! –se alteró ella al escuchar el insulto- ¡Agárrenme o lo golpeo!

-Cálmate ya Paola –le pidió avergonzada Sanae, mientras ella y Manabu agarraban a su amiga

-Kojiro eres un tonto, si fueras tan bueno a estas horas estarías ganándole al Nankatsu por mucho –le dijo en tono irónico-burlón Paola

Sanae miró extrañada a Paola, ¿lo que acababa de decir era para fastidiar a Kojiro o al Nankatsu?

-No estás demostrando ser mejor que Tsubasa, ja, ja –siguió burlándose la niña

-¿Eso crees? –le preguntó desafiante Kojiro

-No le ganarás, ¿acaso crees que tú solo podrás contra un equipo? No me hagas reír

Kojiro estaba enojándose por los comentarios tan irónicos de Paola.

-Ya cállate Paola –le pidió más apenada aun Sanae- Kojiro no es un ser dotado de paciencia

-¡¡Perdedor! –le dijo Paola, burlándose

Kojiro miró con rabia a Paola y se retiró del lugar donde estaba parado.

-¡Te pasaste! –la regañó Sanae- No sabías lo que te podía hacer Kojiro

-Ustedes son unos tontos por tenerle miedo a Kojiro

-Es eso o tú eres muy osada. A mi tampoco me gusta quedarme callada, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites

Al final, como saben todos y no pienso cambiar la historia original (aunque no me parezca), el Nankatsu le ganó al Meiwa. Kojiro y Genzo se dieron la mano. Paola y Sanae corrieron a felicitarlos.

-¡Vaya Ryo! –le dijo Paola sonriente- Por suerte los tenis apestosos de tu tía te inspiraron mucho, jaja

-No te metas con mi tía... –le contestó ofendido el defensor del Nankatsu

-Bien hecho, -le dijo Paola a Genzo- Aunque te anotaron, salvaste a tu equipo de varios goles

-Eso es una felicitación o me estás reprochando –le preguntó desconcertado su primo

-Bien hecho Genzo –lo felicitó Ken, acercándose a ellos

Paola volteó a mirar a Ken y no dijo nada, mientras estaba con los ojos como platos OO

-Tú también lo hiciste muy bien –le devolvió la congratulación el portero del Nankatsu

Paola bajó la mirada y se puso colorada.

-Espero que podamos enfrentarnos en otra oportunidad –continuó Ken, sin reparar en Paola

-Yo también lo espero

Ken se fue, no sin antes mirar a Paola y sonreírle.

-¡Oye enanita! –la llamó Kojiro

-¿Me hablas a mi, idiota? –le preguntó ofendida Paola, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él al escuchar que Kojiro la llamaba

-Paola... –le reprendió su primo

-Gritas muy fuerte para ser tan chiquita, te felicito, por lo visto tu equipo ganó y eso te tiene muy contenta –le dijo burlón Kojiro

-Pues ya ves,-contestó ella desafiante- Te dije que no los derrotarías

-No hagas mucho caso de lo que ella dice, Kojiro –le dijo Genzo al muchacho del Meiwa

-¡Óyeme! –le dijo ofendida Paola a su primo

-Jaja, tu hermanita es muy graciosa Genzo

-¡No soy su hermanita!

-Paola, mejor vé con Sanae –le pidió Genzo a la niña

-Sí, mejor... –dijo Paola, mirando con rabia a Kojiro y marchándose hacia donde estaba Sanae

Ese día, todos festejaron el campeonato. Lastimosamente la alegría no iba a durarles mucho cuando se enteraron que Taro se iría y que Genzo también partiría hacia Alemania. Planificaron un partido entre el Nankatsu y el Shutetsu. Sanae ya estaba en la cancha cuando vio a Paola llegar con una bandera enorme que le doblaba su pequeña estatura

-¡Paola! –le saludó Sanae muy contenta de verla

-¡Hola! –contestó ella, llevando con esfuerzo bandera

-¿Qué es eso que traes? –preguntó curiosa su amiga

-Una bandera que hice yo misma –respondió orgullosa Paola

Paola le mostró la bandera, la verdad estaba bastante chistosa, pero a Sanae le gustó. Decía "Genzo, eres un inútil: Viva el Shutetsu".

-Pero lo que tiene escrito no tiene sentido –le dijo Sanae desconcertada

-Cómo que no, lleva un "mensaje ambiguo", para confundir al rival –le explicó Paola

-¿Y cómo piensas confundirlos? –preguntó intrigada Sanae

-Fácil, -contestó su amiga, como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia- El que lo lea no sabrá si estoy a favor del Shutetsu o no, jaja

-¡Ay Paola! –le dijo riendo Sanae

Después de ese partido tan divertido todos se sentaron a descansar. Paola le pidió a Sanae hablar a solas.

-¿Por qué el misterio? –preguntó extrañada Sanae

Ante lo que dijo, Paola abrazó a Sanae.

-¿Qué tienes? –volvió a preguntarle

-Me iré con Genzo a Alemania –contestó Paola tristemente

-¿Qué?

-No quiero quedarme sola, así que me iré con él. Si tengo suerte, mis tíos dejarán que vuelva en un tiempo

-¿Y volverás al Nankatsu?

-Eso espero, al menos rogaré porque Ryo y Hanji ya no estén para entonces, jaja –bromeó Paola, tratando de hacer menos triste su despedida

-Te voy a extrañar mucho –le dijo con tristeza Sanae

-Y yo a ti

-No será tan divertido sin ti

-Pero nos veremos en Europa, ¿irás, no? –le preguntó emocionada Paola

-Eso creo –contestó no muy segura Sanae

-Te estaré esperando –dijo Paola

-Lo que hago por ti... –respondió Patty, esbozando una sonrisa

-No, lo que yo hago por ti...

Mientras ellas conversaban, Ryo y Hanji veían a las niñas muy extrañados.

-Y ahora éstas qué se traerán entre manos –dijo Ryo preocupado

-¿Cómo saberlo, -respondió Hanji- Las dos son unas brujas

-Ya basta, -los reprendió Taro- Dejen de insultarlas

-Paola estaba muy triste cuando se enteró... –les comentó Genzo

-De qué se enteró –preguntó intrigado Tsubasa

-Que se irá conmigo a Alemania

-Qué lástima, -dijo Taro- Con lo bien que se llevaba con Sanae

-¿Sanae te dá lástima, -preguntó incrédulo Genzo- ¿Qué me dices de mi, tendré que aguantar a esa niña

-Ni modo Genzo, -se burló Ryo- Todo sea por la familia, jajaja

-Claro, búrlense, como no es su prima –les reclamó Genzo al escuchar las risotadas de todos sus amigos

-Pero por lo que pude notar durante el partido –les dijo Hanji- Nosotros no somos las únicas víctimas de tu primita

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó curioso Genzo

-¿No viste a Kojiro? –siguió Hanji- Tenía una cara de preocupación tremenda cuando Paola le hablaba, jaja

-Creo que Hanji tiene razón –confirmó sonriente Tsubasa- Paola desquició a Kojiro

-¿Paola enfrentó a Kojiro, jaja, ¡ver para creer! –les contestó Genzo

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro se fue al día siguiente. Genzo y Paola unos días después. Sanae se reencontró con su amiga en Francia durante el mundial infantil. Ambas se divirtieron mucho, Paola le presentó a Sanae al capitán de Alemania, el Kaiser, que se había hecho su amigo hace tiempo. Genzo estaba todo el tiempo con la selección mientras su prima estaba con Sanae y casi no veía a los japoneses, excepto a Taro y Tsubasa.

Lo extraño era que cada vez que Sanae le decía a Paola que fueran a ver a sus amigos Paola se rehusaba y no había forma de convencerla. Sanae creía que era por el problema que había tenido con Kojiro, así que no iba a insistir, pero en realidad a Paola le daba vergüenza ir porque no quería encontrarse con Ken, ni ella sabía por qué le daba tanta vergüenza, pero que le daba vergüenza, pues le daba.


	6. Capítulo VI: años después

**Capítulo VI:AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

...Sanae y los muchachos crecieron, ya todos tenían 15 años. Estaban en secundaria, Ryo seguía siendo tan bromista como siempre, pero claro, ya hace años que no estaba con Hanji. Sanae seguía enamorada de Tsubasa y rara vez le llegaban cartas de Paola. Según la mayoría de los muchachos a Paola se le habían subido nuevamente los humos en Alemania y volvió a ser una niña odiosa y caprichosa.

Genzo no comentaba nada acerca de su prima, pero por lo que Taro les había escrito en una carta, era muy celoso de su prima, no dejaba que ningún muchachito la moleste.

_En el aeropuerto de Fujisawa..._

-Ya llegamos –dijo Mikami, saliendo por la zona de desembarque

-Por lo visto sí –contestó fríamente Paola

-Ahora tú decidirás lo que vas a hacer. Genzo ya no está en el Nankatsu, así que tú elegirás si estudias allá o no, tus tíos te dieron a elegir

-Y elegí no quedarme en Alemania –dijo tristemente y más para sí la muchacha

-Espero que aquí puedas reponerte de lo que pasó –trató de animarla Mikami

-No quiero hablar de eso –le pidió Paola, bajando la cabeza

Paola prácticamente se había convertido en una persona distinta. Había crecido mucho, pero aun mantenía el porte elegante que siempre tuvo, lo mismo que el rostro serio. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, corto, hasta los hombros, era esbelta, tenía una belleza especial que se notaba aun sin maquillaje.

-Apúrate o el taxi nos dejará –le dijo Mikami, una vez que había llegado afuera del aeropuerto

-Ya voy –contestó Paola, apresurando el paso

Paola miraba la ciudad como tratando de reconocerla, porque nunca tuvo buena memoria. Llegaron a la casa de Genzo. Al entrar ninguno de los empleados reconoció a la muchacha.

En cuanto llegaron Paola dejó su abrigo y salió sin decir nada. Fue a pasear la ciudad, recordándola como cuando estaba con Genzo. Llegó a aquella cancha donde su primo solía entrenar, caminando y caminando logró dar con el colegio Nankatsu. Como eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde no había mucha gente, entró al colegio, se notaba que no conocía nada de por ahí. Llegó hasta la cancha de entrenamiento, donde vio a unos muchachos jugando "¿Serán ellos?", pensó, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Sanae, que presenciaba el entrenamiento como asistente del entrenador que era, vio a la muchacha visitante y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –le preguntó amablemente Sanae, sin reconocerla

Paola la miró de arriba abajo, no la reconoció, y respondió con arrogancia.

-Sólo estoy viendo

A Sanae no le gustó el tonito de la muchacha así que prefirió retirarse para no crear un problema, cuando era una niña tal vez se hubiera violentado ante tal respuesta, pero al parecer había madurado y era más calmada. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, todos estaban muy agotados, retirándose hacia los vestidores. Paola se acercó a un balón que habían dejado ir, lo cogió entre sus manos, lo hizo rebotar y comenzó a hacer técnicas con sus pies. Ante el espectáculo, los jugadores del Nankatsu la vieron asombrados

-Es muy buena... –opinó Hajime

-Es cierto –corroboró Mamoru

Paola levantó un poco el balón y, sin pensarlo dos veces, remató con una fuerza tal que el balón terminó en el fondo de las redes.

-Ni que fuera tan difícil patear un balón... –dijo la muchacha con un dejo de soberbia

Sanae la miró extrañada, ¿de dónde la conocía?.

-¡Oye, muchacha, alcánzame el balón que pateaste! –le pidió Sanae, mientras recogía el resto de los balones y los metía en una gran red

Paola la miró con desplante.

-Ni que fuera tu pasapelotas –contestó molesta Paola

Todos se miraron extrañados, no era la primera vez que escuchaban esa frase. Sanae corrió a traer el balón, cuando volvía pasó por el lado de Paola.

-Odiosa –le dijo enojada Sanae

-Ignoraré lo que dijiste, no quiero lastimarte –dijo fríamente Paola- Ja, lo que hago por ti

Sanae se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa última frase.

-No puede ser –se dijo para sí Sanae, boquiabierta- ¿Paola?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –le preguntó Paola, sin reconocerla aun

-¡Paola, sí, eres tú –le dijo alegremente Sanae, mientras la abrazaba efusivamente y desconcertaba más a sus amigos

-¿Qué te ocurre, ¡suéltame! –le ordenó fastidiada Paola

-¡Mira, voy aguantar tus desplantes porque eres mi amiga! –contestó sonriente Sanae soltándola- Lo que hago por ti

Paola abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Sanae? –le preguntó incrédula

-Claro, quién más si no

Paola abrazó a Sanae, hace mucho que no veía a su amiga y la había extrañado.

-Sanae tendrá que presentarme a su amiga, jiji –rió pícaramente Ryo

Mamoru miraba aquella escena, de pronto, como si se le iluminara una idea en la mente después de analizar lo que había escuchado decir a esa muchacha, se paró y corrió hacia ellas.

-¿Paola? –preguntó él, desconcertado

-No me digas que no reconoces a Mamoru –le dijo Sanae a la recién llegada al ver su cara de extrañeza

-¿Mamoru? –preguntó insegura Paola

Mamoru abrazó a Paola, era el único que la había reconocido.

-¡Pero qué mala suerte tengo! –se quejó Ryo al ver aquella escena- Mamoru ya se me adelantó

-Humm, vaya, al parecer sí que entrenaron duró, jaja –se burló Paola, mientras se tapaba la nariz

-Lo siento, yo... –se disculpó Mamoru, soltando a su amiga bastante apenado

-No te preocupes, era broma –contestó Paola sonriendo

Sanae se acercó a los demás junto con Paola. Ryo, que se había sentado a ver todo lo que ocurría, se paró como un resorte al verlas acercarse.

-Hola, soy Ryo y soy soltero –se presentó haciendo una reverencia

-Vaya Ryo, al parecer lo tonto no se te quitó –contestó bromeando Paola

-¿Paola? –le dijo Tsubasa

-Tú si la reconociste Tsubasa –se sorprendió Sanae

-Bueno, al menos para ser su capitán no eres tan tonto como ellos, jaja Hola Tsubasa

Todos los que la conocían se pararon, ¿en realidad era la prima de Genzo?.

-No te reconocimos –le dijo sorprendido Hajime

-Ni yo a ustedes –respondió sinceramente ella- Así que los perdono

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –le preguntó Kisugi

-Hoy, con Mikami, así que decidí salir a pasear y de pronto me encontré en el Nankatsu. Por lo visto no están todos

-Muchos se fueron –dijo Ryo, con cierta melancolía

-Entiendo...

-¿Viniste a inscribirte al Nankatsu? –le preguntó emocionada Sanae

-Todavía no sé -contestó Paola- Mis tíos quieren que entre a un colegio privado, así que tal vez me vaya a Tokio

-¿Por qué, ¿acaso no te gusta nuestro colegio? –la increpó Ryo

-No es cosa de gustos, es cosa de ver lo mejor para mi

-Por lo visto sigues siendo tan creída como siempre –le dijo Ryo, cruzándose de brazos algo enojado

-Creída o no recuerda que golpeo muy fuerte –contestó Paola en tono amenazante

Todos vieron la cara de susto de Ryo, que prefirió callar.

-¿Entonces a qué colegio irás? –volvió a preguntar interesada Sanae

-Cómo era que se llamaba... –trataba de recordar Paola- ¡Ah sí! Al Toho

Con la respuesta dejó a toso sus amigos asombrados y boquiabiertos, que en coro le preguntaron: ¡¡¿Qué!

-¿Acaso no sabes quiénes están ahí? –le preguntó incrédulo Hajime

-Cómo voy a saberlo si recién llegué hoy –respondió Paola como si fuera algo obvio- Además mucho no me enteré allá de lo que ocurría por aquí

-Kojiro, Ken y Takeshi estudian en el Toho –le explicó Sanae

-¿Kojiro? –le preguntó confundida Paola

-No me digas que no te acuerdas de Kojiro –le dijo Tsubasa- ¿El que jugaba en el Meiwa?

-¡Ah, ése Kojiro! –dijo Paola, haciendo memoria

-Después quién es más tonto que quién –se burló de ella Ryo

-Cállate –se defendió la prima de Genzo

-No podrás soportar a ese trío –comentó en tono fastidiado Mamoru

-¿Trío? –volvió a preguntar confundida Paola

-Bueno, al menos a ese dúo –siguió Mamoru, más para él que para los demás

-¿Cuál dúo, no te entiendo

-El de Kojiro y Ken –le aclaró Kisugi

Paola los miró extrañada.

-¿Ken Wakashimazu?

-¡Qué ironía! –se burló Ryo- No recuerda a Kojiro, ni siquiera nos reconoce, ¡pero bien que se acuerda de Ken!

Paola se sonrojó levemente.

-Así que ellos estudian ahí –dijo Paola, tratando de proseguir con la conversación

-Sí, creímos que lo sabías –le dijo Sanae

-Pues la verdad no –contestó su amiga

-Ya no hablen de esos dos –pidió algo molesto Mamoru- Cuéntanos cómo te fue

- Les cuento luego de que se bañen –les dijo en tono de broma Paola

-Es cierto, ¡apestan! –continuó burlándose Sanae

Los muchachos se miraron unos a otros muy avergonzados y corrieron a las duchas. Luego que los muchachos se bañaron se fueron a un café muy sencillo a hablar con Paola. Mientras caminaban ella y Mamoru conversaban muy aparte de los demás.

-Supe lo que pasó con el Kaiser –le dijo seriamente el muchacho

-Cuál Kaiser –le preguntó Paola

-Pues Karl –aclaró Mamoru

-¡Ah, ése! –dijo con un dejo de tristeza- No quiero ser grosera pero no quiero hablar del asunto, por favor

-Lo siento, no quise ser entrometido

-Es que estoy tan feliz de haber vuelto que no pienso amargarme pensando en ese cretino

-Por lo visto no cambiaste mucho en tu forma de ser –le dijo Mamoru sonriendo

-¿Bromeas, no cambié nadita, jaja

Cuando llegaron al café, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unos jugos.

-Cuéntanos cómo te fue en Alemania –le pidió Sanae

-Pues conseguí amigos muy buenos, claro que otros muy desagradables también –le contó Paola

-¿Y tienes novio? –preguntó interesado Ryo

-¿Me estás coqueteando Ryo? -respondió sonriendo Paola- Creí que para ti era una "brujita"

-Pero creciste… -le contestó pícaramente él

-Cállate –le dijo Sanae, dándole un fuerte pisotón y provocando la risa del resto de sus amigos

-¿En realidad quieres que conteste tu pregunta? –le dijo Paola a Ryo

-Pues la verdad sí

-Al menos disimula, ¿no? –le dijo Kisugi a Ryo

-Tenía –le explicó Paola- Pero el muy imbécil no era para mi

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó Sanae

-Primero porque tenía una hermanita que me cae de la patada –le explicó Paola- y porque además Genzo nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que esté con él. Según mi anticuado primo aun soy muy niña

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó Hajime

-Otro, ¡oigan al menos disimulen! –los reprendió Kisugi

-Jaja, déjalos, son muy divertidos –le pidió Paola

-Eso no se le pregunta a una dama –le corrigió Sanae a Hajime

-Lo siento… -se disculpó él avergonzado

-Pues tengo 14 –respondió sin mayor problema Paola

-Ya no eres una niña –le dijo Ryo

-Eso salta a la vista –comentó Mamoru seriamente

-¡Vaya! –volvió a decir Kisugi- Ni bien llega y ya están acosando a la pobre Paola

Ante la nueva réplica, sus amigos no evitaron la risa.

-No te enojes Kisugi –lo consoló Shingo- Ya llegará tu oportunidad, jaja

Con lo dicho por el defensa del Nankatsu, la risa general volvió a desatarse. Por su parte, Kisugi se calló muy colorado por el comentario de su amigo, mientras Paola sólo los miraba divertida.

-¿Y Genzo cómo está? –preguntó Tsubasa, cambiando el tema

-Bien, entrenando como siempre

-Hace rato vimos que pateaste un balón de una manera impresionante para ser mujer –comentó Morisaki

-¡Ah, eso! No es nada –les dijo con orgullo- Mis amigos en Alemania me enseñaron a jugar algo de fútbol

-¿Qué amigos? –preguntó curioso Ryo

-No sé si los conocen: Hermann Kalsh y Dieter Müller

-¿Son tus amigos? –le preguntó nuevamente Tsubasa, esta vez bastante sorprendido

-Sí, ¿por? –le respondió tranquilamente la muchacha- Claro que también lo son Schester, Kalsh y los demás. Pero Hermann se lleva mejor conmigo al igual que Müller

-Por lo que sé no son muy amigables –le dijo Sanae

-Eso parecen al principio, pero son super lindos –aclaró Paola

-¿Y Karl Heinz Schneider? –preguntó intrigado Ryo- ¿También es tu amigo?

-Ryo, mejor… -le dijo Mamoru, evitando que Ryo siga con su cuestionamiento

-No déjalo –le dijo Paola a Mamoru- Hace mucho sí lo era, ahora no

-No seas entrometido Ryo –lo regañó Sanae, quien sabía del problema de su amiga con el alemán

-Sé que para ustedes es extraño que yo me lleve bien con los alemanes –prosiguió Paola- Pero el hecho que Genzo juegue fútbol con ellos hizo que me hiciera su amiga, fue inevitable

-Dicen que te volviste muy engreída –le dijo sinceramente Kisugi

-¿Dicen? –preguntó ella extrañada- Quiénes dicen

-Apareciste en algunas revistas de Europa precisamente con los alemanes –le explicó Ryo- Y siempre ponían que eras bastante arisca

-Ja, idiotas –comentó Paola- Lo que ocurre es que no les agrada que no se les preste atención

-Debió ser difícil para ti, como prima de Genzo, soportar a la prensa –le dijo Tsubasa

-Sí, pero aprendí a enfrentarlos

-¿Y tus otros primos? –le preguntó Shingo- Los hermanos de Genzo

-Ah...ellos –dijo Paola sin darles importancia- Viven en Inglaterra, generalmente no están en Alemania, por eso no los veo. Digamos que el único primo con el que tengo relación es Genzo. Con los demás es como si no existieran

Esa tarde continuaron charlando, hasta que ya era de noche cuando decidieron retirarse.

-En dos días viajaremos al campeonato nacional, ¿vendrás con nosotros? –le preguntó Tsubasa

-¿Clasificaron? –les preguntó sorprendida Paola

-Oye… -le reclamó ofendida Sanae

-Era broma, pues claro que iré con ustedes. Espero que no defrauden a Genzo, allá en Alemania no se cansa de alabarlos, sobre todo a ti Tsubasa

Con el último comentario, Paola le sonrió a Tsubasa con una mirada pícara que hizo sonrojar al capitán del Nankatsu. Sanae lo vio y se notó algo molesta.

-¿Y dónde estás hospedada, ¿en casa de Genzo? –le preguntó Sanae a su amiga

-Sí, ahí estoy, dónde más pretendías que estuviera

-Si quieres te acompaño –se ofreció Mamoru amablemente

-Sí gracias –aceptó Paola algo apenada- Es que la verdad no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. Apenas llegué al Nankatsu, je

Todos sus amigos se miraron y casi se caen de espaldas. Paola se despidió del resto de sus amigos y se fue con Mamoru.

-Kisugi tiene razón –les reclamó Sanae bastante molesta cuando Paola y Mamoru se habían ido- Si les gustó Paola deberían disimular

-¿Quién dijo que me gustaba Paola? –contestó rápidamente Tsubasa algo sorprendido

-¡Cállate tonto! –lo recrimió Ryo, golpeándole un brazo- Te vendiste tú solo

Sanae se fue furiosa al escuchar la respuesta de Tsubasa. Todos la miraron extrañados pero no le dijeron nada. Entre tanto Mamoru iba caminando con Paola hacia su casa.

-Ahora que estamos solos quiero que me respondas algo –le dijo el muchacho

-Qué

-Supe que tuviste un problema con Karl y quiero saber qué pasó

-¿En serio lo quieres saber?

-Sí

-Como sé que puedo confiar en ti te lo diré –contestó ella- Hace bastante que lo conozco y que es mi amigo, pero recién hace como un año me hice "muy" amiga de Karl, si entiendes lo que digo. El problema fue que a Genzo no le gustaba que yo esté pensando en "noviecitos" así que no quería que lo viera

-¿Y?

-Como sabrás no me gusta que me prohíban nada –le explicó desafiante Paola- Así que me hice novia de Karl

-¿Tú? ¿con el Kaiser? –volvió a preguntarle muy asombrado

-Qué tiene de malo –le dijo ella algo extrañada- Bueno, el caso es que su "hermanita" no me soportaba, ni yo a ella, así que hizo cosa y media para que termináramos

-¿Karl tiene una hermana?

-Sí, una muy odiosa, Marie, ¡cómo la odio! –le dijo refunfuñando

-¿Y qué hizo?

-Le inventó a Karl que yo andaba con Otto Hefner a sus espaldas ¿puedes creerlo? –le preguntó indignada

-¿Tú con Otto?

-Como te digo, el caso es que no sé cómo lo convenció de aquello y logró que Karl desconfiara de mi. Como no quería tener "problemas en su equipo" decidió terminar conmigo antes que dejar de ser amigo de Otto y arruinar el ambiente interno de la selección. Obviamente Otto trató de convencerlo de la verdad, pero Karl no le creyó. Y, como yo no pienso estar de arrastrada de nadie, acepté el rompimiento

-¿Así nada más?

-Ni creas que me quedé así –le aclaró Paola- Me di modos para conseguir una grabación de una charla de Marie con sus amigas en la que contaba las mentiras que le había dicho a su hermano, y como sé que a ella le gusta mi primo, hice que él escuchara la grabación y ahora no la quiere ver ni en pintura, jaja

-No entiendo qué lograste con eso

-Fastidiarla: si a ella no le parece que yo esté con Karl, pues que se arruine, que ella tampoco va a estar con Genzo

-Pero si Genzo tampoco quería que estés con el Kaiser

-Pues no, pero no me hubiera hecho un daño tan grande con tal de separarme de él

-Qué complicado

-Sí que lo es. Por eso, preferí regresar a Japón, al menos aquí estaré más tranquila

-No te preocupes, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros –le dijo Mamoru

-Ya llegamos –le hizo notar Paola, una vez que estuvieron frente al portón de su casa

-Gracias por contármelo

-Por nada, de todos modos tenía que desahogarme con alguien. Gracias a ti

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos –dijo Mamoru- Adiós

-Adiós –se despidió Paola, abrazando a su amigo y luego entrando por el portón

------------------------------------------------------------

Había llegado el momento para los del Nankatsu: debían realizar su último viaje a Tokio a disputar el Campeonato Nacional y cumplir el sueño de todos…CONSEGUIR EL TRICAMPEONATO.

-Oye Mamoru, ¿no sabes nada de Paola? –le preguntó Sanae

-Sí, dijo que nos vería allá, porque ella iba en avión

-Pero qué petulante –dijo con ironía Ryo

-Petulante por qué –le dijo Sanae- No seas envidioso Ryo, bien que te gustaría ir en avión

Al llegar a Tokio, Paola los esperaba en la estación.

-Me tienen esperando desde hace mucho –les reclamó su amiga señalando su reloj

-¡Qué lindo recibimiento! –le dijo emocionado Ryo

-No te pases de fresco Ryo –le reclamó Mamoru

-Lo que pasa es que "algunos" –dijo Sanae mirando a Ryo y Hajime- Nos hicieron perder el tren por atrasarse comprando unas chucherías y tuvimos que tomar el siguiente

-No eran chucherías –se defendió Hajime- Eran revistas

-¿Ah sí? –siguió Sanae tratando de ver las mentadas revistas- A ver muéstrenme qué tipo de revistas

-Oye, oye –le dijo Ryo evitando que las viera- Es material ultra secreto, no cualquiera puede verlas

-Sí, claro –contestó Sanae desconfiada, agarrando su maleta y dejándolos- para no querer que las vea, seguramente son de algún tema indecente

-No es cierto –murmuraron ofendidos Hajime y Ryo, mientras veían de reojo sus revistas mensuales de Pokémon

Después de este pequeño contratiempo, Paola acompañó a los del Nankatsu a instalarse en su alojamiento. Como era temprano salió con Sanae a pasear, mientras caminaban escuchaban comentarios acerca del campeonato: oyeron de Kojiro, de Tsubasa, de Hikaru, de la eliminación de Jun, de los nuevos equipos. Entraron a tomar un refresco y sin querer escucharon un comentario que puso pensativa a Paola.

- Este año el Toho viene mejor que nunca: teniendo a Kojiro en el ataque los goles son seguros

- Sí, y con Ken en el arco no habrá nadie que pueda anotar

-Ken… -pensó Paola melancólica

- Yo creo que Ken superó con mucho a Genzo Wakabayashi –seguían comentando en la mesa contigua

- No hay duda de eso –le contestó su interlocutor

-No les hagas caso –le dijo Sanae a su amiga, molesta por el comentario- Quien tiene boca habla, cualquiera opina lo que le venga en gana

-Claro –contestó ella, sin prestarle importancia- Oye Sanae, ¿dónde queda el Toho?

-En automóvil, creo que no muy lejos de aquí, ¿por qué?

-Quiero ir a ver el colegio, dicen que es muy bonito

-¿Y por qué quieres verlo?

-Quiero tener una opinión acerca de él

-Si quieres te llevo, pero yo no entraré –le dijo decidida su amiga

-Como digas

-Lo que hago por ti –contestó Sanae sonriente

-No te quejes –le dijo Paola- Que ya voy planeando cómo ayudarte con Tsubasa

-Pierdes tu tiempo –dijo Sanae cabizbaja

-No seas negativa –trató de animarla Paola

Subieron a un taxi, que después de unos 30 minutos se detuvo frente a un edificio muy grande: era el colegio Toho. Paola pagó y ambas bajaron.

-Ya vengo –le dijo a Sanae, mientras entraba en el colegio

-No vayas –le pidió algo nerviosa Sanae- De aquí afuera se vé bien el colegio

-No seas tonta, no me voy a quedar aquí a ver el edificio

Paola entró sin miedo, Sanae se quedó afuera esperándola. Nadie imaginaba que aquella muchacha no era alumna del colegio. Caminando por pasillos y más pasillos vio un lugar iluminado, era la cancha del Toho. Al parecer estaban entrenando.

Paola se acercó a la cancha, eran los del equipo de béisbol los que estaban jugando, sin embargo habían más personas ahí. Aunque ella no entendía nada de nada de ese deporte se paró a verlos. Sin darse cuenta que alguien había bateado la pelota en dirección a ella, Paola seguía mirando a su alrededor, cuando escuchó un grito de "¡cuidado!". Al voltear vio una pequeña pelota viniendo a toda velocidad hacia su rostro, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero no pasó nada, abrió los ojos todavía asustada, luego de escuchar una voz.

- ¡Tengan cuidado!

- ¡Lo sentimos! –se disculparon los jugadores de béisbol

Un muchacho había detenido el balón antes que se estrelle contra el rostro de Paola. Ella lo miró asustada.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó amablemente sin verla y con la mirada aun fija en los descuidados beisbolistas

-Sí, sí gracias –contestó nerviosa ella

El muchacho volteó a verla y le sonrió, Paola lo miró y quedó estupefacta.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó preocupado él al ver la cara de asombro de Paola

-No, no, nada –respondió más nerviosa Paola- Ya debo irme, gracias por la ayuda

Sin darle ninguna explicación más Paola salió corriendo ante la mirada extrañada del muchacho. Otro muchacho se acercó por detrás y le habló.

-¡Vaya, qué malagradecida, la salvas y sale corriendo

-Qué extraño

-Mejor ya vámonos Ken, mañana tendremos otro agotador entrenamiento

-Sí capitán, ya voy

Paola apareció de pronto en la puerta, Sanae la esperaba sentada en la vereda.

-Te tardaste, ¿qué estabas haciendo? –le reclamó la asistente del Nankatsu

-Nada y no preguntes más, vámonos –le dijo agitada Paola, después de haber corrido, y caminando rápidamente

Sin detenerse, Paola siguió caminando mientras Sanae la seguía.

-¿Qué tienes Paola, ¿pasó algo? -le preguntó asustada Sanae

-No y no quiero hablar del asunto –le contestó tajantemente Paola

Llegaron al alojamiento del Nankatsu. Paola se despidió de Sanae y se fue sin decirle nada. Al entrar Mamoru miró extrañado a Sanae.

MAMORU: ¿Y Paola?

SANAE: Se fue. No sé qué le pasó que está como molesta

MAMORU: ¿Qué dices?

SANAE: Me pidió que le mostrara el Toho, fuimos, entró sola y después de un rato salió corriendo

MAMORU: (preocupado) ¿La llevaste al Tor, cómo se te ocurre

SANAE: Es que ella insistió, además no le veo lo malo

MAMORU: Pudieron haberle hecho cualquier cosa y tú ni cuenta que te diste

SANAE: Exageras, pero tal vez tengas razón, mañana hablaré con ella

Paola llegó a su hotel, se encerró en su habitación y no hizo nada más. Al día siguiente Sanae fue a buscarla para ir con ella a la inauguración del campeonato.


	7. Capítulo VII: el reencuentro

Capítulo VII:El reencuentro 

Sanae tocó la puerta del dormitorio de Paola. Ésta le abrió ya cambiada con un deportivo blanco.

-Sabía que vendrías –le dijo Paola

-Claro que sí, ¿ya nos podemos ir?

-Sí, vamos

Paola agarró una pequeña mochila, una gorra negra y salió con Sanae. Ya afuera se puso la gorra y caminaba sin decirle nada a su amiga. Sanae vio la gorra y descubrió que era una de las de su primo.

-¿Y esa gorra?

-¡Ah, es que se la gané a Genzo en una apuesta

-¿Qué apuesta?

-No creía que pudiera anotarle, así que lo reté y le anoté un gol desde el punto penal, ja –le contó orgullosa de su hazaña

-¿Le anotaste un gol a Genzo? –le preguntó asombrada Sanae

-Claro, ni que fuera tan difícil patear un balón

-Eso hubiera querido verlo

-------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron al estadio. Ryo y Mamoru estaban esperando a las muchachas.

-¡Hola chicos! –los saludó Paola

-Hola –dijo Mamoru

-Hasta que llegan –les reclamó Ryo

-No seas así Ryo –se quejó Sanae- Ni siquiera llegamos tarde

-No en su hora… -les dijo Ryo- Por cierto Paola, con esa ropa pareces un angelito

-Entonces mejor no me quito la gorra para que no veas mis cuernos, jaja

Mamoru dirigió su mirada un poco más allá, Tsubasa se había encontrado con Jun y charlaba con él.

-¡Pero si es Jun!. Ahora vengo, voy a saludarlo

-Voy contigo –se le unió Sanae

Mamoru y Sanae se fueron dejando a Paola y Ryo.

-Bien Ryo –le dijo Paola- Creo que nos dejaron solos

Ryo la vio asustado y sonrojado.

-No te asustes, no te voy a atacar –le dijo sonriendo- Pero hasta que vengan quiero ir a ver un poco el estadio, ¿me llevas?

Paola le extendió la mano, Ryo se acercó y Paola lo agarró del brazo. Caminaron por las graderías, Ryo se sentía muy orgulloso por la acompañante que llevaba del brazo. La verdad muchos se asombraron al ver aquella "pareja". Pero como no todo siempre tiene un lindo desenlace, para mala suerte de Ryo, se fueron a topar con los del Toho. El defensor del Nankatsu trató de ignorarlos y pasar de largo, pero lastimosamente Kojiro lo había visto, y cuando podía, pues no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de fastidiar al pobre.

-¡Vaya Ryo, no sabía que tenías novia! –le dijo irónicamente Kojiro

-Pobre, ¿no es ciega o sí? –le dijo burlón Ken

Ryo siguió caminando. Paola, como no sabía quiénes eran los que hacían aquellos comentarios, ni siquiera volteó a verlos.

-Vamos Ryo, preséntanos a tu novia –siguió burlándose Kojiro

Ryo se detuvo, ya no aguantó más las burlas. Se voltéo y sin miedo enfrentó a Kojiro.

-¡Mira Kojiro, ya déjanos en paz!

-No te enojes –dijo mordazmente el capitán del Toho- Es que me sorprendió ver a tu novia tan refinada y tú, pues tú ya sabes…

-¿Kojiro? –pensó Paola y volteó para verlo- Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres Kojiro Hyuga

-Sí, por qué –contestó él con soberbia

-¿Te gusta bromear con Ryo, pues a mi también, así que no pienso cedértelo

-Mejor no me defiendas –le pidió Ryo algo ofendido

Ken vio a Paola: era la muchacha a la que había ayudado el día anterior.

-¿Tú?

Paola miró a Ken, no sabía dónde meterse cuando lo reconoció.

-¿La conoces? –le preguntó extrañado Kojiro a su amigo

-Jaja, qué ironía –comenzó a reírse Ken

-Pues no le veo la gracia –dijo con tono de pocos amigos la muchacha

-Nunca creí que ayudaría a la novia de uno del Nankatsu –le dijo Ken

-¿De qué habla? –le preguntó Ryo confundido a su amiga

-Primero, no soy novia de Ryo –aclaró Paola- Segundo, si me ayudaste ya te lo agradecí, ¿no?

-Así que eras tú la de la "corrida" de ayer, jaja –se burló Kojiro

-Ni que fuera toro… -respondió con ironía la muchacha

-Jajaja, eres muy ocurrente –le dijo Ken sonriendo

-Ya no la molesten –les dijo molesto Ryo

-Déjalos Ryo, ni caso que les hago

-No entiendo –le dijo Ken- Si eres del Nankatsu, ¿qué hacías en el Toho?

-No te incumbe –contestó firmemente Paola

-Paola, ¿conociste a éstos dos? –le preguntó Ryo

Paola volvió a agarrar del brazo a Ryo y se dispuso a irse sin contestarle.

-Está claro que no es la novia de Ryo –dijo Kojiro- Está muy bonita como para él, jaja

Por el comentario de Kojiro todos sus amigos rieron, menos Ken que los miraba serio.

-Piensa lo que quieras –le dijo Paola enfadada

Paola y Ryo se fueron, dejando a los del Toho entre risas. Mientras tanto, el resto de sus amigos del Nankatsu los estaban buscando.

-¿Dónde estaban? –les preguntó Tsubasa

-Lastimosamente nos encontramos con los del Toho y se pusieron a fastidiar –les explicó Ryo aun enojado por el desafortunado encuentro

-¿Te dijeron algo ofensivo Paola? –le preguntó Mamoru

-¡Qué no dijeron! –dijo indignado Ryo- Hasta pensaron que era mi novia

Ante la explicación todos sus amigos se pusieron a reír.

-¡De qué se ríen! –les reclamó ofendido Ryo

-Piénsalo Ryo -le dijo maliciosamente Sanae- Paola es muy educada y fina, y tú, pues…no lo eres

-Eso es lo de menos –les dijo Paola seriamente- Porque hay personas que por fuera conquistan a cualquiera y por dentro son estrafalarios (mirando a Ryo) Sin agraviar al presente, claro

Ante el comentario, sus amigos volvieron a dar una risotada general.

-¡Por qué a mi! –se quejó Ryo, alzando las manos hacia el cielo

Mamoru vio a Paola, cuando dijo todo aquello sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. Al parecer se refería a Karl, pero no dijo nada.

Después de la inauguración todos se dirigían hacia la salida cuando vieron a los del Toho cerca de la puerta de ingreso.

-¡Ah, no, yo no voy hasta que ésos no se vayan –le dijo Paola a Sanae sin querer moverse

-Vamos, no tienes por qué ponerte así –le dijo Mamoru

-No quiero ir y es definitivo –se entercó su amiga

-Bien muchachos, adelántense, yo me quedaré con Paola –se ofreció Tsubasa

-Tsubasa, disimula ¿no? –le pidió disimuladamente Kisugi

Tsubasa trató de ignorar el comentario. Paola miró hacia Sanae que tristemente bajó la mirada.

-¡No gracias! –dijo con firmeza- Mejor váyanse ustedes que yo me quedo con Sanae

Paola agarró del brazo a su amiga y se la llevó hacia un costado, a un lugar en donde nadie podía verlas, detrás de un árbol.

-¿Estás segura, me parece que exageras –le preguntó Hajime, viéndola tras su escondite algo extrañado

-No exagero, ahora váyanse –les dijo Paola, haciéndoles un ademán con la mano en señal para que se alejen

Los muchachos no tuvieron otra que irse lentamente hacia su bus. Paola mientras, veía si los del Toho se iban o no.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –le preguntó molesta Sanae- No me digas que le tienes miedo a Kojiro

-¿Miedo yo, ¡yo me río del miedo! –le dijo burlándose su amiga

-¿Entonces? –le dijo Sanae, poniendo las manos en su cintura

-No quiero toparme con otra persona –contestó Paola, viendo detenidamente a su alrededor

-¿Qué otra persona?

-No puedo decírtelo, no ahora

-Mira –le dijo Sanae molesta- Si no vas a confiar en mi es mejor que me vaya

Sanae se fue caminando tranquilamente ante la mirada de preocupación de Paola.

-Sanae, no te vayas –le pidió susurrando y casi suplicando Paola, tratando que su amiga regresara con ella, iba a salir de su "escondite", pero los del Toho todavía no se iban, así que no lo hizo- Ahora qué hago, Sanae, Sanae

Sanae no se volteó y siguió caminando. Paola fue saliendo poco a poco del lugar donde estaba, cuando alguien que pasaba por ahí la reconoció y para jugarle una broma se puso tras de ella.

-Qué hago –dijo Paola en voz baja- ¿A qué hora se irán esos torpes?

-Si te refieres a los del Toho, se irán cuando yo llegue al bus

Paola no volteó porque había reconocido la voz. Se quedó parada, como helada. Ken vio la gorra de Paola y se la sacó.

-¡Pero qué linda gorra, la verdad te ves mejor sin ella –le dijo, mientras leía el bordado de la gorra- Supongo que tú no te llamas Genzo ¿o sí?

-¡Devuélvemela! –le exigió ella, extendiendo una de sus manos

-¿No que te quedabas callada?

Ken agarró la gorra y la puso en su espalda.

-Si quieres tu gorra, quítamela –le dijo tranquilamente

-No estoy para jugar, mejor me voy –contestó ella molesta, marchándose

Paola se disponía a irse cuando Ken la agarró de la mano.

-Eh, espera, no te vayas –le pidió Ken

-¡Déjame! –le dijo ella, tratando de zafarse

-Sí que tienes un humor negro –opinó Ken seriamente

-Y no sabes cómo empeoro, ¡suéltame! –gritó Paola

-¿En serio eres la novia de Ryo?

-No, de Ryo no, ¡de Tsubasa, así que déjame –respondió enojada Paola, corriendo luego tras su amiga

Ante la respuesta inesperada de Paola, Ken la soltó y ella salió corriendo.

-¡Sanae espérame! –le pidió a su amiga gritando

Sanae ni siquiera volteó y seguió caminando.

-¡Espera te digo! –le dijo Paola, agarrándola de un brazo

-No quiero hablar contigo –dijo molesta Sanae, zafándose y continuando con su camino

-¿Por qué estás así?

-Desde que llegaste estás muy extraña –le contestó Sanae

-Deténte –le pidió nuevamente Paola, poniéndose frente a ella y deteniendo su camino- Escúchame, te lo voy a contar todo, pero no aquí, tan solo quiero salir de aquí, por favor

-Está bien –accedió su amiga

-Vamos al hotel, allí te cuento lo que quieras

Ken veía cómo Paola se iba con Sanae y en silencio se acercó a sus amigos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –le preguntó extrañado Kojiro

-¿Estás bien Ken? –preguntó preocupado Takeshi

-Claro, claro que estoy bien –dijo no muy entusiasmado él

-¿Y esa gorra? –le preguntó Kazuki, al percatarse del objeto que Ken traía en sus manos

-Pues no es mía –contestó Ken

-Es obvio –le dijo Kazuki- Al parecer se la quitaste a la muchacha ésa ¿no?

Ken miró la gorra y se centró en el bordado _"Genzo"_.

-Por lo que veo esta gorra es de Genzo –concluyó Ken

-Por el bordado así parece –le dijo sin prestarle importancia Kojiro

-O sea que es cierto –se dijo para sí Ken

-¿Qué es cierto? –preguntó intrigado Takeshi

-Esa chica es la novia de Tsubasa, y por eso Genzo le regaló esta gorra –le respondió el portero del Toho

-Jaja, qué cosas estás diciendo –se burló Kojiro- Hasta nosotros sabemos que Sanae está enamorada de Tsubasa, por lo que no creo que deje que nadie más se le acerque, jajaja

-Como sea, ¿en qué te afecta a ti? –le dijo Takeshi a Ken

-Vamos Ken –dijo Kojiro burlón- No me digas que esa chica loca te gusta

Ken no respondió, miró a Kojiro y subió al bus. Kojiro paró la risa y lo miró serio.

-¡Auch! –dijo Kazuki, encogiéndose de hombros- Esta vez creo que te pasaste Kojiro

-Mejor suban al bus –les dijo de mal humor su capitán

Paola y Sanae llegaron a la habitación de la primera. Se encerraron ahí, Sanae todavía se veía molesta.

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó Paola sentándose sobre su cama y tirando hacia un lado su mochila

-No creí que cuando llegaras todo iba a ser tan distinto –contestó Sanae, acercando una silla

-No te entiendo

-Cuando eras una niña todos bromeaban contigo, ahora parece que sólo quisieran ligar contigo, ¡hasta Tsubasa!

-¡Tiempo fuera! –le dijo Paola indignada, haciendo un gesto de "tiempo" con ambas manos- ¿Qué dices de Tsubasa?

-¿No te das cuenta? –trató de explicarle Sanae con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo no le importo, tú sí

-No seas tonta amiga, apenas llegué hace unos días –quiso consolarla Paola- Además Tsubasa está reservado para ti, lo digo yo, que no acepto que me den la contra

-Eso no es cierto

-Mira, es absurdo que pienses eso –le dijo abrazándola- Yo te voy a ayudar con Tsubasa, ese chico torpe tendrá que darse cuenta lo especial que eres para él, por las buenas o por las malas

-¡Paola! –dijo Sanae bastante conmovida, abrazando a su amiga

-No llores o me harás llorar a mi y sabes cómo odio eso –le pidió Paola, soltándola

-Sabes que quiero mucho a Tsubasa –le explicó Sanae, enjugándose las lágrimas

-Claro que lo sé. El caso es que él se entere de eso

-No podré decírselo jamás –dijo tristemente su amiga

-Ya veremos cómo hacemos que se entere –la animó Paola, dándole un pañuelo de papel

-Discúlpame por desconfiar de ti –le pidió Sanae, mientras tomaba el pañuelo y se limpiaba las lágrimas

-No digas eso, además Tsubasa creció y se puso como quiere –continuó Paola- Pero...¡no es mi tipo! Sabes que es un hijito de papá y eso no me gusta

-Oye... –le dijo algo ofendida por el comentario

-Además te conté en mis cartas lo que pasó con Karl –le dijo con un dejo de tristeza

-¡Claro, pero qué tonta! –se recriminó Sanae a si misma- Y yo creyendo que viniste a coquetear con los chicos

-Eso nunca, ellos son mis amigos y los quiero sólo como eso

-Pero tú estás muy extraña por algo más, ¿no es así? –le preguntó preocupada Sanae

-Sí, pero me dá vergüenza contarlo –respondió Paola apenada

-No digas eso, eres mi amiga y no quiero que me ocultes nada –la animó Sanae

-Está bien...


	8. Capítulo VIII: terrible confesión

Capítulo VIII:Terrible confesión 

-Está bien –aceptó resignada Paola- Pero después de oírme no te burles

-No lo haré, cómo crees –respondió indignada Sanae

-¿Te acuerdas de hace años, aquél partido semifinal en el que me perdí en Tokio por culpa de Genzo?

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue muy gracioso –recordó Sanae, esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Y recuerdas que te conté de un niño que me ayudó a llegar al estadio?

-Sí, ése al que no le preguntaste el nombre, jaja, claro que me acuerdo

-Nunca te lo dije, pero ese mismo día lo volví a ver y me enteré su nombre

-¿Se lo preguntaste? –preguntó curiosa la muchacha del Nankatsu

-No precisamente, me enteré por casualidad

-Y qué con él –se encogió de hombros Sanae

-Pues que era muy niña para que alguien me guste –explicó sonrojada Paola- Pero creo que al fin entendí que ese niño sí me gustaba

-¿Y dónde está lo grave del asunto? –le dijo su amiga, mirándola con ternura- A mi también Tsubasa me gusta desde niña

-Bueno, pero...el caso es que desde ese día no pude olvidar su sonrisa, ni siquiera en Alemania

-Es bueno saber que estás clavada con un compatriota, jaja

-No, no es bueno –la rectificó Paola

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañada Sanae

-Porque lo volví a encontrar, él obviamente no me reconoció –explicó melancólica Paola- El problema es que cuando lo ví, ahí estaba sonriéndome otra vez

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¡Que no puede ser! –enfatizó Paola, poniéndose de pié y caminando alrededor del dormitorio- Acabo de terminar con Karl, no confío en nadie, pero sin embargo él me perturba

-No seas tan cruel contigo –le aconsejó Sanae, siguiendo con la mirada a su amiga que iba de un lado a otro- Si él te gusta y ya no estás con Karl, entonces dícelo

-Y me lo dices tú

-No soy buena actuando pero sí hablando, así que hazme caso

-¡No, no puedo! –dijo Paola, mientras volvía a sentarse y golpeaba con una mano la cama- Además ya metí la pata y por eso me vas a matar

-Explícate –le dijo seria Sanae

-Es que cada vez que lo veo me tiemblan las piernas, y no me gusta aceptar que alguien pueda ponerme así –trató de explicar Paola, mientras se retorcía las manos nerviosamente- Además resulta que al susodicho le dio por fastidiarme, y para que ya me deje en paz le dije algo que no te va a gustar

-¿Qué le dijiste, ¿que éramos novias, jaja –bromeó su amiga

-No precisamente tú –aclaró Paola, entrecerrando los ojos y en voz más baja- Sino...Tsubasa

Sanae dejó de reír instantáneamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula Sanae

-Está bien, mátame, pero suavecito –le pidió Paola, tapándose los ojos con las manos y esperando el golpe

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? –volvió a preguntar Sanae, pero bastante calmada

-Para que no me moleste más –le contestó Paola, con un respingo que denotó más tranquilidad- Creí que así me dejaría en paz

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que lo conseguí y ahora me arrepiento –le explicó tristemente Paola

-Ya me confundiste –le dijo Sanae, con las manos en la cabeza- Espera un momento, empecemos por lo importante: dices que lo viste y te fastidia, entonces ¿quién es ese chico?

-¡No te vayas a morir! –le pidió suplicante Paola

-Si me dices que es Tsubasa, ya estoy muerta –respondió su amiga señalándola con un dedo amenazador

-¡No es él! –se ofendió Paola

-¿Entonces? –preguntó intrigada Sanae, poniendo las manos en la cintura

-Ahí te vá... –dijo Paola, volviendo a pararse y a caminar de un lado para otro

-Ya deja el suspenso, dime su nombre –le pidió Sanae, mientras se paraba y detenía el impaciente caminar de la prima de Genzo

-¡Ok, ok! –contestó Paola volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama- Pues se llama... Ken

-¿Ken, y qué con que se llame así

-Ken... –dijo en voz baja Paola, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia su amiga como para que escuchara mejor un gran secreto- ¿Wakashimazu?

-¡¡¿¿Qué! –gritó Sanae sorprendida, abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Sabía que ibas a ponerte así –le dijo Paola, golpeando con una mano su frente y arrojándose de espaldas sobre la cama

-¡Cómo que te fijaste en Ken! –le preguntó sorprendida Sanae, parándose y apoyando sus manos sobre la cama

-No pude evitarlo –respondió Paola distraída, mientras miraba hacia el techo- Él tiene la culpa por tener esa sonrisa

-Así que eso era lo que te atormentaba todo este tiempo –le dijo su amiga, mientras se sentaba a su lado, ya más calmada, y sonriendo divertida

-¡Pues sí! –aceptó Paola, tapándose los ojos con sus manos y luego quitándolas rápidamente para agarrar de un brazo a Sanae y pedirle suplicante- Pero no le dirás a nadie ¿verdad?

-No, pero déjame decirte que Tsubasa también va a caerse cuando sepa que tiene novia y él no lo sabe –se burló Sanae

-Qué vergüenza –dijo Paola apenada, mientras volvía a cubrirse los ojos

-¿Y por qué dices que te fastidia?

-Pues porque eso hace –respondió Paola, mientras se ponía de pié rápidamente y volvía a su caminar desesperado- Mira –le dijo, deteniéndose y señalando hacia su cabeza

-No veo nada

-Por eso, me quitó la gorra de Genzo y se la llevó

-O sea que él también coquetea contigo –concluyó divertida Sanae

-¿Coquetear? –preguntó sonrojada Paola- Nada que ver

-¿Y entonces qué le llamas a eso?

-En palabras decentes...ganas de fastidiar

-¿Qué harás entonces?

-Primero pedirle la gorra de mi primo –comenzó a explicarle Paola, como si se tratara de un plan maestro- Porque si él llega y vé que no la tengo se enfurecerá como no te imaginas

-¿Y segundo?

-Pues decirle a Tsubasa lo que dije, ¿no te enojas no?

-Dadas las circunstancias...no, no me enojo

-¡Qué rabia! –dijo Paola, golpeando el suelo con un pié

-¿Y, ¿con lo ocurrido ya pensaste si entrarás al Nankatsu o al Toho?

-¿Bromeas? No tengo ni idea

-Piensa rápido, debo decirte que Ken tiene fama de mujeriego –dijo Sanae algo apenada

-¿Hablas en serio? –le preguntó preocupada Paola, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga

-Lastimosamente sí

-Entonces acaba de desencantarse –le dijo Paola, volviendo a echarse sobre la cama

-¿Por?

-No me gustan los chicos así. Recuerda que detrás de Karl andaban muchas babosas, y aunque no les hacía caso, pues no me gustaba la situación. Ya aprendí con el alemán

-No pierdas las esperanzas, tal vez las cosas sean distintas con el "japonés"

-No sé, además ¿te imaginas si Genzo se enterara que me gusta Ken? –le dijo Paola volviendo a sentarse, con un gesto que parecía de susto

-Ni que a tu primo también le guste bromeó Sanae

-Jaja, cómo crees –se rió Paola, deteniéndose segundos después- Ya en serio, a él no le va a gustar nada el asunto. ¿Sabes cómo pelean esos dos por el puesto de titular en la selección?

-Sí, pero lo tuyo es cosa aparte

-Quisiera que fuera tan sencillo...

Por un momento Paola se quedó pensativa, mirando el vacío, mientras Sanae buscaba algo que decirle para animarla, cuando por casualidad vio su reloj, se dio cuenta que ya eran más de las 11 de la noche.

-¡Ya es muy tarde, mejor me voy, hablamos mañana –le dijo Sanae, poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-¡Ah, no! –contestó Paola, apoyándose contra la puerta- Yo no saldré de esta habitación mañana hasta que no piense cómo arreglar lo que hice

-Ya no te martirices, yo te ayudaré –le dijo Sanae, tratanto de retirarla de ése lugar para poder salir- Si quieres yo seré quien le diga a Tsubasa lo que dijiste sobre él

-¿Y podrás sin tener que confesarle lo de Ken? –le preguntó muy interesada Paola, haciéndose a un lado

-Claro, me tiene tranquila saber que él no te interesa. Y por lo segundo, Tsubasa no es curioso

-De eso que no me interesa, puedes estar segura

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces –le dijo Sanae abriendo la puerta y saliendo- Llámame si vienes a la concentración

-Seguro –respondió Paola, mientras veía a su amiga entrar al ascensor e irse, despidiéndose con una mano. Luego cerró la puerta y apoyó su cabeza en ella

-¿Y ahora qué demonios voy a hacer? –se preguntó en voz alta, con tono preocupado

Al día siguiente Paola le confirmó a Sanae que iba con ellos a la cancha. Al llegar donde sus amigos todos la vieron extrañados: llevaba unos lentes oscuros y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

-Hola chicos –los saludó con tono misterioso, mientras se tapaba un poco más el rostro con la pañoleta

-¿De qué te disfrazaste? –le preguntó Ryo, evitando reírse

-De nada, es sólo que el sol me molesta mucho –se excusó Paola

-¿Todo está bien? –preguntó preocupado Mamoru

-¡Claro, ¿y Sanae? –le dijo Paola

-Está hablando con Tsubasa –le explicó Hajime

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Paola buscando a su amiga con la mirada

-Por allá, pero... –le indicó Mamoru con un dedo hacia una puerta

Paola se fue hacia el lugar indicado, dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca. Al entrar vio a Tsubasa sentado y a Sanae parada frente a él. Ambos voltearon al ver llegar a Paola

-Hola... –saludó tímidamente la recién llegada, quitándose los lentes

-Hola –saludó por su parte Tsubasa, poniéndose de pié rápidamente

-Ya le conté a Tsubasa lo que hiciste –le comentó sonriente Sanae a su amiga

-Sí, Sanae me lo dijo –confirmó seriamente Tsubasa

-¿Y? -preguntó ansiosa Paola

-Mira Paola, no sé qué decir, la verdad... –dijo confundido Tsubasa, poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca

-No te preocupes, en cuanto lo vea le digo que es mentira –le dijo preocupada Paola

-¿En serio, pues te lo agradecería mucho, no digo que me moleste que hayas inventado eso –aclaró apenado Tsubasa- Pero en realidad prefiero no involucrarme con nadie

-Lo sé y no sabes cómo lo siento –le dijo la prima de Genzo mientras miraba pícaramente a su amiga- Además tú estarás esperando a una persona muy especial ¿no?

-Francamente no sé, tal vez sí –contestó el muchacho, sorprendido por la pregunta

-Pues...gracias por comprenderlo –le dijo Paola, haciendo una reverencia- Ya verás que lo arreglaré todo

Tsubasa asintió y salió dejando a las amigas.

-¿No le dijiste su nombre, no? –le preguntó rápidamente Paola a su amiga

-Cómo crees –respondió indignada Sanae

-Menos mal... –le dijo Paola, con un suspiro

-Mejor ya vámonos –le dijo Sanae abriendo la puerta

-Sí, mejor –contestó Paola, saliendo y colocándose nuevamente los lentes negros

Los del Nankatsu llegaron al estadio. Paola se veía muy misteriosa mirando hacia todos lados.

-El camino está libre, vamos –le dijo Paola a Sanae, susurrando mientras la agarraba de un brazo y trataba de que su amiga la oculte tras ella

-¿No estás exagerando? –le dijo Sanae siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga

-Claro que no, y avanza antes que aparezca

-¿Cómo le dirás que todo fue un invento tuyo?

-Ya sabré cómo

Estaban subiendo por las gradas, casi ingresando a la tribuna, Sanae antes, pues Paola la había mandado para ver si habían "moros en la costa". Takeshi miraba distraído la tribuna cuando vio a Sanae entrar. Sanae también lo vio, le sonrió nerviosa y salió corriendo a detener la entrada de Paola.

-No puedes entrar –le dijo a Paola, mientras detenía su marcha

-¿Por qué, si no entro los muchachos van a sospechar

-Espera aquí hasta que te avise –le dijo Sanae, mientras volvía a ingresar a la tribuna

-Oye Ken –le dijo Takeshi a Ken, luego que vio a Sanae salir- Creo que tu amiga misteriosa llegó. Estaba por entrar con Sanae

-¿Dónde? –le preguntó Ken, mientras miraba impaciente el ingreso a las tribunas

-Por allá –señaló con un dedo Takeshi, indicando el lugar donde había visto aparecer nuevamente a Sanae

-Ya vengo –dijo Ken, poniéndose de pié y caminando hacia el lugar señalado

Sanae volvió a entrar viendo si alguien observaba. Paola esperaba más abajo cuando Tsubasa apareció tras de ella, más tarde que los demás porque se había quedado conversando con Munemasa (Foggartini).

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Tsubasa curioso

-¡Me asustaste! –dijo Paola, mientras daba un brinco del susto

-¿Te estás ocultando o algo así? –volvió a preguntarle el capitán del Nankatsu, levantando una ceja en son de duda

-No, cómo crees –contestó Paola nerviosa, mientras instintivamente lo agarraba de un brazo- Mejor subo contigo, me servirás de cortina

-¿De cortina?

-¿Dije cortina? –aclaró Paola sonriendo nerviosamente- Quise decir "compañía"

Paola agarró con firmeza a Tsubasa del brazo y estaba ya subiendo por las gradas, cuando Sanae seguía mirando al lado contrario de donde había visto a Takeshi, porque había encontrado a Jun y le había saludado. Mas fue tarde cuando volteó y se dio cuenta que Ken iba de bajada, ya no tenía tiempo para avisarle a su amiga. El portero del Toho bajaba cuando vio a Tsubasa subir con alguien agarrada del brazo, a quien reconoció a pesar de las gafas y la pañoleta.

-Hola Tsubasa –saludó con voz grave Ken, mientras miraba a Paola que seguía agarrada de Tsubasa y trataba de ignorarlo mirando en otra dirección

-Hola –saludó sonriente Tsubasa- ¿Hace mucho que llegaron?

-No, no hace mucho –contestó seriamente Ken, mirando ahora fijamente a Tsubasa, que se sintió un poco intimidado y sonreía nervioso

Sanae, al ver la escena se golpeó la frente con una mano, y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Tsubasa, ven rápido! –le dijo Sanae, bajando velozmente por las gradas y llevándose a su amigo del brazo

-¡Qué pasa! –le preguntó Tsubasa, mientras que en un dos por tres la asistente del Nankatsu ya se lo había llevado metros más allá

-Que vengas te digo –le contestó Sanae, mientras seguía jalándolo, dejando a Paola en una bochornosa situación

-Pero...

Sanae se llevó a Tsubasa, así que Paola quedó frente a Ken.

-Te ves bien con esa pañoleta –le comentó Ken, sin cambiar de actitud

-Gracias... –contestó Paola apenada, mirando hacia el piso

-Toma, ayer no pude devolvértela -le dijo el muchacho, mientras extendía la mano donde tenía la gorra de Genzo- No quería molestarte, lo siento

-No te preocupes –respondió ella, mientras tomaba la gorra

-Sé que pensarás que soy algo fastidioso y...

-No, cómo crees –lo interrumpió Paola bastante contrariada

-Bueno, ya que te dí tu gorra, pues es todo, adiós –le dijo Ken, mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a irse nuevamente con sus compañeros de equipo

-Ken, espera –trató de detenerlo Paola

Ken ya iba subiendo pero paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Vaya, no creí que sabías mi nombre –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa

-Lo sé, desde hace mucho, pero eso no viene al caso –explicó la muchacha- Sé que tú no me reconoces, pero...

-¿Que no te reconozco? –preguntó sonriente Ken, mientras Paola lo miraba confundida- Eso piensas ah...No creas que olvido una mirada tan bonita como la tuya...Paola. Sólo espero que en esta ocasión no hayas terminado perdida por ahí

Paola no sabía qué decir. Ken le sonrió nuevamente y se fue.

-¿Qué dijo? –se preguntó susurrando Paola, y estando a punto de colapsar- ¿Me llamó por mi nombre?

Paola subió las gradas, vio hacia su izquierda, ahí estaban los del Toho; y hacia la derecha estaban los del Nankatsu. Se dirigió hacia la derecha, se sentó entre Mamoru y Sanae.

-¿Y? –le preguntó Sanae en voz baja y muy misteriosa

-Ni me digas, me fue de la patada –respondió murmurando ella

-Te vio subiendo con Tsubasa, ¿no?

-Sí...¿pero sabes? –le confesó emocionada- Me llamó por mi nombre

-¿Acaso no se lo habías dicho? –le preguntó extrañada Sanae

-Sí que se lo dije, cuando era niña y lo vi por primera vez

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió su amiga

Paola dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda, Ken también la miraba, pero luego de un rato el muchacho volvió su mirada hacia el campo de juego.

-¡Qué bruta que soy! –dijo en voz alta Paola, golpeándose con una mano la frente

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó Mamoru, que la había escuchado

-Nada, sólo pienso en voz alta –se excusó Paola

-Creí que te estabas confesando, jaja –se burló Ryo, que estaba sentado detrás de Paola

-Tenías que volver a bromear conmigo, me alegra mucho –le dijo sonriendo la prima Wakabayashi

Ryo le sonrió y siguió mirando el partido. Mamoru miraba extrañado a ambas amigas. Como ya no tenía caso, Paola se sacó la pañoleta y se puso la gorra de su primo, no se quitó los lentes porque en realidad sí le incomodaba la luz del sol (por si acaso se puso la gorra al revés). Cuando escuchó que alguien leía la inscripción de su gorra

-Genzo, ¿así que te cambiaste de nombre? –preguntó socarrón Hanji

-Jaja, ésa estuvo buena Hanji –lo apoyó Ryo

Paola se dio la vuelta, Hanji estaba sentado junto a Ryo y no se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, del detalle.

-¿Hanji?

-Al menos yo no me cambié el nombre, ¿cómo estás Paola? –le saludó cordialmente el jugador del Otomo

-¿No le dirás "brujita"? –preguntó sarcástico Mamoru, sin siquiera darse la vuelta

-Pues todavía no cumples 15 ¿no? –analizó Hanji- Pero creo que ya mereces nuestro respeto

-¡Vaya, gracias –contestó Paola irónicamente


	9. Capítulo IX: el ángel de la guarda

Capítulo IX:El ángel de la guarda 

Al terminar el partido los del Nankatsu salían de lo más divertidos, cuando se encontraron con los del Toho. Kojiro empezó con sus ironías, Ryo respondió y casi se arma una grande ahí afuera. Tsubasa tuvo que pedirle a Ryo que se calmara y Takeshi le tuvo que pedir a Kojiro que mejor se retiraran. Paola sólo miraba lo que ocurría, y claro, miraba a Ken que se veía muy serio y no decía nada.

-Hasta que ellos terminen de discutir, ven conmigo, te llevo –le dijo Mamoru a Paola en el oído

Paola le sonrió y le tomó del brazo. Ambos se fueron, mientras Sanae se quedaba a tratar de contener a Ryo.

-Ya vámonos Kojiro –dijo con desgano Ken- No vale la pena perder el tiempo con ellos

-Sí Kojiro, vámonos –lo apoyó Kazuki

Al fin sus compañeros convencieron a Kojiro para que se fueran y así lo hicieron. Los del Nankatsu también iban a retirarse, cuando Sanae miró a todos lados y no vio a su amiga.

-¿Y Paola? –preguntó extrañada

-Creo que Mamoru la llevó a su hotel –contestó Shingo

-Ojalá se lo diga –dijo pensativo Kisugi

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó curioso Ryo

-Nada, nada –respondió nervioso Kisugi- Pensaba en voz alta

Mientras tanto, Paola y Mamoru iban caminando mirando las vitrinas de la ciudad, algunas personas reconocían al jugador del Nankatsu y de la selección juvenil de Japón y charlaban algo con él, lo felicitaban o le decían algo de Tsubasa. Paola sólo se limitaba a sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó sonriente Mamoru, luego de haberle dado a un pequeño niño un autógrafo en su camiseta del Nankatsu- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, pero me haces recuerdo a alguien –contestó Paola melancólica, iniciando nuevamente su marcha

-¿Alguien?

-Bueno, a Karl –le aclaró, mirándolo de reojo- Recuerdo que cuando salía a la calle con él siempre se mostraba serio, trataba de ignorar a la gente que se le acercaba y siempre me decía que no les preste importancia

-Y eso no te gustaba –infirió Mamoru

-Él no es malo, pero lastimosamente debe comportarse así si no quiere que los demás se aprovechen de él

-¿Y lo quisiste mucho? –preguntó seriamente el muchacho

Paola se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que si querías a Karl –respondió Mamoru, deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a su amiga

-No sé, tal vez sí –contestó Paola, bajando la cabeza- Llegó un momento en el que no sabía si estaba con él por darle la contra a Genzo o porque realmente quería. Lo cierto es que me lastimó cuando dudó de mí

-Hummm, es complicado

-Pues sí –le dijo Paola, continuando con su caminata

-¿Y qué me dices de Otto? –volvió a preguntarle Mamoru, caminando siempre al lado de su amiga

-Otto es mi amigo, y lo quiero como eso, como mi amigo –le explicó sonriendo Paola- Recuerdo que a él y Müller les gustaba cuidarme

-No me los imagino siendo amigos tuyos –opinó sorprendido el muchacho

-¿Por qué no, si ustedes son mis amigos

-¿Y crees que podrías fijarte en uno de tus amigos como algo más? –preguntó Mamoru, en tono más bajo y con la cabeza gacha

-No te entiendo, explícate –le pidió Paola, frunciendo el ceño

-Que si podrías fijarte en un amigo tuyo como algo más que un amigo –le volvió a decir su amiga, mientras la miraba fijamente

-¿Como novio, por ejemplo? –le preguntó Paola, con los ojos muy abiertos

-Sí, exacto –afirmó Mamoru

-No sé –contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque tal vez sea peor desear eso con un enemigo

Esta vez Mamoru fue quien se detuvo.

-¿Qué dices, ¿un enemigo? –le preguntó extrañado

-Era un decir –le dijo Paola, tratando de disimular su metida de pata

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al hotel de Paola. Entraron al lobby, cuando la recepcionista le dijo que le había llegado una carta (por si acaso, Kalsh sabía dónde andaba metida Paola siempre, así que obviamente sabía que estaba en ese hotel)

-Gracias –le dijo Paola a la recepcionista, mientras agarraba el sobre, lo abría y leía el contenido de la carta- ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó preocupado Mamoru al oír la exclamación emocionada de su amiga

-Hermann me escribió, dice que sus entrenamientos empezaron, y que esperan que se programen sus partidos amistosos

-¿Hermann Kalsh? –le preguntó curioso Mamoru, mientras veía la carta

-Qué otro

-¿Y qué más dice?

-Pues que Müller está muy enojado porque no me despedí de él –comentó sonriendo Paola- ¡Qué muchachos!

-Bueno, te dejo leyendo tu carta, me tengo que ir –le dijo Mamoru

-Gracias por acompañarme –contestó Paola, mientras doblaba la carta

-¿Te veré en la cena?

-No sé, tal vez salga a caminar un poco

-No vayas a perderte en la ciudad –le recomendó burlón Mamoru

Paola pensó en lo último que le dijo Mamoru, qué ironía, "todos" creían que se podía perder otra vez en Tokio.

-No te preocupes –le dijo Paola- Y ya vete porque seguro, si no te apuras, Ryo se comerá tu almuerzo

-Al menos no olvidas su apetito

-¡Cómo olvidarlo, jaja

Mamoru se fue. Paola subió a su dormitorio, entró en su habitación y aun tenía la carta de Kalsh mano. Se acercó a su clóset, abrió la puerta, se puso de rodillas y de un cajón sacó un cofrecito de madera, lo abrió, adentro tenía algunas fotos. Agarró una de ellas y la contempló con tristeza.

-¿Por qué Karl?

En la foto se veía al capitán alemán con un gesto muy serio, acompañado de Paola, que para contrastar, se veía sonriente.

-¡Todo por culpa de Marie! –gritó Paola mientras golpeaba una de sus piernas con su mano e inclinaba la cabeza

Luego de unos momentos así guardó la foto con mucho cuidado, también la carta, contempló el cofre y lo metió al cajón donde estaba. Vio su reloj, eran como las 3 de la tarde. Se puso de pié, se acercó a la ventana y contempló la ciudad. Luego volteó, agarró su mochila y salió. Iba paseando por la ciudad, cuando en un periódico local vio una foto del Toho. La observó un instante, luego tomó un taxi y minutos después llegó al Toho, el que al parecer estaba cerrado.

-Y bueno, tal parece que no es mi día –comentó para sí Paola, apoyándose en las barras del portón de la gran escuela- Tal vez venga mañana a averiguar sobre las inscripciones

Cuando estaba por irse, algunos muchachos del equipo estaban caminando por ahí después de almorzar. Kazuki la vio y se acercó a la reja. Estaba ya por irse, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¡Oye amiga, ¿buscas a alguien? –le preguntó Kazuki, que la había visto acercarse

-No, a nadie –respondió tranquilamente Paola mientras volteaba hacia el muchacho- Lo que pasa es que quería averiguar sobre los requisitos de inscripción

-¡Qué mala suerte tienes! –le comentó Kazuki, mirándola con sorpresa disimulada, porque había reconocido a Paola, la supuesta novia de Ryo- Hoy no está ningún administrativo ¿Por qué no vienes mañana?

-Creo que eso haré, gracias –dijo Paola, volteando nuevamente para marcharse

-Espera, no te vayas –le pidió Kazuki, acercándose más al portón- Si quieres te muestro el colegio

-¿Y cómo si está cerrado? –le preguntó Paola, mientras se aproximaba a él

Kazuki se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Tarán, pasa –le dijo Kazuki amablemente

-Creí que estaba cerrado con llave –le confesó Paola

-No, porque no es una prisión –aclaró bromeando al delantero del Toho

-Jaja, tienes razón –dijo Paola, mientras entraba en el colegio- Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué te brindas a darme un tour por el Toho?

-Pues porque por ningún motivo lógico me simpatizaste y además, porque no podemos perder una alumna sólo por ser domingo –le explicó Kazuki mientras él y la muchacha se ponían a caminar por el colegio

-Gracias –le dijo Paola sonriendo

Kazuki llevó a Paola por muchos lugares. De día el colegio se veía más bonito. Estaban conversando sobre la historia del colegio, cuando otro de los muchachos del Toho se les acercó.

-Oye Kazuki, el capitán quiere vernos a todos en el comedor –le dijo seriamente Shimano, el número 6 del Toho

-Ya voy –contestó Kazuki, mientras el otro muchacho se retiraba corriendo

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme –le dijo Paola

-No, quédate –le pidió Kazuki, agarrando a la muchacha de un brazo- Además el tour no terminó y lo mío será un segundo. Vamos

Paola no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlo. Llegaron hasta una puerta donde había un cartel que decía _"Comedor del equipo"_. Kazuki entró y Paola se quedó a esperarlo sentada afuera, en una banca de madera. Mientras tanto adentro todo el equipo de fútbol del colegio Toho se hallaba reunido

-Siento el retraso –se disculpó Kazuki, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar

-Por suerte llegaste –lo reprendió Kojiro- Les decía a los demás que para evitar problemas con los demás equipos será mejor que los partidos los veamos por televisión

-¿Lo dices por lo que ocurrió hoy con los del Nankatsu? –preguntó Matsumoto, el N°8 del equipo del Toho

-Exacto –contestó Kojiro

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kojiro –lo apoyó Takeshi- Mientras más problemas evitemos será mejor, ¿no Ken?

Ken no contestó, estaba sentado, serio y sin prestar atención.

-¿Ken?

-¡Despierta, te están hablando –le dijo Matsumoto, mientras lo golpeaba en un hombro

-Disculpen –respondió Ken reaccionando- ¿Qué decían?

Kojiro lo miró y no le dijo nada. Takeshi tampoco comentó nada al respecto.

-¿Qué te sucede, estás muy distraído –lo reprendió Kazuki

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando –se excusó el portero japonés

-¿En qué? –le preguntó curioso Koike, el N°7 del Toho

-En nada importante. Bueno, si es todo yo me retiro, me duele un poco la cabeza y prefiero ir a mi dormitorio

-Está bien, vete, pero no olvides estar puntual en la cena –le dijo Kojiro a Ken- Hablaremos más a esa hora

-Como quieras –contestó de mala gana Ken, mientras se paraba y se retiraba del comedor del equipo

Mientras Ken se iba Kazuki sonreía pícaramente en su lugar.

-¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó extrañado Shimano a Kazuki al verlo sonreír

-¿Yoooo? de nada –respondió él disimulando

Ken salió. En cuanto vio abrirse la puerta Paola se paró. Para su fortuna, mala o buena, no era la persona que estaba esperando. Ken se asombró mucho al verla ahí parada frente a él.

-¿Tú? –le preguntó extrañado el muchacho

-Creí que eras otra persona –contestó en cierto tono desilusionado Paola

-¿A quién esperabas?

- Je, no sé su nombre –contestó ella, golpeándose la frente- Me olvidé preguntarle

Ken, como cualquier otro, casi se cae de espalda. Al parecer Paola no acostumbraba recordar preguntar el nombre de las personas que conocía.

-Pero al menos dime cómo es, si quieres lo llamo –le ofreció Ken

-No te molestes, de todos modos ya me iba. Cuando vuelva a verlo le agradeceré –le dijo Paola, mientras se disponía a marcharse- Bueno, adiós

-Espera, ¿a qué viniste? –le preguntó curioso Ken

-A averiguar sobre algo, pero como no hay administrativos hoy nadie me atendió, así que un muchacho que entró al comedor se ofreció a mostrarme el colegio –le explicó Paola

-¿Viniste a ver el Toho? –preguntó sonriendo incrédulo

-¡Qué tiene de raro! –se indignó Paola

-Nada, es sólo que no pensé que te interesaría ver el colegio del rival –le confesó Ken

-¡Vaya, al parecer te tomas muy en serio tu rivalidad con el Nankatsu

-Así es, así que si no quieres que te secuestre y le pida rescate a Tsubasa por ti –le dijo en tono amenazante el muchacho- Mejor corre

-Muy gracioso –contestó Paola, algo nerviosa- Sé que no harás eso, además él no tendría por qué pagar rescate por mí

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Ken, mientras se acercaba lentamente ella- Supongo que si eres su novia no permitirá que te hagan nada malo

-Pues por eso, porque no lo soy –aclaró Paola preocupada retrocediento lentamente

-¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó extrañado Ken, deteniéndose

-Que inventé lo de Tsubasa, es que no tuve de otra –explicó sonriendo nerviosa Paola- Quería que me dejes en paz y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-Jajaja, así que era mentira –estalló en risas Ken- Con razón, era imposible que Sanae se vea tan tranquila

-¿Sanae? –se extrañó Paola

-Es obvio que a ella le gusta Tsubasa –explicó despreocupado el muchacho

-¡Cómo lo sabes!

-Quién no lo sabe –respondió él, en tono de "es obvio, no?"

-¡Pobre Sanae! –se lamentó Paola

-¿Y ahora qué harás? –le preguntó Ken, bastante serio- Sigues siendo una del Nankatsu y puedo raptarte

-Ja, no podrías, no serías capaz –dijo Paola sonriendo, luego cambiando a una cara muy preocupada al ver la seriedad del muchacho- ¿O sí?

Ken la miró con picardía, Paola comenzó a retroceder más rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Ken la vio irse.

-¡Espera, ¡era una broma! –le gritó el muchacho

Ken corrió tras ella. Paola ya estaba lejos del Toho, jadeante y preocupada.

-¡Me salvé! –se decía Paola, mientras apoyaba las manos en sus piernas, tratando de recuperar el aliento

De pronto sintió que su cuerpo se helaba cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

-Era una broma –le aclaró Ken, agitado por la carrera

Paola se dio la vuelta, vio a Ken y no sabía si correr o no.

-Deja de mirarme así, no te voy a hacer nada –le dijo Ken

-Ya lo sé –contestó ofendida Paola

-¿Entonces por qué saliste corriendo?

-Porque... –balbuceó nerviosa la muchacha

-Jajaja, eres muy graciosa –se rió Ken, viendo la cara de susto de Paola

-Deja de reírte de mi –le exigió enfadada Paola

-Lo siento –se disculpó Ken, parando la risa- No quería burlarme de ti

-Como sea, bueno..., adiós –se despidió Paola, mientras volteaba y decidía marcharse

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó curioso Ken

-A la ciudad, ¿por? –contestó ella, sin voltear

-La ciudad no queda por ahí –le aclaró Ken

Paola miró a todos lados, obviamente no sabía dónde había quedado luego de correr.

-¡Rayos! –maldijo la prima de Genzo

-No me digas, te volviste a perder

-Sí, pero ahora la culpa es mía. No importa, tomo un taxi y regreso

-Espera, no te apresures. Si quieres te llevo a la ciudad, quiero descansar un poco y paseando sé que lo haré

-Bueno... –accedió Paola no del todo convencida por la idea- Está bien

Paola se puso a caminar muy nerviosa, Ken caminaba a su lado. Ninguno decía nada.

-¿Segura que está todo bien, te noto tensa –le preguntó el muchacho

-Sí, es que mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mi

-Los del Nankatsu –le djio el, algo fastidiado

-Así es –le dijo Paola con seguridad, notando el tono de voz que había usado

Caminaron por media hora, cuando llegaron a las cercanías del centro de la ciudad.

-¿Y ahora por dónde? –le preguntó Ken

-No recuerdo... –respondió Paola, rascándose la cabeza

Ken la miró y le sonrió, Paola se puso colorada.

-Ya sé, te llevaré hasta el alojamiento del Nankatsu –le propuso Ken

-No, no, ahí no por favor –le rogó Paola

-¿Por qué, ¿no quieres que te vean conmigo?

-No es eso, es que ellos no pueden salir y me aburriré mucho allá

-Bien, pues ahora sí que no sé qué hacer –le dijo Ken, encogiéndose de hombros

-Regresa con tus amigos, de a poco llegaré a mi hotel

-No, cómo crees que voy a dejarte sola

-Ni modo que te quedes conmigo. Además no soy una niñita –aclaró ofendida Paola

-Obviamente se vé que no –le dijo Ken seriamente, mientras la veía de pies a cabeza

Ante la respuesta inesperada de Ken ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates.

-Quiero decir que... –trató de aclarar el muchacho

-No importa, sé a qué te refieres

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta que decidas qué hacer

-¿En serio? –dijo Paola bastante sorprendida

-¡Claro!

Ambos caminaban por la ciudad, Paola casi no prestaba interés a todo lo que había en las vitrinas. Ken se detuvo en un puesto de revistas, compró una y la llevó en su mano.

-¿Qué compraste? –preguntó Paola, tratando de no hacer tan aburrida la caminata

Ken levantó la revista y se la mostró a Paola.

-Una revista de Europa. Es que me gusta enterarme de lo que ocurre por allá

Paola vio la portada, en ella salía Karl, por lo que puso una cara de desencanto.

-¡Ah, ése!

-¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó Ken, mientras veía la portada

-Por los periódicos nada más –respondió disimulada Paola

-Es muy bueno, no por nada le dicen el Kaiser

-Sí, claro –contestó ella, sin prestarle importancia

-Veo que no te agrada mucho

-Ni me vá, ni me viene –le aclaró indiferente la muchacha

Ken la vio, se veía triste y a la vez enojada.

-¿Ya comiste? –le preguntó Ken, deteniéndose en la puerta de un restaurant

-La verdad no

-¿No quieres comer algo?

-Bueno... -accedió Paola

Entraron al restaurant. El mesero les destinó una mesa. Luego Paola se pidió pollo con papas fritas (bien occidental la muchacha, no? P) y un refresco; Ken por su parte sólo un refresco. Mientras Paola comía veía a Ken leyendo muy interesado la revista.

-¿Y hay algo interesante en la revista?

-Discúlpame –le dijo Ken- No quería ser maleducado

-No te preocupes, deberías disculparme tú a mí. Mira que forzarte a que me esperes para comer

Ken le sonrió, Paola agarró su vaso y tomó un sorbo. Cuando de pronto, Ken vio una foto en una página, en ella salía Karl y detrás de él, Otto. En el pie de la foto ponían que _"el Kaiser continuará con sus entrenamientos después de resolver algunos problemas con Hefner, sobre los que ninguno quiso comentar"_.

-¡Vaya, quién entiende a los alemanes – comentó Ken luego de mirar la foto

-Por qué lo dices

-Porque siempre creen que son superiores a todos, pero no son más que fanfarrones

-No te entiendo... –le dijo Paola confundida, mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa

Ken mostró a Paola la foto en la que salían Karl y Otto. Paola agarró la revista, miró la foto y estuvo así por unos instantes.

-¿Lo ves? Les gusta inventar cualquier cosa para tener a la prensa sobre ellos –le dijo Ken sacudiendo la cabeza en signo de reprobación, luego miró a Paola y notó que no le prestaba atención- ¿Paola, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Eh, ¿qué dijiste?

-¿Te ocurre algo, pareces triste

-No, no es nada –dijo Paola algo triste, devolviéndole la revista- Sólo pensaba en algo

-¿En algo triste?

-¡Claro que no! –trató de animarse la muchacha- Sólo me quedé pensando

Ken no le dijo nada más, pero no dejaba de verla: ella había bajado la mirada mientras comía, parecía que ni cuenta se daba de lo que se metía a la boca. Cuando Paola terminó de comer Ken llamó al mesero para pagar la cuenta.

-De ninguna manera, yo invito –dijo Paola enfáticamente, agarrando de la mano a Ken que se disponía a pagar

Ken vio la mano de Paola sobre la suya, Paola lo notó y rápidamente quitó su mano bastante sonrojada.

-No, cómo crees –le dijo Ken

-Yo fui la que comió, tú no pediste más que un refresco

Paola insistió tanto que al final Ken tuvo que acceder a que pague ella. Salieron del restaurant y se pusieron a caminar nuevamente.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a mi hotel

-¿Y sabes por dónde queda? –le preguntó incrédulo Ken

-Hummm, pues, veamos. Si estamos en...y el hotel es en...—se puso a analizar Paola, mientras veía las calles a su alrededor, terminó por responder sonriendo- La verdad no tengo ni idea

-Lo suponía –le dijo Ken, moviendo la cabeza- ¿Al menos tienes la dirección?

-Por aquí tenía una tarjeta –dijo ella, buscando en su mochila y sacando luego una tarjetita- ¡Aquí está!

Ken agarró la tarjeta, la leyó y luego se la devolvió a Paola.

-No queda muy lejos de aquí, si quieres te llevo –se ofreció Ken

-Te lo agradecería mucho

Y era cierto, el hotel no era muy lejos de ahí. Cuando entraron, Paola no se dio cuenta que Sanae, Mamoru y Tsubasa estaban sentados a un lado del lobby esperándola para llevarla con ellos. Por suerte Sanae vio entrar a Paola y trató de atraer la atención de sus amigos.

-Cuándo llegará Paola, qué manera de tardar –comentó nerviosa Sanae

-Seguro no está muy lejos de aquí, recuerda que no conoce bien la ciudad –opinó Tsubasa

-Ojalá no se haya perdido –siguió Sanae

Mamoru iba a darse la vuelta a ver por la puerta cuando Sanae le dijo algo para distraerlo.

-¡Mamoru, no te muevas, tienes un bicho en el cuello

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó Mamoru, quedándose quieto- ¿Qué es?

Mientras, en la recepción, la encargada le decía a Paola que sus amigos la estaban esperando. Paola miró hacia ellos y puso cara de susto. Ken, absorto en su revista, no se dio cuenta.

-¿No quieres ir a tomar algo en mi dormitorio? –le propuso nerviosament Paola

Ken la miró extrañado, luego vio su reloj.

-Bueno, pero...

Sin dejar que termine de hablar Paola jaló a Ken hacia los ascensores, impaciente esperaba a que uno se abra. Por fin, uno se abrió, Paola y Ken entraron.

-No, me equivoqué, no era nada –alcaró Sanae cuando vio a su amiga subir al ascensor

-Me asustaste -la regañó Mamoru

-Jaja, pobre Mamoru –se burló Tsubasa

-Ya me cansé, iré a preguntar –dijo Mamoru, poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a la recepción- Disculpe señorita, ¿en realidad Paola no dijo a dónde iba?

¿Se refiere a la señorita Wakabayashi? –le preguntó la recepcionista

-Sí, a ella –contestó él

- Acaba de entrar

-Y por qué no le dijo que la estábamos esperando

-Se lo dije, pero se fue directamente a su dormitorio

-Gracias –le dijo Mamoru, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos- Paola ya llegó, pero se fue a su dormitorio

-Entonces vamos a buscarla propuso Tsubasa poniéndose de pié

-Esperen –les dijo Sanae, agarrando a ambos del brazo- Tal vez Paola esté haciendo algo importante y seguro baja después

-No pienso esperar más, así que yo iré –le dijo Mamoru

Mamoru se zafó de la mano de Sanae y se dirigió hacia uno de los ascensores. Sanae corrió tras él, puso su mano sobre la puerta del ascensor para evitar que se cierre

-Como quieras: si vas tú, voy contigo –le dijo la muchacha del Nankatsu

Tsubasa entró tras ella. Cuando llegaron al piso indicado, Sanae movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-¿Qué tienes Sanae? –le preguntó extrañado Tsubasa

-Nada, es que me hace algo de frío –se excusó Sanae

Ambos amigos se miraron, ¿frío, si el clima era estupendo. Se detuvieron ante la puerta Nº 722. Mamoru tocó la puerta, nadie salía a abrir. Adentro, Ken estaba sentado charlando con Paola cuando escuchó la puerta.

-¿No vas a abrir? –le preguntó a Paola

-No, deben ser los molestosos del lado que quieren pedirme algo

La puerta sonó otra vez.

-Ahora vengo –le dijo Paola, poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a la puerta; la entreabrió y miró sin sorprenderse a sus amigos- Hola...

-Vinimos por ti –le dijo sonriendo Mamoru

-¿Ahora? –preguntó en voz baja Paola

-Claro, ¿por qué la pregunta? –le dijo Tsubasa

-Ellos insistieron en subir –aclaró fastidiada Sanae- Yo les dije que no ibas a tardar mucho

-Debieron escuchar a Sanae –les dijo algo molesta Paola- Por favor, espérenme abajo que ya voy

-¿Estás ocupada? –le preguntó Tsubasa

-No, claro que no, pero estaba saliendo de la ducha

-Pero estás vestida y con el pelo seco –le dijo Mamoru extrañado

-¿Dije saliendo? -trató de corregirse Paola percatándose de su error- Quise decir, entrando a la ducha

-¿Ya escucharon, vámonos –les dijo Sanae a sus amigos, empujándolos- Te esperamos abajo

Mamoru y Tsubasa fueron arrastrados por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Sanae miró a su amiga y le hizo una señal de suerte. Paola cerró la puerta.

-¿Y, quién era –le preguntó Ken

-Te lo dije, los del lado que querían preguntarme acerca de qué canales salían en la televisión. Son molestos –dijo fastidiada Paola

-Qué extraños –opinó el, luego observó su reloj y se dio cuenta que era algo tarde- Tengo que irme, le prometí a Kojiro que llegaría para cenar

Paola sonrió ante el comentario.

-¿Qué te pareció gracioso? –le preguntó Ken, mientras se ponía de pié

-Eso que le prometiste a Kojiro que irías a cenar, sonó como a que él era tu mujer o algo así, jaja –se burló Paola

-Creo que sí, jaja

-Bueno, gracias por todo otra vez, nunca falta oportunidad en la que no me salves. Eres como mi ángel de la guarda, jaja

Ken vio a Paola mientras sonreía, y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Eh, Ken, ¿en qué piensas? –le preguntó Paola agitando sus manos frente a Ken

-En nada –respondió él reaccionando- Bueno, me voy

Ken se dirigió hasta la puerta, Paola la abrió. Ken se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue. Paola miraba a aquél muchacho que desde niña la tenía como atontada y aun no sabía por qué. Abajo, los amigos de Paola esperaban a la muchacha cuando Mamoru vio salir a Ken del ascensor.

-¿Y qué hace éste aquí? –dijo bastante molesto Mamoru

-Seguro vino a ver a alguien –trató de explicar perturbada Sanae- No seas exagerado, déjalo en paz

Ken también se percató de la presencia de los muchachos, pero prefirió ignorarlos y salir del hotel como si nada. Minutos después Paola apareció.

-Vámonos –les dijo Paola

-¿No que te ibas a bañar? –le preguntó extrañado Mamoru, viendo el cabello seco de su amiga

-Sí, pero la maldita cosa se descompuso a la hora de la hora, ja –trató de explicar Paola, empujando a sus amigos- Ya vámonos


	10. Capítulo X: el campeonato

Capítulo X:El campeonato 

Esa noche, en la cena, Paola estaba más pensativa que nunca mientras todos los demás reían a costa de Ryo. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Paola salió al balcón del edificio. Kisugi lo advirtió y se lo hizo notar a Mamoru. Éste se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Sanae iba a buscar a su amiga, cuando Kisugi la detuvo.

-Espera Sanae, no vayas ahora –le pidió Kisugi

-¿Y por qué no he de ir, tengo que hablar con Paola –le dijo Sanae, tratando de retirarlo del paso

-No puedes, por favor –le suplicó Kisugi

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre Kisugi? –le preguntó molesta Sanae

-No puedo decirte, se lo prometí a Mamoru

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Mamoru en esto?

Hajime se acercó, y como buen boquiflojo, le dijo la verdad a Sanae sin intención.

-Ojalá Paola acepte ser la novia de Mamoru –le comentó en tono optimista a su amigo sin reparar en la muchacha

Kisugi se golpeó en la frente con una mano, mientras Sanae abría los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó sorprendida Sanae

-¡Eres un boquiflojo! –lo regañó Kisugi

-Oh, oh –se lamentó Hajime- Se suponía que era secreto

Sanae se dio cuenta que no podía arruinarle el momento a Mamoru: él también era amigo suyo y lo apreciaba, y nada le daría más gusto que Paola estuviera con él, aunque lastimosamente sabía que eso no podía ser. En el balcón (qué cursimente ridículo, pero ya ni modo), Mamoru se había acercado a charlar con Paola.

-...y así conocí a Hermann y Müller –le contó Paola- Pero ¿por qué tu interés en saberlo?

-Sólo quería saber

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio: mientras Paola miraba el cielo, Mamoru miraba el piso.

-Mmmm, todavía no es luna llena, en unos días esa luna estará preciosa –le comentó Paola a su amigo, logrando que éste la mirara- ¿No te parece que la luna es muy linda?

No recibió respuesta.

-Mamoru, te estoy hablando –le dijo Paola

Mamoru reaccionó, miró hacia el cielo y asintió. Luego, como si se despavilara, agarró la mano de Paola, intentando hablarle.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó extrañada Paola

-Esteeee, no sé cómo decirlo porque no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar –comenzó a explicarle él bastante nervioso- Eres mi amiga, eres muy especial para mí, y sé que aun estás dolida con el Kaiser, pero...

-Pero qué

-Seré directo –le dijo Mamoru, armándose de valor- Porque si no te lo digo ahora sé que no tendré valor para decírtelo nunca más

-Qué quieres decirme

-Paola, siempre he sentido algo por ti, porque siempre supe que tú eras especial para mí, y aunque no encuentro las palabras justas para expresarme quiero preguntarte una cosa y quiero que seas sincera conmigo

-Me estás asustando, dime de una vez

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –le preguntó al fin con voz decidida, mirándola fijamente

Paola se quedó tiesa, aturdida, no sabía qué hacer o decir: ese muchacho que desde niño era amigo suyo le estaba pidiendo algo que prácticamente no era lógico, él era sólo su amigo, ¿qué habría hecho ella para que en algún instante ese sentimiento cambie en él? OO

-Pero... –balbuceó la muchacha

-Qué me dices –le preguntó ansioso su amigo

-Bueno, yo...creo que tendré que pensarlo

En ese instante Paola pensó "¿qué diablos dije, tenía que decir que no"

-¿En serio lo pensarás? –le preguntó sonriente Mamoru

-Sí –contestó Paola, tratando de corresponder a su sonrisa- Es que como tú mismo dijiste, sigo dolida por lo de Karl, así que necesito pensarlo

-Gracias Paola –le dijo Mamoru muy contento, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Mamoru se fue dejando a Paola mirando el cielo. Sanae se acercó sin que ella lo note.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó inquietada Sanae

-No sé qué voy a hacer ahora –respondió tristemente su amiga- Todo se me está complicando

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-No importa lo que le dije, sino lo que voy a hacer –le dijo, bajando la mirada

Adentro, Mamoru emociondo les contaba a Kisugi y Hajime de lo sucedido, mientras éstos lo felicitaban por su valor.

-Bien hecho amigo, hasta que por fin lo hiciste –lo felicitó Hajime

-¿Y cuándo te dará una respuesta definitiva? –le preguntó curioso Kisugi

-No sé, pero la entiendo –les explicó Mamoru- Así que la esperaré

(Como todos saben hay una babosa que entra en la historia, y aunque no me convenza del todo, tendré que incluirla, porque es parte del Nankatsu ).

-Ojalá y no tengas que esperarla toda la vida –comentó irónicamente Kumi, que había escuchado la conversación y ya se imaginaba de lo que se trataba- Según sé a Paola le gusta tener la atención de "todos"

-Mira Kumi –le advirtió Mamoru molesto- No hables mal de Paola, ni la conoces

-Tal vez no, y me alegro por eso –le respondió Kumi de mala gana- Porque no sé qué hace ella aquí fingiendo amistad con ustedes

-No seas envidiosa –le dijo Hajime

-¿Envidiosa yo, no tengo por qué estarlo –respondió indignada Kumi- Además lo que digo de ella es cierto, ustedes mismo saben que Paola tendrá que elegir entre el Nankatsu o el Toho y por lo que ví hoy...

-Sé más clara –le dijo más de malas Mamoru

-No quiero ser chismosa, pero hoy en la tarde –le comenzó a contar punzante- Mientras estaba en la ciudad de compras la ví paseando con Ken de lo más contenta

-¿Ken? –preguntó atónito Hajime

-Claro, Ken, el portero del Toho. Y no quiero ser mal pensada, pero a mi parecer, ella ya eligió: se irá al Toho para estar con él

-¡Cállate, no sabes lo que dices –le dijo Mamoru enfurecido- Paola nunca estaría con alguien del Toho, ni siquiera los conoce, y menos estaría con Ken

-¡No me grites! –le gritó Kumi ofendida- Además no estoy mintiendo, estoy segura que eran ellos, si no me crees, pregúntale dónde y con quién estuvo hoy en la tarde

-No es necesario, porque Paola no haría algo así –le aclaró muy seguro Mamoru- Sabe muy bien a qué equipo pertenece, de qué equipo somos sus amigos y de qué equipo es su propio primo, así que ¡deja de inventar cuentos!

Mamoru se fue hacia su dormitorio muy enojado con Kumi. Ella simplemente lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia donde Sanae y Paola conversaban.

-¡Qué linda noche! –dijo en tono irónico Kumi mirando luego a Paola- Aunque para "otras" la tarde haya estado mejor

-¿Otras? –le preguntó Paola, notando que la indirecta era para ella- Por qué no aclaras eso Kumi

-Kumi por favor, no vengas a buscar pleito –le pidió Sanae

-Déjala Sanae –le dijo Paola- Desde que llegué, esta imbécil no ha dejado de molestarme y yo ni siquiera la conozco bien

-No me insultes, pero claro, eso debes aprenderlo de tus "amiguitos", ¿no? –le preguntó Kumi burlona

-¿Amiguitos, pues por lo que sé, también son tus amigos, ¿no? –le aclaró Paola mordazmente

-¡Jamás! –contestó indignada Kumi- Yo sí sé a qué equipo le voy, no como tú

-Mira –le dijo Paola, apretando los puños- No me vengas con tus indirectas y habla claro

-Kumi, es obvio que los del Nankatsu también son amigos nuestros –le dijo Sanae

-Puede ser –alegó Kumi- Pero aparte de ellos Paola tiene otros amigos, ¿no es así?

-Ya estás delirando, ¿de quiénes hablas, ¿de los alemanes? –le preguntó Paola, perdiendo la paciencia

-De los del Toho obviamente -precisó Kumi- Aunque no sé si todos ellos son tus amigos, o...solamente Ken

Paola no supo qué responder y se calló al oír a Kumi.

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó Sanae nerviosa

-Aunque los demás no me crean yo sé que hoy estuviste con Ken, lo sé porque los vi –le explicó Kumi, cada vez con un tono más malicioso- Pobre Mamoru, esperando a que le des una respuesta, cuando seguramente "ésa" respuesta se la diste a Ken

Paola no aguantó más y agarró de la camiseta a Kumi.

-Mira idiota –la amenazó Paola- Si te atreves a comentar con Mamoru cualquiera de tus invenciones y lo lastimas, te juro que no me importará que ambas seamos mujeres, y te daré una golpiza tal que tendrás que estar mucho tiempo comiendo la insípida comida de un hospital, ¿me oíste?

Kumi tragó saliva, se notaba que tenía mucho miedo.

-Paola, déjala –le pidió Sanae a Paola, mientras intentaba que soltara a Kumi

-Eres una salvaje –le dijo molesta Kumi, mientras se arreglaba la arrugada camiseta, luego que Paola la había soltado- Te pareces a Ken...

Ante el comentario Paola, sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio una cachetada a Kumi.

-¡Paola! –se sorprendió Sanae, agarrando a su amiga

-¡¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de Ken! –le advirtió Paola a Kumi, mientras Sanae la agarraba de la cintura para que no volviera a golpear a la otra asistente del Nankatsu

Kumi, mientras se sobaba la mejilla, reía triunfante.

-Lo sabía –le dijo burlona Kumi

-Kumi, mejor vete –le pidió Sanae molesta

Kumi se fue sonriendo sarcástica, Paola no sabía si llorar o ir a seguir golpeando a Kumi.

-Cálmate –le pidió Sanae

-Ya no puedo más, ¡pero qué hice! –se dijo Paola tristemente, zafándose de Sanae- Esa imbécil le dirá todo a Mamoru, y yo no quiero lastimarlo, ¡es mi amigo!

Paola abrazó llorando a Sanae, estaba desesperada por no poder hacer o decir algo. Al verla así, Sanae sacó a Paola del alojamiento sin que nadie las vea y se fueron a su hotel. Al llegar a su habitación Paola aun estaba muy triste. Sanae le ayudó para que se acostara. Mientras Paola estaba echada en su cama, Sanae la miraba sentada junto a ella.

-¿Cómo pudo verte Kumi? –le preguntó Sanae

-No lo sé, ¡pero qué mala suerte! –se lamentó Paola, golpeando con su puño la cama

-No quería decirte esto, pero...tendrás que decirle a Mamoru la verdad

Paola la miró fijamente y se sentó rápidamente.

-¡No puedo, eso lo lastimaría mucho, más después de lo que me dijo hoy –le dijo Paola

-Pero es mejor que sepa la verdad por ti antes que enterarse por Kumi

-Sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo...

-Será mejor que ahora descanses, mañana veremos qué hacer

Sanae ayudó a Paola para que se acostara nuevamente, prendió la luz de una lámpara, fue a apagar la luz del dormitorio y se disponía a salir.

-Sanae... –le habló Paola

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella, deteniéndose, con la puerta entreabierta

-Gracias por todo amiga

-Por nada, para eso somos amigas, ¿no? –respondió Sanae, esbozando una sonrisa- Ahora duérmete, mañana nos veremos

Sanae se fue, dejando a una pensativa Paola en el dormitorio semi alumbrado.

Al día siguiente, Mamoru fue a buscar temprano a Paola para ir con ella al estadio: era el primer partido del Nankatsu. Cuando salían, Paola agarrada del brazo de Mamoru, él notó la tristeza de su amiga.

-¿Por qué tan triste? –le preguntó preocupado su compañero

-Es que...recuerdo cuando Genzo jugaba y yo iba a verlo, ahora ya no está aquí –explicó disimulando Paola

-Ya no te pongas así –trató de animarla Mamoru- Ya no está tu primo, pero sí nosotros, que somos tus amigos

Mamoru le sonrió y Paola le respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Al llegar, por medio de Ryo que se había enterado por Hajime, todos ya sabían que Mamoru le había pedido a Paola que sea su novia, así que no iban a dejar de bromear con él.

-¡Vaya Mamoru, qué cumplidito se burló Shingo- La fuiste a buscar hasta su hotel

-¡Qué tierno! –acotó Morisaki

-Que no sea ella la que lleve los pantalones Mamoru, ajusta los tuyos, jaja –comentó otro jugador del Nankatsu

-¡Pero qué lindos se ven, jaja –se carcajeó Ryo

-Ya cállense graciosos –les dijo avergonzado Mamoru

-Paola –le dijo Tsubasa a la prima de Genzo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Sólo espero que tu presencia hoy en la cancha no vaya a distraer a Mamoru, porque necesitamos de él, jaja

-¿Tú también Tsubasa? –preguntó resignado el compañero de Tsubasa

-Lo siento –se disculpó Tsubasa, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no puedo evitarlo

Paola reía con sus amigos del sonrojado Mamoru.

-¡Ya cállense metiches! –los regañó Sanae que acababa de llegar y había escuchado las burlas

Todos voltearon a ver a Sanae que los miraba enfurecida.

-Al menos hay uno entre todos ustedes, cobardes, que se atreve a enfrentar a una mujer, ¿no Tsubasa?

Tsubasa miró confundido a Sanae mientras sus compañeros reían de lo lindo. Un poco más atrás, Kumi miraba a Paola y sonreía con sarcasmo. Paola la ignoró. Los muchachos se despidieron de sus amigas y se fueron hacia los vestidores. Ese día, el Nankatsu ganó con un amplio marcador. Cuando estaban por irse, Paola le pidió a Mamoru que se quedara un momento a charlar con ella.

-¿Y por qué dices que no irás con nosotros? –le preguntaba intrigado Ryo a Paola

-No seas metiche Ryo –respondió Paola- Lo que pasa es que quiero hablar con él

-¿Y qué piensas decirle? –le dijo pícaramente Ryo

-¡Entrometido! –lo reprendió Sanae, dándole un pellizco en el brazo

Luego que los demás muchachos se fueran, Paola y Mamoru salieron del estadio caminando lentamente.

-Mira Mamoru, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante –le dijo seriamente Paola

-Dime

-Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar –le explicó Paola, cabizbaja y deteniendo su marcha- Pero necesito decirte algo antes que "alguien" te lo diga de manera distinta a la verdad

-No te entiendo –le confesó desconcertado Mamoru parándose frente a ella

-Primero, quiero pedirte que no lo tomes a mal, y que me creas lo que voy a decirte, porque es la verdad –le pidió Paola, mirándolo fijamente

-Ya no me preocupes y dime

Bueno –comenzó Paola, suspirando- Sé que ayer la babosa de Kumi te dijo que me vio con Ken

-Jaja, sí, eso dijo –se rió Mamoru, recordando las palabras de su compañera del Nankatsu- Claro que no le creí

-Ayer, salí a pasear –siguió contándole Paola- Y como quería ir a averiguar los requisitos del Toho, para que si quisiera, que no es seguro, pueda inscribirme en ese colegio...fui hasta allá

La sonrisa se borró de pronto del rostro de Mamoru.

-¿Fuiste al Toho? –le preguntó con voz grave el muchacho

-Sí, pero escúchame –le pidió Paola- Llegué allá, estaba cerrado

Mamoru la miró más tranquilo.

-Pero...un muchacho se ofreció a mostrarme el colegio por dentro

-¿Un muchacho, qué muchacho –le preguntó molesto su amigo

-Sabes que siempre se me olvida preguntarles el nombre –le recordó avergonzada Paola

-¿Preguntarles?

-Bueno, luego te cuento lo otro, ahora escúchame esto que te digo. Entramos, resulta que el muchacho era jugador del Toho

-¡Qué! –dijo en tono más que elevado Mamoru

-Espera, no te adelantes, no era Kojiro –le aclaró tranquilamente Paola

-¿Entonces era Ken?

-No, tampoco era él. El caso es que lo llamaron, y mientras lo esperaba, me dieron ganas de irme, cuando vi que la puerta del lugar donde había entrado se abrió, me paré y ...

-Entonces seguiste con él –continuó más calmado Mamoru

-No, esta vez sí era Ken –dijo Paola, entrecerrando los ojos por el ya esperado grito que de seguro su amigo iba a pegar

-¡¡Qué!

-Pues sí era él. Me preguntó que qué hacía ahí, le conté lo del "tour". Él comenzó a bromear acerca de que me raptaría, yo como tonta le creí la broma y salí corriendo

-¿Que dijo qué?

-Déjame continuar –siguió exponiendo Paola, mientras hacía señas de explicación de los hechos con las manos-. Afuera, yo no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde había corrido, cuando apareció Ken y me dijo que sólo bromeaba. Como yo no sabía por dónde quedaba la ciudad, él se ofreció a acompañarme, porque de todos modos quería distraerse

-Y decidió distraerse contigo... –dijo Mamoru, apretando los dientes

-Óyeme, eso sonó feo –se ofendió Paola- Bueno, entonces acepté que me ayudara a llegar a la ciudad, estuvimos caminando, luego me dio hambre, entramos a comer algo, en realidad yo comí algo, salimos, y como no sabía dónde quedaba el hotel, él me ayudó a llegar

Mamoru la miraba completamente serio.

-O sea que lo que dijo Kumi era cierto –dijo Mamoru

-En parte, porque lo que no es cierto es que yo estuviera "paseando" con él. Ken sólo me ayudó a llegar al hotel, y por segunda vez me salvó de perderme

-¿Segunda vez? –preguntó muy extrañado Mamoru

-Pues sí. Yo nunca te lo conté, pero aquélla vez que Genzo me olvidó en la ciudad, si no hubiera sido por Ken nunca hubiera llegado a la cancha con ustedes

-¿Qué dices?

-En ese momento no sabía ni quién era él, pero se portó muy bien conmigo

-Y ahora también se portó bien contigo, ¡no lo puedo creer! –protestó él, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y poniéndose a caminar

-Mamoru, no me digas que estás celoso –le preguntó Paola, siguiéndolo

-Sabes que sí, así que daría igual si lo niego –confesó Mamoru deteniéndose, pero sin voltear

-Pero sólo me ayudó para que no me perdiera –le explicó Paola, parada detrás de él- Y si te lo cuento es porque no quiero malos entendidos, eres mi amigo, y no quiero que nada provoque que dejes de serlo

Paola veía preocupada a Mamoru, que estaba furioso y ni siquiera la miraba. Paola caminó hasta ponerse frente a él, agarró con una de sus manos el mentón de Mamoru e hizo que él dirigiera su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Enojado? –le preguntó con ternura Paola- Si ya te conté la verdad

Paola le sonrió, Mamoru no pudo evitar más negarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

-No quería que lo que Kumi dijo fuese cierto, pero me alegra que hayas confiado en mí –le dijo, ahora más tranquilo Mamoru

-Eres mi amigo, el primero que tuve aquí, así que por nada permitiré que me dejes

-No podría dejarte y sabes por qué. Además sé que nunca te fijarías en ninguno del Toho, y menos en Ken –le explicó muy seguro de lo que decía

Mamoru sonrió a Paola y la abrazó, mientras ella veía hacia el vacío con mirada preocupada.

Cuando llegaron con el resto de sus amigos, todos los esperaban curiosos de saber lo que habían conversado. Ninguno comentó sobre la charla, excepto que a Sanae, Paola sí le dijo que ya había arreglado todo con Mamoru. Así que Kumi se quedó con las ganas de hacerle la maldad a la prima de Genzo.

Durante el transcurso de las eliminatorias del campeonato, los del Nankatsu no se volvieron a encontrar con los del Toho. Paola hacía un tiempo que ya no veía a Ken, hasta que en el partido contra los Hirado de Hiroshi y Mitsuru...

-¡Paola, apúrate! –le gritó Sanae a su amiga

-¿Crees que es fácil traer esto, ¡pesa! –le contestó agitada Paola, que traía con esfuerzo un maletín pequeño, pero que se notaba pesado

Ambas entraron al vestuario de sus amigos, donde todos ya estaban listos para entrar al campo de juego.

-Antes que entren traje algo para que vean –les dijo Paola, poniendo en el piso el maletín y abriéndolo- Me costó obtenerlo, pero aquí está

Paola se dio la vuelta, y sobre una mesa empezó a sacar una serie de cosas que los muchachos no podían ver. Cuando Paola volteó.

-Bueno, como dije me costó mucho obtener todo esto, porque Genzo no se dejaba, pero aquí está, –prosiguió la prima de Genzo- ¡Tarán, es para que no sientan la ausencia de mi primo, es como si Genzo les dijera: ¡los estoy observando!

Dio un paso al lado, al ver aquéllo sus amigos casi se caen. Era una serie de fotos de su primo en todas las formas posibles: en el baño cepillándose los dientes, durmiendo en su cama, desayunando, entrenando, saliendo de la ducha (obviamente con una toalla), almorzando, cenando, haciendo sus tareas, hablando con el entrenador, corriendo, haciendo abdominales, atajando un balón, viendo televisión, conversando con sus amigos, discutiendo con ella, haciéndole muecas, peinándose, regañándola, vistiéndose, sucio después de entrenar en una cancha lodosa, etc, etc., eran muchas.

-Y vaya que me costó traerlas –se lamentó Paola

Todas las fotos estaban, cada una, en un portarretratos muy bonito. Además las fotos no eran pequeñas: medían por lo menos 20x20 cm cada una, o sea que por eso el maletín pesaba tanto.

-Gracias por el detalle –le dijo Tsubasa, sin saber qué más decir, con una gran gota que le salía de la cabeza

-Eres muy extraña –le dijo Ryo a Paola, mirándola de reojo bastante preocupado, desatando con el comentario y el gesto la risa de sus amigos

-¿Y cómo conseguiste tantas? –le preguntó Sanae intrigada

-Pues por un tiempo, un buen tiempo, no dejaba de acosar a Genzo con mi cámara, jaja –le explicó Paola- Era un regalo que tenía pensado hacerles desde hace mucho. Si quieren, cada uno puede llevarse la foto que quieran de Genzo, y si su preocupación son los hermanos chiquitos que puedan verlas, no se preocupen, todas son muy decorosas

-¡Menos mal! –le dijo Hajime agarrando una fotografía

-Las obcenas las vendí en Alemania, jaja –les comentó Paola riéndose

Sus amigos casi vuelven a caerse, ¿era posible que se haya atrevido a sacarle a su propio primo una foto indecorosa y todavía, a venderla?

-Jajaja, no pongan esas caras, era broma –les aclaró Paola

Después de causarles un buen rato de risas, Paola y Sanae salieron. Cuando ya habían salido, se encontraron con los del Toho, que hace mucho no veían y estaban llegando para ver el partido. Sanae notó la incomodidad de Paola, así que pensó no dejarla sola. Ken la vio y se acercó a saludarla, sus compañeros prefirieron irse.

-Gusto en verte, hace mucho que no te veía –le dijo Ken a Paola

-Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo les ha ido? –contestó Paola, tratando de no enrojecer

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe –respondió Ken

-Hola Ken –lo saludó Sanae

-Hola –contestó él

-¿Y Kojiro? –le preguntó la asistente del Nankatsu

-No vino con nosotros

Se quedaron en silencio, Sanae miraba a ambos.

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar –le dijo Paola, mientras reiniciaba la marcha y su amiga la seguía

-Espera, no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo –le pidió Ken

Sanae miró a Paola, ésta asintió con la cabeza y Sanae se fue.

-Dime –le dijo Paola, mirándolo

-Desde hace mucho que no te veo –le expresó Ken algo apenado

-¿Y qué con eso? –preguntó Paola, tratando de disimular la sorpresa que el comentario le había producido

-No sé cómo decirte esto, tal vez te suene ridículo –siguió Ken, cada vez más avergonzado

-Qué quieres decirme

-Desde aquella vez que estuvimos juntos, paseando por la ciudad, siempre tenía ganas de ir a buscarte, para salir contigo otra vez

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó extrañada Paola

-Te conozco poco, y sé que tú también a mi, pero no puedo negarte que me pasa algo contigo

-¿Algo? –balbuceó la muchacha

-Mis amigos dicen que es absurdo que piense tanto en una persona que conozco tan poco, pero no es de ahora. Desde que te vi la primera vez, cuando éramos niños, supe que tú eras muy especial. Ahora, después de muchos años vuelvo a verte, y esa sensación de conocerte de toda la vida no desapareció. No puedo hablar de amor, pero si no es eso, ¿entonces qué es?

Paola miró muy confundida a Ken, ¿eso era una declaración o algo así?. Paola bajó la mirada.

-No creas que quiero burlarme de ti –continuó diciéndole Ken- Porque es sincero lo que te digo, es sincero lo que yo siento por ti. Paola, sé que muchas cosas pueden separarnos, pero quiero preguntarte algo, para salir de la duda, ¿qué sientes tú por mi?

Paola se puso muy nerviosa, tanto, que pasaba su mano una y otra vez por su frente, notablemente agitada.

-No te pongas así –le dijo Ken preocupado- ¿Dije algo que te molestó, porque si es así...

-No, no eres tú, soy yo –trató de explicarle Paola atropellando las palabras- Yo también desde que éramos apenas unos niños que siempre pienso en tu sonrisa, en ti, en cómo te portaste conmigo. Cuando regresé no pensé volver a verte, pero así fue. Ahora crecí, y me di cuenta de muchas cosas, y así como tú lo pones, no puedo hablar de amor, pero entonces ¿qué es?. Siempre creí que Sanae era una ingenua por todo lo que decía sentir por Tsubasa, pero cuando me di cuenta que lo que me estaba pasando a mi era justamente igual a lo de Sanae, tuve miedo, por no saber cómo reaccionar ni cómo reaccionarías tú, si te lo iba a decir o no

-Entonces... –le dijo Ken, buscando la mirada de la muchacha

-Así es, desde hace mucho que tengo miedo de aceptar esto, pero creo que te quiero –afirmó Paola con los ojos vidriosos- No puedo decirle a mis amigos, porque se opondrían, y a mi primo, ¡menos!

-¿Tu primo? –le preguntó extrañado Ken

-Así es –le aclaró Paola- Aquél primo que me olvidó en la ciudad y que de alguna manera propició con su descuido que yo te conociera, mi primo: Genzo Wakabayashi

-¿Que Genzo es tu primo? –le preguntó desconcertado- Entonces esa gorra...

-Sí, es de Genzo. Él me la regaló

-¡Vaya sorpresa! –se asombró Ken

-Tal vez ahora que sabes que Genzo es mi primo no quieras saber nada de mi, pero...

-¡Claro que no, es a ti a quien quiero pedirle que sea mi novia, no a Genzo –dijo sonriendo Ken

-¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó atontada Paola

-Paola –le dijo Ken, sonriéndole y agarrando una de sus manos- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Paola no supo qué contestar, se quedó boquiabierta, ¿qué iba a decir?. Mamoru ya se lo había pedido y aun esperaba la respuesta, una respuesta que ella no le podía dar porque sólo lo quería como amigo. Pero en este caso era distinto, porque inconscientemente o no, eso era lo que ella siempre había esperado.

-¿Y, qué me dices –le preguntó Ken

-Tu, tu, ¿tu novia? –tartamudeó Paola

-Así es, ¿quieres ser mi novia, Paola Wakabayashi?

-Sí, Ken Wakashimazu –respondió ella sonriendo- Sí quiero ser tu novia...


	11. Capítulo XI: un secreto a voces

Capítulo XI:Un secreto a voces 

Paola y Ken se dirigieron hacia la tribuna. Sanae la esperaba ansiosa, mientras los amigos de Ken miraban alguna vez hacia las gradas para ver si Ken ya llegaba. Cuando ambos aparecieron, a Sanae le dio un brinco el corazón por la posibilidad de que alguien los viera juntos. Ken le dijo algo al oído a Paola, le sonrió y se fue a sentar junto a sus amigos. Paola le correspondió a la sonrisa y se fue con Sanae.

Por lo que se veía, ambos estaban muy contentos. En cuanto Ken se sentó, sus amigos le preguntaron "disimuladamente" qué había pasado (más obvios no podían ser), mientras Sanae miraba con cara de intriga a Paola.

-¿Y? –le preguntó Sanae

-Y qué –le dijo ella apaciblemente

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues me dijo que...

En ese instante los del Nankatsu salían al campo de juego. Mamoru volteó, buscó con la mirada a Paola, ésta se levantó y gritó: ¡Vamos muchachos, ustedes pueden!. Sanae también se levantó y comenzó a apoyar al Nankatsu. Mamoru le sonrió y se dirigió a su puesto. Paola no se percató que detrás de ella estaba Kumi.

-¡Qué cínica eres! –le dijo molesta Kumi- Apoyando al Nankatsu y sonriéndole a Mamoru, cuando todos te vimos llegar con Ken

-Mira estúpida –le contestó Paola amenazante, apretando los puños y volteando a verla- O me dejas de molestar, o aquí mismo y a esta hora del día te haré ver las estrellas

Kumi la miró asustada, se sentó y se calló. Sanae le sonrió a Paola. Cuando Paola se fijó, una muchacha estaba sentada al lado de Sanae, al parecer era su amiga.

-Casi lo olvido se exucsó Sanae- Paola ella es Yukari, una amiga del Nankatsu y también asistente del equipo

-Hola, Yukari –le saludó amablemente Paola

-Mucho gusto Paola -respondió ella

-Ni tanto gusto te va a dar cuando la conozcas –comentó por lo bajo Kumi

Paola le lanzó una mirada asesina a Kumi que la hizo callar al instante.

-Ignora a Kumi –le dijo Sanae a Yukari

-No te preocupes –contestó Yukari- Cambiando de tema, espero que mi primo no haga el ridículo, hasta ahora no lo he visto jugar

-¿Tu primo? –le preguntó Paola

-Sí, Hiroshi Jito es mi primo

-El capitán del Hirado –le aclaró Sanae a Paola

-Así que tú también tienes un primo –le dijo Paola- Sólo que éste no está en el mismo equipo que apoyas

-Yukari –le explicó Sanae al ver la cara de interrogante de su amiga- Paola es la prima de Genzo Wakabayashi, alguna vez te conté de él

-¿Tú eres la prima de Genzo, no te pareces en nada a él

-En realidad y de todo corazón...-le dijo Paola, haciendo una reverencia- Gracias por decirlo, jaja

-Jaja –se rió Yukari al oír el agradecimiento

-Tú tampoco te pareces a Jito –le comentó Paola- Aunque si así fuera, sería un desastre, jaja

-Ya lo creo, jaja –contestó Yukari

-Me alegra que se lleven bien –les dijo Sanae

-No durará –comentó irónica Kumi- Así como no durará tu amistad con Mamoru... Paola

-Miren –les dijo Paola, tratando de no enfurecerse más por los comentarios de Kumi- Prefiero ir a otro lugar a sentarme que quedarme aquí con ganas de asesinar a esta babosa, así que si me disculpan...

Paola se levantó dispuesta a irse.

-No te vayas, ignórala –le pidió Sanae

-No puedo, mi instinto asesino puede más cuando se trata de esta estúpida –dijo Paola, con un gesto despectivo hacia Kumi

-Deja de insultarme! –le exigió Kumi

-No me dá la regalada gana de dejar de insultarte –contestó Paola- Mejor me voy

Paola se fue hacia donde estaban los del Toho. Sanae volteó y miró enojada a Kumi.

-Tú provocaste a Paola, ¿no puedes quedarte callada alguna vez?

Paola se fue a sentar junto a Ken, sin importarle los posibles comentarios de Kumi.

-Hola, nos volvemos a ver –le dijo sonriendo Kazuki

-Tú eras el que me llevó de "tour" por el Toho, ¿no es así? –le preguntó Paola, al reconocer al delantero del Toho

-Exacto. Soy Kazuki –se presentó él

-Y yo...

-Ya sabemos quién eres tú, Paola –comentó sonriendo Matsumoto, quien estaba sentado junto a Kazuki- Ken no dejaba de hablar de ti ni un momento en todo el tiempo que no te veía

Ken se sonrojó pero sonrió de igual forma.

-Pues si me conocen, yo no a ustedes –les aclaró Paola

-Hola, soy Matsumoto Kenji. Él es Shimano Oda, Kawabe Hanji, Takashima Kaji, Yoshida Shinji...

Mientras Kenji los presentaba, el aludido saludaba a Paola inclinando la cabeza.

-Yo me presento solo, gracias –aclaró Koike orgulloso- Soy Kensuke Koike, el número 7 del gran equipo de Toho

Paola le sonrió a Koike al ver que era el más "lanzado".

-Hola –saludó tímidamente Takeshi, que estaba sentado junto a Matsumoto

-Yo a ti te conozco –le dijo Paola, tratando de recordarlo

-Soy Takeshi

-Creo que ya te vi antes, ¿no?

-Creo que sí

-¡Dejen de interrumpir! –regañó a sus compañeros Matsumoto- Él es Imai Hitoshi y pues falta Kojiro, que no está

-Hola a todos, es un placer conocerlos –los saludó Paola

-El placer es todo nuestro...Paola Wakabayashi –dijo caballerosamente Kazuki

-sí que ya conocen "mi origen" –se sorprendió Paola

-Ken nos acaba de decir que eres prima de Genzo, ¡pobrecita! –se lamentó Kazuki- Con el carácter que tiene tu primo debes ser toda una mártir, jaja

-Respeta... –lo regañó Imai

-No se preocupen, prefiero que sean sinceros a que hablen bien de mi primo sabiendo que no es de su agrado –les contestó Paola

-Nos dá gusto saber que ya eres novia de Ken –comentó Takeshi

-Sí, porque si no decías que sí, todos y cada uno de nosotros iba a acosarte hasta que lo aceptes, jaja –se burló Koike

-Koike... –le dijo Ken, tratando de callarlo

-Qué, qué dije –dijo indignado Koike

Paola los miraba divertida: según veía, los del Toho no eran aquellos serios, altaneros, antipáticos, sin gracia, que sus amigos le habían descrito. Al contrario, eran muy divertidos, bromista y se notaba que todos eran buenos amigos.

Mientras transcurría el partido, todos miraban atentos. Paola se preocupó mucho cuando Hiroshi lastimó a Mamoru, quedando éste tirado en el piso muy adolorido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Paola se paró para insultar al enorme capitán del Hirado.

-¡Imbécil, ¡por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño! –gritó Paola- Bueno, si lo encuentras

Paola se dio cuenta que los del Toho la miraban asombrados, se encogió de hombros y les sonrió.

-¡Qué carácter! –opinó sorprendido Kazuki

-Mejor no comentamos nada acerca del Nankatsu, jaja –bromeó Matsumoto

-No se burlen –les pidió Paola, volviendo a sentarse- Es que me da coraje que abusen de alguien por ser más débil

Paola miró hacia el campo de juego, donde Mamoru aun no se levantaba.

-¡Mamoru, levántate, ¡no dejes que te venzan! –siguió gritando Paola, volviendo a pararse

Sanae oyó a su amiga y se paró para alentar a Mamoru.

-¡Ella tiene razón, ¡levántate Mamoru, tú puedes! –lo apoyó Sanae

Ken miraba la preocupación de Paola, se notaba que Paola quería mucho a su amigo.

-Mejor siéntate, el partido va a continuar y tú no puedes hacer nada por tu amigo desde aquí –le dijo Ken

-Tal vez tengas razón –respondió Paola, sentándose- Pero quiero que Mamoru sepa que estoy con él

Kazuki vio a Ken ante la respuesta de Paola, pero Ken ni se inmutó, parecía que a él no le preocupaba Mamoru, porque el sentimiento que Paola mostraba hacia el muchacho era sólo de amistad. Cuando Hiroshi lastimó a Tsubasa, Paola miró muy preocupada a Sanae, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y decidió ir con su amiga.

-Ahora vengo, tengo que ir con Sanae –le dijo Paola a Ken

-Está bien, de todos modos recuerda lo que te dije

-Cómo olvidarlo, claro que lo recordaré –le aseguró Paola, poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia donde estaba Sanae- Adiós muchachos

-Adiós Paola –se despidió Matsumoto

-Adiós –le dijo Kazuki

-Nos vemos Paola -le dijo Takeshi, quien junto a los otros dos, era de los más cercanos y los que habían escuchado a Paola, mientras el resto estaba muy atento en el partido

Paola se acercó a Sanae, ella la miró y sintió el apoyo que su amiga deseaba brindarle.

-Todo estará bien, Tsubasa no se dejará vencer, lo sabes bien –trató de animarla Paola

-Sí, pero... –contestó insegura Sanae

-Paola tiene razón –la apoyó Yukari- Tsubasa debe sentir que lo apoyas, porque de lo contrario se preocupará más

-Suena cursi, pero así es –le dijo Paola

-Tsubasa... –murmuró preocupada Sanae

Al terminar el partido, los muchachos del Toho se fueron rápidamente. Ken buscó con la mirada a Paola, ella asintió y Ken se fue. Sanae los había visto.

-¿Qué pasó allá con Ken? –le preguntó a Paola, evitando se escuchada por los demás

-Ven conmigo, te lo cuento mientras salimos –contestó en voz baja Paola

Paola y Sanae se adelantaron para ir a esperar a sus amigos. Ya en la puerta del estadio hablaron con más tranquilidad.

-Ya estamos solas, ahora sí te lo puedo contar –le dijo Paola, mirando hacia todos lados- ¡Sanae, estoy muy feliz!

-Eso era obvio desde hace rato -contestó sonriendo su amiga

-No sé cómo lo tomarás, pero te lo diré igual –le dijo muy feliz- ¡Ken me pidió que sea su novia!

-¿Qué? –se asombró Sanae- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste? Supongo que le dijiste que te esperara

-No, ¿por qué? –le preguntó extrañada Paola

-¿Aceptaste así, a la primera?

-Sí, no le veo lo malo –contestó tranquilamente Paola

-Pero Paola, si tú le dijiste a Mamoru...

-Sé lo que le dije, pero es que él es mi amigo –trató de explicar Paola, cabizbaja al recordar a Mamoru

-¿Y cómo le dirás ahora que no aceptas estar con él porque ya aceptaste a Ken?

-He ahí el problema, no se lo puedo decir –le explicó Paola

-¿Piensas ocultárselo? –le preguntó sorprendida Sanae

-¿Y qué me queda, tendré que ocultarlo hasta que llegue el momento oportuno

-Cuándo, ¿cuando te vea con Ken? No me parece justo para Mamoru

-¿Y qué solución me das? Si se lo digo ahora Mamoru se enojará mucho

-Ahora o más tarde tendrá la misma reacción, así que será mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes

-Está bien, está bien –se resignó Paola- Pero no hoy, porque están muy felices por haberle ganado a los del Hirado

-Como quieras, pero tendrás que decirle –le recomendó seriamente Sanae

-Está bien, pero...tienes que hacerme un favor

-Cuál

-Yo ahora tengo que irme, le dije a Ken que nos veríamos. Por favor, dile a Mamoru que no me sentí bien y que me fui

-No puedo mentirle –le dijo apenada Sanae

-Entonces dile que tenía algo que hacer, y que tú no sabes qué es

-No sé si podré ocultárselo

-Por favor Sanae –le suplicó Paola

-Está bien, pero será la primera y última vez que me haces mentirle a Mamoru

-Ok –respondió Paola, sonriendo en agradecimiento- Bueno, me voy, gracias por ayudarme. Casi lo olvido, no vayan a dejar el maletín con las fotos en el vestuario

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré del maletín

Paola se fue, mientras Sanae la miraba con cara de preocupación, ¿cómo le diría a Mamoru que Paola ya se había ido, ¿y si se daba cuenta que no le decía la verdad? De pronto, la voz de Mamoru la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Sanae!

-Ah, hola Mamoru –le dijo ella bastante nerviosa

-¿Y Paola?

-Se fue –le explicó Sanae- Me dijo que no te preocuparas, pero tenía algo importante que hacer

-¿Importante? –preguntó extrañado el joven- Qué raro, no me dijo nada ayer cuando la vi

-Tal vez se acordó recién hoy –le dijo Sanae, mientras trataba de sonreír

-Qué extraño. Bueno, de todas formas la iré a ver más tarde

-Y por qué no esperas a mañana –le aconsejó rápidamente Sanae- Ella seguramente no tendrá nada qué hacer

-¿Mañana, no, es muy tarde. Quiero verla hoy

-Oigan, ya suban al bus –les dijo Tsubasa

-Ya voy –respondió Mamoru dirigiéndose hacia el bus- Sanae, yo metí el maletín de fotos de Paola entre mis cosas, así que si ella pregunta...

-Se lo diré...-contestó Sanae, pensando luego en son de reproche- ¡Ay Paola, en las que me metes!

Por su parte, Paola había ido al restaurant donde la primera vez estuvo con Ken, no era elegante, pero era muy lindo y decente. Entró, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todos los del equipo del Toho junto a Ken, pero no la incomodó en lo más mínimo y se acercó a su mesa.

-Ya llegué –les dijo Paola sonriendo

-¡Pero qué puntual!... –comentó irónico Kazuki mirando su reloj- Para ser mujer

-Machista... –lo regañó Paola

-Era una bromita –le aclaró Kazuki, guiñándole un ojo

Al verla, Ken se paró y corrió una silla para que Paola se siente.

-¡Pero qué caballeroso! –expresó burlonamente Matsumoto, provocando la risa del resto de sus compañeros- Hay que ver lo que hace el amor, jaja

Paola los miró a todos detenidamente, riendo, entonces recordó que no era hace mucho el día en el que los del Nankatsu bromeaban con ella por el mismo motivo, pero con Mamoru.

-Siéntate –le pidió Ken a Paola

-Gracias –respondió ella, tomando asiento

-Te estábamos esperando para ordenar –le dijo Kazuki a la muchacha

-Qué amables, pero ya que estoy aquí...

-Mademoiselle –le dijo en tono francés Shimano, que se había parado y agarrado la chaqueta de su deportivo simulando ser un mozo- ¿Qué va a pedir?

-A ver –contestó Paola, siguiéndole la corriente- Por favor traígame un...mmm, qué será bueno

-Pero qué mozo tan desaliñado –opinó bromeando despectivamente Yoshida al ver a su amigo, haciendo reír a todos los demás- ¡Quiero hablar con el gerente!

Mientras tanto, los del Nankatsu ya estaban cerca del alojamiento, cuando el entrenador se paró y habló con los del equipo.

-Bueno muchachos, como hoy jugaron tan bien, decidí premiarlos –les dijo su entrenador

-Pero entrenador, esa era nuestra obligación –contestó seriamente Tsubasa

-Tsubasa, cállate –lo reprendió Ryo

-Lo sé muchacho –aceptó el entrenador- Pero hoy quiero invitarlos de todas formas a comer en un restaurant

-¡Genial! –se alegró Hajime

-Pero entrenador –objetó Sanae- ¿Y el almuerzo que ya nos tienen preparado?

-No te preocupes Sanae –le aclaró el entrenador- Ya hablé con la cocinera, y le dije que hoy no almorzábamos en el lugar de concentración

-¿Y a dónde nos llevará entrenador? –le preguntó Kumi

-Pues no tengo un lugar elegido, así que escucho propuestas

-¡Yo sé de un lugar! –respondió en tono malicioso Kumi

-¿Y cómo si no conoces Tokio? –le preguntó fastidiado Kisugi

-Es que un día vi a Paola entrando a ese lugar. Así que como ustedes consideran que su amiga es muy "refinada", tal vez el lugar sea bueno

-Si dices que es un lugar tan refinado –añadió Sanae, descubriendo la intención de Kumi- Entonces no creo que el entrenador pueda pagar el pedido de todos

-Pero todos podemos colaborar con algo, ¿no? –opinó Mamoru, provocando la mirada extrañada de Sanae

-Mamoru tiene razón –lo apoyó Kisugi- Somos unos campeones que merecen comer en un lugar para campeones

-¡Qué modesto! –exclamó burlón Ryo

-Bueno, si así lo quieren... –les dijo su entrenador

Sanae dentro de sí, rogó a los santos que se le ocurrieron, que por piedad del cielo Paola no estuviera en ese lugar, y menos con Ken. Al llegar al sitio indicado los del Nankatsu bajaron del bus, dejando en su interior sus maletines. El entrenador le pidió al conductor que se llevara todas las cosas al lugar de concentración, éste así lo hizo, luego el entrenador se puso a la cabeza de todos los muchachos e ingresaron al restaurant. En su mesa, los del Toho, y claro Paola, reían, charlaban, comían, bromeaban, de todo.

Cuando los del Nankatsu entraron, fue Ryo el que descubrió a sus "queridos" rivales.

-¡Ay no, ahí están los del Toho –se lamentó Ryo haciendo un puchero de desagrado

Sanae rogaba que la tierra la tragara, o que al menos a Paola y Ken se les haya ocurrido separarse de los del Toho, pero cuando vio a su amiga sentada junto a Ken, sentía que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies. Paola no había notado la presencia de sus amigos, tampoco ninguno de los del Toho. Cuando Shimano miró hacia la puerta y los vio.

-¡Qué demonios hacen esos aquí! –exclamó fastidiado Shimano

Todos sus amigos voltearon a ver a quiénes se refería Shimano. Cuando Paola miró, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con la mirada de Mamoru, que ante el comentario de Ryo había mirado hacia el lugar. Paola sentía que el mundo caía sobre ella: ahí estaba su considerado mejor amigo, viéndola con quien menos él hubiera querido verla, con Ken. Mamoru la miró sorprendido, luego puso una cara de furia evidente. Trató de ignorarlos y siguió avanzando hasta la mesa que habían destinado para ellos. Al ver a Paola entre los del Toho, los muchachos del Nankatsu no hicieron ningún comentario, era claro que les sorprendía aquello, pero también sabían que no iba a ser agradable para Mamoru un comentario sobre eso aquél momento.

Ken vio la preocupación de Paola y no sabía qué hacer o decir. De alguna manera sabía que para ella no era fácil ocultarle nada a sus amigos, menos "algo" así. Paola sentía que era una traidora, que les había fallado a sus amigos, que había destrozado la imagen que Mamoru tenía de ella. En toda aquella situación, solamente Kumi reía triunfante, porque "el teatrito" se le había caído a Paola el mismo día que estaba empezando.

-¿Te pasa algo Paola? –le preguntó preocupado Kazuki

-No, nada -contestó ella visiblemente contrariada

-Si te sientes incómoda, podemos irnos –le dijo Ken

-No, cómo crees. Tus amigos están muy bien aquí, así que no podemos arruinarles el momento

Mientras, en la otra mesa, los muchachos se habían quedado solos, porque el entrenador tenía que ir a hacer una llamada.

-¡Pero qué barbaridad! –comentó irónica Kumi- Todos pensamos que Paola estaría haciendo algo importante, como nos dijiste, Sanae

Sanae miraba a Kumi con ganas de asesinarla.

-Kumi, por favor, no comentes nada –solicitó apenado Tsubasa

-Si le tienes tanta rabia a Paola, mejor guárdatela –le dijo Ryo molesto- Porque ella es nuestra amiga

-¿Amiga? –dijo indignado Mamoru- Pues para ella no creo que eso tenga valor alguno

-Mamoru, por favor –le pidió Tsubasa en tono de reproche

-Por favor nada –contestó furioso Mamoru, tratando de no gritar y hablar lo más calmado posible, golpeando la mesa con su puño- Lo siento Tsubasa, pero creo que Kumi tiene razón, ¿qué hace Paola con los del Toho? Ella dijo que no podía salir con nosotros porque tenía algo importante qué hacer, o sea que ellos son más importantes para ella que nosotros

-Mamoru, no es así –aclaró Sanae

-¿Y entonces cómo es? –siguió Mamoru, aumentando cada vez más su ira- Lo que veo yo es a una amiga, o ex amiga, que nos mintió a todos por irse con los del Toho, incluso a ti Sanae

-Ya basta –le dijo enojada Sanae

-Sí, Mamoru, ya basta –le pidió Hajime

-¿Ya basta, lo que Paola merece es que nosotros no volvamos a considerarla nuestra amiga, es una traidora –les dijo Mamoru

-¡No lo es! –rectificó Sanae- Si Paola está ahí es sólo por un motivo, y ése motivo no es traicionarnos

-Así que tú sabías que Paola estaba mintiendo –le preguntó Mamoru

-Ella no miente –contestó Sanae- Si considera que estar con ellos es importante, pues debe serlo. Nosotros no somos quiénes para juzgarla

-¡Cómo piensas eso! –le dijo Mamoru, golpeando nuevamente la mesa y provocando que sus amigos dieran un brinco del susto- Paola nos ha estado viendo la cara de tontos quién sabe desde cuándo

-¡Basta! –le exigió Sanae- No permitiré que hables mal de Paola. Ella es nuestra amiga, y más que todo, es tu amiga

-No, en eso te equivocas –la corrigió Mamoru- Paola ERA mi amiga, yo ya no puedo confiar en ella sabiendo que nos traicionó

-¡Ella no nos traicionó! –respondió furiosa Sanae, ya fuera de sus casillas por la terquedad de su amigo- ¡Sólo se enamoró!

"Ups, qué dije" –pensó luego Sanae preocupada, tapándose la boca- ¡Cómo se me salió eso!

-¿Qué dijiste? –le preguntó tranquilamente Mamoru entrecerrando los ojos incrédulo, con una tranquilidad que hasta daba miedo

-¡Se armó la gorda! –opinó Ryo resignado escondiendo la cara entre sus manos

-Cálmate Mamoru –trató de tranquilarlo Kisugi- Sanae no sabía lo que decía

-¡Qué dijiste! –le dijo Mamoru a Sanae, ahora más molesto que antes

-Mamoru, baja la voz –le pidió avergonzado Tsubasa

-Cómo es eso que Paola se enamoró, ¡de quién!

-¡Ay Mamoru! –le dijo Kumi en un falso tono de lástima- No me digas que no es evidente

Kumi señaló hacia la mesa de los del Toho. En ella, Ken hablaba con Paola como para animarla, Paola tenía la cabeza gacha y se veía muy triste. Ken tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y así le hablaba para confortarla, Mamoru sentía que la sangre hervía en sus venas, arterias, capilares, etc. Como pudiendo imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir Tsubasa agarró a Mamoru de un brazo para que no haga ninguna estupidez. En ese momento, el entrenador regresó y se sentó. Luego, al ver a Mamoru, miró extrañado a los muchachos del Nankatsu.

-¿Qué está pasando? –les preguntó

-Nada entrenador, no se preocupe –trató de disimular Sanae

Mamoru seguía mirando a Paola y Ken, cuando los vio dispuestos a levantarse de su mesa.

-Sé lo que te digo, aquí te sentirás muy incómoda, mejor vamos a otro lado –le dijo Ken

-Pero qué mala suerte –comentó Kazuki fastidiado, arrojando sobre la mesa su servilleta

-Tienes razón –aceptó Paola, poniéndose de pié- Necesito tomar aire

Paola y Ken salieron, cuando Mamoru, sin pensarlo dos veces, logró distraer a Tsubasa y salió tras ellos caminando a toda prisa. Sanae vio que Mamoru iba tras ellos y lo siguió, tras de ella fueron Tsubasa y Ryo. Los demás tuvieron que quedarse para distraer al entrenador. Cuando Kazuki vio salir a los del Nankatsu tras de Ken también salió; Matsumoto y Koike salieron con él, mientras los demás no se habían percatado del "detalle".

Afuera, Ken y Paola ya estaban a unos metros del restaurant, cuando la voz de Mamoru los detuvo.

-¡¡Paola! –gritó encolerizado Mamoru

Paola se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Mamoru, se dio la vuelta y no sabía qué decir. Mamoru se acercó a ellos poco a poco, su mirada fría y con odio era evidente.

-¡Vaya! –comentó sarcástico- Así que eso de que eras una traidora era cierto

-No te permito... –le dijo amenazante Ken, pero Paola lo contuvo, ya que quería resolver sola el asunto con Mamoru

-Cálmate, por favor –le pidió Paola al muchacho del Nankatsu

-¿Que me calme? –le preguntó irritado- ¡Me mentiste! Dijiste que estabas muy confundida por Karl y ahora resulta que te veo con Ken como si nada, ¡eres una falsa!

Ken no pudo soportar que Mamoru insulte a Paola y lo empujó.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla! –le exigió Ken a Mamoru

Tsubasa, Sanae y Ryo ya habían llegado, también Kazuki, Matsumoto y Koike. Kazuki corrió a agarrar a Ken.

-¡No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! –respondió Mamoru

Cuando Mamoru iba a abalanzarse sobre Ken, Tsubasa y Ryo fueron a agarrarlo.

-¡Suéltenme, le voy a partir la cara –les dijo Mamoru a sus amigos

-¿Ah sí? –le dijo Ken irónico- Pues no te tengo miedo

-¡Basta! –les pidió Paola a ambos- Mira Mamoru, yo te voy a explicar todo, Ken no tiene la culpa. En todo caso la culpable soy yo

-No tienes por qué darle explicaciones –le dijo Ken

-¡Tú cállate! –le gritó Mamoru al portero del Toho

-Cuando te calmes te explicaré todo -trató de serenarlo Paola- Porque así como estás no lograremos entendernos

-No te voy a entender ni ahora ni nunca –le contestó Mamoru, entristecido y enojado a la vez- Me engañaste, no te importó lastimarme, aun cuando sabías lo que sentía por ti

-Eso no es cierto –aclaró Paola- Claro que me importas, yo no quería herirte, pero no pude evitarlo

-Así que es cierto –prosiguió Mamoru, sin poder creer que lo que estaba pasando fuese realidad- Yo estuve todos estos años pendiente de ti, desde niña te cuidaba, siempre traté de estar ahí para ti, pero ahora resulta que prefieres a Ken, a quien ni siquiera conoces bien

-Mamoru, escúchame –le suplicó Paola

-No quiero escuchar nada. ¡Con razón cuando volviste no recordabas a nada ni a nadie, pero bien que te acordaste de él! ¿Sabes qué, tal vez sea mejor así

-No es como tú crees –le dijo Paola, tratando que su amigo la escuche

-Quiero pedirte una cosa, ¡no vuelvas a atravesarte en mi vida, ni se te ocurra volver al Nankatsu, ¡te odio! –le gritó Mamoru, zafándose de sus amigos y marchándose a toda prisa

Sanae miraba muy triste a Mamoru y Paola, ¿cómo era posible que una amistad tan linda termine así? Tsubasa fue tras Mamoru, Ryo se quedó ahí. Kazuki y los otros soltaron a Ken y no sabían qué decir. Por las mejillas de Paola comenzaron a deslizarse sus lágrimas mientras veía cómo se alejaba Mamoru, pero ella no decía nada. Ken abrazó a Paola. Ryo se acercó a su amiga.

-Paola –le dijo acongojado Ryo- Sabes que nada de lo que dijo Mamoru es cierto, tú no nos traicionaste

-Ryo tiene razón Paola –lo apoyó Sanae- Mamoru está dolido y por eso dijo todo eso, pero aun después de todo te quiere mucho, no dejarás de ser su amiga

-Por favor, déjenme sola, váyanse –les pidió cabizbaja Paola

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida Sanae

-Vayan con los demás –les dijo Paola, soltando a Ken y limpiándose las lágrimas- No quiero amargarles su día. Gracias a los dos por lo que me dicen, pero tal vez Mamoru tenga razón. Por lo pronto, quiero que sean ustedes los primeros en saber que no volveré al Nankatsu

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó preocupado Ryo

-No digas eso –le pidió Sanae

-Ya me decidí –les dijo firmemente Paola- Me inscribiré en el Toho

-Pero Paola... –le dijo Sanae

-No quiero causarles problemas –aclaró la prima de Genzo- No quiero ser la manzana de la discordia. Así todos estarán mejor

-Vámonos –le pidió Ken a Paola, extendiéndole una mano

Paola agarró de la mano a Ken, sonrió a sus amigos débilmente y se fue con él. Sanae y Ryo no podían creer lo que su amiga les acababa de decir. Kazuki, Matsumoto y Koike regresaron al restaurant para buscar a los demás. El entrenador vio entrar a Sanae y Ryo muy apesadumbrados. Los demás ya se imaginaban el tremendo lío que debió armarse afuera. Nadie preguntó nada, cuando vieron salir a todos los del Toho después de que Kazuki les dijera algo muy serio y preocupado. Takeshi miró hacia la mesa de los del Nankatsu, volteó y se fue.

-¿Y dónde están Tsubasa y Mamoru? –les preguntó extrañado el entrenador

-Mamoru no se sentía bien y Tsubasa lo acompañó a caminar un poco –mintió Sanae

-Pero si ni siquiera comieron

-A mi ya se me quitó el hambre –comentó triste Ryo

-¡¿Qué! –se sorprendió el entrenador un tanto en burla

-No me mire así entrenador, estoy muy triste –le aclaró Ryo


	12. Capítulo XII: la nueva vida en el Superi...

Capítulo XII:La nueva vida en el Toho: nace una dura rival 

Un día después de la semifinal que ganaron los del Toho al Meiwa, Paola caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, tras de ella un empleado llevaba en un carrito las cosas que la muchacha había llevado para instalarse en su nuevo colegio. Ken y Kazuki la esperaban en el patio principal para darle la bienvenida.

-¡Bienvenida al Toho! –le saludó Kazuki, sonriendo y extendiendo los brazos

-Gracias –dijo ella respondiendo a la sonrisa

-¿Ya sabes en qué dormitorio te ubicaron? –le preguntó Ken

-Así es –asintió ella

-Entonces nosotros, que también lo averiguamos, te mostraremos el camino –le dijo Kazuki

Mientras caminaban Paola miraba todo a su alrededor.

-Me alegra que te hayas decidido por el Toho –le dijo satisfecho Ken

-Era mi mejor opción –contestó ella

-Por suerte ya habías hablado con el Director –prosiguió Ken

-Claro, si mi decisión no era reciente –le explicó Paola- Lo que pasó el otro día hizo que confirmara tan sólo el día de mi traslado

-Así que ya lo habías decidido –le preguntó Kazuki

-Sí, pero no sabía cómo decirles a mis amigos, no quería desilusionarlos

Cuando llegaron a la habitación indicada, Paola entró en su dormitorio. Era moderadamente grande y bastante bonito, con grandes ventanas, cortinas blancas, una cama grande, una mesita de luz, sillones, y una serie de cosas que le asegurarían una grata estadía. Al pie de su cama vio su uniforme: era el uniforme del Toho.

-¡Mira, ya te trajeron el uniforme –le dijo Kazuki, levantando el conjunto- Te verás muy bien con él

-¿Eso crees? –le preguntó Paola, mientras despachaba al muchacho que llevó sus maletas, agarró el uniforme y lo contempló

-¿No te gusta? –le dijo Ken, al ver la cara seria de su novia

-No es eso –respondió Paola- Es que no será fácil acostumbrarme a él

-Por qué, ¿extrañarás el del Nankatsu? –preguntó apesadumbrado Kazuki

-No, es que no me gustan los uniformes –les explicó Paola seriamente

Kazuki casi se cae al escuchar la respuesta.

-Además yo nunca estuve en el Nankatsu –aclaró la muchacha

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido Kazuki

-Era Genzo el que estaba en el Nankatsu. Cuando era niña yo estaba en el Shutetsu

-¿Y por qué no entraste al Nankatsu? –le preguntó intrigado Ken

-Para serles sincera, no me gustaba la idea de estar en un colegio público

-Qué tiene de malo un colegio público –le dijo algo ofendido su novio

-No te enojes, sé que estuviste en uno antes de entrar al Toho. Pero es que en Alemania me enseñaron a pensar muchas cosas raras, entre ellas, que tenía que "escoger" a la gente de mi clase

-¿Tu clase? –le preguntó extrañado Kazuki

-Sí, jaja, ¿no es ridículo? –se burló Paola

-¿Alemania? –volvió a preguntar confundido Ken

-Sí, Alemania –contestó Paola

Paola, al ver la cara de interrogante de los muchachos comprendió que ellos no sabían que había estado en Alemania.

-Yo vivía en Alemania con mi primo

-¿Ah, sí, por qué no nos cuentas –le pidió Kazuki, sentándose sobre la cama de Paola, esperando a que ella les cuente su vida en Alemania

-Disculpa a Kazuki –dijo avergonzado Ken por la excesiva confianza de su amigo- Es sólo que le gusta que las personas que conoce le cuenten historias de su vida

-Por mi no hay problema –respondió Paola

Paola se sentó sobre la cama al lado de Kazuki, Ken acercó una silla y se sentó en ella. Paola les contó a ambos sobre su vida, desde que había conocido a Genzo, de su vida en Alemania, de cómo había llegado al Nankatsu la primera vez, de cuando regresó a Alemania, y con ello, de Karl, Hermann, Otto, Müller y los demás amigos que hizo en ese país. Kazuki se sorprendió al saber quiénes eran sus amigos, Ken también, y más cuando supo que Paola era la "ex" del Kaiser. Con razón, aquella vez que tenía la revista con el Kaiser en la portada Paola había puesto cara de fuchi.

Pero Ken y Kazuki no fueron sus únicos oyentes, porque los demás muchachos del equipo, al saber de la presencia de Paola, y más que todo por curiosidad, fueron llegando uno a uno al dormitorio de Paola, así que todos escucharon la historia de la joven muy atentos. Paola, al ver a tantos, no se percató de la presencia de uno en especial: Kojiro, quien había llegado casi al final de la historia, justo en la parte de Karl, y como Paola no lo había visto entrar, pues pasaba desapercibido.

Cuando, horas después, había terminado de contar la historia de su vida, notó que realmente había captado la atención de todos. Kojiro fue el primero que rompió el silencio aplaudiendo.

-¡Bravo, parece que tenemos una nueva integrante y que además es la ex novia del Kaiser alemán –dijo en tono iróico el capitán del Toho

-Kojiro –le dijo Paola, poniéndose de pié algo sorprendida por su presencia

Ken se incorporó, al notar el ambiente de tensión que Kojiro creaba en torno a Paola. Kojiro se percató que su amigo iba a defenderla.

-Cálmate Ken, no pienso hacerle nada a tu amiga –le aclaró Kojiro- Aunque creo que el término no es el indicado, porque por lo que escuché, esta muchacha es tu novia

-No creo que me ataques Kojiro, no eres una bestia ni algo así para hacerlo –comentó Paola, mientras todos los demás veían atentos sin opinar aquella escena

-Gracias –respondió en tono muy diplomático Kojiro

-Kojiro, ella es Paola –la presentó Ken

-Paola Wakabayashi, ya lo sé. Así que tenemos el "honor" de contar con la presencia de la prima de Genzo

-Así es –contestó altanera la muchacha- Soy la prima de Genzo

-Con razón, de alguna parte tenías que heredar toda esa soberbia. ¿Pero sabes, me alegra. No me gusta que alguien inferior a nosotros se considere parte del Toho

-Gracias –le dijo algo sorprendida por el comentario

-Bienvenida al Toho –le dijo Kojiro, extendiéndole la mano- Desde hoy eres parte de nuestro colegio, y si tú lo decides, del equipo. Pero antes de tomar mi mano, recuerda que al hacerlo firmas un pacto de lealtad con nosotros

-¿Lealtad, eso quiere decir que tendré que ser más fiel a ustedes que a los del Nankatsu, ¿no?

-Así es, piénsalo, tal vez no sea fácil hacer para ti hacer a un lado a tus amigos

Paola miró a Ken, luego a cada uno de los muchachos del Toho, miró fijamente a Kojiro y tomó con firmeza su mano.

-Será un gusto ser parte no sólo del colegio, sino del equipo también –respondió sonriendo Paola

Kojiro sonrió de la clásica manera que lo hace, ya saben esa como que burlona o irónica, Paola hizo el mismo gesto. Takeshi los vio con asombro: ambos se parecían tanto, eran como un reflejo en el espejo en cuanto a su espíritu de lucha, pero ¿Paola era en realidad tan dura como Kojiro?

-Disculpen que les arruine el momento –les dijo Matsumoto- Pero al ver mi lindo reloj, me di cuenta que ya hace mucho teníamos que almorzar, así que ¡vamos a comer!

Salieron y se dirigieron al comedor. Cuando llegaron, Paola notó que el comedor estaba destinado al equipo, por lo que creyó que tendría que buscar un lugar en la cafetería del colegio, cuando Kojiro la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó

-A ver si consigo algo de almorzar –le explicó Paola

-No tienes que ir a la cafetería, eres parte del equipo, ¿no? –le dijo Ken- Entonces este lugar también te corresponde

Paola miró a sus nuevos amigos, pensando que alguien se opondría a lo dicho por Ken, pero no, todos le sonreían y le invitaron a pasar primera al comedor. Almorzaron, Paola poco a poco fue dejando su incomodidad a un lado, porque todos los miembros del equipo se mostraron amables con ella, hasta el serio de Imai le sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde, los del Nankatsu iban a jugar la segunda semifinal contra el Furano. Los del Toho verían el partido por televisión, pero Kojiro se fue al estadio, y como de seguro se aburrirían, los demás decidieron seguirlo. Ken pensó quedarse, cuando Paola habló con él.

-¿No piensas ir? –le preguntó Paola, sentándose a su lado

-No, prefiero quedarme contigo

-No seas aburrido, ven, yo iré contigo –lo animó Paola, extendiéndole la mano

-Pero Paola –le dijo él, no muy convencido, tomando su mano

-No tengo por qué ocultarme de nadie –le explicó Paola, oniéndose de pié- Ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo

Ken se dejó convencer y acompañó a sus amigos junto con Paola. Llegaron a la cancha, mientras entraban, Paola tenía una cara de despreocupación tal que sorprendió al tímido Takeshi.

-¿No sientes nada por no estar ahora con tus amigos? –le preguntó Takeshi

-No, porque no hago nada malo, ya lo dije –le respondió Paola

-Sí que eres fuerte –opinó Takeshi- Espero que cuando veas a tus amigos no te pongas triste

-No tengo por qué –le dijo Paola, encogiéndose de hombros- No por el hecho de estar ahora en el Toho ellos dejaron de ser mis amigos

Takeshi miraba sorprendido a Paola, ¿era posible que en realidad no sintiera nada? Entraron en las tribunas, el partido aun no había comenzado. Todos los que se encontraban en esa zona de la tribuna vieron entrar a los del Toho, sin Kojiro, quien como siempre prefería irse por su lado. Sanae vio a Paola, y notó un detalle (ni tan pequeño, que hasta ahora no había mencionado): Paola tenía puesto el uniforme del Toho (nota: si preguntan en qué momento se lo puso, pues fue antes de salir a la cancha)

-¡Pero qué bien! –comentó sarcástica Kumi- En cuanto pudo Paola se sacó la máscara, hasta se puso el uniforme

-¡Cállate! –le gritó Sanae

Kumi la miró asustada. Yukari la reprendió con la mirada.

-Ahora vengo –le dijo Sanae aYukari mientras se ponía de pié

Sanae se dirigió hacia donde estaban los del Toho. Cuando la vio llegar, Paola le sonrió como si nada nuevo pasara.

-¡Sanae!

-Hola, cómo estás –la saludó tímidamente Sanae

-Mejor –contestó su amiga

Sanae miraba como con susto las caras serias de los muchachos del Toho. Paola lo notó, y decidió ir un poco más allá a charlar con su amiga.

-Así que cumpliste con lo dicho –le comentó, ahora más tranquila Sanae

-Pues sí, sólo tenía que confirmarlo

-¿Confirmarlo?

-Así es –afirmó Paola- Hace mucho que hice mi reservación en el Toho. En realidad desde Alemania

-¿Qué? –le preguntó sorprendida Sanae

-Mis tíos tenían la idea fija de inscribirme en el Toho, sólo que tenía la opción de elegir el Nankatsu si así lo quería, pero como las cosas no se dieron, no me arrepiento de estar ahora en el Toho –le explicó tranquilamente Paola

-¿Y cómo te han tratado? –le preguntó Sanae, tratando de cambiar de tema

-¡Horrible! –contestó en tono burlón Paola, mientras teatralizaba- Me metieron a una celda y me dieron sólo un trozo de pan duro, me dijeron: ¡te lo mereces por ser amiga de los del Nankatsu! Y yo les dije que nunca dejaría de serlo, aunque algunos me odien, jaja

-Chistosa –le dijo Sanae, sonriendo

-¿Cómo querías que me traten? Super bien, son muy buena onda, y ya se hicieron mis amigos, hasta Kojiro me trató bien

-¿Kojiro? –le preguntó admirada Sanae

-Así es. No es un ogro como todos creen, en realidad es genial

-¿Genial?

-Ups, creo que las palabritas de los del Toho se me están pegando, jaja

-Me alegra verte tan contenta –le dijo conforme Sanae- Al menos no quería verte triste

-¿Triste? No, porque recordé que un día Genzo me dijo que nadie valía lo suficiente como para que yo sufra por él

-¿Qué dices?

-Que nadie merece que sufra por él, ni siquiera Mamoru, mejor dicho: MENOS Mamoru

Sanae miraba extrañada a Paola: estaba muy distinta, creía ver a aquella niñita odiosa que hace años había conocido, ¿pero era posible ese cambio repentino?

-¿Por qué dices eso Paola, Mamoru no te hizo nada –le dijo preocupada Sanae

-¿Nada? Bueno, eso desde tu punto de vista –contestó algo agresiva Paola- Pero en fin, no quiero hablar de eso. No creas que se me olvida que prometí ayudarte con Tsubasa

-¿Con Tsubasa? –preguntó extrañada Sanae, por el repentino cambio de tema

-¡Claro, no porque ahora esté en el Toho dejaré de ser tu amiga, y menos, tu cómplice

Paola le guiñó el ojo a su amiga. Sanae estaba muy confundida: Paola, de un momento a otro, volvía a ser la misma que conocía.

-Pero creo que eso lo tramaremos después –le dijo Paola muy confiada en lo que decía- Ve a hacerle barra a tu equipo que ya están entrando al campo

Sanae la miró nuevamente extrañada al oír aquello: "tu equipo", eso le sonaba tan raro. Aunque era obvio que ya no eran más parte de un mismo bando, y si el Nankatsu clasificaba a la final, serían prácticamente rivales. Paola le sonrió y volvió a su sitio. Luego Sanae hizo lo mismo.

Después del partido que ganó el Nankatsu, Sanae se fue rápidamente a buscar a Tsubasa que estaba bastante malito. Paola no se inmutó al ver caer al capitán del Nankatsu, o era porque no quería demostrar lo que sentía o porque realmente no le importaba.

Los del Toho salieron, Paola no se movía de cerca del barandal: miraba fijamente y desafiante a los del Nankatsu. Ken se le acercó, Paola lo notó y luego se fue con él: una dura rival del Nankatsu estaba naciendo...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a su colegio, los del Toho se enteraron que habían internado a Tsubasa. Paola pensó en Sanae, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Takeshi quiso ir a saber de él, Ken le pidió que no vaya, pero, cuando sus amigos estaban cada quien en su dormitorio, Takeshi se escabulló para ir a ver al capitán del Nankatsu, lo malo fue que se topó con Paola, quien se dio cuenta de la intención de su nuevo amigo.

-No me digas que estabas escapándote –le dijo bromeando Paola

-Claro que no –respondió contrariado Takeshi

-¿Y entonces, dime a dónde ibas

-A caminar un poco

-A caminar por el hospital, ¿no? –le preguntó Paola

Takeshi se dio cuenta que ya no podía mentirle a Paola porque ella ya se había dado cuenta de la verdad, así que tuvo que confesarle su auténtica intención.

-¡Está bien, lo acepto, iba a ver a Tsubasa –le dijo Takeshi

-No veo lo malo –contestó tranquilamente Paola

-Tú no, pero los demás sí

-Y qué con eso, tú no dependes de ellos, ¿en realidad quieres ir? -le preguntó su amiga desconcertándolo- Entonces te acompaño, así podré saber cómo está Sanae. Vamos, muévete

Paola y Takeshi se fueron hacia el hospital. Al llegar, vieron a Kojiro sentado afuera de la habitación de Tsubasa.

-Hola Kojiro –lo saludó atenta Paola

Al ver llegar a Paola con el uniforme del Toho, los muchachos del Nankatsu no sabían si alegrarse o poner cara de fuchi.

-¡Paola! –se alegró Ryo al ver a su amiga

-Hola Ryo –lo saludó Paola sonriendo ligeramente

-Qué bueno verte –le dijo Kisugi- Supimos que ya elegiste y por lo que veo era cierto

-Vamos, no me digas que estás desilusionado porque no eligió a su colegio –comentó irónico Kojiro, que estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia el piso

-Para que lo sepas Kojiro, Paola seguirá siendo nuestra amiga, a pesar de estar en el Toho –le aclaró Ryo molesto

-Jaja, eso se oyó cursi Ryo –se burló Paola

Ryo miró sorprendido a Paola al escuchar el comentario.

-Eso me dolió –contestó acongojado Ryo

-Vamos Ryo, no lo tomes a mal –le dijo Paola, tratando de animarlo, mientras se sentaba sobre las rodillas de Ryo y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho- Pero es que cuando dices cosas cursis, sí que te salen cursis

-Ah, bueno –respondió más tranquilo Ryo

En ese momento Mamoru salió de la habitación de Tsubasa y puro cara de desagrado al ver a Paola. Paola lo vio y se levantó de las rodillas de Ryo. Parecía no incomodarle la presencia de Mamoru.

-¡Qué maleducado Mamoru! –comentó burlón Kojiro, sin cambiar de posición- Al menos salúdala ¿no? Por lo que sé, era tu amiga

-Tú lo dijiste, ERA –aclaró sarcástico Mamoru

-Jajaja ¡pobre! –se burló hiriente Paola- ¿Crees que algo de lo que digas va a herirme, iluso

Mamoru no podía reconocer a Paola, ¿en realidad era ella? Nunca le había oído decir algo tan duro contra él.

-No te extrañes, tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no somos amigos –continuó Paola

-Pero qué espectáculo –le dijo irónico Kojiro- Paola, mejor ya vete

Mamoru miró a Kojiro, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Paola, nunca nadie le había hablado así a ella sin que ésta lo mande por "un tubo".

-Claro que me voy –contestó sin inmutarse Paola- Pero porque ya me aburrí y no pude ver a Sanae, la pobre debe estar muy preocupada por Tsubasa

-Al menos se nota que ella lo quiere de verdad –le dijo Mamoru

-Pues sí que lo quiere –aceptó Paola- Y eso está muy bien, porque no puedes obligar a nadie a que te quiera de la manera que te dé la gana

Todos escuchaban callados las indirectas que ambos se lanzaban sin atreverse a detenerlos.

-¿Obligar? –le preguntó Mamoru- Y qué me dices de engañar, o mejor dicho, traicionar

-Hummm, traición –analizó Paola- Palabra muy fea que no debes usar en alguien si antes no conoces sus motivos

-Entonces hablemos de...amor, eso, de amor hacia alguien que no conoces

-Amor hacia alguien que no conoces, me parece bien, así te das la oportunidad de conocerlo

-O sea que para ti está bien

-Sí, porque no es tan grave como decirle "te odio" a alguien y después esperar que te trate como si nada

-Tal vez, pero a veces, cuando estás molesto dices cosas que no sientes

-Sí, pero para eso se piensa antes de hablar

-No cuando estás ofuscado

-Jajaja, al parecer no nos pondremos de acuerdo, y bueno...-le dijo Paola, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le interesara el hecho de ponerse o no de acuerdo con él

-Te queda bien ese uniforme –comentó irónico Mamoru

-¿Verdad que sí? –respondió en el mismo tono Paola, dando una pequeña vuelta- Ken me dijo lo mismo hoy

Mamoru miró a Paola fijamente, mientras ella lo miraba burlona.

-Volviste a ser lo que eras antes –le dijo Mamoru seriamente

-¿Antes, antes de qué –preguntó ella

-Antes que sepamos que eras una persona de carne y hueso, no un robot sin sentimientos

-Qué ridículo, los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver

-Me da pena que en tan poco tiempo te comportes como los del Toho –se lamentó Mamoru

-Y qué tienen ellos de malo, por el contrario ahora sé que los que se portan extraño son ustedes –comentó Paola

-No te reconozco, no pareces la misma

-Sí lo soy, con la diferencia que ahora tengo más amigos, y claro, tú ya no eres uno de ellos –aclaró la muchacha- ¿Cómo considerar amigo a alguien que me trata tan mal sin siquiera escucharme? No pienses que te iba a rogar

-Jaja, Paola sí que me haces reír –le dijo Kojiro a su amiga

-Gracias capitán –contestó ella, haciendo una venia

Todos los del Nankatsu abrieron sus ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que Paola le había dicho a Kojiro.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, ¿vamos Takeshi? –le preguntó Paola a su boquiabierto compañero del Toho

-Sí, claro –respondió volviendo en sí Takeshi

-Adiós a todos –se despidió Paola agitando una mano

-No te vayas Paola –le pidió Ryo acongojado

-No te preocupes Ryo, mañana nos veremos –le dijo ella- Aunque ya mañana no vaya a agradarte tanto verme

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó extrañado el defensor del Nankatsu

-Mañana seremos rivales, recuérdalo, ya soy del Toho, no del Nankatsu –aclaró su amiga

-No digas esas cosas, que no me causan gracia –le pidió seriamente Ryo, mientras hacía un puchero de disconformidad

-No bromeo. Bueno, adiós

Paola se fue, mientras Kojiro la miraba divertido, los demás obviamente no. Mamoru no sabía qué pensar de ese encuentro con su amiga, o, ex amiga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, los del Nankatsu llegaban al estadio cuando vieron a los del Toho que ya se dirigían a los vestuarios, cruzaron miradas pero no se dijeron nada. En eso Sanae vio a Paola que caminaba con ellos.

-¡Paola! –la saludó emocionada agitando su brazo

Paola miró a Sanae pero no se detuvo a hablarle, siguió con su camino como si nada, bromeando con Kazuki. Kojiro miraba burlón a los del Nankatsu por la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? –preguntó molesto Ryo

-Creo que Paola se tomó muy en serio su papel de miembro del Toho –le dijo desilusionada Sanae

-No lo creo, Paola no es así –contestó Ryo

-No te sorprendas Ryo –comentó Mamoru

-Cállate Mamoru, Ryo tiene razón –lo reprendió Sanae- Paola no pudo cambiar en tan pocos días

-Si no quieren creerlo allá ustedes, pero ella está distinta –concluyó Mamoru decidido

-Todo por culpa tuya –le dijo Ryo soltando un suspiro

Ryo se fue mientas Mamoru lo miraba confundido.

-¿Que es mi culpa? –se preguntó sorprendido Mamoru

-Tal vez sí, porque no quisiste escucharla, y ella no te iba a rogar: le diste muy duro en el orgullo –le dijo Sanae

-Sólo faltaba eso, que me echen la culpa –se defendió indignado el muchacho

-Mejor ya vete, los muchachos ya se fueron –le ordenó Sanae

Mamoru se fue de muy mal humor. Sanae sólo movió la cabeza en forma negativa y se dirigió hacia las escalones que daban a la gradería. Al entrar en las tribunas, Sanae vio con sorpresa que ahí estaba Paola, conversando como si nada con Hanji.

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír –le dijo de lo más divertido el jugador del Otomo

-Es en serio Hanji, Karl hace ese tipo de cosas antes de jugar para que le den suerte –le contó Paola

-Quién lo creería del Kaiser –se sorprendió Hanji

-Jajaja, pues nadie –le dijo Paola entretenida

-Paola –la llamó Sanae

-Hola Sanae –la saludó cordialmente su amiga- Disculpa si no te saludé allá afuera, pero vi a Mamoru y la verdad no quise acercarme para no discutir con él

-Con razón, se me hizo extraño que siguieras de largo –le comentó su amiga, mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-¿Es cierto que eres novia de Ken? –preguntó curioso Hanji- O eso solamente lo dijeron porque entraste al Toho

-Vamos Hanji –le respondió Paola guiñándole un ojo- Ya soy una mujer comprometida, créelo, jaja

-¿Estar con Ken? –contestó él molesto- No le veo la gracia

-¿Te quedarás con nosotros? –le preguntó Sanae a su amiga

-Pues sí, si me aceptan con el deportivo del Toho –bromeó ella

-Cuánto lo sentimos –respondió burlón Hanji- Pero este lugar está reservado para los del Nankatsu

-Vuelve a bromear y te tiro a media cancha –contestó Paola sonriendo

-¡Qué carácter mujer! –le dijo Hanji alarmado

-Quédate si quieres –respondió Sanae

-Bien, pero si la víbora ésa dice algo, le parto la cara –dijo Paola, señalando con la cabeza a Kumi que la miraba con rabia y muy callada

Durante el partido, Paola no comentaba nada en contra ni a favor de nadie, al parecer su comportamiento de reto hacia los del Nankatsu había desaparecido. Aunque no pudo evitar levantarse y aplaudir en los goles del Toho, bueno, de Kojiro. Pero cuando anotaron los del Nankatsu ni se inmutó, sólo le sonrió a Sanae.

Cuando en una jugada del primer tiempo Ken y Tsubasa cayeron, ambas amigas se levantaron de su sitio muy preocupadas. Paola se dio cuenta de la lesión de Ken, así que cuando terminó la primera mitad del juego, salió corriendo hacia los vestuarios. Por su parte Sanae y Yukari fueron a ver a Tsubasa.

Paola entró al vestuario del Toho, le pidió a un encargado de ahí que por favor llame a Ken un momento, el encargado, al ver que llevaba el uniforme deportivo del Toho, pues accedió. Ken fue a verla, Paola, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, apretó fuertemente su hombro izquierdo, y él dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor.

-¡Lo sabía, te lastimaste –le dijo preocupada la muchacha

-No es reciente, es una vieja herida –contestó él tratando de disimular

-Vieja o nueva, el caso es que no puedes jugar así

-No pienses que voy a salir –contestó él desafiante

-Claro que lo sé –respondió ella firmemente

Paola buscó en una gaveta algo para poder tratar a Ken, y felizmente encontró unas vendas.

-Ven, voy a vendarte el hombro –le dijo a su novio

-No, porque entonces no podré moverme bien –respondió él de manera obstinada

-No seas tonto, no creas que no sé lo que hago –lo regañó Paola- Recuerda que el obstinado Genzo Wakabayashi es mi primo, así que gracias a él aprendí a realizar vendajes "invisibles"

Ken tuvo que dejar que Paola lo vende sin volver a refutar. Cuando Paola salía se encontró con Sanae, pero no le dijo nada y se fue hacia las tribunas.

Al parecer Tsubasa estaba bien al inicio del segundo tiempo, después de haber salido en malas condiciones hacía unos minutos, por eso Paola bromeaba al respecto.

-Insisto en que deberían hacerle al antidoping, jaja

-Paola... –la reprendió Sanae

-Ok, ok, lo siento –se disculpó Paola, tratando de no reírse

--------------------------------------------------------------

Terminó el partido, y como saben (ustedes, fans de la serie ; ) ), ambos equipos salieron campeones. Paola se veía bastante feliz por Ken y sus amigos del Toho, aunque claro, también sentía alegría por los del Nankatsu. Ambas se retiraron juntas de las tribunas y se pusieron a esperar a uno y otro equipo, cuando escuchó una voz conocida en un acento distinto.

-Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí –comentó uno

-Tenías razón, no importaba el equipo al que apoyara, ella estaría aquí –contestó otro

Paola reconoció esas voces, volteó y les sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Hermann y Dieter, qué demonios hacen aquí

-Con un hola bastaba –respondió seriamente Kalsh

Sanae miraba con asombro a los dos rubios alemanes.

-¿Qué hacen en Japón? –les preguntó Paola

-Karl insistió en venir a ver la final de su campeonato –le explicó Müller

La cara de alegría de Paola se borró instantáneamente al oír aquél nombre.

-¿Karl está aquí? –preguntó fastidiada

-No demuestres tanta alegría –se burló Kalsh- Pues sí, vino, pero fue a buscar a Tsubasa

-Me da gusto verlos –les dijo emocionada Paola, tratando de cambiar de tema

-No tanto como a nosotros –reconoció Kalsh- ¿Recibiste mi carta?

-Sí, pero no me dijiste que vendrían

-Fue algo repentino –contestó Müller

-Por lo que sé por Genzo, decidiste entrar al colegio Toho –le comentó Kalsh

-¿No me ven, éste es el uniforme –respondió Paola, mostrando la insignia del Toho

-Me gustaba más el uniforme que llevabas en Alemania –opinó Müller

-Sí claro, era muy ridículo –contestó abochornada Paola

-Eso sí, jaja –se burló Kalsh

-Pero qué maleducada –se dijo Paola, notando que se había olvidado de Sanae- Muchachos, ella es Sanae; Sanae ellos son mis amigos Hermann Kalsh y Dieter Müller

-Hola –saludó atento Kalsh

-Hola –dijo más seriamente Müller

-Hola, Paola me habló mucho de ustedes –les comentó Sanae tímidamente

-Espero que bien –contestó Kalsh mirando de reojo a Paola

-¿Y de mi, qué te contó –le preguntó otra voz detrás de ella

Paola se quedó como congelada, Sanae volteó y vio que un muchacho rubio, de ojos muy celestes, estaba parado tras de Paola. Sanae quedó boquiabierta cuando lo reconoció: ése era Karl Heinz Schneider oO.

-Hola Paola –saludó el alemán, esbozando una sonrisa

-A qué viniste –preguntó molesta Paola sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-A ver a tus japonesitos jugar –contestó irónico él

-No les digas así –exigió ella, volteando y observándolo fijamente con la mirada fría

-No te ofendas, pero eso son, ¿no? –continuó burlándose él

-Y pensar que no pudiste con esos "japonesitos" –respondió mordazmente la muchacha

-Siempre defendiéndolos –contestó molesto él

-Ya ves...¿y tu hermanita? –preguntó irónica Paola

-No vino

-¡Qué bien! –se alegró ella- Los japoneses ya tuvieron suficiente con lo de Hiroshima como para soportar a Marie

-No perdiste tu toque –comentó Karl

-Ni que fuera futbolista... –respondió ella

Sanae escuchaba la conversación, parecía que ardía Troya. El uno trataba de decirle algo hiriente a la una y la una de lastimar al otro.

-Bueno, pero me alegra haber podido venir a ver este gran partido –comentó Kalsh, tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso

-Llegaron justo a tiempo –contestó Paola, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Karl con ojos de odio

-Espero que nos sirvas de guía para visitar la ciudad –continuó Müller

-Si quieren perderse conmigo...por qué no –les dijo Paola sonriendo, dejando de mirar al Kaiser, y desatando la risa de sus amigos

Karl todavía miraba a Paola, pero ésta lo ignoraba.

-Me alegra que decidas acompañarnos a conocer la ciudad –le dijo Karl

-No te incluyas, yo acepté por ellos que son mis amigos, lastimosamente tú vienes con el paquete –aclaró hiriente Paola

-Por qué no me sorprendes –respondió sin inmutarse el capitán alemán- De todos modos así podré hablar contigo

-¿Hablar conmigo? –preguntó extrañada- Y de qué si se puede saber

-Marie me confesó lo que hizo –le contó Karl

-Bien por ti, lastimosamente llegaste muy tarde a tratar de aclarar las cosas –contestó Paola entre indignada y burlona

En ese momento aparecieron Kojiro y sus amigos del Toho, que se sorprendieron al ver a los alemanes.

-¿Schneider? –lo reconoció Kojiro

-Hola Kojiro –saludó sonriente Karl- Vi tu partido, te felicito, jugaste muy bien

-Kalsh y Müller –les dijo Ken- Paola me contó que son sus amigos

-¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó Kalsh a Paola

-¡Claro, si juega en el Toho y yo estoy en ese colegio –respondió ella

-No seas tonto Hermann –le dijo Müller

-Ya que están aquí, espero que hoy nos acompañen en nuestro festejo –los invitó Kojiro

-¿Cuál festejo? –preguntó extrañada Paola

-Los de la Federación decidieron festejarnos tanto al Nankatsu como a nosotros, por ser el último campeonato que la mayoría jugamos –le explicó Ken

-¿Y cómo? –volvió a preguntar Paola

-Nos invitaron a una cena hoy en la noche –le precisó Takeshi

-Será un honor acompañarlos –opinó Kalsh

-Claro, será un honor –lo apoyó Karl

-Bien, ya que aceptaron los veremos esta noche –les dijo amablemente Ken

-Entonces díganles dónde es la cena –comentó Paola

-Yo se los diré –se ofreció Kojiro

-Bien, ahora vámonos –le dijo Paola a Ken- Que te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa? –preguntó él bastante sorprendido

-Sí te voy a raptar –contestó en tono burlón su novia

Ken la miró confundido.

-¿Para creerlo, no? –le preguntó sonriendo Paola

Ken entendió el por qué del comentario de su novia, y sólo se limitó a sonreír. Después Paola se despidió de sus amigos, de Sanae, de los alemanes y se fue con Ken. Karl los veía sin comprender.

-¿Por qué se fueron? –preguntó extrañado Karl

-Porque querían estar solos, por qué más –explicó Kojiro tranquilamente

-Paola es la novia de Ken –le contó Sanae con mala intención- ¿No lo sabías?

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Kalsh

-Paola no pierde el tiempo –comentó bromeando Müller, mientras codeaba a Kalsh

Karl no podía creer que aquéllo fuera cierto, pero al parecer no mentían.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken estaba intrigado por la sorpresa, cuando el taxi en el que iban se detuvo frente a un restaurant muy lindo y sencillo. Paola le pidió que cerrara los ojos, él así lo hizo. Entró guiado por Paola, cuando se detuvieron, Paola le pidió que abriera los ojos: ante él estaban parados y muy sonrientes sus papás. Paola les había pedido que fueran a festejar con su hijo su, quizás, último partido con el colegio Toho y el campeonato (al menos eso no se cansan de decir en la primera serie, no?).

Ken se emocionó sobre todo al ver a su papá, que como deben saber, se oponía a que Ken continúe jugando fútbol.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí? –les preguntó emocionado Ken

-Esta señorita nos convenció para que vengamos a darte una sorpresa que al parecer sí te dimos –le explicó su papá

-Je -sonrió apenada Paola

-Me alegra mucho que hayas logrado el campeonato hijo –lo felicitó su madre

-Gracias mamá

-Yo los dejo –les dijo Paola- La sorpresa era para que la disfruten en familia

-Pero... –balbuceó Ken

-Disfruta de esto, es para ti –contestó Paola sonriendo

Luego de ultimar los detalles de la sorpresa que había preparado, Paola se despidió de los papás de Ken, de su novio y se fue. Había llegado a su colegio cuando vio a Sanae esperándola en la entrada.

-Quiero hablar contigo –le dijo seriamente Sanae

-Claro, vamos a mi dormitorio –contestó Paola, preocupada por el tono de su amiga

Fueron al dormitorio de Paola. Cuando Sanae entró quedó boquiabierta al ver el lugar.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Paola

-Está muy bonito –opinó Sanae

-Siéntate –la invitó Paola, mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón

-Gracias –respondió su amiga tomando asiento- Bien, seré directa, quiero que hoy me ayudes a hablar con Tsubasa

-No noto que estés emocionada –le hizo notar Paola

-Tsubasa ahora sí podrá irse a Brasil –contestó tristemente Sanae, bajando la mirada

-¡Dale con eso! –exclamó Paola incrédula- ¿Acaso no le gusta Japón? A cualquiera le gustaría quedarse a vivir en este país...

-No es cosa de gustos Paola –le explicó Sanae- Hace mucho que él sueña con eso

-Qué baboso –opinó Paola

-¿Me ayudarás? –le pidió casi suplicando Sanae

-Claro que sí –afirmó Paola muy positiva- Qué tengo que hacer

-Darme valor para decirle cara a cara lo que siento

-Como quieras –contestó Paola encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera algo sencillo

-Hoy irás a la cena, ¿no? –le preguntó Sanae

-Sí, ¿por?

-¿Y con qué vestido irás?

-No me digas que es formal la cosa –preguntó inconforme Paola, poniendo cara de desagrado

-Lamento decirte que sí

-¡Rayos, con lo que odio la formalidad

-Supongo que tendrás algún vestido y te lo pondrás ¿no?

-Qué me queda, ¿y tú con qué irás?

-No sé aun, no tengo muchos vestidos –contestó apenada Sanae

-A ver... –dijo Paola, poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose hacia su clóset, el cual abrió y comenzó a tirar mucha ropa- Aquí está...


	13. Capítulo XIII: un festejo muy divertido

Capítulo XIII:Un festejo muy divertido 

**(Por cierto que en el siguiente capítulo todos los temas son y serán por siempre y para toda la eternidad propiedad de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes XD. Por si acaso hayan leído este fic en otra oportunidad, sepan que en éste caso modifiqué varios temas e incluí algunos otros, sobre todo por el contenido de las letras, espero les guste...; D)**

Paola sacó un vestido blanco muy bonito, largo, de seda, con abertura en la espalda, pero la parte de adelante cerrada, se abrochaba en el cuello (lamento ser tan mala para las descripciones).

-Toma, póntelo –le dijo a Sanae entregándole el vestido

-¿Qué dices, si es tuyo –preguntó apenada Sanae

-Claro, pero te lo estoy dando –le aclaró su amiga- Mi tía me lo regaló, yo no me lo puse ni una vez

-No puedo aceptarlo –lo rechazó Sanae

-Claro que puedes, es un regalo –insistió Paola poniendo el vestido en las manos de Sanae

-Pero Paola...

-Nada de peros. Mejor póntelo a ver cómo te queda

En vista de no poder darle la contra a su amiga y esperar ganar, Sanae aceptó el vestido y se lo puso: le quedaba perfecto.

-¡Super! –se emocionó Paola- Si fuera hombre ahorita estaría babeando por ti, jaja

-No te burles –pidió abochornada Sanae

-¿No te irás a casa o sí? –le preguntó seriamente Paola

-Por qué la pregunta

-Porque quiero que te veas matadora para esta noche, y de eso me quiero encargar –respondió pícaramente la muchacha del Toho

-Deja que llame a mi mamá –le pidió Sanae

Sanae llamó a su mamá, quien no dudó en darle permiso a su hija para que se quede con Paola, ya que conocía de su estrecha amistad. Después de comer algo ligero, ambas muchachas comenzaron a ver cómo irían esa noche.

-Ya quiero ver a los muchachos con smoking, jaja –se burló Paola, imaginando a sus amigos metidos en un traje oscuro

-Siento mariposas en el estómago –le confesó Sanae ansiosa, mientras recibía en sus brazos muchas cosas que Paola le iba pasando

-Cálmate –le dijo Paola tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, caminando de aquí para allá, buscando cosas

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, dime –le dijo Paola, sin detener su marcha

-¿Qué sentiste al ver a Karl?

-Pues no sé –contestó seriamente Paola, deteniéndose, luego de pensar un rato- Como viste casi me caigo de la sorpresa, pero no sabía qué sentir

-¿Aun lo quieres? –preguntó curiosa Sanae

-No creo, porque quiero a Ken –explicó Paola, mientras volvía a buscar ropa en sus cajones- ¡Qué complicada es mi vida a los 14 años!

Sanae y Paola comenzaron a arreglar todo lo que se pondrían. Paola llamó a un estilista, de esos raritos, que fue con toda una serie de cosas a arreglar a las muchachas. Claro que se les hizo un dilema tratar de agarrar a Paola para que se deje poner un poco de maquillaje en la cara.

-¡No, no, no y no! –refunfuñó Paola, corriendo por todas partes- No me pondrán nada en la cara

- Entiende niña, no será mucho –le pedía impaciente el estilista

-Yo no pude escapar... –se lamentó Sanae, viéndose al espejo

Por fin, después de varios minutos, agarraron a Paola que hacía lo posible porque no la toquen. Pero al final pudo más el profesional que Paola y la maquillaron. La joven puso cara de fuchi al verse al espejo.

-No te pusieron casi nada, no exageres –le reclamó sonriendo Sanae

-Sí claro –respondió Paola, haciéndose muecas en el espejo

Ya era casi la hora para que se vayan a la cena. Ambas se vieron y no lo podían creer: se veían muy bien, al menos, aparentaban más edad.

-¡Vaya, si Tsubasa no te dice nada esta noche, te presento a Otto, jaja –se burló Paola

-¿Crees que me veo bien? –preguntó desconfiada Sanae

-¿Verte bien? –le dijo su amiga, mientras ponía los ojos bizcos- Claro que sí

-Tú también estás muy bien –opinó Sanae

-Con este vestido negro parezco una viuda negra...¡me encanta! –se emocionó Paola

-¡Que gracioso, tú de negro y yo de blanco

-Cualquiera diría que la haré de mala de la película –comentó burlona Paola

-Ahora que estás en el Toho… -le dijo Sanae sonriendo

-¿Te imaginas qué hubiera sido de nuestras vidas ahora si yo desde pequeña entraba al Toho? –preguntó pensativa Paola

-No me lo imagino, ¿tú desde chiquita en el Toho? –respondió incrédula Sanae

-Cómo habría sido...-se quedó pensativa su amiga

-Ya deja de soñar, y termina de arreglarte que se hace tarde –le pidió Sanae

------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, trataré de describir lo mejor que pueda a ambas muchachas (ya les dije que soy malísima para las descripciones ):

SANAE: estaba con el vestido largo, blanco, algo ajustado que ya traté de describir. Le habían hecho un lindo peinado con el cabello suelto y alisado; tenía unos zapatos de taco no muy alto (ustedes elijan el color, que yo soy mala para eso).

PAOLA: tenía un vestido negro, de ésos que no tienen ni cuello, ni mangas, que dejan ver los hombros, y la parte de abajo, pues era de ésos como que abombados, ya sé, como el vestido de Cenicienta (por comparar, no era así de ñoño, o mejor, como el de Nelly Furtado en su video de Turn off the light, ¿la conocen no?). Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y le habían puesto esas cosas llamadas extensiones, que hacen ver el cabello más largo, del mismo color que el suyo (¿captan, no?). Sus zapatos tampoco eran muy altos y eran calados.

En resumen: Ambas se veían muy bien.

-Estoy muy nerviosa –le dijo Sanae retorciendo sus manos

-No te preocupes –contestó Paola, golpeando a su amiga en las manos para que dejara ese tic- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás

Tocaron la puerta del dormitorio de Paola, lo que interrumpió su conversación con Sanae.

-¡Paola, a qué hora piensan salir! –la llamó Kojiro desde el pasillo

-Qué impaciente –refunfuñó Paola

Recogió su vestido y fue a abrir. Kojiro iba a seguir reclamándole a su amiga, pero se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Paola mientras ella lo regañaba.

-¡¿Siempre eres tan impaciente!

-Yo...yo... –balbuceó Kojiro

-¡Sanae, vámonos! –llamó a su amiga Paola saliendo

Sanae salió y se fue con Paola, Kojiro miraba sorprendido a ambas.

-Por cierto –comentó en tono coqueto Paola, volteando a ver nuevamente a su amigo- Te ves muy bien con ése smoking Kojiro

Salieron, afuera las esperaban los demás amigos de Paola, que no cabían en su sorpresa al ver a las muchachas. Ken sólo se quedó mirando a Paola sin decir nada. Paola movía sus manos frente a Ken para que éste le hiciera caso.

-Ken...ya vámonos –trató de hacer reaccionar a su novio

-Te...te...te ves muy bien –opinó con voz entrecortada Ken

-Gracias... –respondió sonrojada Paola

Sanae sonreía al ver al pobre muchacho atontado al ver a su novia. Según parecía eso molestaba a Paola. Se subieron al automóvil de Kazuki, mientras los demás se iban, unos en sus autos, otros en lo que pudieron al lugar de la premiación. El más alocado fue Matsumto, que tenía una moto muy bonita que era su tesoro, y se fue en ella junto con Koike (que era algo cobarde para ciertas cosas, entre ellas, la velocidad; pero su curiosidad era más fuerte). Paola vio con añoranza aquélla motocicleta, pero obviamente, no podía ir en ella debido al factor vestido.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Ken entró del brazo con Paola. Kazuki, caballeroso, le ofreció el brazo a Sanae, que no lo rechazó.

-No te lo dije, pero estás muy lindo –le comentó Paola a Ken, muy sonrojada

-Gracias –contestó él sonriendo

Kazuki escuchó el halago y aclaró su garganta para que su amiga lo notara.

-Tú también estás lindo Kazuki –le dijo ella sonriendo

-Gracias –exclamó él muy orgulloso por el cumplido

De pronto apareció tras de ellos Koike bastante mareado.

-Qué te pasó –le preguntó preocupado Ken

-Por qué no me dijeron que Matsumoto era un loco cuando se subía a esa moto –les reclamó agarrándose la cabeza el N°7 del Toho

-Cobarde –lo regañó Matsumoto

Bajaron por unas escalinatas, los del Nankatsu ya estaban ahí. Kisugi codeó a Mamoru para que viera a Paola. Mamoru no cabía en su asombro: Paola estaba muy bonita.

-Cierra la boca o se entrarán las moscas –le aconsejó burlón Ryo

-Está irreconocible –opinó Hajime

Tsubasa también vio entrar a Sanae boquiabierto. Al parecer no le había causado mucho agrado el verla llegar con los del Toho, y menos, del brazo de uno de ellos. Aun así decidió acercarse a saludar.

-Hola –los saludó amablemente el capitán del Nankatsu

-Tsubasa... –le dijo ruborizada Sanae

-Hola tú –contestó de mala gana Paola

-Sanae, te ves bien –comentó Tsubasa sin encontrar otras palabras

-"¿Te ves bien?", qué imbécil –pensó incrédula Paola, luego le preguntó a su amiga- Te irás con ellos o te quedarás con nosotros

-Creo que me voy con ellos –respondió Sanae

-Nos veremos después –le dijo Paola, comentando luego a Tsubasa en tono burlón, como imitándolo- Por cierto Tsubasa "te ves bien"

Ken disimuló la risa y se fue con Paola y sus amigos a una mesa destinada para ellos. La fiesta, que ya había empezado, estaba bastante divertida. Cuando llegaron los alemanes, Karl se acercó a Paola.

-Nunca dejaste de verte bien en este tipo de acontecimientos –comentó caballerosamente el alemán

-No sé si agradecerte o decirte que te calles –respondió fastidiada Paola

-¿Quieres bailar? –le pidió Kalsh a su amiga

-¡Claro! –aceptó ella, hablándole luego a su novio- Ya vengo

Mamoru miraba a Paola mientras salía a bailar con Kalsh.

-Qué rápido lo cambió por el alemán –comentó sarcástico Mamoru

-No digas estupideces, Kalsh es sólo el amigo de Paola –lo reprendió Sanae

Paola bailaba muy divertida con Kalsh, ése tema, que no sé si lo conocen (pondré temas en español, porque es obvio que son los únicos que conozco XD) "Baila para mi", (del grupo argentino Mosca Tsé-tsé: _Baila para mi/ corazón de luna/ un bolero fatal/ es super star de este show.../Baila para mi/ mientras se desnuda/ pero sus ojos no están/ brillan hacia otro lugar...)_. Y bueno, luego siguieron con "Turn off the light" de Nelly Furtado. Paola bailaba bien, y claro, Kalsh no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Por qué no vas a bailar con ella? –le preguntó Kazuki a Ken

-Por una simple razón –le explicó tranquilamente Ken- No sé bailar

-¡Qué! –se sorprendió Matsumoto, que estaba sentado cerca de él

-Pues no sé –confirmó sin inmutarse Ken

-Debiste pedir que te dé unos cursos intensivos –le dijo Koike con aires de superioridad, mientras hacía unos gestos de baile con los brazos

-No pensé en venir a bailar –les aclaró Ken

-¿Que no? –preguntó sorprendido Kazuki- Qué tonto

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó ofendido Ken

-Nada, nada –disimuló Kazuki

-Oye Mamoru –le preguntó Ryo a su amigo- Deberías pedirle disculpas a Paola

-Y yo por qué –le preguntó indignado Mamoru

-Porque la ofendiste

-Ella debería disculparse conmigo –le dijo a Ryo

-Ya no le digas nada –le dijo Hajime a Ryo- Es un cabeza dura

-Mira a quién se lo dices, jaja –bromeó Kisugi

-¡Oigan! –reclamó ofendido Ryo al entender la indirecta

Como no iba a quedarse aburriéndose, Ryo decidió ir a pedirle a Paola que baile con él, pero Mamoru lo obligó a quedarse sentado. Paola había llamado a Kazuki para llevar a cabo su plan maestro: le dijo que le pida a Sanae que baile con él. Kazuki no quiso, pero tanto le insistió su amiga que tuvo que acceder. El muchacho se acercó a Sanae, que en ese momento charlaba con Tsubasa.

--Ni modo que le diga que "Paola dice..." –pensó burlándose de sí mismo Kazuki, luego se dirigió amablemente a Sanae extendiéndole una mano- ¿Quieres bailar?

Sanae miró a Kazuki extrañada, luego se topó con la mirada de Paola, quien le sonreía. Sanae entendió el mensaje, volvió a dirigirse a Kazuki y aceptó la invitación. Al ver esto, Tsubasa la miró extrañado ¿iba a bailar con uno del Toho? Mientras tanto, Ken, obligado por sus amigos, le pidió a Paola que baile con él, Kalsh no se opuso y se fue a sentar junto a Karl que se encontraba solo, pues Müller ya había conseguido una pareja para bailar oO

De pronto, para mal de Tsubasa, pusieron aquella canción lenta de Enrique Iglesias (bien latinizada la fiesta, ¿no?) que titula "Héroe" (_Si una vez/ yo pudiera llegar/ a erizar de frío tu piel/ a quemar/ qué sé yo tu boca/ y morirme allí después/ y si entonces/ temblaras por mi/ llorarás al verme sufrir/ ay, sin dudar tu vida entera dar/ como yo la doy por ti./ Si pudiera ser tu héroe/ si pudiera ser tu Dios...)_.

-¡Pero qué bien baila Kazuki! –comentó irónico Ryo- Se nota que Sanae la está pasando bien

-Ryo, por favor cállate -le pidió incómodo Tsubasa

-No te enojes Tsubasa –le dijo Hajime evitando reírse- ¿O estás celoso?

-¡Claro que no! –contestó ruborizado el capitán del Nankatsu

Mamoru miraba a Paola, que sonreía muy feliz al bailar con Ken.

-Así que te forzaron a bailar –le dijo Paola a su novio- Pues no lo haces tan mal

-Espero que no

-Oye Mamoru –le dijo Kisugi, notando la rabia de Mamoru, que la descargaba contra su vaso de refresco- Si sigues apretando ese vaso tan fuerte, lo vas a romper

De pronto, se cortó la música y todos se sentaron. Apareció un animador, se encendieron unas pantallas, al parecer la fiesta iba a ser muy distinta y divertida: el animador invitó a los presentes a...¡cantar karaoke! Pero por el momento, nadie quería subir.

Kazuki, empujó a Paola para que cante. Y bueno, tuvo que aceptar. Sus amigos del Toho la aplaudían y Sanae reía al verla subida en el escenario. Karl se acercó y se sentó cerca del escenario, eso incomodó algo a Paola, pero no la acobardó. El tema que eligieron para ella fue..."Subidón" (de Fey: _A veces parece/ que puedes entenderme/ y el mundo se mueve más rápido y mejor/ Es un colador mi corazón/ de tanto agujero/ que has logrado abrir/ picando en mi/ como un pájaro carpintero/ Subidón/ es un subidón/ una inyección de adrenalina/ Subidón/ besarte es un subidón/ qué tendrás que me contaminas.../ Abajo y arriba/ dos mil veces al día/ suspiro, respira/ tu fin a la ciudad/ Con quién voy a ir a revolver la tiendas de discos/ quién me ayudará a decidir/ qué vestir si no estás conmigo/ Subidón/ es un subidón/ una inyección de adrenalina/ Subidón/ besarte es un subidón/ qué tendrás que me contaminas.../ Subidón/ es un subidón/ cartucho de nitroglicerina/ Subidón/ besarte es un subidón/ que me vuelve a cargar las pilas/ Subidón/ es un subidón/ una inyección de adrenalina/ Subidón/ besarte es un subidón/ qué tendrás que me contaminas/ Subidón/ es un subidón/ cartucho de nitroglicerina/ Subidón/ besarte es un subidón/ que me vuelve a cargar las pilas..._). Paola, mientras cantaba, y lo hacía bien, no pudo evitar mirar a Karl, mientras él también la miraba.

-Paola, Paola –comentó burlón Mamoru, moviendo negativamente la cabeza- Parece que encontraste tu inspiración

-¡Mamoru! –lo reprochó Hajime

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron. No faltó el lanzado de Ryo que silbó y sus amigos se querían esconder de la vergüenza. Paola bajó y sus amigos la felicitaron. Karl sonreía para sí, como si pensara algo que lo pusiera así. Paola obligó a Kazuki a subir, sus amigos se burlaban.

-¡Bájenlo, nos va a dejar sordos! –gritó riendo Matsumoto

-¡No dejen que cante! –pidió Koike burlón

Kazuki los miraba con ojos de pocos amigos. Cuando eligieron el tema, que por cierto Paola había escogido, Kazuki tuvo que dedicárselo a Sanae por encargo de Paola. Sanae no se incomodó porque sabía lo que planeaba Paola. El tema era...(¡para morirse, aunque no me gusta el grupo) "I'll never break your heart" ("Nunca te haré llorar" de los Back Street Boys, en la versión que quieran, bueno, una que los oyentes entendieran: _Nunca te haré llorar/ nunca te he de cambiar/ prefiero morir que vivir sin ti/ te daré mi ser /siempre seré fiel...Sé que sientes gran temor, de mostrar tus sentimientos, el dolor y sufrimiento marcaron tu corazón/ él te hizo daño y también te engañó/ pero deja mostrarte que ése no soy yo..)_

-Quién imaginaría que Kazuki cantaba tan bien –dijo sorprendido Matsumoto

-Oh, oh, canta muy bien y le dedicó el tema a Sanae –comentó irónico Ryo- ¡Tsubasa, te está ganando!

-¡Cállate! –le pidió su amigo, ésta vez con menos paciencia

Mamoru se paró y habló con el animador. Cuando Kazuki terminó, todos aplaudieron, sus amigos hasta se pararon.

-¡Bravo! –lo aplaudió Yoshida

-¡Quién lo creería! –opinó aplaudiendo Koike

-Exagerados... –los regañó Kazuki, sentándose

-Muy bien Kazuki, te felicito –le dijo Kojiro

-Gracias Kojiro –contestó Kazuki algo apenado

Era el turno de Mamoru. Subió al escenario ante la sorpresa de sus amigos. Muy serio, agarró el micrófono, la letra de la canción apareció, era (¡fatal, esto se pone bueno) "Mientes tan bien" (de Sin Bandera, que más o menos dice así: _Que te quedarás conmigo una vida entera/ que contigo adiós invierno, sólo primavera/ que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada/ yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada/ tú no me das nada/ Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo/ tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego/ yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego/ y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego/ cuando dices luego/ cuando dices siento/ siento que eres todo/ cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo/ tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro/ aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo/ aunque es falso el aire/ siento que respiro/ Mientes tan bien/ que me sabe a verdad/ todo lo que me das/ y ya te estoy amando/ Mientes tan bien/ que he llegado a imaginar/ que mi amor llenas tu piel/ y aunque todo es de papel/ mientes tan bien.../ Cuando dices siento/ siento que eres todo/ cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo/ tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro/ aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo/ aunque es falso el aire/ siento que respiro/ Mientes tan bien/ que me sabe a verdad/ todo lo que me das/ y ya te estoy amando/ Mientes tan bien/ que he llegado a imaginar/ que mi amor llenas tu piel/ y aunque todo es de papel/ mientes tan bien/ y aunque todo es de papel/ mientes lo sé...) _Paola lo miraba seria, obviamente se había dado cuenta a quién iba dedicada la canción. Ken también parecía molesto, Sanae lucía preocupada. Tsubasa no dejaba de ver a Sanae y Kazuki (Sanae se había ido a sentar con los del Toho después de bailar).

-¡Qué bárbaro! –opinó sorprendido Ryo- Mira que ponerse a cantar esa canción

-En lugar de arreglar su situación con Paola, la está embarrando –comentó seriamente Hajime

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –lo apoyó boquiabierto Kisugi

La canción terminó, los amigos de Mamoru no sabían si aplaudirlo o abuchearlo por arruinar peor su situación con Paola. Todos miraron asombrados a Karl que, solito, aplaudía muy serio, le siguieron Ken y Kojiro. Luego Paola.

Y bueno, ¿quieren que la cosa siga, pues yo sí. El animador invitó a alguien más a subir al escenario, nadie se atrevía, hasta que...Karl Heinz Schneider subió, tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar..."Tal vez" (Ricky Martin: _Tal vez, será que ésta historia ya tiene final/ lo sé, porque hoy te siento tan distante de mi/ y a pesar que lo intento de nuevo, tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada qué hacer/ y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido/ tal vez se nos gastó/ Tal vez / fui yo quien no te dio una noche entera/ Tal vez/ nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas/ Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas/ Tal vez no te escuché/ Tal vez me descuidé/ Tal vez se me olvidó que yo te amaba/ Tal vez.../ Tal vez/ será que por ahora ya no hay nada qué hablar/ Tal vez/ ésta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar/ Y yo por mi parte propongo/ intentarlo de nuevo/ volver a empezar/ que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti/ Tal vez/ fui yo quien no te dio una noche entera/ Tal vez/ nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas/ Y no estaba cuando me necesitabas/ Tal vez no te escuché/ Tal vez me descuidé/ Tal vez se me olvidó que yo te amaba/ Tal vez/ me sorprendió la vida por la espalda/ y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda/ Tal vez nunca entendí/ lo que eras para mi/ Tal vez yo nunca supe que la amaba...)_. Kalsh y Müller se miraban con los ojos desorbitados ¿su capitán estaba cantando? Claro que la sorpresa era general ¿el Kaiser cantando una canción romántica, ¡vaya sorpresa! XD

Terminó, todos aplaudieron la buena actuación del alemán. Para tratar de calmar los ánimos, valientemente, Hikaru se ofreció para ser el siguiente. Algo nervioso se paró en el escenario, sosteniendo con ambas manos el micrófono, de pronto la música comenzó, y era "Cómo dueles en los labios" (de Maná: _Cómo dueles en los labios/ cómo duele en todos lados/ cómo duelen sus caricias cuando ya se ha ido/ Cómo me duele la ausencia/ cómo extraño su color de voz/ cómo falta su presencia en mi habitación/ Cómo me duele el invierno/ cómo me duele el verano/ cómo me envenena el tiempo cuando tú no estás/ cómo duele estar viviendo/ cómo duele estar muriendo así/ cómo me duele hasta el alma en mi habitación/ Cómo dueles/ en los labios/ en todos lados/ Sophie.../ Cómo dueles/ en los labios/ en todos lados/ Sophie.../ Cómo me duele no verte/ cómo duele en madrugada/ Cómo me duele no verte/ cómo duele en madrugada/ cómo dueles en los labios/ cómo duele en madrugada/ cómo dueles en los labios/ cómo duele en madrugada...) _Cuando terminó todos lo aplaudieron porque lo había hecho muy bien. Después, rápidamente, Jito y Sano subieron al escenario para hacer un dúo, ya que ellos habían elegido el tema por la letra, (y no es que el grupo me super guste, pero la letra le iba a este par), la canción era "Perdido en un barco" (de Maná: _Salgo en un crucero hacia el mar/ destino el Caribe/ pero éste barco no es normal/ está en el alucine/ Eso es/ sólo el sexo femenino está presente/ a lo mejor/ esto es un error o es que tengo suerte/ Yo sólo aquí, oh, qué va a suceder/ con tanta mujer/ Perdido en un barco/ perdido en sus brazos/ con este barco en alta mar/ perdido yo/ En el aire una sensación/ a coco y piel tostada/ me despierta cierta tentación y salgo de la cama/ Conmoción/ las figuras van desnudas bien bronceadas/ excitación/ sentimiento visceral acelerado/ Yo sólo aquí, oh, qué va a suceder/ con tanta mujer/ Perdido en un barco/ perdido en sus brazos/ con este barco en alta mar/ perdido yo/ Perdido en un barco/ perdido en sus muslos/ con este barco en alta mar/ perdido yo.../Esto es demasiado/ me siento devorado/ estoy muy desahuciado/ mas es la solución que me guió aquí/ Todas junto a mi/ perdido en sus brazos/ con este barco en alta mar/ perdido yo/ Perdido en un barco/ perdido en sus muslos/ con este barco en alta mar/ perdido yo...)_

Una vez que terminaron, el público se quedó boquiabierto, no sabían si aplaudir o silbarlos, porque no eran lo que llamaríamos unosdotados de buena voz, pero en fin, los aplaudieron y ellos bajaron muy orgullosos y contentos. Después, por consejo de Hikaru, todos se admiraron al ver a Jun subido en el escenario, bastante tranquilo pero no por eso menos avergonzado, cerró los ojos cuando empezó la música y luego los abrió para recordar bien la letra que cantó, que era "Ángel" (de Cristian Castro : _Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer/ besarme lentamente/ y perderme por tu piel/ encontrarme con tus labios/ en un beso sin final/ todo por tu amor/ sólo dame una señal/ Ángel que das luz a mi vida/ eres el aire que quiero respirar/ ángel/ que alivias mis heridas/ no te alejes/ que muero si no estás.../ La noche me desvela sin piedad/ al recorrer tu imagen/ en mi triste Sophie/ fugitivo del dolor/ voy buscando una ilusión/ dame una señal/ para creer en éste amor/ Ángel que das luz a mi vida/ eres el aire que quiero respirar/ ángel/ que alivias mis heridas/ no te alejes/ que muero si no estás.../ Ángel llévame en tus alas/ a la cima de este gran amor/ en tu alma/ vive mi esperanza/ en tus manos/ está mi corazón/ Tú mi ángel/ ilumina nuestro amor/ tú mi ángel.../ Ángel que das luz a mi vida/ eres el aire que quiero respirar/ ángel/ que alivias mis heridas/ no te alejes/ que muero si no estás/ Ángel llévame en tus alas/ a la cima de este gran amor/ en tu alma/ vive mi esperanza/ en tus manos/ está mi corazón...)._

Paola, como todos los asistentes, aplaudía emocionada sin notar que Ken se había levantado de su asiento, que había ido a hablar con el animador y que estaba en el escenario. Kojiro miró sorprendido a su amigo ¿qué iba a hacer, ¡ni siquiera cantaba en la ducha! La música empezó, el tema era..."Tres notas" (de Au-D: _A veces en mi cuarto estando solo/ quisiera acabar con todo/ siento que en esta vida no tengo chance/ que todo lo que hago es un percance/ y es precisamente en ése momento/ en que de mi mala suerte yo me lamento/ en que tú te apareces con tus caricias/ me besas la espalda/ me das una sonrisa/ me dices flaco olvida el fracaso/ a la envidia no le hagas caso/ por ser siempre así/ siempre así/ éstas tres notas son para ti/ Recuerdo aquél día en que te conocí/ muchos amores empiezan así/ qué feo, qué creída/ eso pensamos/ quién diría que nos enamoramos/ y no fue el destino ni tampoco tus amigas/ lo que nos unió de por vida/ fue el hablar claro como dos amigos/ sin dejar los defectos escondidos/ sabes qué pelada/ me gusta hablar sucio/ tú dijiste no me importa si me quieres mucho/ Por ser siempre así/ siempre así/ estas tres notas son para ti.../Tres notas.../ son para ti.../tres notas.../ Recuerdo todas esas cosas que juntos vivimos/ juntos/ aunque fuera chiro/ las veces que tú/ con tus loqueras/ cogías mi gorra, jugabas a la rapera/ los primeros besos/ las primeras huidas/ y las primeras caricias atrevidas/ Y de aquélla vez/ que jugando en mi cama/ fuiste mía/ un viernes de mañana/ desnuda/ y con el corazón en la mano/ me abrazaste/ me besaste/ me dijiste te amo/ Por ser siempre así/ siempre así/ estas tres notas/ son para ti.../Tres notas.../son para ti.../ tres notas.../ Sabes/ yo sé que a veces/ quisieras coger y matar/ pero eso es a veces/ sí.../ Sabes yo sé/ no soy un galán/ soy callejero/ un chance patán/ pero te quiero/ eso no lo niego/ pero a ser dominado le tengo miedo/ dime necio/ dime terco/ dime impracto /dime todo eso/ pero dímelo con tacto/ Y si alguna vez/ te hice llorar/ fueron palabras que no quise mencionar/ no soy muy cursi/ eso tú lo sabes/ pero en el mundo no hay quién más te ame/ Por ser siempre así/ siempre así/ escucha/ estas tres notas son para ti.../ tres notas.../ son para ti.../sólo tres notas.../ y son para ti...)_. Sanae codeaba a Paola, quien miraba boquiabierta a su novio.

-Paola, escucha –le dijo su amiga

-Estoy escuchando –contestó Paola absorta en la música

-Nunca hubiera esperado algo así de Ken –le comentó sorprendido Kojiro a Takeshi

-Ni yo –contestó impresionado Takeshi

-¡Todos cantan bien! –opinó Ryo, poniéndose de pié, con la intención de ser él, el próximo en subirse al escenario- Creo que es mi turno de demostrar mis dotes artísticos

-Ni se te ocurra –lo retó Hajime, agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo- Porque sé muy bien que cantas pésimo, así que siéntate

De pronto ambos escucharon un ¡crash, era el vaso de Mamoru que se había roto.

-¡Qué bruto! –se burló Ryo sorprendido

Mamoru se paró y volvió a hablar con el animador, éste parecía decirle que ya había cantado, pero Mamoru insistía. Ken terminó, Paola se levantó y aplaudió con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Ken se acercó a Paola y se abrazaron. Karl miraba muy serio aquella escena. La música empezó nuevamente, Mamoru estaba otra vez en el escenario.

-¡Y ahora éste! –dijo extrañado Hajime

-Es mi pequeña impresión o esto ya se convirtió en un duelo –comentó Ryo curioso

-Tal vez –opinó Kisugi encogiéndose de hombros

Comenzó la música, el tema era "Sin miedo a nada" (del cantante español Alex Ubago, dice así: _Me muero por suplicarte/ que no te vayas mi vida/ me muero por escucharte/ decir las cosas que nunca dirás/ mas me callo y te marchas/ mantengo la esperanza/ de ser capaz algún día/ de ser capaz algún día/ de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar/ que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más/ cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar/ Me muero por abrazarte/ y que me abraces tan fuerte/ me muero por divertirte/ y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho/ hasta que el sol aparezca/ me voy perdiendo en tu aroma/ me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando/ palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón/ voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior/ Me muero por conocerte/ saber qué es lo que piensas/ abrir todas tus puertas/ y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir/ centrar en tus ojos mi mirada/ cantar contigo al alba/ besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios/ y ver en tu rostro cada día/ crecer esa semilla/ crear, soñar, dejar todo, surgir/ aparcando el miedo a sufrir.../ Me muero por explicarte/ lo que pasa por mi mente/ me muero por intrigarte/ y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte/ sentir cada día ése flechazo al verte/ qué más dará lo que digan/ qué más dará lo que piensen/ si estoy loco es cosa mía/ Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor/ vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol/ Me muero por conocerte/ saber qué es lo que piensas/ abrir todas tus puertas/ y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir/ centrar en tus ojos mi mirada/ cantar contigo al alba/ besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios/ y ver en tu rostro cada día/ crecer esa semilla/ crear, soñar, dejar todo, surgir/ aparcando el miedo a sufrir...)_. Paola esta vez vio con tristeza a su amigo, quería llorar, pero no podía, miró a Sanae y buscó en su mirada el consuelo que necesitaba. Ken trató de decirle algo para animarla, pero no lo consiguió. Esta vez, los amigos de Mamoru apoyaban a su amigo.

-¡Eso Mamoru! –gritó aplaudiendo emocionado, de pié, Ryo

-Ryo cállate, no estamos en el estadio –lo hizo sentar avergonzado Hajime

-Qué vergüenza... –dijo ocultando su rostro Kisugi

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó Sanae a Paola

-No sé –contestó indecisa ella

-No me digas: el muchachito ése está sufriendo porque te fuiste –comentó burlón Kazuki- ¡Qué raros son tus amigos!

Paola se paró, se acercó al escenario (lamento si no les parece ;D). Mamoru bajó y miró con tristeza a su amiga. Ryo se acercó al nuevo vaso que tenía Mamoru en la mesa, y al olerlo, se asustó mucho: era alcohol. Se lo comentó a Hajime, así que esperaron a que Mamoru se siente para reclamarle, pero Mamoru no se sentó, se quedó parado frente a Paola, que empezó a cantar, ¿qué tema, pues algo antigüito pero bonito, el tema era "Así fue" (de Isabel Pantoja: _Perdona si te hago llorar/ perdona si te hago sufrir/ pero es que no está en mis manos/ me he enamorado/ me enamoré/ Perdona si te causo dolor/ perdona si te digo hoy adiós/ cómo decirle que te amo/ si él me ha preguntado/ le he dicho que no/ Soy honesta con él y contigo/ a él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado/ si tú quieres seremos amigos/ yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado/ no te aferres a un imposible/ ya no te hagas ni me hagas más daño...)_. Paola terminó de cantar, bajó, miró a Mamoru y se fue a sentar junto a Ken.

Y bueno, para cerrar con broche de oro y decir que unos imposibles habían cantado faltarían Kojiro y Tsubasa. Pero como Kojiro nunca haría algo así, pues quédense con las ganas (no es cierto XD). Bien, pero a pedido de sus amigos (bueno, a empujones de sus amigos), Tsubasa terminó en el escenario, rojo como un tomate, con el micrófono en sus manos. Paola reía divertida y Sanae lo miraba apenada. El animador lo presentó con pompas y demás. La música empezó, Tsubasa no sabía si empezar o salir corriendo. Ryo y Hajime se pararon junto a él para que no salga corriendo, el tema empezó..."Sin decir te quiero" (de Kairo: _Saltábamos juntos al vacío/ haciendo trizas el corazón/ mezclábamos vértigo y peligro/ viviendo al ritmo de los Stones/ Huíamos casi cada noche/ cuando la luna se vuelve gris como el hollín/ Sin decir te quiero/ yo tocaba el cielo junto a ti/ y sin querer en un momento yo me enamoré de ti/ sin decir te quiero/ pisa a fondo/ baila para mi/ y dentro de tus ojos negros al final yo me perdí...Éramos algo más que amigos...) _

Paola disimulaba la risa, su plan casi había funcionado. Sanae veía a Tsubasa realizada de la vida. Kojiro miraba aburrido aquella "escenita" ridícula, como él la llamó. Sus amigos vitoreaban a su capitán. Tsubasa ya no estaba tan nervioso, pero aun seguía tenso. Al concluir, bajó del escenario, caminaba muy nervioso hasta que llegó a su asiento. Todos lo aplaudieron, incluso Paola, que resaltaba el valor de Tsubasa con un "¡mucho Tsubasa, bueno, para ser tú".

La cosa casi terminaba, cuando, como dos sombras y no dispuestos a que digan que eran unos cobardes, Kalsh y Müller se subieron al escenario. El tema que habían elegido "We will rock you" (en la versión de Five). Paola, Kazuki y Kensuke cantaron para acompañar el _we will, we will rock you..._. Era la fiesta más entretenida en la que muchos habían estado, porque no todo era entre los del Toho y los del Nankatsu, porque recuerden que Jun, Hikaru, Jito, Sano, Makoto y algunos del Meiwa estaban ahí. Y como no querían estar de invitados de palo, Nagano convenció a Sawaki para que vaya a cantar.

El capitán del Meiwa no se hizo de rogar, subió al escenario. Eligió una canción y antes de empezar dijo en tono sarcástico "Quiero dedicar esta canción a mis 'amigos' del Toho". Al escuchar la canción, muchos de los jugadores del Toho quisieron subir a golpear a Sawaki, porque era obvia la antipatía entre los jugadores de ambos planteles. Paola les pidió que lo ignoraran, porque si lo golpeaban estarían aceptando lo que él pensaba de ellos. La canción que les había dedicado era "Chicos de plástico" (de Ricardo Arjona, que dice así: _"Con un saco de Versace/ y un Cartier en la muñeca/ con un Mercedes del año/ regalos de papi y mami/ Con un Boucheron en el cuello/ y unos Ferrer en los ojos/ con un jeans de Valentino/ él es un promo ambulante/ basto para conquistarte/ la pura tapicería/ basto para disfrazarte/ la pura bisutería/ A ver si cuando estén solos y ya no esté papi y mami/ a la hora de estar desnudos/ los salva el señor Versace/ Chicos de plástico, chicos de plástico/ cada abeja busca su pareja y se construye su propia reja/ chicos de plástico, chicos de plástico/ su amargura la pintan de alegría y viven una pesadilla/ Entre ésos trajes de lujo y ése tan extraño hablado/ con ese gran influjo que el norte les ha heredado/ Chicos de plástico, chicos de plástico/ cada abeja busca su pareja y se construye su propia reja/ chicos de plástico…/ No es que esté malo estar bien/ si es que tú te lo has ganado/ lo malo es ir presumiendo lo que tu papi te ha dado/ Cuidado que entre la seda/ también cabe un papanata/ cuidado que el caviar/ también le gusta a las ratas…)._

Después de cantar, Sawaki hizo una venia, que muchos aplaudieron, los del Toho lo ignoraron, pero Kensuke no aguantó y lo abucheó. El presentador tuvo que pedir disculpas, porque en ningún momento querían ofender a nadie. Después de ignorar a Israel, Paola quería que la última en cantar fuera Sanae, y aunque ella se opuso rotundamente, ni corta ni perezosa Paola empujó a su amiga hasta el escenario.

-Bueno –le dijo Paola al público, mientras agarraba del brazo a Sanae para que no se fuera- Para terminar mi amiga aquí presente, desea interpretar una canción dedicada para uno del Nankatsu, que espero se dé cuenta que es él a quien me refiero, antes de que se "vaya a Brasil".

Ante tal obviedad, Tsubasa no se hizo el desentendido, ¿una canción para él? Kazuki miraba divertido a Paola, su amiga no dejaba de sorprenderlo con sus diabluras. Por eso, él pensaba que había estado escrito en su destino que ambos se harían amigos.

¡Y dice, el tema "Te solté la rienda", (del grupo Maná: _Se me acabó la fuerza/ de mi mano izquierda/ voy a dejarte el mundo para ti solita/ como el caballo blanco/ le solté la rienda/ a ti también te suelto/ y te me vas ahorita/ Y cuando al fin comprendas/ que el amor bonito/ lo tenías conmigo/ vas a extrañar mis besos/ en los propios brazos/ del que esté contigo/ vas a sentir que lloras/ sin poder siquiera/ derramar tu llanto/ y has de querer mirarte/ en los ojos tristes/ que quisiste tanto/ que quisiste tanto/ que quisiste tanto... / Cuando se quiere a fuerza/ rebasar la meta/ y se abandona todo/ lo que se ha tenido/ como tú traes el alma/ con la rienda suelta/ a ti también te suelto/ y te me vas ahorita/ Y cuando al fin comprendas/ que el amor bonito/ lo tenías conmigo/ vas a extrañar mis besos/ en los propios brazos/ del que esté contigo/ vas a sentir que lloras/ sin poder siquiera/ derramar tu llanto/ y has de querer mirarte/ en mis ojos tristes/ que quisiste tanto/ que quisiste tanto/ y que quieres tanto.../ Se me acabó la fuerza/ y te solté la rienda...)_

Tsubasa quedó boquiabierto ¿en realidad eso pensaba Sanae? Ryo se doblaba de la risa, los demás disimulaban la risa. Cuando Sanae terminó, Paola bajó junto a ella, le sonrió a Tsubasa y se fue a su lugar. Finalmente El animador dio por terminado el tiempo de karaoke. La música empezó otra vez. Tsubasa se acercó a Sanae para sacarla a bailar, ella aceptó. Tsubasa no era bueno bailando como jugando, pero eso a Sanae no le importó.

Y bueno, como no siempre todo termina como de cuento Disney, Karl sacó a bailar a Paola, ella no se opuso. Pero cuando estaba yendo con el Kaiser, una chica bastante alocada y vestida como loca (valga la redundancia) se abalanzó sobre Ken y empezó a besuquearlo, Paola los miró atónita, Ken estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó. Karl jaló del brazo a Paola que veía aquella escena con tristeza sin decir nada. Mamoru, miró aquello y fue a reclamarle a Ken. Sanae veía a la distancia lo que ocurría. Kazuki tuvo que zafar a Ken de la loca, Mamoru le decía un montón de cosas al aturdido portero del Toho. Kojiro, muy enojado, le reclamó a la muchacha porque no tenía ningún derecho de hacer semejante espectáculo, y menos de perjudicar así a Ken.

-No sé por qué te pones así –le reclamó Karl a Paola, mientras bailaban

-No te entiendo –le dijo ella extrañada

-Si estás con él es porque estás confundida –le dijo él muy seguro- Tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos

-Claro que no –contestó Paola indignada tratando de irse

-Escúchame –le dijo Karl, agarrándola de un brazo- Si vuelves conmigo a Alemania, todo volverá a ser como antes

-Estás bromeando –respondió incrédula la muchacha, zafándose

Paola salió del lugar, estaba molesta, confundida, triste, de todo un poco. Mamoru la vio salir y fue tras ella. Paola se sentó afuera, en la vereda. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y así se quedó hasta que sintió que alguien la cubría con un saco. Paola volteó, era Mamoru, que se sentó a su lado.

-No debiste salir así, aquí afuera hace mucho frío, además vas a arruinar ese lindo vestido –le dijo Mamoru con tono paternal

-¿No que estabas enojado conmigo? –le preguntó tristemente Paola

-¿Enojado? –respondió él- Pues sí estaba, pero ahora ya no

-Y por qué

-Porque entendí que no puedo forzarte a que me quieras como algo más que un amigo, y tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi, aunque estés en el Toho –le explicó sonriendo Mamoru, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas

-Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad –se disculpó Paola apenada

-No hables del pasado, porque eso ya es pasado –contestó el, mientras miraba hacia el cielo y sonreía-Mira...¿recuerdas la noche que te pedí que seas mi novia? Tú dijiste que en unos días la luna estaría llena, pero te equivocaste

-Y por qué lo dices –le preguntó ella

-No te lo dije, pero ese día la luna menguaba, no estaba creciendo

-Y qué con eso, ¿qué, soy una ignorante, jajaja –bromeó Paola

-Claro que no... –le dijo Mamoru- Mira el cielo

Paola miró el cielo: una hermosa luna llena iluminaba la noche.

-Ja, tienes razón

-Paola, lo que acabas de ver ahí dentro...

-Yo sé, no fue culpa de Ken, pero no es fácil tener que ver algo así y no hacer nada

-Supongo que no. ¿Sabes? Así me sentí el día que te ví con él: que debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué

-Y te enojaste y me gritaste que me odiabas

-No quise decirte eso, pero tenía mucha rabia adentro

-Sé que no lo sientes, porque si no, no estarías aquí enfriándote conmigo

-No quise herirte, pero estaba muy mal

-Lo sé –respondió Paola- Yo tampoco quería herirte, pero no sabía cómo decirte la verdad

-Quieres mucho a Ken, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí –contestó ella apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo

-Cómo que supones –le preguntó extrañado él

-Llegó Karl a poner mi mundo de cabeza ¿sabes lo que es eso?

-Ah, Karl

-No sé qué hacer

-Ponte la mano en el pecho y siente, no pienses, siente

-Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo –contestó agradecido Paola, mirándolo con ternura

-Sabes que nunca te dejaré –le dijo Mamoru, acariciando con su mano una de las mejillas de su amiga

-Eso espero, porque si no estás tú o Sanae mi mundo es un caos. Tomo decisiones incorrectas

-Pero es de esas decisiones de las que aprendes

-Sí, aunque duele caer

-Sí, pero cuando estás sola

Paola abrazó a Mamoru y sintió cómo recuperaba de nuevo a su amigo.


	14. Capítulo XIV: confusión

Capítulo XIV:Confusión 

Paola y Mamoru entraron nuevamente a la fiesta. Al verla, Ken fue a hablar con ella. Mamoru le sonrió a su amiga y volvió a su sitio.

-Paola, yo...estoy muy apenado –le dijo Ken

-No tienes por qué, tú no fuiste el que se lanzó sobre esa babosa –lo comprendió Paola

-¿No estás enojada? –preguntó sorprendido Ken

-No, no te preocupes –contestó Paola tranquilamente- ¿Quieres bailar?

-Pues sí –aceptó confundido el muchacho

Bailaron un poco, luego tuvieron que sentarse, porque los de la Federación querían entregarles medallas a los jugadores de ambos equipos y habían ocupado el escenario para tal motivo, cortando la música.

- Bueno, realizamos esta cena para premiar a los ganadores de este campeonato, que para algunos es el último- comenzó diciendo el presidente de la Federación- Quiero felicitar al Nankatsu por obtener el tricampeonato y a los del Toho por ser campeones. Por favor, conforme los llame pasen a recibir su medalla

Uno a uno se acercaron a recibir su medalla. Paola se veía muy contenta por los 22 jugadores (además de los suplentes, claro). Los últimos en recibir las medallas fueron Tsubasa y Kojiro, a quienes el Presidente federativo hizo pasar simultáneamente.

-Muchachos, ustedes son los mejores jugadores de Japón, por eso, además de sus medallas de campeones, queremos hacerles entrega de unas medallas de honor

-¡Bien capitán, ¡bien Tsubasa! –gritó Paola emocionada

Ahora, fueron los que no habían escuchado de Paola esas palabras los que se sorprendieron: "capitán". En realidad, Paola nunca le había dado un título de tanto respeto a nadie, ni siquiera a Tsubasa, menos a Genzo XD.

-Muy bien hecho Kojiro –dijo Ken con emoción

Todos aplaudieron, Kojiro y Tsubasa se dieron la mano. Cuando terminó el acto, Mamoru, que hasta ese momento había estado con Jun y Hikaru, llegó al sitio en el que estaba y donde sus amigos le esperaban con caras muy serias.

-¿Qué tienen? –les preguntó curioso

-¿Qué es esto? –le dijo molesto Ryo, agarrando el vaso que había dejado Mamoru

Mamoru agarró el vaso, lo olió y arrugó la nariz.

-Huele a alcohol –opinó tranquilamente Mamoru

-¡Exacto! –confirmó Hajime, señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente- ¿Qué hacías con ese vaso?

-¿Yo, ¿están insinuando que este vaso es mío? –les preguntó indignado el muchacho

-Vimos que tú lo estabas agarrando –lo acusó Kisugi

-No sé qué vieron, pero este vaso no es mío –les aclaró ofendido Mamoru- Si quieren pueden sentir mi aliento, no huelo a alcohol

Ryo se acercó a Mamoru y movió un poco la nariz.

-¡Qué raro, no huelo nada –dijo Ryo desconcertado

Hajime y Kisugi hicieron lo mismo.

-Tiene razón –confirmó admirado Hajime

-Tal vez alguien olvidó ese vaso en mi lugar, qué sé yo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros Mamoru

-Perdona, no debimos desconfiar de ti –se disculpó apenado Ksugi

-Los disculpo, pero piensen que no tengo por qué meterme nada –respondió molesto Mamoru

Hasta ese momento la noche pasaba casi normal, pero las cosas iban a ponerse negras, muy negras...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae y Tsubasa bailaban tranquilos, pero después de mucho bailar, Tsubasa se sintió cansado. Sanae fue al baño mientras Tsubasa se sentaba, él vio un vaso, como creyó que era el suyo sin pensarlo dos veces se lo tomó de un trago (el vaso estaba lleno).

Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos de par en par y vio que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Las imágenes se hacían borrosas y contorsionadas, movía la cabeza para aclarar la vista, pero nada pasaba. Levantó la mano para que alguien lo ayudara, un mozo creyó que estaba pidiendo más de lo que había tomado. Le alcanzó un vaso, Tsubasa creyó que le estaban dando algo para que se le quite el mareo, pero no fue así, tomó el contenido del vaso y se puso peor.

Se paró tambaleante. Paola lo vio y como el capitán japonés estaba por caerse corrió a ayudarlo y lo sostuvo. La joven puso el brazo de Tsubasa alrededor de su cuello para que se sostenga. Tsubasa estaba ebrio, comenzó a decir un montón de incoherencias que Paola no entendía, sólo le decía que debía sentarse antes que se caiga. Sanae estaba ya saliendo del baño y se dirigía a su asiento. Ken veía a la pobre Paola tratando de convencer a Tsubasa para que se sentara, no la quiso ayudar porque no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a Tsubasa. Tsubasa nuevamente se tambaleó, Paola lo agarró de una forma que ambos quedaron abrazados por la cintura.

-¡Tsubasa, sostente! –le dijo incómoda Paola

-Sanae... –dijo suavemente el muchacho mientras veía fijamente a la chica

Tsubasa, en su borrachera, vio en Paola a Sanae, y sin dubitar la besó. Paola quedó estupefacta, no sabía qué hacer, la había agarrado, como se dice vulgarmente, "en curva" ;). Sanae los vio, sintió cómo por todo su cuerpo corría un frío estremecedor ante aquél cuadro. Ken también los vio, Kazuki lo propio, bueno, todos los estaban viendo por el menudo alboroto que Tsubasa había creado en esa zona. Paola trataba de zafarse porque seguía abrazada a Tsubasa, pero sus fuerzas eran inferiores a las de él. Ken se paró, rápidamente fue hacia ellos, ayudó a Paola a separarse de Tsubasa y le dio un golpe a éste último que lo tiró al piso. Sanae ni se acercó, comenzó a llorar y se fue del lugar. La confusión era total: unos agarraban a Ken para que no vuelva a golpear a Tsubasa, otros ayudaban a Tsubasa para que se levantara, Paola seguía sin reaccionar, Tsubasa no entendía nada de nada.

Ken tomó de la mano a Paola y se la llevó. Kazuki salió tras ellos. Jun y Hikaru levantaron a Tsubasa, trataban de hacerlo reaccionar. Pidieron un café cargado, pero Tsubasa se negaba a tomarlo, hasta que Ryo se enojó, le abrió la boca y le hizo tragar el negro elementoa la fuerza. Poco a poco Tsubasa fue recuperando algo la conciencia, pero todo seguía confuso, ¿qué acababa de pasar, no recordaba lo que había hecho. Karl y sus amigos no quisieron quedarse a ver la bochornosa escena, así que se fueron.

Sanae, triste, con las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, se fue caminando sin rumbo fijo. Después de un trecho, y por el frío de la noche, decidió tomar un taxi hasta el alojamiento del Nankatsu. Paola no miraba a Ken, estaba muy apenada sin haber tenido la culpa de nada. Kazuki miraba por el espejo retrovisor a ambos y se sentía muy incómodo.

-Qué pasó Paola –le preguntó seriamente Ken

-Lo viste –contestó Paola cabizbaja y avergonzada- No tengo que contarte los detalles

-¡Maldición! –gritó enfurecido Ken, golpeando el asiento del automóvil con un puño

-No sé qué le pasó –siguió diciendo Paola desconcertada- De un momento a otro me abrazó y al otro...

-¡Por qué demonios no dejaste que Tsubasa se arreglara por sí solo! –la regañó Ken

-Podía caerse –respondió Paola mirándolo angustiada- ¡Y si le pasaba algo!

-¡No es asunto tuyo, te dije que no debes preocuparte tanto por los del Nankatsu, ¡ya no!

-Entiende que siguen siendo mis amigos –aclaró Paola mirando distraídamente por el vidrio

-No quiero ser metiche –dijo Kazuki- Pero creo que Sanae vio lo que pasó Pao

-¡¡¿Qué! –exclamó alterada Paola, inclinándose hacia el asiento de Kazuki

-Claro, todos vieron lo que Tsubasa hizo –contestó Ken, cruzándose de brazos

-Sí –dijo Paola acongojada- Pero TODOS sabían que Tsubasa estaba algo ebrio y que por eso yo lo ayudé. En cambio Sanae no vio cuando Tsubasa se puso mal y yo tuve que ayudarlo, ¡qué estará creyendo que hicimos!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae llegó muy triste al alojamiento, felizmente nadie estaba ahí. Entró en su dormitorio y se tiró sobre su cama, abrazando la almohada se puso a llorar.

-¡Por qué Tsubasa, por qué! –se lamentó tristemente la muchacha

Al llegar al Toho, Ken acompañó a Paola hasta su dormitorio, se despidió y se fue. Paola entró a su dormitorio, vio el teléfono y llamó a Sanae. En el alojamiento, nadie contestaba el teléfono, después de un buen rato de intentar comunicarse colgó. Se sentó sobre el borde de su cama, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y bajó la cabeza muy triste.

-Sanae...tengo que explicarte qué fue lo que pasó

------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, temprano, Paola llamó al alojamiento para que la comuniquen con Sanae. El encargado le dijo que nadie se había levantado todavía y que por favor llamara más tarde. Paola fue a desayunar, en el comedor sólo estaban Kojiro y Ken. Paola los saludó y se sirvió un poco de café.

-Lamento lo que pasó ayer Paola –comentó apenado Kojiro- Por lo visto nadie le avisó a Tsubasa que lo que se tomaba era alcohol y como no está acostumbrado...

-Ni que fuera un tonto para no darse cuenta –opinó enojado Ken

-Amigos, por favor, no quiero hablar del asunto –les pidió Paola, inclinando su silla- Desperté con un dolor de cabeza que me está matando y no quiero ser grosera, pero no estoy como para debatir el tema

-Lo siento –se disculpó Kojiro

-¿Y ahora, qué piensas hacer con Sanae –le preguntó Ken- Recuerda que hoy en la tarde regresan a Fujisawa

-Iré a la estación a despedirlos

-Iría contigo pero...

-Sé que no sería adecuado –contestó Paola

-Yo iré contigo –le dijo Kojiro

-Gracias Kojiro –le dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pié y se disponía a irse- Me voy a mi dormitorio, nos vemos después

-¿Qué harás toda la mañana? –le preguntó Ken

-Definitivamente no iré a clases, me inventaré una excusa. Adiós

Paola se fue, por lo visto todavía estaba muy avergonzada. Estuvo toda la mañana encerrada en su dormitorio, al igual que Sanae en el suyo. Nadie pudo sacar a la última de donde estaba, ni Ryo con sus tonteríasy sus bromas. Sanae estaba muy triste. Mamoru trató de contarle a Tsubasa lo que había pasado, pero él seguía durmiendo "la mona". Sólo pudieron levantarlo para ir de una vez a la estación. Sanae no cruzó palabra con Tsubasa, lo ignoró por completo, tampoco habló con ninguno de sus amigos. Ni Yukari pudo hacer que dijera algo.

Los del Nankatsu llegaron a la estación. Mientras esperaban, Tsubasa estaba sentado con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, parecía que estaba muy débil, era obvio, nunca había tomado. Ryo le llevó café, Tsubasa lo tomó poco a poco. Sanae estaba sentada más allá, mirando el vacío, sin decirle nada a nadie. De pronto aparecieron Paola y Kojiro.

Al ver a Kojiro, Tsubasa se avergonzó por el estado en el que estaba. Kojiro no le dijo nada, ni siquiera lo saludó. Paola miró a Tsubasa, éste a ella, ambos se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza: Ryo ya le había contado la torpeza de la noche anterior. Paola evadió su mirada rápidamente, buscó a Sanae, al verla corrió a su encuentro.

-Hola... –saludó tímidamente Paola a su amiga, pero Sanae ni siquiera levantó la mirada, menos la iba a saludar

-Tengo que explicarte lo que pasó ayer, yo... –trató de decirle Paola, pero Sanae la interrumpió

-No digas nada –le dijo fríamente Sanae- entiendo perfectamente lo que pasó

-Pero Sanae

-Debí saberlo desde la vez que volviste y Tsubasa te vio –prosiguió Sanae, mirándola con dureza- Nunca me di cuenta lo que pasaba, como tonta seguía ilusionada con él, pero ya no

-No digas eso –le pidió Paola entristecida

-Mira Paola, sé que trataste que Tsubasa se fijara en mí, pero no se dio. A él le interesas tú, no yo

-Sanae, eso no es cierto

-Es verdad, es obvio –concluyó Sanae, poniéndose de pié- Sólo lamento que no pueda estar contigo porque tú quieres a Ken

-¿Tsubasa y yo, ¡nada que ver! –contestó incrédula Paola

-Lamento que todo esto termine así, en verdad creí que podía interesarle a Tsubasa –dijo Sanae con un dejo de melancolía-

-Pero así es... –le aseguró Paola

-Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste, pero como comprenderás no puedo verte como antes

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Paola

-Si en verdad Tsubasa no te interesaba como decías, ¿por qué le correspondiste? –le preguntó enojada Sanae, mirándola fijamente

-Sanae, yo no...

-No sé qué pensar de ti Paola, en verdad creí que eras sincera. Sólo espero que decidas de una vez si a quien quieres es a Ken o Karl, porque si no lo haces, tal vez puedas darle una oportunidad a Tsubasa

-Estás exagerando, eso no significó nada para mí –explicó desesperada Paola

-¡Para ti no pero para mi sí! –contestó furiosa Sanae

-Al igual que Mamoru no me dejas explicarte nada, ¡por qué los del Nankatsu nunca escuchan! –se exasperó Paola

Sanae la miró fijamente.

-Tienes razón –le dijo seriamente- Los del Nankatsu somos así. ¿Pero sabes? Ustedes los del Toho son peor

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó ofendida Paola

-Nunca se sabe qué esperar de ellos, y como tú misma te consideras ahora parte del Toho, ¿qué puedo esperar de ti, si eres una mentirosa

Sanae se fue, Paola trató de detenerla pero Sanae no le hacía caso. Se subió al tren e ignoró a Paola, tras de Sanae subió Kumi que no había dicho nada pero que la miraba con ojos de rabia, Tsubasa le había tirado "la onda" hasta a Paola antes que a ella (pongo "hasta" porque a Paola ni le pasaba por la mente meterse con Tsubasa, en cambio Kumi siempre estaba de resbalosa, bueno, ustedes ya saben eso). Al verla, Mamoru se acercó a ella.

-Déjala, debes esperar un poco hasta que se le pase –le aconsejó su amigo

-¿Que se le pase? –le preguntó indignada Paola- Mamoru, yo no puedo rogarle, y lo sabes

-Entiéndela –le pidió Mamoru

-Cómo puede creer que yo...¡por favor! –exclamó ofendida Paola

-Casi lo olvido, ayer Kalsh me dijo que se irían en dos días a Alemania, y me pidió que te lo dijera –le comentó su amigo

-Gracias

Al ver a Paola sólo con Mamoru, Tsubasa se acercó a ella. Por su parte, Mamoru prefirió dejarlos solos.

-Paola –comenzó a tratar de excusarse apenado Tsubasa- Ryo me dijo lo que hice ayer, realmente lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, la verdad no recuerdo nada. La cabeza me duele mucho y no puedo...

-Sé que no quisiste hacerlo, pero a quien tienes que decírselo es a Sanae, no a mí –contestó tranquilamente Paola

-Disculpa mi torpeza –se lamentó Tsubasa

-Te disculpo, sólo que no sé si Sanae pueda perdonarte –le dijo la muchacha, mirándolo con pena

Paola le sonrió, se fue a despedir de todos y luego se fue con Kojiro. Tsubasa subió al tren, miró a Sanae pero ella evadió su mirada. Durante el viaje trató de acercarse a Sanae, pero ella lo evitaba constantemente: se hacía la dormida, cuando se sentaba con ella se iba a charlar con alguien más, fingía estar atenta en cualquier lectura, en fin, lo evitaba como podía.

Cuando llegaron a Fujisawa, Sanae seguía indiferente con Tsubasa. Y así estuvieron unas dos semanas, durante las cuales Paola no había intentado llamar siquiera a Sanae, porque le había dolido su desconfianza. Tsubasa al fin pudo hablar con Sanae: le contó que aquella noche estaba cansado y que había visto un vaso de supuesto refresco que tomó de un sorbo, después todo se le hizo confuso y no recordaba nada más. Le dijo que no recuerda lo que había pasado con Paola, que ya se había disculpado con ella y que tal vez todo era producto de su estado.

Sanae sentía que Tsubasa le decía la verdad, así que le creyó, pero aun no entendía por qué Paola estaba con él en ese momento, ni siquiera Tsubasa se explicaba por qué Paola estaba con él. Sanae no quería pensar que Paola estaba aprovechando la situación de Tsubasa, menos frente a Ken, así que decidió no hablar con ella.


	15. Capítulo XV: la nueva jugadora del Super...

**Capítulo XV:La nueva jugadora del Toho**

Como todos seguían en clases, se veían diariamente: los del Nankatsu a Sanae y los del Toho a Paola (obviamente XD). Poco a poco la prima de Genzo iba olvidando lo ocurrido con Tsubasa aquella noche, pero no olvidaba la desconfianza de Sanae, que todavía le dolía. Cada día se llevaba mejor con los del Toho, sobre todo con Kazuki, que poco a poco se hacía su mejor amigo. Incluso había quienes creían que Paola y Kazuki "se entendían" a espaldas de Ken. Pero como Ken sabía que el único y gran sentimiento entre ellos era la amistad, pues no hacía caso de los comentarios malintencionados.

Todos los convocados a la Selección tuvieron que esperar a que el año escolar termine, porque las escuelas se quejaban que los jugadores se preocupaban más en el fútbol que en los estudios. Así que pasaron unos tres o cuatro meses antes que los muchachos volvieran a dedicarse de pleno a su querido fútbol (o sea que el campeonato terminó más o menos entre junio y julio).

Concluido el año escolar, resultó que Paola terminó en el curso de Kojiro y Ken, porque era bastante inteligente, así que pidió que la adelanten un curso para no tener que quedarse en el colegio. Así que la estadía de Paola en el Toho no duró mucho, pero vaya que ella sentía que quería a ese colegio como si hubiera estado toda la vida en él. Su comportamiento era ya más semejante al del resto de sus amigos: sólo bromeaba con ellos, no hablaba con nadie más de la manera que lo hacía con ellos, además claro, el resto de sus compañeros tampoco le habían demostrado intención de ser sus amigos. Era bastante seria, todos la comparaban en eso con Kojiro. Muchos le habían llegado a tener respeto a la muchacha por el duro carácter que había forjado. No se dejaba con nadie, por eso nadie se atrevía a retarla.

Incluso se había metido a entrenar cuando podía con sus amigos, hasta ellos le tenían algo de miedo: Kojiro le había enseñado a darse modos para que con su delicada consistencia, pudiera jugar rudamente como él lo hacía. Un día lastimó a Matsumoto, el pobre tuvo que pedir ayuda para llegar a la enfermería. Kojiro sonreía contento por haberle enseñado a Paola tan bien y por la excelente aprendiz que era su amiga.

Unos días después de haber terminado el año escolar, Paola que había tenido que quedarse todavía en el Toho hasta decidir qué haría después, fue a la casa de Kojiro. Como a todos, la mamá de Kojiro la trató muy bien y sus hermanitos se encariñaron mucho con ella.

Paola había invitado a todos a un partido entre los del Toho y los del Musashi, un partido despedida de la mayoría de ambos equipos. Jun había aceptado gustoso y Kojiro no se pudo negar. Llegaron a la cancha del Toho, todos ya estaban ahí. No iban a poner un árbitro, ellos decidirían lo mejor que pudieran los acontecimientos del partido. Paola estaba como entrenadora.

El partido comenzó y el Toho se puso rápidamente en ventaja gracias a Kojiro. Jun todavía no iba a ingresar porque sólo jugaría un tiempo, recuerden que aun estaba mal del corazón. Para el segundo tiempo, el Toho ganaba por 5 a 0. Jun se sentía avergonzado y decidió su ingreso.

Como Matsumoto se puso mal y no había suplentes, el Toho iba a quedar con un hombre menos. Así que mientras descansaban, para su sorpresa, Paola apareció con el uniforme del equipo, se ajustó los zapatos y se puso a calentar.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó intrigado Ken

-Calentando un poco porque voy a entrar a jugar –contestó Paola, mientras elongaba

-No bromees, eres una mujer, no puedes jugar –comentó Koike- Este partido es prácticamente oficial, nuestros rivales son rivales de verdad

-¿Y por qué no voy a jugar yo, si juegas tú Koike? –preguntó indignada Paola

Koike sintió que Paola lo estaba ofendiendo, pero prefirió no contestarle. Kojiro no decía nada, sólo fingía no prestar atención.

-Entraré aunque no quieran –los retó Paola

-Estás loca, pueden lastimarte –le dijo Shimano impaciente

-No si antes yo los lastimo a ellos, ja –contestó burlona la muchacha

-Kojiro, dile a Paola que no haga locuras –le pidió suplicante Takeshi

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo...Paola –contestó Kojiro tranquilamente

-¿Qué? –exclamaron al unísono los demás compañeros de su equipo

-¡Pero Kojiro! –reclamó Shimano

-Ella tiene razón, ustedes juegan como niñas, así que por qué no iba a entrar –les dijo Kojiro

-Kojiro, ella ES una niña –le aclaró Ken a su amigo

-¡No lo soy! –se quejó ofendida Paola

-Sí lo eres, no puedes jugar contra varones –le respondió Ken firmemente

-Jajaja, ¿qué les pasa? –se burló Kojiro- ¿Tienen miedo que demuestre ser mejor que ustedes?

-Tal vez Kojiro tenga razón –opinó Kazuki, encogiéndose de hombros

-No dejes que te convenzan Kazuki –le dijo Takashima- ¿Paola mejor? No dudo que tiene su técnica, pero nunca en su vida ha jugado

-Pero entrenaba con ustedes –aclaró Paola

-Entrenar no es lo mismo que jugar –contestó Kawabe

-Además en el entrenamiento dejábamos que hagas lo que quieras con el balón porque eres una niña y eres nuestra amiga –le explicó inocentemente Shimano

-¡Qué dicen! –exclamó ofendida Paola- ¡Que me dejaron ganar!

-Entonces –les dijo Kojiro sin inmutarse- Si es cierto lo que dicen, dejen que ella demuestre ahora su verdadero potencial

-Está bien, pero si te lastiman no vayas a llorar –le advirtió molesto Ken

-¡No soy una llorona! -refunfuñó Paola

Cuando Paola entró, los del Musashi se vieron extrañados.

-¡Oye Kojiro, esa niña no puede jugar –le dijo uno de los jugadores del Musashi

-Pues jugará, es parte del Toho y por tanto tiene derecho –contestó muy seguro Kojiro

-¡Por favor, si se lastima y se pone a llorar nos sentiremos culpables –contestó otro de los del Musashi

-¡No soy una llorona! –volvió a aclarar muy enojada la joven

-Cálmate –le pidió Kojiro- ¿Jugarás, no?

-Claro que sí, y les demostraré de lo que soy capaz –respondió desafiante Paola

Paola miraba con mucha confianza a Kojiro, éste sabía que Paola no jugaba nada mal al fútbol, así que le sonrió y le invitó a tocar primera el balón.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces? –preguntó inseguro Jun

-Claro que estoy segura -le contestó Paola muy confiada

-Como quieras –le dijo Jun, resignado

El partido comenzó, Paola tocó el balón hacia Kojiro. Los amigos de Paola trataban de protegerla evitando que toque el balón, esto la enfurecía mucho. En una de esas oportunidades, se barrió para quitarle el balón a Shimano y corrió hacia la portería contraria, los del Musashi no querían lastimarla, así que la dejaron pasar. Paola notó la intención, siguió corriendo hasta la portería, el portero del Musashi no sabía qué hacer, Paola se detuvo, miró a todos desafiante, el portero del Musashi dejó la postura de defensa y se paró como si nada. Paola volteó, miró al portero, bajó la mirada y disparó...directo al rostro del portero del Musashi que cayó muy adolorido y con la nariz sangrante. Los demás jugadores del Musashi corrieron en auxilio del portero, mientras los del Toho miraban sorprendidos a su amiga.

-¡Qué hiciste! –exclamó sorprendido Shimano

-Como no quieren tomarme en serio –contestó tranquilamente Paola- Ésa es una muestra de lo que puedo hacer si me provocan

-No tenías que hacer algo así –le reprendió Jun

-Si tu portero hubiera estado atento, habría agarrado el balón, la culpa no es mía –se excusó Paola

-Paola tiene razón, deben tomarla en serio, no es una tonta –la apoyó Kojiro- Ya les demostró de lo que es capaz, así que ustedes deciden

-Dejen a Paola jugar, no creo que comportándose como hasta ahora logren algo bueno con ella –les pidió Takeshi

-¡Déjenme jugar! –les exigió Paola- No me estén tratando como a un niño chiquito

-Está bien, si tú lo quieres así, así será –contestó sosegadamente Jun

Después de ponerle unos tapones de algodón en la nariz al portero del Musashi, el partido continuó. Ahora sí sus amigos dejaban que Paola toque el balón como quisiera, y los del Musashi ya le habían puesto una marca. Uno de ellos, cuando Paola tenía el balón, se barrió y la hizo caer, todos esperaron la reacción de la muchacha, la que se levantó como si nada y siguió atenta en el juego.

Ya faltaba poco para que el partido termine, Paola había tenido una buena actuación. Todavía estaban 5 a 0. Jun se había acercado a la portería e iba a rematar, se sacó la marca de todos los defensas del Toho, ya iba a rematar, cuando Paola se barrió, como Jun no la vio llegar, Paola se llevó el balón. Jun se dio la vuelta y corrió tras ella, le arrebató el balón y remató hacia el arco del Toho, pero Ken detuvo su tiro. El partido concluyó.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos se estrecharon las manos, Kojiro felicitó a Jun y viceversa. Luego, Jun se acercó a Paola para felicitarla por su desempeño.

-Te felicito, nunca imaginé que jugaras tan bien –le dijo Jun amablemente

-Gracias, la verdad es un honor enfrentarse a jugadores de tu categoría, y aunque no pude vencerte en el 1 a 1, sé que mi esfuerzo durante todo el partido compensa esa derrota –contestó sonriente Paola

-Lo hiciste bien Paola –la felicitó Kojiro

-Gracias Kojiro –respondió ella

-Menos mal que ya terminó el campeonato, porque algunos de tus amigos tendrían en ti una seria amenaza para arrebatarles el puesto, jaja –bromeó Jun, logrando que Paola se riera con él

Los del Musashi se fueron. Paola estaba siendo elogiada por todos sus amigos. Llegaron al comedor del colegio, que aun podían utilizar. Alguien llamó a Paola porque la estaban buscando en la dirección, Paola fue hacia allá. Al entrar, el Director la miraba sonriente, estaba con alguien en su oficina.

-Paola, te vinieron a visitar desde muy lejos –le dijo el Director

El acompañante se paró y le sonrió. Paola también le sonrió y se tiró a su cuello muy feliz.

-¡Genzo, viniste! –exclamó emocionada la muchacha

-No me aprietes muy fuerte, que me vas a asfixiar –le pidió enrojecido por la falta de aire su primo

-Lo siento –se disculpó Paola soltando a Genzo- Me da mucho gusto verte aquí

-No tanto como a mi

-Ven, vamos a otro lugar, dejemos al señor Director tranquilo en su oficina

Después de despedirse, ambos salieron. Paola llevó a su primo hasta su habitación, Genzo se sentó y miró serio a su prima.

-Nunca pensé que elegirías el Toho en lugar del Nankatsu –comentó Genzo

-Sucedieron muchas cosas que tal vez te cuente algún día –le dijo su prima, sentándose frente a él, sobre su cama

-Ya quisiera saber qué te impulsó a tomar esta decisión

-Te lo contaré después, primero tú dime ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine convocado a la Selección

-¿Te convocaron? –preguntó sorprendida Paola- ¡En qué están pensando, jajaja

-Ríete graciosa, pero vine por eso –contestó ofendido Genzo- Y como llegué directamente a Tokio pensé en visitarte

-Se te agradece –le dijo su prima, inclinando la cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento

-También vine a decirte que lastimosamente debes regresar a Alemania –dijo Genzo cabizbajo

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó angustiada Paola- Yo no quiero regresar a Alemania

-Aunque no quieras debes hacerlo, primero porque estudiarás en una Universidad de allá y...

-Yo quiero estudiar aquí, no estoy mucho tiempo en Japón, pero ya no quiero irme –le explicó desesperada Paola, poniéndose de pié

-Paola, debes regresar con mis padres

-Y por qué

-¿Recuerdas que mis padres consiguieron tu tutela, pues hubo algunos problemas, porque todo haría suponer que te dejaron vivir como quisieras y no se ocuparon de ti al dejarte regresar sola a Japón

-Si regresé fue por mi bien –le dijo Paola, arrodillándose a los pies de su primo y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de él- Debía alejarme de Karl y todo el conflicto que él creó en mi vida

-Lo sé, pero lastimosamente no lo sabe el juez –contestó Genzo, poniendo sus manos sobre las de su prima

-¡No es justo! –exclamó a punto de llorar Paola

-Paola, tu padre quiere tener tu tutela –le explicó entristecido su primo

-¡¿Qué! –dijo sorprendida Paola, volviendo a pararse

-Como lo oyes, o la gana él o la gana tu madre

-¡Yo no soy un premio para ganar! –gritó enojada la muchacha- Además, yo siempre tuve como padres a tus papás

-Pero así son las cosas

-Ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a reclamar nada sobre mí

-Tal vez no, pero ahora quieren hacerse cargo de ti

-¡No los dejaré, si un día no se sintieron lo suficientemente maduros como para criarme, menos lo serán ahora. Es que es muy fácil ocuparse de alguien cuando ya no es una niña chiquita y por el contrario ya creció y se desenvuelve sola

-Pero son tus padres

-¡Padres no son los que engendran, son los que crían! –dijo enfurecida Paola- Ellos no estuvieron cuando me sentía mal, deprimida, triste, cuando tenía ganas de jugar con alguien, o de discutir, ¡toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, la he pasado con tus padres y contigo!

-No creas que mis padres están de acuerdo, ellos darán la lucha legal por mantenerte con nosotros, pero para eso, debes retornar a Alemania con ellos, por tu bien –le pidió Genzo

-Si lo pones así no me queda más remedio que regresar –accedió muy triste Paola

-Cuando todo se solucione regresarás –dijo confiado Genzo

-Eso espero –respondió resignada su prima

-Cambiando de tema, te ví jugar allá en la cancha –comentó Genzo, tratando de animarla

-¿Me viste?

-Sí, no quería interrumpir tu juego, así que te vi de la distancia, mejoraste mucho

-Viniendo de ti, eso es un elogio –contestó sonriendo Paola

-Lo digo en serio, ¿de quién aprendiste todo eso?

-De Kojiro –respondió sinceramente Paola

-¿Kojiro Hyuga? –preguntó sorprendido Genzo

-Claro, no sé por qué te sorprendes, al llegar al Toho Kojiro se hizo mi amigo, y cuando me quedaba a entrenar con ellos, él me enseñó mucho

-Incluso a jugar sucio –comentó irónico Genzo

-Yo no le llamaría juego sucio, más bien se trata de un verdadero juego –le aclaró Paola

-Como sea, así que él te enseñó

-Sí, él me enseñó

-¿Y cómo te llevas con los demás?

-Muy bien, todos son muy lindos conmigo y me tratan bien –le explicó Paola, sentándose- Por ejemplo, con el que mejor me llevo es con Kazuki, hasta podría decir que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo

-¿Tu mejor amigo? Creí que ése título era de Mamoru

-Y...no sé, es mucho tiempo que no sé de él, y es con Kazuki con el que paso más tiempo

-Pero un amigo no es mejor o peor por pasar más tiempo contigo

-Eso lo sé, pero con Mamoru muchas cosas cambiaron

-Por ejemplo...

-Genzo, no sé cómo vayas a tomar esto, pero de todas formas te lo diré –le dijo insegura su prima

-Me preocupa tu seriedad –contestó seriamente Genzo

-Unos días después que regresé a Japón, mientras estaba con los muchachos, Mamoru quiso hablar en privado conmigo

-Y para qué tanto misterio

-Sólo espero que lo tomes bien –le pidió su prima antes de seguir contándole lo ocurrido- El caso es que me habló muy sinceramente y me dijo que no me quería como amiga, si no como algo más

-Como hermana... –concluyó Genzo

-No exactamente, en realidad, me pidió que fuera su novia –terminó Paola, cerrando los ojos resignada a escuchar un grito de protesta de Genzo, pero no escuchó nada, así que decidió entreabrir uno de sus ojos- ¿Y, ¿no piensas echar un grito al cielo?

-No, no tengo por qué, sería algo estúpido –respondió calmadamente Genzo

-Y estúpido por qué –se sorprendió Paola

-Porque desde que era niño, Mamoru sintió un cariño muy especial por ti, así que una cosa como la que te dijo, era sólo asunto de tiempo

-Así que te imaginabas lo que pasaba por la mentecita de Mamoru y no me dijiste nunca nada –le reclamó Paola

-No tenía por qué meterme, ése era asunto de Mamoru –dijo Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno, el caso es que me lo propuso y yo no pude aceptar –siguió Paola, cruzándose de brazos

-Y eso por qué –le preguntó curioso su primo

-Porque para mi Mamoru siempre será mi amigo y nada más –respondió firmemente Paola

-Pensé que tenías a alguien más en mente –le dijo irónico Genzo

-¿Alguien más? –dijo nerviosa Paola

-Sí, como sé que ya no eres una niña y que ya estuviste con Karl, supongo que te fijaste en alguien más, a menos que sigas pensando en el estúpido Kaiser

-Definitivamente Karl ya no me interesa, pero...

-Pero seguramente hay alguien más, ¿no? –le dijo pícaramente su primo

-Y me lo dices así tan serio –le reclamó Paola- Cualquiera diría que aceptarías lo que yo te dijera

-No tengo más remedio -respondió resignado Genzo

-No te voy a negar que sí tengo a alguien más, y que incluso estoy con él –le aclaró su prima- Lo que no creo poder decirte es el nombre del aludido

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso es Kojiro? –preguntó Genzo, con cara de preocupación

-Jajaja, no, no es Kojiro –se rió Paola, al ver la expresión de Genzo- Y quita esa cara

-Menos mal –dijo Genzo, serenándose- entonces ¿de quién se trata?

-Te lo diría si no supiera que te opondrás y que echarás el grito al cielo

-Mejor dímelo ya, sabes que de todas formas me enteraré como pueda –le pidió impacientándose Genzo

-Está bien –contestó resignada Paola- Resulta que mi novio ahora es...Ken

-¡¿Qué! –exclamó Genzo, que hasta ese momento estaba sentado, se paró de un brinco- ¡¿Ken Wakashimazu!

-Sabía que gritarías –le dijo su prima, tapándose los oídos

-¡Estás loca, ¡cómo pudiste aceptar estar con él! –le reclamó molesto Genzo

-¡Cállate o me voy! –respondió Paola, quitando las manos de sus oídos

-Bien, bien, hablemos calmadamente –le dijo Genzo, sentándose nuevamente y un poco más tranquilo- Paola, tú no puedes estar con Ken, él es...

-Qué, qué es –le exigió Paola que continuara

-Es…no sé cómo decirlo –contestó apenado Genzo

-Dilo de una vez

-Aparte de ser antipático y presumido, tiene fama de mujeriego, ¿no lo sabías?

-El que no sabía eres tú, tal vez muchas estén tras Ken, pero él ignora a todas -le explicó indignada Paola- Me parece que el que tiene la culpa no es él, sino ellas

-Eso te dijo –contestó no convencido su primo

-No, él no me lo dijo. Yo lo averigüé solita

-Cómo puedo hacer que entiendas

-Genzo, cuando estaba con Karl acepté que te metieras, pero ahora no

-¿Que aceptaste, ¡no me digas! –contestó sarcástico- Cómo dices que aceptaste si sólo por fastidiarme empezaste con él

-Tal vez, pero después acepté tus críticas y sugerencias, ¿no?

-¡Ay Paola! –exclamó resignado Genzo, golpeándose con una mano en la frente

-Sé que soy un caso de locura –le dijo Paola, sentándose en las rodillas de su primo y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Pero así me quieres ¿no?

-Nunca terminaré de entenderte –respondió sonriendo Genzo

-No me entiendas, compréndeme –le pidió Paola

-Eso intento –le dijo resignado

Paola se levantó de las rodillas de su primo y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-Yendo a lo importante, ¿cuándo vuelvo a Alemania? –le preguntó Paola

-Lo más antes posible. En unos días tu padre se encontrará con el mío porque le pedirá pasar unos días contigo

-Y si no quiero

-No es cosa que tú quieras, sólo que ellos se decidan

-No es justo –refunfuñó Paola- ¿Y mi madre?

-Según sé también irá en estos días a Alemania

-¿Y dónde está ahora? –preguntó, fingiendo desinterés

-En Francia

-Y qué hace ahí, porque si es alemana debería estar en su país, ¿no?

-Yo soy japonés y no vivo por ahora en Japón... –le explicó Genzo

-Tú me entiendes –respondió fastidiada su prima

-Según sé hace varios años que radica allá

-Ah claro, y durante todos esos años ni una maldita carta me envió –dijo más para sí molesta

-No puedes juzgarla Paola, ella tomó una decisión que no le gustó del todo

-Pero la tomó y se deshizo de mi, así que no tengo lástima por ella –contestó fríamente- ¿Y mi padre?

-Como hermano de mi padre, algunas veces se comunica con él para preguntar por ti

-¿Algunas veces? –preguntó irónica- Mejor sé sincero y dime que sólo pregunta una vez por año

-Paola... –la reprendió su primo

-No, no, déjalo así, no quiero explicaciones, no los defiendas

-Lo siento, sé que debes sentirte muy mal, pero son tus padres

-Claro, qué se le va a hacer –respondió con un gesto de fastidio- ¿Sabes, les contaré a mis amigos que debo volver a Alemania, y aunque no sé cómo lo tomarán, mejor se los digo yo

-Y respecto a Ken, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Como no es muy seguro que vuelva, haré lo mejor para los dos, además no creo en las relaciones a distancia

-Creerías si lo quisieras lo suficiente y él a ti

-No lo dudo, pero no podría hacerle eso –le aclaró Paola

-Que se haga lo que prefieras –contestó Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros

-Gracias -respondió sonriendo Paola, luego caminó hacia la puerta, y cuando se disponía a abrirla, se dirigió nuevamente a su primo- ¿Sabes, me hace bien conversar contigo

-¿De verdad? –preguntó complacido Genzo- Pues me alegra mucho

-Ya vengo, voy a buscar a mis amigos –le dijo Paola, mientras salía


	16. Capítulo XVI: la despedida

Capítulo XVI:La despedida 

Paola reunió a todos sus amigos en el comedor del Toho al día siguiente. Todos acudieron, incluso Kojiro y Ken. Con tristeza Paola les contó la determinación que debía cumplir y el por qué de ella. Sus amigos la miraron con tristeza, aunque el más triste era Ken, los demás no se quedaban atrás, ni siquiera Kojiro. Uno por uno, Paola se despidió de todos, les decía lo mucho que los quería, lo agradecida que estaba por su amistad y algo más personal. Cuando llegó el turno de Kojiro, Paola le sonrió con calidez y también lo abrazó.

-Gracias por todo capitán

-Por qué me agradeces –le preguntó sorprendido Kojiro

-Porque más que fútbol, me enseñaste a ver la vida desde un punto de vista diferente –contestó conmovida Paola, mirándolo fijamente- A verla con un objetivo definido, a luchar por ese objetivo y a no dejar que te quiten las ganas de ser cada vez más

-¿Eso hice?

-Sí, además de brindarme tu amistad. Créeme que es muy valiosa, y aunque suene cursi, la tendré siempre guardada en el corazón

-Soy yo el que debe agradecer tu amistad –le dijo Kojiro- Cambiaste muchas cosas en el Toho. La verdad nunca antes había tenido una amiga como tú y fue un gusto y un honor contar contigo

-Gracias Kojiro. Recuerda que tú eres mejor que cualquiera, incluso que Tsubasa, porque él no tiene esa garra que tú tienes. Tal vez a él le llegó todo en bandeja de plata, pero tú luchaste con todo tu ser por todo lo que lograste y eso vale más que nada, por eso eres mejor, nunca lo olvides...

Era el turno de Kazuki, que la miraba con melancolía.

-No me mires así, que no me iré para siempre –le pidió Paola, tratando de no llorar

-Por tus palabras no parece que fuera así –le reclamó Kazuki

-No puedo dejar nada sin resolver

-Lo sé

-Qué te puedo decir que no sepas –le dijo Paola, lanzando un suspiro- En este tiempo me entendí tan bien contigo que creo conocerte de toda la vida. Gracias por ser mi amigo, y más que todo, mi mejor amigo. Te quiero mucho Kazuki, nunca lo olvides

Paola abrazó a Kazuki, que la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Espero que vuelvas, aquí te estaré esperando –le dijo con tristeza su amigo

Los muchachos, al darse cuenta que Paola quería hablar a solas con Ken que era el último, se despidieron con un último abrazo de su amiga y se fueron. Ken estaba parado, con los brazos cruzados y la miraba muy serio.

-Ken, yo... –balbuceó Paola

-Así que te vas

-No puedo evitarlo –dijo la joven, encogiéndose de hombros

-Y no sabes si volverás

-No, no lo sé

-Mira, no importa lo que pase –le dijo Ken, cambiando de gesto, sonriéndole- Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti

-Yo también estaré siempre para ti –respondió Paola con una sonrisa

-Supongo que esto significa que tú y yo romperemos –dijo con un dejo de tristeza el muchacho

-Es lo mejor, al menos eso creo –contestó Paola cabizbaja- No quiero aferrarme a ti, ni que tú hagas eso conmigo, porque como les dije, no sé cuándo volveré y tampoco si lo haré

-Todo este tiempo me sentí muy bien estando contigo. Descubrí que el verdadero amor sí puede existir, que sólo debes esperar y cuando lo encuentras no lo debes dejar escapar. Sé por qué tomas esta determinación, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo, no puedo contradecirte. Gracias por el tiempo que me brindaste, por ser más que todo, mi amiga y por comprenderme siempre. Sabes que te voy a extrañar, espero que no te olvides de mí

-Eso tenlo por seguro –le dijo Paola, colocando suavemente sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ken- Sé que cuando sea una viejita achacosa seguiré recordando esa sonrisa que siempre me cautivó. Por favor, cuídate mucho, lucha por lo que quieres, nunca te des por vencido, demuéstrale a todos que eres el mejor, incluso a Genzo

-Siempre trataré de ser el mejor –contestó el muchacho, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Paola

-Lo sé porque te conozco. Tú tampoco me olvides, recuerda que esté donde esté podrás contar conmigo siempre

Paola abrazó a Ken, se quedaron uno minutos así. Paola sentía que su corazón se estremecía, porque tal vez no lo volvería a ver. Ken tampoco quería que ese momento termine, porque siempre se había sentido bien con Paola, pero ahora que se iría las cosas serían distintas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Paola se fue con Genzo. Su primo la acompañó a un hotel, porque al día siguiente, temprano, partiría su vuelo a Alemania. Paola estaba callada y se veía muy triste. Genzo les había avisado a sus amigos del Nankatsu que su prima se iría, así que los que pudieron, fueron a despedirla al aeropuerto, menos Sanae (medio obvio, no? ¬¬)

Al verlos allí Paola se sintió muy feliz, porque pensó que se iría sin despedirse de ellos. Abrazó a cada uno y no olvidó decirles unas palabras de aliento y despedida. Ryo lloraba sin cesar, Paola tuvo que abrazarlo hasta que se calme, el muchacho la miró muy triste y le rogó que le escribiera, Paola le dijo que si "se acordaba" lo haría. Mamoru fue el último, abrazó con mucho cariño a Paola, le pidió nuevamente disculpas por todo el lío que le había armado, Paola nuevamente lo disculpó y también se excusó. Mamoru le dijo que se cuidara mucho, Paola asintió, miró a Genzo y se despidió de él. En los altavoces anunciaban que los pasajeros de su vuelo debían ingresar a zona de pre embarque. Paola caminó lentamente hacia la puerta indicada, se dio la vuelta, miró con cariño a sus amigos, les sonrió y se dispuso a entrar. Cuando faltaba una persona para llegar a la recepción de pasaportes, escuchó un grito.

¡¡PAOLA!

Paola volteó: eran sus amigos del Toho que corrían a su encuentro.

-¡Adiós Paola, ¡cuídate mucho! –gritó agitando un brazo Kazuki

Le tocaba el turno a Paola, la encargada le pedía su pasaporte, Paola se lo entregó, y mientras lo revisaban volteó nuevamente, para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Ken.

-¡No te vayas a perder en Alemania! –le recomendó Ken sonriendo

-¡Eso espero! –respondió Paola, tratando de sonreír mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

Todos sus amigos rieron ante la respuesta casi inesperada. El guardia le pidió a Paola que avance, ella agarró su pasaporte y se dio la vuelta para dar una última mirada a todos sus amigos.

-¡Regresa pronto! –gritó Ken

-¡Trataré, adiós! –contestó Paola dedicándole una última mirada

Paola entró ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Ryo seguía llorando abrazado a Hanji que también lloraba. Genzo se sentía muy mal por su prima, porque no sabía qué sería de su vida cuando traten de decidir su custodia. En todo ese tiempo con ella, había nacido un sentimiento de hermanos entre los dos, si los separaban Genzo iba a sentirse muy solo. Ken veía a Paola tratando de sonreír, en el fondo tenía ganas de salir corriendo y desahogar ese profundo dolor que sentía, pero no podía, no iba a dejarla sola en ese momento.

Se fueron, pero Genzo, Ken, Kazuki y Mamoru esperaron unas dos horas hasta que el vuelo parta. Anunciaron la salida del vuelo, se acercaron al mirador. Vieron a Paola caminando por la pista, miró hacia su dirección, y al reconocerlos agitó su brazo en despedida. Subió las escalinatas del avión, volvió a mirarlos, se dio la vuelta y entró en el avión. El aeroplano se preparaba para partir, Kazuki tenía ganas de llorar. Poco a poco el avión comenzó su carrera y empezó a elevarse, hasta que lo perdieron de vista: Paola ya se había ido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de muchas horas de viaje, el piloto anunciaba su arribo a Hamburgo, Alemania. Paola casi no había dormido por pensar tanto en todo aquello que dejaba en Japón y que tal vez no volvería a ver. Recordaba cómo cuando era niña, había vuelto a Alemania, se había acostumbrado nuevamente a ella porque el cariño hacia sus amigos no era tan grande como ahora. Bajó lentamente, un muchacho le ayudó con las maletas, al salir se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de sus tíos, los papás de Genzo. Paola sonrió y corrió a abrazarlos. Se dirigieron hacia su automóvil, Paola no dijo nada durante el camino a casa, sus tíos la comprendían, por eso no la forzaron a conversar con ellos.

Llegaron a una casa bellísima, muy grande, blanca, con un amplio jardín (ustedes imagínensela como más les guste ;) ). Bajaron del automóvil. Al entrar, una mujer canosa, de rasgos orientales, salió a recibir a Paola, se notaba que era japonesa, al verla la abrazó llorando.

-Nana, ya no llores, ya llegué –la trató de consolar Paola

-Mi niña, qué bueno que volviste –le dijo la mujer, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la muchacha

Aquella mujer era la niñera de Paola desde que ella era muy pequeña, trabajaba con los papás de Paola cuando estaban casados, y dado que Paola por su carácter no hacía amigos fácilmente, necesitaba de alguien con quien jugar, así que en eso trabajaba aquella mujer, que no era anciana, pero sí era mayor, de unos 50 ó 55 años.

La nana la veía de pies a cabeza.

-Pero niña, mírate, seguro no comías nada allá en Japón –dijo afligida la Nana- Ahora mismo voy a prepararte el platillo que más te gusta

-No te ofendas nana, pero quiero ir a dormir –contestó cansada Paola

-Paola tiene razón Nana, que vaya a dormir –le dijo el Sr. Wakabayashi

Paola le dio un beso en la frente a su Nana, se despidió de sus tíos y subió lentamente los escalones hacia su dormitorio. Al entrar, vio que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. Su habitación era muy grande, tenía unos grandes ventanales que daban al jardín. Las cortinas blancas recogidas, una cama bastante grande, sobre ella habían algunos peluches. Se dirigió a su balcón, abrió las puertas y sintió un viento tibio rozar su cara. Instantáneamente las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras los cerraba. Se apoyó en el balcón, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor: sus amigos estaban muy lejos y con ellos, Ken.

Entró en su habitación sin cerrar las puertas del balcón, se tiró sobre su cama, tiró al piso los peluches que ahí estaban. Agarró antes uno bastante grande, era un lindo conejo blanco con corbatita azul. Lo abrazó, seguía llorando en silencio, mientras poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Horas más tarde, serían alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, su Nana fue a buscarla para que coma algo. Tocó la puerta, no respondía, abrió la puerta despacito y vio a Paola durmiendo. Vio hacia el balcón abierto y se dirigió a cerrarlo, cuando escuchó a Paola.

-No lo cierres –le dijo Paola con voz adormilada

-Pero mi niña, seguramente te debe hacer frío

-No, el clima es perfecto

-¿Bajarás a comer algo? –le preguntó su Nana, acercándose a ella

-No tengo hambre Nana, gracias de todas maneras –contestó Paola tristemente

-¿Te pasa algo Paola? –volvió a preguntarle la mujer en tono preocupado, sentándose en el borde de la cama

-No, sólo estoy cansada –respondió la joven, ocultando su rostro en la almohada

-No le mientas a tu nana, dime qué tienes

Paola se incorporó y abrazó a su nana muy triste.

-¡Ay Nana, yo quería quedarme en Japón, no quería regresar –se lamentó Paola

-Por qué mi niña –le preguntó con ternura la mujer, acariciando la cabeza de la muchacha

-Tenía muchos amigos allá, y sobre todo, a Ken –respondió suspirando Paola

Paola comenzó a llorar mientras su Nana la escuchaba muy calmadamente.

-¿Y quién es Ken?

-¿Te acuerdas que cuando era niña te conté de aquél niño que me ayudó cuando me perdí en Tokio? –le dijo Paola, deshaciendo el abrazo

-Ése que no sabías su nombre...

-Sí, él. Al volver lo encontré otra vez –contó emocionada Paola- Ahora lo traté más, incluso era su novia, estaba muy bien con él Nana

-¿Y entonces por qué te pones triste? –le preguntó con voz maternal su Nana, mientras le recogía unos cabellos del rostro

-Porque para regresar, terminé con él al no saber si volvería –le confesó Paola muy entristecida

-¡Mi niñita! –dijo conmovida la mujer- Sé que te debe doler mucho, pero si de verdad lo quieres verás que volverás con él

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó esperanzada la muchacha

-¡Claro! –respondió con seguridad la Nana, mientras se ponía de pié y le extendía la mano a Paola- Ahora ven, no quiero verte triste, que te preparé algo muy rico

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó más animada Paola, parándose también y tomando la mano de la mujer

-Ya lo verás

Paola bajó al comedor con su Nana. Se sentó en una silla, mientras la mujer iba por su comida. Paola veía todo a su alrededor con añoranza: había vuelto a casa. Su Nana entró con una charola, y al poner el plato delante de Paola ésta supo de qué se trataba: era un rico pollo con arroz, un plato sencillo, pero el preferido de Paola.

La muchacha invitó a su Nana a que la acompañe, y aunque ésta no comió porque ya había almorzado, se sentó junto a Paola. Mientras comía le contaba todas las cosas que habían pasado en Japón: el encuentro con los del Nankatsu, la declaración de Mamoru, el encuentro con Ken, el cómo pasó toda una tarde con él gracias a su mala memoria de ubicación, cómo Mamoru la había descubierto, en fin, todo lo que había vivido.

Cuando terminó, su tío la llamó a su escritorio. Paola presentía para qué. Al entrar vio a su tía sentada en un sillón bordando, mientras su tío se fumaba una pipa, sentado tranquilamente en su sillón.

-Hola –saludó tímidamente la muchacha desde el umbral de la puerta

-Entra –le dijo su tío

-¿Comiste todo lo que te dio la Nana? –le preguntó su tía

-Sí tía, gracias –contestó Paola educadamente

El papá de Genzo invitó a Paola a sentarse delante de él.

-Siéntate

-Gracias –dijo ella, mientras tomaba asiento

-Seguramente Genzo ya te contó algo del motivo de tu regreso –le dijo gravemente su tío- Ese muchacho nunca puede callarse nada

-Algo me dijo –confesó sonriendo Paola

-Paola, hablé con tu padre, me dijo que quiere recuperar tu custodia –le explicó el señor Wakabayashi- Como sabrás, desde que tienes 5 años vives con nosotros porque tus padres no podían cuidarte, eran muy jóvenes y lastimosamente su matrimonio no funcionó

-Lo sé tío –respondió fríamente Paola

-Cuando aceptamos tu tutela, tus padres estaban de acuerdo porque tu madre no se sentía lo suficientemente madura para semejante responsabilidad y tu padre no creía poder cuidarte sola –prosiguió su tío- Así que antes de permitir que te sigan criando personas extrañas, preferimos traerte con nosotros

-Eso también lo sé y saben que se los agradezco

-Siempre fue un gusto tenerte con nosotros, aun cuando tú y Genzo no se soportaban al principio, con el tiempo él también se acostumbró a tu presencia –le dijo cariñosamente su tía- Sabemos que ustedes son como hermanos

-Claro, cuando Genzo y yo pudimos entendernos nos dimos cuenta lo parecidos que éramos, así que no nos quedaba de otra

-Tengo que comunicarte que mañana nos presentaremos ante el juez –le informó su tío- Él decidirá la situación, sólo espero que todo salga bien y puedas continuar con nosotros

-Yo también espero eso, y si se dá, quiero solicitarles que me dejen regresar a Japón –les pidió Paola casi en tono de súplica

-Eso lo decidiremos después del juicio, ¿de acuerdo? -respondió seriamente su tío

-Sí tío –aceptó respetuosa Paola

-Ahora que nos escuchaste, si quieres puedes retirarte –le dijo su tía

-Gracias –contestó la muchacha, poniéndose de pie- Tía, ¿aun tengo mi motocicleta?

-Esa máquina del demonio, claro que la tienes –reconoció su tía algo hastiada- Está guardada, mientras no estabas Genzo la usó, pero como no le gustó, decidió darle un buen mantenimiento y conservarla para ti

-¿Genzo la arregló? –preguntó extrañada Paola

-Claro que no, para eso mandó llamar a un mecánico –contestó su tío

-Menos mal –exclamó tranquilizada Paola- Entonces saldré con ella

-Vé con cuidado –le recomendó su tía

-No te preocupes tía, ya extrañaba esa motocicleta

Paola se despidió de sus tíos con un beso en la mejilla. Corrió hacia el garaje y vio ahí a su querida motocicleta. Era una Yamaha color azul metálico, muy bonita, claro que nada femenina, pero en fin…

Verificó si todo estaba bien, luego vio si tenía gasolina. Fue a buscar su casco, se ubicó sobre la moto, se puso su casco, se lo aseguró y encendió la moto. La aceleró un poco, y luego salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Su tía la miró desde la puerta con preocupación.

-¡Ojalá no le pase nada! –exclamó su tía inquietada

Paola, milagrosamente XD, no había olvidado la ciudad. Iba sin rumbo fijo, cuando se acordó de sus amigos. Se dirigió hacia la cancha de entrenamiento que usualmente usaba la selección, ya sabía que ellos también estarían entrenando para el Campeonato Mundial. Llegó, luego de sacarse el casco y ubicar bien la moto se bajó de ella y caminó hacia las graderías. Entró, estaban terminando de entrenar. Paola se sentó y vio lo que quedaba del entrenamiento. Veía a sus amigos esforzarse mucho, aun cuando no se trate de un juego oficial.

Una vez que terminaron, Paola se dirigió hacia la salida de los jugadores, ahí esperó hasta que uno a uno fueron saliendo los alemanes. Aparecieron Otto y Müller charlando amenamente, cuando Paola los vio y les gritó.

-¡Oigan ustedes, ¡ustedes que dicen ser buenos porteros!

Al oír semejante "aberración" los muchachos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella, al reconocerla se sorprendieron mucho y fueron a su encuentro.

-¡Paola, qué sorpresa! –dijo emocionado Otto

-Cuándo volviste –le preguntó Müller

-Hoy en la mañana -respondió Paola

-Qué bueno es tenerte nuevamente en Alemania –le dijo Kalsh, acercándose a ellos

-Hola Hermann –lo saludó sonriente Paola

-¿Y por qué volviste? –volvió a preguntarle Müller

-¿Me estás echando? –le dijo Paola ofendida

-Cómo crees, es sólo curiosidad -aclaró Müller

-Motivos familiares que ya les estaré contando –contestó Paola

-Supongo que estás con tus tíos –le dijo Otto

-No, vivo sola, imagínate –bromeó Paola

-Otto, Otto, a veces dudo que seas alemán –lo reprochó Müller

-Gracioso -contestó picado el segundo portero alemán

Karl notó la presencia de Paola y se acercó a ella.

-Paola Wakabayashi, qué gusto verte –comentó irónico Karl- Hace meses que no sabíamos de ti

-Hola Karl –respondió sin inmutarse Paola

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo? –preguntó el Kaiser esperando oír la respuesta de la joven

-¿Debería, respóndeme tú

-Supongo que sí, nunca debí dudar de ti –contestó tranquilamente Karl

-Qué bueno que lo reconoces –dijo admirada Paola

-¿Y a qué se debe el milagro de tu regreso? No me digas que te cansaste de los japoneses –se burló el capitán alemán

-Recuerda que yo SOY japonesa –aclaró Paola ofendida

-Tal vez, pero también eres alemana, ¿no?

-Ah no, yo soy solamente japonesa –contestó Paola agraviada

-Pero si tu madre es alemana –le recordó Otto

-Y qué, yo no soy mi madre –respondió fastidiada la muchacha

-Debemos festejar tu regreso –le dijo Müller

-Así es, no te vemos desde aquél bochornoso lío que te creó Tsubasa –dijo Kalsh, acordándose lo sucedido

-Ya ni me acordaba y me clavaste la espinita –le confesó Paola mosqueada

-Lo siento, no era mi intención –se disculpó Kalsh

-Era broma –contestó Paola sonriendo

-Müller tiene razón, debemos festejar tu regreso –le dijo Karl

-Ya que no tengo nada que hacer y seguro me aburriré como ostra, acepto su invitación

-Cómo sabes –le preguntó seriamente Otto

- Qué cosa

-Pues que las ostras se aburren –contestó Otto intrigado

-¡Ay Otto, era un decir –le dijo Paola sonriendo

-Era broma –contestó ofendido Otto

Los muchachos pidieron a su entrenador permiso para retirarse con Paola, pero les dijo que no. Sin embargo Karl, como siempre, consiguió que aceptara su pedido. Quedaron en verse después con los demás en una plaza de la ciudad.

-¿En qué viniste? –le preguntó Karl

-En mi dulcinea –respondió Paola

Se acercaron a la motocicleta, Karl pasó su mano sobre la moto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando la estrenamos? –le preguntó Karl

-Sí que me acuerdo, creo que la cicatriz todavía la tengo, jaja –recordó riendo Paola

- ¿Te acuerdas del porrazo que nos dimos, jajaja, fue tan gracioso

-Sí, en el hospital todos nos esperaban con enojo y preocupación, creían que nos habíamos matado –siguió el relato Paola

-Cuando aparecimos caminando y llenos de rasguños en vez de alegrarse nos regañaron –continuó Kart sin dejar de reír

-Jajaja sí que me acuerdo

Después de unos minutos, al fin dejaron de reírse. Entonces Paola le alcanzó el casco al muchacho, pero Karl lo rechazó.

-Póntelo tú –le dijo Karl

-Olvidé traer el otro –confesó apenada Paola

-No te preocupes

-En pago, maneja tú –le pidió Paola- Además, como tú no llevarás uno puesto, yo tampoco me lo pondré

-Ni se te ocurra –contestó seriamente Karl- Póntelo

Karl agarró el casco y con cuidado se lo puso a Paola. Paola no pudo rechazarlo. Se subieron a la moto, Paola se agarró de la cintura de Karl. Arrancaron y se dirigieron por la ciudad a toda velocidad.

-¡Eso es! Extrañaba esa sensación –exclamó Paola, disfrutando de la velocidad

-No eras la única –respondió Karl emocionado

Estuvieron así por una hora y media, de aquí para allá como locos sobre la motocicleta. Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, Kash, Otto y Müller parecían enojados.

-Hace como una hora que los esperamos –les reclamó indignado Otto

-Lo siento, se nos fue el tiempo –trató de excusarse Karl

-¡Dónde estaban! –refunfuñó Kalsh

-Por aquí y por allá –contestó Paola sin darles demasiada importancia

-Ya sé la razón –dijo Müller viendo la motocicleta- Cuando ustedes se suben a esa cosa no hay quién los vuelva a la realidad. Creo que eso nunca cambiará en ustedes, les gusta sentir la adrenalina

-No puedo negarlo –confesó Paola pícaramente

-Lo que más me gusta de la situación es que al menos ya no discuten –comentó complacido Kalsh

-Ni me lo recuerdes –le pidió Paola

Entraron a un pequeño café a conversar. Pidieron unos jugos de fruta. Reían con las ocurrencias de Paola y la inocencia de Otto que creía todo lo que su amiga les contaba. La gente, obviamente, los reconoció y no se atrevían a acercarse para pedirles un autógrafo, porque conocían la pedancia del Kaiser. Hasta que un pequeño niño rubio y de grandes ojos azules se acercó a su mesa con una libretita y un bolígrafo. Paola se percató de su presencia y le sonrió mientras codeaba a Karl.

-Karl, creo que un admirador te espera –le dijo Paola

Karl volteó a ver al niño que lo miraba emocionado, se fijó en la libretita, la agarró, luego el bolígrafo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó tiernamente el Kaiser

- Bo...Bo...Boris –contestó emocionado e incrédulo el niño o

Karl escribió una dedicatoria para el niño en la libretita. Se la devolvió y le sonrió mientras le extendía la mano y el niño la tomaba con asombro.

-Fue un gusto Boris –le dijo Karl

El niño se fue, hacia donde estaban sus asombrados padres, muy feliz y orgulloso porque el Kaiser le había dado la mano. Paola notó el "detallito" y se lo hizo saber a Karl.

-Parece que cambiaste mucho y que no sólo lo noté yo –le comentó por lo bajo Paola

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó extrañado Karl

-Ni te digo la cara de asombro que tienen todos –contestó la joven, disimulando la risa

-Paola tiene razón –la apoyó Müller

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Otto, con voz fuerte y mirando a todos lados

-Disimula... –le pidió avergonzado, en voz baja, Kalsh

-No exageren –les respondió apenado Karl

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó intrigada Paola

-Por qué no iba a hacerlo, si ése niño quería mi autógrafo, creo que debo sentirme honrado ¿no crees? –contestó tranquilamente el capitán alemán

-Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con el verdadero Karl –le dijo asombrada Paola, provocando la risa de sus demás amigos

-No se burlen –les pidió ofendido Karl

Poco a poco, la gente que ahí estaba se acercó a pedirles un autógrafo a los muchachos. Karl accedía incluso a tomarse fotografías, cosa que nunca había hecho, al menos no cuando hace tiempo estaba con Paola. Al salir Paola aun estaba asombrada por el cambio del Kaiser.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Estás enamorado o algo así, ¿no? –le preguntó Paola

-Por qué la pregunta –le dijo Karl confundido

-Porque sólo el amor hace cambiar tanto a la gente –le explicó Paola

-Tal vez tengas razón –contestó Karl, mirándola con ternura

Paola lo miró confundida, ¿acaso Karl estaría enamorado, y si era así ¿de quién?


	17. Capítulo XVII: el fallo

Capítulo XVII:El fallo 

Cuando Paola llegó a casa de sus tíos serían las 9 de la noche. Karl la acompañó hasta su casa, ambos entraron. Su Nana salió a recibirlos.

-Hola Nana –la saludó Paola

-Cómo estás Nana –dijo amablemente el alemán

-¡Karl, hace tiempo que no te veía –le dijo ella con grata emoción

La mujer se acercó al muchacho, le agarró la cabeza, Karl se inclinó y dejó que le diera un beso en la frente.

-Te extrañé muchachito –le dijo la Nana cariñosamente

-Y yo a ti –contestó él

-¿Y mis tíos? –preguntó Paola

-Están en la biblioteca –respondió la Nana

-Iré a saludar –dijo Paola dirigiéndose al lugar indicado

-No niña, no vayas, tienen visita –le pidió seriamente su Nana

-¿Quién los visita? –inquirió curiosa Paola

-Tu padre -contestó cabizbaja la mujer

Paola quedó estupefacta, a tan sólo unos metros de ella se encontraba su papá, aquél hombre que un día decidió dejarla por no sentirse completamente maduro como para hacerla de padre. No lo recordaba claramente, tampoco se esforzaba por hacerlo. Karl notó la contrariedad de Paola.

-¿No tienes hambre? –le dijo Karl, tratando de calmar la tensión del ambiente- Si quieres te invito a cenar afuera

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme en casa –respondió contrariada Paola

-Vengan conmigo, les serviré la cena que hice –les dijo su Nana cariñosamente

-No te molestaría cenar en la cocina ¿o sí? –le preguntó Paola a Karl

-No, claro que no ¿por qué la pregunta? –le dijo él bastante intrigado por la pregunta

-Porque seguramente mis tíos saldrán pronto y no quiero ver a su acompañante –le explicó Paola

-Por mi no hay problema –dijo tranquilamente Karl

-Entonces vengan conmigo –les pidió la Nana

Los muchachos siguieron a la Nana hasta la cocina. Allí había una mesa donde comían los empleados, pero ésta vez sería ocupada por Paola y Karl, que ya adentro miraba todo con detalle.

-Tu cocina está tan linda como siempre –comentó Karl, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Tienes razón, no cambió nada –opinó Paola, viendo alrededor

-¿Recuerdas ese cumpleaños en el que quisiste prepararme tú el almuerzo? –le preguntó sonriendo Karl

-Ni me lo recuerdes –le pidió Paola preocupada- Todo iba bien hasta que la sartén empezó a arder, por apagarla acerqué un paño que resultó estar empapado de aceite, se incendió, lo eché a un lado y ardió el mantel, luego, por tirar el mantel ardieron las cortinas. Si no era por ti que corriste por el extintor nos quedábamos sin cocina, jaja

-Fue muy cómico –dijo riendo Karl- Al final terminamos almorzando unas hamburguesas en Mc Donald's, jaja

-Sí, porque no queríamos que nadie se entere del accidente

-Incluso ese día decidieron no meterse y dejarte sola en casa cocinando a pedido tuyo

-Y cuando volvieron les dijiste que todo estuvo exquisito, jajaja –siguió recordando Paola, riendo a más no poder

-Nunca supieron cómo terminó parte de la cocina carbonizada –continuó Karl, doblado de la risa

-Y nunca lo sabrá nadie, a excepción de la Nana, a la que tuvimos que contarle todo para que nos cubra, jaja

Karl y Paola reían como nunca recordando aquél incidente, mientras la Nana les servía unas buenas porciones de caliente y rico guiso, que despedía un agradable olorcito.

-Tomen, sírvanse –les dijo la Nana, poniendo los platos delante de ellos

-Hummm, como siempre su comida huele muy bien –halagó Karl

-Espero que no sólo huela bien –respondió adulada la Nana

-Gracias Nana –le dijo por su parte Paola, dedicándole una sonrisa a la mujer

Karl y Paola cogieron sus cubiertos y comenzaron a saborear su comida. El tío de Paola había pedido que por favor les sirvieran la cena, la Nana le había comentado que su sobrina ya había llegado y que cenaba en la cocina junto a Karl. Su tío no se sorprendió mucho, sabía que desde pequeña a Paola le gustaba estar en la cocina junto a su Nana, porque no le gustaba la Sophie. Quien sí se sorprendió, más por la presencia de Paola que por otra cosa, fue su papá. Quería ver a su hija, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella al verlo.

Mientras tanto, Paola y Karl charlaban durante la cena. Él le contaba acerca de su preparación en la selección, de los demás muchachos, de las previas al siguiente mundial. Paola escuchaba y, cuando podía, hacía algún comentario sobre el tema, al parecer su molestia contra Karl ya no era tan evidente. Cuando terminaron, la cocinera les sirvió helado de chocolate y frutilla (fresa), porque sabía que a Paola le fascinaban esos sabores. Después de agradecer, salieron con sus helados, riendo de las ocurrencias de Otto y Kalsh, y de la seriedad de Müller. Decidieron no pasar por el comedor. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Paola, entraron y Karl se fue hacia el balcón, Paola se acercó a él.

-Siempre me gustaba apoyarme en este balcón –dijo complacido el muchacho, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento roce su semblante- Es como si toda la tranquilidad del mundo pudieras encontrarla aquí, con la brisa tibia en el rostro, el lindo paisaje...

-Tienes razón –contestó Paola, tomando una cucharada de su helado

-Creí que nunca volverías –le dijo Karl, sin mirarla, abriendo los ojos y viendo hacia la lejanía

-Tuve que volver, ya se los dije –respondió Paola tácitamente

-¿Qué harás si te alejan de tus tíos? –le preguntó intrigado Karl

-No sé, pero no pienso vivir con ninguno de mis padres –refunfuñó Paola

-No deberías rechazarlos –le aconsejó pensativo el muchacho

-Ellos se olvidaron de mí, ¿por qué iba a tenerles lástima ahora?

-Porque son tus padres

Después de decir esto, Karl se quedó absorto mirando el paisaje.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó extrañada Paola- He notado que estás muy distinto; cuando te pregunté si era por mal de amores me dijiste que era probable

-Nada de eso, es que tengo muchos problemas –respondió con melancolía Karl

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no quería que pienses que trataba de acercarme a ti para que me tuvieras lástima

-Tonto como siempre –lo regañó Paola, golpeándose la frente con una mano- Cuéntame qué tienes, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, no puedes, ni siquiera yo pude hacer nada –dijo con tristeza el muchacho

-¿Por qué?

-Mis padres van a divorciarse Paola, ya lo decidieron –le explicó Karl, mirándola fijamente y luego bajando la cabeza

-¿Pero por qué? –le preguntó sorprendida Paola

-Ya no se entienden, hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera se hablan. Esto me pone muy mal

-Sé que te sorprenderá que te pregunte esto, pero ¿y Marie?

-Trata de hacer como si nada pasara. Se la pasa el día entrenando, casi no está en casa. Siempre está de mal humor y ya no tengo con quién hablar

-¿Y los muchachos?

-Lo saben, pero me parecería ridículo si se los comento a cada instante

-¿Ridículo por qué? Son tus amigos

-Para mi es difícil hablar con alguien con tanta confianza, lo sabes

-Sí –le dijo Paola poniendo una mano sobre uno de los hombros del muchacho- Pero ahora que estoy aquí, cuentas conmigo para todo

-Gracias Paola –respondió sonriendo el Kaiser

Paola le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando Karl vio su reloj notó que ya era muy tarde y debía irse.

-Ya es tarde, mejor regreso antes de ocasionarle un ataque al entrenador

-Está bien, te acompaño –se ofreció Paola

-¿Mañana podremos verte? Seguramente los demás ya saben que llegaste

-Seguro, los voy a buscar después de su entrenamiento en la mañana –le dijo Paola- Si me atraso, por favor espérenme, recuerda que antes debo ir al juzgado

-No hay problema –respondió Karl sonriendo

Paola dejó su postre sobre su escritorio, junto al de Karl, que casi no había probado el suyo. Bajaron por las gradas, cuando se aproximaban a la puerta notaron que sus tíos estaban acercándose, voltearon: Paola, después de muchos años, volvió a ver a su padre.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. Paola se veía confundida y furiosa al reconocer al acompañante de sus tíos. En cambio él se veía muy contento. Aquél hombre alto, de bigotes, de grandes ojos oscuros, tan parecido a su tío y sin embargo tan diferente a la vez, era su padre.

-Paola, no te vayas, espera –le pidió su tío, notando la confusión de Paola

-Iba a acompañar a Karl –respondió de mala gana la muchacha

-No te preocupes por mí, nos vemos mañana –le dijo Karl

Karl se despidió de Paola, luego de sus tíos y tuvo que despedirse del papá de Paola, luego se fue. Cuando su amigo se marchó, Paola iba a retirarse a su dormitorio, pero su tío la llamó.

-Paola, ven –le dijo el papá de Genzo, agarrando luego de la mano a su sobrina- Paola, quiero que saludes a mi hermano menor, tu papá

Paola lo miró con rabia mientras él le sonreía.

-Dí algo Paola –le pidió su tía

-Qué tal –dijo Paola de mala gana y con indiferencia

-Hola hija –la saludó sonriente su padre

Paola se mostró aun más confundida y enojada por lo que acababa de oír, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? –le preguntó fastidiada a su tío

Ambos esposos se miraron con tristeza, al parecer a Paola no le había agradado volver a ver a su padre. Ante aquella escena, el padre de Paola comprendió que no podía forzarla a tratarlo bien.

-Está bien, que se vaya –le dijo su padre al tío de Paola

-Se lo pregunté a mi tío, no a usted –contestó violentamente la muchacha

-¡Paola, no seas grosera –la regañó su tía

-Déjenla –les pidió tranquilamente el padre de Paola

-Mejor vé a dormir –le ordenó el papá de Genzo

-Bien, adiós tío, tía –se despidió Paola, dándoles un beso en la mejilla y disponiéndose a retirarse

-¿No piensas despedirte de tu padre? –le preguntó impacientada su tía

-Ah, adiós –se despidió Paola, con desgano

Sin decir más subió las escaleras y se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

-Comprende que necesita tiempo –le dijo el tío de Paola a su hermano

-Lo sé, no pienso forzarla –contestó desilusionadamente él

-Aun no me parece justo que quieras quitárnosla, Paola es como nuestra hija –le dijo dolida la señora Wakabayashi

-Pero no lo es –aclaró seriamente el padre de Paola- Hace mucho que quiero tener a Paola conmigo, ustedes también deben entender

-Ambos accedimos a aceptar el fallo del juez sin crear mayores problemas –le dijo el papá de Genzo

-Sí, no lo olvido –le respondió su hermano- No te preocupes, si el fallo no llega a favorecerme no insistiré más, sólo espero que Sabrina no lo intente nuevamente

-Ella no tiene derecho a Paola, como su madre nunca debió abandonarla –comentó indignada la mamá de Genzo

-No puedo juzgarla, ya que hice lo mismo –respondió apenado el papá de Paola- No sé lo que sienta ella, pero yo sí me siento arrepentido

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana –dijo el tío de Paola- Por favor, sean puntuales

-Estaremos ahí puntualmente. Adiós

El padre de Paola se fue. La mamá de Genzo se puso a llorar pensando que le podía quitar a su sobrina. Su esposo puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya no llores, verás que todo saldrá bien a favor de nosotros

-Eso espero –le dijo su esposa, enjugándose las lágrimas

Al día siguiente, temprano, todos estaban en movimiento en la casa Wakabayashi. Paola estaba sentada en una silla del comedor desde hace mucho y parecía no tener intenciones de moverse de ahí. Estaba vestida como para un día cualquiera, con jeans, camisa blanca y sandalias del mismo color.

-Paola, muévete, hace media hora que estás contemplando tu taza de leche –le dijo impaciente su tía, mientras se colocaba unos pendientes- Vé a ponerte algo mejor

-No me cambiaré, no tengo por qué –contestó entercada la muchacha

-Qué niña –exclamó rindiéndose la señora

-Ya vámonos –les dijo su tío

-Niña, vé con tus tíos, se les hará tarde –le dijo con cariño su Nana

-Y qué, de todas formas el fallo ya está ¿no? –contestó de mala manera Paola, cruzándose de brazos- A la hora que lleguemos, más tarde o temprano, será el mismo

-No digas eso, no pueden hacer esperar al juez –le dijo su Nana, acariciándole una mejilla

-Bah, el juez –opinó Paola fastidiada, deslizando violentamente su taza- Es sólo un tipo que no sabe la verdad de las cosas. ¡Yo no quiero irme con mis padres!

-Paola, vámonos –le dijo tranquilamente su tío

Paola se incorporó y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a su nana se fue con su tío.

-Volveré, ya lo verás –le dijo confiada Paola

-Te estaré esperando –respondió la Nana, con lágrimas en los ojos

Salieron. Se dirigieron al juzgado en el automóvil del papá de Genzo. Él manejaba, su esposa estaba a su lado y Paola estaba sentada en el asiento trasero de aquél Mercedes negro (el papá de Genzo tenía afición por esos carros, por esa razón tenía uno igual en Japón). Paola miraba por la ventana didtraída, en realidad pensaba en su suerte, en la decisión del juez ¿qué sería de su vida?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a un gran edificio blanco. Luego de estacionar bajaron del auto, el tío de Paola la tomó de la mano, ella lo miró y le sonrió. Entraron y caminaron hasta una gran puerta que decía "Juez familiar", ingresaron. Adentro, un hombre calvo y serio estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, leyendo algunos papeles. Lo saludaron, él era el juez. Se sentaron a esperar la llegada de la gente que faltaba: sus abogados, los padres de Paola y los abogados de éstos.

Poco después ingresaron una mujer mayor bastante seria, vestida ejecutivamente, junto a un hombre joven y sonriente. Eran los abogados del tío de Paola. Luego de saludar a los presentes, se dirigieron al juez, conversaban con él en voz baja de varias cosas.

Tocaron la puerta, ésta se abrió. Paola reconoció a su padre, pero ni siquiera lo saludó, evadió su mirada y la dirigió al piso. Su tía le dijo que levantara la mirada, Paola tuvo que obedecer. Tras de él apareció su abogado, luego entró una mujer delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo, ojos verdes y tez blanca, Paola abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: había reconocido a su madre. Ella entró con su abogada, y no notó la presencia de su hija hasta que la mamá de Genzo la saludó.

-Hola Sabrina -le dijo educadamente la mamá de Genzo

La mujer miró hacia la dirección de donde provino el saludo. Observó a ambos esposos, luego miró un poco más allá, ahí estaba su hija. Sin decir nada corrió a abrazarla efusivamente, mientras Paola se quedó estupefacta.

-¡Paola, hijita! –le dijo emocionada Sabrina, pero Paola no contestó y estaba reacia a responder el abrazo

-¡Suélteme! –le exigió enojada la muchacha, zafándose de los brazos de su madre, mientras ésta la miraba confundida.- ¡Cómo se atreve!

-¡Paola, tranquilízate!-le pidió su tía

-¡No tía, esta señora no tiene derecho a hacer lo que hizo! –contestó indignada su sobrina

-Pero hija, ¿no me reconoces? Soy tu madre –le dijo angustiada Sabrina

-Ya sé quién es usted, señora –le dijo fríamente Paola- Usted es la mujer que me abandonó, no es mi madre, porque una madre no hace lo que usted hizo

-Paola, cálmate –le pidió mortificada su tía

Paola abrazó a su tía escondiendo su rostro. Su madre tuvo que alejarse, ante la mirada asombrada de todos los demás. Su padre miraba con tristeza a su hija, porque ella no quería aceptarlos, sentía un profundo rechazo de su parte.

El juez, tratando de ignorar lo acontecido, empezó con el discurso del Acta. Paola miró hacia el juez, ése hombre decidiría su futuro. Luego de la lectura del Acta y demás cosas (la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que se hace en un juicio así), decidió leer su fallo.

- Bla, bla, bla, bla...por tanto, yo..., juez Familiar he decidido después de ver las pruebas correspondientes a cada parte, que la tutela de la menor Paola Wakabayashi quede en manos de...sus tíos (es que no sé sus nombres, je, ;) ), por haber sido ellos los que cuidaron de la niña desde que ella era muy pequeña y a quienes ella debió acostumbrarse dada la corta edad desde que vive con ellos. Los padres biológicos no están juntos, cada uno formó una nueva pareja, lo que sería traumático para la niña –leyó, luego se dirigió a la muchacha- Pero, Paola, deberás pasar por lo menos una semana con tus padres cada mes, ellos deberán decidir si vas con uno o con el otro. Bueno señores, con esto, doy por concluida la sesión. Gracias.

Ante la decisión del juez, la mamá de Paola se desvaneció en una silla y se puso a llorar, el padre de Paola se veía muy triste. En tanto que Paola sonreía dichosa por el fallo, abrazó a sus tíos y éstos a ella. Su tía lloraba de felicidad, su tío lucía muy contento, agradeció a sus abogados, quienes se fueron satisfechos por su trabajo.

La mamá de Paola trató de despedirse de su hija, pero ella la rechazó, entonces se fue prometiendo que impugnaría el fallo. El padre de Paola se acercó a su hermano y le pidió que la cuide mucho, que en unos días él iría por su hija para pasar una semana con ella. El papá de Genzo no se opuso, abrazó a su hermano y le dijo que lo estarían esperando. Luego de mirar con ternura a su hija, el hombre se fue.

El tío de Paola les dijo, a su esposa y sobrina, que se dirigieran hacia el estacionamiento, que quería hablar con el juez. Se fueron, mientras él se acercó al juez.

-Gracias por todo señor –le dijo educadamente el papá de Genzo

-No se preocupe señor Wakabayashi, sólo cumplía con mi obligación –contestó seriamente el Juez

En ese momento sonó el celular del juez, éste se excusó y se fue un poco más allá. El tío de Paola quería despedirse de él así que no se fue. Mientras el Juez conversaba por el celular, el papá de Genzo se fijó sin querer en un papel del documento que ahí estaba. Al leer lo que decía descubrió que era el documento en el que se ponía la decisión del Juez en el caso de Paola. Cuando leyó la parte del veredicto, se sorprendió mucho al notar que decía "...QUEDA BAJO LA TUTELA DE SU MADRE". Eso no era lo que había leído anteriormente. El Juez, que ya había colgado, notó que el tío de la muchacha había leído el informe original y no se sorprendió.

-Iba a cometer un error –le dijo el Juez, cerrando el folio

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó sorprendido el señor Wakabayashi

-Mi decisión era dejar a la niña con su madre, pero como siempre ocurre, nunca se les pregunta a los directos interesados su opinión –le explicó el Juez- Al notar que Paola no podía ni ver a sus padres, descubrí que iba a cometer una gran injusticia, que iba a herir a su sobrina alejándolos de ustedes, así que corregí el fallo

-Pero...

-Sólo espero que con ustedes esa niña encuentre el hogar que un día sus padres le negaron

-No se preocupe, desde hace años que le dimos un hogar, el mismo que no sería igual sin ella –le respondió agradecido el señor Wakabayashi

-Eso espero

-Gracias nuevamente –le dijo el papá de Genzo, estrechando su mano

Estrechó la mano del juez y se retiró aun confundido por la inesperada decisión. Creyó que ese hombre era algo frío y autoritario, sin embargo pudo comprobar que no era así, que realmente le importaba el destino que decidía para aquellos que le confiaban su suerte.

Llegó a su automóvil, donde Paola saboreaba un rico helado junto a su tía.

-Tardaste mucho, ¿qué tanto hacías? –le preguntó su esposa

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención se excusó el tío de Paola

-Tío, ¿me prestas tu celular? Quiero ser yo la que le dé la noticia a Genzo –le solicitó Paola

Su tío accedió y le prestó su celular, Paola le pidió a su tía que sostuviera su helado mientras ella marcaba el número del celular de su primo.

-Hola -contestó Genzo, en Japón, obviamente

-¿Hola, ¿Genzo?

-¿Quién es, ¿Paola?

-¡Bingo, baboso, acertaste –le dijo burlona su prima

Los papás de Paola la miraron asombrados ante las palabras poco delicadas de su sobrina. Ella sólo les sonreía.

-¡Qué milagro que me llamaras! –le dijo su primo

-No tuve mejor opción –confesó resignada la muchacha

-Qué amable –le dijo irónico Genzo

-Llamé para decirte que ya salimos del juzgado

-¿Y qué decidió el juez? –preguntó interesado su primo

-Lo siento primo –se lamentó Paola

-¿Por qué? –le volvió a preguntar preocupado Genzo

-¡¡Porque tendrás que aguantarme toda tu vida! –exclamó emocionada Paola

-Entonces... –dijo incrédulo Genzo

-Así es grandísimo tonto, ¡el juez decidió que me quedo con ustedes!

-¿En serio?

-No, es broma –contesto impaciente Paola- ¡Claro que es en serio! Así que ya nos estaremos viendo

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No sé, ése es un asunto que todavía debo ventilar en los altos estratos familiares –respondió su prima, mirando de reojo a sus tíos

-¿O sea?

-Debo hablarlo con tus padres –aclaró Paola- Además resulta que tengo que pasar una semana con mis padres cada mes

-¿Los volviste a ver? –preguntó sorprendido Genzo

-Sí, no cambiaron mucho de lo poco que los recuerdo –contestó indiferente la muchacha

-Me alegra la decisión del juez

-A mí también –dijo conforme Paola, bajando luego el tono de su voz- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Dime

-¿Cómo están Ken y mis amigos del Toho? –le preguntó misteriosa

-Prefieres la respuesta del primero o de los otros –contestó burlón su primo

-Gracioso, dime de una vez –le exigió impaciente Paola, antes que sus tíos escucharan ésa parte de la conversación

-Ah, ah, dime cuál eliges –siguió su primo, bromeando

-¿Cómo está Ken? –preguntó Paola, sonriéndole a sus tíos y hablando en voz más baja

-¿Quién dices? –le preguntó Genzo, haciéndose el sordo

-¡Ken! –gritó entre susurros Paola

-¿Quién?

-¡Ken! –respondió Paola, enojada y en voz alta

Genzo se reía al otro lado del teléfono, porque era más que seguro que si Paola hablaba en voz baja era porque sus papás estaban ahí y no quería que se enteren de lo que le preguntaba. Sus tíos la miraron extrañados ¿quién era Ken, ¿no que estaba hablando con Genzo?

-Jajaja, está bien te lo diré, está muy bien –respondió al fin Genzo, riéndose todavía- Justamente me tocó compartir la habitación con él

-¿Que qué? –exclamó sorprendida Paola

-No seas mal pensada –la reprendió Genzo- Recuerda que estamos concentrados en la selección

-¡Ah, claro, ¡pobre Ken! –se lamentó la joven

-Muy graciosa –contestó ofendido Genzo, luego escuchó que alguien lo estaba llamando- Bueno, tengo que irme. Pórtate bien y no olvides llamar

-No te preocupes, soy un angelito

-Jajaja –contestó sólo con risas Genzo, ante el comentario de su prima

-No te rías –le pidió ofendida ella

-Me da gusto que te quedes con nosotros –comentó complacido Genzo

-No tanto como a mi –le dijo ella cariñosamente

-Saluda a mis padres de mi parte

-Ok

-Adiós primita

-Adiós –se despidió Paola, continuando luego en voz baja- Baboso, jaja

Paola colgó mientras sus tíos habían disfrutado de su graciosa conversación con Genzo. Paola le devolvió el celular a su tío.

-Gracias tío

-Por nada –respondió su tío, guardando el aparato

-Paola ¿hablaste con Genzo, no? –le preguntó intrigada su tía, devolviéndole su helado

-Sí, por qué la pregunta –le dijo Paola, dándole una saboreada a su helado

-Entonces, ¿quién es Ken? –volvió a preguntar curiosa su tía

Paola no supo qué contestar mientras se ponía roja como un tomate y se atoraba con el helado.

-¿Ken dices? –le preguntó Paola nerviosa, tosiendo

-Sí, me escuchaste bien –le dijo su tía

-Un amigo... -contestó Paola, sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Amigo nada más? –preguntó sonriendo su tío, mirándola por el retrovisor

-¿Y por qué el especial interés en él? Creí que tu mejor amigo era Mamoru –le dijo su tía

-Es que...estaba enfermito –se inventó Paola- Sí, eso, y quería saber si estaba mejor

-¿Genzo lo conoce? –le preguntó su tío

-Sí, porque ambos están en la selección

-Con razón –dijo su tía- Bien, será mejor que abras tu ventana porque te pusiste colorada, supongo que por el calor

La tía de Paola volteó la cabeza hacia delante mientras sonreía burlona.

-¡Ah, aire puro! –exclamó disimulando Paola, abriendo la ventana

Ambos esposos sonrieron por la intención de su sobrina para confundirlos. Parecía que se habían dado cuenta quién era Ken.


	18. Capítulo XVIII: entre la espada y la par...

**Capítulo XVIII:Entre la espada y la pared**

Cuando llegaron a su casa no eran más de las doce del mediodía. Al oírlos llegar la Nana salió corriendo a recibirlos. Cuando bajaron, Paola fue la primera en dirigirse hacia ella y la abrazó efusivamente, lo que preocupó a la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña? –preguntó preocupada la nodriza

Paola la soltó y le sonrió.

-¡Me quedo Nana, me quedo! –contestó emocionada la muchacha

Ambas volvieron a abrazarse mientras sus tíos las miraban contentos. De pronto una sirvienta llamó a Paola.

- Señorita, tiene una llamada

-¿Quién es? –preguntó extrañada Paola

- Dijeron que es una llamada de Japón –contestó la sirvienta

Al escuchar el lugar de donde la llamaban Paola corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Alcanzó el teléfono y muy emocionada se lo puso al oído.

-¿Hola?

- ¿Paola?

A Paola le comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos (si no de dónde, ¿no? XD) al reconocer a su interlocutor.

-¿Ken?

-Creí que no ibas a reconocerme –le dijo Ken bromeando

-No seas tonto –lo recriminó Paola- Me fui hace poco, no hace años

-Genzo me contó que el juez decidió que te quedaras con tus tíos, debes estar muy feliz –le dijo el muchacho

-Sí, así es

Al fondo de la voz de Ken se oían otras voces que trataban de meterse a la conversación.

-Déjame hablar, déjame hablar

-Espera un momento –le pidió a Paola, luego alejó el teléfono un poco y habló con los que lo interrumpían- Esperen, luego les tocará a ustedes –se dirigió nuevamente a Paola- Disculpa, pero aquí tengo a dos mosquitos molestando

-Esos mosquitos deben tener nombre, ¿no? –preguntó sonriendo Paola

-Sí, Kazuki y Ryo –contestó impaciente Ken

-¡Hola Pao! –se escuchó el saludo de Kazuki

-¡Cómo estás Paola! –le dijo emocionado Ryo

-Diles que estoy bien –le pidió Paola a Ken

-Dice que está bien –les dijo a los entrometidos- Luego hablarán con ella, ahora ¡váyanse!

Ante el grito de Ken los muchachos tuvieron que marcharse.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó divertida Paola

-Ya se fueron

-¿Cómo has estado? Qué tal los entrenamientos –le preguntó Paola

-Muy duros, aunque al parecer no nos servirán de mucho

-¿Por qué?

-Postergaron el campeonato para quién sabe cuándo

-Qué lástima –se lamentó Paola- Aquí los alemanes están entrenando aun así

-¿Viste a los alemanes? –preguntó interesado Ken

-Sí, me encontré con ellos ayer. Fue muy divertido ver sus caras de asombro

-Me imagino –respondió Ken, con el tono de voz bastante distinto al inicial- ¿Y el Kaiser también estaba?

-¡Claro! Es el capitán

-¿Y qué te dijeron?

-Que les dá gusto que haya vuelto y el por qué de mi regreso

-Me alegra que todo haya estado bien –dijo Ken, no muy sinceramente

-¿Sabes? El juez decidió que tengo que estar una semana de cada mes con uno de mis padres, así que como mi papá es japonés, supongo que me llevará

-¿En serio? –le dijo más animado Ken

-Sí, espero con ansias volver a Japón

-¿No extrañarás Alemania ahora que regresaste? –preguntó con sentido ambiguo Ken

-Sí, pero no tanto como extraño a Japón –contestó francamente Paola

-Me parece bien –opinó satisfecho el muchacho

-Oye Ken, ¿viste a Sanae, ¿cómo está? –preguntó Paola tratando de fingir desinterés

-Supongo que bien –contestó Ken- Parece que se reconcilió con Tsubasa

-Qué bueno

-¿Quieres hablar con ella? Puedo buscarla

-No, está bien. Como ella misma dijo, nuestra amistad no es la misma, ella me hirió profundamente al desconfiar de mí. Fueron duras las palabras que me dijo, sólo quería saber si ya no estaba enojada con Tsubasa

-Creo que tengo que colgar porque los mosquitos volvieron a molestar –le dijo impacientado Ken- Te llamaré mañana

-Recuerda la diferencia horaria

-Claro que sí. Ahora sí te dejo, cuídate mucho

-Tú también

-Adiós –dijo Ken

-Adiós –respondió ella con cierta melancolía

Ken no habló más, en su lugar escuchó otra voz familiar.

- ¡Paola!

-¿Kazuki?

-El mismo

-¿Qué has hecho estos días?

-Además de extrañarte, entrenar mucho –le contestó emocionado Kazuki

-Ken me contó que el campeonato se postergó

-Lamentablemente –contestó seriamente el muchacho- Pero aun así en el Toho entrenaremos para ganar el Torneo de los Institutos

-¿Continuarán en el Toho? –le preguntó Paola

-Sí, incluso Kojiro. ¿No es fantástico?

-Claro que sí –contestó alegre Paola

-Nada impedirá que seamos los mejores

-¿Ni nadie?

-Ni nadie –aseguró Kazuki- Menos ahora que Tsubasa se vá

-¿Tsubasa se irá? –preguntó extrañada Paola

-Sí. Ya es seguro que lo ficharán en el Sao Paulo de Brasil

-Tsubasa al fin se va a Brasil –pensó Paola, sin contestarle a su interlocutor unos segundos

-¿Paola estás ahí? –preguntó preocupado Kazuki

-Sí, aquí estoy

-Creí que sabías lo de Tsubasa

-No, no sabía –comentó indiferente Paola

-Sin embargo, ¿sabes quién reforzará al Instituto del Nankatsu?

-No, quién

-Seguro ya lo conoces, antes jugaba en el Nankatsu. Alguna vez lo mencionaste

-¿Ah sí? Pues quién –preguntó intrigada Paola

-Taro Misaki

-¿Taro Misaki? ¡Sabes que tengo mala memoria y aun así pides que me acuerde! –se indignó Paola

-Ups, tienes razón –contestó apenado Kazuki- ¿Te acuerdas de Taro, el del Nankatsu? Ése muchachito que jugó con Tsubasa y Genzo, amable, tierno, educado y demás

-No –contestó secamente Paola

-Cómo te explico –analizó Kazuki- ¡Ah, ya sé! Al que le preguntaste sobre Ken y te contó lo primero de él

-¡Ah, Taro! –recordó Paola (vaya manera de recordar XD)- ¿En serio? Qué bueno, hace mucho que no sé de él

-Ahora está entrenando en la Selección

-Ojalá pueda volver pronto para verlo otra vez, él fue muy buena persona conmigo cuando estaba en el Nankatsu

- ¡Kazuki, reunión! –se oyó una voz que llamaba a Kazuki

-¡Ay no, ya tengo que irme! -se lamentó el muchacho

-Me agradó hablar contigo

-Te llamaré cuando pueda –le prometió Kazuki a su amiga- Después de desconcentrar, algunos nos quedaremos aquí o tal vez nos vayamos de vacaciones

-Trataré de convencer a mis tíos o a mi padre para que pueda regresar a Japón

-¡Te estaremos esperando! –le dijo emocionado Kazuki

-¿Ryo está por ahí? –preguntó Paola

-No, además el tiempo se terminó y él se la pierde –respondió con malicia Kazuki- Adiós Pao

-Cuídate mucho Kazuki

Paola colgó y se quedó un rato pensativa. Le hizo muy bien escuchar a sus amigos, porque se habían interesado en su problema. Luego se acordó que tenía que ir a ver a los alemanes. Fue a pedir permiso a sus tíos y salió corriendo hacia el garaje, se subió a su moto, se puso el casco y partió a toda velocidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el estadio, Karl y los demás esperaban a Paola. A los del día anterior se había incorporado Schester, que quería saludar a su amiga. Mientras él, Otto y Müller, jugaban con un balón en el parqueo del estadio esperando a Paola, el Kaiser y Kalsh conversaban sentados en el borde de la vereda.

-Qué bueno que Paola ya no esté molesta contigo Karl, de otra forma hubiera sido desagradable para todos –opinó Kalsh, mordiendo una pajita

-Tienes razón, a mi también me sorprendió su cambio de actitud

-No cambió nada, sigue igualita a como se fue hace meses –comentó sonriendo Kalsh

-¿Qué esperabas, ¿un cambio radical en este tiempo? –le preguntó seriamente su capitán

-No, es sólo que pensé que variaría en algo, aunque sea en su forma de comportarse, pero no fue así

-Paola nunca cambiará, lo digo porque la conozco –respondió muy seguro Karl- Aparenta que puede controlarlo todo, pero cuando algo se sale de su control le entra un pánico terrible que trata de disimular con sus malos tratos y su mal carácter

-Paola no tiene mal humor, es sólo que a veces no sabe cómo expresarse, es una gran amiga –le dijo Kalsh- Lástima que prefiera a los japoneses

-Tal vez sí, pero eso no durará por mucho tiempo –se dijo más para sí Karl, de forma desafiante

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó extrañado Kalsh

-Yo me encargaré de que Paola no vuelva a Japón –dijo con malicia Karl- Se fue una vez y no voy a perderla de nuevo. Perdí a mis padres y a mi hermana, a ella no la pienso perder por nada del mundo

-Pero Karl, a Paola ya no le interesas –le dijo preocupado Kalsh

-Como novio tal vez ya no, pero como amigo ella nunca me dejará solo

-Karl, no puedes obligarla. Ella extraña a sus amigos, y sobre todo, quiere regresar por Ken, ¿no lo recuerdas? Ayer nos contó que antes de volver terminó con él y eso le duele mucho

-¡Pues se olvidará de él! –exclamó molesto el Kaiser, golpeando con una mano uno de sus muslos- De eso me encargo yo

-Solamente te pido que no la lastimes, no otra vez capitán –le dijo apenado Kalsh

Karl miró a Kalsh, éste parecía hacerle una súplica a nombre de Paola. En ese momento, escucharon el ruido de la motocicleta de su amiga. Paola se detuvo, apagó el motor, acomodó la motocicleta, se quitó el casco y bajó para dirigirse hacia sus amigos. Al reconocerla, Kalsh y Schester corrieron a abrazarla para darle la bienvenida.

-¡Paola, qué gusto! –la saludó Schester

-Ya creía que te quedarías comiendo sushi para toda la vida, jaja –se burló Kalsh

-Muy chistosito –le dijo Paola, golpeando a su amigo suavemente en la nuca con una mano

Karl se puso de pié, se sacudió el polvo y, junto a Müller y Otto, fueron hacia el lugar "de bienvenida".

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó el Kaiser

-¡Qué creen, ¡¡me quedo con mis tíos! –contestó emocionada Paola

-Qué bueno Paola, me alegro por ti –comentó Otto

-Sabíamos que te iba a ir bien –dijo Müller

-Gracias muchachos

-Para festejar queremos invitarte a almorzar –le dijo Schester

-Primero debo consultar con mis tíos –respondió Paola

-¡Pero ya! –le pidió Kalsh, alcanzándole su celular

Paola llamó a sus tíos y éstos le dieron el permiso que quería. Como no podían irse todos en la moto, Karl y Paola se adelantaron al lugar donde almorzarían. Cuando llegaron, estacionaron la moto e ingresaron al lugar. Allí, como siempre, miraban sorprendidos al Kaiser, Paola los miraba divertida. Se sentaron en una mesa, el mesero se les acercó y pidieron unos jugos hasta que lleguen los demás.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –le dijo Paola a su acompañante, dándole un sorbo a su jugo

-Claro, dime

-¿Es cierto que el Campeonato que iban a jugar se postergó?

-Así es, ¿pero cómo lo sabes? –preguntó extrañado Karl

-Ken me lo dijo –respondió Paola, revolviendo con su pajilla el jugo

En ese momento Karl tomaba su jugo y se atoró al escuchar el nombre del portero japonés.

-¿Quién?

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Paola preocupada, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda

-Sí –respondió Karl, tratando de dejar de toser- Pero ¿quién dijiste que te lo dijo?

-Ken, es que hoy hablé con él y me lo comentó –confesó Paola sin problema alguno

-Ah –dijo de mala gana Karl, dejando de toser

-¿Y por qué se postergó? –le preguntó curiosa Paola

-Por mala organización -le explicó Karl- De todos modos aquí en Europa jugaremos unos partidos

-¿Solamente entre europeos?

-Sí, queremos medir nuestras fuerzas, para saber cuál equipo puede derrotar a los sudamericanos y claro, también a tus japoneses

-¿Los sudamericanos son muy buenos? –preguntó Paola interesada en el tema

-Sí. Sobre todo Brasil, aunque Argentina no se queda atrás

-Me gustaría conocer América –comentó Paola con anhelo- ¿Sabes, Tsubasa se irá a Brasil

-¡Qué! –dijo sorprendido Karl

-No te sorprendas demasiado, hace mucho que ése era su sueño. Ahora podrá cumplirlo

-Así que Tsubasa se va a Brasil, ¿quién te lo dijo?

-Ken... –respondió Paola encogiéndose de hombros

-Debí suponerlo –dijo Karl, de mala gana

-Al parecer la selección va a desconcentrarse –continuó Paola, ignorando la mala vibra de su acompañante

-No deberían confiarse –comentó fastidiado Karl

-Cada quién entrenará en su Instituto

-¿Y Kojiro? –preguntó curioso el Kaiser

-Se quedará en el Toho

-Qué lástima, con Tsubasa en Brasil, Kojiro no podrá alcanzar su nivel

-¡No digas eso! –exigió enojada Paola- Mi capitán es mucho mejor que Tsubasa, y aunque Tsubasa vaya a Marte no podrá superar a Kojiro

-¿Dijiste "mi capitán"? –le preguntó sorprendido Karl- Desde cuándo tú le das un título así a alguien

-Desde que conocí a Kojiro –contestó con orgullo la muchacha

-No me digas que ahora te flechó Kojiro Hyuga, ésa sí sería una sorpresa –le dijo sarcástico el alemán

-No digas estupideces –dijo molesta Paola- Kojiro es mi amigo, sabes muy bien que el único que me interesa ahora es Ken

-Claro, ahora –enfatizó Karl

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó ofendida Paola

-Nada, olvídalo –contestó Karl, restándole importancia a su comentario

Los demás muchachos llegaron en ese momento. Se sentaron, realizaron su pedido, y mientras esperaban todos bromeaban y charlaban, de qué creen, pues de fútbol. Paola los miraba a todos sin entender un rábano.

-Dicen que Fernández ha mejorado bastante –comentó Schester

-Es un gran portero, para qué negarlo –opinó Karl

-A mi me preocupa Francia –les dijo Müller- Pierre mejora día a día, y ni qué decir de Napoleón, que empeora su temperamento

-Nadie debe preocuparnos, somos los mejores, recuérdenlo –dijo con soberbia Karl

-Tal vez no debamos preocuparnos mucho por los demás equipos europeos, ¿pero qué me dices de Brasil o Argentina? –le dijo Kalsh

-En Brasil sólo cuentan algunos –contestó Karl, sin darle mucha importancia

-Santana es un goleador por naturaleza –comentó Otto

-Alberto es un gran jugador, y sabe cómo ser el capitán de un duro equipo como Brasil –les dijo Kalsh

-No olviden a ese morochito, ¿cómo es que se llama, ¡ah, Pepe! –dijo Schester

-Salinas también es un buen portero, pero no mejor que tú Müller –opinó Karl, golpeando a su compañero en la espalda

-Gracias Karl –respondió Müller

-¡Momento! –exclamó Paola confundida- ¿Se puede saber de quiénes hablan?

-De diversos jugadores, no los conoces, por eso no entiendes –le explicó Kalsh

-Si me explicaran entendería –les dijo la muchacha

-Yo te explico –se ofreció Otto

Con paciencia de santo, Otto explicó a Paola uno a uno cada jugador de los que hablaban. Les decía el nombre, la selección, el puesto, sus virtudes y demás. Paola captaba todo muy bien.

-¿Y no hablarán de los japoneses? –preguntó curiosa Paola- Les prometo no fiscalizar sus críticas

-Como quieras, pero si algún comentario no te gusta, no te alteres –le dijo Karl seriamente

-Ok –accedió Paola gustosa

-¿Es cierto eso de que Tsubasa se va a Brasil? –le preguntó Kalsh

-Es cierto -contestó Paola

-Tsubasa no me simpatiza, es un niñito engreído –opinó Schester

-Opino lo mismo –contestó Otto

Todos vieron a Paola que los miraba sonriente.

-¿Vieron? –les dijo Paola- No armé alboroto, ni siquiera me quejé

-Podemos confiar en ella –asintió convencido Müller

-Taro Misaki se unió a su selección nuevamente –les contó Karl

-¿Quién dices? -le preguntó Schester

-Misaki, el que hace con Tsubasa el dueto dorado -le aclaró Kalsh

-¡Ah, ése con el que te anotaron con un tiro doble! –le dijo Schester a Otto

-Qué cruel, ni me lo recuerdes –dijo apenado Otto

-¿Qué me dicen de Hyuga? –les preguntó Karl, mirando de reojo a Paola

-Se llama Kojiro, no Hyuga –aclaró Paola seriamente

-No importa Paola, por el nombre o por el apellido es el mismo –le respondió amablemente Kalsh

-Está bien –aceptó Paola sonriendo

-Si no te gusta algún comentario, puedes taparte los oídos, jaja –se burló el Kaiser

-Mejor no diré nada y me quedaré callada, pero hablen de alguien que sí conozca –les pidió Paola, haciendo un gesto de silencio

-No va a anotarme ni un solo gol –dijo desafiante Müller

-Claro que no lo apoyó Karl

Paola se mordió los labios, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dicen que es muy bueno? ¿que mejoró bastante? –les preguntó Kalsh

-Sí, parece que tiene un nuevo tiro –respondió Otto

-El tiro del gatito, jaja –dijo burlón Karl

Paola comenzó a ponerse roja, pero trataba de calmarse.

-¿Y qué me dicen de Genzo? Ustedes lo vieron, no será fácil anotarle un gol –comentó Müller

-No le anotaremos uno, para qué queremos uno –dijo con petulancia el Kaiser- Le anotaremos muchos más que uno

Paola miró a Karl, pero no dijo nada, prefirió aguantarse, sabía que muchas cosas que decía lo hacía para molestarla.

-¿Creen que él sea el titular? –les preguntó Schester

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –le dijo Kalsh

-No olviden a Ken, aquél portero que más parecía payaso de circo (Nota: Schester no sabía que Paola era la ex de Ken, tampoco Otto)

-Lo recuerdo, hacía piruetas más que jugar –opinó sinceramente Otto

Paola trataba de ignorarlos, de contar en silencio hasta 1000 para no estallar, mientras, Karl la miraba divertido.

-¿Ken Wakashimazu? No creo que sea mejor que Genzo –juzgó Müller

-No lo es –lo apoyó Otto

Paola comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y a tararear una canción, tratando de distraerse para no matar a sus amigos. Por su parte, Kalsh la miraba preocupado, pero no sabía cómo intervenir.

-Si él entra en el partido contra nosotros, será fácil llevarnos la victoria –dijo burlón el Kaiser

Paola miró fijamente a Karl, quien no tenía la mínima intención de dejar de ofender a Ken.

-Ahora que sabemos de sus "rarezas", nada de lo que haga le servirá, ni siquiera sus ridículas piruetas –siguió mofándose Karl

-Debería dejarle el campo libre a Genzo, porque como está, no lo sacarán de la banca –bromeó Schester

Müller miró a su amiga que tenía una cara de furia evidente, mientras los inocentes de Schester y Otto le seguían metiendo leña al fuego.

-¡Pobrecito, no debe ser nada agradable estar bajo la sombra de Genzo Wakabayashi –comentó Otto

-Ni siquiera fue capaz de detener esos míseros tiros de Tsubasa, seguramente tú capitán, le anotarás los goles que quieras -dijo Schester

-Debería dedicarse a sus piruetas y dejar el fútbol –siguió Otto

Paola contó hasta 1000000 y más, no aguantó y estalló, dejando a todos estupefactos y mirándola con cara de susto.

-¡¡Ya basta, no se atrevan a decir nada más en contra de Ken! –gritó enfurecida Paola

La gente la miraba desconcertada pero a Paola no le interesaba.

-Cálmate, qué te pasa –le pidió avergonzado Schester

-¡¡Nada de lo que dijeron de Ken es cierto! Él es mejor que mi primo y que muchos, incluso que ustedes –seguía gritando Paola, mientras señalaba a Otto y Müller- Nadie le anotará un solo gol, ni tú Karl

-Tranquilízate Paola, ¿dijimos algo malo? –le preguntó preocupado Otto

-¿Algo, ¡todo lo que dijeron de Ken fue muy malo! –respondió indignada la muchacha

-Por favor cálmate Paola –le pidió Kalsh

-No tienes que defenderlo, dijiste que soportarías los comentarios que hiciéramos sobre tus amigos –le dijo tranquilamente Karl

-Sobre mis amigos lo que quieran, no sobre Ken –contestó seriamente Paola

La muchacha miró a todos sus amigos con dureza, salió a paso rápido del lugar, se subió a su moto y se fue muy molesta.

-¿Qué pasó, ¿qué dijimos? –preguntó asustado Otto

-¿Por qué lo defiende tanto? –preguntó Schester, imitando luego a su amiga y su última frase- ¿Qué es eso de "sobre mis amigos lo que quieran, no sobre Ken"?

-Ken era el novio de Paola –respondió Müller, preocupado y algo arrepentido

-¡¿Qué! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Otto y Schester

-Paola lo quiere mucho, se le rompió el corazón cuando la hicieron volver –les explicó Kalsh

-¿Paola estaba con ese japonés? –preguntó sorprendido Schester

-¡Por qué no lo dijeron, así no metíamos la pata –les reclamó Otto

-Ya basta, no exageren –les dijo Karl calmadamente- Lo que dijeron fue lo que pensaban, ¿no?

-Pero capitán... –balbuceó Schester

-Creo que se te pasó la mano Kaiser –le dijo Kalsh

-No, no se me pasó la mano –contestó firmemente el Kaiser

-¿Tú planeaste esto? –le preguntó desconcertado Schester

-Sí –aceptó sin inmutarse Karl- Quería que Paola se dé cuenta el concepto que tienen ustedes de su noviecito

-Y para qué –preguntó intrigado Otto

-Para que se dé cuenta que no vale la pena, que es muy poca cosa

-Aun no entiendo cómo lograrás lo que quieres con esto –le reclamó Kalsh- Más bien harás que se vaya

-Sólo la pondré entre la espada y la pared –sonrió maliciosamente Karl

-¿Y cómo? –preguntó intrigado Müller

-Ya lo verán –respondió Karl


	19. Capítulo XIX: el reto

Capítulo XIX:El reto 

Paola llegó a su casa muy enojada, después de estacionar su motocicleta en el garaje entró en su casa. En el comedor, la Nana y una sirvienta alistaban la mesa para almorzar, ese día almorzarían tarde por la salida de Paola y también de sus tíos que habían ido de compras.

Al verla entrar tan enojada su Nana se preocupó, Paola pasó por su lado sin mirarla, con dirección a la cocina. Su Nana la siguió. La muchacha abrió el refrigerador, sacó una botella de jugo, la abrió, buscó con la mirada un vaso, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde guardaban los vasos, sacó uno, se sirvió jugo, cerró la botella y la volvió a guardar. Antes que pudiera salir su Nana se cruzó en su camino.

-¿Vas a algún lado? –le preguntó su Nana, cruzándose de brazos

-Sí, a mi dormitorio –contestó molesta Paola

-Sin siquiera saludarme o decirme por qué estás tan enojada? –le reclamó la mujer

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó Paola, cambiando su enojo a un gesto de ternura- Hola Nana

-Ahora dime –le dijo su Nana, suavizando su gesto- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

-¡Culpa de Karl y los demás! –respondió Paola, retomando su gesto de enojo

-¿Discutiste otra vez con él? –le preguntó preocupada su Nana- Creí que todo ya se había arreglado entre ustedes

-Ahora ya no –dijo decidida ella, frunciendo el entrecejo

-Ven, siéntate –le pidió su Nana, acercándole una silla, en la que Paola se sentó sin refutar- Cuéntame qué pasó

-Se pusieron a hablar mal de Ken, me enojé, no pude evitarlo –comenzó a explicarle Paola con tristeza- Les grité y los dejé ahí plantados

-Así que les gritaste porque insultaron a Ken –le dijo su Nana, evitando reír

-Sí, no tenían derecho –contestó indignada Paola

-Y supongo que Karl tuvo que iniciar los "abusivos" comentarios

-¡Lo hizo a propósito! Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que Ken no le simpatiza

-Paola, debes entender que Karl tal vez esté celoso –le dijo con ternura su Nana

-¿Celoso, ¡imposible! –se negó a creer Paola, bastante sorprendida- Recuerda que él es el Kaiser, prácticamente no demuestra nada, menos va a sentir celos. Además hace mucho que no estoy con él

-No por eso tuvo que dejar de quererte

-¡Karl nunca me quiso! Si tan sólo me hubiera querido un poquito... –dijo con tristeza Paola

-¿Así como tú a él, ¿crees que no hubiera desconfiado de ti, no?

-Exacto –asintió la muchacha- Tú sabes cómo me sentí de mal cuando le creyó a Marie, y por eso tuve que irme a Japón para ya no verlo y menos que me siga lastimando

-No hay mal que por bien no venga –le aconsejó su Nana

-En eso tienes razón –respondió reflexivamente Paola- Porque si Karl no me hubiera hecho eso nunca hubiera regresado a Japón y no habría vuelto a ver a Ken

-Entonces tal vez deberías agradecérselo, ¿no crees? –opinó sonriendo la mujer

Paola ya no se veía tan enojada, poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Eso piensas? –le preguntó la muchacha

-¡Claro, porque si no hubiera sido por Karl no te hubieras reencontrado con Ken

-Sí, pero aun así eso no cambia que a él le guste hablar mal de él

-Trata de comprenderlo, su enojo es comprensible, prefieres a Ken que a él. Seguramente creyó que nunca ibas a olvidarlo

-Y no fue fácil –aclaró Paola

-Pero lo lograste

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó optimista Paola, poniéndose de pié

-Si Karl se pone a hablar mal de Ken es porque quiere desprestigiarlo ante ti, nada más

-Pues sí –razonó Paola

-Ahora vé a cambiarte esa ropa, te aseas un poco y bajas a almorzar que seguramente tus tíos no tardan en llegar

-Gracias Nana, si no fuera por ti... –le dijo Paola, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer

-No me agradezcas. Ahora vé

Paola salió. La mujer le sonreía, cuando notó que no había tomado ni un poco de su jugo, entonces agarró el vaso y tomó un poco.

-¡Qué niña! –exclamó suspirando la mujer

La cocinera que estaba ahí y había escuchado aquella conversación, sonreía divertida por la gran preocupación de la mujer en los pequeños problemas de la muchacha.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sus tíos llegaron, después de almorzar con ellos, Paola se fue a su dormitorio a ver televisión, cuando sonó el teléfono que ella tenía ahí.

-¿Hola? –contestó Paola

- Adivina quién soy –dijo la voz de una mujer, al parecer una muchacha joven

-¿Quién es? –preguntó intrigada Paola

- Adivina...japonesita –contestó en tono sarcástico su interlocutora

-¡¡Marie! –dijo enojada Paola

-Ustedes son muy inteligentes –comentó irónica la hermana del Kaiser

-Para qué llamaste –preguntó fastidiada Paola

-Mi hermano me contó que regresaste, la verdad no me interesan los motivos

-¿Entonces para qué demonios llamas?

-No creas que me dá gusto que hayas vuelto –dijo fastidiada Marie- Todavía no se me olvida lo que me hiciste

-¿Yo? –dijo Paola, sonriendo irónica- Qué fue lo que hice

-¡No te hagas la tonta, conseguiste una grabación con mi voz y se la diste a tu primo –le reclamó Marie

-¿Y qué con eso, no me digas que te afectó mucho

-Tú bien sabías que tu primo me gustaba

-Creo que sí –respondió Paola, restándole importancia

-Pero no te llamo para discutir eso –aclaró la alemana- Antes que te fueras Kalsh me comentó que él y Müller te habían enseñado algo de fútbol

-¿Y qué con eso? –preguntó aburrida Paola

-Que no puedo esperar a ponerte en ridículo –contestó desafiante Marie

-No te entiendo

-Te reto a un partido –la desafió Marie

-Jaja, no me hagas reír –se burló Paola- ¿Con qué equipo si no tengo?

-Le pediré a Karl y a los muchachos que nos ayuden a conformar un equipo aunque sea de 4 cada uno. Tú eliges a tus compañeros. El caso es que quiero un duelo una contra una, tú y yo, ¿qué dices?

-Pero qué ridícula eres, no creas que se me olvidó que tú eres la capitana de la selección alemana de fútbol de mujeres

-¿Y eso te da miedo?

-No, no me da miedo, es sólo que debería avergonzarte tu actitud -–aclaró Paola burlona- Tú, la gran capitana retando a una jugadora aprendiz, jaja, el mundo debería enterarse de esto

-Así que me tienes miedo –volvió a decir desafiante Marie

-¡Claro que no, y no te atrevas a decir esa ridiculez de nuevo! –contestó furiosa Paola

-Tú, Paola Wakabayashi, me tienes miedo

-¿Ah sí, ya lo veremos

-¿Aceptas el reto?

-Claro que acepto –respondió muy segura la prima de Genzo

-Para que veas que no soy injusta, dejaré que entrenes dos meses con Kalsh y Müller

-No necesito tu permiso, idiota

-Jajaja, te recomiendo que entrenes, porque no querrás quedar en ridículo, ¿no?

-¿Y por qué te preocupa eso?

-No me gusta enfrentar a mediocres, así que espero estés en buena condición

-Ok, dos meses –aceptó Paola- En dos meses nos veremos, babosa, y sabrás de lo que soy capaz

-Ya veremos, amarillita, ya veremos. Adiós

Marie colgó, dejando muy molesta a Paola. En casa de Marie, cuando ella colgó el teléfono...

-Ya está, la tendrás aquí al menos dos meses más –comentó fastidiada Marie

-Te lo agradezco –contestó su hermano, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra la pared, cerca de su hermana

-Espero que esta estupidez tuya valga la pena, no pienso enfrentar a una tonta en el campo de juego –le reclamó Marie

-No me reclames nada, recuerda que me la debes –respondió desafiante su hermano- Si no hubiera sido por ti yo nunca habría terminado con Paola

-¿En serio te interesa tanto esa japonesa? –le preguntó intrigada Marie- Me sorprendes Karl, puedes elegir a una alemana mucho mejor y sin embargo te encaprichaste con la asiática

-Cállate –le exigió Karl molesto

-Está bien, está bien, KAISER, respeto tu decisión –enfatizó Marie- ¿Ya convenciste a Kalsh y Müller para que te ayuden?

-Sí y aunque no quieran lo harán. Ellos saben que no pueden contradecirme

-Jajaja, los traes cortitos a todos –se burló su hermana

-Ya vete, ¿no tenías entrenamiento acaso?

-Así es, y ni creas que voy a comentar esto a nadie –dijo ofendida Marie- Me pondrías en ridículo junto contigo

-Haz lo que quieras –contestó Karl sin prestarle mucha importancia

-¿Y qué pasará si aun luego de 2 meses Paola sigue con la idea fija de regresar con su príncipe japonés? –le preguntó burlona, agarrando su maletín de entrenamiento

-No será así, ya lo verás

-Dos meses no son mucho –le aclaró a su hermano

-Eso es lo que crees –respondió sonriendo Karl- Pero cuando esos dos meses se hagan 6, luego 8, luego 1 año y después muchos años más, sí es mucho

-Me preocupas en serio –dijo sorprendida Marie- Bueno, adiós

Marie salió, dejando a su hermano muy pensativo y convencido de lo que le había dicho. En su casa Paola seguía muy molesta golpeando una almohada y maldiciendo.

-¡Maldita Marie, siempre molestando eres una...! –protestaba Paola, pero tocaron la puerta antes de que pueda continuar maldiciendo U

Una sirvienta le anunciaba que su tío quería hablar con ella. Paola bajó y se encontró con él y su mamá. Paola ni la saludó.

-Paola, por favor, saluda a tu madre –le pidió gravemente su tío

-Hola –la saludó de mala gana la joven

-Hola hijita –contestó cariñosamente su madre

-Paola, tu madre vino para verte –le explicó su tío- Dice que no impugnará el fallo del juez

-Bien por ella, hubiera sido un gasto insulso de dinero –comentó fastidiada Paola

-Paola –le dijo su madre, agarrando las manos de su hija sin que ésta se oponga- Quiero que la primera semana del mes vengas conmigo a Francia

-¡Ni loca! –contestó Paola, zafándose- Eso está muy lejos de Japón

-Paola, si le corresponde a tu madre llevarte con ella, deberás obedecer –le aclaró su tío

-¡Pero no a Francia! –reclamó la muchacha

-Tu tío me contó que te gusta mucho el fútbol, allí en Francia hay un buen nivel hija –le comentó Sabrina- Incluso yo soy dirigente de un club de París, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

-No y no, no me iré con usted –respondió con terquedad Paola

-¿Entonces prefieres ir con tu padre la semana que viene? –le preguntó desilusionada su madre

-Si él me lleva a Japón... –contestó Paola, encogiéndose de hombros

-Hablé con Hidetoshi, me dijo que estaba muy ocupado estos días y tal vez sólo pueda quedarse contigo en Alemania –le explicó Sabrina

-Bueno, como sea, pero no iré a Francia –aclaró Paola- Además tengo que entrenar, porque en dos meses tengo un duro partido

-¿Juegas fútbol? –preguntó sorprendida su madre

-Algo, no muy bien, pero mis amigos me enseñaron –le dijo orgullosa Paola

-Si quieres entrenar también puedes hacerlo allá, el sobrino de mi esposo también juega fútbol

-¿Se casó nuevamente? –le preguntó extrañada Paola

-Sí hija, hace 1 año, pero no tenemos hijos –le explicó Sabrina

-Claro y por eso me quiere llevar a mí –comentó irónica su hija

-No lo tomes así, es sólo que quiero tenerte cerca –aclaró angustiada su madre- Si vienes conmigo le pediré a mi sobrino que te ayude a entrenar, es muy bueno

-Si entreno allá Marie no sabrá qué nivel alcanzo –pensó maliciosamente Paola

-¿Y qué me dices? –preguntó ansiosa su madre

-Hummm, está bien, voy con usted, pero tendrá que ser más de una semana –le aclaró Paola

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó muy sorprendido su tío

-Tendrán que ser por lo menos 2 meses, ¿acepta? –le preguntó Paola a su madre

-¡Claro que sí! –contestó emocionada y llorosa Sabrina

-Pero Paola, ¿y tu padre? –volvió a preguntarle su tío

-No sé, ustedes tendrán que convencerlo, ¿es por mi bien, no? –respondió la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros

-Claro que sí, yo hablaré con él –le dijo emocionada su madre

-¿De acuerdo tío? –le preguntó Paola al papá de Genzo

-Creo que no tengo opción –respondió seriamente su tío- Sólo creo que tus estudios van a perjudicarse

-No exageres, recuerda que estoy en vacaciones –le aclaró Paola

-¿Cuándo quieres irte? –le preguntó Sabrina

-¿Cuándo me quiere llevar?

-Mañana mismo –respondió su madre

-Entonces la espero mañana, sea puntual que no me gusta esperar –le dijo Paola secamente

Sabrina miró sorprendida al tío de Paola porque él tenía una manera semejante de citar a las personas, mientras él se encogía de hombros.

-Mañana a eso de las 9 vengo por ti, hoy reservaré los pasajes –le dijo su madre

-Está bien, adiós, me voy a preparar mis cosas –le dijo Paola y salió sin siquiera despedirse, eso no molestó a ninguno de sus interlocutores porque al menos ya estaba cambiando de actitud

-Cuídala mucho –le pidió el tío de Paola a Sabrina

-No te preocupes, en dos meses la tendrás nuevamente contigo –lo despreocupó la mamá de Paola

-Eso espero

Mientras tanto afuera...

-¡Nana! –gritó Paola

-Qué pasa Paola –le preguntó su Nana, saliendo asustada de la cocina

-Necesito que prepares mis maletas –le dijo Paola- Me voy con la mujer, que dice ser mi madre, por dos meses a Francia

-¿Te vas? –preguntó desilusionada la mujer

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, regresaré –respondió confiada Paola

-Está bien, iré a alistar tus maletas

Paola llamó a casa de Marie, contestó Karl y éste le dijo que su hermana no estaba.

-Karl, dile a tu hermana que nos veremos en dos meses, que no crea que me escapo –aclaró seriamente Paola

-No te entiendo –le dijo confundido Karl- Si quieres puedes pedirles a Kalsh o Müller que te entrenen, en este momento Kalsh está aquí

-No es necesario, gracias de todos modos –respondió tajante la muchacha

-¿Y cómo piensas entrenar?

-Me voy a Francia con mi madre, allí entrenaré

-¿Qué, cómo que te vas a Francia –dijo sorprendido Karl

Kalsh, que estaba con él, se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el Kaiser.

-Como oyes, entrenaré allí y volveré en dos meses para jugar contra tu hermana

-¿No que ibas a ir a Japón? –preguntó intrigado Karl

-Ya no, me iré con mi madre –le aclaró Paola

-Espero que te vaya bien, nos veremos en dos meses –le dijo Karl

-Adiós –se despidió fríamente Paola

Colgaron, mientras Kalsh miraba con sorpresa la tranquilidad de Karl.

-¿No te alteras, tu plan se fue al tacho –le preguntó sorprendido Kalsh

-Claro que no –contestó el Kaiser sin inmutarse

-Pero Karl, si Paola se irá de Alemania, no estará con nosotros… ni contigo

-Tal vez, pero tampoco irá a Japón –dijo complacido Karl

-Y no estará con sus amigos –analizó Kalsh

-Ni con Ken –completó la idea Karl

-Así que las cosas no van tan mal

-Cambió un poco el rumbo, pero no el objetivo

-Ojalá todo salga bien

-Claro que saldrá, ya lo verás –respondió sonriendo Karl, pensando luego- Paola es capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere, incluso ir con su madre sabiendo lo que la desprecia...


	20. Capítulo XX: ¡vive la France!

**Capítulo XX :¡Vive la France ! **

Al día siguiente, muy puntual, la mamá de Paola la fue a recoger. Paola estaba despierta desde las 7 de la mañana, ya había desayunado y estaba lista para irse. Su tía no se veía muy contenta, el día anterior había discutido con su esposo porque éste no le prohibió a Paola irse con su madre por dos meses. Él le explicó que el pedido se lo hizo su propia sobrina y que la mamá de ésta le había prometido que en dos meses su sobrina volvería con ellos.

La señora Wakabayashi lloraba en silencio ante la posibilidad de que su sobrina nunca regresara. Paola la consoló, le dijo que ella misma sería la que haría todo lo posible por regresar si no contaba con el apoyo de su madre.

Se despidió de sus tíos, de su Nana y se dispuso a irse. Cuando estaba dentro del taxi, aparecieron sus amigos. Paola bajó para despedirse de ellos, al parecer ya los había disculpado por todo lo que habían dicho de Ken.

-Creí que te quedarías más tiempo con nosotros –le dijo Kalsh

-Cada vez estás menos por aquí –comentó Müller

-No exageres, volveré en dos meses –respondió Paola

-¿Nos disculpaste por lo de ayer? En realidad no sabíamos que Ken era tu novio –dijo apenado Schester

-No se preocupen, ya lo olvidé

-A Ken o a lo que dijeron los muchachos –le preguntó seriamente Karl

-A lo que dijeron –aclaró de mala gana Paola ¬¬

-Es bueno saber que no estás molesta –le dijo Otto

-Molesta por qué –respondió sonriendo la joven- Por cierto Karl, gracias

-¿Por qué me agradeces? –preguntó extrañado Karl ¬¬

-Si tú no me hubieras lastimado tanto, entonces no me iba a Japón, y si no iba a Japón no volvía a ver a Ken, así que ¡gracias! –le dijo Paola emocionada, abrazándolo con fuerza P

Karl la miró extrañado y no le dijo nada.

-Bueno, mejor me voy que se me hace tarde. Adiós muchachos

Paola volvió a subirse al taxi y mientras éste emprendía su marcha ella despedía a todos agitando un brazo. Poco a poco la perdieron de vista. Luego de saludar, y despedirse, de los tíos de Paola y de su Nana, los muchachos se fueron caminando lentamente.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que Paola te agradeciera lo que le hiciste –comentó sorprendido Kalsh

-Es cierto Karl, a mi también me sorprendió mucho –le dijo Müller con actitud similar

-¡Cállense! –exclamó molesto Karl

Los muchachos se miraron confundidos entre sí. Karl estaba rojo de la rabia, ¿por qué Paola le agradeció lo que le hizo, ¿en realidad lo sentía así? OO

----------------------------------------------------------------

Después de horas de viaje, Paola y su madre llegaron al aeropuerto de París. Era como media tarde, alrededor de las 5, cuando bajaron del avión. Un hombre alto, de ojos azules, cabello negro y tez blanca se les acercó, al verlo, la mamá de Paola fue a abrazarlo, así que su hija supuso que sería su esposo. Paola se acercó lentamente y no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-Paola, mira, te presento a Philippe, mi esposo –le dijo su madre sonriendo

-Hola, cómo está –saludó con una reverencia Paola

-Hola Paola –contestó sonriendo Philippe, diciéndole luego a su esposa- Tenías razón, tu hija es muy linda

-Je, gracias –respondió con desgano Paola

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? –le preguntó Sabrina a Philippe

-Sí, pero ahora él está muy ocupado, así que vendrá más tarde –le explicó su esposo

-¿Nos podemos ir ya, estoy cansada –les pidió Paola

-Claro, ya nos vamos –le dijo su madre

Se dirigieron hasta el estacionamiento, allí Paola vio un auto deportivo plomo muy lindo.

-Sube –le dijo Philippe, abriéndole la puerta

Paola se sentó en el asiento trasero. Se dirigieron por el centro de la ciudad para que la muchacha vea las cosas maravillosas del paisaje francés. Después de unos 45 minutos, se detuvieron frente a un edificio muy lindo. Un botones se acercó a ellos, y mientras el esposo de su madre le daba instrucciones para que subiese las maletas, Paola y su madre entraron en el edificio. Se pararon frente a los ascensores, uno se abrió, en ese momento llegó Philippe que entró con ellas en el ascensor. Apretaron un botón, en unos segundos la puerta volvió a abrirse, la llevaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta 615, entraron. Era un departamento muy grande y muy bonito, con unos muebles muy lujosos.

-Paola acompáñame, te enseñaré tu dormitorio –le dijo su madre

-Voy –contestó aburrida Paola

Paola acompañó a su madre, la cual abrió una puerta y le enseñó un dormitorio.

-Éste es tu dormitorio, ¿te gusta? –le preguntó su madre- Cuando nos mudamos hace dos meses quería que haya una habitación para ti

Paola entró en la habitación: la mayoría de las cosas eran de color blanco. Vio hacia el frente, había un balcón igual que en la casa de sus tíos. La cama no era muy grande, pero estaba adornada junto a la almohada con un precioso osito de peluche café. La lámpara también era de color blanco, en fin, lo único que no tenía color blanco eran los dos cuadros con paisajes campestres que estaban en la pared. Por lo demás, el escritorio, el peinador, las puertas del clóset, la alfombra, todo era blanco.

-Se nota que le gusta el color blanco –opinó sorprendida Paola Oo

-Por qué no me tuteas –le pidió Sabrina

-Como quieras –respondió Paola, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿No te gusta el color?

-Por mi está bien, claro que prefiero el negro

-Si quieres puedo modificarlo –le ofreció su madre

-No, déjalo así

-Tus cosas ya están aquí –le dijo Philippe, entrando con unas maletas

-Gracias señor –respondió educadamente Paola

-Dime Philippe, no me digas señor, me hace sentir como un anciano

-Tampoco eres un jovencito, jaja –bromeó Sabrina

-Muy graciosa –dijo éste ofendido- Hablando de jovencitos, ahora vengo

Philippe salió hacia el recibidor.

-Si quieres puedes acomodar tus cosas –le dijo Sabrina a su hija

-Está bien -aceptó Paola aburrida

Sabrina salió dejando a su hija sola. Paola se dirigió hacia el balcón, miró lo que podía, que no era mucho porque había muchos edificios. Volvió a entrar, abrió sus maletas en el piso y poco a poco fue sacando su ropa y acomodándola en el clóset.

De pronto, como volviendo a la realidad, se acordó de sus amigos de Japón, les había dicho que volvería pronto, pero ese pronto no sería tal. Salió a buscar a su madre, ella estaba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras Philippe hablaba por teléfono.

-Madre… -dijo Paola

Sabrina volteó viendo a Paola con sorpresa por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Sí hija?

-¿Puedo llamar a Japón?

-Claro, allí en el pasillo está el teléfono –le indicó con el dedo Sabrina

-Gracias

Paola se dirigió al recibidor, allí Philippe seguía con el teléfono.

-Dónde se habrá metido este muchacho –protestaba Philippe, marcando un número

-Oiga, ¿va a tardar mucho? –le preguntó Paola, tocándole en la espalda

-En un momento termino –respondió Philippe, hablando luego por el teléfono- Hola, ¡hasta que contestas! No estoy enojado, pero dijiste que estarías aquí hace media hora

Paola se sentó en una silla cercana esperando a que el esposo de su madre termine de hablar.

-¿Dónde estás? Menos mal, apúrate en entrar –dijo Philippe, colgando luego- Toma

-Gracias –dijo Paola tomando el teléfono

La muchacha marcó el teléfono, mientras Philippe se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Hola? ¿Genzo?

-Hasta que llamas –le reclamó su primo

-Por qué el reclamo

-Porque mañana regreso a Alemania y resulta que tú ya te fuiste, ¿por qué no me contaste? –la reprendió Genzo

-Fue repentino –aclaró Paola- Además tengo un buen motivo

-Cuál, ¿estar con tu madre? Me parece bien, pero…

-Nada de eso. Marie me retó a un duelo una a una

-¿Marie? –preguntó extrañado Genzo

-Sí

-Y a qué te retó, ¿a las muñecas? –se burló Genzo- jaja

-Hazte el gracioso –respondió indignada Paola ¬¬ - Me retó a un partido de fútbol

-¡¿Qué! –exclamó Genzo

-Como oyes, me retó a jugar contra ella

-¡Paola estás loca, Marie es la mejor jugadora de su país –aclaró su primo

-Eso ya lo sé

-Entonces eres masoquista, ya lo suponía –comentó resignado Genzo

-Muy chistoso. Precisamente sabiendo que ella es buena vine a Francia

-Buena decisión, mientras más lejos de ella mejor, porque si la enfrentas...te destrozará

-¡No le tengo miedo! –dijo ofendida Paola- Si vine para acá fue para entrenar sin que ella pueda verme

-¿Y con quién entrenarás, no conoces a nadie en Francia

-Mi madre me dijo que su sobrino puede ayudarme

-¿Su sobrino hace milagros? –preguntó sarcástico Genzo- Paola, yo vi cómo juegas, y no lo haces mal, pero Marie es mucho mejor

-Pues lo lograré, ya lo verás

-¡Eres muy obstinada!

-Como mi primo, ¿lo conoces?

-Je, siempre te sales con la tuya –contestó resignado Genzo

-Ya debo irme –le dijo Paola, oyendo el timbre y viendo que su mamá le hacía señas para que cuelgue- Te contaré de mis avances

-Cuídate y esfuérzate mucho si quieres enfrentar a Marie

-No te preocupes. Saluda a todos de mi parte

-¿Les digo que estás en Francia?

-¡Claro!

-Como quieras. Bueno, nos vemos en Hamburgo

-Nos veremos, adiós Genzo

-Adiós

Paola colgó y fue hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Se oían voces en el living.

-Ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a alguien –le dijo su madre, llevando una charola con vasos de refresco

Paola siguió a su madre, que saludó a unos muchachos que estaban con Philippe y les ofreció los refrescos. Paola se quedó a cierta distancia de ellos. Uno de ellos era de cabello rubio, algo largo, y unos ojos azules (creo) muy grandes y lindos, además de tener piel blanca. El otro, de piel blanca, cabello rubio corto, de ojos azules, un rostro muy serio y cara de antipático.

-No seas tímida Paola –le dijo Philippe- Ven, te presentaré a los muchachos

Paola se acercó con cara de que no le quedaba más remedio. Los muchachos se pararon con educación, el muchacho de cabello largo le sonrió, el otro seguía serio.

-Paola, él es mi sobrino y él es su amigo –los presentó Philippe

-Hola –saludó con una reverencia Paola

-Hola, qué tal –la saludó sonriente el primero de los muchachos

-Mucho gusto –dijo sin mucha emoción el otro

-Pero Philippe, qué modo de presentar es ése –lo reprendió Sabrina- Hija, él (señalando al muchacho de cabello largo) es Pierre.

Pierre se acercó a Paola para saludarla como los franceses, con dos besos en la mejilla. Paola se quedó estática mirándolo extrañada.

-Hola Paola, es un gusto conocerte –le dijo Pierre

-Y él es Loui Napoleón, amigo de Pierre, todos le llaman por su apellido –le dijo Sabrina

-Hola –saludó Napoleón inclinando la cabeza

-Qué tal –dijo de mala gana Paola

Todos se sentaron, mientras Paola se veía muy incómoda.

-Así que eres tú la muchacha a quien debo ayudar a entrenar –le dijo Pierre amablemente

-Sí, soy yo

-Espero poder ayudarte como esperas

-Si no puedes, la verdad, puedo pedirle a alguien más que lo haga –respondió petulante la muchacha

-¿Y a quién, ¿conoces a alguien en Francia? –preguntó sarcástico Napoleón

Napoleón le hablaba con tal arrogancia que Paola tuvo que contar hasta diez.

-No, pero regreso a Alemania y allí mis amigos me ayudarán –aclaró Paola

-¿Eres alemana? –le preguntó Pierre

-No, soy japonesa –respondió Paola

-Pero también tiene la nacionalidad alemana por ser mi hija –aclaró Sabrina

-Qué extraño, no tienes la piel amarilla –comentó irónico Napoleón

-¿Y qué tiene eso de extraño? –preguntó molesta Paola, mordiéndose los labios

-Que así son los japoneses –respondió con arrogancia Napoleón

-No todos –aclaró Pierre- Es como aquí en Francia, también hay gente de color que es francesa, no todos los blancos son franceses. Además no exageres Napoleón, ni que fueran pollitos, jaja

-Tienes razón Pierre –lo apoyó su tío

-¿Y cuándo quieres empezar? –le preguntó interesado Pierre a Paola

-Lo más antes posible –contestó ella

-Nada de eso –dijo seriamente su madre- Tienes que descansar

-Por qué no empiezan mañana –les aconsejó Philippe

-Por mi no hay problema –respondió Pierre- Como hoy terminamos los entrenamientos hasta una nueva convocatoria...

-Siento mucho lo del Campeonato –le comentó Philippe

-Todo por culpa de los organizadores –protestó Napoleón indignado- Yo que tenía tantas ganas de jugar contra Brasil

-¿Éstos juegan? –pensó Paola

-Paola, no te lo contamos –le dijo Sabrina, notando la confusión de su hija- Pierre y Napoleón son integrantes de la selección juvenil francesa. Iban a jugar el mundial juvenil pero lo postergaron

-Sabía lo de la postergación, pero no que ustedes jugaban –les dijo Paola

-Somos los mejores –comentó con petulancia Napoleón- Pierre es el capitán

-Ah, qué bien –contestó Paola, sin prestarle mucha importancia

-Supongo que a ti te gusta el fútbol, porque de otra forma no lo practicarías –le dijo Pierre

-Sí, aunque de pequeña no entendía nada de nada. Gracias a mis amigos, y obviamente a mi primo, me gustó

-¡No se los dije! Paola es la prima de Genzo Wakabayashi de Japón, ¿lo conocen? –les preguntó Sabrina

-¿Genzo es tu primo? –preguntó sorprendido Pierre

-Sí, yo también apellido Wakabayashi –respondió con orgullo Paola

-Entonces conoces a Tsubasa Ozora –le dijo Napoleón

-Sí, por qué –contestó de mala gana Paola

-Por nada –dijo Napoleón mirándola con displicencia

-¿Ustedes jugaron contra Japón, verdad? –le preguntó Paola a Pierre

-Sí, y aunque perdimos, queremos la revancha –contestó él

-No se dan por vencidos, qué bien. Sé que a ellos les gusta enfrentar a rivales como ustedes

-Pero la próxima que los veamos los venceremos –comentó Napoleón muy seguro

-Di lo que quieras, sin embargo no será tan fácil para ustedes –dijo Paola desafiante

-Qué lindas amistades tienes –dijo irónico Napoleón

-No te burles, porque no los conoces –lo amenazó Paola

-¿Conoces a Kojiro? –le preguntó interesado Pierre

-¡Claro, es el capitán del equipo de mi colegio, bueno, ahora del Instituto

-Será un gusto enfrentarlo y también a Tsubasa –opinó emocionado Pierre

-Supongo que sí –le dijo Paola

-Iré a ver la cena –les dijo Sabrina, levantándose

Paola y Pierre siguieron charlando de todo un poco, de cómo sería su entrenamiento, de cómo era el fútbol francés, de cómo era su selección y mucho más. Philippe fue a ayudar a su esposa a terminar de hacer la cena, mientras Napoleón seguía sentado con los muchachos, con los brazos cruzados y sin decir nada. Después de una media hora, Sabrina los llamó a cenar. Durante la cena Philippe les contaba sobre Pierre cuando era pequeño y Sabrina de cuando Paola era pequeña.

-¡Qué raro que recuerdes eso! –dijo con ironía Paola sin levantar la mirada de su plato

-Por qué lo dices-preguntó extrañada su madre

-Como me abandonaste...

Silencio total, Sabrina agachó la cabeza avergonzada por la verdad que su hija acababa de decir. Philippe trató de cambiar el tema.

-Tu cena estuvo deliciosa –la aduló Philippe

-Sí tía, por eso me gusta visitarlos –opinó Pierre

-Gracias –dijo aun apenada Sabrina

-Recuerden que yo ayudé –comentó orgulloso Philippe

-Sí tío, claro –respondió con un gesto de consuelo Pierre

Sabrina y Philippe sonrieron, junto a Philippe. Paola no se inmutó, menos Napoleón. Cuando terminaron, Pierre y Napoleón agradecieron y se dispusieron a marcharse.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana –le dijo Pierre a Paola

-¿Y cómo llego a la cancha? –preguntó Paola

-Vendré por ti, no te preocupes

-Está bien, gracias

Ambos muchachos se despidieron y se fueron. Sabrina recogió todo y lavaba los platos mientras Philippe le ayudaba secándolos. Paola veía la televisión en el living, pero no entendía nada, así que después de un largo "zapping", decidió irse a dormir. Entró en la cocina.

-Ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches –se despidió desde la puerta Paola

-Que duermas bien hijita –le dijo su madre con ternura, aun con espuma en las manos se acercó a su hija, no lo tomó en cuenta y la agarró del mentón mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Me mojaste –dijo rehuyente la muchacha

-Lo siento –se disculpó Sabrina, limpiándole la espuma

-Buenas noches Paola –se despidió Philippe

-Buenas noches –contestó la muchacha

Paola se fue a su dormitorio. Prendió la lámpara y se puso el pijama. Se acostó pero no podía conciliar el sueño, en la cama daba vueltas de aquí para allá. Se levantó fastidiada, se paró y fue hacia el balcón. Abrió las puertas y salió.

Miraba la ciudad, llena de luces y un tráfico incesante. Recordó Tokio, pensaba que si se perdía en París no llegaría Ken, como siempre lo hacía para rescatarla, y sonrió levemente. Luego miró hacia el cielo, estaba despejado, se veía la luna llena muy hermosa, entonces recordó cuando Mamoru se reconcilió con ella después de la discusión que habían tenido. Vio hacia abajo, en el edificio del frente, en la puerta, unas muchachas reían divertidas, entonces se acordó de Sanae y su desconfianza.

Luego de unos minutos ahí, decidió entrar a dormir. No cerró las puertas, se acostó y quedó profundamente dormida.


	21. Capítulo XXI: ¡a entrenar!

**Capítulo XXI:¡A entrenar!**

Al día siguiente, su madre la hizo despertar alrededor de las 8. Paola se dio un baño, se vistió y fue a desayunar. Comió todo lo que le había preparado su madre.

-¿Tengo que arreglar mi cuarto? –preguntó con flojera Paola

-No hija, hoy vendrá la sirvienta, no te preocupes

-Ah, qué bien

-Si quieres puedes llamar a tus amigos

-No, está bien, lo haré más tarde ¿Y tu esposo?

-Fue a trabajar

-Ah. ¿Y tú no trabajas?

-Sí, pero pedí permiso para poder estar contigo

-Hummm –contestó pensativa Paola, tomando el último sorbo de su café- Ya terminé

-Espero que te haya gustado

-Sí, gracias

Después de dejar su taza en el lavadero, Paola se retiró a su dormitorio, donde terminó de arreglarse. Se puso un deportivo del Toho (creo que en algunos países le dicen "mono" ?), una camiseta que Ken le había regalado (que por cierto le quedaba grande, pero se la acomodó y ya), y aunque era de portero, eso importaba poco, además de la gorra que le había ganado a su primo. Al colocarse los tenis recordó que sus zapatillas de juego las había dejado en Japón y fue a buscar a su madre.

-Madre –le dijo Paola (bonita forma de decirle, ¿no? D)- Necesito que me compres unas zapatillas de juego

-Claro, ¿cuánto necesitas? –contestó su madre

-No sé –dijo Paola, encogiéndose de hombros

-Toma –le dijo Sabrina, alcanzándole una tarjeta de crédito que había sacado de su cartera _(XD Zapatillas de fútbol: 150 dólares; camiseta de entrenamiento: 60 dólares; ganarle a Marie Schneider: no tiene precio XD, jajaja)_

-¿Puedo comprar las que quiera? –le preguntó Paola

-Así es –asintió su madre

-Bueno, gracias –dijo sin mucha emoción la muchacha

Sonó el timbre. Sabrina fue a abrir la puerta mientras Paola volvía a su habitación.

-¡Paola, es Pierre, vino a buscarte! –le gritó Sabrina desde la puerta

-¡Voy! –contestó Paola, saliendo luego con un maletín

Saludó a Pierre y luego de despedirse de su mamá con un "Nos vemos después madre" se fue. Bajaron, salieron del edificio e iban caminando por la calle.

-¿La cancha queda muy lejos? –le preguntó Paola al capitán francés

-No, no mucho

-Qué bueno –se alegró Paola

-¿Ya habías visitado Francia? –le preguntó Pierre

-No, solamente conozco Alemania y Japón

-¿Y te gusta?

-Alemania o Japón

-París –aclaró Pierre

-Sí, es bonita

-Veo que esa gorra es de tu primo –comentó sonriente Pierre, viendo la gorra de su acompañante

-Sí, se la gané en una apuesta –respondió orgullosa Paola

-¿Y el deportivo?

-Es del Toho

-Tu ex colegio...

-Así es...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Después de caminar unos 20 minutos, llegaron a una cancha, donde ya Napoleón practicaba algunos tiros. Paola luego de verlo, puso cara de descontento.

-¿Por qué vino tu amigo? –preguntó molesta ¬¬

-Porque yo se lo pedí –contestó tranquilamente Pierre

-¡Qué mala suerte! –pensó Paola fastidiada

-Hola Napoleón –lo saludó Pierre

-Hola –contestó él secamente

-Hola –saludó Paola de mala gana

-Hola –respondió con la misma gana Napoleón

-Bien, vé a alistarte Paola –le dijo Pierre

-Está bien

Paola fue a sacarse el deportivo, ya abajo tenía un uniforme de entrenamiento, que era el corto del Toho, sumado a la camiseta de Ken, medias y sus tenis.

-Ya estoy –les dijo Paola, acercándose a ellos

-¿Piensas entrenar con esos tenis? –preguntó irónico Napoleón, viendo los tenis de Paola

-Sí, por qué –preguntó desafiante la joven

-Niña, ésos no te sirven para jugar –comentó mordaz Napoleón

-Niño, los zapatos que tenía para jugar los olvidé en Japón –respondió molesta Paola

-Bien, bien, no hay problema por hoy, porque haremos físico –aclaró Pierre, evitando la continuación de la pelea

-¿Qué? Yo ya quiero jugar –contestó indignada Paola

-Tómalo con calma, debemos ir de a poco –le pidió amablemente Pierre

-¿De a poco? –preguntó sorprendida Paola- ¡Sólo tengo dos meses para jugar contra Marie!

-¿Contra quién dijiste? –preguntó boquiabierto Pierre O

-Contra Marie Schneider –respondió tranquilamente Paola

-¿La hermana del Kaiser? –volvió a preguntar sorprendido el Cid

-Ésa –indicó Paola

-Jajajaja, ¿piensas ganarle a Marie? –se burló maliciosamente Napoleón

-Claro, ¡por qué te burlas! –le reclamó enojada Paola

-Marie es la mejor jugadora europea –le explicó Pierre

-Y qué, yo no soy una inútil –dijo ofendida Paola- Además ni que fuera tonta

-No lo parece, aceptaste enfrentar a la mejor jugadora de fútbol de Europa –comentó irónico Napoleón

-¡Cállate si no quieres que te golpee! –lo amenazó Paola

-Mejor cálmense los dos –les pidió Pierre, mientras los separaba- Paola no creo que en dos meses podamos lograr un avance significativo

-¡Si no puedes tú, yo sí! –exclamó Paola

-¡Qué terca eres! –le reclamó Napoleón

-Y tú qué idiota eres –comentó sarcástica Paola

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó insultado Napoleón

-Lo que oíste, ¿o estás sordito? –se burló Paola- I –D – I – O – T – A, IDIOTA

-¡Yo me voy, no pienso aguantar los insultos de ésta caprichosa! –exclamó furioso Napoleón

-¡Vete al demonio! –le dijo enojada Paola

-Y si tú estás aquí, ¿quién me abrirá? –le preguntó burlón Napoleón

-¡Imbécil! –volvió a insultarlo Paola

-¡Tonta! –le contestó Napoleón

Ambos se lanzaban miradas asesinas, mientras Pierre los miraba con desconsuelo UU

-Por favor, ya no discutan –volvió a pedirles Pierre

-¿Empezamos o no? –le preguntó Paola

-Está bien, comienza con un trote de 10 minutos, ¿estamos? –le dijo Pierre

-Estamos –respondió firmemente Paola, poniéndose a trotar, ignorando a Napoleón

-No la soporto –comentó fastidiado Napoleón

-Cálmate, Paola no es una mala persona, pero tú la sacaste del quicio –le dijo Pierre

-¿Yo? Pero Pierre...

-Relájate

-Contaré los días para que se vaya de regreso a su país

-No exageres I

Ese día Napoleón se quedó acompañando a Pierre en el entrenamiento de Paola. Fue muy duro porque la pobre salió, literalmente, con la lengua afuera. Terminaron a las 12. Napoleón la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Luego de entrenar acompañaron a Paola a comprarse las zapatillas que quería, después la llevaron a su casa.

------------------------------------------------------------

Como no voy a prolongar esto mucho tiempo, ya había transcurrido 1 mes y medio desde la llegada de Paola a Francia. Todos los días entrenaba con Pierre y Napoleón, que al final cedió un poco y tuvo que tratar bien a Paola, aunque nunca dejaban de lanzarse indirectas burlonas. Luego de 1 mes de hacer puro físico empezaron con lo táctico, ambos muchachos se sorprendieron porque Paola no jugaba nada mal, así que la cosa se les iba a hacer más fácil. Pierre le enseñó jugadas, le enseñó a moverse por todas las posiciones dentro del campo de juego, incluso de portera.

Para probar lo que había aprendido llamó a sus amigos de la selección e incluyó a Paola en su equipo. Ella lo hizo bastante bien, no la paraba nadie, podía armar buenas jugadas, y sobre todo, tenía espíritu goleador, ya que anotó dos de los 3 goles de su equipo, con pases de Pierre y Napoleón (aunque usted, no lo crea Oo). El portero francés decía al final del partido que le había dejado anotar para no hacerla sentir mal, cosa que los demás no consideraron cierto porque creían que los goles eran mérito de Paola.

Durante ese tiempo recibía llamadas de sus amigos, más del Toho que del Nankatsu, de Ken, incluso Kojiro le había llamado. También recibió llamadas de los alemanes. Ella cuando podía les llamaba, pero eso sí, no tuvo ningún contacto con Sanae ni Tsubasa. Hablaba mucho con su primo acerca de sus avances, Genzo le decía que Marie también estaba entrenando como siempre, que no se diera por vencida y que ya la vería jugando otra vez. También conversaba con sus tíos, de cómo la trataba su mamá y su esposo, de cómo la pasaba en Francia, incluso su tía se ponía a llorar de pensar que no tuviera todo lo que necesitaba.

Faltando 2 semanas para que termine el tiempo pactado con Marie, los entrenamientos eran más livianos, ya no eran tan prolongados y hacían más juego que físico. Paola se llevaba bien con Pierre y con algo de dificultad tenía que aguantar a Napoleón, aunque ya no se le hacía tan antipático.

Esa mañana Paola, que ya sabía cómo llegar a la cancha sin perderse, había sido la más madrugadora. Mientras se cambiaba para entrenar, llegó Napoleón con una bolsa donde tenía los balones. Se extrañó al no ver a Pierre.

-Hola –la saludó Napoleón

-Hola Napoleón –contestó Paola, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el muchacho

-¿Y Pierre? –le preguntó Napoleón, sentándose en el suelo, cerca de Paola

-No llegó todavía –le dijo Paola, agachándose para amarrarse los zapatos

-Qué extraño, él siempre es puntual y ya van a ser las 9 –observó Napoleón, viendo su reloj

-Seguro se quedó dormido –opinó Paola

-Pierre nunca se queda dormido cuando tiene un compromiso importante –respondió seriamente Napoleón

-¿Consideras que entrenar conmigo es un compromiso importante? –preguntó sonriendo irónica Paola-¡Qué halagador!

-No te des tanta importancia –respondió aburrido Napoleón- Si él se comprometió debe cumplir

-Supongo que sí –dijo ella, terminando de amarrar sus zapatillas- Bueno, ya estoy

-Tendremos que esperar a Pierre

-Bueno –respondió Paola, encogiéndose de hombros

Paola se sentó junto a Napoleón a esperar a Pierre. Ninguno decía nada. Napoleón decidió echarse sobre el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza apoyada en ellos.

-¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó Paola

-Las 9 y cuarto –respondió Napoleón, viendo su reloj

-Ya se tardó mucho –comentó Paola, viendo hacia todos lados

-Pues sí

-¿Te dijo algo de ir a almorzar hoy?

-Sí, hasta me dijo el lugar

-Qué extraño

-Si quieres empieza a calentar, seguro ya vendrá –le sugirió Napoleón

-Tienes razón –le dijo Paola, incorporándose

-Yo siempre la tengo –respondió con soberbia el muchacho

-No te des tanta importancia –le respondió Paola

-No me doy más importancia de la que tengo

-Qué humilde –le dijo burlona la muchacha

Paola comenzó a trotar dando vueltas la cancha (que por cierto era de tierra), y como Napoleón seguía echado al borde de ésta, cada vez que pasaba por ese lado saltaba sobre él.

-¡Deja de saltar sobre mí, me estás llenando de tierra –le reclamó Napoleón, limpiándose la tierra de la cara

-Qué delicado –comentó irónica Paola

Paola trotó durante unos 20 minutos, pero Pierre no llegaba. Se acercó a Napoleón que tenía lo ojos cerrados, se inclinó y quiso ver si estaba dormido, le hacía señas pero no le hacía caso. Le tocó suavecito en el pecho, le sopló en el rostro, pero nada. Acercó su cara para ver si tenía los ojos abiertos o si sólo se estaba burlando de ella. Napoleón, algo dormido, sintió que alguien le tocaba el pecho, luego una brisa suave y finalmente cerca suyo el aliento de alguien, asustado abrió los ojos bruscamente y vio a Paola muy cerca. Paola, cuando Napoleón abrió los ojos, se asustó y se quitó rápidamente. Napoleón se incorporó totalmente colorado, al igual que Paola.

-¡Qué estabas haciendo! –exclamó avergonzado Napoleón

-¡Quería despertarte! –respondió también avergonzada Paola

-¡Más parecía que me estabas acosando!

-¿Yo, ¡cómo se te ocurre! –respondió ofendida

-¡Entonces por qué te acercaste tanto! –siguió reclamándole Napoleón

-No me digas que me tienes miedo –le dijo irónica Paola

-Claro que no –respondió molesto el muchacho

-Te hice señas y no me hiciste caso, te toqué en el pecho pero nada. Quería ver si estabas bromeando –le explicó ya más tranquila Paola

-Yo no soy de los que bromeo –aclaró seriamente Napoleón

-Entonces por qué te dormiste

-No me dormí

-¡Sí lo hiciste! –exclamó muy segura Paola

-¡No, no lo hice! Además me soplaste en el rostro

-¡Ay qué delicado! –se burló Paola- Si te soplé fue porque tenías tierra en el rostro y te la quité, baboso. No creas que quería aprovechar que estuvieras durmiendo

-No tienes por qué insultarme –reclamó ofendida Napoleón

-No tienes por qué acusarme de acosadora –respondió enojada la muchacha

Paola se paró visiblemente molesta, luego Napoleón se incorporó y se sacudió la tierra de su ropa.

-Ya debe ser muy tarde, ¿qué habrá pasado con Pierre? –preguntó Paola

-Qué sé yo –respondió molesto Napoleón- Lo único que sé es que me voy

-Haz lo que quieras –le dijo fastidiada Paola

Napoleón estaba por irse, cuando al ver a Paola sola realizando tiros hacia el arco sintió pena, se puso los guantes que Paola había traído y se dirigió a la portería.

-¿Qué haces, ¿no que ya te ibas? –le preguntó extrañada Paola, al ver a Napoleón acomodándose en la portería

-Decidí quedarme, así que no te quejes –refunfuñó Napoleón

-Como quieras –dijo sonriendo Paola

Paola comenzó a tirar hacia la portería, algunos tiros fueron atajados por Napoleón, otros no. Mientras el muchacho le hacía algunas indicaciones Paola lo escuchaba atenta. Luego le tocó el turno a ella para entrar a la portería, se puso los guantes y se ubicó bajo los tres palos.

-¿Lista? –le preguntó Napoleón, alistándose para patear

-Siempre estoy lista –comentó petulante Paola

-Deja la humildad a un lado, ¡aquí voy!

Napoleón comenzó a tirar con toda su fuerza, obviamente Paola no podía atajar la gran mayoría de sus tiros.

-¡Basta! –gritó Paola desde la portería- ¿Me quieres matar?

-No seas llorona –le reprendió Napoleón

-¡No soy llorona! –contestó ofendida Paola- Recuerda que lo que menos entrené con Pierre fue en la portería

-Ni cuando entrenaron en la portería lo hiciste bien, él te tuvo compasión y realizaba tiros que hasta un niño chiquito podía parar –comentó irónico Napoleón

-¡No es cierto! –contestó Paola haciendo un puchero 

-Sí que lo es –aseguró Napoleón

-Para que sepas no te tengo miedo –aclaró Paola, acomodándose otra vez- ¡Vamos, empieza!

-Tu altanería te va a costar caro –le advirtió Napoleón desafiante

-Ya veremos –respondió Paola

Napoleón comenzó a tirar nuevamente con toda su fuerza. Paola trataba de detener algunos tiros, uno que otro sí pudo desviar, pero no podía detenerlos. Uno de ésos tiros Paola lo detuvo con el abdomen, pero venía con tal fuerza que casi la mete a la portería. Paola se opuso al balón, el balón rebotó, la muchacha adolorida se hincó abrazando su abdomen. Napoleón quería darle una lección y sin inmutarse pateó nuevamente, sin percatarse que Paola no se levantaba, que sólo alzó un poco la cabeza y el cañonazo le dio directamente en la cara tirándola al piso.

Napoleón se asustó al ver caer a la muchacha, corrió hacia ella, se hincó, levantó su cabeza, aunque trataba de que reaccionara Paola no respondía.

-Paola, Paola, despierta –le pedía preocupado Napoleón- No te hagas la graciosa

Paola seguía inconsciente, la nariz le sangraba. Napoleón fue a buscar algodón, que por suerte Paola tenía en su maletín, y le limpiaba la sangre. La muchacha no reaccionaba, mientras él maldecía el momento en el que tuvo que disparar viendo que ella estaba en el piso. Le daba unos golpecitos suaves con su mano en una de sus mejillas.

-Paola, reacciona –seguía pidiéndole Napoleón- Vamos, siento haberte lastimado

Fue a buscar alcohol en el maletín de Paola, pero no lo encontró, sólo obtuvo un frasquito de perfume que la muchacha tenía. Lo destapó y se lo acercó a la nariz, pero no pasaba nada.

-¡Demonios! –maldijo el muchacho

Luego recordó que a Paola le gustaba gastarle bromas pesadas, así que como ella lo había hecho, acercó su rostro para ver si se estaba burlando de él en venganza. Paola, que ya empezaba a reaccionar, sintió a "alguien" muy cerca de ella, abrió los ojos bruscamente y vio frente a ella, cara a cara a sólo unos milímetros, a Napoleón. Mientras los dos estaban en dicha "escena", resulta que Pierre ya había llegado, y se sorprendió al ver, desde donde se ubicaba, a Napoleón abrazando a Paola que estaba en el piso. Y como Pierre era "algo" mal pensado creyó que estaban en una abierta "demostración de afecto" y prefirió no acercarse.

-¡Qué haces! –exclamó avergonzada Paola

-¡Por fin! –dijo Napoleón, soltándola

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó desconcertada Paola, sentándose

-Te desmayaste –le respondió Napoleón

-Ya recuerdo –dijo Paola aun aturdida- ¡Cuál te desmayaste, me golpeaste que es distinto!

-Tú tienes la culpa por no reaccionar a tiempo –contestó Napoleón, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Yo, si tú pateaste ese balón cuando todavía estaba en el piso

Pierre se acercó muy divertido y aplaudiendo, los muchachos se dieron la vuelta al escucharlo.

-Bravo, bravo –se burló Pierre- Así que los dejo un momento solos y se ponen a hacerse cariñitos, ¡qué tiernos!

Ambos se pusieron colorados, pero no podía distinguirse si era de la vergüenza o de la rabia.

-¡Cuáles cariñitos! –exclamó furiosa Paola 

-¡Qué demonios estás diciendo! –le reclamó Napoleón

-Yo sólo sé lo que vi –respondió pícaramente Pierre

-¡Mira lo que me hiciste! –dijo asustada Paola, notando su camiseta con sangre y tocándose la nariz que tenía dos tapones de algodón

-Tú tienes la culpa –le dijo indignado Napoleón

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó sorprendido Pierre, al ver a Paola

-Qué crees, tu querido amigo se puso de abusivo y me dio un balonazo en la cara –explicó molesta Paola

-Sí, porque te lo merecías –contestó Napoleón- Además eres una llorona, hasta te desmayaste

-¡No me desmayé! –aclaró ofendida Paola- El golpe me dolió mucho y no pude mantenerme despierta, que es distinto

-O sea que ustedes dos... –dijo Pierre, comprendiendo lo que en realidad había pasado -- °°°

-¡Qué estás pensando! –lo regañó Paola- Claro que no estábamos haciendo nada malo

-¡Tienes una mente muy sucia! –lo reprendió Napoleón

-Está bien, no se enojen –les pidió apenado Pierre U

-Me duele mi nariz –dijo lagrimeando Paola, incorporándose y sobándose la nariz ¡¡

-Mejor llevémosla a un hospital –opinó Pierre preocupado

-¡Ah no! –dijo molesta la muchacha, indicando despectivamente con la cabeza a Napoleón- Llévame tú, yo no pienso ir con éste

-Éste tiene su nombre –aclaró ofendido el aludido

-Éste baboso –aclaró insultante Paola

-Antes que continúen su pelea, mejor vámonos –les pidió angustiado Pierre

Paola se apoyó en Pierre, porque se sentía algo mareada. Napoleón tuvo que ir a recoger las cosas de la muchacha, los balones y siguió a sus amigos. Se subieron a un taxi, que los llevó hasta un hospital. En el hospital, mientras atendían a Paola, Pierre y Napoleón esperaban sentados en la sala de espera.

-Cómo se te ocurre darle un balonazo en la cara –le reclamó indignado Pierre

-Antes que me reclames nada, por qué diablos llegaste tan tarde –respondió molesto Napoleón

-Tenía que arreglar unas cosas en la Federación, quieren programar algunos partidos amistosos por Europa –explicó Pierre

-Para eso inventaron el celular –dijo irónico Napoleón

-No lo traje, lo olvidé en casa –contestó Pierre- Pero no me cambies de tema, ¡cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Paola!

-Ella tuvo la culpa, no le dio la gana de levantarse –respondió Napoleón, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Por qué la tratas tan mal? Creí que se llevaban mejor –dijo desilusionado Pierre

-Pues creíste mal –respondió de mala gana su amigo

En ese momento apareció el médico que había atendido a Paola, junto a ella, que tenía una especie de inmovilizador en la nariz, y producto del golpe, las regiones infraorbitarias estaban de color verde, parecía maquillada de forma muy graciosa XD

-¿Ustedes son sus parientes? –les preguntó el médico, acercándose

-Sí doctor, yo soy el primo –respondió educadamente el capitán francés, poniéndose de pié

-Fue muy fuerte el golpe que recibió esta muchacha en la cara, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó preocupado el galeno

-Estábamos entrenando y sin querer le dí con el balón en la cara –explicó seriamente Napoleón

-¿Sin querer, ¡sí claro! –comentó burlona Paola

-El caso es que inmovilizamos su nariz, y para evitar una mayor lesión, no podrá jugar –les dijo el médico, preguntándole luego a Paola- ¿Me dijiste que juegas fútbol soccer?

-Así es, pero no me diga que no podré jugar –le pidió angustiada Paola

-Debes cuidarte, casi te fracturas la nariz

-¿Me fracturo? –respondió indignada la muchacha, enfatizando- ¡Casi ME FRACTURA la nariz!

-Ya no exageres –le dijo Napoleón fastidiado

-¿Quiere decir que no podrá entrenar? –le preguntó Pierre al médico

-No, al menos por dos semanas, después de las cuales ver emos cómo está su lesión –aclaró el médico

-¡Todo por culpa de éste! –protestó enojada Paola, con un gesto despectivo

-Ya te dije que no soy éste, ¡tengo nombre! –le reclamó Napoleón

-¡Todo es culpa tuya Napoleón! –gritó Paola enfurecida

-Gracias doctor –le dijo Pierre apenado U

-Por nada –respondió el médico- Una cosa más, ¿tú eres Eru Shido Pierre, no?

-Así es –contestó amablemente Pierre

-¿Me podrías dar un autógrafo para mi hijo? –le pidió, sacando una libretita y un bolígrafo

-¡Claro! –dijo sin mayor problema Pierre

Luego de escribir la dedicatoria, los muchachos salieron del hospital.

-Ahora qué voy a hacer, ¡yo quería entrenar! –refunfuñó Paola

-Oíste al doctor, no podrás hasta dentro de dos semanas –dijo en tono resignado Pierre

-Creo que está exagerando –opinó Paola

-Es que eres una delicada –comentó irónico Napoleón

-Lo que pasa es que debe pensar que jugaré con animales como tú –murmuró Paola

-¡Deja de insultarme! –exigió el francés

-¡Ya basta! –gritó exasperado Pierre

-Ni siquiera soy portera, por qué no me deja jugar –siguió reclamando Paola

-Piensa que alcanzaste un buen nivel –le dijo Pierre, retomando tranquilidad

-¡No, yo quería ser mejor –protestó Paola

-Sí claro, ella la mejor –se burló Napoleón

-Deja de burlarte –le exigió Paola molesta

-No empiecen otra vez –les pidió Pierre UU

-¡Por qué llegaste tan tarde! –le reclamó Paola- Así me hubieras salvado de este salvaje

-Tenía cosas que hacer –explicó Pierre- Y como supuse que se llevaban mejor creí que no tendrían problemas

-Pues ya ves... –dijo Paola, señalando su rostro

-El golpe debió ser muy fuerte, parece que se amoratará tu nariz –comentó Pierre, viendo con pena el rostro de la muchacha

-Ya lo creo, todavía me duele –contestó Paola, tocándose suavemente la nariz

-Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa, lastimosamente el almuerzo lo dejaremos para otro día –dijo Pierre

Se subieron a un taxi y se fueron a casa de Paola. Allí, su madre casi se desmaya al ver el estado de su hija. Philippe ya había llegado a casa y también se asustó mucho al ver a Paola.

-¡Qué te pasó hijita! –exclamó llorosa su madre

-Pierre, qué fue lo que pasó –preguntó gravemente Philippe

-Tuvo un pequeño accidente –trató de explicar Pierre U

-¿Accidente? –preguntó preocupada Sabrina

-No se asuste señora, todo pasó mientras entrenábamos –explicó Napoleón

-El chistosito amigo de su sobrino quiso dárselas de "macho man" y mientras yo estaba en la portería pateó con todas sus fuerzas y el balón me dio en la cara –explicó enojada Paola

-Hijita... –la consoló su madre, abrazándola

-Cuidado con la nariz –dijo Paola, protegiendo su adolorida nariz

-Pierre, Napoleón, quiero hablar con ustedes –les dijo seriamente Philippe

-Ven, te voy a preparar un té caliente para que te tranquilices, seguramente te asustaste –le dijo con ternura su madre

-La verdad no, ni tiempo me dio para asustarme –respondió Paola XD

Sabrina se llevó a Paola hacia su habitación y luego fue a prepararle un té. Mientras tanto, Philippe conversaba con los muchachos en el living.

-¡Paola estaba a tu cargo Pierre, cómo permitiste que esto ocurriera! –reclamó exasperado Philippe

-Lo siento tío, pero hoy tenía cosas que hacer y llegué tarde, justo cuando Paola estaba en el piso –contestó apenado Pierre

-Siento mucho lo que pasó –se disculpó Napoleón

-¡Es una niña, no es un varón! –siguió gritando Philippe

-Mire señor, con todo el respeto que se merece, sé que Paola no es un varón, pero si la tratamos como a una niña jamás logrará lo que quiere –dijo educadamente Napoleón

-¡Pero la lastimaron!

-Ella tiene que aprender que no todas las personas la estarán protegiendo –prosiguió Napoleón- Mire, ella tiene un "duelo" con Marie Schneider, ¿la ha visto jugar?

-No me gusta el soccer, sólo lo veo a veces –respondió molesto Philippe

-Marie es la mejor jugadora de Europa, y si enfrenta a Paola, lo más seguro es que la hará papilla –le explicó Napoleón

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó intrigado el esposo de Sabrina

-Napoleón tiene razón –confirmó Pierre- Marie juega como o peor que un varón, le gusta el juego fuerte, no tiene límites en su torpeza

-Entonces... –balbuceó Philippe

-Quería demostrarle a Paola que puede defenderse ante situaciones así, porque contra Marie nada se le presentará fácil y suave –concluyó Napoleón

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Napoleón, pero Paola debe saber que Marie la destrozará si ella no opone resistencia –dijo Pierre

Paola, que quería defenderse ante Philippe y había ido hasta donde se encontraban ellos, había estado escuchando la conversación desde la puerta.

-¿O sea que eso querías lograr? –le preguntó Paola a Napoleón

Los franceses, al escucharla, voltearon a ver a la muchacha que se acercaba.

-No crean que soy una debilucha, sé de lo que es capaz Marie, por eso no tengo miedo –les dijo Paola- En Japón Kojiro me enseñó a defenderme, así que no se preocupen por eso

-¿Kojiro te enseñó? –le preguntó Pierre

-Sí, con la diferencia que yo sé cuándo utilizar lo que aprendí con él –explicó la muchacha- No como Kojiro que lo pone en práctica en todos sus partidos. Hasta ahora no necesité de mi juego fuerte porque ustedes no jugaron fuerte conmigo

-O sea que... –dijo Napoleón

-Yo sabía que no ibas a detenerte al verme en el suelo y eso te lo agradezco –dijo Paola

-¿Qué?-exclamó sorprendido el muchacho

-Si te hice todo el lío fue porque quería que te sintieras mal, ja –respondió seriamente Paola- En realidad me dolió, pero quería saber hasta qué punto podía aguantar. En Japón mis amigos me enseñaron a no darme por vencida, y menos por una lesión

-Entonces sabías que Napoleón no iba a tenerte piedad –le dijo Pierre

-Sí, lo sabía –respondió Paola

-Me desconciertas muchacha –comentó preocupado Philippe, tomándose la frente con una mano

-Yo desconcierto a todo mundo, por eso mayormente no me soportan, porque no soy predecible –aclaró orgullosa Paola- Aunque mi primo o algunos de mis amigos saben de lo que soy capaz

-Me alegra hacerte conocido, nunca conocí a una mujer que fuera capaz de tanto –opinó Pierre

-¿De tanto masoquismo? –dijo bromeando Paola

-Eso creo –contestó Pierre desconcertado, provocando la risa de los demás

-Así que me engañaste –reclamó pseudo-indignado Napoleón

-Sí, "acosador" –se burló Paola

-¿Que yo qué? –preguntó indignado Napoleón

-¿Viste, ya estamos a mano –dijo sonriendo Paola

-De qué están hablando –preguntó confundido Philippe

-De nada en especial, ¿no Napoleón? –dijo Paola sonriendo

-Tienes razón, de nada en especial –respondió él, sonriendo también

Ambos sonrieron, incluso Pierre, pero Philippe continuaba confundido. En fin, las cosas iban a cambiar.


	22. Capítulo XXII: perdida en París

**Capítulo XXII:Perdida en París**

Paola sólo pudo aguantar 3 días encerrada en su casa. Luego de ese tiempo decidió salir a conocer París /. Estaba de lo más confiada en que recordaría, anotando las calles por las que iba en un mapa, la ruta de regreso a su casa. Paseaba de lo más divertida cuando vio su reloj, ya eran las 16:35.

-¡No puede ser, Ken me iba a llamar a las 17 hora de Francia, tengo que apurarme -pensó

Iba siguiendo el camino marcado en su mapa, pero por más que hacía no lograba dar con las calles por las que anteriormente había pasado.

-Cálmate Paola, porque si te pones nerviosa todo empeorará –se dijo, tratanto de serenarse

Siguió caminando, pero no lograba ubicarse, ¡se había perdido en París! Como no quería llamar a su casa porque su mamá no la iba a dejar salir otra vez, sacó el celular que le había regalado Philippe y llamó a casa de Pierre, pero no estaba, luego llamó a su celular pero tampoco contestaba.

-Seguro éste se fue a la conquista de alguien y por eso apagó su celular o no lo llevó –dedujo Paola

No sabía qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, que aunque no le gustó mucho, tuvo que emplearla si quería llegar a su casa a tiempo. Llamó al celular de Napoleón, éste sí le contestó.

-Hola –contestó Napoleón

-¿Napoleón? –preguntó Paola

-Sí, quién habla –preguntó él confundido

-Paola

-¿Paola? –preguntó sorprendido el muchacho

-No te hagas el que no me reconoce –le dijo Paola ¬¬

-¡Ah, eres tú!

-Oye, ¿estás muy ocupadito? –preguntó apenada Paola U

-No, por qué

-Sufrí un pequeño contratiempo

-Cuál –preguntó intrigado Napoleón

-¡Me perdí en la ciudad! –exclamó angustiada la muchacha

-¡Ay, tenías que ser tú! –dijo Napoleón- Dime dónde estás

-Cerca de una fuente muy bonita, con muchas tiendas de recuerdos y cerca de un mirador, que tiene un lindo barandal azul, de donde se puede ver la ciudad -explicó Paola

-Ya sé dónde estás –respondió Napoleón- Espérame ahí, voy a buscarte

-Por favor no tardes mucho, tengo que recibir una llamada muy importante –le pidió Paola

-No te pongas exigente, además quién te puede llamar, ¿tu novio? –se burló Napoleón

-¡No es asunto tuyo! –contestó avergonzada la muchacha- Sólo apúrate

-Así que te llamará tu novio –se burló Napoleón

-Aquí te espero –dijo Paola, sin responder al cuestionamiento

Después de colgar, Paola se sentó en una banca y se puso a esperar. Vio su reloj, ya eran las 17:05, comenzó a desesperarse.

-¿Por qué no le di el teléfono de mi celular, seguro mi madre no se lo dará, ella es muy desconfiada –pensó angustiada Paola

Esperó y esperó, ya eran las 17:30. De pronto vio a Napoleón buscándola y se paró tras de él.

-¡Tardaste mucho! –le reclamó Paola

-¡Me asustaste! –se quejó Napoleón, dando un brinco y volteando

-Lo siento –se disculpó Paola- ¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa?

-Como quieras, sígueme

Mientras se dirigían a casa de Sabrina, Paola caminaba tras de Napoleón con la cabeza gacha.

-Apúrate, ¿no que tenías que recibir una llamada importante? –le preguntó extrañado Napoleón

-Ya no, es muy tarde –contestó tristemente la muchacha

-¿Tarde? –dijo Napoleón, deteniendo su marcha- Si no tardé tanto

-Tú no tienes la culpa –lo excusó Paola cabizbaja

-¿Qué dijiste? –exclamó sorprendido Napoleón- Es la primera vez que no me echas la culpa de algo

-Ya no te burles –le pidió desconsolada Paola

Napoleón notó la tristeza de la muchacha y prefirió dejar las burlas a un lado. Continuaron caminando al paso lento de Paola.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? –le preguntó interesado Napoleón

-No, no puedes –negó tristemente Paola

-¿Por qué te pusiste así?

-Porque a las cinco tenía que recibir esa llamada importante y no estaba en casa por hacerme la exploradora

-¿Y qué con eso, al llegar a casa le devuelves la llamada a quien tenía que llamarte

-No se va a poder, porque él salió junto a todos los del Toho a la pretemporada, y a donde van, no hay teléfono

-¿ÉL? –preguntó extrañado Napoleón

-Sí, él –respondió Paola

-No quiero parecer imprudente, pero ¿de quién hablas? No creo que sea de tu primo

-Pues no, no es él

-¿Entonces, debe ser un amigo muy querido para que te pongas así

-Es más que mi amigo, o mejor dicho, era más que mi amigo

-No te entiendo –le dijo confundido el muchacho

-Al volver a Alemania tuve que terminar con él por no saber si volvería

-O sea que él está en Japón, ¿no? –preguntó Napoleón, tratando de obtener una conclusión correcta

-Sí

-Y si terminaste con él fue porque...

-Era mi novio –aclaró ella con melancolía

-¿No estás muy chica como para tener novio? –preguntó extrañado el francés

-¿Chica yo, mi primo decía lo mismo

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, pero dijo eso la primera vez que supo que estaba con Karl –le explicó Paola

-¿Con quién dices? –preguntó sorprendido Napoleón, parándose en seco

-Con Karl, el Kaiser –aclaró la muchacha

-¿Tú fuiste novia del Kaiser? –preguntó nuevamente, sin poder creerlo

-Sí, por qué la sorpresa –se extrañó Paola

-No, por nada –contestó Napoleón algo aturdido- Y entonces, ¿dejaste al Kaiser para estar con el japonés?

-Yo no lo dejé, fue de mutuo acuerdo

-¿Y quién era tu novio en Japón? –preguntó Napoleón, retomando la marcha

-Ken

-¿El que juega en la selección, porque dijiste que entrenaría con el Toho

-No eres tan tontito después de todo –comentó Paola, golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza

-¡Qué vida complicada la tuya! Tienes novios en todas partes

-No exageres

-Y ahora me imagino que tratarás de conquistar a Pierre para completar tu colección –bromeó Napoleón

-¿Qué dijiste, ¡acaso crees que esto es un juego! –se indignó Paola- ¡No soy una cualquiera que anda coleccionando novios!

-No te enojes, mi intención no era ofenderte, era una broma –se disculpó Napoleón

-Pues qué broma tan estúpida –comentó Paola molesta

-Cambiando de tema –dijo Napoleón, viendo el gesto de enojo de Paola- ¿Te quedarás para Navidad en Francia?

-No lo sé, tal vez regrese a pasar la Navidad con mis tíos y con Genzo –respondió distraída Paola, pateando una piedrita

-¿A Alemania?

-Quizás, pero ellos prometieron que este año lo pasaríamos en Japón

-Aunque no parezca, creo que vamos a extrañarte –comentó Napoleón mirando en otra dirección

-¿Ah sí? –se sorprendió la muchacha

-Realmente espero que te vaya muy bien contra Marie –le dijo Napoleón, mirándola fijamente

-Se te agradece –dijo Paola, inclinando la cabeza

-¿Crees que tu mamá te deje ir para Navidad, mira que sólo faltan unos días

-Yo no puedo pasarla aquí, no me sentiría a gusto –le explicó Paola

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa de Paola. Napoleón se despidió en la puerta y se fue, mientras la muchacha entraba tranquilamente a su casa.

-Paola, ¿cómo te fue, ¿te divertiste? –le preguntó Sabrina, al verla entrar

-Je, sí –respondió Paola, fingiendo alegría

-¿Sabes, si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes habrías hablado con un muchacho que te llamó de Japón varias veces –le comentó su madre, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la cocina

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó desesperada Paola, a punto de llorar

Sabrina entró nuevamente en la cocina, de donde momentos antes había salido, mientras Paola la seguía.

-Lo que oyes, te llamó varias veces, quería hablar contigo –respondió su madre, sin voltear a verla

-¿Te dijo su nombre? –le preguntó Paola, con un nudo en la garganta

-Hummm –analizó Sabrina, batiendo unos huevos- ¡Ah sí, me dijo que se llamaba Ken

-¿Ken? –dijo con un hilo de voz la muchacha

-¿Por qué tanto interés? –le preguntó intrigada Sabrina, volteando a ver a su hija

Sabrina vio los ojos llorosos de su hija, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó muy preocupada a ella.

-¿Pasa algo Paola? –le preguntó preocupada

-No, nada –negó Paola, tratando de disimular- ¿Sabes, no tengo hambre, comí hace poco. ¿Puedo ir a dormir?

-Está bien, pero es muy temprano –le dijo seriamente su madre

-Por favor –pidió Paola

Sabrina notó la tristeza de Paola y decidió no insistir más, además sabía que no le contaría el motivo de su tristeza. Paola se despidió de su madre y se fue a su dormitorio. Allí, abrió las puertas que daban al balcón y se quedó pensativa.

-Por qué no me apuré –se lamentó tristemente la muchacha

Se tiró sobre su cama, abrazó la almohada y lloró en silencio. Después de unos minutos el teléfono sonó, Paola, sintiendo alegría otra vez, corrió a contestarlo. Sabrina ya casi agarraba el aparato cuando Paola le ganó.

-¿Hola? –contestó ansiosa

-¿Paola, te habla Napoleón

-Ah, hola –dijo desilusionada Paola

-¿No te dijeron nada en tu casa, todavía estoy en camino a la mía, pero me preocupé

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero todo está bien –respondió Paola

-¿Ken llamó?

-Sí, varias veces. La última llamada fue unos minutos antes de que entrara en mi casa

-Lo siento mucho –le dijo Napoleón

-Gracias

-Bueno, no te molesto más. Adiós

-Adiós

Ambos colgaron. Paola se quedó extrañada por la llamada de Loui Napoleón, ¿por qué se preocuparía por ella? Por su parte, Napoleón se quedó pensativo y marcó un número.

-¿Hola? ¿Karl?

-Napoleón, hola ¿hablaste con ella? –preguntó interesado el alemán

-Sí, sí lo hice. Pero debo hacerte un reclamo –dijo molesto Napoleón

-Cuál

-Tú me dijiste que era tu amiga y que por eso querías protegerla, en ningún momento me dijiste que actuabas así por celos

-¡No digas tonterías y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa! –se indignó el Kaiser

-Está bien, tienes razón –respondió Napoleón, restándole importancia

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Karl

-Hice lo que me pediste, tardé mucho en buscarla cuando se perdió para que no llegue a tiempo a su casa

-¿Y lo conseguiste?

-Casi no lo logro, al parecer el japonés insistió varias veces para poder hablar con ella

-Pero no lo consiguió

-No, no lo logró. Ahora tu "amiguita" está muy triste por eso

-Se le pasará –le dijo Karl

-No sé para qué me metí como tu chivo expiatorio –se quejó Napoleón

-No seas melodramático –reclamó Karl

-No entiendo por qué le haces esto

-Ese imbécil de Ken confundió a Paola

-¿Confundirla, pero por qué. ¿Sabes, eres muy extraño

-No lo soy, es sólo que no pienso dejar a Paola

-Pero Karl, no puedes obligar a nadie a que te quiera, además es sólo una niña

-¡Cállate! –exclamó molesto el alemán

-Mejor te hablo mañana para contarte lo que pase –respondió resignado Napoleón

-¿Y Pierre?

-Ya no le gustó el ser tu cómplice y se hizo a un lado

-Es un tonto, bueno, no importa. ¿No dejarás que te convenza a ti, no?

-Te respeto mucho, así que te ayudaré

-Eso espero. ¡Ah, casi lo olvido, ¿ya está mejor de su lesión?

-Sólo se le amorató la nariz y la región circundante

-¡Eres un imbécil, cómo se te ocurrió lastimarla –lo regañó Karl

-Ya me dijiste todo lo que tenía que escuchar, ¿recuerdas? –dijo fastidiado Napoleón

-No se te ocurra lastimarla otra vez –le advirtió el Kaiser

-Tu hermana la va a hacer trizas

-Claro que no. Marie sabe muy bien que no puede lastimarla

-Bueno, si tú le crees...

-Yo me ocuparé de eso –dijo muy seguro Karl- Gracias por todo, adiós

-Adiós...-se despidió resignado Napoleón


	23. Capítulo XXIII: preparando el regreso

**Capítulo XXIII:Preparando el regreso**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, el tío de Paola le había llamado. Sabrina tuvo que despertar a su hija para que hable con él. Paola, medio dormida y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, alzó el auricular.

-¿Hola? –contestó Paola bostezando

-¡Paola! –se alegró su tío al escucharla

-¿Tío? –se asombró ella, más despierta

-Qué bueno hablar contigo, hace días que no nos llamas

-Lo siento, es que estuve ocupada –disimuló Paola

-Tu tía dice que presiente que te pasó algo malo, ¿es así? –preguntó preocupado el papá de Genzo

-No, para nada –contestó Paola nerviosa, sobándose la nariz

-Qué bueno –dio más aliviado su tío- Llamaba para decirte que, si así lo quieres, te mandaré un pasaje para que regreses con nosotros a pasar la Navidad

-¡Sería fantástico! –se emocionó Paola

-Entonces estás de acuerdo

-¡Claro!

-Déjame hablar con tu mamá –le pidió su tío, por lo que la muchacha le alcanzó el auricular a su mamá

-Para ti

Sabrina tomó el teléfono y habló con el tío de Paola, obviamente se opuso a que su hija se fuera para Navidad, pero el papá de Genzo le recordó que si aceptaron que estuviera con ella lo hicieron por pedido de la muchacha. A Sabrina no le quedó más remedio que acceder: al día siguiente en la noche Paola regresaría a Alemania.

-Mañana por la noche regresarás a Alemania –dijo Sabrina triste, colgando el teléfono

-¡Yupi! –se alegró Paola dando un salto, pero tuvo que disimular su alegría al ver la tristeza de su madre-¿Sabes, hoy tendré tiempo todo el día, ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar regalos para mis tíos y mis amigos?

-Claro hija –contestó Sabrina esbozando una sonrisa

-Gracias

-Lamento que no te quedes para Navidad –comentó su madre entristecida, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-¿Y qué con eso, podemos adelantarla –le dijo Paola, siguiéndola, provocando que su madre la volteara a ver intrigada- Ninguna regla dice que tenemos que festejar la Navidad el 25, ¿no, ¡mañana festejaremos nosotros!

-No comprendo –dijo su madre confundida

-Invitaremos a Pierre y Napoleón a tomar el té con nosotros y festejaremos por adelantado –le explicó su hija

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque perdí mucho tiempo, años en realidad, y siempre imaginé cómo sería una Navidad con mis padres –aclaró melancólica la muchacha

-Paola... –le dijo su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos

-No te pongas a llorar o suspendo todo –refunfuñó Paola, cruzándose de brazos

-No lloraré –respondió sonriendo su madre, limpiando sus lágrimas

-¡Qué bueno! Entonces voy a cambiarme y salimos –dijo Paola, sonriendo

-Llamaré a Philippe por si quiere acompañarnos

-Está bien

Sabrina llamó muy emocionada a su esposo, éste se alegró por el acercamiento de Paola a su madre, así que pidió permiso para pasar el día con ellas. Paola se dio un baño, se vistió, desayunó y esperó a que su madre terminara de arreglarse. Cuando Sabrina salió de su dormitorio Paola contempló a su madre.

-Qué, ¿me veo mal? –le preguntó contrariada Sabrina, acomodándose algunos cabellos

-No, al contrario, estás muy bonita mamá –la halagó su hija

"Mamá", era la primera vez que Paola no le decía "madre", lo que provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción de Sabrina.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –preguntó inquieta Paola

-Claro, vamos

Ambas salieron. Al llegar a la calle Paola iba a llamar un taxi, cuando Sabrina la detuvo.

-¿Para qué llamarás un taxi? –le preguntó Sabrina

-Cómo que para qué, pues para irnos –contestó en tono de "¿no es obvio?"

-No te preocupes, tengo un automóvil propio

-¿En serio? –preguntó incrédula la joven

-Ven –le pidió Sabrina, guiando a Paola hasta el garaje del edificio, donde entonces se acercó a un convertible negro

-¿Éste es tu auto? –preguntó admirada Paola

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta –respondió embelesada su hija, disimulando luego su emoción- Digo...sí

-Anda, súbete

Paola se subió y se sentó al lado de su mamá. Partieron, Paola miraba las calles como por última vez. Cuando llegaron al Centro Comercial, estacionaron, bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal, allí las esperaba Philippe.

-¡Qué puntuales! –las elogió Philippe

-Hola Phil –saludó Sabrina

-Hola Philippe –saludó sonriendo Paola

-¿Me acompañan señoritas? –les preguntó él, brindando sus dos brazos para llevarlas

Sabrina agarró del brazo a su esposo, Paola lo miró desconfiada, luego sonrió y también lo agarró del brazo, parecían una verdadera familia.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Pasearon por todos los pasillos de aquél lugar, Sabrina le contó a Philippe la decisión del papá de Genzo, él también se puso triste, pero confió en que aquél día los tres la pasarían muy bien. Paola compró de todo, para sus tíos, para Genzo, para Ken, para Kazuki, para Mamoru, en fin, compró regalos para todos sus amigos, incluidos los alemanes y ahora los franceses.

A eso de las 12, Paola le dijo a su madre que tenía mucha hambre, Philippe fue a guardar el montón de cosas al auto de Sabrina y las que no cabían, las mandó llevar a su casa, luego se dirigieron a un restaurant muy bonito y elegante. Mientras almorzaban, Paola, como nunca había hecho, les contó de sus amigos, de su familia, y demás cosas.

-Paola, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –le dijo su madre, dejando su copa de vino sobre la mesa

-Dime –respondió Paola, limpiando su boca con una servilleta

-Ayer, cuando te dije que ése muchacho Ken había llamado te pusiste muy triste, ¿puedo saber por qué? –preguntó intrigada su madre

-No lo entenderías –le dijo Paola, nerviosa y sonrojada, tomando un poco de agua

-¿Por qué, recuerda que tuve tu edad –contestó sonriendo Sabrina

-Es que él era mi novio –respondió Paola, mirando avergonzada a Philippe y a Sabrina

-¿Era? –preguntó divertido Philippe

-Así es –aclaró Paola- Lo que pasa es que tuve que terminar con él para regresar a Alemania. ¡Y no me digan que soy muy chica para eso!

-¿Por qué te lo diría? Yo tuve mi primer noviecito a los 10 años –contó con sonrisa pícara su madre

-Ja, como quería Sanae –comentó Paola, bajando la mirada muy triste luego de decir esto

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó su madre

-Sanae era mi amiga, ella está muy enamorada de un muchacho amigo suyo –le explicó Paola

-¿Y por qué te pones así? –le preguntó Philippe

-Porque en un desventurado encuentro ella pensó que yo quería quitárselo –contó tristemente la muchacha

-Cosas de adolescentes, ya se le pasará –trató de despreocuparla Sabrina

-A ella tal vez, no a mi –dijo con orgullo la joven, frunciendo el ceño

-No te entiendo –dijo confundida su madre

-Desconfió de mi y no la pienso perdonar, me dijo mentirosa y eso no se lo voy a perdonar nunca –dijo con energía Paola, apoyándose sobre el espaldar de la silla y cruzándose de brazos

Ambos esposos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Después de almorzar, se fueron en el auto de su madre a pasear por la ciudad, hasta que pasaron por el mismo lugar en el que el día anterior Paola había esperado a Napoleón.

-Ja, ayer me perdí por aquí –comentó divertida Paola, sin percatarse que su mamá no sabía lo de su extravío

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, se tapó la boca y abrió de par en par los ojos, mientras su madre, que estaba al lado de Philippe que conducía, la miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo que ayer te perdiste? Me dijiste que ibas a salir con Pierre –le dijo su madre confundida

-Je, sí, eso te dije –respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa Paola

-Paola, no me digas que saliste sola –le reclamó Sabrina, en tono de reproche

-¡Está bien, lo acepto! –respondió Paola- Salí sola porque no quería que me traten como a una niña chiquita

-¿Y cómo lograste volver a casa? –preguntó nuevamente Sabrina

-Napoleón me ayudó –aclaró Paola

-¿Napoleón? –preguntó Philippe, viendo por el espejo retrovisor, sonriendo pícaramente- Ése muchacho pasa más tiempo contigo que mi sobrino

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó desconfiada Paola, colorada como un tomate

-Sólo pienso que Napoleón sería un buen motivo para que te quedes en Francia –comentó Philippe

-¡Oígame no! –se indignó Paola, acercándose al asiento de Philippe- Napoleón no me soporta y menos yo a él; aunque no discutamos tanto, no quiere decir que estemos en planes de noviazgo

-Yo no le veo lo malo –dijo Sabrina sonriendo- Él es un muchacho muy lindo y simpático, y al parecer se preocupa mucho por ti

-Tal vez –contestó diplomáticamente la muchacha, sin percatarse que por defenderse estaba metiendo nuevamente la pata- Pero si paso más tiempo con él es porque cuando salimos con Pierre, él se va en conquista de alguna transeúnte y nos deja solos y…

Paola se percató que Philippe no debía saber lo que su sobrino no hacía, que era cuidarla, y se golpeó la frente con una mano.

-Así que Pierre no está contigo cuando se lo pido –dijo seriamente Philippe

-Pero no pasa siempre –aclaró disimulando Paola, tratando de alivianar las cosas para Pierre

-No exageres Philippe, tampoco vas a forzar al muchacho –lo regañó Sabrina- Por suerte Napoleón tomó su lugar, jaja

-¡Ay Dios, siguen con eso! –exclamó fastidiada Paola, tirándose contra el espaldar del asiento y algo molesta

-Tienes razón, jaja –comentó Philippe

Paola veía muy molesta a ambos, mientras tenía los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a su casa, por suerte a la muchacha se le había pasado el enojo. Philippe y Sabrina metieron todas las cosas que habían comprado con Paola. Ella fue a llamar por teléfono a sus amigos del Nankatsu.

-¿Hola, ¿me podría decir con quién hablo? –preguntó Paola, fingiendo voz gruesa

-Habla con Ryo, ¿quién es? –preguntó incauto Ryo

-Qué bueno, jugaré un rato con él –pensó divertida Paola, fingiendo luego nuevamente la voz- ¿Ryo, ¿Ryo cuántos?

-Ryo Ishizaki, oiga ¿quién habla? –preguntó curioso Ryo

-Hablo del registro civil, unos muchachos me pidieron que me presente a una ceremonia de matrimonio y quiero confirmar la dirección –se inventó Paola

-¿Ceremonia de matrimonio, qué extraño. ¿Y puedo saber de quién? –preguntó más intrigado Ryo

-A ver…aquí dice Tsubasa Ozora –contestó Paola, evitando la risa

-¡¡Qué! ¡¡¿de quién dijo! –exclamó exaltado Ryo

-Tsubasa Ozora, ¿está por ahí?

-No, él no está, pero ¿en realidad dijo Tsubasa Ozora? –preguntó Ryo preocupado- No me diga que se va a casar

-Pues aquí dice que el pedido lo hizo él y uno de sus amigos

-¿Cuál amigo?

-Genzo Wakabayashi

-¿Qué, no me diga que los dos se van a casar –dijo sorprendido Ryo

-Qué bruto –pensó Paola diciendo luego- No, ellos dos sólo hicieron el pedido, pero no se casarán entre ellos

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de la novia?

-Ahora qué digo –pensó Paola, en ese momento Philippe llamaba a la muchacha: ¡Paola, y Ryo creyó que era el nombre de la supuesta novia

-¡¡Paola! no puede ser que Paola sea la novia, es imposible –explicó contrariado el muchacho del Nankatsu- O sea que Genzo está comprometiendo a Paola con Tsubasa, esto no le va a gustar a Sanae

-¡Ay no! –pensó preocupada Paola

-¿Está ahí, por favor dígame el nombre completo de la novia

-Paola Wakabayashi, pero no creo que sea ella –respondió la muchacha, aun fingiendo la voz

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca lo aceptaría, jaja –se rió Paola, hablando normalmente

-¿Quién habla, ¿y el tipo con el que estaba charlando? –preguntó curioso el muchacho

-¡No seas torpe! –lo recriminó Paola- Era yo la que te estaba jugando una broma

-¿Paola?

-No, te habla el reno de Santa Claus –dijo burlona la joven

-¿Los renos hablan? –preguntó sorprendido Ryo

-¡Ryo!

-¿En realidad eres tú? ¡qué gusto hablar contigo!

-Cómo has estado –le preguntó Paola- ¿Oye, hay por ahí vida inteligente?

-No, sólo Hanji que vino a visitarnos –bromeó Ryo

-Jajaja –rió de mucha gana Paola

-¿Quieres hablar con alguien en especial? –preguntó pícaramente Ryo

-Contigo si quieres

-¿Me consideras especial?

-Si no fueras especial, no serías mi amigo

-Siempre tan modesta –le dijo Ryo U

-Oye, ¿no sabes nada de los del Toho?

-¡Ah ésos! –respondió despectivamente Ryo- Sólo que siguen en su pretemporada

-Qué lástima –se lamentó la muchacha

-Espera, que ya vi a Mamoru –comentó Ryo, llamando a su amigo- ¡Oye Mamoru!

-Qué quieres –le preguntó Mamoru a Ryo, desde unos 2 metros de distancia

-¿Quieres hablar con Paola? –le preguntó Ryo

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó Mamoru, acercándose a él

-Que si quieres hablar con Paola –le dijo Ryo, pasándole el auricular

-¿Paola? –preguntó Mamoru

-Hola Mamoru –lo saludó su amiga

-¡Qué bueno escucharte otra vez! –exclamó alegre Mamoru

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Aquí, empezando a entrenar con el equipo del Instituto

-¿Y crees que tienen un buen equipo?

-Haremos lo mejor que podamos

-¿Kojiro se quedará en el Toho, no? –preguntó interesada Paola

-Así es, y como Tsubasa se irá… -respondió Mamoru

-Pobres de ustedes –dijo burlona Paola- Y cuándo se irá

-Después de Año Nuevo

-Qué lástima –dijo irónica la muchacha

-Acaba de entrar Sanae, ¿quieres hablar con ella? –le preguntó Mamoru

-¡Claro que no! –respondió indignada Paola

Sanae escuchó que Mamoru la nombró y se acercó.

-¿Con quién hablas? –le preguntó Sanae

-Está hablando con Paola –le explicó Ryo

Sanae miró a Mamoru, el pobre tuvo que disimular.

-¿Paola? –le preguntó sorprendida Sanae

-¡Oye Mamoru, ¿estás ahí? –le preguntó Paola, que había escuchado a Sanae

-Sí, aquí estoy –le contestó Mamoru

-Ya debo colgar, me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo –dijo Paola- Salúdame a los demás

-Está bien, cuídate, adiós –se despidió Mamoru, luego colgó, Sanae seguía mirándolo.

-¿Hablabas con Paola? –le preguntó Sanae

-Sí, era ella

-¿Y no preguntó por mi? –dijo Sanae intrigada

-Esteee, no, es que no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar –contestó nervioso su amigo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-Tal vez sigue molesta contigo, después de lo que le hiciste... –opinó inocente Ryo

-Cállate Ryo –le pidió Mamoru

-Así que es verdad, sigue molesta conmigo –dijo decepcionada Sanae

-Creo que sí –comentó Mamoru

-Qué lástima –dijo triste su amiga

-------------------------------------------------

Paola colgó muy enojada de saber que Sanae estaba ahí. Su mamá la llamó.

-¿Cuándo piensas invitar a los muchachos para que festejen con nosotros por adelantado? –le preguntó Sabrina

-¡Casi lo olvido, ahora vengo –respondió Paola, dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono

Paola marcó el número de Pierre.

-¿Hola? –contestó Pierre

-¡Qué milagro, tú contestando el teléfono –respondió irónica Paola

-¿Paola?

-¿A quién esperabas, ¿a Claudia Schiffer?

-No sería mala idea

-Hazte el gracioso –respondió Paola- Oye Pierre, ¿no quieres venir mañana a tomar el té en mi casa? Festejaremos la Navidad por adelantado

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque mañana en la noche regreso a Alemania

-¿Regresas a Alemania?

-Sí, a pasar la Navidad con mis tíos y con Genzo

-¿No terminarás tu entrenamiento aquí? –preguntó extrañado el muchacho

-Como ves no podré

-Entonces claro que iré –contestó Pierre

-Aquí te espero, adiós

-Adiós

Luego de despedirse de Pierre, Paola marcó el número de Napoleón.

-¿Hola? –contestó el muchacho

-TehablaPaola,queríainvitarteparaquevengasatomareltémañana,dadoqueenlanochemeiréaAlemaniaporquevoya pasarlaNavidadconmistíos –dijo Paola, de manera muy directa y corrida

-Hablo con Paola o con la máquina repetidora de Paola –dijo sorprendido Napoleón

-No te burles, claro que soy yo –aclaró Paola apurada

-Y por qué hablas de corrido

-Porquenotengomuchotiempo

-¿Volverás a Alemania? –preguntó Napoleón

-¿No te lo dije ya? –le dijo desesperada Paola

-Creí que te quedarías más tiempo

-Yavesqueno

-Está bien, iré a tu casa mañana. Gracias por la invitación –dijo amablemente el muchacho

-Por nada,adiós

Antes que Napoleón pueda despedirse, Paola colgó. Sabrina y Philippe habían escuchado la conversación y reían divertidos por la sequedad de la muchacha para con Napoleón. Paola los vio y les dijo molesta.

-¿De qué se ríen?

-De nada, de nada –disimuló Sabrina, volviendo a lo que hacía

-No parece –contestó fastidiada Paola

-Fuiste muy seca con Napoleón –opinó Philippe

-¿Y qué querían que le diga? –les dijo, luego en tono burlón y exagerando, dramatizando- Hola queridísimo amigo, quisiera que me hicieras el honor de venir a tomar el té conmigo mañana porque a mi mamá y a Philippe les entró la graciosilla idea de que serás su futuro yerno... ¡¡Eso querían!

Sabrina y Philippe se doblaban de la risa ante la cómica representación de Paola, que al final se contagió de la risa pero tuvo que disimular.

-No tenías que decirle eso, pero al menos no lo hubieras tratado tan mal –le dijo su madre

-Mira estimada madre –dijo Paola, muy diplomática- Si quieren conocer a su futuro yerno, tendrán que ir hasta Japón, porque él vive ahí

-Eso sí que no, estás muy pequeña como para hablarnos de yerno –aclaró indignado Philippe

-¿No que no? –dijo sonriendo la muchacha

Los tres se miraron sonrientes, luego cada uno retomó lo que estaba haciendo. Sabrina alistaba las recetas que prepararía para su festejo adelantado, Philippe arreglaba el comedor para el día siguiente, mientras Paola se dedicaba a ponerle una tarjetita en cada regalo con el nombre de su destinatario.

Cuando llegó al regalo que le iba a dar a Ken, lo contempló y puso en la tarjetita con la mejor letra posible: _Con mucho cariño de parte de Paola para la sonrisa más linda que he visto en mi vida. _Después de ponerle nombre a todas las tarjetitas, guardó los regalos en algunas cajas que le había dado su madre para que no se maltrataran con el ajetreo. Sacó los que pertenecían a su mamá, a Philippe, a Pierre y obviamente a Napoleón.

Cuando salió con los regalos, vio a Philippe subido a una silla colgando algo en la entrada de la puerta.

-¿Qué estás colgando? –preguntó curiosa Paola

-Muérdago –respondió Philippe- ¿Sabes lo que es?

-¡Ah sí! –dijo Paola- Ésas hojitas que ponen en Navidad para que…

Se quedó callada y dijo molesta.

-¿Para qué pones muérdago, se supone que la cosa es en familia

-No te enojes, es una costumbre –respondió Philippe, bajando de la silla

-Recordaré no pararme bajo esta puerta –aclaró Paola indignada- y MENOS con Napoleón

Paola entró a dejar los regalos al pié del árbol que tenían en el living, mientras Philippe la miraba divertido.

Esa tarde, todos terminaron de hacer sus labores. Para la cena, pidieron comida china. Después de comer, Paola se despidió y se fue a dormir. Mientras, en la casa de Napoleón…

-Hola, ¿Karl? Te llamé hoy en la tarde pero no contestaste –le dijo Napoleón

-Salí con mi familia –respondió secamente Karl

-Tengo que contarte algo: Paola regresará mañana a Alemania para pasar la Navidad con su familia –dijo Napoleón

-¡Qué buena noticia! –dijo más alegre el Kaiser- Entonces la tendré muy pronto aquí otra vez. Gracias por decírmelo

-¿Puedo pedirte algo Kaiser?

-Dime, qué es lo que quieres

-No vayas a lastimarla, aunque no es mi gran amiga, la aprecio

-No seas cursi –dijo fastidiado el alemán

-Por favor Karl –le pidió Napoleón, ignorando la burla

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Karl sin prestarle importancia- Por cierto, dile que Marie viajará en una semana a un torneo en Italia, así que no estará disponible para el reto

-¿Y cuánto tardará?

-Dile que en un mes más se enfrentarán

-Está bien, se lo diré, adiós –se despidió Napoleón, no del todo convencido

-Adiós –respondió Karl


	24. Capítulo XXIV: ¡Feliz Navidad por adelan...

**Capítulo XXIV:¡Feliz Navidad!...por adelantado**

Al día siguiente, desde muy temprano Sabrina se había levantado a preparar las masitas que serviría esa tarde en el té. Paola se levantó algo tarde y medio dormida llegó a la cocina.

-Buenos días –saludó bostezando la muchacha

-¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó su madre, mientras cerraba la puerta del horno

-Más que dormir bien, dormí demás –respondió Paola, sentándose

-Hoy tendrás que desayunar sólo cereal, no pude preparar nada, y como Sophie no está...(Nota: Sophie es el nombre de la sirvienta)

-No hay problema

Se acercó a la gaveta donde guardaban la caja de cereal, lo sacó. Luego fue a sacar la leche del refrigerador. Se sirvió y comió lentamente. (Nota: para despejar dudas, la empleada de la casa de Sabrina no había vuelto, bueno sí volvió, pero se fue nuevamente porque como era época de fiestas quería estar con su familia, además no creo que sea tan relevante, ¿no?)

-Soñé que enfrentaba a Marie –dijo Paola, revolviendo con su cuchara el plato de cereal

-¿Y le ganaste? –preguntó divertida Sabrina

-Casi, casi, lo bueno es que la había lesionado, ja

-Ay Paola –se lamentó resignada su madre, mezclando unos ingredientes

-¿No crees que se te pasó la mano? –le preguntó Paola, viendo el montón de cosas que preparaba su madre

-En qué, ¿en la cantidad de masitas? _(en otros países les llaman "pasteles", "pastelitos", "facturas", al menos espero que los peruanos sí me entiendan)_

-Sí, me parece que son demasiadas –opinó la joven

-No viste el apetito de Pierre –contestó admirada Sabrina

-Claro que lo ví, pero ante mi amigo Ryo, él se queda corto –aclaró Paola- Casi lo olvido, ¿estás de acuerdo en que Philippe haya puesto el muérdago cuando la reunión será en familia?

-Por supuesto, si es una costumbre

-Me lo imaginaba –refunfuñó Paola, poniéndose de pié- Bueno, me voy a cambiar

-Pero no terminaste tu desayuno

-Ya no quiero –contestó Paola, haciendo el plato a un lado

Paola se fue a bañar y a vestir. Más tarde terminó, junto a su madre, los últimos detalles para la tarde. Luego de almorzar, Paola comenzó a arreglar sus maletas, después de terminar miró con nostalgia su dormitorio porque en poco tiempo se había encariñado con él. El sonido del timbre la despertó.

-¡Paola abre por favor! –le pidió su madre desde la cocina

Paola se levantó de su cama y se fue a abrir la puerta. Abrió, eran Napoleón y Pierre. Los invitó a pasar, pero retuvo a Napoleón mientras Pierre entraba.

-Debo pedirte algo –le dijo misteriosa a Napoleón, en voz baja

-Por qué el misterio –respondió Napoleón extrañado

-Por favor, ni se te ocurra pararte debajo de la puerta del comedor junto a mi –le suplicó Paola

-Por qué –preguntó intrigado Napoleón

-Ya lo sabrás –contestó indignada la muchacha, dirigiéndose luego a ayudar a su madre

Napoleón entró en el living (que también tenía comedor) y vio disimuladamente sobre la puerta, sonrió cuando se percató del muérdago colgado.

-¡Ah era eso! -exclamó

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Pierre

-Colgaron muérdago –indicó Napoleón

-¿Y?

-Paola me pidió que no me pare junto a ella debajo de la puerta –le explicó Napoleón, sentándose junto a su amigo

-Jajaja, ¿eso te dijo?

-Sí

-Qué ocurrente –comentó sonriendo el capitán francés

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-El Kaiser dijo que quiere hablar contigo –le dijo Napoleón seriamente a Pierre

-No hablaré con él –contestó enérgico Pierre

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Preguntas por qué, no me gusta ser cómplice de nadie

-¿Sabías que su intención es separar a Paola del japonés porque Paola es la ex de Karl?

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido Pierre

-Ella misma me lo contó

Callaron porque Paola entraba con una charola de refrescos y masitas, Napoleón, por caballeroso, se acercó a ayudarla. Cuando recibía la charola, Pierre llamó su atención mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

-Oigan, miren hacia arriba… -les dijo, sonriendo pícaramente, señalando hacia arriba de la puerta P

Ambos miraron, ¡horror, se habían parado justo debajo de la puerta y…del muérdago OOU ;Pierre se levantó y tomó a cada uno del hombro sonriendo sarcástico, impidiendo que se movieran de ahí.

-¡Sabrina, ven para acá –gritó Pierre divertido

-Cállate metiche –lo regañó Paola

-¿Me llamabas? –preguntó Sabrina acercándose, secándose las manos

-Sí, quiero que veas esta linda escena –le dijo Pierre maliciosamente

-Cuál –dijo Sabrina, apareciento tras la puerta

-Tu hija y mi amigo se pararon bajo la puerta –comentó divertido Pierre, señalando otra vez hacia arriba

-Hummm, entonces creo que tendrán que cumplir con la costumbre –contestó sonriendo Sabrina

-Eso sí que no, yo soy japonesa y no tenemos esa costumbre –refunfuñó Paola

-¡Tío! –gritó Pierre

Philippe también entró y al ver a todos parados bajo la puerta, y la cara de enojo de Paola, comprendió lo que ocurría.

-Así que cayeron en la trampa del muérdago –se burló Philippe

-Te dije que no te pararas aquí y menos a mi lado –le dijo Paola a Napoleón, reprendiéndolo

-No me di cuenta –respondió con inocencia (si es que puede) Napoleón

-Vamos Paola, dale un beso a Napoleón –le dijo su madre

-No quiero –se rehusó Paola, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose colorada

-No es necesario, no tienen que exagerar –dijo avergonzado Napoleón

-En todo caso Pierre también tendría que cumplir con la costumbre, ¿no? –dijo Paola, viendo a Pierre junto a ella y Napoleón

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó extrañado Pierre

-Tú también estás parado bajo el muérdago con nosotros, así que tendrás que besarme y también a Napoleón –contestó con malicia la muchacha

-No, porque la costumbre sólo es válida entre hombres y mujeres, no entre hombres –explicó divertido Pierre

-¡Rayos! –maldijo Paola

-Vamos, dale un beso en la mejilla aunque sea –le dijo Philippe a Paola

-Si no me queda de otra -contestó de mala gana la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros _(Nota: hasta ese momento Paola nunca había saludado a Napoleón siquiera con un beso en la mejilla)_

Suspiró resignada y se acercó a Napoleón, éste se agachó (porque era más alto) y esperó que la muchacha cumpliera con lo dicho. Paola lo besó, en ese instante vieron un destello, Pierre les había sacado una foto.

-¡Eso es, quedó linda la foto –comentó emocionado Pierre

-¡De dónde sacaste esa cámara, ¡te voy a matar! –gritó Paola 

Paola correteó a Pierre por todo el departamento, mientras él sostenía la foto instantánea. Después de un rato, Philippe los hizo parar para sentarse a tomar el té. Calmados, ambos se sentaron en una mesa servida con muchas cosas ricas para comer y adornada bellamente. Paola se paró para decir unas palabras, con tono diplomático.

-Bien, pues me alegra que estén todos presentes (mirando a Pierre) incluso tú –dijo de forma despectiva Paola-. Hace años que esperaba festejar la Navidad con mis padres, y aunque ahora falta uno de ellos, para mi es importante tener a mi madre conmigo y también a Philippe, que yo sé, me quiere como si fuera su hija. También agradezco a Napoleón por estar aquí, porque en todo este tiempo tuvo paciencia conmigo, y sé que no debe ser nada fácil aguantarme, pero tampoco es fácil aguantarlo a él (los demás disimularon la risa). Casi me olvido de ti Pierre (como si fueran cientos), gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste, por tu paciencia y te digo de todo corazón que si no me das esa foto, mañana aparecerás muerto en un basural (nuevamente los oyentes disimularon la risa) Bueno, espero que la pasen bien, les deseo Feliz Navidad por adelantado, y Pierre, te repito que si no me das la foto, te quedas sin regalo (disimularon nuevamente). Gracias otra vez, sobre todo por aceptarme, los voy a extrañar mucho, porque en este tiempo ustedes fueron mis amigos y mi familia.

Se sentó, mientras los demás aplaudían. Pierre se paró para hablar.

-Primero quiero decir que no te pienso devolver la foto y que mañana saldrá en todos los periódicos –dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Por otra parte, fue un gusto tenerte con nosotros este tiempo, espero que la hayas pasado bien y que le demuestres a Marie y a su hermano de lo que eres capaz, y que no permitas que ninguno de los dos te manipule

Luego de mirar con reproche a Napoleón se sentó ante la incógnita de los demás. Después habló Sabrina, que casi se puso a llorar pero se contuvo, le agradeció por haber aceptado estar con ella y por aceptar a Philippe. Le deseó buena suerte y que en un tiempo volviera con ellos.

Era el turno de Philippe que le agradeció por haber accedido a estar con su madre. Le dijo que la quería como si fuera su hija y que la extrañaría mucho, además que ésa sería siempre su casa y que no se preocupara, que si Pierre no le devolvía la foto se quedaba sin regalo. XD

Napoleón se paró y empezó con su discurso.

-Bueno, quiero decirte que valoro mucho quien eres porque no te diste por vencida ni un momento. Incluso cuando creí que te rendirías seguiste adelante. Te extrañaremos porque demostraste ser una buena amiga y quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo. También, antes que lo olvide, debo decirte que Marie no podrá jugar contigo porque tiene un campeonato en Italia y que te espera en un mes. Además, que si regresas a Alemania, no confíes en nada de lo que te diga Karl

-¿Karl? –preguntó extrañada Paola- Por qué lo mencionaste

-Quiero que me disculpes, pero en todo este tiempo Karl me pidió que le informara de cada uno de tus pasos –respondió sinceramente Napoleón

-¿Qué? –se admiró Paola

-Él tiene razón, también me lo pidió a mí –aceptó apenado Pierre- Al principio accedí porque lo respeto mucho, pero luego creí que no era justo para ti "primita"

-¿Están bromeando? Karl no sabía dónde vendría –les dijo Paola, esperando que ellos estuviesen en un error

-Pero se contactó con nosotros para que te ubicáramos, y fue una suerte que resultaras sobrina de la tía de Pierre –le explicó Napoleón

-Así que se arrepintieron –los miró con reproche Paola

-Por favor, perdónanos –le pidió Pierre

-Bien, creo que la culpa no fue suya, Karl es algo loco –respondió Paola, restándole importancia al asunto- De todas formas gracias por su sinceridad

-No entiendo de lo que hablan, pero sírvanse el té que si no se enfriará –les dijo Sabrina

Después de tomar el té, se acercaron al árbol de Navidad. Allí se repartieron los regalos. Paola les dio los suyos y a ella le dieron los que le correspondían. Le había regalado a Pierre un set de perfumes, porque sabía lo vanidoso que era; a Napoleón le regaló un curso de yoga en video para que no sea tan calentón en la cancha _(por cierto es calentón, no calenturiento, que es otra cosa XD) _y una pequeña cadena de oro con una medallita que decía: _premio a la paciencia_; a Sabrina le regaló un lindo vestido y a Philippe le regaló unos palos de golf.

A ella, Sabrina le había regalado un montón de ropa, un CD-man, un peluche y ropa para entrenar. Philippe le había regalado una computadora; Pierre, sacó de su bolsillo una cajita, en ella había una cadena de oro con un dije de cristal de la torre Eiffel. Napoleón le entregó una caja que había traído, al abrirla Paola vio que se trataba de unos guantes de portero y sobre ellos una rosa blanca. Paola sacó cuidadosamente la rosa y luego los guantes, cuando se los probó notó que eran exactamente de su medida.

-Para que entrenes mejor en la portería y la próxima no termines con la nariz lesionada –le dijo Napoleón

Paola le sonrió y se lo agradeció. Estuvieron charlando sobre la estadía de Paola en París, cuando se percataron de la hora, ya debían ir al aeropuerto. Los muchachos ayudaron a Philippe a bajar las maletas de Paola. Paola se acercó al balcón de su dormitorio y dio un último vistazo de todo. Luego, melancólica, salió y se dirigió a la puerta. Allí volteó para mirar otra vez y salió. Abajo la esperaban Philippe y los muchachos, luego apareció Sabrina.

-Mamá, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –le preguntó Paola

-El que quieras

-¿Puedo manejar tu auto?

-Pero no tienes edad ni licencia

-Yo sí –dijo Pierre, extendiendo la mano para que le dé las llaves

-Tú no tienes edad –lo regañó Philippe

-Pero sí licencia –contestó sonriendo Pierre

Luego de rogarle mucho, Sabrina accedió. Pierre se subió en el asiento del conductor, Paola a su lado y Napoleón atrás. Se despidieron y les dijeron que pronto llegarían al aeropuerto. Partieron a toda velocidad y Philippe se arrepintió de que Sabrina les haya prestado el carro.

Pasearon por la ciudad, hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto. Allí los esperaban Sabrina y Philippe que ya habían entregado el equipaje de Paola.

Cuando por el altavoz llamaron a los pasajeros de su vuelo, Paola se despidió de todos con un abrazo. Su madre no quería soltarla y estaba llorando. Paola la confortó, le sonrió a Philippe, luego a sus amigos.

-No vayas a hacerme quedar mal –le recomendó Pierre

-Claro que no –contestó Paola

-No te olvides de nosotros –le dijo Napoleón

-Les llamaré –dijo Paola

-Cuídate y... –dijo Napoleón, luego en tono burlón- Salúdame a Ken

-Le haré presente –respondió sonriendo Paola

-Pórtate bien por favor –le pidió (¿o suplicó? XD) su madre

-Yo siempre me porto bien –dijo ofendida Paola

-No olvides llamar –le pidió Sabrina

-No lo haré, gracias por todo mamá –dijo la joven

Paola agarró una pequeña valija de mano que Pierre estaba agarrando por ella y entró a zona internacional. Después la vieron cruzar por la pista hacia el avión, los buscó con la mirada y agitó el brazo despidiéndose. Sabrina lloraba mientras Philippe la abrazaba. Pierre sonreía conforme por todo lo que le había enseñado y Napoleón a su lado la miraba serio, deseándole lo mejor. Cuando el avión se dispuso a partir, Paola miró por última vez París, sonrió y cerrando los ojos deseó pronto estar en…Japón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras se iban Pierre le preguntó a su tío que a qué hora llegaría Paola, Philippe le contestó que en muchas horas, porque el viaje no era corto.

-Pero tío, si Alemania no queda tan lejos –le dijo confundido Pierre

-¿Alemania? Paola no va a Alemania –aclaró Sabrina

-Cómo que no –dijo extrañado Napoleón

-¿No lo saben? –les dijo Philippe- Paola decidió que prefería pasar la Navidad en Japón y como sus tíos se lo habían prometido…

-¿Paola está rumbo a Japón? –preguntó sorprendido Napoleón

-Claro que sí, o no escucharon en el altavoz el destino del vuelo –contestó Sabrina

-No me percaté de eso –analizó Pierre, caminando lentamente, mientras sus tíos se adelantaban

-O sea que a Karl le saldrá el tiro por la culata –se burló Napoleón

-Creo que sí, pero se lo merece –contestó sonriendo Pierre

-Debe querer mucho a ese japonés como para no pensar dos veces el regresar con él –dijo más para sí Napoleón

-Ni me lo recuerdes –dijo fastidiado Pierre- Sobre lo que no me simpatizaba antes, ahora me simpatiza menos

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado Napoleón

-Porque no me cabe en la cabeza tenerlo de medio primo

-Pierre, la elección la hace tu "media prima", no tú

-Tal vez, pero tengo derecho a expresar mi opinión –contestó indignado su amigo

-A veces exageras

-Tal vez, pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo en que esté con el amarillito

-¿Amarillito, ni que fuera pollito, jaja –se burló Napoleón

-Te salió en verso sin esfuerzo, jaja. ¡Oye, ésa era mi frase

-Ya lo sé, se me salió sin pensar, jaja


	25. Capítulo XXV: regreso a Japón

Capítulo XXV:Regreso a Japón 

Muchas horas después, Paola llegó a Japón, por pedido suyo allí la esperarían sus tíos y Genzo. Como llegaría a Tokio pasaría a saludar a los del Toho.

Cuando bajó vio que sus tíos ya estaban ahí junto a su primo. Tras de ella venía un muchacho que tenía un cúmulo de maletas y cajas. Genzo suspiró resignado porque sabía lo emocionada que era Paola cuando compraba cosas. Paola abrazó a su tío, luego a su tía, ésta la abrazaba muy feliz. Luego le dio una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda a Genzo.

-¡Hola Genzo! –lo saludó Paola

-Salvaje como siempre –contestó Genzo, con un gesto adolorido

-Qué alegría tenerte otra vez con nosotros –comentó alegre el papá de Genzo

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó su tía

-Muy bien –respondió sonriente Paola

-¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? –preguntó preocupado su tío, notando el pequeño detalle de la nariz de Paola

-Un pequeño golpe –respondió disimulando su sobrina

-¿Pequeño, no me digas que te caíste de la torre Eiffel de nariz –se burló Genzo

-Muy gracioso –dijo fastidiada Paola

-¿Pero qué pudo pasarte? –le preguntó su tía, intentando tocarle la nariz pero Paola la evadió

-No por favor, aun me duele un poco

-Ya vámonos, en el camino nos contarás lo que te pasó –le dijo seriamente su tío

-¿Dónde está el auto? –preguntó Paola

-En la parte este del estacionamiento –contestó su tío

-El último en llegar se queda sin regalos –le dijo Paola a su primo, salió corriendo y tras de ella Genzo

En el estacionamiento, Genzo llegó primero y luego Paola.

-Ja, te quedas sin regalos –dijo burlón Genzo

-No, porque yo tenía que cargar esta maletita, que si no, no me veías ni el polvo –se excusó Paola

-Excusas –se burló su primo

Luego aparecieron sus padres, y como no podían llevarse todo en el auto tuvieron que pedirle a la Aerolínea que mandaran las maletas de Paola a Shizuoka directamente.

-Oye Genzo, ¿no sabes nada de los del Toho? –le preguntó interesada Paola

-Sólo que ya llegaron de su pretemporada

-¿En serio? –exclamó emocionada- Tío, ¿puedo ir al Toho, por favor?

-¿No estás cansada después del viaje? –le preguntó su tío

-Algo, pero ¿puedo ir?

-Lo que hace el amor... –comentó irónico Genzo, viendo distraídamente por la ventana

-Cállate –lo regañó Paola, pellizcándole en un brazo

-Está bien, te llevaré –accedió su tío, sonriendo

-¿Cuándo volveremos a Shizuoka? –preguntó la muchacha

-Mañana por la tarde –contestó su tía

-¡Qué bien! Entonces por favor llévenme al Toho –les pidió Paola

-Eres una tonta ingenua, recuerda que por Navidad todos volvieron a sus casas –le dijo su primo

-No soy tonta, pero tienes razón –contestó ofendida Paola- Por favor llévame a casa de Kazuki

-¿No quieres ir a casa de Ken? –preguntó burlón Genzo

-Deja de molestar –dijo molesta Paola ¬¬

-Genzo... –le dijo en tono de reproche su madre

-Está bien, no molesto más –dijo ofendido Genzo- Llorona

-No soy llorona –respondió Paola, sacándole luego la lengua

------------------------------------------------------------

El papá de Genzo la llevó a la dirección que Paola le indicó. Era una casa grande y muy bonita de color marfil, con un gran jardín delantero. Sus tíos le dieron la dirección del hotel donde estaban, Paola bajó con la maletita de mano que tenía, se despidió y tocó el timbre de la casa, mientras, su familia se fue. A la puerta, salió una pequeña sirvienta.

- ¿Sí señorita? –le preguntó la mujer

-Disculpa, ¿está Kazuki? –preguntó cortésmente Paola

- El joven no está, salió a casa de uno de sus amigos –explicó la sirvienta

-Qué lástima, ¿y no sabes de cuál?

-¿Usted es amiga suya?

-Sí, mi nombre es Paola –contestó la muchacha

-¿Paola Wakabayashi? –dijo admirada la sirvienta

-Sí

-¡Qué gusto señorita! –comentó emocionada la mujer- El joven no deja de hablar de usted. Mire, la casa a donde fue no queda muy lejos de aquí, es la del joven Kenji Matsumoto, ¿la conoce?

-Pues no –contestó apenada Paola

-Mire, se vá por esta misma vereda unas 3 cuadras, luego dobla a la izquierda, camina otra cuadra más y ahí es, es una casa guinda

-Ojalá no me pierda –dijo resignada Paola- Bueno, gracias

-Hasta luego señorita

Paola se despidió y se dirigió a donde la empleada de Kazuki le había indicado. Dio con la casa milagrosamente, así que se dispuso a tocar. Estaba muy emocionada de volver a ver a sus amigos, tocó el timbre. Salió una mujer mayor.

-¿Sí? –preguntó la mujer

-¿Es la casa de Kenji Matsumoto? –preguntó Paola

-Así es, ¿usted es amiga suya?

-Sí, soy Paola Wakabayashi

-Pase por favor –le pidió la sirvienta, abriéndola la reja

La sirvienta hizo pasar a Paola y la llevó hasta el living de la casa, Paola se detuvo en la puerta, que estaba cerrada y detrás de ella salían unas voces.

-Pase, el joven y sus amigos están adentro –le dijo la mujer, indicándole la puerta

-Gracias

La sirvienta se fue dejando a Paola parada aun afuera del living. Pegó su oreja a la puerta, pudo reconocer las voces de sus amigos que bromeaban, de pronto se quedó como fría: había reconocido la voz de Ken.

-Vamos Ken, no seas así –decía insistente Kazuki

-Dejen de molestar –dijo aburrido Ken

-Por qué siempre tan amargado –lo regañó Koike

-Ya dejen de molestarlo –les dijo divertido Kojiro

-Sólo queremos saber qué haría si resulta que Genzo se hace su cuñado –le aclaró Kazuki, haciéndose el inocente

Paola sonrió al escuchar aquello.

-Qué esperan que haga –contestó fastidiado Ken

-Primero fingir que te emociona –dijo dramatizando Matsumoto- Después renegar y finalmente llevarte a Paola lejos de su familia, jaja

-Ja, ja, qué graciosito –contestó irónico Ken

-¿Y qué será de Paola? Hace días que no sabemos de ella –dijo intrigado Shimano

La llamé cuando acordamos pero no estaba, había salido con su primo –contestó Ken

-¿Tiene otro primo? -preguntó extrañado Yoshida

-¿No se habrá perdido? –dijo preocupado Kojiro

-Tal vez, ella es capísima para eso, jaja –se burló Kazuki

-¿Será que pasa Navidad en Alemania? –preguntó Takeshi

-Ojalá venga a Japón –comentó Ken

-Ojalá –deseó también Kawabe

En ese momento Paola decidió entrar, al verla nadie dijo nada, se quedaron estupefactos.

-No tienen que esperar mucho por mi porque ya estoy aquí –dijo emocionada Paola

-¡Paola! –exclamó incrédulo Kazuki, corriendo a abrazar a Paola

-Afloja un poquito o me vas matar –le pidió casi azul Paola

-Lo siento –se disculpó Kazuki soltando a su amiga- Pero ¡qué bueno que estés aquí!

Todos los que estaban ahí fueron a abrazarla, menos Ken. Kojiro, luego de Takeshi, fue quien le dio la bienvenida a su amiga y se percató que Ken no se acercaba.

-¿No piensas darle la bienvenida? –le preguntó Kojiro

-Si me hacen un espacio, tal vez –contestó molesto Ken

Paola le sonrió a Ken con ternura, él fue a abrazarla. Paola se sentía muy bien con Ken, sentía que parte de su alma se había quedado con él cuando se fue y que ahora la recuperaba (¡qué cursi soy/)

-Te extrañé mucho –le dijo Ken

-Yo también –respondió Paola

-Ok, ok, entendimos –les dijo Kazuki separándolos- Pero basta de apapachos

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –le preguntó Matsumoto

-Hace unos minutos –respondió la muchacha

Paola se sentó junto a Ken y sus amigos alrededor de ellos.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Kojiro

-Bien, supongo –contestó Paola

-Esteee, ¿qué te pasó en la nariz? –preguntó preocupado Takashima

En ese momento todos se percataron de lo que su alegría no había notado: Paola tenía un parche en la nariz y las regiones infraorbitarias moradas.

-Qué te hiciste –le preguntó Ken boquiabierto

-No será cirugía plástica –respondió irónica Paola

-¿Puedo ver qué traes en tu maletita? –le pidió Koike, viendo la maletita de Paola y sabiendo que es muy curioso, movía los dedos

-Claro, toma –le dijo su amiga, alcanzándole la maletita

Koike empezó a sacar muchas cositas que allí habían y las veía minuciosamente.

-No contestaste lo que te pasó en la nariz –le dijo Takeshi

-Gajes del oficio, me la lastimé entrenando porque me llegó un balonazo –les explicó Paola

-Entrenaste para ser delantera o portera –le preguntó irónico Ken

-Para todo –respondió Paola

-¿Y quién te entrenó? –le preguntó Kojiro

-El sobrino del esposo de mi mamá

-Con que sobrino, eh –dijo Matsumoto burlón y guiñándole un ojo

-No seas mal pensado –lo regañó Paola

-¿Y qué tal te fue con él? –le preguntó Ken

-Muy bien, él y su amigo me ayudaron mucho

-Con que amigo, eh –volvió a comentar Matsumoto, guiñándole un ojo

-Kenji, ya deja tus indirectas –lo reprendió Kojiro

-¿Y son muy buenos jugando? –le preguntó interesado Takeshi

-Sí, aunque no mejores que ustedes –contestó su amiga

-Entonces estás lista para enfrentarte a Marie –le dijo Ken

-Casi, además debo esperar un mes más

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Kojiro- Según dijiste se enfrentarían dentro de poco

-Sí, pero Marie tuvo que ir a jugar a Italia

-¿Y seguirás entrenando? –le preguntó Ken

-Claro, pero esta vez haré un entrenamiento especial en el cual tú tienes que ayudarme... –dijo Paola, mientras al escuchar lo último todos sus amigos comenzaron a reírse

-Qué, de qué se ríen mentes sucias –les reclamó sonrojada Paola

-Jaja, de nada, olvídalo, jaja –siguió riendo Kazuki

-Ignorando a éstos –dijo de forma despectiva- Necesito que me enseñes a ser una buena portera

Todos se callaron y la miraron intrigados, incluso Ken.

-¿Para qué? –le preguntó Ken

-Porque ya no quiero jugar de delantera, descubrí que mi verdadera pasión es evitar que hagan los goles

-Entonces entrena con Kazuki –le dijo Yoshida- Porque cuando Kojiro le hace un buen pase, siempre arruina la jugada y EVITA que nosotros anotemos, jaja

-Baboso –contestó insultado Kazuki, mientras los demás se reían del comentario de Yoshida

-Ya en serio, necesito que me enseñes a defender una portería –le dijo Paola a Ken

-Pero si tú juegas muy bien de delantera –respondió Ken

-Tal vez, pero no estaré tranquila hasta que no pueda defender una portería

-Como quieras, yo te ayudo

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó intrigado Koike viendo una fotografía, porque hurgando en la maletita encontró la foto que Pierre había sacado en el festejo adelantado

-Qué –preguntó Paola desubicada

-Esta foto en la que apareces besando a este rubio alto –describió seriamente Koike

Paola abrió los ojos inmensamente y recordó la foto, pero nunca se imaginó que Pierre la hubiera guardado ahí.

-Aquí atrás dice: _Ya no te quejes, aquí está la foto, pero yo tengo una copia, ¡ja! _–leyó Koike

Paola le quitó a Koike la foto de la mano y trató de ocultarla.

-Cómo es eso que apareces en esa foto besando a un chico –le preguntó extrañado Ken

-No es nada, es una foto familiar –sonrió nerviosamente Paola

-¿Tienes familiares rubios? –preguntó ingenuo Koike

-Metiche –lo regañó Kazuki ¬¬

-Vamos Paola, muéstranos esa foto –dijo burlón Kojiro

-Está bien, pero Ken no pienses mal –le pidió Paola- Sólo le di un beso en la mejilla y fue porque me obligaron

Paola le alcanzó a Kojiro la foto, éste la vio y al reconocer a Napoleón se extrañó.

-Paola, ¿de dónde conoces a este muchacho? –le preguntó el capitán del Toho

-Él es el amigo del sobrino de Philippe, el esposo de mi mamá –explicó Paola

-Por qué la pregunta –se extrañó Ken

-Mira quién es –le dijo Kojiro, pasándole la fotografía

Ken vio la foto y reconoció a Napoleón.

-¿Conociste a Loui Napoleón? –le preguntó Ken a Paola

-¿Lo reconocen? Porque según me contó él sí los recuerda, sobre todo a ti Kojiro –respondió su amiga

-Y quién es el sobrino de tu padrastro –preguntó Shimano

-Eru Shido Pierre –contestó Paola

-¡¿Qué! –exclamó Kojiro

-¿No es sorprendente lo pequeño que puede ser el mundo? –comentó sonriente la muchacha

-¿También conoces a Pierre? –le preguntó sorprendido Ken

-Sí, si fue él quien me enseñó todo lo que sé

-Y fue él quien te lastimó la nariz –concluyó Matsumoto

-No, ése fue Napoleón –aclaró Paola

-Cómo que Napoleón te lastimó –dijo extrañado Ken

Paola tuvo que contarles a sus amigos toda su travesía en París junto a Pierre y Napoleón. Ken la escuchaba un poco enojado. Les contó de su familia francesa, de sus entrenamientos, de la lesión de su nariz, de su extravío en la ciudad, incluso que Karl le había pedido a los dos muchachos que le informaran todo lo que hiciera.

-¿El Kaiser hizo eso? –preguntó Ken desconcertado

-¿Lo puedes creer? –se burló Paola

-Me parece que está exagerando –opinó Kojiro, cruzado de brazos

Luego les contó de su "Navidad por adelantado" y ahí fue que les explicó el por qué de la foto.

-¿Acaso acostumbran eso? –preguntó extrañado Kawabe

-Es una buena forma de que una chica que te gusta no se niegue a darte un beso –le comentó pícaramente Yoshida a Takeshi, codeándolo

-Eso sería aprovechado –contestó indignado Takeshi

-¿Y no te negaste? –le preguntó Ken

-Claro que sí, pero me dijeron que no podía ir contra la costumbre –dijo molesta Paola

-Felizmente no te obligaron a besarlo en la boca –comentó divertido Kazuki

-Hablando de besos –dijo Koike, siempre algo inoportuno- ¿Supiste que Tsubasa se irá a Brasil?

Paola se sintió muy incómoda porque a Ken obviamente no le gustó la pésima comparación.

-Ya lo sabía –respondió disimulando su amiga

-¿Y hablaste con los del Nankatsu? –le preguntó Takeshi

-Sí, no hace mucho hablé con Ryo, y después de jugarle una broma, hablé con Mamoru –contestó Paola

-Supongo que sigues molesta con tu amiga Sanae como para preguntar por ella –le dijo seriamente Ken

-Supones bien –respondió secamente Paola

-Oigan, viendo mi hermoso reloj caí en cuenta que ya es hora de almorzar –les dijo Matsumoto, viendo su reloj

-¿Almorzar? –preguntó confundida Paola

-Recuerda la diferencia horaria –le dijo Kojiro

-Es cierto, con razón tenía tanto sueño –respondió divertida Paola

-¿Almorzamos? –la invitó Matsumoto

-Mejor no le hagas una invitación así, con lo celoso que es Ken... –comentó burlón Takashima

-Eso no es cierto –se defendió indignado el aludido

-Sí claro –respondió irónico Kazuki- Todo el tiempo que Paola estuvo en Alemania te preguntabas si Karl la estaría molestando

-Me consta –lo apoyó Koike

-A mi también –confirmó Shimano

-Gracias por apoyarme, AMIGOS –dijo molesto Ken

-Je –se apenó Paola

Matsumoto los invitó a pasar al comedor donde los esperaba un estupendo almuerzo buffet. Como todos los del Toho estaban, la comida parecía que no iba dar abasto. Mientras comían aun le preguntaban de todo a Paola.

-¿Pasarás la Navidad aquí? –le preguntó Kawabe

-No, iré a Shizuoka –respondió Paola

-¡Ah, con Mamoru! –concluyó Koike

Todos miraron a Koike por el nuevo mal comentario.

-Dejen de mirar a Kensuke con ojos asesinos –dijo sonriendo Ken

-Lo siento otra vez –se disculpó Koike cabizbajo

-Obviamente tengo que ir a Shizuoka porque mi casa está ahí –aclaró Paola

-Esperábamos que te quedaras –le dijo Shimano

-No podré, pero mañana, antes de irme les entregaré sus regalos

-¿Qué nos trajiste? –le preguntó intrigado Koike

-Siempre tan curioso –lo regañó Imai

-¡Milagro Hitoshi Imai, dijiste algo! –comentó sorprendida Paola

Imai le sonrió pero luego volvió a su gesto de siempre, serio.

-Pues les traje de todo un poco: ropa, CD's y demás –explicó su amiga

-Seguramente a Ken le trajiste algo más grande, ¿no? –le preguntó burlón Koike

-¡Ay Kensuke! –exclamó divertida Paola

-¿Compraste regalos para los del Nankatsu también? –le preguntó Kazuki

-Sí, también les compré regalos a ellos

-Y qué le trajiste a Sanae, ¿un bozal? Sería muy útil, jaja –opinó burlándose Yoshida, provocando la risa general

-Qué ocurrente –dijo sonriendo Paola- No, a ella no le traje nada

-El motivo es obvio, así que no pregunten –les dijo Kojiro

-¿Y a Tsubasa le compraste algo? –le preguntó Koike

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan imprudente? –lo reprendió Kawabe

-No siempre –respondió en tono inocente el muchacho

-Sí, le traje algo que le puede ser útil en algún momento –respondió Paola

-Qué –preguntó con curiosidad Kojiro

-Un manual de alcohólicos anónimos –aclaró irónica Paola, desatando la risa de sus amigos- Ya en serio, ¿qué querían que le traiga? Supe que la hija del Embajador de Francia estuvo tras él ¿no? Ni modo que la traiga a ella

-Eso hubiera sido un golpe bajo para Sanae –opinó Kazuki sonriendo

-A la hora que me doy cuenta –se lamentó burlona su amiga

-¿Es en serio ese aparente desprecio que sientes por ella? –le preguntó Kojiro

-Ni modo que la quiera después de lo que me hizo –contestó indignada Paola- Ustedes saben mejor que nadie que yo no tuve nada que ver en la borrachera de San Tsubasa

-¿San Tsubasa? –preguntó inocente Takeshi

-Sí, porque como todos los consideran tan santo... –explicó burlona Paola

-De seguro en Brasil tendrá veladas parecidas junto a su querido entrenador Roberto Zedinho, como es de ése tipo... –comentó sarcástico Kojiro, con lo que sus amigos volvieron a carcajearse

-------------------------------------------------------

Terminaron de almorzar, Paola estaba que se caía de sueño, pero continuaba escuchando con atención las historias de sus amigos. Ken se percató del cansancio de su amiga.

-Por qué no dejamos los relatos para otro día, Paola debe descansar –les dijo Ken

-Tienes razón –lo apoyó Kazuki- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir Paola

-Discúlpenme –les dijo Paola, bostezando

-Ken, acompaña a Paola hasta su hotel, no sea que se pierda –dijo bromeando Kojiro, con lo que el resto de sus amigos rieron

-No se burlen –dijo sonriendo Paola, medio dormida

-Vamos Paola –le dijo Ken

Fueron hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa de Matsumoto, allí todos se despidieron y quedaron en verse al día siguiente a eso de las 15:00 en la puerta del Toho. Ken y Paola esperaban a que venga un taxi.

-Se van derechito al hotel, no se vayan a desviar –les recomendó burlón Kazuki

-No soy mal pensado pero no se vayan a quedar en medio camino –dijo riendo Koike

-Cállense -los regañó Kojiro

Llegó el taxi, los muchachos subieron, Paola se despidió de sus amigos. Luego se apoyó en el hombro de Ken intentando descansar.

-Te extrañé mucho –le dijo Paola

-Y yo a ti –contestó Ken- Me alegra que te hayas quedado con tus tíos

-A mi también, ¿pero sabes?

-Qué

-No volveré a irme –prometió la muchacha

-Eso espero –respondió sonriendo Ken

-Oye Ken –le dijo Paola, mirándolo con ternura- ¿Puedes sonreír?

Ken la miró, y ante el comentario no le quedó otra que sonreír.

-¿Te puedo pedir otra cosa? –le preguntó Paola, mirándolo fijamente

-Dime

-¿Quieres volver conmigo?

-¿Volver?

-Volver a ser mi novio, ¿qué dices? –le preguntó Paola

-Hummmm, no sé –analizó Ken

-¿Por qué? –preguntó preocupada Paola

-Porque tu primo no me gustaría de cuñado, jaja –respondió riendo Ken

-Jajaja, a mi tampoco si estuviera en tu lugar, es un gruñón –opinó Paola

-Pero como no estaré con tu primo, acepto –dijo Ken sonriendo

-Gracias –contestó Paola, dándole un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a apoyarse en su hombro

Llegaron al hotel, Ken tuvo que despertar a Paola. Luego de pagarle al taxista, le ayudó a dirigirse hasta su dormitorio. Cuando llegaron, Ken tocó la puerta, Genzo abrió. Lo vio muy serio, luego a su prima.

-Pasa –dijo seriamente Genzo

Ken entró junto a Paola.

-Gracias por traerla –le dijo Genzo a Ken- Es tan obstinada que no quiso descansar

Ken ayudó a Paola a llegar hasta el dormitorio que Genzo le indicó. La acostó, se despidió y salió junto a Genzo.

-Gracias otra vez –dijo Genzo más amable que al principio

-No tienes que agradecerme, era mi obligación traerla –respondió secamente Ken

-Se nota que estás muy feliz porque volvió –opinó Genzo

-Y por qué te extrañas

-Ken, ¿en realidad quieres tanto a mi prima?

-Ni te lo imaginas

-Espero que no le hagas algo semejante a lo que le hizo Karl

-Claro que no, yo sé cuánto vale Paola y sé de lo que sería capaz o no de hacer

-Me alegro –dijo satisfecho Genzo

-Adiós -se despidió Ken

-Adiós

Ken se fue. Genzo, luego de cerrar la puerta fue a ver a su prima que dormía plácidamente.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta –dijo en voz baja Genzo, cubriéndola con una manta

En silencio salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta.

-A mi también me alegra haber vuelto Genzo, te extrañé mucho –dijo Paola, entreabriendo los ojos


	26. Capítulo XXVI: Navidad, Navidad

**Capítulo XXVI:Navidad, Navidad...**

Después de dormir por muchas horas, Paola despertó cuando ya había anochecido. Salió de su dormitorio y buscó a sus tíos, pero no estaban, sólo encontró a Genzo en su dormitorio, viendo la televisión sentado en un sillón.

-¿Y tus papás? –le preguntó Paola a su primo

-Fueron a cenar –contestó Genzo sin mirarla, atento en la televisión

-¿Y tú por qué no fuiste?

-Porque tenía que quedarme para acompañarte

-¡Qué amable! –dijo burlona Paola, sentándose junto a su primo para ver con él la televisión.

-Cambia de canal, ¡qué aburrimiento! –dijo fastidiada Paola

-Si a ti no te gusta, vete a ver televisión en tu dormitorio –contestó sin inmutarse Genzo

-¡Qué obsesión con el fútbol! –exclamó Paola- A ver dime, ¿de qué te sirve ver el fútbol sudamericano?

-Me sirve de mucho, porque a mi consideración todavía sigue siendo superior al europeo –explicó Genzo diplomáticamente

-¿Ah sí, y por qué

-Porque las mejores figuras del fútbol son y han sido latinoamericanos

-Bueno, como digas, de todas formas no conozco mucho de ellos –dijo Paola, sin prestarle importancia

En ese momento, pasaron una entrevista de Carlos Santana.

-Fiuuuuuuu –silbó Paola entusiasmada- Qué tipo tan lindo, ¿quién es?

-Carlos Santana –respondió fastidiado su primo- Pero si vas a hacer comentarios como ése, mejor vete

-¿Cuál comentario? –preguntó haciéndose la desentendida

-Qué tipo tan lindo –dijo burlón Genzo, remedándola

-Pues lo es, ¿acaso miento?

-No sé, no es mi tipo –respondió burlón su primo

-Jaja, no es tu tipo –rió Paola

-Ya cállate y déjame oír –dijo molesto Genzo

-Está bien –contestó resignada su prima

Paola se calló y ambos escucharon la entrevista. Según Santana no les importaba mucho que el Mundial de ese año haya sido suspendido porque ellos tenían otros campeonatos en Sudamérica. Dijo también que quería enfrentar a Alemania y Francia, pero no mencionó a Japón.

Paola escuchó voces en la entrada y salió dejando a su primo absorto en la televisión. Al ver quiénes eran fue a saludarlos.

-¿Dónde estaban picarones? –les preguntó burlona a sus tíos

-Paola, qué forma de hablarnos es ésa –le reprendió su tía

-Déjala, ella nunca va a cambiar –dijo su tío sonriendo

-¿Me trajeron algo? –preguntó ansiosa Paola

-Sólo la cena –respondió su tío, extendiéndole una bolsa que Paola agarró, abrió y acercó su nariz al interior

-Hummm… -comentó Paola al sentir el aroma- ¡¡Genzo, ven a cenar!

-¿Qué está haciendo? –le preguntó su tía, mientras dejaba su abrigo

-Viendo a un chico muy lindo –explicó Paola, sacando las cosas de las bolsas, ante la respuesta sus tíos la miraron confundidos- Bueno, eso digo yo, porque Genzo piensa que no es de su tipo

Ambos esposos se miraron aun sin comprender lo que su sobrina decía. Genzo salió de su dormitorio y saludó a sus padres, luego se fueron a sentar al comedor. Paola abrió las cajas de comida y comenzó a devorarlas.

-Hummm, hace tiempo que añoraba comida bien japonesa –comentó Paola, hablando y comiendo a la vez

-No seas cerdita, no hables con la boca llena –le dijo Genzo

-Perdón –se disculpó avergonzada Paola

Sus tíos miraron cómo su sobrina comía con un gusto tremendo la comida que le habían llevado.

-¿Acaso tu madre no te cocinaba? –preguntó preocupada su tía

-Sí, pero preparaba cosas más occidentales –contestó Paola

-Tal vez por la costumbre –opinó su tío

-Claro que no olvidó prepararme un rico sushi o tofu

-Me alegra oírlo –dijo complacida su tía

-Si no hubieras entrenado, con lo mucho que seguro comiste hubieras estado como para la cena de Navidad, ¡rellena, jaja –se burló Genzo

-Genzo, no hagas esos comentarios tan vulgares –lo regañó su madre

-¡Bien dicho! –se alegró Paola- Además el que parece se descuidó esta temporada fuiste tú –le dijo burlona, pinchándole en el abdomen con uno de sus palillos

-Ya dejen de discutir y terminen de cenar –les dijo su tío

-Yo ya terminé –respondió Genzo

-Yo también –dijo Paola

-Espero que les haya gustado –les dijo su tío

-Estuvo delicioso –opinó Paola

-Paola, ¿tienes planes para mañana? –le preguntó su tía

-Sí, si ustedes me dejan pienso reunirme con mis amigos para entregarles sus regalos

-¿Compraste regalos para todos los del Toho? –preguntó sorprendido Genzo, casi atorándose porque estaba tomando refresco

-Y para los del Nankatsu también –aseveró su prima

-¡Eres el colmo! –le regañó su primo

-Mejor no opines –dijo Paola molesta

-¿A qué hora piensas reunirte con ellos? –le preguntó su tío a Paola

-A eso de las 3 de la tarde, ¿puedo ir?

-Mientras estés de regreso a tiempo para irnos al aeropuerto... –le dijo su tía

-Estaré a tiempo, ya lo verán –aseguró Paola

-Ojalá no te pierdas –comentó irónico Genzo

-No me perderé porque no irás conmigo para abandonarme en media ciudad –respondió enojada Paola

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó extrañado su tío

Paola se dio cuenta que Mikami nunca les había contado de cuando Genzo la había olvidado en media Tokio.

-Era un decir –disimuló sonriendo Paola

-Ustedes dos están muy sospechosos –dijo su tía

-¿Nosotros, para nada –respondió nervioso Genzo- Oye Paola, ayúdame a recoger la mesa

-Estoy de acuerdo –respondió su prima sin contradecirlo

Ambos agradecieron, se levantaron y recogieron la mesa ante la mirada extrañada de los papás de Genzo. Luego de despedirse, se fueron a dormir. Paola no podía dormir porque no tenía sueño, así que decidió llamar a Francia por cobrar. Contestó su mamá.

-¿Hola? –contestó Sabrina

-¿Mamá?

-¿Paola, ¡cómo estás, cómo llegaste! –exclamó emocionada Sabrina

-Bien, muy bien

-¿Tus tíos fueron a recogerte? –le preguntó su madre

-Sí, también vino Genzo. Sólo llamaba para decirte que estoy bien y para preguntar cómo están por allá

-Seguimos tristes por tu partida, pero al menos nos reconforta saber que estás bien

-¿Y cómo están Pierre y Napoleón?

-Muy bien –respondió su madre- Precisamente hoy les informaron que después de las fiestas comenzarán a entrenar con la selección

-¡Qué bueno, porque ya estaban aburridos

-Me da gusto que me hayas llamado –le dijo Sabrina complacida

-Pero no puedo hablar por mucho tiempo, aquí es bastante tarde y tengo que dormir

-Cuídate mucho y por favor, pórtate bien –le pidió su madre

-Eso ni lo dudes –aseguró Paola

-Te quiero Paola, no olvides llamarme

-No lo haré, adiós mamá –se despidió cálidamente Paola

-Adiós

Paola colgó y sintió un alivio profundo al hablar con su madre, era la primera vez que sabía que sea la hora que sea, ella podría contar con su madre y que sabía dónde estaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, los papás de Genzo estaban desayunando cuando apareció Paola, ya vestida, y los saludó.

-Paola, por favor antes que te sientes a desayunar, vé a despertar a tu primo –le pidió su tía

-Voy –contestó Paola, luego pensó- Qué raro que no se haya levantado

Paola entró al dormitorio de su primo sin tocar, él todavía dormía, así que pensó jugarle una broma. Cogió un vaso que Genzo tenía en su mesa de noche, se fue hacia el baño, y lo llenó de agua. Luego se asomó sigilosamente a la cama de su primo, que no se levantaba aun y después de levantar suavemente las mantas, fue virtiéndola poco a poco sobre la cama. Genzo comenzó a moverse, Paola se ocultó bajo la cama, riendo en silencio. Genzo, sintió algo "mojadito" en su pijama y comenzó a moverse más, hasta que de mala gana se despertó, se destapó y casi se desmaya cuando vé su cama mojada. En ese instante entró su papá, porque ninguno de los muchachos iba a desayunar. Genzo no sabía qué hacer al ver a su papá ahí, su papá se acercó y vio la cama mojada de Genzo y lo vio muy extrañado.

-¿Genzo, qué es esto? –preguntó su padre alarmado

-Te juro que no tengo ni idea –contestó apenado Genzo

De "algún lado" se escuchó una risa muy fuerte, ambos se pusieron a buscar el origen, hasta que Genzo se agachó y vio a Paola riendo a más no poder debajo de su cama.

-¡Tenías que ser tú! –protestó Genzo furioso

-Jajaja, ay, ay, ya no te enojes, jaja –dijo Paola, doblándose de la risa

-Paola, sal de ahí –le ordenó seriamente su tío

Paola, todavía roja de la risa, tuvo que salir de su escondite. Cuando se paró su tío la miraba con reproche mientras Genzo la quería matar.

-Ay Paola –la regañó su tío, haciendo movimientos de negación con su cabeza

-No pude evitarlo –se excusó Paola

-¡Siempre con tus bromas! –dijo molesto Genzo

-No seas tan amargado –respondió su prima

-Genzo, ponte algo seco y vengan a desayunar los dos –les dijo el papá de Genzo saliendo de la habitación

-Voy primera –dijo Paola, saliendo rápidamente al ver que corría peligro sola con su primo

-¡No te me vas a escapar, ¡ya verás cuando te agarre! –la amenazó Genzo

Paola se sentó a desayunar junto al papá de Genzo, que agarró su periódico y siguió leyendo. Genzo se sentó a desayunar y se hacía el que ignoraba las muecas que su prima le hacía. El tío de Paola agradeció, se paró y se fue a su dormitorio, Paola seguía riendo por la broma, cuando Genzo se paró, agarró su vaso de jugo y lo vertió sobre Paola.

-Para que en otra pienses muy bien antes de jugarme una broma –dijo molesto Genzo

Paola se quedó encogida de hombros y mojada, pero no estaba molesta, más bien le habló divertida a su primo.

-Voy a tener que bañarme otra vez, jaja

-No sé qué hacer contigo –se lamentó sonriendo Genzo

-Tampoco sabes qué harías sin mí –respondió Paola

Paola le sonrió otra vez y fue a su dormitorio a cambiarse otra vez. Toda la mañana, la muchacha estuvo de aquí para allá. Genzo veía la televisión cuando notó que su prima entraba en su cuarto y lo miraba sin hablarle.

-Qué quieres –le preguntó su primo, sin dirigirle la mirada

-¿Sabes dónde están los demás cajones que traje? –preguntó preocupada Paola

-Supongo que los mandaron a Shizuoka

-¡Ay no! –se lamentó Paola, golpeándose la frente

-Por qué te preocupa –le preguntó Genzo de lo más calmado

-Porque ahí estaban los regalos de varios de mis amigos

-Pregúntale a mi madre si todavía están aquí

-¡Qué desgracia! –exclamó molesta Paola

Salió del dormitorio de su primo y éste la miró sonriendo con malicia, se paró y abrió su clóset. Allí había dos cajas que obviamente no le iba dar a su prima.

-Tía, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó Paola, tocando la puerta de su dormitorio y entrando

Adentro, la mamá de Genzo estaba sentada en un sillón bordando.

-Dime hija –respondió su tía

-¿Viste los cajones que traje ayer?

-Sí, los dejamos en tu dormitorio

-Pero no están todos –dijo Paola angustiada

-Qué extraño, porque solamente tus maletas y las cajas que decían "Nankatsu" se llevaron a Shizuoka –respondió pensativa su tía

-Sólo falta que las haya perdido –dijo triste la muchacha- Bueno gracias tía

Paola salió visiblemente preocupada y siguió buscando por todas partes. Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar bajaron al restaurant del hotel donde estaban. Paola seguía preocupada.

-Paola, ¿por qué no comes? –le preguntó su tía

-Es que estoy pensando en dónde pueden estar esas cajas

-Cuáles cajas –preguntó su tío

-Las que traje con los regalos de mis amigos

-Tienen que estar en tu dormitorio –contestó su tío

-Pues no están –le explicó Paola

-Mejor come, cuando lleguemos a la habitación te ayudaremos a buscarlas –dijo su tía

-Bueno –respondió de mala gana la muchacha

Genzo no decía nada, pero se reía para sus adentros viendo la preocupación de su prima. Cuando terminaron, Paola agradeció y se fue rápidamente a buscar las cajas, porque la hora de encuentro con sus amigos ya llegaba.

Genzo entró en su dormitorio y la miraba divertido apoyado en la puerta.

-¿No las encuentras? –preguntó irónico Genzo

-Tú qué crees –respondió molesta su prima

-Jajaja –comenzó a reír Genzo sin explicación

-De qué te ríes baboso –preguntó fastidiada Paola

-Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo –dijo burlón Genzo

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó extrañada su prima

Paola notó la excesiva alegría de su primo y comprendió que él tenía sus añoradas cajas.

-Así que tú las tienes –renegó Paola

-Ya no seas llorona, están en mi clóset

Paola fue al dormitorio de Genzo, abrió su clóset y vio las cajas que buscaba. Como seguía molesta, sacó las cajas de mal humor y se las llevó a su cuarto, Genzo seguía ahí. Paola volvió a salir, segundos después Genzo tras ella. Cuando éste entró en su dormitorio vio a Paola con sus cajones de ropa cerca de la ventana, vio con horror a su prima arrojando su ropa por la ventana, Genzo corrió a agarrarla.

-¡Qué demonios haces! –exclamó Genzo preocupado

-No debiste meterte conmigo –dijo burlona Paola

Genzo miró hacia abajo y vio su ropa tirada en la calle.

-¡Oigan, no se la lleven, esa ropa es mía! –gritó Genzo

Paola reía, Genzo la miró con ojos asesinos y corrió hacia la entrada del hotel. Ya abajo trataba de recuperar su ropa, pero no recogió mucha, porque varios ya se la habían llevado. Furibundo volvió a entrar en la habitación, allí Paola se despedía de sus tíos porque ya iba de salida y tras de ella el botones se llevaba las cajas.

-Adiós Genzo, ¡ah, te aviso que cerré mi dormitorio con llave –dijo Paola sonriendo, mostrándole sus llaves

Genzo la miró furioso, mientras sus padres lo miraban extrañados agarrando su ropa.

Paola se subió a un taxi, minutos después llegaba al Toho. El chofer le ayudó a bajar las cajas. Paola se detuvo a observar su colegio y sonrió recordando los pocos pero divertidos meses que ahí había estado. Una voz la despertó.

-¡Paola! –la saludó Kazuki

-Hola Kazuki –respondió con una sonrisa su amiga

-Te estábamos esperando adentro

-¿Adentro?

-Sí, porque convencimos al portero para que nos deje estar en el comedor

-Genial

-Creo que no podré llevarlas yo solo –comentó Kazuki al ver las cajas

-Yo te ayudo –se ofreció Paola

Ambos agarraron las cajas que pudieron y entraron hacia el comedor. Cuando llegaron vieron la puerta cerrada, dejaron las cajas en el piso, Kazuki tocó la puerta con tres golpecitos y la puerta se abrió. Paola quiso entrar pero se detuvo: frente a ella se encontraba el peluche de un Muñeco de nieve, el más grande que había visto, alrededor de él estaban sus amigos viéndola muy sonrientes.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –dijo sonriente Shimano

-¿Es para mí? –preguntó boquiabierta, acercándose lentamente

-Claro, ¿para quién si no? –dijo Kawabe

Paola se acercó al muñecote y vio que entre sus bracitos tenía una tarjetita, mejor dicho, tarjetota. La muchacha agarró la tarjeta y vio adentro muchas fotos de sus amigos, de todos y cada uno de ellos con dedicatorias para ella.

Uno a uno la fueron abrazando y felicitando por Navidad, Paola estaba muy emocionada. Le tocó el turno a Kojiro, quien le entregó una caja mediana.

-Mi madre te preparó este pastel con mucho cariño y mis hermanitos te mandan un abrazo -le dijo Kojiro-. Feliz Navidad Paola

Kojiro abrazó a Paola y ella correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias capitán, Feliz Navidad también a ti –dijo Paola

Luego era el turno de Takeshi, que le regaló un ramito de orquídeas en una cajita adornada con diferentes motivos navideños. Abriéndose paso apareció Kazuki.

-Apártense que es mi turno –ordenó Kazuki- Paola, éste regalote es de parte de todos nosotros, pero igualmente quiero darte algo yo solo

Todos miraron a Kazuki con rabia, porque habían quedado en que el regalo sería uno solo. Kazuki los ignoró y le dio a Paola un paquete.

-Ábrelo –le pidió su amigo

-Es, es precioso –dijo Paola, cuando abrió el regalo y se quedó contemplándolo

Koike quiso saber de qué se trataba el regalo, así que se acercó a Paola. Cuando vio lo que era, también se quedó contemplándolo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Shimano

Paola se los mostró, era una portarretrato de unos 30x30, que tenía una foto como hecha por un artista: en ella aparecía claramente Paola, solamente, pero detrás de su imagen se podían ver imágenes de todos sus amigos del Toho como ilusiones.

-Esa foto es muy bonita, ¿cómo la hiciste? –preguntó Takeshi

-Me costó trabajo, pero lo conseguí, ¿qué tal? –dijo orgulloso Kazuki

-Gracias Kazuki –dijo Paola, abrazándolo

-Feliz Navidad amiga –dijo Kazuki, abrazando a su amiga

-Feliz Navidad, aunque sea mañana

Paola soltó a su amigo y le sonrió. Vio detrás de Kazuki y ahí estaba Ken, que se acercó y la abrazó.

-Feliz Navidad Paola

-Feliz Navidad

Ken le extendió un paquete mediano, cuando Paola lo abrió vio que era un lindo osito de peluche blanco con una camisetita del Toho y unos guantecitos como de portero.

-Mi madre me hizo el favor de coser la camiseta y los guantecitos los hice yo –dijo orgulloso Ken

-Gracias –respondió sonriendo Paola

-¡Eh, antes de ponerse melositos, ¡brindemos! –opinó Koike, llamando luego a Imai- Imai...

Imai llegó con unas copas en una charola y las repartió entre todos. Paola agarró la suya, sintió el aroma del líquido, era refresco.

-¿Refresco? –preguntó extrañada

-Con la experiencia de Tsubasa decidimos que corremos muchos riesgos si tomamos alcohol, jaja –explicó Shimano

-Ay muchachos, ya no me lo recuerden –les pidió apenada Paola

-Además, si nos pusiéramos como él esa noche –dijo Koike indignado- Toma en cuenta que eres la única mujer, y lo que nos quedaría sería hacernos "apapachos" entre nosotros, ¡así que no!

Todos sus amigos rieron ante tal ocurrencia. Minutos después brindaron, todos dijeron unas palabras, incluso Paola, que agradeció a todos por el gesto que habían tenido con ella. El último en hablar fue Kojiro.

-Bien, pues quiero desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad, que la pasen bien en familia y que recuerden que este año cumplimos nuestro objetivo, el mismo que para el próximo año. Tal vez las cosas no serán las mismas para ninguno de nosotros, empezando por mi que ya no tendré a mi rival de siempre, pero aun así no tendremos piedad con nadie, menos con los del Nankatsu. Por otra parte, Paola, qué bueno que hayas regresado, sólo espero que continúes con nosotros. Feliz Navidad y ¡viva el Toho!

Kojiro levantó su copa, Koike le siguió.

-¡Viva el Toho, aplastaremos al Nankatsu! –exclamó brindando Koike

Todos los demás levantaron sus copas y dijeron ¡Aplastaremos al Nankatsu! Paola los miró confundida, luego sonrió y dijo: ¡Aplastaremos al Nankatsu! Kojiro sonrió conforme junto a Ken.

Después de brindar Paola abrió las cajas y fue entregando los regalos a sus amigos. Todos recibían sus regalos y no los abrían, menos Kensuke, que no pudiendo evitar su curiosidad abrió el suyo.

-¡Qué lindo, ¿qué es? –preguntó intrigado Koike

-Es una bombonera con la forma de la torre Eiffel, sé que te gustan mucho los dulces y chocolates –explicó Paola

-¿Y viene vacía? –dijo desilusionado Koike

-No, mira adentro –respondió sonriendo Paola

Koike abrió la bombonera y sus ojos se le iluminaron al ver la cantidad de chocolates que allí había.

-Gracias Paola –le dijo Koike

-Eres un curioso sin remedio –se lamentó resignado Kazuki

-Y tú un metiche –respondió indignado Koike

-¡Qué dijiste! –exclamó ofendido Kazuki

-Ya cálmate Kazuki –le pidió Shimano

-¿Ustedes no van a abrir sus regalos? –les preguntó Paola al resto de sus amigos

-Creo que TODOS los abriremos mañana, que es Navidad –respondió Kojiro- Gracias Paola

-Como quieran –dijo Paola, luego se dirigió a Ken- ¿Ni tú lo abrirás?

-Pienso como Kojiro –contestó Ken

-Bueno –dijo Paola, encogiéndose de hombros

-Oh, oh, Paola, creo que de la emoción se nos pasó el tiempo, ya debes irte al aeropuerto –le dijo Matsumoto, viendo su reloj

-Tienes razón –dijo Paola, percatándose de la hora

Los amigos de Paola se dispusieron a llevarla al aeropuerto. Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto los tíos de la muchacha y Genzo ya la estaban esperando.

-Genzo, ¿le dijiste a Paola a qué hora debía llegar? –le preguntó su padre

-Sí papá –respondió Genzo- Tal vez se le pasó la hora

-¡Esta muchacha! –exclamó preocupada la mamá de Genzo

-Dime hijo, ¿quién es Ken? –le preguntó su padre a Genzo

-¿Ken, un amigo de Paola –explicó nervioso su hijo

-Por como tu prima habla de él parece que es más que eso –comentó seriamente su tía

-Entendiste mal mamá

-Genzo, no nos mientas –le pidió gravemente su padre

-Está bien, está bien –contestó Genzo, no pudiendo disimular más- Ken es el novio de Paola

-¡Cómo que es su novio! –se alarmó su madre- Tu prima no tiene edad para pensar en novios

-¿Crees que no se lo dije? –comentó resignado Genzo

-¿No que Karl era su novio? –preguntó extrañado el papá de Genzo- Creí que nunca iba a poder olvidarse de él

-Fue por él que la mandamos de regreso –le recordó su esposa

-Eso fue hace mucho, ahora ella está muy emocionada con Ken –aclaró Genzo- Es por eso que quiere quedarse aquí

-Lamento que no pueda ser así –dijo su padre

-Por qué papá –preguntó intrigado Genzo

-Dado que en cualquier momento pueden volver a observarnos el hecho de que Paola no viva con nosotros siendo aun menor de edad y quieran quitárnosla nuevamente –explicó el señor Wakabayashi

-Además, como tú jugarás en Alemania, toda la familia debe estar unida –concluyó su esposa

-A Paola no le va a gustar enterarse de eso –pensó preocupado Genzo

-¿Por qué te quedaste callado? –le preguntó su padre

-Eh, es sólo que Paola no querrá volver –contestó Genzo

-Sé lo terca que es tu prima, pero si ella no entiende, la obligaremos –dijo seriamente su madre- No nos quedará otra

-Y cómo, si ella de todos modos no se dejará –les preguntó su hijo- Ella volvió más que todo por Ken y no lo piensa dejar

-Si ése muchacho Ken la quiere de verdad, comprenderá que lo mejor para ella es regresar, somos su familia –dijo su padre

-Además Paola es una niña, no puede decidir sobre su vida y menos por quedarse con un noviecito –dijo molesta su madre

-Yo se los advertí... –les respondió Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros

En ese momento llegó Paola acompañada por todos sus amigos del Toho.

-Siento llegar tarde –les dijo Paola a sus tíos

-Menos mal ya llegaste –respondió su tío

-¿Tú tienes un reloj de arena o algo así? –preguntó irónico Genzo

-Chistoso... –dijo molesta Paola

-Hola, mucho gusto –los saludó con una reverencia Kazuki

-Tíos, ellos, todos ellos, son mis amigos del Toho –los presentó Paola, indicando al aludido, mientras cada uno inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente- Kojiro Hyuga, Takeshi Sawada, Oda Shimano, Kenji Matsumoto, Kensuke Koike, Hitoshi Imai, Hanji Kawabe, Shinji Yoshida, Kaji Takashima, mi mejor amigo Kazuki Sorimachi y...Ken Wakashimazu -presentado a Ken, Paola se ruborizó

-Así que tú eres el famoso Ken –dijo sonriendo el tío de Paola

-Sí señor, mucho gusto –contestó avergonzado Ken, haciendo una reverencia

-El gusto es nuestro muchacho, nuestra sobrina habla mucho de ti –comentó seriamente la mamá de Genzo

-Me halaga señora –dijo apenado Ken

-Y cómo no va a hablar de él, si éstos dos son el uno para el otro –opinó Koike- Él tampoco deja de recordarla ni un momento

-Cállate metiche –murmuró Kazuki, sonriendo nerviosamente y dándole un pisotón a Koike

-¡Ouch, ¡por qué me pisas! –reclamó molesto Koike

-Con su permiso señores, mi amigo y yo vamos a ir a dar un paseo –dijo Matsumoto, agarrando del brazo a Koike

Matsumoto se llevó a Koike mientras éste protestaba, dejando a los demás divertidos y relajados. La tía de Paola no dejaba de mirar a Ken.

-Como falta un poco para que abordemos y tengo algo de sed, iré a comprarme un refresco, ¿ustedes no quieren? –preguntó su tía

-Yo sí tía, gracias -respondió Paola

-No gracias, está bien señora –respondieron los amigos de Paola

-Yo también quiero uno –dijo Genzo- Te acompaño mamá

-Si no te molesta quisiera que éste apuesto muchacho me acompañe –contestó su madre, agarrando a Ken de un brazo y él no se negó a acompañarla

-Ja, te dijo feo –se burló Paola XD

-Cállate –exclamó molesto Genzo

La mamá de Genzo y Ken llegaron a un kiosko, allí pidieron unos refrescos. Cuando estaban por regresar la tía de Paola lo detuvo.

-Necesito hablar contigo –le dijo seriamente


	27. Capítulo XXVII: el engaño

Capítulo XXVII:El engaño 

-Dígame –le dijo extrañado Ken

-Seré directa muchacho, ¿quieres mucho a mi sobrina? –le preguntó la mamá de Genzo

-Sí, señora –respondió muy seguro Ken

-Entonces debes convencerla para que se vaya con nosotros de regreso a Alemania –le exigió la señora

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó confundido Ken

-Ella es muy niña como para poder hablar de amor, sólo está algo emocionada contigo –le explicó la tía de Paola- Mira, lo mejor para ella es que regrese con nosotros

-Con todo respeto, lo que ella quiera o no es decisión de Paola, señora –respondió Ken

-Lo sé, pero ella piensa quedarse aquí por estar contigo

-No puedo darle la contra. La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero que se vaya

-Entiende que lo mejor para ella es estar con su familia, o sea nosotros. Ustedes son unos niños, ¿qué saben del amor, te lo repito

-Mire señora, yo...

-No pienso decirte más, pero piensa, ¿qué pueden ofrecerle aquí, ¿qué puedes ofrecerle tú? Mi sobrina está acostumbrada a comodidades y lejos de nosotros no las tendrá

-Me sorprende que usted crea que Paola es materialista –opinó indignado Ken

-No digo que lo sea, sólo que es una niña y merece lo mejor. Piénsalo

La tía de Paola se fue, dejando a Ken muy confundido.

-¿Y Ken? –le preguntó Paola, viendo llegar sola a su tía

-Se quedó comprando algunas cosas –contestó su tía, sin prestarle mucha importancia

La mamá de Genzo repartió algunos refrescos mientras lentamente llegaba Ken todavía pensativo.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tortuguita? –le dijo sonriendo Paola

-Es que me quedé leyendo una revista –disimuló Ken, sonriendo

-Qué raro, mi madre dijo que estabas comprando algunas cosas –le dijo Genzo extrañado

-¡Así es! –corroboró Ken, mirando nerviosamente a la tía de Paola- Quería comprar algunas revistas

-¿Y dónde están? –le preguntó Paola

-Ninguna me gustó, por eso no las compré, je –se excusó Ken

Por el altavoz llamaron al vuelo que debían abordar Paola, sus tíos y Genzo. Luego de despedirse de sus amigos y desearles nuevamente que la pasen bien en Navidad se disponía a seguir a sus tíos que ya se iban. Ken la detuvo agarrándola de una mano y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-¿Pasa algo? Si no me voy para siempre –le dijo Paola

-Lo sé, lo siento –se disculpó Ken, soltándola

-No te pongas así –le pidió Paola sonriéndole y abrazándolo- Volveré para entrenar contigo, ¿está bien?

-Está bien –respondió con una sonrisa Ken

Paola le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Ken la veía con tristeza, Kojiro lo notó y se acercó a hablarle.

-Qué tienes –le preguntó curioso Kojiro

-Kojiro, ¿crees que sería bueno que Paola se quede con nosotros? –le preguntó Ken sin mirar a su amigo

-Por qué no, el Toho tiene un Instituto y una Universidad excelentes, además es lo que ella quiere

-Tienes razón

-¿Por qué le preguntas eso? –le preguntó interesado Kazuki

-Es que tal vez su futuro esté en Alemania –contestó Ken pensativo

-No puedo negar que lo mejor sería que esté con ellos, pero sabes que Paola no sigue la lógica, así que por eso se quedará con nosotros –dijo Kazuki sonriendo

Se fueron, Ken seguía pensativo, más con lo que Kazuki le había dicho.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a Shizuoka, los amigos del Nankatsu de Paola la esperaban, menos Sanae, hasta Tsubasa estaba ahí. Al verlos, Paola corrió hacia ellos, y al primero que abrazó fue a Mamoru.

-Qué bueno que ya estés aquí –le dijo Mamoru

-Los extrañé mucho –dijo Paola

Los muchachos saludaron uno por uno a Paola, luego a Genzo.

-Hola Paola –la saludó algo avergonzado Tsubasa

-Hola muchachote –contestó Paola, abrazándolo como si nada hubiera pasado

Fueron hasta casa de los Wakabayashi, como era tarde, los muchachos se fueron a sus casas. Paola se acostó muy emocionada por ese lindo día, y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida abrazada al peluche que Ken le había regalado.

Al día siguiente, Genzo se levantó más temprano que todos, fue a la cocina a buscar una bolsa de papel, luego de tenerla fue al dormitorio de Paola, que todavía dormía. Sigilosamente se acercó, cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, y de su oído, infló la bolsa y la hizo reventar, con el ¡¡pum! Paola despertó muy asustada, mientras su primo reía con todas sus ganas.

-¡Maldito, me la vas a pagar! –exclamó enojada Paola, viendo reír a su primo

Paola correteó a su primo, que estaba riendo divertido. Cuando despertaron los papás de Genzo les ordenaron que se detuvieran. Luego de desayunar fueron a entregarse los regalos. Eran cosas de todo tipo, color, precio. Paola le regaló a Genzo un libro de aventura.

-¿Y por qué me regalaste este libro? –le preguntó sorprendido Genzo

-Es para cuando tengas un partido aburrido –contestó tranquilamente su prima

-Cómo se te ocurre, si me pongo a leerlo en medio partido, de seguro lOliOli

me expulsan –respondió Genzo

-Por eso, jaja

-O sea que me lo regalaste para un partido en la Selección, quieres que Ken sea titular, ¿no? –le preguntó irónicamente a Paola

-¡No es cierto! –contestó enojada la muchacha- Porque Ken puede lograr la titularidad sin ayuda mía

-Ya no discutan –les pidió la señora Wakabayashi

Después de pasar toda la mañana con su familia, por la tarde Paola fue a entregarles a sus amigos del Nankatsu sus regalos. Algunos de ellos también le tenían un regalo, por ejemplo Ryo, que le regaló una bufanda que su mamá le había tejido, en color blanco con los bordes rojos y una "N" de Nankatsu en un extremo. Paola le agradeció el gesto, pero no se puso la bufanda.

Mamoru le regaló una cajita de música con una preciosa bailarina que danzaba al compás de la melodía.

-Debiste ponerle en la tarjeta, "aun no me doy por vencido, voy a serrucharle el piso a Ken", jaja –le dijo a Mamoru, riéndose Ryo, desatando la risa general

-Ja, ja, qué chistoso –dijo molesto Mamoru

Tsubasa se acercó y le extendió un paquete. Paola lo abrió, era la camiseta del Nankatsu.

-Disculpa si no te doy algo más, pero no sabía qué comprarte –se disculpó Tsubasa

-¿Chocolates? Vaya, gracias –respondió Paola

-Espero que te gusten, eres una buena amiga y no sabía cómo expresarlo

-Mientras no le des besitos... –comentó Ryo haciéndose el desentendido

Todos los demás disimulaban la risa mientras el pobre Tsubasa estaba muy avergonzado. Paola ignoró el comentario y le agradeció el regalo. Mientras reían, alguien se acercaba al grupo.

- Hola Paola

Paola volteó a mirar a quien la saludaba: era Sanae.

-Si viniste a increparme, te diré que no estoy dispuesta a escucharte –le aclaró de mala gana Paola

-Vine a pedirte disculpas –contestó Sanae

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió la prima de Genzo

-Me equivoqué contigo, lamento haberte dicho todo lo que dije –se disculpó Sanae

-¿Dices que lo lamentas, ¿y crees que te voy a disculpar así como así? –preguntó indignada Paola

-Sé que no será fácil que me disculpes, pero sólo quería decirte cuánto lamento no haberte escuchado –le explicó Sanae- Feliz Navidad -le extendió un regalo

-¿Para mi, si yo no te traje nada –le dijo Paola, sin agarrar el regalo

-Eso no importa, mi regalo tampoco es algo maravilloso –respondió Sanae

Paola tomó el paquete.

-Gracias –contestó la muchacha

-Espero que te guste, la cosí yo misma –le dijo Sanae

Paola miró muy seria a Sanae, luego, sin mostrar ninguna emoción la abrazó, como si fuera parte del protocolo.

-Feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad amiga –le respondió Sanae

-¡Bravo, hasta que se reconciliaron –exclamó emocionado Ryo

-Yo no dije que la disculpaba –contestó Paola, soltando a la muchacha del Nankatsu

Todos miraron extrañados a Paola al escuchar lo último.

-Una cosa es tener buen espíritu navideño y otra muy diferente que tenga que disculparla –explicó seriamente Paola

-Orgullosa como ella sola –dijo fastidiado su primo

-Estabas mejor de espectador –comentó molesta Paola

-Eres una odiosa, nadie va a rogarte por tu amistad –respondió Genzo

-Ni yo rogaré por la amistad de nadie –concluyó su prima

-Vamos Paola, no seas así –le pidió Ryo

-Cómo así, ¿odiosa? –preguntó ofendida Paola

-Un poco –comentó Shingo

-Discúlpala, ella está arrepentida –le dijo Hajime

-Todos somos amigos, ¿no? –dijo optimista Kisugi

-No, no todos –aclaró Paola- Ella no es mi amiga

-¡Por qué le ruegan, Paola no es la octava maravilla del mundo para que le rueguen –se burló Genzo

-¡Cállate! –exclamó enojada su prima

Paola, de mal humor, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su casa.

-No vayas, déjala –le dijo Genzo a su amigo, impidiendo que Mamoru vaya tras ella

-Pero Genzo –dijo Mamoru apenado

-Será mejor que yo hable con ella –les dijo Sanae

-No, tú menos que nadie –contestó Genzo- Saben cómo es de orgullosa, ya déjenla, se le pasará

Paola se fue, llegó a su casa y entró aun muy molesta. Se dirigió a su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama, abrazó el peluche de Ken y se quedó pensativa.

-Así que mi amistad no es tan importante, así que soy una odiosa, ¡sabía que los del Toho eran mejores! –exclamó furiosa

Tocaron la puerta, era una sirvienta que le indicaba que tenía una llamada. Paola agarró el teléfono.

-¿Hola? –contestó la muchacha

- Feliz Navidad

-¿Karl? –preguntó extrañada Paola

-Qué bueno que me reconozcas –respondió petulante Karl

-Sí, que bueno, porque tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente –contestó enojada ella

-¿De qué?

-¡Por qué demonios les dijiste a los franceses que me vigilaran! –le reclamó Paola al alemán

-Cuáles franceses –se hizo el distraído Karl

-No te hagas el desentendido, me refiero a Pierre y Napoleón, lo sabes perfectamente

-Así que te fueron con el chisme –dijo molesto el Kaiser

-Ningún chisme, ¡respóndeme!

-Sólo quería cuidarte, discúlpame si lo que hice estuvo mal –se excusó indignado el muchacho

-¿Por qué querías cuidarme? –le preguntó sorprendida ante tal respuesta, calmando su enojo

-Eres una de las pocas cosas valiosas que me quedan –respondió Karl

-No soy una cosa –aclaró Paola

-Sabes lo que quiero decir –dijo Karl- No quiero que te pase nada malo

-Bueno, gracias por eso

-¿La pasaste bien? –le preguntó cambiando de tono

-La verdad sí, ayer –contestó Paola- Hoy no tanto

-¿Cuándo regresarás a Alemania?

-No pienso regresar, le pediré a mis tíos que me dejen quedar en Japón

-Junto a tus amigos –infirió molesto Karl

-Así es

-Bien, no pienso opinar –se abstuvo el Kaiser- Sólo quiero despedirme diciendo que los muchachos te mandan muchos saludos y te felicitan por Navidad

-Gracias, a ellos también diles que les deseo que la pasen bien

-Adiós, Paola –se despidió Karl, algo perturbado

-Adiós –respondió fríamente Paola

----------------------------------------------------------

Después de Año Nuevo, Paola regresó de Shizuoka con toda la idea de establecerse en el Instituto. Sus tíos le dijeron que tenían que arreglarlo poco a poco, entonces ella se dedicó a entrenar con Ken. Él se veía algo extraño, distante, distraído, pero Paola no le prestaba mucha importancia porque para ella con tenerlo ahí era más que suficiente. Cada día ella mejoraba más, aunque Ken era muy exigente, ya habían pasado 3 semanas de su entrenamiento.

-¡Vamos, deténla! –gritó Ken, pateando un balón

Pateó el balón fuera, y como ya no quedaban balones cerca, Paola tuvo que ir a recoger los que pudo para continuar. Ken la miraba triste y pensaba en una conversación con su padre, en la que él le dijo que una muchachita tan joven no debe separarse de su familia, y que lo mejor para ella sería regresar a Alemania. Obviamente él no pudo plantearle a su padre que ella se quería quedar por él.

-¡Eh Ken, ¡despierta! –le dijo Paola

Ken reaccionó y vio a Paola frente a él.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó preocupada

-¡Claro que no! –respondió enojado- ¡Vas a volver a tu puesto o no!

Paola se encogió de hombros y regresó a la portería. Ken comenzó a patear con todas sus fuerzas, Paola trataba de parar los balones pero no podía.

-¡Qué diablos estás haciendo! –le gritó furioso Ken

-¡Qué te pasa! –reclamó Paola

-¡Si no puedes parar esos tiros tan sencillos entonces no eres una buena portera!

-¡Estoy tratando! –se excusó Paola

-¡No es suficiente, ¿sabes qué? –le dijo fastidiado- Yo me voy, no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo

-¡Ken! –lo llamó Paola, pero él no le hizo caso

Paola trató de seguirlo, pero no pudo, se fue muy rápido. Además su orgullo tampoco se lo permitió. Muy enojada fue a cambiarse, cuando ya salía con su maletín una muchacha de cabello negro largo, de ojos oscuros, esbelta, muy bonita y que se veía coqueta se le acercó, tendría unos 16 años.

-Oye niña, espera –le dijo a Paola

A Paola no le gustó nada el tonito de la muchacha, eso la enfureció más, pero tuvo que responder con educación.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo fastidiada Paola (vaya, qué educada XD)

-Dime, ¿conoces a Ken?

-Sí, por qué –contestó impacientada Paola

-Lo estoy buscando, me dijo que estaría por aquí

-El muy cretino ya se fue, ¿lo necesitabas urgentemente? –le preguntó Paola

-Casi, es que quedamos en cenar juntos hoy en mi casa –respondió contenta la otra muchacha- Voy a presentarle a mis padres

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó extrañada Paola

-Porque es mi novio, por qué más –aclaró en tono de "obvio" su interlocutora

Paola sentía que el mundo caía sobre ella, ¿cómo que ella era novia de Ken?

-¿Estás hablando de Ken Wakashimazu? –le preguntó sorprendida Paola

-Sí, de él –aclaró la muchacha

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó con voz entrecortada la prima de Genzo

-Kaoru

De pronto, Ken apareció para pedirle disculpas a Paola, pero no pudo, porque en cuanto la otra muchacha lo vio corrió a abrazarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó ante la atónita mirada de Paola. La pobre muchacha respiró hondamente y pasó por el lado de la pareja.

-Ahí te dejo los balones –le dijo Paola, apretando los puños

Paola quería correr, pero no lo hizo, muy diplomáticamente salió de la cancha. Caminó mucho, por calles que ni reconocía porque su mente no la tenía en la idea de no perderse, sólo de alejarse de ahí.

Poco a poco comenzó a flaquear, las lágrimas la traicionaron. Cuando ya no pudo mantenerse de pie se sentó, y apoyada en una pared abrazando sus piernas, ocultando su rostro, lloró en silencio.

-No puede ser...me engañó... –se lamentó tristemente Paola

Mientras ella se iba, en la cancha, Ken se zafó de la muchacha.

-¡Qué demonios haces Kaoru!

-Es sólo que...

-Te dije que no quería nada contigo

-Vamos Ken, no puedo creer que prefieras a esa niñita

-Esa niñita, como dices, es a quien quiero

Ken se fue muy molesto ante la mirada burlona de la muchacha. Paola, después de un rato de estar sentada, se paró y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta llegar a la ciudad. Yoshida paseaba con su novia y vio a su amiga, se acercó a ella muy sonriente, pero al verla con los ojos llorosos, se preocupó.

-Paola, ¿te sucedió algo? –le preguntó Yoshida

Paola abrazó a su amigo con mucha tristeza, pero no lloró.

-YOshida, necesito que me digas algo –le suplicó Paola

-Lo que quieras –respondió su amigo

-¿Conoces a alguna Kaoru?

-Sí, es una amiga de Ken –reconoció Yoshida

-¿Amiga?

La novia de Kenji se acercó y se preocupó al ver a Paola.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Naoko

-Paola, ¿conoces a Naoko? –la presentó Yoshida

-Ah sí, hola –contestó Paola, tratando de sonreír

-Hola –saludó Naoko- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes –respondió Paola, limpiándose las lágrimas

-Paola me preguntó por Kaoru, ¿la conoces no? –le comentó Yoshida

-Ah sí, la amiga de Ken –recordó Naoko- Aunque me dijeron por ahí que son más que amigos. Incluso un día yo los vi juntos

Kenji no sabía cómo hacer callar a su novia después de haber metido la pata.

-Naoko, por favor –le pidió su novio

-Qué dije, ¿dije algo malo? –preguntó apenada Naoko

-Déjala Toshiya, es la verdad ¿no es así? –reconoció tristemente Paola

-Hasta donde yo sé, sí –dijo Naoko

-Paola, no creo que... –le trató de decir su amigo

-No te excuses –le pidió Paola- Mira, me quiero ir al hotel

-Te acompañamos –se ofreció su amigo

-Nada de eso, vé con tu novia

-No dejaré que te vayas sola, además Kenji me contó que no eres buena ubicándote en las calles –le dijo Naoko

-No, je –respondió Paola, esbozando una sonrisa

Kenji y Naoko acompañaron a Paola hasta su hotel. Ella estaba alojada sola porque su familia se había quedado en Shizuoka.

-Lamento lo que te dije –se disculpó Naoko- Yo no sabía que tú eras Paola, la novia de Ken

-No tienes por qué disculparte –respondió Paola

-¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte sola? –le preguntó Yoshida preocupado

-Sí, estoy segura –contestó firmemente su amiga

Se despidió de sus amigos, entró en su habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta se sentó ahí mismo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Muy enojado Yoshida llamó a casa de Ken, él le contestó.

-¡Deja de gritar que no te entiendo! –le pidió confundido Ken

-¡Eres de lo peor! –lo recriminó Yoshida

-Espera un momento que eso sí lo entendí –contestó ofendido su compañero

-¡Cómo pudiste lastimar a Paola! –siguió protestando Yoshida- ¡Te dije que debías alejar a esa víbora y no me hiciste caso!

-¡Eres un desgraciado! –protestó Naoko, quitándole el teléfono a su novio

Yoshida volvió a agarrar el teléfono.

-No los entiendo –les dijo Ken

-¿Ah no? –preguntó indignado Yoshida- Pues vé al hotel de Paola y la encontrarás muy triste por tu culpa

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó Ken

-Paola está muy mal porque le dijeron que tu novia es Kaoru –le aclaró Yoshida

-Eso no es cierto –respondió Ken

-Eso dícelo a ella

Yoshida colgó muy enojado, y como no podía quedarse con la rabia contenida, llamó a Kazuki y le contó todo. En cuanto él escuchó que su amiga estaba mal fue a verla. Al llegar al hotel vio a Ken afuera, golpeando la puerta, tratando que Paola le abriera la puerta.

-¡Vete de aquí! –le exigió enojado Kazuki

-No me voy, tengo que hablar con ella –le dijo Ken

-¡Te dijimos que Kaoru era una arpía! –respondió Kazuki gritando furioso

Como se escuchaba en todo el pasillo y Paola continuaba sentada cerca de la puerta, también escuchaba todo.

-Cálmate, ¿sí? –le pidió Ken

-No te entiendo, ¡dijiste que la querías mucho, eres un...!

-¡Basta de insultos!

-Querías consolarte con Kaoru por olvidar a Paola, ¿no? Dime, ¿lo conseguiste?

-Entiéndeme

-No te entiendo, ¿por qué desde hace un tiempo cambiaste de actitud? –le preguntó Kazuki

-Paola es una niña, ¿no lo entiendes? –le dijo Ken

Paola abrió la puerta y miró con dureza a Ken.

-Así que era cierto... –dijo desilusionada Paola, mirando a Ken con dureza

-Paola... –murmuró preocupado Kazuki

-Bien, bien –dijo Paola, armándose de valor- No voy a obligarte a estar conmigo porque no vale la pena

-Déjame hablar –le pidió Ken

-¿Qué me vas a decir, escuché todo

-Lo hice por ti –trató de explicarle Ken

-¿Por mi? –preguntó sarcástica Paola- O sea que de paso que me pones de cornuda, tengo que agradecerte

-No te conviene estar conmigo

-Ya me doy cuenta, todo lo que decían acerca de que eres un mujeriego es cierto

-Entonces por qué me reclamas –le preguntó ofendido Ken

-Tienes razón, no sé por qué, si en realidad yo también te usé

-Cómo que me usaste –le preguntó extrañado Ken

-Es que no podía sacarme del corazón a Karl, y como dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo... –dijo burlona Paola

-Basta los dos, saben que lo que dicen no es cierto –exclamó Kazuki nervioso

-Lo mejor para ti es regresar a Alemania –opinó Ken

-Tienes toda la razón, es lo mejor –lo apoyó Paola- Allí Karl me espera, ¿no?

-Así es, ése alemán está a tu altura, ¿no? –dijo irónico Ken- Al menos su dinero sí le alcanza para comprarte...

Ante la respuesta Paola le dio una cachetada a Ken, que le dolió en el alma.

-¡No te permito! –le dijo Paola ofendida

-Paola, ya basta –le pidió Kazuki, agarrando a su amiga

-¡Por lo menos él sí vale la pena, y no me interesa por su dinero si es lo que te preocupa –gritó Paola

-Mejor entremos –le dijo Kazuki, tratando de llevársela

-¡Me iré con él, sí, pero no por su dinero, si no porque él sí me quiere –contestó furiosa Paola- Él no me trata como a una niña. Y tú, mejor vete con tu vieja

-Será mejor que te tranquilices –le pidió Kazuki, llevando a Paola hacia el dormitorio

-Una cosa más, gracias –le dijo sarcástica a Ken- Gracias por el tiempo que perdiste conmigo enseñándome, lo único que lamento es que me diste mucho como para que no te interese. Y yo creyendo que lo hacías por mí

-Entra –le ordenó Kazuki a su amiga

Kazuki metió a Paola en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Ken los vio entrar, cuando la puerta se cerró se apoyó en ella muy triste.

-Sí lo hice por ti, porque te quiero mucho –dijo lamentándose Ken

Acarició la puerta con cariño y luego se fue. Adentro, Kazuki acostó a Paola mientras iba por un vaso de agua para calmarla. Paola salió hacia el balcón de su dormitorio, tenía un bonito barandal de mármol de unos 30cm de ancho. Miró hacia abajo, quería dejar escapar su dolor, quería sentirse libre. Kazuki volvió con ella y casi se desmaya al verla parada, descalza, encima del barandal con los brazos extendidos (tipo Rose en "Titanic", bueno, no tanto).

-¡Paola, no! –gritó Kazuki, asustada Paola perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia abajo

Kazuki corrió horrorizado hacia ella y la vio colgada del barandal, casi por caerse.

-¡Kazuki, ayúdame! –le pidió Paola aterrorizada

Kazuki le extendió un brazo y la subió, ambos estaban muy asustados. Paola abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, así se quedaron unos minutos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó exaltado Kazuki

-No, nunca más estaré bien –contestó tristemente Paola

-No me digas que te ibas a lanzar –le reprochó su amigo

-¡Claro que no, sólo quería sentirme libre

-Me asustaste

Mientras Kazuki la abrazaba con cariño por la preocupación que le había causado, ella no correspondía al abrazo y miraba como ida al vacío.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII: dura decisión

Capítulo XXVIII:Dura decisión 

Al día siguiente, temprano, Genzo llegaba al hotel donde estaba su prima, porque Kazuki habría creído conveniente llamarlo el día anterior.

-Hola Kazuki –lo saludó seriamente Genzo, mientras entraba en la habitación

-Qué bueno que llegaste –respondió Kazuki

-¿Y Paola?

-Todavía duerme

-No entendí bien lo que me dijiste por teléfono

-No pude decírtelo todo por teléfono –explicó apenado Kazuki

-¿Decirme qué? –preguntó preocupado Genzo- ¿Le pasó algo a Paola?

-Mejor siéntate –le pidió el amigo de su prima

Genzo se sentó en una silla cercana, mientras Kazuki lo veía nervioso.

-Dime de una vez –le dijo nervioso Genzo

-Te pido que no cometas una locura después que te cuente esto

-¡Habla ya! –exclamó impacientado el primo de Paola

-Ayer Paola se puso muy mal, estaba muy triste porque discutió con Ken

-No me digas que por un capricho suyo –contestó más calmado Genzo

-Ningún capricho –aclaró entristedido Kazuki- Ken, al parecer porque no me consta, la engañó y Paola se enteró

Genzo se paró de un brinco y agarró a Kazuki de la camisa.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó enojado Genzo

-Si me sueltas te cuento –contestó asustado Kazuki

-Está bien, continúa –le pidió Genzo, soltándolo

-Paola se enteró que Ken estaba con alguien más, además de ella –le contó Kazuki, arreglándose la camisa

-¡Le advertí que no la lastimara, ¡voy a matarlo! –amenazó Genzo furioso, apretando los puños

Antes que Genzo pudiera dar un paso para dirigirse hacia fuera, Paola, que se había levantado por sus gritos, lo miraba seriamente.

-No tienes que ir a ninguna parte Genzo, yo ya lo arreglé –dijo fríamente Paola

-Déjame, ¡Ken sabrá que de ti no se burla nadie! –gritó Genzo

-¡Ya déjalo así! –exigió Paola impaciente

Genzo miró asombrado a su prima que se veía muy segura de lo que decía.

-Mañana mismo regreso a Alemania, ustedes si quieren quédense –prosiguió Paola- Sé que no quería dejar a mis amigos, pero no voy a permanecer aquí

-No escapes nuevamente, enfréntalo –le pidió Kazuki

-No escapo Kazuki, sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad –explicó intranquila Paola

-Hablaré con mis padres para irnos hoy mismo –djio Genzo decidido

-Está bien –respondió su prima- Voy a vestirme

Paola fue a vestirse. Cuando tendía su cama vio el peluche que Ken le había dado y lo tiró al cesto de basura. Kazuki entró para ayudarla en algo, al ver el peluche lo recogió.

-Llamé a los muchachos para que vengan a despedirse...nuevamente –dijo suspirando Kazuki

-No tenías que hacerlo –contestó la muchacha, sin mirarlo

-¿Se te cayó al basurero? –le preguntó Kazuki, mostrándole el peluche

-No, yo lo boté

-Pero Paola...

-Si quieres quédatelo –le dijo, terminando de acomodar su almohada

-Ken te lo dio –le recordó su amigo

-¡Ni lo nombres! –exclamó enojada Paola, mirándolo fijamente

Tocaron la puerta, Genzo abrió, eran Koike y Matsumoto, que después de saludarlo fueron hacia el dormitorio de Paola.

-Hola –saludó sonriente Koike

-Hola muchachos –contestó seria Paola

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó Matsumoto- Yoshida nos contó que...

-Sí –respondió secamente Paola

Genzo entró en la habitación.

-Paola, voy al aeropuerto a recoger a mis padres, ya vuelvo –le dijo su primo

-Bueno –respondió Paola

Genzo se fue. Los muchachos ayudaban a su amiga a guardar sus cosas. Sonó el teléfono, Koike contestó.

-Hola

-¿Está Paola?

-Sí, ¿quién habla?

-Karl

-¿El Kaiser? –preguntó sorprendido Koike

-El mismo, disculpa ¿quién habla? –preguntó Karl

-Kensuke Koike, un amigo de Paola

-Ah, hola –respondió con fastidio Karl- ¿Podría hablar con ella?

-No sé si puedas, ella está muy triste –explicó apenado Koike

-Por qué –preguntó intrigado el Kaiser

-Porque el novio la engañó, por qué más

-¿Hablas de Ken? –dijo Karl, muy interesado en lo que Kensuke le decía

-De quién si no

-¿Cómo que la engañó?

-Cómo te digo para que me entiendas –analizó Koike- Le puso los cuernos, le sacó la vuelta, se burló de ella…¿ya quedó claro?

-¿Me comunicas con ella?

-Un momento –respondió educadamente Koike, luego fue a buscar a su amiga

-Paola, el Kaiser está al teléfono y dice que quiere hablar contigo –le dijo Koike, desde la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga

-Gracias Kensuke –respondió Paola

Paola fue a levantar el auricular con desgano.

-Karl –dijo Paola sin mucha emoción

-Hola, ¿estás bien? Tu amigo me dijo que Ken te hizo una canallada

Ante el comentario Paola miró con reproche a Koike.

-No pienso contarte, no tengo ánimos –contestó aburrida Paola

-Tu Nana me dijo que regresarás con tus tíos, ¿no ibas a quedarte en Japón?

-Los planes cambiaron, no preguntes más

-Espero que tengan un buen viaje –dijo con cierta ironía Karl- Por cierto, Marie te espera para enfrentarte

-Dile que no coma ansias –respondió desafiante Paola

-Se lo diré. Adiós

Karl colgó. En ese momento él se encontraba con Kalsh y Müller.

-Jajaja –comenzó a reír Karl después de colgar

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó extrañado Kalsh

-Las cosas me salieron bien y sin que tenga que ver nada en el asunto –dijo divertido Karl

-No entiendo –comentó confundido Müller

-Ken engañó a Paola y ella no quiere saber más de él –explicó sonriendo Karl

-No le veo lo bueno, ése imbécil me las pagará cuando lo vea –dijo molesto Kalsh

-No si antes me lo encuentro yo –comentó enojado Müller, golpeando su puño contra su otra mano

-Cálmense, ella está de vuelta...con nosotros –aclaró Karl triunfante

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Paola colgó y siguió guardando sus cosas sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Más tarde llegaron Kojiro y los demás que se habían enterado del problema, obviamente no mencionaron a Ken. Paola les hablaba con afecto, pero no sonrió ni un momento. Cuando llegaron sus tíos y Genzo, Paola se despidió de sus amigos con un abrazo, aunque ésta despedida era muy seca, ellos la recibieron con cariño.

Se fueron al aeropuerto, todos sus amigos querían verla entrar hacia el avión. Entre ellos alguien se abrió paso bruscamente, era Ken.

-¡Perdóname! –gritó Ken observándola por el vidrio

Paola entró en el avión sin mirar a ninguna parte, sabía que si observaba a sus amigos ahí se pondría a llorar y no tendría el valor de irse. Todos sus amigos tenían la esperanza que cuando a Paola se le pase el dolor volvería con ellos, al menos, eso esperaban.

Uno a uno se fueron, Kazuki se quedó parado tras de Ken, cuando él volteó extendió su brazo, dándole el peluche de Paola.

-Toma, Paola no lo quería más –le dijo secamente Kazuki, sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Por qué me lo das? –le preguntó extrañado Ken

-Supongo que para que lo guardes o se lo regales a alguien más –respondió irónico Kazuki

-Eres injusto conmigo

-No voy a discutir contigo –dijo fastidiado Kazuki, marchándose

Ken agarró el peluche y se quedó con él en la mano, muy triste.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Paola llegó a Alemania sus amigos la esperaban. Paola los vio y los abrazó secamente, como si no sintiera nada.

-Qué bueno tenerte aquí –comentó emocionado Kalsh

-No durará mucho –respondió fríamente la muchacha

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó intrigado Karl

-Dile a tu hermana que si yo acepté su reto, ella debe aceptar el lugar que yo establezca –le dijo mirándolo fijamente

-¿Y qué lugar eliges? –le preguntó Karl

-Dile que en 2 días la veo en París –contestó marchándose Paola- Adiós

Paola no dijo más y se fue, se subió al automóvil de sus tíos y se fue con ellos, dejando a Karl y los demás atónitos.

Llegó a su casa, su Nana la recibió muy emocionada, ella no le dijo nada cariñoso, sólo le dio un beso con frialdad y se fue a encerrar a su dormitorio. Durante ése día no quería comer, no salía. Ni Genzo pudo sacarla de su encierro. Su primo ya les había contado a sus padres del motivo de su tristeza, pero no hicieron nada, preferían dejarla sola. Sólo su tía sentía algo de remordimiento, pero sabía que lo que había hecho era por su bien.

Al día siguiente, temprano y con autorización de sus tíos, partió hacia París junto con Genzo, para enfrentar ahí a Marie. Al llegar al aeropuerto vio a su madre, corrió a abrazarla, pero no dijo nada. Saludó educadamente a Philippe y después de presentarles a su primo, se fue con ellos.

Al entrar a su casa sintió nostalgia, entró a su dormitorio, fue directamente hacia el balcón, desde donde contemplaba el vacío. Genzo se acercó y se paró junto a ella.

-Bonita vista, aunque no se vé mucho –comentó Genzo

-He ahí lo encantador

-¿Lista para enfrentar a Marie?

-Hace mucho que estoy lista

-Estaré apoyándote, lo sabes

-Lo sé, gracias Genzo –respondió Paola, sin mirar a su primo, pero con un dejo de cariño que complació al muchacho

Minutos después, Sabrina los llamaba a cenar. Cuando se encontraban en media comida tocaron el timbre, era Napoleón, que luego de saludar a Philippe, entró en el comedor. Paola al verlo se paró y fue a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Le invitaron a cenar con ellos. Napoleón reconoció a Genzo, habló algo con él, pero no mucho, porque ambos se caían antipáticos, cosa que a Paola poco le importó.

Después de cenar Paola salió con Napoleón, que la miraba extrañado por su seriedad, y entraron en su dormitorio.

-Estás muy seria, qué te pasó –le pregunto Napoleón

-Algo, que me hizo madurar de repente –contestó fríamente Paola, acercándose a la ventana

-¿Tiene que ver con Ken? –preguntó Napoleón, acercándose a ella

-¿Karl te lo contó? –le preguntó sorprendida su amiga

-No es difícil darse cuenta que no puedes estar triste por algo más –explicó tranquilamente Napoleón

-Me engañó y ya –especificó Paola

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-No quiero hablar del asunto –le pidió Paola seriamente

-Está bien, pero no nos castigues borrando la sonrisa de tu rostro –dijo Napoleón

-Ya no tengo motivos para sonreír, lo siento

Napoleón abrazó a su amiga, que estaba tiesa como un palo.

-Llorar no es malo –le dijo su amigo

-Pero es de débiles –aclaró Paola

-Óyeme, aquí el duro debo ser yo, no tú –respondió Napoleón, tomándola por los brazos y mirándola fijamente- Por cierto, la nariz se te vé mejor

-Hace días que me quitaron la cosa que la cubría, ahora no me duele –dijo Paola, tocándose la nariz

-Mañana es tu gran reto, ¿lista?

-Siempre estoy lista –contestó irónica Paola

-Olvidé por un momento con quién hablaba –contestó Napoleón, soltándola y esbozanzo una sonrisa

-Quiero que mañana no dejes de jugar como sabes –le pidió Paola

-¿Y cómo será el juego?

-Marie jugará con los alemanes, yo con ustedes –explicó Paola, sentándose sobre su cama

-Así que convenciste a Pierre –le dijo Napoleón, sentándose junto a ella

-Si tú no quieres...

-Será divertido jugar a tu lado, amiga –resaltó Napoleón

-Gracias, Napoleón –dijo Paola con cierta ternura

Paola abrazó a Napoleón, pero no expresaba nada. Se soltaron cuando escucharon los aplausos de alguien.

-¡Bravo! ahora niéguenme que se hacían cariñitos a escondidas –dijo sonriendo Pierre

-Hola Pierre –saludó Paola

-No seas mal pensado –dijo fastidiado Napoleón ¬¬

-No insistiré con el tema –respondió pícaramente Pierre- Sólo espero que mañana des un buen partido

-Lo haré y todo gracias a ustedes dos –les dijo Paola

-Creí que tu amigo Ken te ayudaría –comentó Napoleón

-Lo hizo, y creo que ya le agradecí lo suficiente

-Mejor ya vete a descansar, nos veremos mañana –le dijo Napoleón

-Está bien –accedió la muchacha

-Eh, espera –le dijo Pierre, extendiéndole una bolsa- Toma, no pude envolverla, pero igual vale la pena que la veas

-Una camiseta de Francia –dijo sorprendida Paola, al ver lo que había en la bolsa

-Debemos uniformar, ¿no te parece? –le dijo Pierre

-Jugarás como una auténtica francesa –comentó divertido Napoleón

-Espero dejar en alto la camiseta. Gracias Pierre...


	29. Capítulo XXIX: Paola vs Marie

Capítulo XXIX:Paola Wakabayashi vs Marie Schneider 

Al día siguiente, Paola y Genzo llegaban a la cancha. Pierre, Napoleón y el portero francés (al que llamaremos August porque no recuerdo el nombre) los esperaban ya cambiados con los uniformes de su selección. Paola se acercó a ellos, se quitó el deportivo que tenía porque abajo tenía ya su uniforme.

-Qué práctica –la halagó burlón Pierre

-Hola Pierre –lo saludó Genzo

-Genzo Wakabayashi, qué gusto volver a verte –dijo amablemente Pierre

-Hola –saludó a Genzo de mala gana Napoleón

-Hola –contestó con el mismo tono Genzo

-Espero que me quede bien, Philippe me dio el resto del uniforme –les dijo Paola, mostrándoles la camiseta que ya se había puesto

-Te ves bien –la aduló Pierre

-Personalmente creo que te verías mejor con el uniforme de Japón –opinó seriamente su primo

-Para gustos no hay disgustos –contestó Paola, encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Hola! –se escuchó saludar

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver, eran Karl, Müller, Schester, Kalsh, Otto y por supuesto, Marie.

-¡Qué puntuales, eso me alegra –les dijo Karl

Marie enrojeció al ver a Genzo, Paola no le prestó importancia. Ambas se miraron con ojos de odio. Los alemanes saludaron a su amiga, luego a Genzo y a los franceses.

-Napoleón, sólo espero que no te alteres –comentó Müller

-Ya comenzaste a alterarme con ese comentario –respondió fastidiado Napoleón ¬¬

-Jueguen limpio Napoleón –le pidió Otto

-Dejen de atacarme -dijo indignado el aludido

-Bien Kalsh, decidiremos con la moneda si juegas tú o yo –le dijo Schester

Lanzó la moneda, Kalsh ganó, dejando con las ganas de jugar a Schester. Los alemanes se cambiaron y calentaron, al igual que los franceses, antes de jugar. Genzo sería el árbitro. Cuando ya estaban listos Genzo llamó a las capitanas al sorteo.

-Será un partido de dos tiempos de 30 minutos, ¿de acuerdo? –les dijo Genzo

-De acuerdo –aceptó Paola

-Por mi no hay problema, en uno o dos tiempos voy a hacerla trizas –se burló Marie

-Cállate estúpida, ya veremos quién es mejor –dijo alterada Paola

Se colocaron en posición, sólo jugarían en media cancha (claro, sólo eran 8). August, Pierre, Napoleón y Paola por el equipo francés; Müller, Kalsh, Karl y Marie por Alemania. La gente poco a poco se acercaba curiosa al verlos uniformados, y corrió como reguero de pólvora la noticia del partido cuando reconocieron al Kaiser y a Pierre.

Genzo dio por iniciado el partido, Pierre tocó para Paola, la cual avanzó sin problemas ante Kalsh.

-¡Qué haces Kalsh! –le gritó molesto Karl

-No puedo lastimarla –respondió apenado Kalsh

-Lo siento por ti, Kalsh –dijo Paola sin detenerse

Paola tocó para Pierre al no poder avanzar ante Karl. Pierre se topó con Marie, quien con mucha dificultad le arrebató el balón. Paola corrió hacia ella, se barrió, no pudo detenerla, pateó, pero el balón se topó con el pecho de Napoleón que lo detuvo y pasó para Pierre. Karl le ganó el balón a Pierre y corría hacia la portería, su hermana le gritaba que le cediera el balón. Karl no lo hizo, miró a Paola y tocó con suavidad el balón hacia ella.

-Demuéstrame lo que sabes –la retó Karl

-Espero que no te arrepientas –respondió Paola, cogiendo el balón

-Hazlo –le dijo el Kaiser

Paola corrió con el balón dejando a Karl atrás porque no tenía intenciones de detenerla.

-¡Idiota, qué hiciste! –lo recriminó su hermana

Paola pasó a Kalsh, estaba sola frente a la portería, frente a Müller.

-Demuéstrame lo que sabes amiguita –le dijo Müller, colocado en posición de defensa

-¡Allá vá! –gritó Paola, pateando con todas las fuerzas que tenía

El balón dio un giro extraño, Müller se tiró, el balón rozó sus dedos y se dirigía al fondo del arco, pero...dio al poste y afuera.

-¡Rayos! –maldijo Paola

-No lo haces mal, pero para ganarle a Marie tendrás que hacer más que eso –le dijo Karl, que se había acercado a ella

El partido continuó, se jugaba más en lo que era medio campo porque Pierre y Karl no dejaban pasar el balón de esa posición. Marie agarró el balón, corrió hacia el arco, pateó, pero una gran atajada del portero francés impidió que anotara el gol. El portero la cedió a Paola que estaba frente a la portería, hizo un amague de patear, Karl estaba sobre ella para arrebatarle el balón, Paola sonrió maliciosamente y le dio un pase perfecto a Napoleón, quien tiró de inmejorable posición frente a la portería, porque Müller había salido y estaba descolocado.

-Caíste Kaiser –dijo burlona Paola

Napoleón tiró y anotó el gol para Francia, fue a festejar con Paola por el gran pase.

-Fue un pase perfecto –la halagó Napoleón

-Gracias Loui -contestó su amiga complacida

-Ustedes dos son de temer –opinó irónico Pierre

-Me alegra que lo reconozcas –dijo sobradora Paola

Paola pasó por el lado de Marie que no lo podía creer, hasta ahora no se había enfrentado una a una contra Paola, pero ella ya le llevaba ventaja. El primer tiempo terminó, Otto recriminó a los de su equipo, menos a Karl, y tampoco pudo decirle nada a Marie porque era ella la que le gritaba a su hermano por la estupidez de no darle el balón. Müller se sentía avergonzado, pero con la decisión de no hacerse anotar ni un gol más.

En el otro bando hablaban acerca de sus aciertos y de sus errores. Paola habló con August, él la miró extrañado, pero asintió luego con la cabeza. Momentos después Paola aparecía con un uniforme de portera, calzándose los guantes que Napoleón le había regalado en Navidad. Pierre le sonrió, no se opuso a que jugara de portera, Napoleón tampoco.

Entraron nuevamente a la cancha, Genzo fue a hablar con su prima.

-Qué estás haciendo –le reclamó Genzo

-Cambiando de puesto, ¿por? –le respondió Paola, sin prestarle mucha importancia

-Van a lastimarte –le dijo Genzo preocupado

-Las heridas físicas no duelen tanto como las del alma, así que no te preocupes –le explicó su prima, terminando de acomodarse los guantes

Genzo no insistió más y dejó a su prima en la portería. Marie sonrió maliciosamente al verla en esa posición, los demás alemanes se sorprendieron al verla allí.

Comenzó el segundo tiempo, la misión de los franceses ahora era no dejar pasar a los alemanes hacia la portería de Paola. August ahora reemplazaba a Paola. La gente vitoreaba a los "locales".

Obviamente pasar el muro francés de Pierre y Napoleón no era tarea sencilla, ni siquiera para Karl. Marie se veía muy molesta. Schester (que reemplazó a Kalsh para el segundo tiempo) tiró desde 20 metros, pero Paola detuvo su tiro con facilidad. Le pasó el balón a Napoleón, que no pudo frente al Kaiser, éste le pasó el balón hacia su hermana, que se había desmarcado de Pierre y August. Tiró, Paola intuyó el lado al que se dirigía el balón, pudo agarrarlo, pero la fuerza del tiro venció sus manos y se concretó el empate alemán. Marie la miraba con burla, Paola se levantó, se frotó algo la mano derecha y habló muy decidida con la alemana.

-Buen tiro, lástima que no vayas a anotar más –dijo sarcástica Paola

Marie regresó molesta por el comentario. Pierre tocó el balón hacia August, éste avanzó, pero tocó hacia atrás al ver a Schester que iba a marcarlo. Napoleón la agarró y avanzó, le hizo un caño a Marie, que la molestó más de lo que estaba y avanzó. Se la pasó a Pierre, que tiró, pero una gran atajada de Müller impidió que anotara.

El partido transcurría nuevamente en media cancha, con el gran muro de contención de los franceses que tenían más el balón. Faltaba poco para que el partido terminara, Karl le quitó el balón a August, avanzó, iba a tirar pero prefirió dársela a Marie, al fin que era su duelo. Marie avanzaba confiada, cuando le iba a agradecer el pase a su hermano no se percató que Paola corría a su encuentro y que se había barrido. Cuando Marie la vio trató de saltar, y se libró de Paola, al menos eso creía, porque cuando su pie de apoyo tocó el piso al caer del salto, se topó con el pie de Paola que se barría nuevamente. Marie cayó pesadamente en el piso, agarrándose el tobillo izquierdo con un gesto de dolor evidente, maldiciendo a Paola.

-¡Maldita, lo hiciste a propósito! –decía adolorida Marie

Paola se paró junto a ella y la miró desafiante.

-Como dice Kojiro, el fútbol no es para niñas –comentó burlona

Los alemanes se acercaron a atender a Marie. Karl vio a Paola sorprendido, pero ella lo miraba de lo más tranquila. Marie trató de pararse pero no pudo asentar el pie, que le dolía mucho. Tuvo que salir y Genzo debió terminar el partido, no sin antes expulsar a Paola, porque esa jugada la había hecho con mala intención. Paola no reclamó, sólo lo miró sin inmutarse y salió de la cancha.

La gente, emocionada, vitoreaba a los franceses, a pesar de su empate. Un fanático se paró y aplaudió a Paola.

- ¡Bien niña, eres una genio! ¡Acabaste con la alemana!

Al oírlo, los demás espectadores, cerca de 200, se pararon y aplaudieron a Paola. Ella se acercó a la "barra" y les hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento por su apoyo. Un periodista, que se había colado entre la gente, fotografió a Paola, sorprendido por la habilidad de la muchacha.

Napoleón felicitó a Paola con un abrazo, Pierre hizo lo mismo. August le sonrió y la felicitó. Genzo se acercó y, para variar, la regañó.

-Ésa última jugada fue muy sucia –le reclamó indignado Genzo

-No me vengas a reclamar –dijo fastidiada Paola- Ella misma dijo que no tendría contemplaciones conmigo y que iba a hacerme trizas, ¿no?

-Lo primero no lo escuché –respondió Genzo

-Pero lo segundo sí –le dijo desafiante su prima- Se lo tiene merecido

-Por qué Paola –le preguntó desilusionado Genzo

-¿Por qué la lastimé?

-No, ¿por qué te desahogas con quienes no tenemos la culpa de lo que pasó con Ken?

-No seas idiota, él no tiene nada que ver –contestó molesta su prima- Estaba en un partido, ¿no? Tenía que demostrar mi superioridad

Otto se acercó a Paola y la estrechó la mano por el gran partido, aunque también le dijo que no era necesario lesionar a Marie. Ella ignoró los comentarios, se puso su deportivo, se cambió de zapatos, guardó sus cosas, se colgó el maletín de entrenamiento y se fue sin decir nada.

El periodista que la había fotografiado trató de entrevistarla, pero ella no quiso. Él insistió tanto que la convenció a decirle unas cuantas palabras.

-Al menos dime tu nombre –le pidió el periodista

-Me llamo Paola Wakabayashi –dijo aburrida Paola

-¿Eres de la selección francesa de fútbol femenino? Nunca te había visto

-No, soy japonesa –aclaró la muchacha- Hoy jugué con los franceses porque tenía un reto con Schneider

-Supongo que hablas de Marie

-Sí, ella

-Te felicito, eres muy buena –comentó el periodista- ¿Juegas en tu selección?

-No –contestó secamente Paola- Ésta es la única y la última vez que juego fútbol

-¿Piensas dejarlo cuando apenas comienzas?

-Tengo mis motivos

-Pero si tienes un gran futuro en el deporte rey

-¿Y eso a mi qué? –preguntó fastidiada Paola-Yo hago lo que me dá la gana, no lo que me dicen

Paola se fue, dejando atónito al periodista. Napoleón la siguió, Pierre se quedó a ver qué pasó con Marie.

-Te invito a tomar algo –le dijo Napoleón

-Me gustaría –respondió Paola

Fueron a un café cercano, pidieron dos tés. Paola le pidió prestado el celular a Napoleón y que por favor le permitiera llamar a Japón, él no se negó. Paola llamó a Kazuki.

-Hola... –contestó Kazuki

-Hola Kazuki –dijo Paola- Te cuento que acaba de terminar el partido contra Marie

-¿Pao? Cómo te fue

-Empatamos 1 a 1, pero le demostré de lo que soy capaz –respondió complacida Paola

-¿Anotaste el gol? –preguntó intrigado su amigo

-No, la lesioné –contestó burlona Paola

-¿La lesionaste? –preguntó Kazuki sorprendido por la frialdad con la que hablaba su amiga

-Sí, sé que si Kojiro me hubiera visto estaría orgulloso de mí –comentó con soberbia Paola- Creo que Pierre mandó grabar el partido, así que si consigo la cinta te la mando

-Nos gustará mucho verte jugar –dijo Kazuki, sin saber qué más decir

-Eso espero. Ojalá no los defraude –respondió Paola- Bueno, debo colgar, adiós

-¿Dónde estás? –le preguntó Kazuki

-En Francia

-¿No ibas a jugar en Alemania?

-Cambié de decisión a último momento –explicó la muchacha- Bueno, ya te estaré llamando o escribiendo. Cuídate, adiós

Paola colgó, Kazuki se veía perturbado, ¿qué había pasado con la ternura que su amiga solía demostrarle? Ahora parecía que le daba lo mismo hablar o no con él. Kojiro lo vio y se acercó.

-¿Con quién hablaste que te dejó así? –le preguntó curioso Kojiro

-Era Paola, desde Francia –le explicó Kazuki pensativo

-¿Francia? –se extrañó Kojiro

-Hoy jugó allí contra Marie. Empataron 1 a 1

-Espero que haya anotado el gol –comentó Kojiro

-No, no lo anotó ella. Pero sí lesionó a Marie

-¿Que hizo qué? –preguntó sorprendido Kojiro

-Dice que estarías orgulloso de ella por lo que hizo

-¿Cómo pudo lesionarla? Marie es muy hábil

-Tal vez se dio modos, pero su intención creo que era ésa, desde el principio –opinó Kazuki

-Me alegra que tome el juego en serio, pero nunca le dije acerca de que su actitud frente a un rival debe ser ofensiva desde un comienzo –dijo extrañado el capitán del Toho- Menos que debe lesionar a nadie

-Ella lo aprendió sola y eso me preocupa

-¿Por qué?

-Kojiro, Paola cambió mucho –dijo angustiado Kazuki- Es fría hasta con nosotros, calculadora, ya no sonríe, ya no bromea, parece que todo le dá igual y que siempre está a la defensiva

-No exageres. Sólo está dolida por lo de Ken

-Si eso crees, entonces espero que se le pase pronto

-Se le pasará y volverá con nosotros ya lo verás –comentó optimista Kojiro

-Eso deseo, de todo corazón –respondió Kazuki

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el pequeño café en Francia, Paola y Napoleón conversaban.

-Así que no volverás a Japón –le dijo Napoleón

-No, ya lo decidí –contestó secamente Paola- Me cansé de que me pisoteen

-Entonces preferiste a los alemanes

-Ni a ellos –respondió fastidiada la muchacha- Pienso decirle a mi madre que luche por mi custodia, quiero quedarme en Francia

-Creí que querías mucho a tus amigos japoneses

-Y los quiero, pero no quiero lastimarlos, porque no voy a ser la misma que conocieron

-¿No extrañarás a tus tíos? –le preguntó curioso Napoleón

-Sí, pero quiero empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida, tomar un nuevo rumbo

-¿Crees que ése rumbo está aquí en Francia?

-Más que creerlo, estoy segura –respondió decidida Paola


	30. Capítulo XXX: preparativos

**Capítulo XXX:Preparativos**

Paola llegó a casa de su madre acompañada de Napoleón. Alli la esperaban desde hacía rato Genzo y Karl. Cuando los vio no se sorprendió, los saludó secamente y se sentó junto a ellos en un sillón del living.

-¡Vaya, me cansé –exclamó Paola, estirando los brazos

-Lo que hiciste fue vergonzoso –la regañó su primo

-¿Ah sí, y qué hice, ¿eh? –preguntó cínicamente Paola

-Marie terminó en el hospital, le provocaste un esguince –le contó Karl- Tuvieron que enyesarle el pie

-Pobrecita –se lamentó irónica Paola- Para qué demonios se mete a jugar si no va a aceptar las consecuencias

-Tu actitud fue antideportiva –le dijo su primo

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento –contestó burlona Paola

-Creo que te pasaste –opinó indignado Karl

-No me vengan con sus estupideces –exclamó enojada Paola

-Me asombra que le reclamen a Paola por lo que hizo –comentó cruzado de brazos Napoleón

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó Karl

-No me digan que no se dieron cuenta que durante el primer tiempo Marie trató de golpear a Paola cuanto pudo –les dijo Napoleón

-Déjalos Napoleón –le dijo Paola- Para ellos soy yo la culpable y la verdad no me interesa

-Lastimaste a mi hermana, ¿qué querías que dijera? –le respondió Karl

-Aceptar que tu hermana es una perdedora –contestó Paola desafiante- Quiso lastimarme a mí y no pudo, pero cuando la lastimo yo, entonces arma un escándalo

-Debiste controlar tu carácter –le dijo Genzo

-Ya me aburrieron, me voy a dormir que tengo sueño –les dijo la muchacha, poniéndose de pié

-¿A esta hora, ni siquiera almorzaste –le dijo Genzo

-Yo no sigo los protocolos. Adiós

Paola se fue, tras de ella salió Napoleón, que se fue a su casa. Karl no sabía qué pensar, menos Genzo que estaba algo decepcionado de la actitud de su prima.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Efectivamente, Pierre había mandado filmar el partido con "una amiga", así que Paola al día siguiente le mandó el video a los del Toho y a los del Nankatsu. Ellos miraron asombrados aquél encuentro, y más cuando ella entró de portera en el segundo tiempo. Nadie podía creer que su amiga había lesionado a Marie, porque esa noticia de la lesión salió en los periódicos.

-Jugó muy bien -comentó complacido Kojiro

-Pero no me parece bien lo que le hizo a Marie –opinó apenado Takeshi- Es obvio que fue intencional

-Se veía muy serena en la portería –dijo Matsumoto

-Ella y Napoleón hacen un gran dúo –aseguró Koike contento

-Lástima que no volverá a jugar –se lamentó Kazuki

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó Kojiro

-Paola ya me había dicho que no jugará más al fútbol después de ese reto, porque quería dedicarse a sus estudios –respondió Kazuki

-Terminará la preparatoria en Alemania, ¿no? –preguntó Shimano

-Creo que sí –contestó Kazuki

-Por qué "crees" –preguntó Takeshi

-Al parecer decidió quedarse en Francia –explicó Kazuki

-Donde sea estará mejor que en Alemania –opinó Ken

-Hasta que dijiste algo –le dijo Kojiro

-Paola jugó muy bien –dijo Ken, poniéndose de pié, porque hasta ese momento estaba sentado- Parece que Pierre y Napoleón la ayudaron bastante

-Si fuera tú se me caería la cara de vergüenza de sólo mencionar el nombre de Paola –dijo molesto Yoshida

-No voy a discutir contigo –contestó tranquilamente Ken

-Cínico –murmuró enojado Yoshida

-Basta los dos –les dijo Kojiro

-Me alegra saber que Paola logró vencer a Marie –dijo más para sí Ken, complacido

-¿Vencer, si empataron –aclaró Koike

-Pero Paola lesionó a la germana y no ocurrió al revés –le explicó Kazuki

Ken se fue, sin si quiera despedirse, con destino a su dormitorio. Una vez allí se tiró sobre su cama, pensaba en cada una de las jugadas de Paola, eran una combinación del juego de Pierre, Napoleón y Kojiro. Pero su juego en la portería se parecía mucho al suyo, aunque ella le había dado su toque. Aun estaba muy triste por como había terminado con ella y hondamente sentía el arrepentimiento por haberle hecho caso a la mamá de Genzo, lastimosamente ya no podía arreglarlo.

--------------------------------------------------

Eran eso de las 9:05 cuando Paola se levantó y fue por un vaso de jugo a la cocina. Allí estaba la empleada, Sophie, preparando las cosas para el almuerzo.

-¿Y mi mamá? –preguntó Paola

-Se fue a trabajar –contestó la sirvienta

-¿Mi primo está aquí?

-No señorita, él y el señor Karl salieron

-Hummm, seguro están armando un complot en contra mía –murmuró burlona Paola

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, pensaba en voz alta

Paola se fue a ver la televisión a su habitación. No se percató de lo rápido que avanzó el tiempo. Sabrina llegó y preguntó por su hija, al saber que estaba en su dormitorio entró, porque la puerta estaba abierta, sin tocar.

-Hola hija –la saludó Sabrina

-Hola mamá –contestó Paola, mirando a su madre

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Sabrina, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta

-¿En qué si no hice nada?

-Creí que retomarías tus entrenamientos

-No. No pienso volver a jugar

-Qué lástima, porque según leí en un periódico "una misteriosa japonesa retó a Marie Schneider y le demostró su calidad"

-Periódicos, sólo sirven para acrecentar el material reciclable

-Ay hija –respondió resignada su madre- Bien, vé a lavarte las manos que ya almorzaremos

-Está bien

Paola apagó la televisión y se fue al baño a lavar las manos. Cuando se enjuagaba las manos notó la presencia de su primo, que la observaba apoyado en la puerta.

-Así que quieres quedarte en Francia –le dijo Genzo

-Sabía que te enterarías –contestó Paola, secándose las manos

-¿Cómo deseas aliviarte si no enfrentas las cosas? –le preguntó Genzo, acercándose a ella

-¡Yo no tengo que aliviarme de nada! –exclamó molesta su prima

Paola salió, dejando a su primo preocupado por lo mucho que había cambiado, porque ya no hablaba con él como antes. En la mesa se sentaron Sabrina, Philippe, que ya había llegado, Genzo y Paola. Sophie les sirvió.

-Paola, estaba hablando con Philippe sobre tu cumpleaños –le comentó Sabrina

-Ah, ¿y? –preguntó sin mucho interés la muchacha

-Nos gustaría prepararte aquí tu fiesta de 15 años –le dijo Philippe

-No quiero fiesta –contestó secamente Paola

-Pero Paola –dijo su madre

-No quiero fiesta, es mi última palabra –aseguró la muchacha

-Deberías dejar de ser tan descortés con todos –opinó Genzo, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta

-Tú no te metas –lo regañó Paola

-Por favor Paola –le pidió su madre

-Está bien, está bien –aceptó fastidiada su hija, dejando sus cubiertos

-Disculpe señora, pero según sé mis papás querían preparle la fiesta a Paola –le comentó Genzo a Sabrina

-Deberían decidirlo a penales –respondió irónica Paola

-Hablé con ellos Genzo, me dijeron que todos juntos la prepararemos –le explicó Sabrina

-¿Será aquí en Francia o en Alemania? –preguntó Paola

-Quedamos en que sería en Japón, ¿no te gusta la idea? –le dijo Philippe

Paola puso un gesto más serio que el que ya tenía.

-No quiero que sea en Japón –dijo Paola

-Si nunca enfrentas tus miedos entonces nunca podrás crecer –le dijo Genzo

-Yo no tengo miedo –respondió muy segura Paola- Está bien, que sea en Japón

-Arreglaré lo de tu vestido, las invitaciones y demás –planeó emocionada Sabrina- Tus tíos se encargarán del salón

-Está bien, yo haré la lista de mis invitados –contestó Paola, agarrando nuevamente su tenedor

Almorzaron en un ambiente tenso, porque Genzo quería hacerle notar a su prima de su mala actitud, pero ella se portaba cada vez peor. Una vez que terminaron, después de agradecer Paola se fue a su dormitorio, llamó por teléfono a Napoleón, que media hora más tarde llegaba a la casa. Fue la misma Paola quien le abrió y luego se encerró con él en su habitación.

-Siéntate –le pidió Paola

-Gracias –contestó Napoleón, sentándose en un sillón- Me intrigas, ¿qué era en lo que quieres que te ayude?

-Van a prepararme mi fiesta de cumpleaños y quiero que estés aquí para que me ayudes a hacer mi lista de invitados –le explicó Paola, sentándose frente a él en una silla

-Y eso por qué

-Porque al menos tú no me reclamas lo mal que te trato –dijo aburrida Paola

-¿Tratarme mal? –preguntó sarcástico Napoleón- A comparación de tu trato a los demás, a mi me tratas como a un rey

-No te burles

-¿Se supone que yo te ayude a decidir acerca de tus invitados?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Porque si de mis consejos se tratara, no habría en tu fiesta más que tus padres, tus tíos, Pierre, tú y yo

-Hummm, no sería mala idea, pero olvidaste a Mamoru, Kojiro y Kazuki

-No los olvidé, los obvié –aclaró irónico el muchacho

Paola comenzó a escribir en un papel una lista de sus invitados, aunque Napoleón hacía un gesto de desagrado cuando nombró a algunos de ellos. Una hora después ambos salían de su dormitorio y se iban de la casa.

La muchacha acompañó a Napoleón al entrenamiento que tenía. Se sentó en las graderías y desde allí observó al muchacho. Cuando terminaron de entrenar Napoleón fue a buscar a Paola, ella estaba muy aburrida, semiechada en las graderías.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó Paola, incorporándose

-No te quejes, tú fuiste la que insistió en venir –le recordó Napoleón

-Bueno, como sea

Napoleón llevó a Paola a su casa. Allí la esperaban sus padres y Genzo. Napoleón se despidió y se fue, mientras llamaban a Paola a sentarse con ellos en la mesa. Sabrina marcó el número de la casa de los tíos de su hija, el señor Wakabayashi contestó. Sabrina puso el altavoz del teléfono, al parecer se llevaría a cabo una reunión familiar.

-Hola tío –saludó sin mucha emoción la muchacha

-Hola Paola –contestó su tío con cariño

-Hola papá –saludó Genzo

-Cómo estás hijo –respondió su padre

-Empecemos de una vez –les pidió Sabrina

-Hoy Sabrina fue a escoger unas invitaciones y trajo varios modelos, Paola elige cuál te gusta más –dijo Philippe

Paola vio varios modelos de invitaciones y eligió uno bastante sencillo.

-Nosotros decidimos que la fiesta será en Fujisawa, en nuestra casa –le contó su tío

-Ya fui a ver unos vestidos lindísimos –comentó emocionada Sabrina- Paola, debes elegir el modelo que quieras

-¿No podría ser informal? –preguntó aburrida Paola

-¡Claro que no! –dijo indignada su tía

-No sabía que estabas ahí tía –dijo sorprendida Paola

-Pues aquí estoy

-Creo que ya elegiste a tus invitados –le dijo Genzo

-Éstos son tus amigos –dijo Sabrina, agarrando la lista de Paola- Nosotros invitaremos a algunas amistades más

-Estoy de acuerdo –opinó el papá de Genzo

-La reunión fue bastante corta, creo que arreglamos lo más importante –concluyó Sabrina

-Sí –la apoyó la mamá de Genzo- De todas formas quiero que Paola regrese mañana a Hamburgo

-Por qué –preguntó fastidiada la muchacha

-Debemos inscribirte en la preparatoria –respondió su tía

-Si no te molestaría, quiero quedarme en Francia –le dijo Paola

-Ya quedamos que sólo permanecerías el tiempo necesario allí, así que debes volver –dijo gravemente su tío

-Está bien –respondió de mala gana su sobrina

-Tenemos un mes para preparar todo –dijo la mamá de Genzo

-Viajaré con mi hija a Alemania para arreglar los otros detalles –les dijo Sabrina

-Las estaremos esperando –contestó el señor Wakabayashi- Adiós

Paola se retiró muy molesta sin despedirse y se fue a encerrar en su dormitorio. Genzo fue tras de ella, pero por más que tocó no lograba respuesta de su prima.

-¡Ábreme Paola! –le gritó su primo, golpeando la puerta

Paola, para no escuchar los gritos de su primo, se puso los audífonos y la música a todo volumen. Genzo fue a buscar las llaves de su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla. Al darse cuenta, su prima quiso echarlo, pero las fuerzas de Genzo eran mayores. Cansada, desistió y se tiró sobre su cama.

-No te reconozco, ¿qué pasa contigo? –le preguntó indignado Genzo

-Déjame en paz –respondió fastidiada Paola, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada

Genzo, molesto, de un tirón le quitó la almohada.

-No me digas que estás así por Ken, ¿no te das cuenta que no vale la pena? –le dijo Genzo molesto

-¡No lo menciones! –le exigió su prima, sentándose

-Creí que eras más valiente –dio decepcionado Genzo

-¡Creíste mal! –se alteró Paola- ¡Ya estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me diga cómo soy o cómo debería ser!

-Paola, si quieres descargarte vé y golpea una pared, patea un balón, grita...haz algo –le pidió tristemente su primo- No encierres todo lo que sientes, te estás lastimando

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó desafiante Paola- ¿acaso no me han lastimado bastante ya todos?

-No es justo que quieras resolverlo sola

-¿Justo, ¿te parece justo lo que me hacen a mí? –contestó desesperada Paola- Hace no mucho mi madre apareció, en fin, me acostumbré a ella. Hace tiempo Karl desconfió de mi y de una patada me echó de su vida. Ahora resulta que Ken me veía la cara con una babosa, y yo como estúpida, creyendo que me quería de verdad

-Ni Ken, ni Karl valen la pena –respondió su primo

-¿Ah no? –le preguntó Paola, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Y por qué no me avisaste antes de que me enamore de ellos?

-Paola, no te pongas así –le pidió Genzo

-¡Y cómo quieres que me ponga! –exclamó molesta la muchacha, limpiándose las lágrimas- Ya no puedo confiar en nadie porque siento que si confío mucho en alguien van a lastimarme nuevamente

-Ya no pienses en eso –le dijo Genzo, tratando de consolarla- Hay mucha gente que te quiere y que está contigo, que sólo espera la oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto te aprecia

-Genzo, ¿por qué me hicieron eso? –le preguntó angustiada

-Supongo que porque son unos torpes

-No quiero tratarte mal, ni a mis amigos, pero necesito desahogarme –respondió con tristeza Paola- Ya no tengo ganas de sonreír

-No te pediré que sonrías si no quieres, pero al menos no trates tan mal a la gente -le pidió su primo- Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó con Karl o Ken

-Está bien –aceptó Paola

-Mejor me voy, tengo que preparar mis cosas –dijo Genzo poniéndose de pié, al ver que su prima estaba más calmada

-Genzo, gracias –le dijo sonriendo su prima

-No tienes nada que agradecer –respondió él, sonriendo también

Genzo salió. Paola se sentía más tranquila, pero aun le dolía en el alma todo lo que le había pasado.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Genzo, Paola y Sabrina se embarcaron en el avión que los llevaría a Hamburgo. Una vez allí se fueron con los papás de Genzo, que los habían ido a recoger. Paola habló por el celular de Genzo con Napoleón (si preguntan por el celular que tenía, con lo despistada que es, pues lo perdió), le pidió disculpas por no haberse despedido y que esperaba verlo pronto.

Sabrina fue a hospedarse a un hotel. Al llegar a su casa, como siempre, su Nana iba a recibir a Paola. Subió a su dormitorio y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia el balcón.

Por la tarde, sus tíos la llevaron a inscribirse a una preparatoria. No se veía nada feliz, pero al menos la reconfortó saber que Kalsh y Genzo estarían con ella. Ése era un día martes, así que al día siguiente iniciaría sus clases.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se puso el uniforme y fue a desayunar. Sólo Genzo estaba en el comedor. Después de terminar, fueron por sus cosas y le pidieron al chofer que los llevara. Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria todos los veían extrañados, a Genzo porque lo habían reconocido y a Paola porque se notaba que no era de allí.

Genzo acompañó a su prima hasta su aula. Se despidió de ella y se fue porque podía atrasarse. Paola entró y se topó con la sonrisa de Kalsh.

-Qué vergüenza me da, eres menor que yo y sin embargo estás en el mismo curso –comentó Kalsh

-Que no te de vergüenza, recuerda que me adelantaron –lo consoló Paola

-Ven, te reservé un asiento –le dijo su amigo, mostrándole un asiento al lado suyo

-Gracias, muy amable

Paola se acercó y se sentó en el lugar reservado.

-¿Sigues sin sonreír? –le preguntó preocupado Kalsh

-¿Cómo dices? –le preguntó Paola, que no lo había escuchado, porque estaba distraída sacando su material

-Desde que jugaste contra Marie noté que ya no sonríes –le explicó Kalsh

-No me hagas caso –respondió Paola, restándole importancia al asunto

------------------------------------------------------

Todo el mes de preparativos Paola trataba de no estar en su casa porque poco le importaba lo que hacían. Pasaba mucho tiempo en su colegio con Kalsh, en sus estudios, en su "dulcinea", hablando por teléfono con Napoleón o con Kazuki, en fin, hacía todo menos preocuparse en su cumpleaños.

Lo que más detestaba era ir a la modista para probarse su vestido, le molestaba cuando ésta le decía _"sube los brazos, ponte recta, no te muevas..."_. Su madre y su tía se encargaban hasta del más mínimo detalle, desde los bocaditos que se servirían hasta de qué luces habría ese día.

Preparaban todo, incluso planeaban el peinado que llevaría Paola ese día, porque como le había crecido el cabello, para ellas era más fácil elegir un peinado.

Genzo la acompañaba a las tiendas a ver el resto de su vestuario. La pobre debía aguantar a su madre y a su tía, y sus triviales discusiones acerca de los zapatos, de las joyas, etc. El día que rotulaban los sobres para enviárselos a sus invitados, Genzo ocultó una invitación y cuando no había nadie con él puso el nombre de quien seguro no estaba invitado: Ken.

Cuando las invitaciones llegaron a Japón, Kazuki fue el designado para repartirlas, incluso debía dárselas a los del Nankatsu. Así que para esa ocasión se puso unos lentes negros (como para que no lo reconozcan) y de mala gana fue hasta Fujisawa a entregar el encargo de su amiga. Sanae quedó sorprendida al recibir invitación de su amiga, aunque lamentó que Tsubasa ya no estuviera con ella para poder ir a la fiesta con ella.

En Francia, cuando le llegó la invitación a Pierre éste notó que lo de _Entrada bipersonal _estaba bien remarcado, incluso había una nota de Paola _"Querido Pierre: como sé de tu indecisión con las mujeres, te rogaría que para ese día escojas solamente una. Te lo agradezco, Paola."_. A Napoleón le llegó la invitación con una rosa blanca añadida y una notita de Paola _"No vayas a faltar"_.

Cuando Kazuki tenía que entregarle la invitación a Ken estaba muy indeciso, porque sabía que Paola no era la autora de la invitación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Ken con el sobre en las manos. Ken llegó, pero no estaba solo. Al ver a Kazuki ahí parado y con un sobre en las manos, Kaoru corrió a quitárselo, lo abrió y lo leyó.

-¡Qué lindo, una fiesta de 15 años –exclamó emocionada Kaoru

-¿Trajiste eso para mi? –le preguntó Ken a Kazuki, sin prestarle importancia

-Sí, no para "tu novia" –recalcó Kazuki molesto

-No es mi novia –aclaró Ken- En fin, ¿de quién es la fiesta?

-Aquí dice Paola Wakabayashi –respondió irónica Kaoru

Ken se sorprendió mucho y le quitó la invitación a Kaoru.

-¿Paola me envió esto? –preguntó sorprendido Ken

-No sé, ésta estaba con las demás que me enviaron –contestó de mala gana Kazuki

-Dile a tu amiguita que estaremos ese día sin falta –le dijo Kaoru

-¿Estaremos? Suena a manada –murmuró Kazuki

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó ofendida la muchacha

-Que si vas será una monada -respondió burlón Kazuki

-¡Ah! –exclamó Kaoru

-Yo ya cumplí, adiós –se despidió enfadado Kazuki

-------------------------------------------------------------------

El día de regresar a Japón había llegado. Toda la familia iría a Fujisawa, hasta la Nana. Cuando llegaron se fueron directamente de Tokio a Fujisawa. En cuanto estuvieron en casa, las "mamás" comenzaron a repartir órdenes acerca de los arreglos florales, de la posición de las mesas, etc.

Mamoru visitó aquella casa cuando todo estaba en pleno alboroto de organización. Pudo encontrar a Paola, pero la notó muy extraña.

-Es bueno verte otra vez –le dijo sonriente Mamoru

-Cada vez nos decimos eso –exclamó aburrida Paola

-Tienes razón –confirmó apenado Mamoru- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien hasta donde puedo

-¿Lista para tu fiesta de mañana?

-Me dá igual -respondió con desgano su amiga

-Todos los muchachos están ocupados en conseguir algo digno de tu fiesta de cumpleaños

-Si yo pudiera me aparezco con un uniforme de entrenamiento –comentó burlona Paola

-Sigue sin gustarte la formalidad

-Nunca me gustará –aceptó resignada su amiga

En ese momento la mamá de Paola la llamaba para que se pruebe nuevamente el vestido.

-¡No otra vez! –exclamó fastidiada Paola

-Mejor te dejo sola, tienes muchas cosas que hacer –le dijo Mamoru

-Gracias por venir

Esa noche, todos estaban muy cansados, pero contentos porque todo estaba listo para el día siguiente: el cumpleaños de Paola.


	31. Capítulo XXXI: 15 años

**Capítulo XXXI:15 años**

Cuando Paola bajó esa mañana a desayunar se topó con toda su familia en el comedor frente a una torta de cumpleaños.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hijita! –la felicitó abrazándola Sabrina

-Gracias mamá, pero por favor no vayas a llorar –le pidió de mala gana su hija

-¡Felicidades Paola! –dijo emocionada su tía

-Gracias tía

Todos abrazaron a Paola, el último era Genzo.

-Quieres que te abrace o te conformas con un apretón de manos –le preguntó su primo

-Prefiero el apretón de manos –respondió Paola

-Como quieras –dijo Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros, abrazó a su prima y la felicitó

-Siempre de contreras –lo reprendió su prima

Después de desayunar se dirigía a su dormitorio a vestirse, pero su tío le pidió que no se vaya aún. Cuando bajó nuevamente vio a su padre con un regalo. Paola no tuvo más remedio que tratarlo bien y dejar que la felicite.

Todo el día Paola desapareció en quién sabe dónde, hasta creyeron que se había perdido, por lo que mandaron a Genzo a buscarla. Felizmente Paola regresó a su casa a eso de las 15:00, cuando se topó con Pierre y Napoleón que ya habían llegado.

-Felicidades –le dijo Pierre, abrazándola

-Gracias, pero no me abraces tan fuerte –le pidió Paola

-Disculpa –dijo apenado el muchach

-Felicidades amiga –le dijo Napoleón, entregándole una rosa blanca

-Gracias Loui –respondió Paola, con una pequeña sonrisa

-A ver muchachos "muérdago" –les dijo burlona Sabrina, interrumpiéndolos- Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero necesito que ella vaya a prepararse de una vez

Pierre disimuló la risa ante la ocurrencia de la madre de Paola, pero claro, a ésta última no le causó nada de gracia.

-No me pareció gracioso –respondió molesta Paola- Por otra parte es muy temprano

-No es temprano, mejor ya vete a alistar –le ordenó su madre

-Muy ocurrente señora –opinó Napoleón sonriendo- De todos modos sólo vinimos a felicitar a Paola, porque también debemos ir a alistarnos

-Napoleón no te vayas, tengo que pedirte algo –le dijo Paola

-Dime –contestó amablemente el muchacho

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja esta noche?

Los que la escucharon se sorprendieron por aquél pedido. Napoleón no se sorprendió y accedió.

-Será un honor –contestó Napoleón, inclinando la cabeza

-Para mí que ya te lo imaginabas, de otra forma hubieras aceptado que hable con una de mis amigas para que te acompañe ¿no? –le preguntó pícaramente Pierre

-Deja de bromear –le pidió seriamente su amigo

-Entonces te esperamos aquí Napoleón –le dijo Sabrina

-¡Ah Pierre! No vayas a traer a todo tu harén –le pidió burlona Paola

-No te preocupes, prefiero venir solo –contestó él ofendido

Paola se fue a alistar, en realidad se encerró en su cuarto y contemplaba desde su ventana el paisaje de la ciudad. Tocaron la puerta para avisarle que el "equipo" que había contratado su madre para prepararla ya estaba ahí. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlos pasar y dejar que hicieran su trabajo.

Horas más tarde, el papá de Genzo y el de Paola tocaban la puerta del dormitorio de la muchacha para verla. Se quedaron boquiabiertos al observar a la no tan feliz cumpleañera, que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. 

-Si se ríen no aparezco en la fiesta –dijo de mala gana Paola

-Pero si estás muy linda hija –le dijo su padre

-Claro, búrlate –respondió ofendida Paola

-Lo que dice es cierto, estás muy linda Paola –comentó su tío

-Lo único que yo veo en mi reflejo es a alguien que obviamente no soy yo –dijo Paola, viéndose al espejo

-¿No está preciosa? –preguntó emocionada Sabrina

-Sí, seguro –respondió burlona Paola

-Los invitados ya están llegando –les dijo la mamá de Genzo

-¿Napoleón ya llegó? –preguntó Paola

-Sí, te está esperando abajo –contestó su tío

-Díganle que suba y por favor déjennos solos –les pidió Paola

Tuvieron que obedecer a la muchacha. Napoleón entró al dormitorio de Paola y se quedó sorprendido al ver a su amiga (Paola tenía un vestido de color celeste claro, del tipo que a ustedes más les guste, los zapatos hacían juego con el vestido. Le habían hecho un peinado muy lindo, llevaba un collar sencillo de diamantes pequeños y unos aretes iguales. Para complementar a todo eso tenía una pequeña tiara en la cabeza.)

-Entra y cierra la puerta –le dijo Paola

-Te...te ves muy bien –tartamudeó Napoleón sonrojado

-Gracias, pero no quiero oír halagos –le pidió su amiga

-Por qué el misterio –preguntó extrañado Napoleón

-Napoleón, no me siento bien, necesitaba decírselo a alguien –dijo Paola, tomando las manos de su amigo entre las suyas

-Qué te ocurre –le dijo preocupado Napoleón

-No sé, estoy desganada, triste, fastidiada... –respondió cabizbaja Paola

-No permitas que nadie te vea así –le dijo Napoleón, tomando con sus dedos la barbilla de su amiga y levantándole suavemente la cabeza- Recuerda quién eres: eres Paola Wakabayashi, esa amiga tan fuerte que un día conocí

-No sé si pueda con esto –se lamentó Paola, alejándose y viéndose en el espejo- No me agrada cómo me veo

-Al menos no estará Ken, así que tranquilízate

-Trataré

Genzo golpeó la puerta, ya era hora de que bajara al salón. Paola inspiró hondamente, se agarró del brazo de Napoleón y bajó con él.

Abajo, todos sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Desde Kojiro hasta Hanji, los alemanes, Sanae, Pierre, los amigos de sus padres, etc. En el momento en el que Paola iba a aparecer llegó Ken acompañado de Kaoru. Naoko, la novia de Yoshida, quiso ir a sacarla de ahí, pero Yoshida se lo impidió porque no quería que armara un escándalo.

Paola apareció, todos la admiraron. Ken se quedó viéndola, pero en cuanto reconoció a su paje se notó molesto. La pareja, nada dispareja, bajó por los escalones, todos aplaudían mientras ambos trataban de sonreír, pero como eran serios por naturaleza, al menos uno de ellos, no se esforzaron demasiado.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar un vals muy lindo, que Paola bailó con Napoleón.

-Bailas muy bien –lo halagó Paola

-No me distraigas o pierdo el ritmo, jaja –bromeó Napoleón

-¿Estás contando el l , 2, 3? –preguntó burlona Paola

-Sí

-Gracias por bailar conmigo –le dijo Paola, sonriendo

-Si me sigues distrayendo serán tus pies los que sufran las consecuencias –le advirtió sonriendo Napoleón

Genzo se sorprendió al notar la sonrisa de su prima y se lo comentó a Kalsh.

-¿Fue eso una sonrisa? –preguntó sorprendido Genzo

-Es eso o el maquillaje que le pusieron tiene vida propia –respondió Kalsh

-Hace mucho que no sonreía –dijo Genzo

-Lo más increíble es que esa sonrisa haya sido producto de algún comentario de Napoleón –dijo sorprendido Kalsh

Ambos se miraron extrañados, pero no dijeron nada más. Cuando terminó la pieza todos aplaudieron y la gente que allí estaba quería felicitar a Paola, ella, educadamente agradecía por los gestos de cariño.

-¡Felicidades Paola! –dijo Koike, abrazándola muy fuerte)

-Kensuke, déjame respirar –le pidió Paola

-Perdóname, je –respondió apenado Koike

-Felicidades mi querida amiga –dijo afectuosamente Kazuki

-Gracias Kazuki

Uno por uno, sus amigos del Toho la felicitaban y miraban con recelo a Napoleón, que permanecía al lado de Paola. Apareció Pierre que se puso a conversar con Napoleón. Cuando aparecieron los alemanes no pudieron evitar lanzarles unas miradas burlonas.

-Pierre, Pierre, ¿acaso estás burlandote de nosotros? –preguntó irónico Kalsh

-Amigo Kalsh, no lo tomes a mal, yo no tengo la mínima intención de molestarlos –respondió en el mismo tono Pierre

-Felicidades Paola –le dijo Karl a Paola, abrazándola con delicadeza

-Gracias Karl

-Te deseo de todo corazón que tus sueños se hagan realidad –le dijo Karl

-Gracias, al menos intentaré que aquéllos que no destrozaste se puedan hacer realidad –respondió con sarcasmo la muchacha

Karl la soltó y la miró con extrañeza, pero Paola no le prestó importancia. Los demás amigos que habían llegado de Alemania la felicitaron. Luego fue el turno de los del Nankatsu, Ryo era el más inquieto por felicitarla, porque estaba acompañado de su mamá.

-¡Felicidades Paola! –exclamó emocionado Ryo

-Gracias Ryo

-Mira, mi papá de no pudo venir, pero sí vino la autora de mis días; te presento a mi mamá –le dijo orgulloso su amigo- Mamá ella es Paola, la prima de Genzo y la homenajeada

-Mucho gusto señorita –le dijo la mamá de Ryo- Me da gusto que mi hijo sea amigo suyo

-No tanto como a mi señora –respondió Paola amablemente

-Es una fiesta muy bonita, la felicito –comentó la señora Ishizaki

-Gracias, pero debería decírselo a mi madre y mi tía, que la organizaron

Paola llamó a su mamá para presentarla a la mamá de Ryo.

-Mamá, la mamá de Ryo quiere felicitarte por la organización de la fiesta –le comentó Paola a Sabrina

Sabrina, honrada, la invitó a su mesa y se fue a conversar con la mamá de Ryo. Uno por uno los del Nankatsu y Hanji, felicitaron a Paola.

-Ahora sí tienes todo mi respeto –dijo burlón Hanji

-Pásate de listo y verás lo que te ocurre –respondió amenazante Paola

-No pensarás acusarme con tu guardaespaldas ¿no? –preguntó en voz baja Hanji, indicando con la cabeza a Napoleón

-Por qué no, me diste una buena idea –respondió burlona Paola

Tímidamente, apareció Sanae, arreglada muy sencillamente, pero igualmente elegante.

-Felicidades Paola –le dijo Sanae, extendiéndole la mano

-Gracias Sanae –contestó Paola, estrechando la mano de su amiga

Tras de Sanae se acercó la mamá de Tsubasa, que también felicitó a Paola de su parte y de parte de su hijo.

-Felicidades Paola –le dijo Natsuko- Mi hijo no puede estar en este momento, pero hablé con él y me dijo que te desea lo mejor

-Gracias señora

Al parecer todos ya habían felicitado a Paola, por lo que ella conversaba con sus amigos.

-Oye Pao, ¿Napoleón piensa seguirte a todas partes? –le preguntó en voz baja, desconfiado, Kazuki

-Él es mi paje, ¿qué esperabas?

-Es tu paje o tu guardaespaldas –le preguntó Matsumoto

-Dejen de bromear

-Por mi parte yo te felicito porque tienes muy buen gusto –opinó pícaramente en voz baja Naoko

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó sonriendo Paola

-Tu paje es muy lindo –dijo Naoko

-¡Oye! –se indignó Toshiya

-Claro que no tan lindo como el mío –aclaró Naoko

-Qué bueno que lo reconozcas –dijo con petulancia Yoshida

Pierre dejó de conversar con Napoleón para indicarle con un codazo que alguien no muy grato para ellos se acercaba a Paola. Napoleón miró en la dirección que le había indicado y se enojó al ver acercarse a Ken. Inmediatamente se acercó más a Paola.

-¿Puedo felicitarte?

Paola reconoció la voz de Ken y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía, ¿qué hacía él allí? De lo más calmada volteó a verlo y lo miró con arrogancia, no demostró sorpresa al ver a Kaoru con él.

-Felicidades Paola –le dijo Ken

-Gracias –contestó ella con frialdad

-Tu fiesta es excelente –opinó Kaoru

-¿Eso era todo lo que ibas a decir? –le preguntó Paola a Ken, ignorando a Kaoru

-También quería hablar contigo –contestó Ken

-Lo siento, pero no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo –aclaró la muchacha

-¿Quieres bailar? –le pidió Napoleón, notando la incomodidad de Paola

-Está bien, pero no vayas a pisarme –le pidió sonriendo su amiga

-Oh, oh, ya descubrió tu secreto, jaja –se burló Pierre

-Cállate Pierre –dijo molesto Napoleón ¬¬

-No te enojes muchacho muérdago –siguio bromeando el capitán del equipo francés

Todos se miraron extrañados al oír aquél sobrenombre. Paola y Napoleón se sonrojaron y se fueron a bailar.

-Yo también quiero bailar –dijo Kaoru

-Lo siento, pero yo no sé bailar –se excusó Ken- Prefiero quedarme con mis amigos, tú si quieres vé a conseguir alguien con quien puedas bailar

-¡Qué insoportable! –dijo molesta Kaoru, marchándose, dejando a Ken conversando con sus amigos

-¿No podías ser más delicado y no traerla? –le preguntó Naoko a Ken

-Yo no la traje, ella me siguió –respondió diplomáticamente Ken

-¿Y con qué invitación? –preguntó Matsumoto

-No voy a darles explicaciones, si me creen bien, si no, también –contestó fastidiado Ken

-Ken Wakashimazu, hace tiempo que no te veía –le dijo Pierre

-Hola Pierre

-¿Sabes? Me intrigaba saber qué podías haber hecho tú para tener a Paola como estaba –comentó irónico el francés

-No entiendo –dijo confundido Ken

-No importa –respondió Pierre- De todos modos ahora sé que tú y el Kaiser están hechos de lo mismo. Me alegra que mi primita no esté con ninguno de los dos

-¿Y por qué? Porque seguramente te encanta la idea de que tu amigo esté con ella

-Mmmmm, para ser honesto, sí –contestó Pierre- En realidad es anecdótico, todo empezó con un golpe en la nariz y termina con un flechazo en el corazón, jaja

-No le encuentro la gracia –le dijo molesto Ken

-Yo tampoco –opinó Karl, apareciendo junto a ellos

-El otro –comentó fastidiado Pierre- Dios los crea y ellos se juntan

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo –le dijo Karl

-No me reclames por lo que hice o dejé de hacer –respondió Pierre

-No vine a reclamarte por nada –aclaró Karl- Sólo vine a decirte que pronto nos veremos las caras en la cancha

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó Pierre irónicamente- Pronto jugaremos un amistoso. Lástima que Paola no pueda jugar, porque hace un gran dúo con Napoleón dentro y...fuera de la cancha. Bueno, yo me voy

Pierre se fue a "conversar" con unas muchachas que allí estaban. En la pista de baile, Paola se divertía al ver tratar de bailar a Napoleón.

-Sigue el ritmo –le aconsejó Paola

-Como si fuera sencillo –protestó su acompañante

-Es sencillo –respondió Paola

-¿Me permites? –le preguntó Kazuki, tocándole en el hombro a Napoleón

Napoleón permitió que Kazuki bailara con su amiga.

-Qué bueno que viniste –le dijo Paola

-Quería preguntarte cómo estabas

-Yo bien

-Tú no invitaste a Ken, ¿o sí?

-Cómo se te ocurre –dijo ofendida Paola

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que es obra de Genzo, para demostrarme que puedo enfrentar todo lo que se me presente –analizó la muchacha

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Kazuki rompió el hielo.

-¿Napoleón es agradable?

-Mucho, aunque no lo parezca

-¿Ya decidiste no volver a Japón?

-Aun no lo sé –respondió confundida Paola- En dos años saldré de la preparatoria y recién después veré en qué Universidad estudio

-Sólo espero que donde estés seas feliz

-Gracias Kazuki, yo también te deseo eso –contestó sonriendo Paola


	32. Capítulo XXXII: ¡que siga la fiesta!

**Capítulo XXXII:¡Que siga la fiesta!**

Después de las palabras en honor a Paola dichas por su tío, su padre y su mamá, ella debía bailar el vals. Bailó primeramente con su tío, luego con su papá, con Philippe y finalmente con Genzo.

-Debería darte un pisotón –lo regañó Paola

-Y eso por qué –preguntó extrañado Genzo

-¿Por qué tenías que invitar a Ken?

-Quería demostrarte que tú puedes olvidar si te lo propones

-Ojalá pudiera Genzo, ojalá pudiera –respondió con tristeza su prima

Luego, Genzo invitó a Sabrina a bailar con él, después a su mamá. Terminado este pequeño acto, comenzó la música movida.

Kaoru había obligado a bailar a Ken con ella, él bailaba de mala gana. Paola por su lado bailaba muy entretenida con Pierre, que trataba de lucirse ante las presentes. Napoleón estaba sentado charlando con Otto. Genzo estaba con sus amigos, o con los que quedaban, porque la mayoría estaba bailando. Sanae se estaba aburriendo, así que le pidió a Ryo que baile con ella. Después de terminar un tema, Paola fue a buscar a Kojiro para bailar con él y aunque éste se opuso, pudo más la insistencia de Paola.

El vestido la incomodaba mucho, así que fue a hablar con su madre para que le permitiera cambiarse. Sabrina tuvo que acceder y le dijo que fuera a ponerse un vestido más cómodo, idea que no le pareció a Paola, porque quería ponerse pantalones.

Como la idea de los pantalones era descabellada para Sabrina, Paola no le dio la contra y se dirigió a su dormitorio a cambiarse. Al ver que se iba, Napoleón fue a hablar con ella.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Napoleón

-A cambiarme de vestido –le explicó Paola- ¿Qué creías, que me estaba escapando?

-Más o menos –aceptó sonriendo el muchacho

-No te preocupes, ya vengo

Paola subió hacia su habitación. Ken, aburrido, miraba a todos lados mientras fingía bailar, cuando vio a Paola SOLA subiendo las escaleras. Se excusó con Kaoru y le dijo que ya venía. Encontró a una sirvienta y le preguntó que dónde quedaba el dormitorio de Paola; la empleada, sin inconveniente alguno, le indicó dónde quedaba.

Iba a subir tras de ella, cuando se dio cuenta que al pié de las escaleras estaba Napoleón, esperando. No tuvo más remedio que salir al jardín y planear cómo poder hablar con Paola sin que se lo impidan.

Paola buscaba en su clóset algo que ponerse, cuando vio un vestido nuevo que su tía le había regalado. Lo descolgó y lo tendió sobre su cama, después entró al baño a sacarse el otro vestido.

Ken había visto una escalera y la recogió; fue buscando con la mirada una habitación con luz, porque las demás estaban desocupadas dado que sus residentes estaban en la fiesta. Al fin vio una habitación que tenía luz, ubicó la escalera como para poder subir y subió.

Paola salía del baño con una bata, colgó el vestido que tenía puesto y lo puso sobre su cama. Cuando iba a quitarse la bata para ponerse el otro vestido escuchó golpecitos en la ventana. Muy extrañada se acercó a ver qué pasaba, recorrió un poco las cortinas y al momento, asustada, se alejó de la ventana. Luego, más tranquila y molesta, se acercó otra vez, abrió la ventana y ahí estaba Ken, subido a la escalera.

-¡Qué haces aquí! –exclamó enojada Paola

-Necesito hablar contigo –respondió decidido el muchacho

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que mejor vete

-Por favor, escúchame

-Si no te vas, mando a que te saquen –lo amenazó Paola

-No podrías arruinar así tu fiesta

-¿Quieres apostar? –preguntó desafiante la muchacha

-Vamos, no pierdes nada –le pidió Ken, luego escuchó voces en el jardín-) Oh, oh, alguien viene

-Entonces vete

-No me iré

Ken abrió más la ventana y entró en la habitación sin que Paola pudiera evitarlo. Como no le quedaba de otra, tuvo que empujar la escalera hacia abajo. Cuando escucharon voces en el jardín, eran dos empleados de la casa.

-¡Qué fue ése ruido!

-Vamos a ver

Vieron la escalera tirada en el jardín y se extrañaron al verla ahí. Como tenía la dirección de la habitación de Paola y vieron la ventana abierta, decidieron preguntarle a la muchacha.

-¡Señorita Paola!

Paola tuvo que disimular su enojo y fingir sorpresa por el llamado, acercándose por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Paola

-¿Usted tiró esta escalera?

Ken le rogaba con la mirada que no dijera nada, Paola estaba dispuesta a delatar al intruso, pero algo pudo más que ella para no hacerlo.

-Sí, me subí por ella –disimuló Paola- Quería que no me vieran subir

-Entonces discúlpenos, no queríamos molestarla –respondieron sorprendidos los empleados

-No hay problema –les dijo Paola

Los empleados, sin extrañarse mucho porque Paola tenía actitudes poco lógicas a veces, volvieron a su lugar la escalera y se fueron. Paola veía por la ventana hasta que se fueron.

-¡Ahora sí que me enojaste! –protestó Paola- Dime de una vez para qué viniste hasta aquí

-Necesito decirte algo

-Nada de lo que me digas o quieras decir me importa

-Por favor Paola

-Estoy ocupada, tengo que cambiarme de vestido, así que no me molestes –dijo enfadada la joven

Paola agarró el vestido que iba a ponerse y se metió al baño. Luego de unos minutos salió.

-¿Sigues aquí? –preguntó fastidiada

-Cómo pretendes que me vaya –respondió Ken, encogiéndose de hombros

-Ése es tu problema

Paola trató de ignorarlo, terminaba de arreglarse cuando se topó con el problema del cierre del vestido.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –le preguntó Ken, viendo la dificultad de la muchacha

-No gracias –respondió con desplante Paola

Tocaron la puerta, Paola se asustó y le dijo a Ken que se metiera en el baño. Cuando estuvo adentro, entreabrió la puerta.

-Napoleón...

-¿Ya estás lista?

-No todavía no, tengo un problemita con el cierre del vestido –respondió Paola nerviosa

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte

-Hummm, ¿sigues de acosador? –bromeó su amiga

-Con un no bastaba –respondió ofendido y ruborizado Napoleón

-No es cierto, pero me da vergüenza que me veas en esta situación

-No estás desnuda ¿o sí? –preguntó avergonzado el muchacho

-¡Claro que no! –contestó colorada Paola

-Entonces que no te incomode

Paola abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar, después cerró la puerta.

-Por favor, ayúdame con el cierre –le pidió Paola

Tras la puerta del baño, Ken escuchaba la conversación de los muchachos. Napoleón, suavemente, subió el cierre del vestido de Paola.

-Gracias –le dijo la muchacha

-El vestido te queda muy bien –comentó Napoleón

-Por favor, nada de halagos

Ken escuchó ese comentario y no le gustó nada, por lo que no evitó su coraje y dio un golpe en la pared. Napoleón se sorprendió al escuchar el ruido, Paola se puso nerviosa.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó extrañado Napoleón

-¡Cómo crees! Seguro es el jabón que se cayó

-¿El jabón? No me digas que tiene el tamaño de un ladrillo

- Je, no, tal vez fue otra cosa, ya vengo

Nerviosamente entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Hablaba en voz muy baja con Ken.

-¡Qué hiciste! –le reclamó Paola

-Nada, nada –se excusó Ken

-¿Acaso no puedes quedarte callado?

-¿Acaso no quieres que tu amiguito sepa que estoy aquí? –preguntó irónico Ken

Ken hizo el amague de abrir la puerta y con una mano Paola la volvió a cerrar. Napoleón se acercó extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo ahí adentro?

-No, es que iba a salir y me dieron ganas de...tú ya sabes –respondió Paola

-Ah

-¡Qué vergüenza si saben que estás aquí! –siguió protestando Paola, en voz baja

-¿Saben, o sea que te preocupas por la opinión de todos –le dijo Ken

-¡Claro! Ahora a ver cómo logro que Napoleón se vaya –analizó Paola- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya con él

Iba a salir pero Ken se lo impidió agarrándola de la mano.

-No, por favor, tengo que hablarte –le suplicó Ken, mirádola fijamente- No te vayas con él

-¡Ay, está bien –contestó molesta Paola por su debilidad- Tendrás 5 minutos, ya vengo. Quédate callado y quieto

Paola para disimular fue a correr el agua, se lavó las manos y luego salió.

-Ya está –le dijo a Napoleón- Gracias por esperarme

Iba a salir con él, cuando puso gesto de preocupación.

-¡Ay no, olvidé cambiarme de zapatos. Mejor ve con todos, yo ya voy

-¿Quieres que te espere?

-No te molestes. Enseguida bajo

Napoleón se fue, Paola volvió a entrar a su habitación.

-Tienes 5 minutos –dijo secamente Paola, cruzándose de brazos

-Yo no quería herirte –le dijo ken

-¿Eso era todo? –preguntó Paola, abriendo luego la puerta- Adiós

Ken se apoyó sobre la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

-Déjame pasar –le exigió de mala gana Paola

-Cometí un error, lo sé –aceptó el muchacho- Descubrí muy tarde que lo que traté de hacer fue una estupidez

-¿Trataste de hacer? –preguntó indignada Paola- Ken, ¡me engañaste!

-No, no lo hice

-No puedes ser más cínico, todo mundo te vio, todo mundo lo sabe

-Lo que todo mundo no sabe son mis razones y que de engañarte, no te engañé –trató de explicar Ken- Traté de borrarte, de olvidarme de ti, pero no pude

-¡Ah, qué bonita explicación! –comentó con ironía e indignada Paola

-Sé que si te digo la verdad de mis motivos, no vas a creerme –le dijo Ken, agarrando a Paola de las manos

-A ver, según tú cuál es tu verdad –dijo desafiante Paola, zafándose

-Paola, tu tía me dijo que por tu bien debía alejarte de mí

-¿Mi tía qué? –preguntó sorprendida Paola

-¿Te acuerdas de ese día en el aeropuerto cuando tu tía me pidió que la acompañe a comprar refrescos? Fue ahí cuando me dijo que lo mejor para ti era volver con ellos, pero que como tú te querías quedar por mi, debía alejarte por tu bien

-No puede ser, mi tía no pudo ser capaz de decirte eso –dijo incrédula Paola, sentándose sobre el borde de su cama

-Tal vez no me creas, pero eso fue lo que pasó –le dijo Ken, acercándose a ella- Por eso traté de que me vean con Kaoru, para que tú creas que estaba con ella

-¿Te costó mucho? –preguntó con sarcasmo la muchacha

-No era lo mismo estar con ella que contigo

-Aunque lo que me hayas dicho fuera cierto, en todo caso tú también tendrías la culpa

-Lo sé y no lo niego

-Aun así, eso no desaparece el dolor que me causaste –respondió Paola, poniéndose de pié

-No sabes cómo me arrepiento –se lamentó cabizbajo Ken

-Y bueno, qué se le va a hacer –concluyó, suspirando Paola

-Perdóname, por favor

-No es fácil perdonarte, me lastimaste mucho –le dijo Paola muy dolida- Necesito tiempo

-Discúlpame por todo

-El daño ya está hecho. Por lo pronto tendré que hablar con mi tía

-Gracias por escucharme

-No me agradezcas, aun no me convenciste de tu inocencia respecto a Kaoru –aclaró la muchacha

Paola lo miró fijamente, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió. Ken salió tras ella.

Cuando llegó al salón, alguien tomó de la mano a Paola, ella volteó a ver al "osado"...era Karl. Éste le sonreía sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres Karl? –le preguntó Paola con cariño

-Quiero bailar contigo, si me lo permites –respondió Karl

-Hummm, déjame pensarlo –analizó Paola, mirando en otra dirección- Está bien, bailaré contigo

Karl y Paola bailaron música lenta. Ryo y Hajime no se despegaban de la mesa donde habían muchos bocaditos. Los demás bailaban entretenidos, ya sea solos (como Hanji, que parecía desquiciado en su forma de bailar) o con alguna pareja.

Llegó el momento de cortar la torta (¿notaron que no entró ninguna dama en el acto? Como al menos eso se acostumbra en Latinoamérica). Alrededor de ella había 15 ramitos pequeños de lindas rositas blancas. Paola debía regalarle uno a cada una de las que ella eligiera como damas.

-Mamá, ¿es necesario que sean damas, ¿no pueden ser pajes? –le preguntó Paola a Sabrina

-Como prefieras hija –contestó sonriendo Sabrina

-Bien señores –anunció Paola- Rompiendo el esquema, elegiré pajes, no damas

-Mi sueño siempre fue ser paje –le comentó Ryo a Hanji, con ojos ilusionados

-Ryo, ése no era tu sueño, no inventes –respondió Hanji -- '

-Aunque sí voy a tener damas, la mayoría serán pajes –aclaró Paola- Pero como no quiero resultar injusta con nadie, mis pajes serán elegidos al sorteo

-¡No es justo, yo quiero ser paje! –protestó Ryo en voz alta

Todos miraron extrañados a Ryo por el comentario poco delicado, pero él ni se inmutó.

-Aquí tengo los nombres de todos mis amigos –dijo Paola agarrando una pequeña cajita donde habían varios papelitos que Kazuki había puesto

-Están todos los que me dijiste –aseguró su amigo

-Gracias. Pero antes, elegiré a mis damas

Tomó un ramito y se acercó a Naoko, la novia de Kenji, y se lo entregó.

-Espero que aceptes ser mi dama Naoko

-¡Claro Paola! –aceptó emocionada Naoko

Ambas se abrazaron y Naoko fue a pararse cerca de la mesa donde estaba la torta (o pastel, como prefieran llamarlo). Paola tomó otro ramito, se abrió paso entre la gente y se acercó a Sanae.

-Sanae, sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero me gustaría que seas mi dama

-Pero yo...no sé –dijo Sanae, balbuceando

-Dí que sí, tonta –la recriminó Ryo ¬¬

-Cállate Ryo –lo regañó Sanae, luego se dirigió a Paola- Me gustaría, gracias amiga

Sanae abrazó a Paola y fue a pararse junto a Naoko. Había llegado el momento de elegir los pajes, Paola agarró la cajita y se disponía a sacar el primer papelito, Ryo cruzaba los dedos.

-Sacaré los 13 papelitos juntos –dijo Paola

Sacó 13 papelitos y no abrió ninguno hasta que estuvieron todos. Cuando reunió 13, uno a uno los fue abriendo.

-Y los elegidos son: Kazuki –anunció Paola

-¡Ahí hubo trampa! –exclamó Matsumoto

-No es cierto -aclaró ofendido Kazuki ¬¬

-Kisugi, Mamoru, Kenji, Napoleón, Kojiro, Víctor, Otto, Pierre, Ryo... –nombró Paola

-¡Sí, sí, me eligieron! –dijo Ryo, saltando de la emoción

-¡Cuál te eligieron, fue cosa de suerte! –le aclaró Hanji

-Karl, Kensuke y...¿Ken? –dijo extrañada la muchacha

Paola miró a Kazuki con extrañeza, porque ella no había puesto en la lista que le había dado el nombre de Ken. Kazuki esquivó su mirada y se hizo el desentendido.

Todos los elegidos se acercaron con Paola a la mesa donde estaba el pastel. Se acomodaron para que les tomen una fotografía.

-Si la cosa fuera por estatura, ya estuvo que te quedaste de adorno del pastel, jaja –se burló Kazuki de Ryo

-Ni creas que me ofendes –respondió diplomáticamente Ryo- Por si no lo notaste, todos aquí son muy altos, a excepción de las muchachas, de mi, de Kisugi, de Mamoru y obviamente de ti

-¿Me estás diciendo enano? –preguntó insultado Kazuki

-Tómalo como quieras –contestó Ryo burlón

-Kazuki, toma tu lugar –le pidió Paola

Kazuki se acomodó, mirando con enfado a Ryo que sonreía victorioso. Les tomaron la foto, que salió muy bonita. Luego Paola cortó el pastel y fue ella quien quiso cortar todas las porciones.

Una vez que todos habían terminado su porción de pastel, decidieron bailar. Paola y Kazuki estaban bailando, cuando éste último vio a Ken cerca y con un gesto lo llamó sin que Paola lo notara. Ken se acercó para saber qué quería Kazuki. En cuanto estuvo junto a él, Kazuki comenzó a quejarse de un dolor en la rodilla.

-¡Ay mi rodilla! –exclamó Kazuki

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó preocupada Paola

-Me comenzó a doler de repente –exageró Kazuki

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos

-Eso sí que no, tú quédate, ¡ah mira! –dijo Kazuki- Ahí está Ken, baila con él

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Ken, ven, por favor baila con Paola que no quiero que se aburra por mi culpa

-Está bien –contestó Ken, sin saber qué más decir

Con incomodidad Paola y Ken bailaron juntos, Kazuki se fue a sentar y veía divertido la bochornosa escena. Se paró y fue al escenario donde tocaba la orquesta, agarró un micrófono, habló en voz baja con el director de la orquesta y éste asintió aceptando un pedido del muchacho. La música paró, una melodía algo movida comenzó a escucharse, en el escenario estaba Kazuki.

-No voy a hacer karaoke –aclaró Kazuki- Sólo quiero dedicarles esta canción a mis amigos Paola y Ken

(La canción era _"8-40"_ del desaparecido cantante argentino Rodrigo, que más o menos dice así: _"...Ella multimillonaria/ y del más alto nivel/ terminó la secundaria con un promedio de diez/Sus amigas sorprendidas no lo podían creer/ que una noche distraída/ del baile se fue con él/ Ése vago atorrante que nunca tuvo un cospel/ le puso el pecho de arranque erizándole la piel/ Con chamullos elegantes/ le pintó el mundo al revés/ Para que siempre lo banque/de primera la hizo bien/ El amor sobre toda diferencia social/ dentro del calendario cada día se vá/a pesar de las dudas y del qué dirán el amor puede más/ El amor sobre toda diferencia social/ dentro del calendario cada día se vá/a pesar de las dudas y del qué dirán el amor puede más/ Una noche con su reina/de pesado la fue un gil/ pero rápido al careta de una cachetada lo dio vuelta de perfil/ ya había aprendido/ pagó caro la osadía de quererlo seducir/ se jugó y al cara lisa no lo pudo resistir/ porque... / El amor sobre toda diferencia social/ dentro del calendario cada día se vá/a pesar de las dudas y del qué dirán el amor puede más/mucho más...)_

Luego que su amigo terminó de cantar, Paola bajó la mirada, tratando de evitar la de Ken, que no dejaba de mirarla. Kaoru, muy molesta, se acercó a Ken.

-Ken, ya vámonos, estoy cansada –le reclamó Kaoru

Karl se acercó a Paola para invitarla a bailar.

-No vayas a decirme que no –le dijo Karl

-No, no te diré eso –respondió su amiga

Paola agarró la mano de Karl y se fue con él un poco más allá a bailar. Ken la miraba, Kaoru seguía insistiendo en que se fueran. Sanae, enojada por la odiosa ésa, se acercó a ella, fingió tropezar y le echó un vaso de refresco encima. Con el alboroto que armó Kaoru, Paola volteó a ver qué pasaba y vio a Kaoru gritándole todo tipo de cosas a Sanae, que la miraba sin inmutarse.

Paola se excusó un momento con Karl, fue a agarrar del brazo a Kaoru y la sacó hasta el jardín. Tras de ellas salieron Sanae, Ken y Sabrina.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió Kaoru

-No tienes por qué armar un escándalo así –le reclamó Paola

-¡Tu estúpida amiga arruinó mi vestido! –dijo Kaoru

-Mamá, ¿puedes traer tu chequera por favor? –le pidió Paola a Sabrina

-Ahora vengo –respondió Sabrina, corriendo hacia el interior de la casa

-No fue mi intención –se excusó Sanae

-¡No te creo! Tú y ésta me tienen envidia –dijo de forma despectiva Kaoru

-¿Ésta, ¿te refieres a mi? –preguntó indignada Paola

-Sí, tú

-Mira, para empezar tengo nombre –dijo impaciente Paola- En segundo lugar, no te tengo envidia

-Ni yo –aclaró Sanae

-Vamos Paola, no lo niegues –dijo burlona Kaoru- Al final yo estoy con Ken, sin necesidad de tener tu fama

-¿Mi fama? –preguntó extrañada Paola

-Todos saben que para tu edad eres una cualquie...

Antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir Kaoru recibió una cachetada.

-¡No se te ocurra hablar mal de Paola! –exclamó enfadada Sanae

-Sanae... –dijo asombrada Paola

-Lo siento Paola, pero ya me colmó la paciencia –contestó Sanae

Ken se acercó más a ellas, no iba a defender a Kaoru. Sabrina volvió y le entregó su chequera a Paola. Ella escribió algo y luego arrancó un cheque que alcanzó a Kaoru.

-Creo que es más que suficiente como para que te compres otro vestido –le dijo Paola, alcanzándole el cheque

-No deberías tener semejante contemplación con ella –opinó Sanae

-Con tal que se largue de aquí... –contestó Paola

Kaoru agarró el cheque, lo miró y luego con una sonrisa burlona lo rompió en mil pedazos.

-No necesito tu dinero

-Mira muchacha, mi hija trató de solucionar las cosas –le dijo Sabrina- Por favor deja ya de escandalizar

-No se preocupe yo ya me voy –contestó Kaoru, marchándose

-Sentimos lo sucedido señora –se disculpó Ken apenado

-No te preocupes muchacho –respondió Sabrina

-Con su permiso –se excusó Ken marchándose

Ken y Kaoru se fueron. Paola los vio marcharse, luego decidió entrar. Sanae la siguió y quiso hablar con ella.

-Paola, ¿no quieres hablar?

-No Sanae, gracias de todos modos

-Te agradezco el gesto que tuviste conmigo

-Lo estuve pensando y creí que lo pasado pisado –le dijo Paola- Siempre demostraste ser mi amiga, y bueno, no soy el presidente ni nada parecido como para hacerme rogar

-Discúlpame nuevamente por las cosas horribles que te dije

-Hummm –analizó Paola, sonriendo luego- Lo que hago por ti...


	33. Capítulo XXXIII: en la Universidad

**Capítulo XXXIII:En la Universidad**

Después de pasar su cumpleaños en Japón, Paola regresó con sus tíos a Alemania. Allí terminó la preparatoria, porque si no lo hacía no podría entrar en la Universidad. Era poco el contacto que tenía con sus amigos de Japón, tal vez era más el que tenía con Pierre y Napoleón. Obviamente los alemanes casi siempre la veían.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado 3 años, ella ya tenía 18 años. Mucho no había cambiado, pero se notaba más madura que antes. Ese año debía elegir la Universidad donde estudiaría, porque al fin ya tenía la edad permitida, la carrera ya la había elegido: quería ser arquitecta.

Genzo se había dedicado más al fútbol, aunque también estudiaba en la Universidad de Hamburgo, pero las materias que tomaba cada semestre no eran muchas debido a su recortado tiempo. Como Marie había entrado a la misma carrera que él, se habían hecho amigos, cosa que no agradaba a Paola.

Durante la estadía de Paola en Alemania, Karl había intentado muchas veces que ella volviera con él, pero por más que insistía, Paola no accedía. En cuanto a los franceses, Paola tuvo que viajar a Francia para ayudar a Napoleón a que se decidiera declararse a una chica, cosa que sí pudo lograr con la ayuda de su amiga. Pierre continuaba coqueteando con muchas chicas, pero cuando tenía una novia, era bastante fiel y respetuoso con ella.

En Japón, el Toho había salido campeón del Torneo Universitario, gracias al gran poder que Kojiro le daba a su equipo. El Nankatsu, ahora con Taro en lugar de Tsubasa, no había podido contra ellos. A Tsubasa le iba muy bien en el Saõ Paulo de Brasil.

-Niña, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó la Nana, tocando la puerta de la habitación de Paola

-¡Pasa Nana!

Cuando la Nana entró vio a la muchacha en el balcón, apoyada viendo el paisaje.

-Tu tío quiere hablar contigo

-Enseguida bajo –respondió Paola

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó intrigada la mujer, acercándose más a ella

-En realidad nada. Estaba descansando un poco

-Hace un momento te llamó Karl por teléfono, pero como me pediste que nadie te molestara…

-Otra vez él –dijo resignada Paola

-¿En verdad no quieres volver con él?

-No Nana, no estoy desesperada por tener novio. Estoy mejor así

-¡Ay Paola!

-Ya no te preocupes por mi –le pidió sonriendo la muchacha

Paola salió y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde su tío la esperaba.

-¿Me llamabas tío? –le preguntó Paola al papá de Genzo

-Pasa hija

-¿Para qué soy buena? –le preguntó, acercándose a él

-Necesito saber si ya decidiste a qué Universidad irás

-Pues creo que sí

-¿Entonces?

-Hace unos días hablé con una amiga en Japón, la novia de uno de mis amigos del Toho –explicó Paola- Me dijo que la Universidad de Yokohama es muy buena en cuanto a la carrera de Arquitectura se refiere

-¿No quieres estudiar en Alemania con Genzo? –preguntó sorprendido su tío

-¿Con Genzo? –preguntó irónica Paola- Creo que daría lo mismo, él está muy bien con tal de que la babosa de Marie estudie con él, ¿no?

-Paola deja de insultar a esa muchacha

-Lo siento-se disculpó de mala gana su sobrina

-Entonces te irás a Yokohama

-Sí, así lo quiero –contestó decidida Paola- Aunque para no alborotar a mis amigos no se los diré hasta que no me haya establecido

-Hace unos días hablé con Tomiko, ella estaba muy segura que preferirías estudiar fuera de Alemania –le contó su tío- ¿Sabías que ella quiere acompañarte?

-¿Mi Nana? –preguntó sorprendida gratamente Paola

-Cree que no es bueno que te vayas sola

-¿Tú se lo permitirías tío? –preguntó emocionada la muchacha

-Por qué no

-Entonces todo arreglado, me voy a Yokohama con mi Nana...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Días después, Paola se iba a Yokohama con su Nana, aunque su tía no estaba de acuerdo del todo, porque prefería que su sobrina se quede con ellos en Alemania. Cuando Sabrina se enteró que su hija al fin había elegido una Universidad, se sintió muy contenta.

Paola llegó a Yokohama, con ayuda de los amigos que sus tíos tenían, había logrado conseguir un departamento dónde vivir con su Nana. El primer día de clases se sentía bastante extraña entre gente que no conocía, excepto una muchacha, que al reconocerla se le acercó.

-¡Paola!

-¿Naoko? –preguntó Paola, viendo extrañada a la muchacha

-Qué bueno que me hayas reconocido –contestó emocionada su amiga

-Mi memoria ha mejorado, ja –respondió Paola orgullosa- Cómo has estado

-Sobreviviendo…sin Toshiya –dramatizó Naoko, haciéndose la mártir

-No seas dramática

-Como me pediste, no le conté que ibas a venir a Yokohama

-Gracias por tu discreción

-Ven, te mostraré el aula donde tienes clases

-Gracias –dijo Paola, siguiendo a su amiga

Luego de decirle el número de aula en la que debía pasar, llegaron, Naoko se despidió de ella y Paola entró algo incómoda por la situación de extrañeza.

Durante el primer semestre Paola se destacó por sus notas, cosa que no agradó al resto de sus compañeros que le tenían bastante antipatía. Mayormente se la veía sola y no se sentía anímicamente bien por esa situación, pero trataba de disimular frente a su Nana.

Un día llegó a su casa y para su sorpresa, su madre y Philippe la habían ido a visitar. Ella se alegró mucho de verlos, al igual que ellos. Philippe invitó a Sabrina, Paola y la Nana a cenar a un restaurant muy bonito.

-Cómo te decidiste por arquitectura –le preguntó su madre

-Durante mi estadía en Francia con ustedes me llegó a gustar mucho lo que hacía Philippe –respondió Paola

-Me honras mucho con lo que dices –agradeció Philippe

-No tengo por qué –dijo ella- Además de mi tío, tú eres lo más próximo a un padre que he tenido

-Gracias hija

-Me alegra escucharlos a ambos –dijo complacida Sabrina

-Sin embargo recuerda que tu padre no te olvida –le dijo Philippe a Paola

-¿No me olvida? Yo creo que sí –aseguro Paola- El mandar un cheque con su secretaria todos los meses, no significa precisamente que se acuerde de mí

-No hables así Paola –le pidió su Nana

-Tomiko tiene razón –la apoyó Sabrina

-Mejor cambiamos de tema –les pidió Paola

-¿Cómo te va en la Universidad? –le preguntó Philippe

-Bien, supongo –contestó Paola, dejando su copa sobre la mesa- Aunque no tengo muchos amigos, más bien, ninguno; a excepción de Naoko

-Qué extraño que no tengas amigos, tú siempre fuiste sociable –comentó su madre

-Pero eso no lo saben ellos, jaja –bromeó Paola

-Después de cenar, quiero mostrarte algo que te compré –le dijo Philippe

-Hummm, ya me entró la curiosidad

Después de cenar, sus "padres" llevaron a Paola a un estacionamiento cercano. Una vez adentro, se acercaron a un BMW de color plomo metálico con vidrios negros. Philippe metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó unas llaves.

-Toma, es tuyo –le dijo Philippe, alcanzándole las llaves a Paola

-¿Para mi? –preguntó sorprendida Paola

-Philippe quiso darte este regalo como premio por tu ingreso a la Universidad –comentó Sabrina

-Ésa era mi obligación –respondió Paola

-Déjame premiarte sin razón alguna –le dijo Philippe, encogiéndose de hombros

-Acepto el premio

-¿Ya sabes conducir? –le preguntó su madre

-Hace mucho que sé conducir, recuerda que en Alemania tengo una motocicleta

-Pero no es igual –aclaró Sabrina

-No, pero también aprendí a conducir automóviles

-¿Quieres conducirlo ahora? –le preguntó Philippe

-¿Podrán aguantar mi estilo de conducir?

-Yo paso –se excusó su madre

-Prefiero ir caminando –contestó la Nana

-Gracias por su apoyo –les dijo ofendida Paola

-Voy contigo –se ofreció Philippe

-Me alegra tener un voluntario

Paola condujo el automóvil que le había regalado Philippe, luego de unos 20 minutos de pasear por Yokohama, de meterse en contraruta, de pasarse algunos rojos y asustar a algunos peatones, Philippe le pidió que se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó extrañada Paola, estacionando el automóvil

-Nada –contestó asustado Philippe, aun agarrado firmemente a su asiento- Exceptuando las calles en contraruta que te metiste, los peatones que casi atropellas y los rojos que te pasaste

-Número 1, no conozco mucho Yokohama, por lo que no sabía si estaba o no en contraruta –respondió Paola- Segundo, esos peatones se pusieron en mi camino y tercero, bueno, sí me pasé a propósito esos rojos, jaja

-Mejor regresamos a tu departamento

-Si me dices por dónde... –le dijo Paola, mirándolo confundida (UU)

Preguntando a la gente por dónde quedaba la dirección del departamento de Paola por fin llegaron a su destino. Sabrina y Tomiko los esperaban. Al pobre Philippe tuvieron que darle un té de tilo para los nervios. Sabrina reía divertida por la osadía de su esposo, pero creía que se lo merecía por hacerse el valiente.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en Tokio, Ken se reunía en el Toho con los miembros de un equipo de fútbol que querían contratarlo.

-Será un placer contar contigo en nuestro equipo

-Sí, necesitamos un jugador como tú en nuestro equipo juvenil. Claro que si superas nuestras expectativas, podrás ascender al equipo mayor

-Se los agradezco –dijo con una reverencia Ken

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron las semanas, Sabrina y Philippe se habían ido ya. Paola estaba saliendo de su última clase, guardaba sus libros en su casillero, cuando un chico alto, de cabello negro corto, con gafas oscuras se le acercó por atrás y puso sus brazos entre ella y él impidiéndole el paso a Paola.

-Déjame en paz Kato

-Por qué siempre te haces la difícil –le preguntó el muchacho

-Déjame pasar –le exigió Paola, dándose la vuelta

-Eso sí que no –respondió él, intentando besarla mientras ella se zafaba

-Ya te dije que tengo novio –aclaró Paola

-¿Y qué? Yo no soy celoso –le dijo cínicamente Kato- Además no te creo eso de que el francés ése sea tu novio

-No me importa si lo crees o no –contestó fastidiada la muchacha- Cuando Napoleón venga a Japón te partirá la cara en pedacitos

-Ya veremos si puede –dijo desafiante Kato

-Hola Kato –lo saludó Naoko, apareciendo tras de él, tocó su hombro e hizo que se distrajera

Paola se zafó y se fue corriendo.

-Gracias Naoko –le dijo Paola

-Por nada –contestó sonriendo su amiga

-¡Ya te veré en otra oportunidad! -exclamó Kato

Paola, enojada, se subió a su auto. Arrancó y casi atropella a dos estudiantes.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Paola

Se dirigió por la ciudad, paseaba por aquí y por allá hasta que el enojo se le pase, no quería que su Nana se diera cuenta de su molestia. Recordaba cómo el tal Kato la había molestado desde el primer día que había llegado y cómo se divertía al hacerlo. Su enojo aumentó y sin querer apretó el acelerador. Un muchacho cruzaba la calle, porque estaba en rojo, Paola se dio cuenta que tenía al muchacho en frente, frenó y sólo vio cómo el muchacho salió volando, aunque no escuchó el golpe. Muy asustada, bajó de su carro y fue a ver al muchacho. Éste estaba con una rodilla apoyada sobre la calzada y la otra semidoblada. Las personas que habían visto el espectáculo estaban asombradas: el muchacho había logrado esquivar al automóvil con un rápido y ágil salto.

-¡Perdóname, no te vi, no era mi intención lastimarte! –se disculpó asustada Paola- ¿Estás bien?

Hasta ese momento el muchacho tenía la vista en el suelo, poco a poco levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en Paola, que al verlo, quedó congelada.

-¿Paola, eres tú? –le preguntó Ken

-Ke…Ke...Ken –balbuceó atónita Paola

Una anciana le gritaba a Paola su vida en verso por ser tan imprudente, pero ella ni caso le hacía.

-¿Estás bien? –le volvió a preguntar preocupada

-Sí, gracias –respondió tranquilamente Ken, incorporándose y sonriendo al ver la cara de susto de la muchacha

-No sé en qué estaba pensando, mejor dicho, sí sabía, pero no pude controlar mi rabia, lo siento –trató de explicar Paola

-No sabía que ya podías conducir –comentó Ken, limpiando sus manos del polvo

-Apenas conseguí mi licencia, tuve que pedir ayuda a los amigos de mi tío –contestó apenada la muchacha- Con esto que pasó seguro me la quitan

-¿Y por qué? Yo no pienso denunciarte, creo que también fue mi error al no fijarme bien que los autos se detuvieran antes de cruzar

-Siempre tratando de ayudarme –le dijo apenada Paola- ¿Ibas a algún lado, si quieres yo te puedo llevar, ya conozco mejor las calles

-Te lo agradecería –respondió amablemente el muchacho

Ken se subió al auto de Paola y ambos se fueron, ante los comentarios extrañados de la gente que allí estaba.

-Desde cuándo se ha visto que un atropellado le sonría al conductor imprudente

-Y todavía que el imprudente se ofrezca a llevarlo

-¡Qué mundo el de hoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Con las indicaciones de Ken de hacia dónde tenía que ir, llegaron a la sede del Yokohama Flugels. Estacionaron y ambos bajaron.

-Lamento nuevamente lo que pasó –se disculpó apenada Paola

-No tienes por qué, estoy sano y salvo –contestó tranquilamente Ken- Además debo darte las gracias por haberme traído

-Suerte que eres karateka –dijo sonriendo Paola

-Creo que sí –contestó sonriendo Ken, viendo luego su reloj- Parece que llegué temprano

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí?

-Tú me trajiste, ¿no?

-No, tonto, me refiero a qué haces en Yokohama

-¡Ah, pues el Yokohama Flugels me contrató para que sea el portero de su equipo juvenil –le contó Ken

-¿Vivirás en Yokohama? –le preguntó extrañada Paola

-No, todos los días iré de regreso y volveré de Tokio –respondió burlón Ken

-Muy chistoso

-¿Y tú qué haces en Yokohama?

-Estudio en la Universidad

-Creí que estabas en la misma Universidad de tu primo

-No, allá el ambiente está muy pesado para mí –aclaró con ironía Paola

-Ah...Mejor entro a averiguar

Mientras Ken entraba a averiguar, Paola esperaba apoyada en su automóvil. Cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Viniste a verme?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños –respondió Paola fastidiada

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Kato, apoyándose junto a ella

-No te incumbe

-¿Sabías que mi padre es socio de este club?

-Qué preguntona que soy –dijo burlona Paola

-¿Por qué siempre tratas de evadirme?

-¿No será porque siempre me estás acosando?

-¿Acosarte yo? –preguntó indignado Kato

Ken volvió con Paola, porque no habían llegado los ejecutivos con los que tenía que conversar. Se extrañó mucho al verla con cara de pocos amigos junto a un muchacho, que se notaba, era de familia pudiente.

-Todavía no llegaron –le dijo Ken a la muchacha

-Pues te acompaño hasta que lleguen –se ofreció Paola

Kato puso cara de horror al ver a Ken, obviamente éste último lo notó.

-Creo que algo le pasa a tu amigo –le comentó Ken a Paola

-Cuál amigo, éste no es mi amigo –aclaró de forma despectiva la muchacha

-Ho…ho...hola soy Kato –saludó temblando Kato

-Hola, yo soy Ken –saludó él

Al escuchar el nombre, Kato exhaló un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Menos mal, creí que eras el novio de Paola

-¿El novio de Paola? –preguntó extrañado Ken

-Sí, creí que eras el tal Napoleón, aunque no tenías pinta de francés –explicó Kato

Ken se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a Kato, miró a Paola y ésta se hacía la desentendida.

-No sabía que eras novia de Napoleón –le dijo Ken a Paola

-Ni modo que publique mi vida privada en los periódicos –contestó ella irónica

Unos señores llegaron en sus automóviles, bajaron, uno de ellos reconoció a Ken, lo llamó y lo hizo pasar. Ken se despidió de Paola y se fue con ellos.

-Por qué no me dijiste que no era tu novio –le reclamó Kato

-No me lo preguntaste, además qué tengo yo que estar explicándote a ti –respondió indignada Paola

Kato se encogió de hombros y se fue tras de los ejecutivos. Paola se subió a su automóvil y se fue. Al llegar a su departamento, vio a su Nana muy ocupada limpiando el living.

-Hola Nana –saludó Paola

-¡Hasta que llegaste mi niña! Te tardaste mucho

-Tuve un inconveniente –se excusó Paola U

-El joven Napoleón te llamó hace media hora –le dijo su Nana

-¡Demonios! Quedé en estar aquí hace mucho para hablar con él

Paola llamó a Napoleón a su casa, él mismo le contestó.

-Hola –contestó seriamente Napoleón

-Hola amorcito –dijo burlona Paola

-Paola… -dijo él, sonriendo

-Cómo me reconociste –se hizo la admirada Paola

-La verdad no sé, jaja

-Disculpa por no haber estado como quedamos –dijo apenada su amiga

-No importa –la disculpó Napoleón- Necesito tu ayuda, ¿qué puedo comprarle a Sophie, mañana es su cumpleaños

-Qué sé yo –respondió Paola, encogiéndose de hombros- Recuerda que ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada, por tanto no tenemos los mismos gustos

-Al menos dame una idea

-Hummm, por qué no le regalas una joya

-¡Buena idea!

-Ahora necesito pedirte disculpas otra vez

-¿Y por qué?

-Volví a decir que eres mi novio, para zafar del cretino ése que siempre me molesta

-Por mi no hay problema –contestó tranquilamente su amigo

-Por ti, pero si Sophie se enterara…

-Ella ya sabe que lo haces para librarte de ese imbécil –le explicó Napoleón

-¿Y no se enojó? –preguntó sorprendida Paola

-No

-Definitivamente no nos parecemos en nada –aseguró Paola

-¿Y no te pasó algo interesante? –le preguntó interesado Napoleón

-Sí, casi atropello a alguien

-¿Otra vez? –se burló su amigo

-Muy gracioso. Pero no sabes a quién, será mejor que te sientes antes de que te lo diga

-Dímelo de una vez

-A Ken…

-¿¿Qué? –exclamó Napoleón incrédulo

-¿No te caíste?

-Cómo que a Ken

-Por lo casual de la vida resulta que él vino a jugar a Yokohama

-Ah –dijo de mala gana Napoleón

-Bueno, debo colgar. Que te vaya muy bien

-Pronto jugaremos el Campeonato Europeo –le contó su amigo

-¿Podrán ganarle a Karl?

-¿A tu novio? –preguntó irónico Napoleón

-¡Oye! –exclamó ofendida Paola

-Jaja, sabía que no te iba a gustar

-Mejor me despido, no quiero tener motivos para matarte la próxima vez que te vea

-Como quieras, adiós y no hagas estupideces

-Ja, qué linda forma de hablarme

-Es sólo por si acaso -aclaró Napoleón- Adiós

-Adiós –se despidió su amiga

A Paola la ponía de buen humor charlar con Napoleón, y pensar que antes lo que él le provocaba era repulsión.

Hace días que Paola no había vuelto a ver a Ken. Por los periódicos se enteró que la selección japonesa había jugado contra Holanda y que habían sido derrotados. Se sorprendió al saber que Tsubasa ni Genzo habían jugado.

También se enteró que habría un segundo partido, y por nada se lo perdería. El día del partido, fue a buscar a su primo a la concentración. Cuando entró al hotel, sólo algunos jugadores estaban en el lobby: Jito Hiroshi, Mamoru, Mitsuru y Hikaru.

Al verla entrar hacia la recepción a preguntar por Genzo, y como era su fea costumbre, Jito y Mitsuru se acercaron para molestarla, no sabían quién era, Mamoru no la había visto entrar.

-Hola, yo soy Hiroshi –se presentó coqueto Jito

-Yo soy Mitsuru

-Ah, ¿y? –preguntó Paola, sin mostrar interés

-¿Sabes que hoy jugaré de titular? Soy un jugador importante en el equipo –se alabó Hiroshi

-No me digas

-Sería un honor para ti salir con él –comentó Mitsuru

-¿Salir a dónde? –preguntó paola

-Tú sabes, una cita –aclaró Hiroshi

-Jajaja –se rió de buena gana la muchacha

-De qué te ríes –le preguntó extrañado Hiroshi S

-Ya me acordé quién eres, tú eres Hiroshi, el primo de Yukari, ¿no? –le preguntó Paola

-¿Conoces a mi prima?

-Sí, y me dijo lo gracioso que eras

Genzo bajó y vio a su prima rodeada por los dos compadres.

-Creí que ya no vendrías –comentó Genzo seriamente

-Cuando yo digo algo, lo cumplo –respondió Paola, viendo a su primo

-¿La conoces? –le preguntó Hiroshi a Genzo

-Lastimosamente sí –contestó Genzo, poniendo cara de resignación

-¡Cuál lastimosamente! –se indignó su prima

-¿Es tu novia? –le preguntó curioso Mitsuru

-¡Fuchi, jajaja –exclamó Paola riendo

-Ni loco sería novio de Paola –aclaró Genzo

-¿Paola, así que así te llamas –le dijo Hiroshi

-Entonces no es tu novia –analizó Mitsuru

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Paola

-¡Oye Mamoru! –llamó Genzo a su amigo

Mamoru volteó en dirección a Genzo, al reconocer a Paola se sorprendió mucho y se acercó a ella. Al verlo, Paola por fin lo reconoció y lo abrazó.

-No me digas, es novia de Mamoru –dijo desilusionado Hiroshi

-No, sólo son buenos amigos –aclaró Genzo

-Menos mal –contestó Mitsuru

Kojiro, Ken y Takeshi bajaron, junto a alguien que se sorprendió mucho al ver a Paola.

-Eres una ingrata

Paola soltó a Mamoru para ver a quien le hablaba.

-¡Kazuki! –dijo emocionada Paola

Ambos se abrazaron, Paola estaba muy contenta de ver a su amigo.

-Éste si es el novio, ¿no? –le preguntó intrigado Mitsuru a Genzo

-Tampoco –negó él

-Lo que significa que todavía tengo oportunidad –comentó Hiroshi esperanzado

-Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti –le dijo Kazuki a su amiga

-Lo siento, es que nunca tengo tiempo –se excusó Paola- Pero tampoco tú me buscaste

-Cómo que no, si en Alemania no me quisieron decir dónde estabas –dijo indignado Kazuki

-Es que era un secreto –dijo sonriente Paola

-Llamé a Francia, pero tampoco estabas ahí

-Pues no

-Paola Wakabayashi, siempre tan misteriosa –comentó irónico Kojiro

-¡Hola Kojiro! –lo saludó con alegría Paola

-Espero que no nos traigas mala suerte –comentó burlón Ken

-Hola Ken –lo saludó sonriente la muchacha

-Es mi impresión o ésta muchacha es más conocida que la gripe –opinó intrigado Hiroshi

-Creo que sí –dijo desconcertado Mitsuru- Además por lo visto, no está disponible

-Tengo muy mala suerte –se lamentó el capitán del Hirado

-Tal vez –contestó desilusionado Mitsuru

-Oye Mitsuru –le preguntó Hiroshi, poniéndose de perfil- ¿No crees acaso que soy irresistible?

-No sé, no eres de mi tipo –contestó su amigo, tratando de disimular

Antes que pudieran continuar con su conversación llegó Mikami, que era el entrenador, para decirles que se preparen, porque pronto partirían al campo de juego. Paola fue a saludar a Mikami, conversó un poco con él. El hombre le dio muchas recomendaciones a la muchacha, la reprendió de algunas cosas, pero después la felicitó porque había madurado mucho y ya no era tan irresponsable XD. Después de hablar con Mikami, Paola se despidió y se fue a la cancha, allí la esperaban Toshiya y Naoko. El primero se alegró mucho al ver nuevamente a su amiga.

Ése partido fue para la selección japonesa, gracias a la reaparición de Genzo y Tsubasa, que le dieron al equipo un nuevo espíritu de lucha, que ni Lensenbrink pudo abatir (dizque... )

Después del partido Paola fue a buscar a su primo, nadie se acercó a la conversación de los Wakabayashi, menos cuando los vieron discutir "como en viejos tiempos".

-¡Como quieras, pero yo te lo advertí! –exclamó enojada Paola

-Siempre tuviste un mal concepto de ella –le reclamó Genzo

-Como si fuera para menos

-No exageres

-Te lo pondré fácil, la eliges a ella o me eliges a mí –lo retó Paola

-Es ridículo lo que me pides –contestó indignado Genzo

-¡Decídete! –gritó Paola

-No pienso dejar de ser amigo de Marie por cumplir un caprichito tuyo –contestó tranquilamente su primo

-Veo que decidiste –contestó molesta Paola- Bien, que te vaya super con tu idiota amiga, a mi, no volverás a verme

Paola se fue muy enojada sin que Genzo pudiera evitarlo. Tsubasa se acercó a él.

-Qué pasó –le preguntó Tsubasa

-Paola, que siempre quiere salir con su gusto –le explicó Genzo sin inmutarse

Ryo se acercó a ellos.

-Por qué se fue, yo quería saludarla –le dijo Ryo

-No es el mejor momento, no está de buen humor –le aclaró Genzo

-Por lo visto tú tampoco –respondió Ryo- ¿Cómo empezó esa discusión?

-Empecé a bromear acerca de que el Kaiser todavía quería que ella fuera su novia, porque hace unos días hablé con él –les contó Genzo- Paola lo tomó con humor, pero luego me dijo que él era mil veces preferible en comparación con su hermana. Le dije que Marie no era mala, que era una buena amiga, y ahí empezó todo. Me pidió que deje de ser su amigo…¿ por qué demonios le iba a hacer caso?

-Lo siento Genzo –dijo apenado Tsubasa

-Se veía muy enojada… -comentó preocupado Ryo

-Lo único que temo es que cumpla con su palabra, Paola no amenaza en vano –dijo Genzo pensativo

-No le hagas tanto caso, sabes que cuando ella se enoja dice cosas sin pensar –le dijo Tsubasa

-¡Las cosas que aprendió de Mamoru! –exclamó Ryo

-Espero que tengan razón –contestó Genzo


	34. Capítulo XXXIV: confesiones

**Capítulo XXXIV:Confesiones**

Hace varios días que Genzo trataba de comunicarse con Paola, pero nunca estaba disponible, siempre tenía algo qué hacer para no contestar o no estaba en su departamento. Esa mañana la muchacha estaba sentada en el borde de una fuente de la Universidad leyendo un libro de Historia del Arte, cuando Naoko la vio y corrió hacia ella.

-Hola Wakabayashi –la saludó Naoko, sentándose a su lado

-No me digas así –le pidió Paola, sin dejar de ver su libro

-Se nota que sigues de malas con tu primo –comentó divertida su amiga

-A ése cretino ni me lo nombres –exclamó molesta Paola, cerrando de un golpe el libro

-Quería invitarte a una fiesta que organizaron los de mi curso

-No gracias, no estoy de humor –contestó Paola, guardando su libro en su mochila

-¡Vamos, anímate! Ya supe que Ken está en la ciudad, por qué no lo invitas

-Porque no –contestó tajante Paola

-No te hagas de rogar –le dijo Naoko, guiñándole un ojo y dándole un codazo suave en el costado a su amiga-Bien que sé que te mueres por verlo otra vez

-Naoko, estoy tratando de estudiar, además ya hablamos del asunto –comentó resignada Paola

-No te creo nada eso de que ya no te interesa

-Pues es cierto –respondió segura Paola, poniéndose de pié- Ya me voy que se me hace tarde

-¡Será hoy en la casa de Danielle! –le dijo Naoko, mientras su amiga se alejaba

-Adiós Naoko –se despidió Paola, sin voltear a verla

Paola se fue a clases, bueno, al menos en cuerpo, porque su mente estaba en otra parte. Al terminar, a eso de las 4 de la tarde, se subió a su automóvil. Paró en una esquina, miró hacia el frente y hacia un costado, indecisa acerca de cuál ruta tomar. Cuando el semáforo estuvo en verde siguió recto, hasta llegar a la sede del Flugels.

Después de estacionar, bajó de su carro y entró en el lugar. En la recepción unos señores conversaban de lo más animados.

-Disculpen, ¿cómo puedo encontrar a uno de los jugadores del equipo juvenil? –les preguntó la muchacha

Ambos se callaron y miraron a la muchacha.

-¿Eres periodista o admiradora? –contestaron de mala gana

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, sólo una amiga –aclaró Paola

-Espera ahí, todavía están entrenando –le indicó uno, señalándole un sillón

-Gracias por la amabilidad –contestó ofendida Paola

Muy enojada por el trato, se sentó a esperar. Aburrida escuchaba la conversación de los dos tipos.

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero para mi el mejor jugador es el Kaiser –opinó uno

Paola puso cara de fuchi al oír el comentario.

-Nada de eso, los nuestros superan a ese alemán –comentó el otro

-Claro que no

- Se nota que eres un fanático del Kaiser

- Así es, mi sueño máximo sería tener un autógrafo suyo en una camiseta de Japón –dijo el primero, bastante emocionado

-Qué sueños tan ridículos tiene –exclamó burlona Paola

-¡Óyeme! –dijo ofendido el hombre

-Es la verdad, ése no es un sueño –contestó Paola, incorporándose y acercándose nuevamente a ellos- Yo podría conseguir algo así cualquier día

-No te creo –dijo el hombre desconfiado

-¿Ah no? Pues debería. Claro que le haría ese favor si usted me dejara pasar libremente

-Demuéstrame que puedes hacerlo y tendrás lo que quieras

Paola sonrió victoriosa, agarró su celular, marcó un número y esperó a que contestaran, mientras los hombres la miraban intrigados.

-Hola, ¿Karl?

-Paola, qué sorpresa

-Necesito que me hagas un favor

-Dime

-Aquí tengo a un incrédulo que dice que no tengo ningún nexo contigo

-¿Nexo?

-Dice que no es posible que yo te conozca –explicó Paola- ¿Puedes hablar con él?

-Y para qué

-Para que se convenza

Paola le pasó el teléfono al intrigado señor que la veía con la boca abierta, tomó el teléfono y casi se desmaya al escuchar al otro lado al Kaiser.

-¿Cómo sé que no es un engaño? –preguntó el hombre (ni me pregunten cómo se entendían, pero sí se entendían, cosas de la serie ;) )

-Mire, no tengo tiempo para perder con usted, si quiere puede preguntarme algo o simplemente colgar de una vez que me está aburriendo –dijo fastidiado Karl

Al reconocer esa pedancia característica de Karl, el hombre quedó sorprendido.

-¿En verdad hablo con el Kaiser alemán?

-No sabía que había un Kaiser chino o uno boliviano –respondió irónico Karl

-¡Sí eres tú! –exclamó emocionado el hombre

-Qué novedad, bueno, ¿puede pasarme con mi amiga?

Al ver que el hombre no decía nada, Paola le quitó el teléfono.

-¿Y, lo convenciste? –le preguntó Paola a Karl

-Supongo. ¿Eso era todo?

-Sí, gracias –contestó Paola- En unos días recibirás una camiseta de Japón

-Supongo que es broma, ¿para qué quiero una? –preguntó extrañado Karl

-No es para ti, sólo quiero que me la firmes y me la envíes de nuevo

-Haces cosas muy extrañas

-Al menos no te mando seguir con mis amigos –comentó irónica Paola

-Esa fue una indirecta bastante directa

-Sabes cómo soy. Bueno, gracias por tu tiempo, adiós

-Adiós –se despidió Karl

-¿Escuchó? –le dijo Paola al hombre- Yo no mentía

-¿En serio era el Kaiser? –preguntó boquiabierto su interlocutor

-Pues sí –contestó Paola

-Está bien, te creo, y como tú me harás ese favor, yo cumpliré con mi palabra, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó el hombre

-Entrar sin tener que ser molestada

-Trato hecho muchachita –le dijo agradecido el hombre extendiéndole la mano- Me llamo Hajime y es un gusto conocer a la muchacha que cumplirá mi máximo sueño

-Soy Paola y no sé si le dará gusto después, verá, soy muy exigente. Además sigo pensando que es ridículo

Con la ayuda de Hajime, Paola pudo llegar hasta la cancha donde entrenaba el equipo juvenil del club. Afuera de la cancha había algunos reporteros, así que decidió mezclarse con ellos. Después de que terminaron de entrenar, los muchachos se dirigían a los camerinos, algunos eran entrevistados, otros simplemente pasaban de largo. Paola, entre tanta gente, se abría paso para poder hablar con Ken. Cuando lo encontró, él estaba dando una entrevista a una reportera de un canal local. Luego de su entrevista charlaba con la reportera, Paola no se atrevía a acercarse, entonces un muchacho del equipo se acercó a ella.

-Yo sí quisiera que me entrevistes

Paola lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

- Sí, como sabrás soy Niko –dijo con petulancia el muchacho

-¿Niko? –preguntó desconcertada Paola

-Sí, el gran delantero del Yokohama Flugels

-¡Ay, lástima la mía, no traje papel para anotar –dijo burlona Paola

-Si quieres te concedo una entrevista personal, qué sé yo, hoy por la noche

-Gracias, pero no puedo –contestó Paola

Ken terminó de conversar con la reportera, iba a retirarse, cuando una vocecita interior le decía que se dé la vuelta. Extrañado, volteó y vio a Paola metida en un dilema con el jugador de su club.

-En serio, te agradezco mucho, pero no puedo –siguió explicando Paola

-Anda, dime que sí –insistió Niko- Deberías considerarte afortunada, normalmente son las mujeres las que me ruegan

-Éste se parece a Pierre, bueno, pero él no es así de antipático –pensó Paola

Ken se acercó.

-Creí que ya no vendrías –le dijo Ken

-Ya ves que cumplí con lo que dije –respondió Paola, siguiéndole la corriente- Por suerte uno de tus compañeros estaba charlando conmigo

Niko miró extrañado a Ken.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó Niko

-Sí, por qué –respondió tranquilamente Ken

-¿Es tu hermana?

-No, soy...una amiga –contestó Paola

-¿Amiga nada más? Entonces qué bien, supongo que aun puedo invitarte a cenar –le dijo Niko

-No puedo, te lo dije, precisamente hoy saldré con Ken

-Gracias por hacerle compañía Niko –le dijo Ken

Paola le sonrió a Niko y se fue con Ken.

-Menos mal que te diste cuenta que estaba aquí –dijo más calmada Paola

-¿Me estabas buscando? –le preguntó Ken

-No, cómo crees –contestó irónica- Vine a buscar al engreído ése

-No te simpatizó –dijo sonriendo Ken

-Ni un poquito

-¿Y para qué me estabas buscando?

-Vine a invitarte a una fiesta –le dijo Paola

-¿De qué o quién? -preguntó extrañado el muchacho

-Del curso de Naoko, la novia de Yoshida, ¿la recuerdas?

-¡Ah sí, cómo olvidarla, después que me dijo hasta de qué me moriría –recordó Ken

-Ya sé cuándo, la última vez que estuvimos juntos –dijo Paola sonriendo

-Sí, esa vez

-¿Y, ¿aceptas?

-Estoy muy cansado, pero no rechazaré tu invitación –respondió Ken- En un momento me baño, me cambio y voy contigo

-¿Tan temprano?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Tienes razón –lo apoyó Paola- Vamos a mi departamento, a mi Nana le dará gusto verte

Ken se bañó, se cambió y salió a buscar a Paola en la recepción. Allí la vio sentada, contándoles a los cuidadores algunas historias de Karl, que ellos escuchaban con mucha atención.

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó Ken

-Claro –dijo Paola, parándose- Bueno, nos veremos en otra oportunidad

-No dejes de venir –le dijo el seor Hajime

Paola y Ken salieron al estacionamiento. Ken se quedó contemplando el automóvil de Paola.

-¿Qué tanto ves? –le preguntó Paola

-Tu auto, es muy bonito –opinó Ken- Aquélla vez que casi me atropellas no reparé en él

-Philippe me lo regaló, ¿quieres conducirlo?

-¿En serio podría?

-No sé, si sabes manejar, cómo no

Ken se subió al asiento del conductor, Paola se sentó a su lado.

-Arranca de una vez –le dijo Paola

Ken encendió al auto y se fueron. Niko y un amigo suyo habían visto a los muchachos salir.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Al parecer el amigo Ken Wakashimazu consiguió una novia rica –comentó irónico Niko

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola le indicó la ruta de llegada a su departamento. Cuando llegaron, después de guardar el auto en el garaje, subieron al departamento de Paola. Al entrar, la Nana los salió a recibir.

-Mira Nana, Ken vino conmigo –le dijo contenta Paola

-Ya veo –sonrió la mujer- Hola muchacho, gusto en conocerte; la primera y única vez que te vi no pudimos presentarnos, soy Tomiko, la Nana de Paola

-Es un gusto señora, soy Ken –saludó con una reverencia el muchacho

-No me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja –le pidió Tomiko- Dime Nana, como todo el mundo

-Pasa, ¿quieres tomar algo? –le preguntó Paola

Ken se sentó en un sillón del living.

-Un refresco, si no es molestia –contestó él

-Enseguida te lo traigo –le dijo la Nana

Paola se sentó junto a él.

-Gracias por aceptar mi sorpresiva invitación

-¿Y puedo preguntar por qué pensaste en mi? –preguntó extrañado Ken

-Porque llegaste recién, bueno, prácticamente recién y quise volver a encontrarme con mi viejo amigo Ken –explicó Paola

-¿Viejo, eso me ofende –dijo bromeando Ken

-Je, lo siento –contestó apenada Paola

-Era una broma

Paola encendió la televisión, la Nana les llevó un refresco a ambos y después se retiró a la cocina a preparar la cena. Pusieron un canal de deportes, donde justamente pasaban una entrevista de la selección juvenil de Francia, quien había caído derrotada ante Alemania en la Eurocopa juvenil.

-Qué lástima, no pudieron contra Karl –se lamentó Paola

Cuando el reportero se acercó a Napoleón, él salía hacia el estacionamiento del Estadio agarrado de la mano de una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grandes y azules, como los de él. Al verlo, Ken se incomodó mucho, y más, porque creyó que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Paola. Cuando la miró, ella estaba de lo más calmada.

-¿No piensas decir nada? –le preguntó extrañado Ken

-¿De qué, creo que Napoleón debe aceptar con valentía su derrota –respondió Paola

-No me refiero a eso, ¿viste que él salió de la mano con esa muchacha?

-¿Con Sophie, pues claro, si es su novia

-¿Su qué? –preguntó sorprendido el muchacho- Nno se supone que tú eres su novia?

-¡Ah, no te lo expliqué! –recordó Paola, golpeándose la frente- Eso de que Napoleón es mi novio es un invento mío

-¿Un invento?

-Sí, en realidad Napoleón tiene novia, y es ésa que está con él

-No entiendo, ¿para qué tu mentira?

-Sólo así puedo sacarme de encima al idiota de Kato –le explicó Paola- Él le tiene mucho miedo a Napoleón por la cara de serio que tiene y porque conoce su fama de peleador

-Vaya mentira… -dijo sorprendido Ken

-------------------------------------------------------

Después de cenar, Paola fue a cambiarse para salir con Ken. Entre tanto, la Nana le contaba al muchacho varias anécdotas de Paola.

-...¿y nadie se dio cuenta que ellos habían causado el incendio? –preguntó divertido Ken

-Creo que se lo imaginaban, pero nunca dijeron nada –respondió la Nana, encogiéndose de hombros- No querían hacer sentir mal a Paola

-Por lo que me cuenta, desde niña Paola fue tremendamente traviesa

-Y lo que falta por contar –dijo la Nana divertida- Cuando era más pequeña y no vivía con sus tíos, solía ser algo cruel con los animales, tal vez por su soledad: un día la encontré rasurando al gato del vecino, el pobre animal estaba ensangrentado y maullando de dolor; mientras Paola tenía toda la cara y los brazos arañados, pero aun no cedía y le daba lucha al animal

-¿En serio hizo eso? –preguntó Ken riendo incrédulo

-Sí, y cuando la regañé ni se inmutó –siguió contando Tomiko- Soltó al gato, corrió al baño, sacó un frasco de alcohol y se lo roció sobre las heridas de sus brazos

-Eso le debió doler

-Yo supongo que sí, pero ella no dijo nada, se mordía los labios y no se quejaba. Luego agarró un trozo de algodón, lo empapó con alcohol y se fue limpiando poco a poco la cara. Cuando me vio, guardó todo y se fue a su dormitorio

-¿No tenía amigos? –preguntó curioso el muchacho

-No, porque la mayor parte del tiempo sus padres la dejaban sola en casa. Prácticamente yo la crié esos años

-Es bueno saber que cambió

-Todo gracias a ustedes, sus amigos –dijo complacida la Nana- Sólo Dios sabe lo que hubiera pasado si Genzo y los muchachos del Nankatsu no la aceptaban cuando volvió a Japón la primera vez

Paola apareció, vestida con unos blue jeans, una camisa blanca y un abrigo azul.

-Ya vámonos –le dijo a Ken- Nana no me esperes despierta

-Está bien, como quieras –accedió resignada la mujer

Ken y Paola salieron y se fueron en un taxi. Al llegar a la casa de Danielle, bajaron, pagaron y entraron. Desde afuera ya se escuchaba la estruendosa música. Adentro, había muchos muchachos, de la edad de ambos aproximadamente. Algunos bailaban, conversaban; otros, a un costado del salón donde estaban, jugaban todo tipo de cosas: ping pong, hockey de mesa, mini básquet, incluso habían video juegos.

Una muchacha muy sonriente, de cabello rojizo y pequeños ojos negros se acercó a ellos: era la dueña de casa.

-Hola Paola, creí que no vendrías –la saludó Danielle

-Hola Danielle. Te presento a Ken

-Hola –saludó cortésmente Ken

-Mucho gusto. Bueno, pasen y ¡diviértanse!

-Antes que te pique la curiosidad –le aclaró Paola a Ken- Danielle es hija de madre francesa y padre japonés, por eso el nombre y el color de cabello

-Ah –contestó Ken- De todos modos no te lo iba a preguntar

-Sí, seguro –respondió Paola

Naoko, que ya estaba ahí, charlando con unos amigos, al verlos se acercó.

-¿No que no? –le dijo Naoko pícaramente a su amiga

-Naoko… -le reprochó Paola

-Hola Ken –saludó Naoko sonriendo

-Naoko, gusto en verte

-Digo lo mismo –respondió ella- Pasen y diviértanse: bailen, jueguen, qué sé yo. Por cierto, no beban el ponche, tiene mucho alcohol y como sé lo que alguna vez te pasó Paola…

-Siempre tiene que haber alguien que meta el dedo en la llaga –contestó indignada Paola

-No te preocupes, al menos Tsubasa no está, jaja –se burló Ken

-Sí, claro, qué chistoso –dijo de mala gana su amiga

-Ahora te causa gracia, pero por lo que sé, en esa oportunidad ni te reíste –comentó Naoko divertida

-Bueno, estaba muy molesto –explicó Ken excusándose

-¿Y Yoshida, ¿no que lo ibas a traer? –le preguntó Paola

-Tenía que venir, pero a Kojiro se le ocurrió inventarse un entrenamiento –refunfuñó Naoko

-Qué extraño, generalmente tenemos un día de descanso por semana –comentó Ken

-Sí, pero ahora está de explotador –protestó Naoko

-No hables así del capitán –le pidió Paola ofendida

-¿Capitán? –preguntó extrañado Ken

-Je, es que no se me quita la costumbre de decirle así –contestó apenada Paola

-Yo los dejo mis queridos amigos, voy a disfrutar el reventón –les dijo Naoko, marchándose al lugar en donde había estado antes

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le preguntó Ken a Paola

-Sí, gracias. Algo sin alcohol, por favor

Ken se fue a pedir unos refrescos, mientras tanto, "alguien" había reconocido a Paola y la fue a "saludar".

-¡Hola Paola!

-¡Ay, no! –se lamentó Paola

-¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó Kato, abrazándola

-No, gracias –contestó Paola, zafándose

-¿Viniste solita?

-No, vine acompañada

-Supongo que no es tu novio Napoleón –comentó irónico Kato

-Noto un tonito burlón –respondió Paola molesta

-Lo siento, no quería ser yo, pero ya que así se dieron las cosas… -explicó malicioso el muchacho- Unos amigos me dijeron que Loui Napoleón tiene una novia muy linda en Francia

-¿Unos amigos?

-Quise saber todo sobre Napoleón, así que lo mandé a investigar

-Eres un estúpido –le dijo molesta Paola

-Tal vez exageré un poco, pero creo que la que quedó peor fuiste tú –contestó sagaz Kato- Si quieres puedes consolarte conmigo

Ken se acercó a ellos.

-Toma –le dijo a Paola, entregándole un vaso de refresco

-Gracias –respondió Paola tomando el vaso, luego se dirigió a Kato- La verdad no me interesa tu oferta

-¿Tú eres Ken, no? –preguntó Kato- Te reconocí porque el otro día te vi en el entrenamiento, además claro, te presentaste el día que nos encontramos en el estacionamiento

-Tú eres Kato, me acuerdo de ti –respondió Ken

-Linda conversación, pero ya me aburrí –opinó Paola

-¿Bailamos? –la invitó Ken

-¿Seguro? –dijo ella algo desconfiada

-No te preocupes, Koike me dio unas clases intensivas, jaja

-Entonces…

-Espera, yo te invité primero –le reclamó Kato

-Sí, pero te rechacé –aclaró Paola- Así que adiós

Ken y Paola le dieron sus vasos a Kato, se alejaron de él y comenzaron a bailar bastante entretenidos. Después de un rato, decidieron descansar, Ken se acercó a los juegos. Comenzó con el mini básquet: sus tiros eran bastante certeros. Muchos se habían acercado a retarlo, pero vencía a todos, hasta que escuchó una voz familiar, retándolo.

-¿Quieres jugar contra mi? –le preguntó desafiante Paola

-Creo que esa pregunta es para ti –contestó irónico él

-Yo sí quiero –dijo Paola

Empezó un duelo muy interesante y parejo. Por cada cesto que Paola metía, Ken la igualaba, hasta que Paola falló, Ken le sonrió y lanzó: su tiro también resultó desviado.

-Creo que es suficiente, empatamos –dijo Ken, dejando el balón

-Lo hiciste a propósito –lo regañó Paola

-¿Y tú no? –le preguntó burlón Ken

Kato se acercó a Paola y la retó a un juego de naipes. Como a Paola no le gustaba que la traten de menos, aceptó. Cuando tenía los naipes en las manos, Kato le dijo cuál era la penitencia si perdía.

-¿Qué, pero si yo no tomo –respondió Paola sorprendida

-¿Piensas acobardarte? –le preguntó burlón Kato

-No, no soy una cobarde –aseguró ofendida la muchacha

-Entonces empecemos –le dijo Kato

Paola no sabía jugar muy bien a las cartas, mientras Kato era todo un as.

-Ya sé a qué dedicas el tiempo de estudio –dijo sarcástica Paola, viendo la destreza de Kato

Kato ganó la primera mano. Unos amigos del muchacho le alcanzaron a Paola un vaso lleno de sake.

-Es mucho ¿no creen? –preguntó ella insegura

-Vamos, no te acobardes –le dijo Kato

-Paola, no tienes que hacer esto –le dijo preocupado Ken

-Déjame, si me ganó fue de pura suerte –aseguró confiada Paola

Paola tomó de a poco el vaso hasta vaciarlo. Cuando terminó, puso cara de asco, pero aun así decidió continuar con el juego. Naoko se acercó a Ken y lo invitó a bailar, dejando a Paola con "los buitres". Después de una hora de jugar, Paola estaba completamente borracha, pero seguía con la intención de ganarle a Kato, que no había perdido ni una partida. Ken miró su reloj y vio que era muy tarde, se disculpó con Naoko y fue con Paola; se preocupó mucho al verla en el estado en el que se encontraba.

La levantó de su silla a pesar de la resistencia de Paola, ella apenas se podía mantener en pié.

-No te preocupes por ella –le dijo Kato con tono malicioso, levantándose de su silla- Tú sigue bailando que yo la llevo a su casa

-No –respondió tajante Ken- Ella vino conmigo y se irá conmigo, de todas formas gracias por tu "buena" intención

Naoko acompañó a sus amigos hasta fuera de la casa de Danielle para que tomen un taxi. Para su mala fortuna no pasaba ni un alma por ahí.

-No debimos dejarla jugar –dijo Naoko sintiéndose culpable

-Paola es muy obstinada –comentó Ken resignado

-Te escuché –dijo Paola, con voz de borracha, imagínensela XD

-No debiste aceptar ese tonto reto –la reprendió Ken, sosteniéndola para que no se caiga

-Je, tienes razón –aceptó riendo Paola

Por fin encontraron un taxi. Ken y Paola subieron, se despidieron de Naoko. Cuando el auto arrancaba Paola sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para despedirse de su amiga otra vez.

-¡¡Adiós Naoko!

Naoko agitó la mano para despedirse de su "etílica" amiga. Ken intentaba que Paola se meta en el carro. Paola se sentó y hablaba todo tipo de incoherencias.

-Ja, ahora sé cómo se sintió Tsubasa –comentó burlona Paola

-¿Por qué no tratas de dormir? –le pidió Ken

-No, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo muy decidida la muchacha

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Te mentí –dijo triste Paola (qué capacidad de cambiar de ánimo tienen los ebrios XD)

-No te entiendo –dijo confundido Ken

-Un día te dije que nunca más me iría, sin embargo me fui –se lamentó Paola

-No, no me mentiste –la consoló con ternura Ken- Siempre sentí que estabas conmigo

-Nunca dejas de ser amable conmigo –respondió Paola sonriendo

-Pronto llegaremos a tu departamento

-¿Sabes, yo te quiero mucho –le dijo Paola abrazándolo _(Nota: normalmente los borrachos quieren a todo el mundo)_

-Yo también te quiero –contestó Ken, hablándole con muchísima paciencia, siguiéndole la corriente

-No te creo –le dijo enojada Paola

-¿Y por qué? –se sorprendió él

-Tú quieres a Kaoru –dijo con melancolía la muchacha- Sí, a ella

-Por qué crees eso –preguntó sonriendo Ken

-Porque el día de mi fiesta de 15 años, preferiste irte con ella a quedarte conmigo –explicó dolida Paola- Eso nunca te lo pude perdonar

-Tenía que hacerlo, si fui con ella, debía irme con ella –le explicó Ken

-¡No era necesario! Me lastimaste mucho

-Nunca quise lastimarte

-Nunca, ja, hasta Karl me dijo eso –contestó irónica Paola, mirando distraídamente por la ventana

-¿A él sí se lo crees? –preguntó un tanto ofendido el muchacho

-No, porque el prefirió a su hermana, igual que Genzo –contestó molesta Paola

-Entonces también estás enojada con Genzo

-No quiero volver a hablarle –dijo con determinación su amiga, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y se puede saber con quién no estás enojada? –preguntó divertido Ken

-Con Napoleón, él es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho –aseguró Paola, asintiendo con la cabeza

-Ah, Napoleón –dijo de mala gana Ken

-Jajaja, no me digas que estás celoso –se burló Paola

-No, claro que no –contestó indignado Ken

-No parece –respondió Paola, luego se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Paola volvió a hablar- ¿Sabes, me hubiera gustado mucho enamorarme de él

-Por qué –le preguntó extrañado su acompañante

-Porque él siempre me dice las cosas de frente

-¿Y entonces por qué no te enamoraste de él?

-Porque no podía –contestó Paola encogiéndose de hombros

-Qué, ¿no le hallaste el modo?

-No, es que aun estaba enamorada de ti –dijo sinceramente la muchacha

-O sea que yo significaba un problema para tus planes –infirió Ken

-Más o menos –explicó Paola, haciendo un gesto con su mano

Llegaron al departamento de Paola. Ken le pidió las llaves para entrar, Paola que estaba cantando, se las dio. Ken dejó a la muchacha apoyada en la pared, abrió la puerta y vio que su Nana no estuviera despierta: por suerte así era. Dejó la puerta abierta para ir por Paola, que poco a poco fue resbalando de la pared y seguía cantando, sentada en el piso_"No digas que es tarde/ que mucho esperaste y ya no piensas volver/ di que aun hay tiempo/ para recobrar lo que tuvimos ayer/ porque yo/ nunca te olvidé/ Te fuiste de pronto/ poniéndole fin sin previo aviso a éste amor/ y al verme sola/ juré arrancarte de raíz, pero no/ la verdad/ yo tampoco pude olvidar/ Te necesito/ no hay más que hablar/ qué harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar/ te necesito/ no hay más que hablar/ sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad... " _("Te necesito" de OV7)

-Shhh –le dijo en voz baja Ken- Cállate o vas a despertar a tu Nana

-¿Mi nana? –preguntó Paola desubicada- Yo quiero mucho a mi Nana

-Ven, tenemos que entrar –le dijo, tratando de levantarla

-No quiero, no puedo ni pararme, jaja –se rió Paola

-Shhhh

-No me calles –dijo enojada- ¿Sabes, quiero cantar

-Cantas después, anda, levántate –le pidió Ken

-No, no quiero –se rehusó la muchacha

Ante la terquedad de Paola, Ken tuvo que alzarla.

-¡Yupi, qué divertido –exclamó Paola, extendiendo los brazos

-Paola cállate

- Ja, parece que estuviéramos en una escena de esas películas gringas, donde después de la boda el novio levanta a la novia, jaja –se burló la muchacha

-Baja la voz –susurró Ken, esperando preocupado que de un momento a otro la Nana despertara y viera a Paola en ese bochornoso estado

Entraron, bueno, Ken entró con Paola en brazos y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Después le dijo a Paola que le indicara dónde era su habitación.

-Es por allá –le explicó Paola, señalando el pasillo

A oscuras, Ken llevó a Paola hasta su dormitorio. Al entrar le dijo a Paola que prendiera la luz, así lo hizo. Cuando iba a ponerla sobre su cama, Paola lo detuvo.

-Espera, espera un momento –dijo Paola misteriosa

-Qué pasa –preguntó extrañado Ken

-Se siente bien estar en las "alturas" –comentó divertida Paola, mirando hacia el piso

-Será mejor que te deje en tu cama de una vez

-¿Acaso estoy pesada? –preguntó apenada la muchacha

-No, no pesas. Pero estás muy mal

-Gracias por ser mi héroe una vez más –agradeció Paola, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Desde niña siempre me salvaste

Ken la puso suavemente sobre la cama. Paola estaba sentada mirándolo.

-Acuéstate –le pidió Ken pacientemente

-No, cuéntame algo ¿sí?

-No estoy para cuentos, acuéstate ya –le dijo Ken, destapando las cobijas

-Qué aburrido eres, pero aun así me gustas –dijo Paola, pero al notar lo que había dicho se tapó la boca y sonrió pícaramente, luego se destapó la boca- Ups, creo que metí la pata

-Te lo diré una vez más: acuéstate –le dijo seriamente le muchacho

-¿Quieres que me duerma, está bien –aceptó Paola

Sin vergüenza alguna, debido al mal estado en el que estaba, Paola sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó el abrigo y después la camisa. Al percatarse de lo que hacía, Ken se puso colorado e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta. Paola se sacó los zapatos, las medias, el pantalón, buscó su pijama, se lo puso y se acostó.

-Ya estoy –dijo Paola, sentada dentro de su cama, como si fuera una niña chiquita

-¿Ya estás vestida? –preguntó sin voltear Ken

-Je, sí

-Pues para estar borracha te pusiste el pijama como persona lúcida –comentó Ken, volteando y acercándose a ell, pero viéndola más detenidamente, se dio cuenta que se había puesto el pijama al revés- O al menos eso parecía

-Ven, siéntate –le pidió Paola, indicándole la cama

-Paola, ya debo irme

-Qué lástima, pero bueno –contestó, tratando de ponerse de pié

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Ken, deteniéndola

-A despedirte hasta la puerta –explicó su amiga

-Nada de eso, acuéstate

Paola se volvió a acostar, esta vez se echó para dormir. Ken apagó la luz central y prendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche de Paola. Luego se sentó sobre su cama.

-Ya duérmete obstinada –dijo sonriendo el muchacho

-No soy obstinada –contestó ofendida Paola

-Mañana te llamaré para saber cómo estás

-Y cómo, si no te di mi teléfono

-Tu Nana ya me lo dio, no te preocupes

-Te mentí otra vez –comentó Paola, viendo que Ken se paraba para irse

-Ahora en qué –le preguntó él

-En que estaba enamorada de ti

-Creo que ya me lo dijiste una vez –dijo algo desilusionado él

-Es que aun…-siguió Paola, dando un largo bostezo- Ahummmm…..aun te quiero mucho. Estoy enamorada…de ti

Paola se quedó profundamente dormida, dejando a Ken mirándola con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decir. Sonrió para sí, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo también de ti –contestó Ken, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se fue.


	35. Capítulo XXXV: la renuncia

**Capítulo XXXV:La renuncia**

**(_Nota: lastimosamente no ví de la serie más allá de la final del Nankatsu contra el Toho, por tanto, el resto de la historia la sé nada más gracias a resúmenes que he leído. Por tanto, ruego que me disculpen si no sigo fielmente la cronología de la historia real. Aunque no la alteraré del todo, espero me disculpen, gracias…)_**

Al día siguiente, la Nana de Paola entró a la habitación de Paola a eso de las 9, la muchacha todavía estaba durmiendo. Abrió las cortinas y vio la ropa tirada en el piso, la recogió y se la llevó para lavarla con el resto de la ropa sucia. Volvió a entrar, Paola seguía dormida. Se acercó a ella y le habló suavemente.

-Paola, despierta –le susurró la Nana

Paola se movió un poco, pero no se despertó.

-Paola… -dijo la Nana, acercándose más a ella

Al acercarse más descubrió el aliento a alcohol de Paola, lo que la asustó mucho. Su niña nunca había tomado.

-Paola, levántate –le dijo con voz grave

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó somnolienta Paola, entreabriendo los ojos

-Es hora de que te levantes –ordenó la Nana enojada

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve

-Aun tengo sueño –respondió Paola, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada

Cansada de insistir, Tomiko salió sin decirle más. Una hora después, Paola se despertó, se levantó y se tomó de la cabeza.

-¡Mi cabeza, me duele mucho! (qué resacota, XD)

Fue hacia el baño, al verse al espejo sonrió al ver su reflejo: estaba muy graciosa, ojerosa y despeinada. Notó que su pijama estaba al revés y se extrañó. Después de bañarse y vestirse, salió a desayunar, en la cocina estaba su Nana, cocinando.

-Hola Nana –saludó Paola, sentándose en una silla

-Buenos días Paola –contestó seriamente la mujer

-¿Me sirves café por favor? –pidió Paola sin darle mucha importancia al trato severo de su Nana

Tomiko agarró una taza y le sirvió café, luego se la alcanzó.

-Te noto algo molesta –comentó Paola

-No es para menos, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta del aliento a alcohol que tienes? –la regañó su Nana

-Ups, lo siento –se disculpó apenada Paola- Por cierto, ¿cómo llegué aquí?

-¡Qué, ¿no recuerdas cómo llegaste?

-La verdad no –contestó inocentemente la muchacha, removiendo su café- La cabeza me duele mucho, lo último que recuerdo es que acepté el reto de jugar a los naipes con Kato y que la penitencia era tomar un vaso lleno de sake

-¡Tú y tu primo son el colmo! –exclamó molesta Tomiko, arrojando contra la mesa el paño que tenía en las manos- Nunca miden las consecuencias cuando deciden aceptar un reto

-No me compares con el cretino de Genzo –le dijo ofendida Paola

-Mide tus palabras jovencita –la reprendió su Nana

-Lo siento Nana –respondió avergonzada la muchacha

-Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –preguntó intrigada la Nana

-No lo sé –respondió Paola, encogiéndose de hombros

Sonó el teléfono y Tomiko contestó.

-¿Hola? ¡Ah, hola Ken! ¿Paola, sí está aquí. Ahora te comunico…Paola, es Ken

Paola se paró y tomó el teléfono.

-¿Hola? –contestó Paola

-Hola, cómo amaneciste

-Realmente mal –contestó Paola, tomándose la cabeza con una mano- Por cierto, ¿no sabes cómo llegué a mi departamento?

-¿No te acuerdas? –preguntó divertido Ken

-Pues no

-Kato te llevó

-¿¡Qué! –exclamó Paola- Cómo que Kato me trajo

-Jajaja, era una broma –aclaró Ken- Yo fui quien te llevó

-Ahhh, menos mal –respondió Paola, exhalando un suspiro de tranquilidad- Gracias

-La verdad estabas muy mal. Hasta te pusiste a cantar

-¿Yo hice eso? –preguntó asombrada Paola- Qué vergüenza

-Aun de borracha cantas bien –opinó Ken

-No sé si agradecerte o colgarte

-¿Harás algo hoy en la tarde?

-No, por qué

-¿Quieres salir a pasear?

-Hummm, aunque me duele mucho la cabeza, está bien

-Entonces te paso a buscar a eso de las tres

-Aquí te espero –contestó Paola- Y otra vez gracias por traerme

-No tienes por qué, adiós

-Adiós

A eso de las 3, Ken llegó a casa de Paola, ella la esperaba lista; se había puesto un jean blanco, una camiseta azul y sandalias blancas. Tenía el cabello recogido y se había puesto unos lentes negros.

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó Ken

-Sí…Adiós Nana

-Adiós niña –se despidió la Nana desde su habitación- Cuídala mucho Ken

Salieron del edificio. Fueron hacia el garaje, Paola subió al asiento del conductor de su automóvil, Ken a su lado. Partieron, iban a ir a la playa.

-Con esos lentes me recuerdas a una muchachita que trataba de ocultarse de mí –recordó divertido Ken- Cuando me inventó que era novia de Tsubasa Ozora

-Jaja, ¿en serio? –dijo Paola riendo- Quién era esa sinvergüenza, jaja

Llegaron, Paola estacionó y ambos bajaron. Caminaban por la playa conversando sobre las cosas que habían hecho en ese tiempo.

-Jajaja, fue muy gracioso cuando Sophie le dijo que sí –contó Paola divertida- Napoleón casi se desmaya de la emoción

-Así que la hiciste de cupido

-Más o menos

Se sentaron en la arena.

-Me hablaste de todo, menos de cómo te ha ido en la selección –le dijo Paola

-Supongo que bien –contestó él no muy emocionado

-¿Supones?

-Aun no logro arrebatarle a tu primo el puesto de portero titular –contestó pensativo el muchacho

-Pero lo lograrás, ya lo verás –lo apoyó Paola, dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-Ojalá –contestó sonriendo Ken- Aunque lastimosamente tendré que empezar de nuevo

-¿Y eso? –preguntó extrañada Paola

-Mikami renunció debido a un problema de salud –explicó Ken- El señor Gamo lo reemplazó

-¿Mikami está enfermo, qué lástima, yo lo aprecio mucho –comentó preocupada Paola- Pero por qué dices que deberás empezar de nuevo

-Tendré que demostrarle que soy mejor que tu primo

-Espera un momento, ¿acaso el señor Gamo no era ayudante de Mikami? (al menos eso leí)

-Sí, pero aun así debo demostrárselo desde el principio

-Lo lograrás, no seas pesimista… -lo animó Paola sonriendo, y provocando que el muchacho también le sonría

----------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado un mes desde esa conversación, durante ese tiempo Paola y Ken salían con frecuencia, como buenos amigos. A Ken le iba bien en su club y fue llamado por el señor Gamo a la selección para disputar los partidos de clasificación para el Mundial juvenil sub-20. Cuando se suponía que la selección japonesa estaba entrenando, Paola recibió una llamada de Ken desde Tokio, pidiéndole que vaya a verlo porque tenía algo importante que decirle.

Paola dudó al principio, pero al notar el tono de preocupación de Ken, pidió permiso de sus clases y viajó al día siguiente a Tokio. Se encontró con él en el restaurant del hotel donde ella se alojaba.

-Hola –saludó preocupada Paola, sentándose junto a Ken que estaba pensativo

-Qué bueno que viniste, necesitaba hablar contigo –respondió Ken sonriendo, como volviendo a la realidad

-Qué pasó, me preocupas

-Paola, voy a renunciar a la selección –dijo Ken seriamente

-¡Qué, no puedes hacer eso –exclamó sorprendida Paola

-Estoy cansado de estar a la sombra de tu primo, ¡no aguanto más!

-Pero Ken, no puedes renunciar así –opinó Paola

-Ya lo decidí, escuché a Gamo asegurarle a tu primo que sería el titular cuando llegue –le contó indignado su amigo

-¿Qué? –dijo asombrada Paola, luego habló con tristeza- Si ya lo decidiste, no me queda más que apoyarte

-¿Me apoyas? –le preguntó ansioso Ken

-Sí, creo que debes darte tu lugar, y aunque no es la mejor forma, eso ya lo decidiste tú

-Gracias –dijo él, complacido, poniendo una de sus manos sobre las de Paola

Paola abrazó a Ken, se sentía muy mal por él, porque sabía que nunca le gustó ser el suplente, (a quién le gustaría ).

Ken llegó acompañado de Paola a una reunión que la Federación había hecho. Estaban todos los seleccionados, bueno, casi todos; el entrenador Gamo, el presidente de la Federación y algunos periodistas. Los muchachos vieron a Paola con alegría, porque creían que se quedaría para acompañarlos. Ella les sonrió y les saludó con la mano, pero no se acercó a hablarles, no quería dejar solo a Ken. Cuando la reunión estaba por dar inicio Ken se levantó de su asiento y habló muy serio.

-Señores, les pido disculpas, pero tengo algo importante que decirles –anunció el portero japonés

-Ken, luego de la reunión podrás decir todo lo que quieras –contestó gravemente Gamo

-No, debe ser ahora –dijo Ken seriamente- Señores, debo anunciarles que desde este momento, renuncio a la selección

-¡¿Qué! –exclamaron sorprendidos todos los presentes

-Como escucharon –dijo Ken- Ya no deseo estar más en la selección, agradezco la convocatoria, pero renuncio

-Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó Gamo sorprendido

-Tengo un motivo muy fuerte para haberlo decidido: no pienso seguir siendo el suplente de Genzo Wakabayashi y menos cuando usted le aseguró la titularidad

-Con que era eso –murmuró Ryo burlón

-Cállate Ryo –le exigió enojado Mamoru

-No sé qué decir –respondió Gamo sin inmutarse

-Me lo imaginaba –contestó desilusionado Ken- Lo siento muchachos, espero que acepten mi decisión. Adiós

Paola se paró y se fue con Ken, aun todos estaban muy confundidos por la decisión del muchacho, menos Gamo y Genzo, que prefirieron no comentar más acerca del asunto.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Paola y Ken regresaron a Yokohama.

Un día que estaban en el departamento de Paola conversando, escucharon de pronto que algo se había roto en la cocina. Preocupados por Tomiko, corrieron a verla, había dejado caer el plato que tenía en sus manos al escuchar una noticia en la radio.

-¿Qué pasó Nana? –le preguntó preocupada Paola

-Genzo…está lesionado –contestó conmovida la mujer

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó incrédulo Ken

-Acabo de escuchar que mi niño Genzo está lesionado –dijo la Nana sollozando- Lastimaron sus manos y no jugará en la selección

-No puede ser –exclamó estupefacta Paola

Corrió hacia el teléfono, marcó un número y esperó impacientemente a que le contestaran.

-¿Hola, ¿está Herman?

-Un momento

-¿Hola, Herman? –preguntó ansiosa Paola

-¿Paola, ¡qué gusto! –contestó Kalsh

-Iré directo al grano, ¿qué pasó con Genzo?

-Creí que lo sabías, Genzo se lesionó entrenando –explicó preocupado Kalsh-. Mejor dicho, la lesión que tenía en sus manos después de soportar los cañonazos de Cryufford y Levin, se resintió

-¿Renunció a la selección? –preguntó Paola

-Según sé, Genzo pensó que así lesionado no podría jugar

-¡Hasta que usó la cabeza para algo más que no sea ponerse la gorra! –exclamó Paola sorprendida

-Jajaja –rió Kalsh ante el comentario poco oportuno de su amiga

-Qué lástima –comentó perturbada la prima de Genzo

-Pero no deben preocuparse, ustedes tienen a Ken ¿no? –preguntó Kalsh muy confiado

-Teníamos –aclaró Paola- Ken renunció a la selección ¿no lo sabían?

-Creímos que era un truco –opinó extrañado Kalsh

-Nada de truco, es verdad –respondió Paola ofendida- Bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo

-Lo mismo digo. Cuídate y no seas tan ingrata con nosotros

-Les llamaré más seguido

-Ojalá, porque según sé a tu novio francés no lo olvidas –comentó irónico Kalsh

-¡Cuál novio francés! Napoleón es sólo mi amigo –respondió indignada Paola

-Está bien, no te enojes

-Adiós Herman, saluda de mi parte a Otto, Schester y a Müller

-¿Y a Karl? –preguntó burlón su amigo

-Si tienes tiempo…

-O sea que sí te colmó la paciencia

-Tú qué crees

-La más molesta con eso era Marie, pero parece que ahora ya ni le importa

-Claro, si la muy zorra está tras mi primo –aclaró molesta Paola

-Hummm... tú y Marie no van a llevarse bien nunca, ¿no?

-¡Claro que no! –contestó muy segura Paola- Antes prefiero exiliarme en el desierto

-Ay Paola… -dijo resignado Kalsh- Bueno, adiós

-Adiós –se despidió Paola, colgando luego el teléfono

-¿Y? –preguntó curioso Ken

-Era cierto, Genzo está lesionado –afirmó Paola

-Supongo que es la oportunidad de Yuzo –comentó Ken sin darle mucha importancia

-No quiero ser cruel, pero... ¿Yuzo?

-Lo hará bien, seguro se esforzará al máximo por la selección –aseguró el muchacho

-Eso espero –deseó Paola

-¡Demonios, olvidé que teníamos que reunirnos con los dirigentes –exclamó Ken, viendo su reloj

-Si quieres te llevo, yo también tengo que salir

-Te lo agradezco

Ken se despidió de Tomiko, quien aun estaba llorosa, sentada en una silla del comedor. Paola le pidió que se calme y salió con su amigo.


	36. Capítulo XXXVI: ¿buenos amigos?

**Capítulo XXXVI:¿Buenos amigos?**

Como en la Universidad de Paola habían entrado en receso, decidió viajar a Tokio para visitar a sus amigos del Toho. Como Ken tenía que entrenar en su equipo, le prometió que la encontraría allá el fin de semana.

Llegó a Tokio y fue a hospedarse a un hotel. Salió a pasear un poco por la ciudad, que después de tantas veces de perderse, ya conocía. Como no había llevado su automóvil, prefería caminar. Andaba por una de las avenidas principales, cuando un muchacho que leía una revista la miró y al creer reconocerla la siguió.

Paola se detuvo en una esquina para poder cruzar la calle, cuando alguien le tapó los ojos. Ella se asustó mucho porque ignoraba quién podía estar jugándole una broma así.

-Paola, Paola, no me digas que no reconoces mi voz –le reprochó burlón un muchacho

-La verdad no –reconoció Paola, levantó sus manos y tocó las del muchacho

-¡Vamos, sé que no pudiste olvidarte de mi

Paola agarró las manos del muchacho y suavemente las retiró de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y al reconocer al muchacho se alegró mucho.

-¡Ryoma! –exclamó emocionada Paola

-¡Por fin! –exclamó Ryoma, levantando los brazos

-Cómo has estado, hace mucho que no sé de ti

-Y... por aquí, por allá, bueno, más por aquí –aclaró el muchacho, guiñándole un ojo

-¿Sigues jugando?

-Pues sí, ya no me gusta ser un simple espectador –contestó petulante Ryoma

-Como cuando te veía en los entrenamientos del Toho viendo jugar a Kojiro –recordó la muchacha

-Ya no, ahora prefiero seguir mis propios sueños

-¿Sueños? –preguntó intrigada Paola

-Deseo demostrarle a todos, que los integrantes de la selección no son los mejores jugadores que hay en Japón –respondió con soberbia

-Eso sonó a reto –comentó irónica Paola

-¿Y qué ha sido de ti?

-Pues estaba en Alemania, pero decidí estudiar aquí en Japón

-Entraste a la Universidad…

-Así es –respondió sonriente Paola

-Qué bueno –comentó Ryoma- Pero dime, ¿sigues con tu antiguo novio?

-Ya no, hace tiempo que terminé con él

-Así que aun tengo oportunidad –dijo pícaramente, rodeándola con un brazo

-Muy gracioso –contestó Paola sin prestarle importancia

-Es en serio –dijo indignado él

-Sí, claro

-¿En qué Universidad estás, tal vez me anime a estudiar por ti –comentó coqueto el muchacho

-Estudio en Yokohama –contestó Paola, quitándose de encima el brazo de Ryoma

-Hummm –analizó Ryoma- Yokohama, el aire marino me sentaría super bien

-Si te decides, allí te espero

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-A visitar a mis amigos del Toho

-Bueno, entonces aquí me despido yo –dijo Ryoma sonriendo- Adiós nenita

-Adiós nenote –respondió burlona Paola

Ryoma le sonrió y se fue, Paola cruzó la calle y siguió caminando hasta el Toho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese fin de semana Ken se encontró con Paola y decidieron visitar a los seleccionados japoneses. Cuando llegaron al hotel les dijeron que estaban en la cancha de entrenamiento, así que allí se dirigieron.

Al llegar vieron que estaban preparándose para jugar un partido de práctica. Ken la dejó un momento para ir a hablar con Kojiro, que se alegró al verlo. Paola veía absorta a todos los de la selección, cuando alguien le habló.

-¿Viniste a verme? –preguntó burlón alguien

-¿Ryoma, qué haces aquí –dijo sorprendida Paola

-Voy a jugar contra tus amiguitos –contestó irónico el muchacho

-Tú juegas en…

-El Real Japan Seven –respondió Ryoma muy altanero

-No lo conozco –confesó Paola

-Somos un equipo de 7 –aclaró Ryoma

-Ryoma, ya vámonos –lo llamó alguien

-¿Hanji? –preguntó extrañada Paola al ver al muchacho que llamaba a Ryoma

-¿Paola? –dijo Hanji muy sorprendido- ¡¡Hola!

Hanji abrazó efusivamente a Paola.

-Eh, cuidadito, es mi futura novia –aclaró Ryoma, separándolos

-No le hagas caso –le dijo Paola a Hanji, luego reparó en el uniforme de su amigo- No me digas que tú también juegas con ese equipo de 7

-Así es, qué te parece –contestó orgulloso Hanji

-Muy bien, me parece genial que te hayas superado

-Gracias –contestó Hanji- Bien, vámonos Ryoma

-Ya voy –dijo Ryoma

-Nos vemos después –se despidió Hanji de Paola

-Adiós –respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Dame un beso de suerte –le pidió Ryoma a su amiga, señalándole su mejilla

-No seas ridículo, esas cosas no sirven –dijo Paola divertida

-Para mi sí

-Está bien –aceptó sonriendo Paola

Paola le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryoma y éste luego le sonrió. Ken se acercó.

-Vaya, vaya, Ken Wakashimazu –dijo en tono irónico Ryoma

-¿Tú eres...? –preguntó confundido Ken

-Ryoma Hino, el próximo verdugo de tu selección –aclaró con petulancia- Lástima que no estás en el equipo, me hubiera gustado anotarte a ti o a Genzo

-Lástima, te hubiera dejado con las ganas de anotar –respondió irónico Ken

-Ok, ok, dejen sus ganas de pelear para después –les pidió Paola

-Adiós nenita –le dijo Ryoma a su amiga

Ryoma sonrió sarcásticamente y se fue.

-Idiota –murmuró molesto Ken

-Oye, es mi amigo –lo recriminó Paola al escucharlo

-¿Es tu amigo? –preguntó sorprendido Ken

-Sí, lo conocí hace años por casualidad –le contó la muchacha

-Ah... –dijo de mala gana Ken

Después de ese partido, que ganó el Real Japan Seven, Gamo decidió separar a Taro, Kojiro, Makoto, Hiroshi, Nitta y los hermanos Tachibana.

Ken fue a hablar con Kojiro, Paola fue donde Ryoma, quien se daba aires de super jugador. Luego ella decidió ir con Kojiro y Ken, que estaban solos en el vestuario, que tenía la puerta entreabierta, y como ambos tenían una acalorada conversación, Paola decidió escuchar desde afuera y no meterse.

-¡Es absurdo, no puedes permitir que te traten así –exclamó enfadado Ken- ¡Tú no eres un jugador cualquiera!

-¡¡BASTA! –gritó enojado Kojiro- Le voy a demostrar a Gamo quién es el tigre japonés...

-Pero Kojiro...

-Ya dejemos el tema ¿está bien? –le pidió Kojiro, tratando de serenarse- Más bien hablemos de ti y... de Paola

-¿Y qué hay que hablar del tema? –preguntó confundido Ken

Paola escuchaba más atenta que antes lo que hablaban.

-Supe que tú y ella ahora son "buenos amigos" –dijo irónico Kojiro

-¿Y? –preguntó sin inmutarse su amigo

-A mi no me engañas, en cualquier momento volverás con ella ¿no? –le preguntó muy seguro Kojiro

-No Kojiro, no creo –respondió decidido Ken

-Y por qué no –se extrañó Kojiro

-Porque el tiempo pasó y ahora...la quiero como a una amiga y nada más –aclaró Ken

Paola sintió que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué dices? –le preguntó sorprendido Kojiro

-Que para mi Paola es como una amiga, una buena amiga... mi mejor amiga

-¿Seguro? –volvió a preguntar Kojiro, no del todo convencido por la respuesta

-Seguro –afirmó Ken

Paola no aguantó más y salió corriendo. Se detuvo en la puerta del ingreso a vestuarios y se sentó en el piso, bastante entristecida. Ryoma estaba de salida y la vio.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –le preguntó Ryoma, sentándose a su lado

-No, ¿por qué? –preguntó Paola tratando de disimular

-Como te ví con Ken...

-Ken es sólo mi amigo, qué creías –aclaró Paola, con cierta melancolía

-Entonces ven conmigo, te invito a comer algo –le dijo el muchacho, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano

-¿En serio? –preguntó sonriendo su amiga

-¡Claro, ven

Paola le dio la mano y se levantó. En ese momento Ken y Kojiro salían, y los vieron.

-Paola, si quieres ya podemos irnos –le dijo Ken

-No, vete tú solo –respondió Paola- Yo me iré con Ryoma

-Pero... –dijo asombrado Ken

-Ya escuchaste a la señorita, adiós compañeros... –se despidió burlón Ryoma

-Adiós –les dijo Paola

Ryoma tomó de la mano a Paola y se fue con ella, mientras Ken y Kojiro los veían estupefactos, marcharse.

--------------------------------------------------------

En la noche, a eso de las 10, mientras veía la televisión, Ken le echaba un vistazo a la puerta de vez en cuando. Hasta que escuchó unas voces, abrió suavemente a la puerta y vio pasar a Paola junto a Ryoma hacia la habitación de ésta, que quedaba al lado de la de Ken.

Ambos estaban parados en la puerta.

-Gracias por todo, me divertí mucho contigo –comentó Paola

-El honor fue mío, ojalá pudiéramos repetirlo –respondió Ryoma

Paola, como era más bajita que Ryoma, lo abrazó y quedó algo colgada de su cuello. Al retirarse, su rostro quedó cerca del de Ryoma, mientras Ken sentía que algo hervía en sus venas.

Más por el momento que por verdaderamente sentirlo, Paola correspondió a Ryoma y lo besó (no crean que era una "facilota" ¬¬). Ken casi se desmaya, no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba ver ese cuadro.

-Te esperaré en Yokohama –le dijo Paola, separándose de Ryoma

-Ten por seguro que iré –contestó sonriendo el muchacho

Cuando Ryoma se disponía a irse, Paola entró en su habitación, y Ken también cerró su puerta, tenía mucha rabia contenida dentro de sí.

Al día siguiente, Paola bajó a desayunar y vio a Ken sentado en una mesa leyendo un periódico. Paola se acercó y sonriendo le saludó.

-Buenos días –saludó bastante alegre Paola

-Te ves muy contenta –comentó seriamente Ken, mirándola de reojo

-Lo estoy, ahora veo la vida desde otro ángulo –contestó suspirando Paola

-¿Y de qué ángulo? –preguntó Ken extrañado

-No seas curioso –le dijo Paola sonriendo

-Mira, ¿ya sabías esto? –le preguntó Ken mostrándole el periódico

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo ella, viendo el periódico

-Tu amigo Hino decidió, o mejor dicho, prefirió jugar en la selección uruguaya –comentó sarcástico Ken

-¡Ah sí, ayer mientras salíamos se lo dijo a la prensa –le contó Paola sin darle mucha importancia- Él debe elegir lo mejor, ¿no?

-¿Y qué más te comentó? –preguntó de mala gana Ken

-Que Uruguay es muy lindo y que quisiera que fuera con él

-¿Qué?

-Claro que le dije que por ahora no puedo, pero tal vez más adelante...

-Paola, ¿te diste cuenta que recién ayer lo volviste a ver? –aclaró indignado Ken

-¿Y? –preguntó Paola sin cambiar de humor, encogiéndose de hombros

-Que parece que hubieras estado con él toda una vida

-Deja de cuidarme, recuerda que no soy tu hermanita, soy...tu amiga –recalcó Paola sonriendo burlona

-Tienes razón, no sé ni para qué me molesto –contestó algo enfadado el muchacho- Nos vemos más tarde, iré a ver a Kojiro

-Está bien, pero no me esperes para almorzar, porque iré a almorzar con Ryoma

-Claro, Ryoma... –murmuró de mala gana Ken, luego se paró y se fue, dejando a una ilusionada Paola, con el sueño de conocer Sudamérica

A eso de las 17, Ken llegó al hotel. Estaba entrando a su habitación cuando vio salir a Paola de la suya...con Ryoma. Ambos estaban riendo y era Ryoma quien llevaba la maleta de Paola. Al ver a Ken, Paola le sonrió, mientras que su acompañante prefirió ignorarlo.

-Hola Ken, ya iba a averiguar si habías llegado o no –le comentó Paola

-Ya estás lista para ir al aeropuerto? –preguntó seriamente Ken

-Así es, Ryoma me hará el favor de acompañarme –le explicó su amiga- Si quieres podermos esperarte aquí o nos vemos en el aeropuerto

-Prefiero verte allá en el aeropuerto –respondió Ken de mala gana

-Como quieras, adiós –contestó Paola, marchándose con Ryoma, éste volteó a ver a Ken y sonrió sarcásticamente

Al llegar Ken al aeropuerto, buscó con la mirada a Paola, y la vio sentada junto a Ryoma. No le quedó de otra, más que acercarse a ellos.

-Por fin llegas –comentó sonriendo Paola

-¿Ya reservaste los asientos? –le preguntó Ken

-No, Ryoma lo hizo –contestó la muchacha

-Siempre éste idiota –pensó Ken bastante fastidiado

-No te preocupes Ken, no los puse en extremos opuestos, aunque me hubiera gustado –comentó sarcástico el uruguayo-japonés

-Deja de bromear –le pidió Paola

Por el altavoz llamaron a los pasajeros de su vuelo a Yokohama. Se acercaron a la puerta de embarque, Paola se despidió de Ryoma con un abrazo y éste la besó, pero ella lo alejó, ante la incomodidad de Ken, que nada pudo hacer.

-Espero verte pronto por Yokohama –le dijo Paola a Ryoma

-Estaré allá más pronto de lo que te imaginas, no creas que me daré por vencido, lograré que aceptes ser mi novia –dijo pícaramente Ryoma

-Jaja, las cosas que dices –rió Paola- Bueno, adiós

Ken y Paola entraron a sala de pre embarque, obviamente Ryoma no se despidió del primero. Cuando estuvieron en el avión, Ken, que estaba sentado en un asiento cerca de la ventanilla, miraba a través de ella bastante distraído.

-Oye Ken... –le dijo Paola

-¿Sí? –preguntó él, sin mirarla

-Cómo crees que le vaya a la selección sin Kojiro, ni Taro, sin mi primo ni tú

-No sé –contestó secamente el muchacho

-Si no querías no tenías que responderme, ¡qué carácter! –respondió indignada Paola

Paola agarró una revista y se puso a leerla. Ken volteó a verla.

-¿En serio te gusta Ryoma? –le preguntó curioso Ken

-Supongo que sí, es muy lindo –respondió extrañada Paola, mirándolo de reojo

-O sea que sólo te interesa su físico... –aclaró irónico elmuchacho

-No, claro que no –dijo ofendida Paola- Además de ser "apuesto", es una persona excelente: divertido, alegre, "buena onda"...tú entiendes

-Ah... –dijo de mala gana Ken

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –le dijo intrigada Paola

-Porque el día que estabas ebria, me dijiste que te gustaría haberte enamorado de Napoleón pero no pudiste –respondió Ken

-¿Yo dije eso? –preguntó divertida la muchacha

-Así es

-¡Sí que estaba ebria! –exclamó sonriendo Paola- ¿Y qué con eso?

-Que tal vez no pudiste enamorarte de Napoleón, pero las cosas pueden ser distintas con Ryoma –analizó Ken seriamente

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo pensativa su amiga- ¿Y tú, qué me cuentas al respecto

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ¿estás enamorado? –preguntó sonriendo Paola

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –respondió Ken sonrojado, bajando la mirada

-Jaja, el color de tu cara me respondió ya –comentó Paola divertida

-Tal vez, no lo sé –dijo Ken, encogiéndose de hombros

-¿De Kaoru? –preguntó intrigada y muy seria Paola

-No, ella no –aclaró Ken, negando con la cabeza

-¿Entonces?

-De una muchacha a quien le interesa otro –respondió Ken mirándola fijamente

-¡Qué bruta! Con lo lindo que eres... –opinó Paola, agarrándole una mejilla y pellizcándosela suavemente

-Tú misma lo dijiste, no todo está en lo físico –aclaró Ken

-Dime quién es para partirle la cara –comentó burlona su amiga

-No es necesario, gracias

-¿Y se lo dijiste? –preguntó curiosa Paola

-Qué cosa

-Que te enamoraste de ella

-No, no pude hasta ahora

-No sea que te la vayan a ganar, anímate y dícelo –le aconsejó Paola

-Lo pensaré –respondió Ken sonriendo- Gracias por el consejo

-Por nada –dijo Paola, encogiéndose de hombros- De todas formas sabes que cuentas conmigo, si quieres puedo ayudarte

-Lo tomaré en cuenta –contestó Ken sonriendo, para luego perderse en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a Yokohama, Ken acompañó a Paola hasta su departamento. Al llegar, la Nana los recibió como si hubieran estado años fuera de casa. Ken se despidió y se fue.

-Tengo que decirte algo –le comentó gravemente la Nana, sirviéndole la cena a Paola

-Dime Nana

-Decidí viajar a Alemania por unos días –explicó Tomiko

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó curiosa la muchacha

-Quiero ir a ver a tu primo, además ya extraño a tus tíos

-Está bien Nana, yo no me opondré –contestó sonriendo Paola

-Sabía que lo entenderías... –dijo complacida su Nana


	37. Capítulo XXXVII: voy a comerte el corazó...

**Capítulo XXXVII: Voy a comerte el corazón a besos…**

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Tomiko se fue hacia Alemania. Paola estaba ahora sola en casa. Al llegar a la Universidad vio a Naoko y le contó todo sobre Ryoma, su amiga la miraba desconfiada.

-Qué, qué pasa –dijo extrañada Paola, notando la desconfianza de su amiga

-No te entiendo, ¿te gusta ése uruguayo? –preguntó desconcertada Naoko

-¿Y por qué no?

-Creí que intentarías volver con Ken –contestó sorprendida su amiga

-Eso ya no podrá ser, yo misma escuché decir a Ken que sólo me quería como a una amiga –le contó con tristeza Paola- Además él ahora está enamorado de alguien más

-¿De quién? –preguntó con curiosidad Naoko

-No me quiso decir, pero cuando le pregunté que si era Kaoru, lo negó

-¡Ay, los hombres son de lo peor! –exclamó enfadada Naoko, cruzándose de brazos

-No me digas que tú también discutiste con Yoshida

-Más o menos –contestó de mala gana Naoko- No le gustó que no evitara que te pusieras tan ebria el día de la fiesta

-¿Se lo contaste? –preguntó boquiabierta Paola

-Sí, je, lo siento –dijo apenada su amiga

-Seguro ya todo el Toho lo sabe –se lamentó Paola

-Se deben estar divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa tuya –comentó Naoko entretenida

-Seguro que sí –contestó Paola poniéndose de pié- Bueno, nos vemos, tengo clases

-Deberías decirle a Ken lo que sientes –opinó Naoko

-¡Eso sí que no!

-Ojalá no te arrepientas...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día, al salir de la Universidad, Paola se acercó a su automóvil y vio a un muchacho con unos lentes negros apoyado en él. Se enfureció porque no le gustaba que hicieran eso, se acercó a él para gritarle un par de cosas, cuando lo reconoció y cambió su gesto de ira por una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, cumpliste con tu palabra –exclamó con ironía

-Hola Paola –saludó con una sonrisa Ryoma

-Recordaste el nombre de la Universidad –dijo asombrada la muchacha, apoyándose junto a él

-Yo nunca olvido lo que me interesa –aclaró coqueto Ryoma

-¿Y qué haces aquí apoyado?

-Como me contaste que tu padrastro te había regalado un auto parecido a éste, esperé atinarle

-Felicidades, le atinaste

-¿En serio, qué suerte la mía

-Ven, te invito a almorzar –le dijo Paola

-Eso sí que no, yo soy el hombre, así que yo invito

-No seas machista –reclamó Paola seriamente

-Está bien, está bien –respondió Ryoma- Por esta vez cederé

-Entonces sube, que yo te llevo a un lugar excepcional

Paola abrió la puerta del auto, Ryoma subió y después ella. Luego lo llevó hasta un restaurante que tenía la mejor vista al mar.

-La vista es preciosa –opinó Ryoma

-Te lo dije, desde aquí el mar se vé estupendo –respondió Paola mirando hacia el mar

-No me refería al mar, te estaba viendo a ti –comentó Ryoma, mirándola fijamente

-Ya basta, no me gusta que me adulen –dijo totalmente sonrojada la muchacha

-¿Ya pensaste en lo que te propuse? –le preguntó intrigado Ryoma, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella

-Acerca de qué

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pero Ryoma, recién volvimos a encontrarnos y ya te pasas de listo –aclaró sonriendo Paola, quitando su mano

-Tú fuiste la única que me dijo que no –confesó Ryoma

-Así que soy un reto para ti –dijo irónica su amiga

-No sé por qué te complicas

-No me complico, yo soy así

-Insistiré hasta que aceptes

-Te advierto que esa táctica no funciona conmigo –contestó Paola- Así fue como me aburrí de Karl

-Ah sí, me lo dijiste

-Mejor tratemos otros temas –le pidió Paola

-Como quieras... –contestó Ryoma, encogiéndose de hombros

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Durante toda una semana Paola prefirió estar con Ryoma, rechazando las invitaciones de Ken. Él se veía molesto en todas partes, en el entrenamiento, en su habitación, en el comedor, en fin, se la pasaba de malas.

Una noche, ya no aguantó más y decidió ir a ver a Paola. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, tocó el timbre y fue Paola quien le abrió. Tenía la cara y el cabello cubiertos de harina y una que otra cosa pegajosa, el muchacho se extrañó al verla.

-¡Ah Ken, hola –saludó sonriendo Paola

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó extrañado Ken

-Tratanto de cocinar

-¿Y la Nana?

-Se fue a Alemania por unos días –respondió Paola

-Como no pude verte toda la semana, decidí venir hoy –comentó seriamente Ken

-Gracias, eres muy amable –contestó Paola, sin dejar de sonreír

Ken se extrañaba que no lo invite a pasar, cuando "escuchó" el motivo.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Ryoma, quien desde adentro del departamento, se fue acercando poco a poco a Paola

-Es Ken –contestó ella

Ryoma se asomó a la puerta, también estaba cubierto de harina y "cosas" pegajosas.

-Hola Wakashimazu –saludó Ryoma sonriendo

-Ah, tú –exclamó de mala gana Ken

-Ryoma y yo quisimos hacer la cena, pero no pudimos –le contó divertida Paola

-¿No pudimos? –preguntó burlón Ryoma- No pudiste que es distinto

-Si no empezabas a aventarme harina, y todo lo demás, no te habría seguido la corriente y ahora estaríamos comiendo algo decente –comentó sonriendo la muchacha

-Deja de echarme la culpa –dijo Ryoma fingiendo indignación

-¿Quieres pasar Ken? –le preguntó Paola

-No creo que quiera pasar, míranos, además no hay nada para comer –le recordó Ryoma

-Te equivocas Hino –contestó desafiante Ken- Acepto tu invitación Paola

-Entonces pasa –le dijo su amiga

Paola hizo pasar a Ken, éste se sentó en el living. Paola le invitó un refresco y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Y, qué me cuentas –le preguntó Paola

-Yo debería preguntarte eso, hace días que no te veo –comentó seriamente Ken

-Es que como Ryoma llegó a la ciudad, quería que la conozca –se excusó Paola

Ryoma se acercó, estaba con el dorso descubierto.

-Oye Pao, la cosa ésta no sale de mi cabeza –le dijo Ryoma preocupado, indicándole la masa pegajosa que tenía en el cabello

-Jajaja, será mejor que te bañes –contestó riendo Paola al verlo

-¿Solito? –preguntó pícaramente Ryoma- Como que no me gusta la idea

-¿Acostumbras bañarte acompañado? –preguntó molesto Ken- ¿No te basta tu patito?

-No estoy hablando contigo –contestó de mala gana Ryoma

-Deja tus bromas y vete a bañar –le dijo Paola a Ryoma

-Está bien, enseguida vuelvo –respondió Ryoma marchándose nuevamente hacia el baño

-Se dá muchas libertades como para ser un simple invitado –comentó indignado Ken

-Así es él –contestó Paola sin prestarle mucha importancia, encogiéndose de hombros

-Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Ken seriamente

-¿Y de qué? –preguntó intrigada Paola

-Creo que ya me armé de valentía: pienso decirle a ella que estoy enamorado –le dijo Ken muy decidido

-¿A ella? –preguntó Paola confundida, luego cayó en cuenta a quién se refería Ken- ¡Ah claro, ella! Pues qué bien, "vé sin demora"

-Sólo pude lavarme el cabello –dijo Ryoma acercándose- Acaban de llamarme, necesitan que esté en Tokio

-¿Te irás ahora? –preguntó desilusionada Paola, levantándose y acercándose a él

-No es lo que quiero, pero...el deber me llama –respondió Ryoma

-Espero que todo salga como planeas

-Yo también –dijo sonriendo Ryoma- Bueno, me voy, espero volver a ver pronto tus lindos ojos

-Y yo espero que dejes de decirme tonterías –contestó aburrida Paola

-Adiós Paola –se despidió Ryoma, luego dijo en voz baja- No te vayas a ligar a nadie hasta que volvamos a vernos

-Lo intentaré –respondió sonriendo Paola

Ryoma le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin despedirse de Ken. Al volver al living, Ken no estaba, cuando se acercó a la cocina, ahí estaba él, buscando en el refrigerador.

-¿Buscas algo? –le preguntó Paola

-Como supe que no cenaste, voy a cocinar algo –respondió él sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador

-¿En serio? –preguntó divertida Paola, sentándose en el mesón- Entonces, mientras tú cocinas yo voy a bañarme, porque sino esto –dijo señalando su cabello- Se pondrá peor. Ya vengo

Paola fue a bañarse, mientras Ken cocinó algo rápido y sencillo (imagínense lo que más les guste y sea fácil de preparar). Después de un rato, Paola volvió con él: tenía el cabello mojado y se había puesto una camiseta blanca (remera o como le llamen) y unos shorts, estaba con sandalias.

-Hummm, huele muy bien –opinó Paola sintiendo el aroma, acercándose a su amigo

-Vé a sentarte, esto ya está –le dijo Ken, levantando una olla

Paola puso platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa y luego ambos muchachos se sentaron para cenar. Ken le sirvió a Paola. Ella comía muy a gusto. Ken no comía, sólo la miraba fijamente.

-Qué, ¿me quedó algo de harina? –preguntó Paola tocándose la cabeza

-No es nada, olvídalo –respondió Ken

Después de cenar, ambos lavaron los trastes y fueron al dormitorio de Paola a ver la televisión. Estaban sentados sobre la cama de Paola, cuando ella notó que su amigo no prestaba atención a lo que veían.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó curiosa Paola

-Paola...yo... tartamudeó Ken

-¿Qué tienes?

-Tengo que decirle a ella que la quiero mucho –respondió Ken decidido

-Por mi no te preocupes, vé y dícelo –contestó Paola esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Segura? –preguntó desconcertado él

-Segura –dijo Paola, disimulando su tristeza

Ken le sonrió, se paró y salió de la habitación. Paola bajó la cabeza, estaba muy triste, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la hicieron reaccionar.

-Hola, tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo Ken algo nervioso

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó desconcertada Paola- ¿No que ibas con ella?

-Eso hice –respondió Ken, acercándose y sentándose a su lado

-Ni saliste de mi departamento –dijo confundida la muchacha

-¿Y por qué iba a salir, cuando ella está aquí –aclaró Ken mirándola a los ojos

-¿Qué? –preguntó extrañada Paola

-Paola, estuve muy confundido –comenzó a explicarle Ken- Pero ahora sé, con toda seguridad, que estoy enamorado de ti

-¿Que tú qué? –exclamó estupefacta Paola

-No supe enfrentarlo, porque son muchas veces las que empezamos y terminamos, pero ya no tengo miedo

-Pero Ken... –dijo Paola incrédula- Tú dijiste que sólo me querías como a una amiga, escuché cuando se lo dijiste a Kojiro

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí, no lo imaginé, sé que fue eso lo que dijiste –aseguró Paola

-Lo que pasa es que si le decía a Kojiro esto, iba a forzarme a hablar contigo y yo necesitaba tiempo –se excusó el muchacho

-Lo estás haciendo porque lo sientes o porque quieres alejarme de Ryoma –preguntó desconfiada Paola

-Ryoma me importa un pepino, al verte con él sentí que podía perderte –respondió Ken- No pude ser tan cobarde como para seguir callado

-Todo esto es muy extraño –confesó perturbada la muchacha

-¿Quieres volver conmigo? –le preguntó Ken, poniendo una de sus manos en una mejilla de Paola

Paola miró fijamente a Ken a los ojos, en ellos vio la sinceridad y la ternura que siempre había notado; y decubrió que, al menos para ella, él no le estaba mintiendo. Y bueno...como respuesta sólo atinó a besarlo. Claro que lastimosamente las cosas no se quedaron ahí, porque cuando las cosas comienzan a calentarse... ¡arden, y es mucho peor cuando existen sentimientos de por medio, los que le echan leña al fuego...

Y como dice la canción de "Los Nocheros": "…_Voy a comerte el corazón a besos/ a recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo/ y por el suelo nuestra ropa/ suave gota a gota/ voy a emborracharte de pasión/ Voy a comerte el corazón a besos/ a recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo/ voy a dejar por tus rincones pájaros y flores/ como una semilla de pasión… _

Bueno, ¿ya entendieron no? Al buen entendedor, pocas palabras D


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII: un cuerpo y dos almas

**Capítulo XXXVIII:Un cuerpo y dos almas**

Esa mañana, el cielo se veía radiante, ni una sola nube asomaba. Una suave brisa tibia acariciaba el rostro de los transeúntes. Era algo temprano, cuando Paola fue despertando de a poco, abrió lentamente los ojos, se desperezó y "notó" que esa mañana no había despertado sola. Se levantó algo exaltada recordando lo que noche antes había pasado. Vio a Ken dormido a su lado, él aun no se había percatado que ella ya estaba despierta.

Al verlo, una sensación extraña de alegría y vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo. Miró hacia el piso, agarró la ropa que pudo, se la puso y se levantó. Fue a bañarse, estaba muy pensativa y confundida. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera desayunó y salió en dirección del garaje. Subió a su automóvil, se sentó, aun miraba hacia el vacío, apoyó su cabeza en el volante, y sólo alcanzó a decir: ¡Pero qué hice!

Estuvo un tiempo así, hasta que el timbre de su celular la hizo reaccionar, no sabía si contestar. Temblando, sin saber por qué, contestó.

-Ho...hola –contestó dubitativa Paola

-Hasta que te encuentro –comentó irónico Napoleón

-¿Napoleón? –preguntó más tranquila Paola

-No, Brad Pitt, jaja –dijo burlón el muchacho

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Paola de mala gana

-¿Perdón, qué demonios te ocurre como para contestarme así –dijo indignado Napoleón

-Disculpa, es sólo que no amanecí de buenas –se excusó la muchacha

-¿Qué pasó, ¿anoche te portaste mal? –preguntó burlón su amigo

-¡Cállate! –exclamó Paola, enojada y avergonzada

-Definitivamente no estás de buenas –dijo resignado Napoleón- Sólo llamaba para preguntarte si en tu receso vendrás a Francia

-Tengo que pensarlo, tal vez deba ir a Alemania

-Entonces cuando lo decidas me avisas –contestó animado el muchacho- Adiós diablilla...

-Napoleón, espera –le pidió Paola

-Qué ocurre

-¿Crees que hacer algo por amor está mal? –preguntó confundida Paola

-Mientras no mates a nadie, creo que sí, ¿por? –contestó muy seguro Napoleón

-Por nada, simple curiosidad. Bueno, adiós

Paola colgó, se quedó un momento pensativa y luego arrancó su automóvil. Al llegar a la Universidad se encontró con Naoko.

-Muy buenos días Wakabayashi –dijo en tono afable Naoko

-Ya te dije que no me digas así –contestó de muy mal humor Paola

-¿Amaneciste de malas? –preguntó intrigada su amiga

-¡Déjame en paz! –exclamó Paola

-¡Ufa, tenía razón, amaneciste de malas –comentó irónica Naoko

Paola se fue sin decir más, entró a su clase y estuvo toda la mañana de malas, distraída, pensativa, rara...

Cuando Ken se despertó no encontró a Paola. Se levantó, se vistió, arregló todo lo que pudo y se fue. Al llegar al club, Hajime, el encargado, se sorprendió al verlo.

-Buen día Ken, ¿dónde estuviste ayer que no viniste a dormir?

-No estoy como para dar explicaciones –contestó seriamente el muchacho

-¿Ya volviste con Paola? –preguntó interesado el encargado del club

-La verdad no lo sé

-No vayas a dejar que se te escape, es una muchacha muy buena –opinó su interlocutor- Ni se te ocurra herirla

-Gracias por el consejo –respondió de mala gana Ken

Cuando llegó a la cancha de entrenamiento, para mal de males tarde, todos comenzaron a burlarse acerca de su posible paradero de la noche anterior.

-No me digas que te fuiste a divertir con tu "millonaria" –dijo sarcástico Niko

Como no estaba con mucha paciencia que digamos, Ken se enfadó y agarró de la camiseta a Niko, viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decirle así –dijo amenazante Ken

-Está bien, lo siento –dijo asustado Niko- Suéltame

-----------------------------------------------------

En la tarde, Paola llegó a su departamento. Al entrar en su habitación vio todo arreglado. Se sentó sobre la alfombra, con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta y se quedó pensativa, en silencio. El teléfono sonó, ella se paró y fue a desconectarlo.

Nuevamente se sentó en el piso durante mucho tiempo a pensar en nada. Luego se paró, conectó el teléfono y llamó a una aerolínea para reservar un pasaje. Fue a arreglar una maleta, escribió una nota, la puso en un sobre y salió. Subió a un taxi y se dirigió al Yokohama Flugels. Entró y en la recepción saludó a Hajime, a quien le dio la nota dirigida a Ken. Se despidió y salió, subió al taxi y se fue al aeropuerto.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar, Hajime buscó a Ken y le entregó la nota. Él la leyó:

"_Ken: En este momento estoy muy confundida, necesito pensar lo que pasó. Sé que las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas nunca más, aquello que vivimos nunca lo podré olvidar. No creas que escapo, sólo necesito despejar mi mente. Discúlpame si en algún momento te herí o llego a herirte. Te quiero mucho...PAOLA"_

-Se fue... –pensó desilusionado Ken

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a París, Paola tomó un taxi hacia la casa de su madre. Iba a pedirle al encargado que le abra, pero éste no estaba. Así que decidió tocar el timbre, Sabrina contestó por el intercomunicador.

-¿Sí, diga?

-¿Mamá, soy Paola –respondió la muchacha

-¡Paola! –exclamó gratamente sorprendida Sabrina

La puerta del edificio se abrió, Paola entró y llegó hasta el departamento de Sabrina, que ya la esperaba en la puerta. Al ver a su hija se sintió muy feliz, aunque extrañada por la inesperada visita.

Paola avisó a Napoleón que estaba en París, él fue a verla. Paola se veía demasiado callada y pensativa. En Alemania ya se habían enterado de que ella no estaba en Japón, trataron de comunicarse con ella, pero ella no quería hablar con nadie que no estuviera en Francia, o sea, que no sea su madre o Napoleón.

Ken había llamado a Alemania y Francia, pero no obtenía respuesta de Paola. Incluso Tomiko ya había regresado a Japón, pero Paola no había dejado ninguna nota para ella en la que explique su extraño comportamiento.

Pasaron unos dos meses, nuevamente eran vísperas de Navidad en Francia. Ese día, Paola había salido a comprar algunas cosas con Napoleón, cuando subían por las escaleras automáticas sintió un mareo muy fuerte, y si no era por su amigo que la agarraba, hubiera sufrido un terrible accidente. Napoleón la llevó a sentarse, le ofreció un vaso de refresco que ella rechazó. Pensó que tal vez estaba así porque casi no comía, así que la llevó a un restaurante, pero en cuanto Paola sintió el olor a comida, sintió naúseas y corrió hacia el baño más próximo.

Cuando salió se sentía muy indispuesta.

-¿Ves lo que te pasa por no querer comer? –la regañó Napoleón

-Comería si tuviera hambre –respondió molesta Paola

-Mejor vamos a tu casa –dijo Napoleón preocupado

Al llegar a su casa, entraron y no había nadie. Napoleón la quiso llevar hasta su dormitorio.

-Déjame, no quiero que me lleves hasta allí –exclamó fastidiada Paola

-¿Y por qué no, estás mal

-Yo puedo llegar sola –aclaró indignada la muchacha

Paola entró en su habitación y se tiró sobre su cama. Napoleón la veía desde la puerta, y también observó un montón de ropa tirada en el piso.

-¡Vaya, qué ordenada eres! –comentó irónico Napoleón

-Deja de burlarte –le dijo aburrida Paola- Tú y mi mamá insisten en que coma, cuando estoy subiendo de peso

-¿Tú, no me hagas reír –dijo burlón su amigo

-¿No me crees, esa porquería de pantalones ya no me cierran –contestó Paola, señalando de forma despectiva hacia toda su ropa tirada en el piso

-Tal vez se encogieron –comentó Napoleón

-Nada que se encogieron –respondió fastidiada Paola- Yo me ensanché, por eso ahora visto con deportivos

-¡Qué extraño! –dijo intrigado el muchacho

Paola se levantó y fue al baño, al volver, estaba muy molesta.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó resignado Napoleón, sentado sobre su cama

-Te dije que no entraras –lo regañó Paola

-Deja de decir tonterías –contestó fastidiado Napoleón- ¿Por qué saliste de malas?

-Cosas de mujeres –explicó Paola

-¡Ah, entonces tal vez se trata de Andrés! –comentó Napoleón divertido

-Cuál Andrés –preguntó desconcertada la muchacha

-El que friega cada mes, jajaja –respondió Napoleón riendo

-Muy chistoso –dijo sonriendo Paola- Lo que me preocupa es que hace como 2 meses que "Andrés" no viene

-¿Que, qué? –preguntó asustado Napoleón, dejando de reír instantáneamente

-Eso, pero no me hagas hablar del tema contigo, me da vergüenza –dijo apenada su amiga

-¿Puedo saber una cosa? –preguntó nervioso Napoleón

-Qué –contestó de mala gana Paola, arrojándose sobre su cama

-¿Tienes 18 años, verdad?

-Sí, ¿y?

-¿A ti te contaron de la abejita y la flor? –preguntó intrigado Napoleón

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? –preguntó Paola curiosa, sentándose sobre el borde de su cama

-Que si hiciste algo que no debiste hacer pero que si hiciste ya está hecho y no se puede remediar –trató de explicar su amigo

-No te entiendo

-Fíjate: tienes malestar, mareos, naúseas, vómitos, la comida te da asco, perdiste a "Andrés" y además la ropa no te entra –analizó Napoleón

-¿Y, si engordé voy a bajar de peso –comentó nerviosa Paola, poniéndose de pié

-¿No te das cuenta, tal vez se trate de un peso que no puedas bajar ni con el mejor régimen del mundo

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó confundida Paola, poniéndose a caminar de un lado para otro de la habitación

-Paola –dijo él muy preocupado- Puede que...estés embarazada

-¡¡¡Qué! –exclamó nerviosa Paola- No, eso no puede ser

-Sólo me queda una pregunta más, ¿hiciste algo como para poder quedar embarazada?

-Yo...yo... –balbuceó Paola, sin saber qué responder

-¿Lo hiciste o no? –preguntó insistente Napoleón

-Este...creo que sí –contestó Paola, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente

-Cómo que crees –dijo molesto Napoleón

-No sé, ya basta... –pidió confundida su amiga- ¡Está bien, sí, sí lo hice

-¿Hace cuánto? –preguntó estupefacto el muchacho

-No sé, unos meses...

-¡Rayos! –exclamó Napoleón incrédulo golpeándose la frente, luego se puso de pié, agarró de la mano a Paola y la obligó a salir- Ven...

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó intrigada Paola

-Ya lo sabrás –contestó seriamente el muchacho

Napoleón llevó a Paola al laboratorio de un Hospital donde le hicieron unas pruebas. Ella se sentía muy incómoda, porque cuando estaban en la sala de espera, alguna gente mayor que allí había los miraba con reproche, diciendo cosas como "Esta juventud de hoy"... --

----------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron dos días, esa tarde debían entregarles los resultados. Después de recoger el sobre, Paola se lo dio a Napoleón, llegaron al departamento de Paola y se encerraron en su habitación.

Paola estaba muy nerviosa estrujándose las manos, sentada sobre su cama. Napoleón estaba parado frente a ella.

-¿Quieres que lo abra ya? –preguntó nervioso Napoleón

-Haz lo que quieras –respondió de mala manera Paola

-Lo tomaré como un sí –dijo su amigo

Napoleón abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja de resultados. Fue leyendo poco a poco lo que ahí decía.

-¿Y? –preguntó intrigada Paola

-Veamos...aquí está –buscó Napoleón en el papel- Resultado...oh, oh

-Oh, oh qué –dijo preocupada Paola

-Es positivo –contestó estupefacto Napoleón, mostrándole la hoja

-¡No, no puede ser, aquí hay un grave error! –exclamó histérica Paola

-Ya, Paola, basta –le pidió Napoleón abrazando a su amiga- Te entiendo

-¡Tú no entiendes nada, esto es imposible –decía Paola incrédula

-Dime, ¿qué lograrás negándotelo?

-No puede ser... –dijo Paola sollozando, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Napoleón

-Será mejor que le digas a tus padres, y sobre todo a...él –le aconsejó su amigo

Paola miró fijamente a Napoleón y luego lo abrazó nuevamente asustada.

Cuando Napoleón salió, dejó a Paola durmiendo. Se quedó ahí hasta que despertara. En la cena, Paola entró al comedor callada y con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó su madre preocupada

-Yo... –trató de explicar Paola

-Si tienes algún problema cuentas con nosotros, ya lo sabes hija –le dijo con ternura Philippe

-Paola, si tú no quieres... –dijo Napoleón, decidido a ser él quien cuente las buenas nuevas (o no tan buenas)

-No, espera, debo decirles yo –contestó Paola tratando de serenarse

-Me estás asustando –le dijo Sabrina

-Seré directa –respondió Paola, tomando aire- Mamá, Philippe, sé que con esto que voy a decirles puedo causarles un gran dolor y una profunda decepción, pero lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta que dar

-No te entiendo –dijo confundido Philippe

-Para decirles esto, lo confirmé –explicó Paola- Mamá, espero que me entiendas...estoy, estoy embarazada

-¿¿Qué? –exclamó sorprendida Sabrina

-No puede ser, aun eres una niña –exclamó incrédulo Philippe

-No la confundan, fue muy duro para ella aceptarlo –les pidió Napoleón

-Lo siento –dijo apenada y cabizbaja la muchacha

-Mi niñita... –dijo Sabrina, poniéndose de pié se dirigió hacia su hija, abrazándola y sollozando

-Napoleón, dime que tú no tienes nada que ver en esto –dijo Philippe apretando los puños y tratando de mantener la compostura

-No, no tengo nada que ver –respondió el muchacho, preocupado por el tono del hombre

-Pero dime hija, ¿quién es el padre? –le preguntó Sabrina

-No pienso decirlo, lo siento –respondió tajante Paola

-Respetaremos tu decisión –contestó resignado Philippe- Sé que tu madre hubiera querido que las cosas se den de otra forma, pero aunque no se dio, no te daremos la espalda

-¿Y cómo les dirás a tus tíos? –le preguntó preocupada su madre

-Como se los dije a ustedes –dijo tranquilamente la muchacha- Si no lo entienden, ni modo

-Y a él, ¿se lo dirás? –le preguntó Philippe

-No sé, tengo que pensarlo

-Recuerda que merece saberlo –opinó su madre

-Ya veré. Bueno, gracias por su apoyo, pero ahora quiero ir a dormir

Paola se retiró. Entró en su habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta. Vio su reflejo en un espejo largo que tenía, se acercó más a él. Se miraba detenidamente, luego bajó la mirada hacia su vientre, colocó sus manos sobre él y lo acarició suavemente. Sabrina entró sin golpear y miró con ternura a su hija.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó Paola al ver a su madre

-Dime –contestó Sabrina, acercándose

-¿Qué sentiste tú al saber que me tendrías?

-Mucha alegría, porque era maravillosa la idea de ser madre –respondió Sabrina sonriendo con ternura- Aunque yo también era muy joven, como tú

-Con razón tenía el vientre algo crecido –analizó Paola, levantándose la camiseta

-Piensa que ahora son dos almas en un solo cuerpo, el tuyo –le dijo su madre

-Mamá, tengo miedo –exclamó preocupada Paola

-No temas, yo estaré contigo –contestó su madre abrazándola

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo Paola

-Paola, quiero que seas honesta conmigo –le pidió su madrel, mirándola a los ojos- ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijito?

-No puedo decirlo –contestó apenada Paola, alejándose

-Obviamente no es Napoleón, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

-Por que tengo miedo –contestó cabizbaja la muchacha, sentándose sobre su cama

-Sólo quiero saberlo, te prometo que nadie más lo sabrá –le dijo Sabrina, arrodillándose frente a su hija

-¿Me lo prometes? –le preguntó Paola, mirándola suplicante

-Te lo prometo

-Está bien, es...Ken


	39. Capítulo XXXIX: la confesión

**Capítulo XXXIX: La confesión**

Pasada la Navidad, Paola habló con sus tíos para ir a Alemania en Año Nuevo. Aunque ellos seguían extrañados por la rara actitud de su sobrina, aceptaron felices el volver a verla. En el aeropuerto de París, Napoleón seguía insistiéndole a su amiga sobre si en realidad no quería que la acompañase, Paola no quería causarle problemas con Sophie, porque durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en París, Napoleón siempre estuvo con ella, lo que puso de malas a la francesa.

Su madre no pudo acompañarla porque tenía que solucionar unos problemas en la ciudad, después podría ir con ella. Paola se despidió de su familia en París (incluso Pierre estaba ahí, pero no le contaron nada porque no querían que nadie, además de ellos, se entere. Claro que también temían la reacción de Pierre, que la quería como si fuera su prima más cercana).

Al llegar a Hamburgo, Paola se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo enfrentar a sus tíos. Salió por la zona de desembarque y vio a sus tíos junto a su Nana y a Genzo. Al ver a éste último puso cara de fuchi, pero tuvo que aguantársela.

Abrazó a sus tíos, a su Nana y a Genzo apenas el dijo "Ah, hola". Él tampoco esperaba una mejor reacción de su parte después de la discusión que habían tenido.

Cuando llegaron a su casa se fue directamente a su habitación. La llamaron para cenar, cuando se sentó a la mesa sonreía nerviosamente.

-Nuestra Navidad no fue igual sin ti –comentó su tío

-Lamento que haya sido así, pero quería estar con mi mamá –respondió Paola

-¿Y cómo has estado de salud, te veo algo desmejorada –dijo preocupada su tía

-Es que estuve un poco resfriada –explicó nerviosa la muchacha

-Supe que Ryoma Hino es tu amiguito y estuvo de visita en Yokohama –comentó seriamente su primo

-No es mi "amiguito", es mi amigo –aclaró molesta Paola, sin mirar a Genzo- Y si la Nana te dijo que estaba allá es porque así fue

-Aquí tus amigos preguntaron mucho por ti –le dijo su tía

-Iré a verlos mañana

-Espero que en este tiempo fuera de casa hayas analizado tu actitud hacia algunas personas –le dijo su tío gravemente

-¿Por ejemplo Marie? –preguntó curiosa su sobrina- Pues lo siento, aun la detesto

-Nunca quieres aceptar que te equivocas –dijo enfadado Genzo- Tienes un concepto errado de ella

-¡Ay, qué lindo, ya salió en defensa de la pobre de Marie –comentó burlona Paola

-Paola, cálmate –le pidió su tía

-Lo siento, pero mi "querido" primo me pone de malas –contestó Paola

Una sirvienta sirvió la cena. Paola comía poco de lo que le habían servido.

-¿No piensas comer? –le preguntó extrañado su primo

-No tengo hambre –contestó de mala manera Paola

-No tienes hambre o estás a dieta, porque por lo que veo engordaste –comentó irónico Genzo, observando el vientre de su prima algo crecido

-¡No es asunto tuyo! –exclamó enojada Paola, nerviosa, ocultando su vientre con la solapa de su saco

-Genzo, qué comentario tan desagradable –lo regañó su madre

-Si no tienes hambre no comas -le dijo su tío a Paola

-Gracias tío

Después de cenar, Paola se retiró a su habitación. Llamó a Kalsh y le contó que había llegado a Alemania. Serían eso de las 11 de la noche cuando escuchó unos ruidos en su balcón. Salió a ver, eran sus amigos que se estaban trepando.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? –preguntó divertida Paola, mirando hacia abajo

-Como es muy tarde, no queríamos incomodar a tus tíos, así que no entramos por la puerta principal –explicó Otto una vez que estuve en "tierra firme"

Subieron, eran Kalsh, Otto, Müller y Karl. Paola se alegró al verlos.

-Lamento no haber podido resistir las ganas de volver a verte –comentó Karl

-No empieces de nuevo –dijo fastidiada Paola

-No te preocupes, ya aprendí mi lección –respondió sonriente el muchacho

Pasaron a la habitación, se sentaron sobre la alfombra y se pusieron a conversar.

-¿Y cómo les va en los clasificatorios al Mundial? –les preguntó Paola

-Más o menos –comentó decepcionado Otto

-Cómo que más o menos –preguntó curioso Müller

-Lo que pasa es que no soy titular –dijo indignado Otto

-Claro, el modesto –comentó irónico Müller

-Vamos a buen paso, ¿y cómo están los japoneses? –preguntó Karl

-No sé, desde que Genzo se lesionó y Ken renunció, ya no me entero de nada –contestó Paola

-¿Volviste con Ken? –preguntó intrigado Kalsh

-Mmmmm, no –respondió su amiga

-Es una buena noticia, francamente no te convenía –opinó Karl

-No te alegres tanto –respondió Paola- Si por mi hubiera sido habría vuelto con él, pero ahora está enamorado de alguien más

-¿En serio? –preguntó admirado Müller

-Sí. Pero lo que me da más coraje es que me inventó una serie de cosas para alejarme de Ryoma

-Cuál Ryoma –preguntó extrañado el Kaiser

-Ryoma Hino, ¿no lo conocen?

Los cuatro movieron su cabeza negativamente.

-No se preocupen, pronto tendrán el gusto de conocerlo –dijo en tono burlón ella

-¿Es tu novio? –preguntó curioso Otto

-Por qué eres tan metiche –lo regañó Kalsh

-No Otto, no lo es –contestó sonriendo Paola

-Cambiando de tema ¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo mañana? –le preguntó Karl

-¿Y nosotros? –preguntó Otto, sintiéndose ignorado

-No seas entrometido –lo reprendió Müller

-Será un gusto...Kaiser –contestó sonriendo Paola

Después de conversar un rato, los alemanes se fueron por el mismo lugar por donde entraron, aunque Otto se cayó, no sufrió mucho daño. Al día siguiente, a eso de las 9:30, Paola aun dormía. Genzo entró en su dormitorio y se paró frente a ella. Cuando Paola se levantó, casi le da un infarto al ver a su primo ahí.

-¡Qué haces aquí! –exclamó enfadada Paola

-Ahora mismo quiero que me cuentes por qué estás tan extraña –le exigió gravemente Genzo

-No tienes derecho a pedirme nada –dijo indignada Paola, levantándose de la cama

-Tú y yo somos como hermanos ¿no? Te conozco, sé que algo ocultas y que no es nada bueno

-No sé por qué lo dices –contestó nerviosa Paola, dirigiéndose hacia el baño

-Siempre tuvimos nuestras peleas, pero salimos adelante –le dijo Genzo, impidiendo que se fuera- Quiero que confíes en mi ¿qué te pasa?

-Yo...yo...no puedo decírtelo –dijo dubitativa la muchacha

-¿Por qué, ¿acaso es algo muy malo? –preguntó preocupado Genzo

-Es algo tan malo, que si tus papás se enteran son capaces de morirse de un ataque –explicó angustiada Paola

-Ahora sí me preocupaste, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó intrigado su primo, sentándose sobre la cama

-Lo que pasa es que...

En ese momento Tomiko golpeó la puerta y entró, llamando a ambos a desayunar. Tuvieron que suspender su conversación. En la mesa, ambos conversaban de todo tipo de cosas, su Nana se alegró al ver que se habían reconciliado. Cuando Paola vio sobre su plato el tocino, sintió naúseas y salió corriendo. Genzo fue tras de ella y la escuchó vomitando en el baño. Cuando salió la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás enferma? –le preguntó su primo extrañado

-No –contestó tajante la muchacha

Paola volvió a la mesa, se tomó un jugo y se fue a vestir. Cuando después de un rato Genzo entró en su habitación, y vio mucha ropa tirada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Genzo, levantando unos pantalones

-Esta ropa que tengo no me sirve, debo ir a comprarme otra ropa –respondió Paola, buscando en su clóset

-Pero Paola, ésta ropa es casi nueva

-Sí, pero ya no me queda –dijo fastidiada su prima, buscando en otro cajón

-¿No te queda?

-No

Genzo la miró extrañado. Iba a jugarle una broma, quería encerrarla en el clóset; se acercó poco a poco, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, Paola casi se cae y él la sostuvo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado Genzo

-Sí, sólo fue un mareo

Genzo se extrañó aun más, su prima estaba enferma y no quería aceptarlo. Después que se vistió, con un deportivo, iba a salir con su primo a comprarse ropa, pero en la puerta se encontró con Marie, que volvía de entrenar.

-¡Ay, no puede ser, qué mala suerte tengo! –exclamó fastidiada Paola

-Supe por Karl que habías vuelto –comentó seriamente Marie

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó en tono burlón la prima de Genzo

-Sí –contestó tajante Marie, sonriendo luego para saludar al muchacho- Hola Genzo

-Hola –contestó él

-¿Fuiste a entrenar? –preguntó Paola, viendo el maletín de Marie

-Sí, ¿por?

-¿Ya estás bien de tu piececito, jaja –se burló Paola

-Estúpida –dijo enfadada Marie

-Ignoraré tu comentario –respondió Paola seriamente- Pero la verdad, no sé para qué entrenas, si ya te demostré que con o sin entrenar cualquiera puede superarte

-¿Me estás retando?

-Cuando quieras, donde tú quieras –contestó desafiante Paola

-Creí que te habías retirado de las canchas, pero en fin –dijo Marie, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Cuándo? Ahora mismo, ¿dónde, en la cancha de tu casa si quieres

-Perfecto, yo no necesito más que estas dos manos para detenerte –contestó confiada Paola

Ambas salieron, dejando a Genzo perplejo, quien las siguió por si las dudas. Llegaron a la cancha que se encontraba cerca de la casa, Marie se dispuso a prepararse como para jugar un partido. Genzo estaba sentado en el gramado, junto a su prima, la que al ver que su contrincante ya estaba lista se levantó, calentó un poco y se sacó la parte de arriba de su deportivo (creo que algunos le dicen mono). Genzo la vio, y también notó que cuando su prima se sacó esa ropa, ésta jaló la camiseta que tenía dentro, el buzo del deportivo (o sea los pantalones) estaba algo ajustado en la cintura y notó el vientre algo crecido de Paola.

Sin decir nada, Paola fue a acomodarse en la portería. Marie colocó el balón en el punto penal, quería probar la calidad de Paola como portera. Cuando estaba por patear el balón, Genzo reaccionó, porque había relacionado todos los síntomas que había visto en su prima con su vientre y corrió a detener a Marie.

-¡Espera! –gritó Genzo

Marie, por el susto, tiró desviado y Paola no paraba de burlarse. Genzo miró fijamente a Paola, se acercó a ella, la agarró del brazo, agarró su ropa y se la llevó sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron a su casa, seguía jalándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando! –exclamó Paola

La metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Caminaba de aquí para allá como león enjaulado.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre, no dejaste que terminara mi duelo –le reclamó Paola molesta

-¡Eres estúpida o qué! –gritó enojado su primo

-¿Qué? –dijo Paola, asustada por el grito

-¡No puede ser!

-Qué cosa, ¿que me enfrente a tu noviecita? –comentó irónica su prima

-¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! –le reclamó enfurecido Genzo

-No entiendo nada

Ante la respuesta, Genzo se acercó y le levantó la camiseta hasta el nivel del abdomen.

-¡Oye, qué tienes! –se indignó Paola, tratando de cubrirse

-No me vengas con la estupidez de que engordaste –dijo molesto Genzo

-Si engordé es mi problema –contestó enojada Paola

-Tú no engordaste, ¡estás embarazada!

Paola sintió que el mundo se venía sobre ella cuando supo que su primo se había dado cuenta de su estado, nerviosa y preocupada se sentó sobre su cama.

-¡No piensas decir nada! –siguió gritando enfurecido su primo

-Antes que nada, deja de gritarme –le pidió tranquilamente Paola

-Qué, ¿quieres que te felicite? –preguntó sarcástico Genzo

-Tú no entiendes nada

-¿Ah no, cómo que no –preguntó indignado el muchacho- Sé que fuiste lo suficientemente irresponsable como para meter la pata

-Yo no metí la pata –aclaró ofendida Paola

-¿No, en 9 meses veremos quién tiene la razón

-Aunque tú no lo creas, no me arrepiento de nada –dijo tranquilamente la muchacha

-¡Qué! –exclamó alteradísimo Genzo

-Lo que oyes. Ya no puedo remediar lo que pasó, así que me haré cargo de mi responsabilidad

-Eres una niña, ¿piensa una niña tener otro niño?

-Ya no soy una niña, soy mayor de edad, al menos aquí en Alemania

-¿Y, eso no te hace madura

-Tal vez no, pero sé cuál es mi responsabilidad

-Pero esto tú no lo hiciste sola –exclamó enfadado Genzo, agarrándola de los brazos- ¡Dime quién te hizo esto!

-No seas ridículo, nadie me hizo nada –contestó fastidiada Paola, zafándose- Yo lo hice porque quise

-No puedes ser tan cínica

-¿Cínica por qué? Estoy aceptando mi situación, además no voy a darle la espalda a esta pobre criatura que no pidió nacer

-Dime quién fue el que te embarazó

-¿Estás loco, sé que lo matarías –dijo Paola muy segura- Además de igual manera no pienso decírselo a nadie

-¿Fue Ken? –preguntó intrigado Genzo

-No seas tonto, hace mucho que terminé con él –explicó nerviosa su prima

-Entonces... –analizó Genzo

Sin terminar de decir la frase salió del dormitorio enfurecido. Paola no sabía qué hacer, su primo ya la había descubierto. Bajó detrás de él, lo vio hablando por teléfono.

-¿Señor Gamo? Habla Genzo –dijo el muchacho- Cómo está. Necesito que me haga un favor, ¿sabe cómo puedo localizar a Ryoma Hino?...¿está en Uruguay, ¿y sabe cuándo volverá?...bueno, gracias. Adiós

-¿Para qué estás buscando a Ryoma? –preguntó intrigada Paola, acercándose a él

-Ya lo sabrás –contestó furioso Genzo, marchándose luego hacia su dormitorio

Tomiko, al escuchar la furia de Genzo, salió muy asustada a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu primo? –preguntó preocupada la Nana

-Sólo él sabe –contestó seriamente Paola

------------------------------------------------------------------

Como a la una, llegó Karl para llevar a Paola a almorzar, pero como ésta no se sentía bien, le pidió que almorzaran en su casa. El Kaiser accedió y se fue con ella a su dormitorio, como siempre, ambos preferían estar en el balcón.

-Al llegar a casa vi a Marie muy molesta –comentó Karl

-¿Por? –preguntó distraída Paola

-Dice que Genzo arruinó un "duelo" entre ustedes

-Jaja, así que está molesta con Genzo –se burló Paola

-No sólo porque le arruinó el duelo, sino porque la dejó sola y se fue contigo sin decir nada

-Mi primo es bien raro a veces

-Muchachos, bajen a almorzar –les dijo la Nana, entrando después de tocar la puerta

-Ya vamos, gracias Nana –respondió Paola

Ambos bajaron, en la mesa ya se encontraba Genzo, que aun se notaba enojado. Se sentaron y después aparecieron los tíos de la muchacha. Todos conversaban de distintos temas, pero Genzo no decía ni una palabra. Después del almuerzo, pasaron al living a tomar café, donde por fin Genzo decidió romper el hielo.

-Paola, es hora de que les digas la verdad a mis papás –le exigió seriamente Genzo

-Pero Genzo... –repuso asustada Paola

-¿De qué verdad hablan? –preguntó curiosa su tía

-De una que sólo Paola debe decirles –contestó Genzo, sin dejar de mirar a su prima

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos Paola? –le preguntó su tío

-Yo...

-¿Le pasó algo? –le preguntó Karl en voz baja a Genzo

-Pregúntaselo a ella –respondió él

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –le preguntó angustiada Paola a su primo

-¡¿Que por qué te hago esto! ¡por qué tú nos hiciste eso! –exclamó enfadado Genzo

-Basta de gritos, qué está pasando con ustedes –preguntó indignada la mamá de Genzo

-¡Yo no les hice nada, al fin ésta es mi vida y éste mi problema! –contestó enojada Paola

-¡Eres una tonta! –gritó Genzo

-¡Genzo, basta! –exigió su papá

Por los ánimos exaltados, ya todos se habían puesto de pie, y la Nana preocupada, estaba viendo lo que ocurría cerca de la puerta.

-En este momento uno de ustedes va a decirnos qué es lo que pasa –dijo molesta la mamá de Genzo

-¡Está bien! –dijo al fin Paola tratando de serenarse- No sé cómo lo vayan a tomar, pero si vine hasta aquí fue para enfrentarlos y decirles que...estoy embarazada

-¡Qué! –exclamó estupefacta su tía

-Paola, eso no puede ser –le dijo boquiabierto su tío, sin poder creerlo

-Pues lo siento, así es –contestó Paola

La señora Wakabayashi estaba sumamente nerviosa, se acercó a su sobrina y la zarandeó de los brazos.

-¡Dinos que es una mentira! –exclamó nerviosa la mamá de Genzo

-No lo es, tengo dos meses de embarazo y no me arrepiento de nada –respondió Paola tranquilamente

Ante la respuesta recibió una sonora cachetada de parte de su tía.

-¡Desvergonzada!

-¡Cómo es posible! –exclamó indignado y furioso su tío- Te dimos la enseñanza correcta, nunca te faltó nada, cómo fuiste capaz

-No puedo remediarlo ya, lo lamento –se excusó Paola

-¿Piensas cometer el mismo error que tu madre? –le preguntó su tía muy agitada

-No, porque no lo voy a dejar solo

La Nana, al escuchar la confesión, se puso a sollozar. La tía de Paola se tuvo que sentar para no desmayarse, mientras el papá de Genzo se veía ofuscado.

-¡Y se puede saber quién te hizo esto! –preguntó su tío

-No pienso decirlo –dijo decidida la muchacha

-¡Cómo pudiste, ¿qué dirán los demás? –preguntó ofuscada su tía

-Por favor mamá, lo que menos importa ahora es lo que piensen o digan los demás –dijo Genzo

-Sabía que no debíamos dejarte ir a Japón, ¡Tomiko! –la llamó la mamá de Genzo

La Nana se acercó lentamente y muy triste.

-¡¿Tú sabías de esto! –le preguntó la señora Wakabayashi

-No, señora –dijo apenada Tomiko

-Pero al menos debes tener una idea de quién fue el desgraciado que le hizo esto a mi sobrina –le dijo el papá de Genzo

-No señor, no lo sé

-Dejen de hostigar a mi Nana, ella no tuvo nada que ver –les pidió molesta Paola

-Ahora mismo me dirás quién es el padre de tu hijo –le exigió su tío a Paola, agarrándola fuertemente de un brazo

-No, no lo haré, ya se los dije –respondió serenamente Paola

-Muy bien, de todos modos lo averiguaré –dijo su tío, soltándola y tratando de calmarse- Por lo pronto te aviso que no volverás a Japón, te quedarás aquí el resto de tu embarazo

Sin decir más, Paola se retiró a su dormitorio seguida por Karl que no había dicho nada hasta entonces. Paola se fue hacia el balcón, Karl se acercó a ella.

-No puede ser cierto –le dio incrédulo Karl

-Créelo, no tengo por qué mentir o inventar algo así

-La verdad, no sé qué decirte –comentó asombrado el muchacho

-No me digas nada, ya es suficiente con todo lo que me han dicho –respondió tristemente Paola

-¿Estás segura que estás embarazada, tal vez no te hiciste un buen examen

-Sí lo hice, Napoleón me llevó a un buen laboratorio allá en Francia

-¿Napoleón? –preguntó extrañado Karl

-No me mires así, no creas que Napoleón es el "responsable" de mi estado –contestó inmediatamente Paola

-¿Ah no, entonces quién

-Lo siento Karl, pero no lo diré

Durante una semana las cosas en la casa Wakabayashi estaban muy tensas. Los tíos de Paola apenas cruzaban palabra con ella, Genzo a toda costa quería que le dijera quién era el padre de su bebé, Tomiko no dejaba de sollozar o de mirarla con tristeza. Lastimosamente Karl no pudo estar con ella porque tuvo que viajar a Bélgica para enfrentar a la selección de ese país en los clasificatorios al Mundial sub – 20. A pedido de Paola, porque no quería guardarles secretos, le pidió a Karl que les dijera a Müller, Otto, Kalsh y Schester acerca de su estado, además, de todas formas iban a darse cuenta.

Llamó a Japón para hablar con Kazuki, pero fue muy cuidadosa, porque sabía que sus tíos le habían "pinchado" el teléfono y escuchaban todas las conversaciones que tenía. Como aun lo consideraba su mejor amigo, le contó que había enfrentado a sus tíos, porque cuando estuvo en Francia ya le había avisado acerca de su embarazo, aunque tampoco le dijo quién era el padre.

Genzo se despidió de ella un día, porque debía ir a la Convocatoria a la selección, aunque no estaba muy bien, deseaba estar con sus compañeros. Sola en su casa, triste, confundida, enojada por la actitud de sus tíos sobre "el qué dirán" pasaba los días encerrada en su dormitorio.

A veces, para distraerse salía de compras acompañada de su Nana, que poco a poco fue emocionándose por la idea de tener otra criaturita a quien cuidar. Para suerte de Paola, Sabrina llegó a la ciudad, y después de discutir fuertemente con los tíos de su hija, decidió llevarse a Paola con ella. La mamá de Genzo no quiso al principio, pero pensó que sería mejor que Paola esté alejada de ellos un tiempo, además, no mucha gente la conocía en Francia. Eso sí, le prohibieron que permita su viaje a Japón, cosa que Sabrina no aceptó porque ellos no podían prohibirle nada a ella y menos a su hija.


	40. Capítulo XL: de regreso en Japón

**Capítulo XL:De regreso en Japón**

Habían pasado unos cinco meses desde que Paola había dejado la casa de sus tíos para irse con su madre a París. Obviamente estaba más gordita y se movía con algo de dificultad. Napoleón, cuando podía, iba a verla junto con Pierre que había jurado partirle la cara a quien le había provocado "eso" a su prima.

Un día, en Japón, estaban todos concentrados en la selección. Ken y Genzo ya habían vuelto. Como últimamente había pasado, Genzo y Mamoru, quien ya sabía todo por boca de Paola, conversaban alejados de los demás con cara de preocupación y rabia.

Hajime y Ryo bromeaban de las noticias que leían en el periódico, cuando una llamó su atención y comenzaron a burlarse.

-¡Ay sí, ni que fuera tan bueno! –comentó burlón Ryo

-Qué tiene de bueno que esté de nuevo en el país, debió quedarse entrenando –opinó indignado Hajime

-El muy confiado regresó porque su selección ya clasificó –dijo Ryo

-Suerte la de él que en Sudamérica sean pocos países –siguió burlándose Hajime

-Para suerte nuestra, prefirió jugar en Uruguay y no en Japón –dijo divertido Ryo

Al escuchar esto, Genzo se acercó a ellos y agarró de la camisa a Ryo.

-¿Qué dijiste Ryo? –preguntó Genzo algo alterado

-Cálmate Genzo, si no quieres que hablemos mal del uruguayo, por mi no hay problema –respondió asustado Ryo

-No me refiero a eso –dijo Genzo soltando a su amigo- ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

-Comentábamos de la noticia ésta que salió en el periódico –le dijo Hajime

-¿Dónde? –preguntó interesado Genzo

-Aquí –indicó Hajime mostrándole una nota en el periódico- Dice que Ryoma Hino está de vuelta en el país

-¿Y dice dónde está? –preguntó Genzo, leyendo desesperadamente

-Por lo que sé, aquí en Tokio, visitando a su familia –comentó Ryo

Inmediatamente Genzo corrió a buscar al entrenador.

-¿Y para qué quieres la dirección de Ryoma? –le preguntó extrañado Gamo

-Algo personal y muy importante –respondió tajante el portero japonés

-Déjame ver, alguna vez me la dio... –dijo Gamo, buscando en su agenda- Aquí está

Anotó la dirección en un papel y se la dio a Genzo, que salió como un rayo, seguido de Mamoru.

-¿Qué tramarán? –preguntó intrigado Kojiro, viéndolos salir

-No sé, no creo que sea nada bueno –respondió Ken, quien ya había regresado a la Selección

-Se veían preocupados –opinó Takeshi

-¿Preocupados, más tenían cara de querer asesinar a alguien –comentó Kojiro

-Oye Ryo, ¿a quién fueron a buscar Genzo y Mamoru? –preguntó curioso Ken

-Creo que a Ryoma Hino –contestó Ryo

-¿Y para qué? –preguntó Kojiro

-Psss, no sé –dijo sinceramente el defensor japonés

-Qué extraño –dijo intrigado Ken

--------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo y Mamoru bajaron del taxi que los había llevado hasta la dirección que decía en el papelito que Gamo le había dado. Genzo tocó el timbre, salió una señora de rasgos occidentales; le preguntó sobre Ryoma, ella se excusó y fue a llamar a su hijo. Ryoma salió solo y vio muy extrañado a los japoneses.

-Pero qué sorpresa, Genzo Wakabayashi –dijo sarcástico Ryoma

Cuando Genzo lo tuvo cerca, le pegó un golpe tal en la cara que lo aventó al piso.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre? –preguntó asombrado Ryoma, sobándose la cara

-Cálmate Genzo –le pidió Mamoru, agarrando a su amigo para que no vuelva a golpear a Ryoma

-¡Qué le hiciste a mi prima! –exclamó molesto Genzo

-¿A Paola? –preguntó extrañado Ryoma, poniéndose de pie- Nada

-¡No me mientas!

-No sé de qué diablos hablas –contestó fastidiado el uruguayo-japonés

-Ryoma, necesitamos saber qué pasó entre Paola y tú –le dijo más tranquilo Mamoru

-¿Entre Paola y yo, nada, porque ella no quiso

-¡Infeliz! –exclamó Genzo, tratando de zafarse para golpearlo nuevamente

-Espera, espera –dijo confundido Ryoma- ¿Qué le pasó a Paola?

-¿No lo sabes, ¡está embarazada! –respondió Genzo

-¿Embarazada? –preguntó desconcertado Ryoma

-Ya tiene unos 6 meses –le contó Mamoru

-No puede ser –dijo incrédulo Ryoma

-¡Qué diablos le hiciste! –exclamó sin calmarse Genzo

-¡Yo no le hice nada! –contestó ofendido Ryoma- Si estás pensando que yo tuve algo que ver estás equivocado, yo nunca toqué a tu prima

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad? –preguntó Mamoru incrédulo

-¡Claro! Lo único que le pedí fue que sea mi novia, pero no quiso

-¡No me mientas! –le exigió Genzo

-¡Allá tú si no me crees! –contestó fastidiado Ryoma- En verdad lamento que le haya pasado algo así, ella es muy valiosa y no merecía que se burlen de ella

-Pero estuviste unos días en su compañía ¿no? –le preguntó Mamoru

-Sí, pero ya les dije, no pasó nada

-¿Y con quién más estuvo Paola en ese tiempo? –volvió a preguntar Mamoru, sin soltar a Genzo

-Sólo recuerdo a Ken, pero no estaba mucho con él porque prefería estar conmigo –explicó con petulancia Ryoma

-Paola ya me dijo que él no fue –contestó más calmado Genzo

-Entonces menos sé quién pudo ser –dijo Ryoma encogiéndose de hombros

-Gracias por la información Ryoma y disculpa por el golpe –le pidió apenado Mamoru

-No hay problema, porque si encuentro al responsable yo también le parto la cara –opinó molesto Ryoma

-Vámonos Genzo –dijo Mamoru

No del todo convencido, Genzo se fue junto con Mamoru, dejando a Ryoma muy confundido y pensativo.

En París, Paola estaba en su dormitorio terminando de alistar su maleta. Sabrina entró y la ayudó.

-Mamá, ya te dije que no soy una inútil –le dijo Paola

-No debes esforzarte mucho, déjame ayudarte

-¿Segura de lo que quieres? –le preguntó Philippe desde la puerta

-Sí –contestó firmemente Paola- No quiero parecer ofensiva, pero quiero que mi hijito nazca en Japón y si dejo pasar más tiempo, no podré viajar

-Eres muy obstinada, pero en fin... –dijo resignada su madre

-¿Saben algo de Napoleón? –les preguntó Paola

-Él y Pierre quisieron hablar contigo antes de que te marches, pero como estabas durmiendo... –contestó Philippe

-Qué lástima, ¿y cómo les fue en Inglaterra? -preguntó la muchacha

-Ganaron por 2 a 1 –comentó Sabrina

-¿Y Alemania? –volvió a preguntar Paola

-Le ganaron a Suiza por 3 a 1 –respondió Philippe

-Pobre Müller, debe estar molesto por el gol –dijo divertida Paola

-No entró él, el portero fue Otto –aclaró Philippe

-¡Ay Otto, hasta que logró su cometido –exclamó Paola

-Bien, ya está –dijo Sabrina, cerrando la maleta de su hija

-Ahora entra menos ropa en la maleta –comentó burlona Paola

-No exageres, la ropa que tienes ahora no es mucho más ancha que la que ya tenías –respondió su madre

-Es cierto, tu vientre no está muy grande –opinó Philippe

-Tal vez no, pero cómo pesa –contestó Paola

-Casi lo olvido –dijo Sabrina- Philippe, por favor trae la maleta que alisté

Philippe salió y volvió con una maleta del tamaño de la que tenía su hija.

-¿Es tu maleta? –le preguntó Paola

-No, son algunas cosas que le compré a mi nieto –respondió sonriente Sabrina

-¿Algunas, no me digas que metiste la cuna en esa maleta

-Mejor no le digas nada, tu madre se emocionó mucho al comprar toda esa ropita y esos juguetes –le dijo Philippe

-¡Ay, mamá!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Genzo estaba muy nervioso, así que llamó a casa de Sabrina para saber sobre Paola, pero sólo contestó Philippe, quien le dijo que su prima iba para allá. Genzo se enfadó porque creyó que era una imprudencia de su prima, y que de paso, estaba siendo apoyada por su madre.

-¿Supiste algo de Paola? –le preguntó preocupado Kazuki

-Sí, ella y Sabrina vienen para Japón –respondió Genzo

-Pero no debería –opinó Mamoru

-Sabes cómo es mi prima

-¿Y cuándo llegará? –preguntó emocionado Kazuki

-Mañana por la noche

-Entonces hablaré con el señor Gamo para que me deje ir a verla –dijo Kazuki

-Yo también se lo pediré –dijo Mamoru

-Espero que acceda –les dijo Genzo

Luego que Genzo terminó su última frase, vieron a Kojiro y Ken que se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Por qué tan misteriosos? –preguntó irónico Kojiro- Kazuki, empezaré a creer que quieren convencerte para que te vayas al Nankatsu

-No, cómo crees –respondió nervioso el aludido

-¿Y cómo está tu prima, Genzo? –le preguntó curioso Ken

-Supongo que bien, desde que se fue a Francia no sé mucho de ella –contestó Genzo- Sinceramente pensé que tú sabías más de ella que yo

-No, porque nunca puedo hablar con ella –explicó Ken

-¿No que habían quedado como amigos? –pregunto extrañado Mamoru

-Es cierto, ¿discutiste con ella? –le preguntó Kazuki

-No, pero ella me evita desde hace meses –respondió Ken

-Aun no entiendo por qué dejó todo, incluso la Universidad, para irse a París –comentó Kojiro extrañado

-Cosas de Paola –respondió Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose

-Es mi impresión o cada vez que preguntamos por Paola, Genzo nos evade –comentó Kojiro

-Creo que sí –lo apoyó Ken

-No seas exagerado, tal vez sólo está algo molesto con ella –trató de excusar a su amigo Mamoru

-¿Por qué, ¿por Marie? –preguntó Kojiro

-Sí, por ella –contestó rápidamente Kazuki

-Y tú cómo sabes eso –preguntó extrañado Ken

-Se lo escuché decir –disimuló Kazuki

Al día siguiente, por la noche, Genzo, Mamoru y Kazuki salían del hotel y se subían a un taxi, seguidos por la mirada curiosa de sus amigos.

-¿A dónde irán? –preguntó curioso Ryo

-No sé –respondió Kisugi

-Están muy misteriosos –opinó Aoi, frotándose la barbilla _(Nota: si no logro sacar la personalidad de Aoi tal y como muchos la vieron, es porque yo no logré conocer al personaje y sólo sé de él gracias a referencias en resúmenes de internet)_

-Deberíamos seguirlos –les dijo Ryo

-Mejor vamos a preguntarle al entrenador, seguro él sabe –respondió muy seguro Aoi

Ambos muchachoa se dirigieron al dormitorio de Gamo. Una vez allí tocaron la puerta y fue él mismo quien les abrió.

-Disculpe la molestia señor –dijo respetuosamente Aoi- Pero queríamos preguntarle a dónde se dirigían los tres mosqueteros

-¿Cuáles mosqueteros? –preguntó extrañado Gamo

-Se refiere a Genzo y compañía -aclaró Ryo

-Pues salieron por un asunto personal –respondió el entrenador- Lo siento muchachos, pero me pidieron discreción

-¡Rayos, y a mi que me pica la curiosidad –exclamó Aoi intrigado

-Aoi, a ti siempre te pica la curiosidad –aclaró Ryo¬¬U

-No es cierto –contestó Aoi, sonriendo pícaramente

-Bueno, gracias de todas formas entrenador –dijo Ryo

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Los "tres mosqueteros" llegaron al aeropuerto, esperaron una media hora y escucharon por el altavoz que el vuelo de su amiga, y prima, ya estaba arribando. Fueron a esperarlas en la zona de desembarque, después de un rato vieron a Paola salir, del brazo de su madre. En cuanto la vieron, Mamoru y Kazuki corrieron a saludarla.

Paola estaba con un abrigo largo, que no dejaba ver su estado. Genzo la esperó sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡Paola, tanto tiempo! –la saludó contento Mamoru, abrazándola

-¡Mamoru, te extrañé mucho! –exclamó ella

-Con cuidado muchachos –les pidió Sabrina

-¡Qué gusto que estés aquí de nuevo! –le dijo sonriente Kazuki a su amiga, abrazándola después de Mamoru

-¡Kazuki!

Avanzaron hacia donde estaba Genzo, quien dejó su gesto serio y le sonrió a su prima después de saludar a Sabrina.

-Eres muy terca, debiste quedarte en París –comentó Genzo resignado

-Nada de eso, yo quiero un hijo japonés, no francés –explicó divertida su prima- Tal vez por la influencia salga camorrero como Napoleón, jaja

-------------------------------------------------------------

Las acompañaron hasta un hotel. Una vez en su habitación, Sabrina hizo acostar a su hija. Los tres muchachos entraron y conversaron con ella.

-¿Y ya sabes si es varón o mujer? –preguntó curioso Kazuki

-Todavía no, quiero quedarme con la duda –respondió Paola

-¿Pero por qué? –le preguntó Mamoru intrigado

-No sé, simplemente así lo quiero

-¿No te has sentido mal? –le preguntó preocupado Genzo

-¿Y cómo, ni mi mamá ni Philippe dejan de cuidarme un instante

-¿Y ya patea? –preguntó Kazuki

-Algo, no mucho –respondió Paola

-Antes que alguien más te lo cuente, fui a ver a Ryoma –dijo fastidiado Genzo, mirando de reojo a Mamoru

-¿Para qué? –preguntó extrañada su prima

-Genzo creyó que él era el padre –explicó Mamoru

-¡Qué! –exclamó sorprendida Paola- No me digas que lo golpeaste

-Entonces mejor no le digas –le comentó apenado Mamoru a Genzo

-Pero Genzo... –le reprochó su prima

-Qué esperabas, como no me quieres decir quién es, tuve que pensar en un responsable –dijo indignado Genzo

-Entonces te repito lo que él seguramente te dijo: Ryoma no tiene nada que ver en este asunto –aclaró Paola

-Está bien, ya lo entendí –respondió Genzo seriamente

Los tres voltearon a ver a Kazuki que se veía pensativo.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Paola

-En que si Ryoma hubiera sido el papá, cómo hubieras sufrido –opinó horrorizado Kazuki

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó Mamoru, extrañado por el comentario

-Yo lo ví jugar, ¿ustedes no? –les preguntó Kazuki

-Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que acabas de decir –le dijo Genzo intrigado

-Que con lo fuerte que él patea, ¡imagínense lo que hubiera sufrido Paola si ése bebé fuera del uruguayo! –exclamó asombrado Kazuki, provocando la risa de sus acompañantes

-Qué ocurrente eres... –dijo divertida su amiga

-Tengo otra duda –les dijo Kazuki

-Cuál –preguntó Paola

-¿Tampoco es un "kaisercito", no? –preguntó preocupado Kazuki

-¿Por qué tu pregunta? –le dijo Paola, divertida por la preocupación de su amigo

-Porque si así fuera, seguro querrá –explicó en tono burlón- Pañales de seda y biberón de oro

Nuevamente, ante la ocurrencia de Kazuki, los que estaban ahí se rieron de buena gana.

-No te preocupes, no es un kaisercito –lo tranquilizó su amiga

-Y como dijiste que tampoco es de Napoleón... –prosiguió Kazuki

-¡Oye, me ofendes –lo reprochó Paola- Con toda esa lista de nombrados me haces parecer una cualquiera

-Discúlpame, no es mi intención –aclaró apenado Kazuki- Pero sólo relaciono a algunos que conozco con la paternidad que podrían tener

-Imagínate al hijo de Napoleón, en cuanto naciera le buscaría pelea al médico, jaja –se burló Mamoru

-Jaja, y el hijo del "Tanque" Steven tendría que nacer sí o sí por cesárea –dijo riendo Kazuki- Imagínate ese corte, sería desde aquí -señalando la parte superior del esternón- Jaja

-Jajaja –reía, casi doblándose de la risa, Mamoru

-Ya dejen de burlarse –les dijo sonriendo Genzo

-Si de eso se trata, seguramente el hijo de Pierre no querrá nacer hasta no verse presentable para las enfermeras, jaja –bromeó Paola

-Oye Genzo, seguro tu hijo nace calvito –opinó seriamente Kazuki

-¿Y por qué lo dices? –preguntó extrañado Genzo

-Porque para poder ocultarle la calvita, puedes ponerle una gorrita como la tuya, jaja –respondió divertido Kazuki, provocando la risa de Paola y Mamoru

-No le encuentro la gracia –dijo ofendido Genzo

-Entonces imaginen cómo sería el hijo de Ken... –dijo burlón Mamoru

-¡Ouch! –se quejó Paola, dejando de reír

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó preocupado su primo

-Nada, sólo fue una nueva patadita –respondió Paola

-Creo que ya debemos irnos, además debes descansar –comentó Mamoru, viendo en su reloj que era bastante tarde

-Vendré a verte lo más que pueda -le dijo Genzo a Paola

-Yo también –dijo Kazuki

Los muchachos se despidieron de Paola y se fueron. Al llegar al hotel vieron a Aoi y Ryo esperándolos en el lobby, quienes se pusieron de pie cuando los observaron llegar.

-Hola muchachos, ¿dónde estaban? –les preguntó Aoi, con cara de curiosidad

-No seas curioso –lo regañó Mamoru

-Estás pidiéndole peras al olmo –aclaró irónicamente Ryo

-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana –se despidió Kazuki, alejándose

-¡No te escaparás! –exclamó Aoi, abrazando a Kazuki por la espalda, impidiendo que se vaya- Dime a dónde fueron

-¡Suéltame Aoi! –exigió molesto Kazuki, tratando de zafarse

-Ya vete a dormir si no quieres que te cuente una horrenda historia de terror –le dijo tranquilamente Genzo a Aoi, agarrándolo del cuello y obligándolo a que suelte a Kazuki

-¿Historias de terror, ¡¡noooooooooooo! –exclamó Aoi poniendo cara de susto, y luego se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, todavía gritando.

-Je, Genzo siempre sabe cómo asustarlo –comentó Mamoru U

-¿Y a mi no me pueden decir dónde estaban? –reclamó Ryo cruzándose de brazos

-Otro… -exclamó indignado Kazuki- ¿En realidad quieres saberlo?

-Sí, sí quiero –dijo emocionado Ryo

-Ven, te lo diré –respondió misteriosamente Kazuki, abrazando con un brazo a Ryo por el cuello- Verás, fuimos a buscarle novia a Mamoru

-¿Qué? –preguntó indignado Mamoru

-¿Ah sí, y por qué no me dijeron –dijo molesto Ryo

-Es que es tímido y no quería que se enteren todos –explicó Kazuki, guiñándole un ojo

-¿Y por qué la fueron a buscar en la noche? –preguntó curioso Ryo

-Porque… -no supo qué más inventar Kazuki

-En realidad Mamoru ya tiene un "prospecto" de novia, y lo que hicimos fue acompañarlo a que le dé una serenata –contó Genzo- Tú mismo escuchaste una vez a Kazuki, tiene buena voz

-Ah… -respondió Ryo

-Sí claro –dijo entre dientes Mamoru, de mala gana

Al día siguiente, habiendo convencido a Ryo que ahora se creía era el guardián del secreto de Mamoru, todos estaban desayunando, cuando un mozo fue a llamar a Genzo porque lo esperaban en el lobby. Genzo se excusó y salió, cuando llegó al lobby vio a Ryoma esperándolo. Esta vez lo saludó atentamente.

-Hola Genzo –le dijo Ryoma

-Ryoma, ¿qué haces por aquí? –preguntó extrañado Genzo, después del golpe que le había dado creyó que lo iba a buscar para la revancha

-Vine a preguntar por tu prima –respondió Ryoma

-Creí que estabas en Uruguay –comentó Genzo pensativo

-No, prefiero estar aquí –contestó Ryoma- ¿Y, me dirás o no dónde está Paola

-Tienes suerte –dijo sonriendo Genzo- Ella llegó ayer

-¿Puedes decirme dónde la puedo encontrar?

-¿Tienes algo en qué anotar?

-No es necesario, tengo buena memoria –dijo en tono sobrador Ryoma

-Nunca puedes ser modesto –comentó Genzo

-¡Vamos, no lo tomes a mal

Después de darle la dirección, Genzo volvió al comedor, donde le contó en voz baja a Mamoru quién lo buscaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

En su habitación, Paola estaba acostada leyendo una revista. Cuando tocaron la puerta, su madre fue a abrir y luego fue a buscarla porque alguien la esperaba.

Llegó al living y vio a Ryoma, parado, sonriéndole.

-Así que era cierto, te pasaste con las pastas y los pastelitos –dijo sonriendo el muchacho

-Ryoma…

-Te ves muy linda así –opinó Ryoma, guiñándole un ojo

-¿Así, querrás decir ASÍ de ancha –aclaró Paola

-¿No te conté que me gustan las gorditas? –dijo coqueto Ryoma

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? –contestó divertida Paola

-Supongo que no –respondió Ryoma encogiéndose de hombros- Pero dime, ¿quieres salir conmigo a pasear?

-¿Ahora?

-No –dijo burlón Ryoma- Tal vez el 2030

-Muy gracioso. Está bien, ojalá mi madre no me diga que no

Sabrina no quería que Paola salga, pero después de mucho rogar por parte de Ryoma, aceptó. Les dio un montón de recomendaciones y por fin pudieron salir.

Fueron hacia un shopping, Paola quería comprar algunas cosas para ella y para su hijo. Caminaba agarrada del brazo de Ryoma. Mucha gente reconoció al muchacho y creyó que Paola era su esposa.

Como siempre, nunca falta algún periodista que de metiche fue a sacarles una foto, en la que Paola aparecía frente a Ryoma que estaba de espaldas y la cubría casi totalmente, pero se notaba su rostro. Después de pasar una mañana divertida, fueron a almorzar, luego Ryoma volvió con Paola a su hotel.

A la mañana siguiente Hikaru leía el periódico, cuando vio una foto que llamó su atención. Todos estaban en ese momento en el comedor.

-Genzo, ¿tú sabías que tu prima había llegado a Tokio? –le preguntó Hikaru

El primero en voltear al escuchar el comentario fue Ken. Genzo se puso muy nervioso, Kazuki se atoró y tuvo que irse, Mamoru fue tras de él "a ver si no tenía algo grave".

-Cobardes –pensó Genzo, al ver a sus amigos salir ¬¬

-¿Paola está en Japón, qué bueno, hace mucho que no la veía –comentó Tsubasa

-¡Genzo, por qué no nos lo dijiste! –le reclamó Ryo

-Yo tampoco lo sabía –respondió disimulando Genzo

-Por lo que sale aquí, parece que no vino sola –siguió Hikaru

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó Ryo

-En esta foto sale con Ryoma Hino –explicó Hikaru- Según parece la gente todavía no conoce mucho de Paola

-¿Por? –preguntó Makoto, tomando un sorbo de jugo

-Porque el idiota del reportero puso aquí que ella es esposa de Ryoma –se burló Hikaru

-¿Qué? –preguntó ansioso Ken, poniéndose de pie y quitándole el periódico a Hikaru

-Qué idiota, por qué se le pudo ocurrir eso –comentó Genzo nervioso

Ken vio la foto, donde efectivamente salían Paola y Ryoma. Bajo la foto había una inscripción: _El capitán del equipo juvenil sub – 20 de Uruguay está de visita en Japón junto a su esposa._

-No puede ser… -pensó incrédulo Ken


	41. Capítulo XLI: la hora de la verdad

**XLI: La hora de la verdad**

Ese día era el partido final de Japón contra Corea del Sur para decidir al campeón asiático. Paola insistió mucho a su madre para que la llevara y lo logró. Cuando estaban de salida se encontraron con una sorpresa: Karl, Kalsh y Müller habían viajado a Japón para ver esa final, además de a Paola, claro. Así que Sabrina se vio salvada, porque tenía cosas que hacer y decidió quedarse.

Llegaron al estadio, había mucha gente que quería ver el partido, entre esa gente, Sanae trataba de abrirse paso, junto a la mamá de Tsubasa, Manabu y Hanji. Llegaron a las graderías que estaban bastante colmadas, buscaba un lugar donde poder ir a ubicarse, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par: entre ese mar de gente había reconocido a su amiga Paola, que bromeaba con los alemanes.

Sin importar sobre quién pasaba, Sanae llegó hasta donde estaba su amiga. Mucha gente le gritaba de todo por su torpeza, pero ella ni los escuchaba. Se acercó, Paola no se dio cuenta de su presencia, iba a acercarse más, cuando Karl se hizo a un lado y dejó en evidencia el vientre de su amiga. Sanae no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga estaba embarazada. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Paola? –dijo asombrada Sanae

-¡Sanae! –exclamó emocionada Paola, reconociendo a su amiga

Paola abrazó a Sanae, quien estaba como una estatua.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó Paola a su amiga

Sanae miró hacia el vientre de Paola y no dijo nada. En lugar de avergonzarse, Paola le sonrió.

-Ya lo sabes, ahora somos dos

-No sé qué decir –dijo confundida Sanae

-Mientras no me sueltes otro sermón… -pidió de mala gana Paola

-Nada de sermones –aclaró Sanae- Me alegra que tú estés feliz con él

-Claro que lo estoy –aseguró su amiga

-Felicidades –le dijo Sanae contenta, abrazándola

-Gracias, eres la primera que me felicita

Sanae volteó a ver el rostro serio y altanero de Karl, pero aun así lo abrazó, quien quedó muy confundido ante la congratulación.

-Felicidades, pero si la lastimas te mato –le dijo Sanae

-Jajaja, creyó que eres el padre –rió divertida Paola

-¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó confundida Sanae

-Es que te confundiste, el Kaiser no es el papá, jaja –respondió riendo Paola- ¿O aprovechaste para abrazarlo, jaja XD

-Claro que no –aclaró sonrojada su amiga

-No te sonrojes, jaja –siguió burlándose Paola

-Entonces, ¿quién es el papá? –preguntó intrigada Sanae

-Eso no importa –contestó Paola, poniéndose seria

-Claro que importa –dijo Sanae

-Ya no le insistas con eso, que no escucha razones –comentó Kalsh mordiendo una pajita

La selección japonesa salió al campo de juego, donde los coreanos ya esperaban.

-¿Te quedas aquí con nosotros? –le preguntó Paola a su amiga

-No, tengo que ir con los amigos que vine, que por cierto no sé dónde dejé –explicó Sanae

-Como prefieras. Espero volver a verte

-¡Claro! –respondió Sanae sonriendo

-Sanae ¿y qué pasó con Tsubasa? –preguntó intrigada Paola, antes que su amiga se vaya

-Nada, se fue a Brasil y sólo volvió para jugar en la selección –contestó nostálgica Sanae

-¿Y no te dijo nada?

-No

-Éste no cambia más, ¡es un tonto! –exclamó molesta Paola

Sanae se encogió de hombros, se despidió y se fue a buscar a sus amigos. Durante todo el partido Karl trató de que Paola se quedara quieta en su lugar, pero no pudo: a cada instante se paraba y gritaba de todo contra los coreanos o contra el árbitro. La selección japonesa ganó a pesar de que Corea contaba con Ih y Cha (que no jugó por lesión, según me enteré XD).

Todos festejaban. Tratando de salir del estadio había mucha gente, y como era demasiada, Karl prefirió esperar a que se vacíe la salida para poder sacar a Paola.

Esperaron por una hora, cuando al fin pudieron salir sin problema. Llegaron al sector del ingreso de los jugadores, y precisamente en ese momento por ahí salía la selección japonesa, asediados por mucha gente que quería felicitarlos y conseguir algún autógrafo.

Ken logró salir del montón y se iba de lo más calmado, cuando levantó la vista y vio a Paola junto a los alemanes, se quedó estático y sin decir nada.

-Espérenme, tengo mucha hambre, voy a comprarme algo –les dijo Kalsh alejándose hacia un kiosko

-Pero apúrate –le dijo Karl

Se detuvieron a esperar a Kalsh. Ken los veía de la distancia, cuando Kalsh se fue dejó un espacio libre por donde se veía a Paola de cuerpo entero, que se puso de perfil. Ken quedó más asombrado: Paola estaba embarazada.

-Pues para estar embarazada no comes mucho –comentó sorprendido Karl

-No –respondió Paola orgullosa- ¿Pero recuerdas cuando me dieron los antojos?

-Ni me lo recuerdes –le pidió en tono de mártir Müller- Cuando fui a visitarte a París me alojaste en tu casa, y precisamente ese día tuve que ir a medianoche a buscar un sándwich triple de queso que no encontré por ninguna parte

-Y cuando lo conseguiste Paola ya no lo quería –terminó de contar divertido Karl

-¡Quería helado de chocolate! –exclamó Müller divertido

-Jajaja –rió Paola, recordando todo aquello

Ken, de lo más serio se acercó. Al verlo, Paola puso cara de susto.

-Ken…

-Hola, hace mucho que no sabía de ti –le dijo seriamente Ken

-Müller, ¿a ti no se te antoja "eso" que fue Kalsh a comprar? –le preguntó disimulando Karl al portero alemán

-Ahora que lo dices... –le siguió la corriente Müller

-Ya venimos -les dijo Karl

Ambos se fueron, dejando a Paola con cara suplicante para que no se vayan.

-¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó Ken a Paola

-Ya me ves, es obvio –respondió ella, tratando de retomar la calma

-¿Por qué te hiciste negar durante tanto tiempo? –le reclamó Ken

-¿Por qué crees? –preguntó irónica la muchacha

-Estabas avergonzada

-Yo no, mis tíos –aclaró Paola

-Con razón en el periódico pusieron que eras la esposa de Ryoma

-¿Esposa, jaja, qué ridículo

-¿Te casaste con él?

-No, no tendría por qué –respondió tranquilamente Paola

-Pero Paola…

-Pero nada, no puedo hacerlo responsable de algo en lo que no tiene nada que ver –dijo tajante Paola- Fue, es y siempre será sólo mi amigo

-Entonces… -dijo Ken, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba Karl

-Oye, oye, no creas que soy una cualquiera, con Karl nunca pasó nada –aclaró ofendida Paola- Claro que a que te consideren una facilota, es peor hacerse o ser un ciego. Bueno, adiós

Paola se fue bastante molesta. En ese momento Ken comprendió la verdad: ése hijo era suyo. Paola y sus amigos se fueron. Ken reaccionó y fue a buscar a Genzo, cuando lo vio lo agarró de la camiseta.

-¡Tú lo sabías y nunca me dijiste nada! –le reclamó enojado Ken

-Se va a armar la gorda –le dijo Mamoru a Kazuki en voz baja

-Ya estuvo que Paola no pudo ocultar su embarazo –dijo preocupado Kazuki

-¡Suéltame, ¡qué demonios te ocurre! –exclamó indignado Genzo

Kojiro tuvo que intervenir para que Ken suelte a Genzo.

-Durante todo este tiempo sabías por qué Paola me evitaba –dijo con tono amenazante Ken

-¿Paola, ¿viste a Paola? –preguntó desconcertado Ken

-¡Acabo de verla! –gritó Ken

-¡Ése asunto no te incumbe! –dijo molesto Genzo

-¡Cómo que no, ¡yo soy el padre! –aclaró tajante Ken

El comentario de Ken le cayó a Genzo como balde de agua fría, porque su prima le había dicho que él no tenía nada que ver.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó desconcertado Genzo

-Ella misma –respondió Ken

-¡Con que fuiste tú, ¡te voy a matar! –gritó enojado Genzo, tratando de golpearlo

-¡Genzo, cálmate! –le pidió Tsubasa, agarrándolo

Toda la gente que ahí estaba veía muy extrañada la pelea, mientras la prensa aprovechaba de sacar una buena noticia de aquello.

-¡Cálmense, de qué hablan! –exclamó preocupado Taro

-¡Fuiste tú! –señaló Mamoru a Ken acusándolo

Kisugi tuvo que agarrarlo para que no golpee a Ken. Kazuki no sabía qué hacer, así que calmadamente se acercó y le dio un golpe a Ken en la cara, ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Qué estás haciendo Kazuki! –dijo sorprendido Kojiro

-¡No tenías derecho a hacerle eso! –exclamó enojado Kazuki

-¡De qué hablan! –preguntó confundido Kojiro

-¡¡Tú desgraciaste a mi prima! –gritó enfurecido Genzo

-¡No lo hice, porque yo la quiero! –aclaró en el mismo tono Ken

-¡Eso no es cierto, tú la fastidiaste para engrandecer tu ego y molestar a Ryoma! –dijo convencido Mamoru

-¡Ryoma me importa un …! –respondió Ken

-¡No te la vas a acabar cuando te agarre! –lo amenazó Genzo

-¡Cálmense! –les pidió Tsubasa

-No entiendo nada –le comentó Ryo a Aoi

-Yo menos –dijo intrigado y confundido Aoi - ¿Quién es Paola?

-¡Qué tonto eres! –le dijo Ryo- Es la prima de Genzo

-Ahhhh –dijo Aoi, más entendido en el tema

Tratando de calmar los ánimos, sus compañeros metieron a los pleiteros nuevamente en el camarín y allí se encerraron. Entre tantos gritos no se entendía nada, hasta que Aoi se paró sobre un banquito y de un grito calló a todos.

-¡¡Basta! A ver, pongámonos en orden –organizó Aoi- Genzo, habla tú primero

-¡Voy a matar a Ken! –exclamó Genzo

-¡Ya! –lo interrumpió Aoi, antes que siguiera vociferando- Ahora Ken, dí algo tú

-¡No lo hice por dañarla! –dijo Ken

Los demás quisieron decir algo, pero el "modulador" se los impidió.

-Suficiente, en esta discusión no entrará nadie más porque por lo que entendí ellos dos son los directos afectados –les dijo diplomáticamente Aoi

-¡La lastimaste de la manera más baja! –gritó Genzo enojado

-Sé que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse –dijo apenado Ken

-Eso me gusta, que de a poquito dejen de gritar –los felicitó Aoi

-¿Puede alguno de ustedes decirnos qué está pasando? –preguntó intrigado Tsubasa

-Eso no nos corresponde –contestó seriamente Mamoru

-Qué más dá que lo sepan o no –opinó Genzo

-Pero Genzo –le dijo Mamoru

-La menos avergonzada con todo esto es Paola, así que no sé por qué ocultarlo –contestó Genzo decidido- Además si ella apareció hoy en la cancha es porque no le interesa que lo sepan

-Bien, entonces se los diré… -dijo Kazuki, respirando profundamente- Paola está embarazada y hoy nos enteramos quién fue el causante, por eso lo golpeé

-¿Qué? –exclamó incrédulo Kojiro- No puede ser. Ken…

-Es cierto, hoy la ví y me lo confirmó –dijo Ken

-¿Tanto lío por una criaturita? –exclamó enternecido Aoi - Si yo fuera el padre estaría feliz

-Aoi, mejor ya cállate –le pidió malhumorado Ryo

-No te atrevas a acercarte a Paola –amenazó Genzo a Ken

-No puedes prohibírmelo –contestó él

-Ven, será mejor que nos vayamos antes que Genzo te agarre y te mate –dijo Kojiro, agarrando a Ken de un brazo- Además tenemos que hablar seriamente

Kojiro, Ken y Takeshi se fueron. Genzo aun estaba furioso, Tsubasa trataba de calmarlo pero no conseguía nada.

-Kojiro, por favor, averigua dónde puedo encontrar a Paola –le pidió suplicante Ken mientras salían

-No, antes tienes que explicarme qué diablos hiciste –le exigió molesto Kojiro

-No hay nada que explicar, ya lo oíste

-¡¿No te das cuenta! –exclamó impaciente Kojiro- Tú mismo me dijiste que estabas confundido y que ya no querías a Paola

-No te dije que no la quería –aclaró Ken- Pude resolver mi confusión, pero era demasiado tarde, Paola estaba saliendo con Ryoma

-O sea que sí lo hiciste por alejarla de Ryoma –comentó sorprendido Takeshi

-No Takeshi, en realidad Ryoma no me importa –contestó Ken- Pudo ser él o cualquiera, el caso es que me di cuenta que no quería perderla

-Éste asunto es muy complicado, ahora resulta que serás papá –dijo confundido Kojiro

-En otras circunstancias, hubiera sido genial –opinó Takeshi

-¿Y por qué no ahora, no siento rechazo ni desilusión –dijo emocionado Ken- Al contrario, tengo una inmensa alegría

-¿Te volviste loco? –preguntó extrañado Takeshi- Genzo quiere golpearte y tú estás feliz

-¿No lo entiendes? –dijo sonriendo Ken

-Hummmm... –analizó Kojiro sin sorprenderse- Estás feliz porque tendrás un hijo con Paola

-Pues sí

-Definitivamente estás loco, igual que Paola –concluyó su amigo

-Ustedes dos siempre estuvieron locos, desde que empezaron la primera vez como novios sabían todos los problemas que iban a crear, pero aun así siguieron adelante –recordó Takeshi- ¡Y mira lo que hicieron ahora!

-Gracias por comprenderme, amigos –les dijo conmovido Ken

-¡Ay Ken! –exclamó sonriendo Kojiro- Lo que no sé ahora es cómo voy a sacarle a Genzo esa información

-No creo que Genzo sea el único que sepa dónde está Paola –analizó Takeshi D - Kazuki también debe estar enterado

-Es cierto –dijo Kojiro- ¡Vaya Takeshi, eres muy inteligente

-Kazuki no será capaz de esconderme eso –dijo Ken sonriendo maliciosamente

-Felizmente hoy regresa a su casa –les recordó Kojiro- Vamos a esperar su llegada

Los tres se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Kazuki, quien después de presenciar cómo trataban de calmar a Genzo, había decidido regresar a su casa. Estaba a sólo unos pasos, cuando alguien lo puso contra la pared.

-Dime dónde está Paola –le exigió Ken

-No es justo, los tres me emboscaron –exclamó indignado Kazuki, viendo a sus amigos

-Habla ya –le ordenó Kojiro

-Si Paola se entera que yo te lo dije va a matarme –dijo Kazuki

-Nunca lo sabrá –contestó Takeshi, encogiéndose de hombros

-Takeshi, me sorprendes –dijo indignado Kazuki

-Déjate de juegos, dónde puedo encontrar a Paola –le preguntó Ken

-¡Está bien, te lo diré, pero suéltame

Ken lo soltó, Kazuki se sacudió la ropa y puso aire de interesado.

-Está alojada en un hotel –respondió Kazuki haciéndose el importante- Si tienen buena memoria úsenla...

Kazuki les dio la dirección del hotel. Ken se subió en un taxi y se fue, dejando a Kojiro y Takeshi.

-Ya que están aquí, ¿quieren pasar a tomar algo? –les preguntó Kazuki con amabilidad

-Está bien –aceptó Kojiro

-Bueno –dijo Takeshi sin problema alguno

--------------------------------------------------------

Ken llegó al hotel indicado. Se acercó a la recepcionista y ésta le dijo que Paola estaba en su habitación. Subió, se detuvo frente a la puerta y se armó de valor para tocar. Nunca imaginó que volver a ver a Paola algún día sería para él tan difícil. Por fin tocó la puerta, escuchó unos pasos y fue Sabrina quien salió a abrir.

Al verlo no puso cara de asombro, más bien le dio gusto, porque sabía que si no le hubiera interesado la verdad que su hija le había dicho, no la habría buscado.

-Hola –saludó sonriente Sabrina (Oo)- ¿Ken, verdad?

-Sí señora, mucho gusto –dijo él, haciendo una reverencia

-Pasa

Ken entró, Sabrina le invitó a sentarse en un sillón, luego se sentó junto a él.

-Seré directa como siempre –dijo Sabrina- Ya hablé mucho con Paola al respecto, en realidad creo que ambos son muy jóvenes como para ser padres, pero ella aceptó su responsabilidad y comprendo, al verte aquí, que tú también lo hiciste. El padre de mi hija y yo teníamos alrededor de su edad cuando fuimos padres, así que no puedo reprocharles nada, sería la menos indicada para eso

-Señora, yo...

-A mi no tienes que decirme nada, con quien tienes que hablar, y bastante, es con Paola. Yo saldré un momento, ella está en su dormitorio, búscala –le aconsejó y le señaló la puerta de la habitación de Paola, luego se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia la puerta- ¡Ah! Y por los alemanes no te preocupes, hace bastante que se fueron y no creo que regresen, al menos hasta mañana

-Gracias –dijo Ken sorprendido

Sabrina se fue. Ken se quedó ahí sentado, pensativo, solo, hasta que se puso de pié y se encaminó hacia la habitación indicada. No se atrevió a tocar, prefirió abrir lentamente la puerta. Como no escuchaba nada, entró sin más ni más y vio a Paola parada frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Paola? –dijo Ken

-Así que viniste –contestó Paola, sin voltear, ni inmutarse

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Y de qué –preguntó tajante la muchacha

-¿Cómo de qué? –preguntó indignado Ken, acercándose a ella- Ya sé que ése hijo es mío

-No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo hacerme cargo sola

-No lo puedo permitir, además me parece injusta esa decisión –reclamó el muchacho- Yo también tengo derecho

-¿Injusta? –preguntó indignada Paola, mirándolo fijamente- Mira, yo no tengo por qué echarte la culpa de nada porque no me obligaste, pero nunca podré perdonarte lo que hiciste por tu ego

-¿Mi ego?

-Fuiste capaz de lo que sea para alejarme de Ryoma, no pudiste aceptar que me interesara alguien más–dijo Paola molesta- Eso sí es injusto, y lo peor, es que yo de tonta, te seguí el juego

-Por qué sigues sin creer que sí te quiero

-¡Por que te escuché decir lo contrario! –exclamó enojada Paola

-Ya te lo expliqué –dijo tranquilamente Ken- Con Ryoma o con cualquiera, no hubiera podido perdonármelo si por mi culpa te perdía

-¡Esta conversación es muy cursi! –dijo impacientada Paola, caminando de un lado para otro

-Entonces cómo quieres que te lo diga –dijo suplicante Ken

-¡Deja de hablarme con ese tono amable!

-Por qué te molesta

-Porque siento que siempre me engañaste con tus palabras amables –explicó entristecida la muchacha

-Nunca te engañé –aseguró Ken

-Quiero que esto termine de una vez, ¿quieres ser el padre de mi hijo? –preguntó fastidiada Paola- Está bien, podrás darle tu apellido, pero yo no quiero nada más contigo

-No lo quiero sólo a él...por favor, tú dame una oportunidad –le suplicó el muchacho

-Quién creería que el orgulloso y petulante Ken Wakashimazu sería capaz de humillarse –comentó irónica Paola

-Muchos se humillaron ante ti, ¿no? –preguntó él

-Pero nunca esperé que tú te humilles

-No lo considero una humillación, no cuando lo que quiero es que vuelvas conmigo –respondió Ken- El último día que nos vimos, te iba a pedir lo mismo, pero te fuiste y no me lo permitiste

-Cómo puedo saber que eso es cierto y que lo que querías no era fastidiar a Ryoma –preguntó desconfiada Paola

-Estoy aquí ¿no? –respondió el muchacho- Y en cuanto a creer si mi intención era fastidiar al uruguayo, depende de ti

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Luego Paola se dirigió hacia su cama e intentó acostarse.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –le dijo con ternura Ken, viendo que ella trataba incómodamente de acostarse

-Sí, gracias –contestó tajante ella

Paola se acostó. Ken se sentó sobre su cama, cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? –le preguntó Ken

-Extraña, no es lo mismo tener en mi cuerpo a alguien más –respondió Paola con menos dureza

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

-Hace unos 4 meses, si no hubiera sido por Napoleón me lo habría seguido negando

-¿Napoleón? –preguntó sorprendido Ken- Nunca creí que haría algo más que discutir

-No seas cruel –lo reprendió Paola- Me ayudó mucho, incluso tuvo problemas con Sophie, porque ella sospechaba que el padre era él, sino, por qué tendría tantas atenciones conmigo

-Y cómo te trataron tus tíos

-No me hablan desde hace meses –contestó con tristeza la muchacha- Por suerte mi primo me está apoyando

-Nunca hubiera querido que te distanciaras de tu familia –dijo apenado Ken

-No me distancié de toda mi familia –explicó algo más motivada Paola- Mi madre, Philippe, Genzo y Pierre están conmigo siempre que pueden

-¿Y ya sabes si es varón o mujer? –preguntó interesado Ken

-No, quería quedarme con la incógnita –contestó sonriendo Paola

-Lastimosamente no creo que yo pueda hacer lo mismo

-Mañana debo ir al médico a hacerme un control, ¿quieres acompañarme? –le preguntó Paola, cambiando por completo de actitud, hacia una más amable

-Será un placer, pero... ¿estarías de acuerdo en someterte a una ecografía? –le preguntó Ken sonriendo

-Jajaja –se rió Paola

-De qué te ríes

-Que en lo curioso ya te estás pareciendo a Koike –comentó divertida Paola

-¿Koike, se nota que no conociste a Aoi Shingo –dijo admirado Ken

-¿El nuevo de la selección, pues no

-Es de temer –comentó Ken

-Gracias... –dijo sonriendo Paola

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar aquí, aguantar mi mal humor y aun así decidir apoyarme –explicó Paola

-No tienes que agradecérmelo –respondió el muchacho, poniendo una mano sobre la suya- El que debe agradecerte soy yo por permitírmelo

----------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Ken fue a buscar nuevamente a Paola y se fueron a la Clínica. La doctora preparó a Paola para realizar la ecografía. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos al ver esa pequeña imagen en la pantalla.

-¿Lo ven? –les preguntó la doctora

-Yo no veo nada –dijo confundida Paola

-Éste es su corazoncito –les explicó la galeno, mostrándoles en la pantalla- ¿Ven cómo late? Éstos son sus bracitos y éstas sus piernitas

-¿Y puede ver si es varón o mujer? –preguntó intrigada Paola

-Veamos... –contestó la doctora sonriendo- Me parece que es un varón

Paola y Ken se sonrieron. Después de salir de la clínica fueron a almorzar, allí tuvieron un debate sobre el nombre que le pondrían, y después de mucho discutir, quedaron en que se llamaría...Genzo, como su primo ; porque Paola quería agradecerle a su "hermano" todo lo que había hecho por ella, y Ken quería agradecerle por no haberle "partido" la cara XD


	42. Capítulo XLII: Tiempo de vals

Capítulo XLII:Tiempo de vals… 

Habían pasado unos dos meses desde aquella vez. Paola había vuelto a ser la novia de Ken. Durante ese tiempo se presentaron muchas alegrías, porque Tsubasa y Sanae ya se habían casado, gracias a que Paola había amenazado a Tsubasa con que si no se enfrentaba a Sanae ella misma le buscaría un novio, además le contó sobre los sentimientos de su amiga desde que era una niña.

Sus amigos se burlaban de la pancita de Paola, porque le decían que parecía un paquidermo. Ella trataba de perseguirlos para golpearlos, pero como no podía, Ken lo hacía, y a los molestosos les iba peor D

Genzo había decidido quedarse en Tokio junto a su prima y a su sobrino. Ya sabía qué nombre habían elegido y estaba muy orgulloso.

Era la tarde de un 13 de junio, cuando Paola y Ken fueron a ver un pequeño partido entre el Nankatsu y el Toho, con Genzo, Tsubasa y Taro incluidos.

El encuentro estaba de lo más interesante, cuando Paola comenzó a sentir contracciones y a quejarse de un dolor intenso. Se suspendió todo y se la llevaron rápidamente al Hospital más cercano.

Todos sus amigos esperaban muy nerviosos en la sala de espera. Estuvieron así por algunas horas.

-¿Por qué no viene Napoleón de una vez? –preguntó desesperado Ryo Oo

-Para qué estás esperando a Napoleón –le dijo extrañado Kojiro

-Porque según sé...a los bebés los traen de París –explicó con ingenuidad Ryo XD

Todos querían golpear a Ryo por su inocencia (o ignorancia), pero no hicieron nada porque vieron aparecer al médico.

-Disculpen, ¿quién de TODOS ustedes es el padre? –preguntó el doctor, viendo sorprendido a todos esos muchachos

-Yo doctor –contestó Ken tímidamente, acercándose a él

-Te felicito muchacho, fue un lindo varoncito –le dijo sonriendo el galeno

-¡¡Yahoo! –exclamó contento Ryo

-Ryo, guarda la compostura, estamos en un hospital –le pidió avergonzado Taro

-Qué vergüenza –comentó apenada Sanae

-¿Y cómo está Paola? –preguntó Ken

-Ella está bien –respondió el médico-. En unos minutos podrán pasar a verla

-Gracias –dijo complacido Ken

El médico se fue. Uno a uno, sus amigos y los del Nankatsu, fueron felicitando a Ken. Cuando vieron llegar a Sabrina muy preocupada.

-¿Y? –preguntó ansiosa Sabrina

-Ya nació, efectivamente es un varón –respondió contento Genzo

-Menos mal, porque si no imagínense el problema –comentó preocupado Ryo

-Cuál problema –preguntó extrañado Genzo

-Ni modo que la llamen "Genzamina", como ya te lo habían ofrecido...

-Deja de decir tonterías –le pidió impacientado Mamoru

Todos los demás no lo pudieron evitar y se soltaron a reír por las idioteces de Ryo.

Esperaron unos momentos, luego fue la enfermera a avisarles que el bebé estaba en una cuna y que podían ir a verlo a esa sección. Antes de que se les ocurra a todos ir en conjunto, Genzo les pidió que vayan en grupos de 4 ó 5. Obviamente, primero fueron él, Ken, Kazuki, Mamoru y Sabrina.

Cuando llegaron ante aquella vidriera observaron muchos bebés. Al verlos, la enfermera salió a preguntarles el apellido del bebé que buscaban. Ken le dijo que apellidaba Wakashimazu. La enfermera entró, acercó la cuna y se los mostró. Era un bebé precioso (de todos modos dicen que no hay bebé feo ni muerto malo ¬¬): tenía el cabello negro y espeso. Su rostro y sus bracitos aun estaban algo rojizos (los bebés siempre nacen rosados ). Dormía tranquilamente. Después de mostrárselos, la enfermera volvió a colocar la incubadora en su lugar.

-Es muy tranquilo –opinó enternecido Kazuki

-Tienes razón –dijo Genzo contemplando a su sobrino

-¿Llora de emoción señora? –preguntó conmovido Mamoru, viendo sollozar a Sabrina

-Sí, no puedo creer que mi bebita sea mamá –respondió Sabrina, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo

-¿Y tú, no piensas decir nada? –preguntó Kazuki viendo a Ken que no dejaba de mirar por el vidrio

Ken no respondió, miraba con ternura a su pequeño hijo.

-Vengan, será mejor que llamemos a los demás –les dijo Genzo

Fueron saliendo, pero Ken continuaba como ido frente al vidrio de la sala de incubadoras.

-¡Eh, Ken! –lo llamó Kazuki, pero su amigo no le hizo caso

-Déjalo –le pidió Genzo conmovido

Mientras sus amigos se iban, Ken le pidió a la enfermera permiso para poder acercarse a su hijo. Al ver los grandes deseos del muchacho, la mujer no pudo decir que no. Le prestó una indumentaria necesaria para ingresar en esa sala y le permitió la entrada. Ken se acercó al bebé, pudo levantarlo por un momento. El bebé se despertó y comenzó a mover los bracitos, su papá lo miraba con ternura; estaba sorprendido al ver el pequeño tamaño de esa criaturita. Acercó su dedo a la manito de su hijo y éste lo tomó con firmeza (de todos modos es un reflejo ). Ken sonrió, para él era un momento mágico. No pudo estar mucho tiempo con él, pero se sentía satisfecho. Salió y siguió observándolo desde fuera de la sala.

Cuando aparecieron en la sala de espera, el otro grupo ya estaba listo para ir a ver al bebé. Esta vez fue el turno de Tsubasa, Sanae, Ryo, Kojiro y Takeshi. Cuando llegaron, Ken aun seguía ahí parado. La enfermera volvió a salir para preguntarles a qué bebé querían ver, ellos le dijeron que al que habían visto hace momentos. La mujer se extrañó pero de todas formas se los mostró.

-¡Ay qué lindo! –comentó emocionado Ryo- ¿Pero por qué no lo pusieron en una de ésas cunas raras de allá como a ésos bebés? –preguntó intrigado, señalando el área de incubadoras

-No es una cuna, es una incubadora –explicó Sanae

-¿Incubadora, ¿piensan incubarlos? –preguntó intrigado Ryo- Pssss, si no es un huevo, además ya salieron del cascarón, ¿no? O acaso necesitan más tiempo

-¡Ay Ryo, eres un tonto –lo regañó Kojiro

-Nada de eso Ryo –explicó con paciencia Takeshi- Lo que ocurre es que esos bebés nacieron muy prematuros, y necesitan tenerlos vigilados porque…

-¿Vigilados por qué? –volvió a preguntar Ryo confundido- Ni modo que salgan corriendo

-Tienen que vigilarlos por si presentaran algún inconveniente debido a que los prematuros son más delicaditos –djio Takeshi, evitando la risa- Felizmente los médicos consideraron que, aunque el hijo de Paola es algo prematuro, no requiere de cuidados tan intensivos (francamente no sé si todos los bebés que nacen antes de los 9 meses tienen que ir sí o sí a la incubadora, así que, mejor lo dejamos en una cuna U)

-¡Ah! –exclamó Ryo, luego preguntó viendo a Tsubasa y Sanae, guiñándoles un ojo- Oigan, ¿y ustedes para cuándo?

Sanae y Tsubasa se miraron e instantáneamente se pusieron colorados, lo que provocó la risa de sus acompañantes. Después de verlo, ellos salieron, dejando a Ken. Al llegar a la sala de espera vieron entrar un oso de peluche gigante.

-¡Ese oso está embrujado! –exclamó asustado Ryo

Detrás del oso apareció la sonriente cara de Aoi.

-¡Hola! –saludó contento Aoi- Varios muchachos de la selección se enteraron del nacimiento del hijo de Ken y Paola y me mandaron a hacerles este presente de parte de todos ellos

-¿Y por qué trajiste ese enorme oso? –le preguntó intrigado Ryo

-Lo estuve probando antes de comprarlo –respondió Aoi abrazando el oso- Si todavía no tiene cuna, el bebé dormirá cómodamente en este oso

-Eso tendré que comprobarlo –dijo seriamente Ryo, abrazando el oso y comprobando su suavidad frotando su rostro contra él- Hummm, tenías razón

Ignorando a los "fanáticos del oso" Koike, Matsumoto, Kisugi, Hajime y Taro entraron a ver al bebé. Cuando la enfermera los vio, ni les preguntó y les mostró al bebé de Paola. Para los grupos posteriores, la enfermera decidió poner un cartel con letras bien grandes al pie de la incubadora, donde decía "ÉSTE ES EL BEBÉ WAKASHIMAZU – WAKABAYASHI", ya que se había cansado de llevarlo y regresarlo a su lugar.

-Je, suena muy extraño –comentó divertido Shimano

-Qué cosa –le preguntó Kawabe

-Nunca nadie hubiera imaginado combinar esos apellidos Wakashimazu – Wakabayashi –respondió Shimano

-Tienes razón –lo apoyó Shingo Takasugi

Por fin todos los muchachos presentes habían terminado de visitar al bebé. Ahora era el turno de Paola, que estaba en una habitación. Pasaron a verla, se veía bien, aunque aun algo somnolienta por la anestesia.

-Cómo te sientes –le preguntó Ken, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente

-Como si me hubiera confesado -respondió divertida Paola

-No entiendo –dijo confundido su primo

-Es que me quité un gran peso de encima, jaja

-Jaja –rió Kazuki por la ocurrencia de su amiga

-Creo que ni aunque estuvieras de regreso de la guerra dejarías de bromear –le dijo seriamente Genzo

-Eso nunca –aseguró Paola- Y ¿ya lo vieron?

-Sí amiga, es precioso –opinó Sanae

-Lástima que se llame Genzo –comentó apenado Aoi

-Y por qué lástima –preguntó desconcertado e indignado Genzo

-Hubiera sido mejor si le ponían Aoi –contestó Aoi contento

-¡Ay el modesto! –exclamó Ryo burlón

-Hola a todos –saludó Ryoma, entrando en la habitación

-Hola Ryoma –lo saludó sonriendo Paola

-¿Puedo hacerles una sugerencia? –dijo calmadamente Ryoma, luego gritó- ¡¡Algunos deberían salir, esto está muy lleno!

Varios de los presentes tuvieron que salir y la habitación estaba más holgada para moverse.

-Toma –le dijo Ryoma a su amiga, entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas

-Gracias –respondió Paola, tomando el ramo- Creí que estabas en Uruguay

-Me voy mañana

-Pensé que no vendrías –comentó irónico Ken

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? –le preguntó desafiante Ryoma

-Por favor, no empiecen… -les pidió Genzo

-Siempre te pasas de bocón Ryoma –comentó Kojiro fastidiado

-¡Kojiro Hyuga! –exclamó él, luego dijo burlón- Muy pronto volveremos a enfrentarnos y no ganarán ustedes

-Ya no discutas Ryoma –lo regañó Paola

-¿Y dónde quedaron los nazis? –preguntó sarcástico Ryoma, mirando hacia todos lados

-¿Te refieres a Karl y sus amigos? –preguntó molesto Genzo

-No sabía que habían nazis árabes –respondió burlón Ryoma

-Jaja –rió de buena gana Paola

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso –dijo Genzo malhumorado

-Te crees muy chistoso –comentó molesto Kojiro

-No se enojen –les dijo Ryoma sin prestarles mucha importancia- Sólo vine a ver a mi amiga Paola, no a ustedes

-Paola, acabo de hablar con Philippe, él y los muchachos vienen para acá –le dijo Sabrina, que ya había hablado con Paola y ahora hablaba por teléfono, colgó

-¡Ahora sí se armará una bien grande de orden internacional! –exclamó Ryoma divertido

-Ya cállate –dijo impacientado Genzo

-Jaja –volvió a reír Paola por la ocurrencia de su amigo

-No me callo, porque Paola sí se está riendo –respondió Ryoma

-Así que sólo viniste a hacerla de payaso de Paola –dijo irónico Ken

-Tus comentarios no me importan "karate boy" –contestó burlón Ryoma

-Mejor deja en paz a los presentes o van a botarte por la ventana –le advirtió divertida Paola

-¿En qué piso estamos? –preguntó curioso Ryoma, acercándose a ver por la ventana

-Más o menos en el octavo –le dijo Paola

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Ryoma algo preocupado, alejándose de la ventana- Mejor no molesto a los ciudadanos japoneses –les dijo burlón, haciéndoles una reverencia

-Jajajaja, ¡ay, Ryoma! –dijo divertida Paola

-¿Y cuál es el nombre del pequeño? –preguntó curioso Ryoma, mirando hacia la puerta

-Genzo –respondió su amiga

-No, me refería a ese pequeño que está asomando la cabeza muy curiosamente –indicó Ryoma

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, efectivamente, Aoi estaba asomado.

-¡No soy pequeño! –exclamó ofendido Aoi

Ryoma se acercó, se paró frente a Aoi y bajó la cabeza para tratar de ver los ojos de aquél.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó irónico Ryoma

-Ja, ese pequeño te dará una lección de fútbol en el Mundial –comentó irónico Kojiro

-Por qué, ¿ya te la dio a ti? –preguntó mordaz Ryoma

-¡Qué dijiste! –exclamó ofendido Kojiro

-Cálmate Kojiro, no vale la pena –le dijo Genzo, deteniendo a Kojiro

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Ryoma, acercándose a Paola- Aquí los ánimos están algo caldeados

-Gracias por venir –dijo sonriendo su amiga

-Mejor dicho, gracias por irte –aclaró irónico Ken

Ryoma sonrió irónicamente, se acercó a Paola y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al salir, se detuvo al lado de Ken y le dijo algo en voz baja.

-No creas que no voy a romperte la cara por lo que le hiciste a Paola –dijo amenazante- Todo por separarla de mí…

-Tú nunca fuiste un reto –contestó en voz baja Ken, muy seguro de sí

-Ya lo veremos "karate boy", ya lo veremos –contestó Ryoma, marchándose

Entre tanto afuera, los muchachos decidían cuánto tiempo estarían, en grupos de tres, haciéndole compañía a Paola. Ese día fue muy agitado, Paola trataba de mantenerse despierta para conversar con sus amigos, pero no podía, estaba cansada.

Al día siguiente, Paola estaba sola en su habitación, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase –dijo Paola

Entraron, eran Karl, Kalsh, Otto y Müller.

-Te felicito amiga –le dijo Kalsh, acercándose y abrazando a su amiga

-Gracias Herman –contestó ella

-Felicidades Paola –le dijo Müller

-Gracias

-Fue una gran noticia –comentó Otto

-Gracias muchachos –dijo Paola conmovida

-Toma, es para ti –le dijo Karl, alcanzándole un regalo

-Gracias, pero ¿no vas a felicitarme? –preguntó extrañada Paola

-Tal vez porque ya nació tu hijo, pero no porque decidiste volver con el japonés –contestó tajante el capitán alemán

-Karl, no empieces otra vez –le pidió la muchacha

Paola abrió el regalo, era un portarretrato con una fotografía: ella y Karl.

-Espero que la conserves, nunca dejarás de ser mi amiga –le dijo Karl

-Lo sé, gracias Kaiser –respondió sonriendo Paola

Los alemanes estuvieron con ella hasta que Ken y Genzo llegaron. Al primero no le dio mucho gusto verlos.

-¡Vaya, el flamante tío –dijo sonriendo, comentando luego de mala gana- Y el flamante …papá

-Hola Karl, hola muchachos –los saludó Genzo atentamente

-Hola Genzo –dijo Kalsh- Ken, felicitaciones

-Sí, felicitaciones –dijo Otto

-Gracias –contestó Ken

-Tal vez no te los merezcas, pero en fin, Paola ya eligió –comentó Müller

-¿Tal vez? –preguntó burlón Karl- En realidad ésa sería una afirmación

-Ja, nunca sabes perder –respondió sarcástico Ken

-Por favor, basta –les pidió apenada Paola

-Mejor vámonos, volveremos mañana, seguramente el resto de tus amigos vendrán hoy y no queremos causarte problemas –dijo Müller

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó desilusionada Paola- Ni siquiera vieron a Genzo

-Pero si lo acabamos de saludar –respondió Otto

-No se refiere a Genzo, tonto –lo regañó Kalsh- Se refiere al bebé

-¿También se llama Genzo? –preguntó Otto, poniendo cara de descontento

-¿Algún problema con eso? –preguntó ofendido Genzo ¬¬

-¡Padres! –exclamó suspirando Otto- Nunca piensan en sus hijos

-Ya lo vimos –le dijo Karl a Paola

-Lo gracioso fue que al vernos, la pobre enfermera pasó muchos apuros porque no encontraba ningún bebé rubio, jaja –contó divertido Müller

-Se parece mucho a ti –opinó Karl

-Así es –lo apoyó Kalsh

-Pues yo no le ví el parecido –comentó Otto- Todos esos bebés eran igualitos

-Otto…mejor cállate –le pidió avergonzado Müller

-Qué bueno que lo hayan visto, porque yo hasta ahora no he podido –les dijo Paola decepcionada

-La enfermera me dijo que hoy en la tarde lo traerán –le dijo Ken para confortarla

-Yo quiero quedarme a verlo otra vez –comentó encaprichado Otto

-Comprende que a nadie le dará gusto vernos aquí –respondió Kalsh

-Y qué –contestó Otto, encogiéndose de hombros- Mientras a Paola le dé gusto, los demás me importan muy poco

-Otto tiene razón –lo apoyó Karl, sentándose en un sillón

Otto se sentó junto a Karl, después Kalsh; Müller se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ellos. Durante el día varios de los amigos de Paola fueron a visitarlos, y para evitar problemas, prefieron ignorar los comentarios ofensivos de Karl.

Ya se acercaba la noche, cuando una de las visitas más esperadas había llegado. Philippe, Pierre y Napoleón por fin habían llegado a Japón y fueron a visitar a Paola en cuanto pisaron suelo japonés.

-¡Por fin llegaron! –exclamó emocionada Paola, abrazando a Napoleón

-Me alegra que estés bien –dijo complacido Napoleón, alcanzándole un ramo de rosas blancas- Las traje para ti desde Francia, espero no estén muy maltratadas

-¡Rosas blancas! –dijo conmovida Paola, agarrando el ramo- Nunca olvidas traérmelas

-Mmmmm, ya sé que ustedes no fueron los que trajeron al bebé desde París –dijo Ryo acercándose a los visitantes y mirándolos desconfiado

-¿En serio? –preguntó burlón Pierre

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tiempo después…_

Paola corría de aquí para allá por su casa vestida sólo con una bata, mientras su madre y Sanae trataban de que se calmara.

-Ya cálmate –le pidió Sanae

-¡Dónde está! –exclamó nerviosa su amiga

-Aquí lo tengo –respondió su madre, mostrándole un cepillo de cabello

-Menos mal, este peinado no me gusta –dijo Paola molesta, agarrando nerviosamente el cepillo

-Yo estaba nerviosa en mi boda, pero no creo que tanto –comentó Sanae

-No vayas a arruinarte el cabello –le pidió Sabrina a su hija, siguiéndola hasta su dormitorio en la mansión Wakabayashi en Shizuoka

-¡No me gusta! –exclamó fastidiada Paola, tratanto de arreglarse el peinado

Sanae se acercó a su amiga y le quitó el cepillo.

-Francamente creo que está muy bien así –le dijo Sanae- Yo te lo arreglo si tú quieres

Sanae peinó pacientemente a su amiga.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Paola, mientras dejaba que su amiga la peinara

-Aquí estoy –respondió Sabrina, apareciendo por la puerta

-¿Ya arreglaron el detalle del vestido que no me gustaba?

-Sí, la Nana ya te lo traerá

-¿Y dónde está Genzo? –preguntó preocupada Paola

-No pensarás que está jugando por ahí –respondió divertida Sanae

-Claro que no, solamente tiene 6 meses

-Kazuki lo está cuidando –respondió su madre

-Aquí te traigo el vestido, niña –le dijo su Nana, trayendo consigo un vestido

-Gracias Nana –contestó Paola, poniéndose de pié

-¡Eh, todavía no termino –le reclamó Sanae

-Lo siento Sanae –dijo apenada Paola, sentándose nuevamente

Kazuki entró en la habitación con Genzo en brazos (Genzo Jr. por si acaso): tenía el cabello negro corto, la piel blanca y ojos verdes, iguales a los de su abuela (dejemos la genética a un lado, ok? XD). En cuanto el niño vio a su madre, extendió sus bracitos para que lo acerque a ella. Paola le sonrió y lo agarró.

-Espero que te hayas portado bien –le dijo Paola a su hijo

-Me costó mucho ponerle ese trajecito –se quejó Kazuki sonriendo- Es tan terco como la madre

Como si entendiera lo que dijo, Genzo miró con un gesto de enojo a Kazuki, el mismo que puso su madre. Al verlos, Kazuki no pudo evitar la risa.

-De qué te ríes –le preguntó Paola extrañada

-Sí que son igualitos –opinó divertido Kazuki

-Tienes razón –lo apoyó Sabrina sonriendo

-Ya está, te lo volví a componer –le dijo Sanae terminando de peinar a su amiga

-Gracias –respondió Paola, viéndose al espejo, luego se puso de pié y le pidió a Kazuki que se lleve a su hijo

El bebé se puso algo obstinado, pero aun así, Kazuki se lo llevó. Paola se puso el vestido que su madre y ella habían comprado en París hace unas semanas, precisamente para ese día: el día de su matrimonio. No era de color blanco, era de un color marfil o similar. Era largo, entallado, con un velo muy largo (lo siento, pero no soy muy buena en esto de imaginar vestidosU). Se miró al espejo, estaba muy diferente, Sanae se paró detrás de ella.

-Te ves muy bien –opinó su amiga

-¿Recuerdas el primer día que ambas nos pusimos un vestido de noche? –le preguntó nostálgica Paola

-Sí, fue aquél día del Tricampeonato –recordó sonriendo Sanae

-Querrás decir "su" tricampeonato –aclaró divertida Paola

-No empieces con eso –le pidió Sanae

-Ese día Tsubasa estaba ebrio y me besó –recordó Paola- Tú creíste que yo lo provoqué y te enojaste conmigo

-Ni me lo recuerdes, todavía siento vergüenza

-¡Y qué crees de mi! –exclamó indignada Paola- Por suerte, ahora es tu esposo

-Y tu primo al fin aceptó a Ken –dijo complacida Sanae

-Aunque por las malas

-Siempre serás mi mejor amiga –le dijo Sanae nostálgica

-Y tú la mía –respondió Paola sonriendo

Terminaron de arreglar a Paola, se subieron en el auto de su tío y se fueron. Al llegar a la iglesia, Paola bajó del Mercedes negro, caminaba hacia la puerta cuando se topó con sus tíos.

-Paola… -le dijo su tía, abrazándola

-Creí que no vendrían –dijo sorprendida Paola

-No podíamos dejar a nuestra hija sola el día más importante de su vida –comentó su tío orgulloso

-Su hija… -repitió conmovida Paola

-Oh, oh, hay que cambiar a Genzo –dijo Kazuki, alejando un poco al bebé que tenía en brazos

-Yo me encargaré –le dijo Tomiko

-¿Genzo, así que eres tú –le dijo su tía, mirando con ternura al niño

Lo levantó entre sus brazos, el niño la miró y puso gesto serio.

-Jaja, tenía que tener el gesto Wakabayashi –comentó divertido el papá de Genzo

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola entró en la iglesia, había mucha gente allí. Estaban todos sus amigos, desde los alemanes y franceses hasta todos los japoneses. Ken la esperaba en el altar, sonriente, con un frac negro y el cabello recogido. Unánimemente habían elegido a su padrino…Kojiro, su capitán.

Karl estaba parado junto a Mamoru.

-Así que después de todo Ken pudo más y nosotros la perdimos –comentó Karl seriamente

-No Karl, yo nunca voy a perderla –respondió sonriendo Mamoru, mientras veía a su amiga caminar hacia el altar- Yo la gané desde el día en que fui el primero a quien ella sonrió amablemente. Ken ganó su corazón, pero ella siempre será mi amiga, SIEMPRE

-Ja, tal vez tengas razón –respondió Karl sonriendo

Cuando el cura dijo "Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de esta pareja, que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Nadie dijo nada, hasta que se escuchó…

-Yo me opongo

Todos, primero los novios, voltearon a ver de quién se trataba.

-No pueden casarse, no antes que yo le dé el último abrazo a mi amiga Paola, soltera –aclaró Ryoma sonriendo divertido

Los presentes respiraron tranquilos, creían que Ryoma iba a arruinarlo todo. Se acercó a Paola y la abrazó.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces –le dijo Ryoma

-Sí lo sé –contestó muy segura Paola

-Entonces sólo puedo desear que seas muy feliz –respondió Ryoma, encogiéndose de hombros

Luego Ryoma la miró fijamente y le sonrió. Después miró a Ken seriamente, pero instantáneamente cambió de gesto y sonrió.

-Si la lastimas te mato –le dijo Ryoma, yendo a sentarse junto a Aoi y Ryo que lloraban a mares- Y ahora a ustedes qué les pasa

-Las bodas son muy conmovedoras –comentó Aoi, limpiándose sonoramente la nariz con un pañuelo

-¡Buah! –se pusieron a sollozar nuevamente Aoi y Ryo

Después de la boda fueron a casa de los Wakabayashi a celebrar. Ken y Paola se pusieron al centro del salón para bailar el vals: _"Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás/ donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar/ cuando el mundo se para y te observa girar/ es tiempo para amar/ Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir/ de decir sin hablar/ y escuchar sin oír/ Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín/ es tiempo de vivir/ Bésame en tiempo de vals/ 1, 2, 3/ 1, 2, 3 sin parar de bailar/ haz que este tiempo de vals/ 1, 2, 3/ 1, 2, 3, no termine jamás/ Tiempo de vals, tiempo para viajar/ por encima del sol/ o debajo del mar/ Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar/ es tiempo de verdad/ Tiempo de vals, tiempo para abrazar/ la pasión que prefieres de hacerla girar/ y elevarse violenta como un huracán/ es tiempo en espiral/ Bésame en tiempo de vals/ 1, 2, 3/ 1, 2, 3 sin parar de bailar/ haz que este tiempo de vals/ 1, 2, 3/ 1, 2, 3 no termine jamás/ Bésame en tiempo de vals/ 1, 2, 3/ 1, 2, 3 sin parar de bailar/ haz que este tiempo de vals/ 1, 2, 3/ 1, 2, 3 no termine jamás/ Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos/ dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón/ con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor/ es tiempo de sentir/ y tiempo para ti…_("Tiempo de vals", de Chayanne).

Mientras bailaban, ambos recordaban todo, desde el momento en que se conocieron, aquél choque fortuito, aquella sonrisa que nunca podrían olvidar. Los problemas que se crearon con Mamoru, todas las peleas, todas las reconciliaciones, todos sus amigos, aquél momento que los alejó, pero que sería el que nunca más los separara, porque gracias a él, ahora Genzo estaba con ellos. Después de todo y de todos, sólo la vida decidiría si se separarían, porque hasta ese momento, nada ni nadie podría hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Años después…_

Una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros, de unos 6 años, corría por una cancha de fútbol, pateando un balón. En la portería, un niño de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, de unos 9 años, esperaba su tiro. La niña tiró espléndidamente, pero fue mejor la atajada del niño.

-¡Rayos! –maldijo la niña

El niño se acomodó la gorra que tenía: una gorra blanca con una "W", de color azul, bordada.

-Y Genzo Wakashimazu la vuelve a atrapar –comentó orgulloso el niño

-¡No puede ser, fallé! –exclamó molesta la niña

-Ja, niña tonta, nunca podrás anotarme –dijo burlón Genzo

-Si puedo anotarle a papá no sé por qué tú seas un reto –contestó ofendida Kaede

-Tú le anotas porque él te lo permite -aclaró Genzo, irónico

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó indignada la niña

-Sí lo es, eres una inútil

-¡No lo soy! Ahora verás –dijo amenazante Kaede

La niña se acercó y le dio una tremenda patada en la canilla a su hermano.

-¡Ouch, ya verás, ¡¡¡mamá! –gritó Genzo

-Llorón –dijo enojada su hermana

-Ahora por qué discutieron –les preguntó Paola resignada, acercándose a ellos, pues había ido a comprar refrescos para sus hijos

-La salvaje de Kaede me dio una patada –le contó molesto Genzo

-Kaede, por qué tienes que ser tan violenta –la regañó Paola

-Me llamó inútil –le contó ofendida su hija

-Genzo, te dije que no le digas esas cosas a tu hermana –lo regañó su madre

Mientras Paola regañaba a su hijo, Kaede vio a alguien y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Hola papá –saludó contenta la niña

-Cómo te has portado –le preguntó Ken, levantándola

-Como siempre…muy bien –contestó orgullosa Kaede

-Eres una mentirosa, acabas de patearme –dijo molesto Genzo, parado junto a su mamá

-¿No piensas saludarme? –le preguntó su papá

Ken se agachó para recibir el saludo de su hijo, con Kaede en brazos.

-Claro, hola papá –saludó el niño, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Cómo les fue –le preguntó Paola

-Muy bien –respondió Ken- Mira…

Le extendió una carta, que Paola abrió y leyó.

-Mañana debo viajar a Tokio para unirme a la selección –les contó Ken

-¿Y ahora contra quién van a jugar? –le preguntó curiosa Kaede

-Nos prepararemos para el Mundial –contestó Ken

-¡Qué bueno! –exclamó emocionado Genzo

-Me alegra mucho –comentó Paola complacida

-Según sé, Sanae y Tsubasa llegarán pasado mañana –le contó Ken a Paola

-Entonces iré a buscar a mi amiga

-¿Podremos ir contigo? –le preguntó Kaede a su papá

-Sí, claro –contestó él

Al día siguiente viajaron a Tokio. En cuanto entró, Genzo fue a saludar a todos sus "tíos", pero con especial cariño trataba a Kazuki, mientras Kaede era más apegada a Genzo, en cuanto lo veía se tiraba a sus brazos.

-Hola niño –le dijo Kojiro, acariciándole la cabeza a Genzo Jr.

-¡Capitán! –exclamó emocionado el niño, abrazándolo de la cintura

-Tú le enseñaste eso –dijo Kojiro, mirando a su madre y sonriendo

-No, él aprendió solito –se excusó Paola divertida

-Algún día podré detener tu tiro, ya verás –le dijo el hijo de Paola, mirándolo con ojitos de esperanza

Estuvieron todo el día con ellos, hasta el entrenador Gamo se había encariñado con esos niños (si me preguntan era tan buen entrenador que no lo sacaron por años XD). A la mañana siguiente fueron a ver a Ken y sus "tíos" a la cancha de entrenamiento, cuando Kaede vio venir hacia ella un balón.

-¡Oye niña, pásame el balón –le pidió un niño

-Si lo quieres, ven por él, no soy tu pasapelotas –contestó con petulancia Kaede

Molesto, el otro niño de cabello negro corto y grandes ojos oscuros se acercó a ella.

-¡Qué odiosa! –comentó indignado

Todos los muchachos voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

-¡Tsubasa! –exclamó Ryo sorprendido

-¿Paola? –preguntó Sanae, acercándose a ella

-¡Sanae! –exclamó Paola emocionada

Ambas se saludaron efusivamente.

-¡Cómo has estado! –le preguntó Paola

-Bien, aunque me costó acostumbrarme a España y al español

-No sabía que habías cambiado a Tsubasa por un español –bromeó Paola- No me digas que al fin te diste cuenta que no tiene chiste, jaja

-Muy graciosa. ¿Y cómo te ha ido con tu equipo?

-Bien, la verdad me gustó mucho retomar mi práctica del fútbol –explicó Paola- Ja, hablo como si siempre lo hubiera practicado

-Supe que te destacas mucho en el Yokohama Flugels femenino

-Me harás sonrojar –dijo apenada Paola- Verás, con Ken y Genzo comprendí que la pasión verdadera la sientes en la portería, evitando los goles

-¡Vaya! –contestó sorprendida Sanae

- ¡Mamá, ésa niña me dijo algo muy feo –se quejó el niño, y abrazó a Sanae _(por si acaso, en mi fic inicial era una niña, pero como después me enteré que son niños los hijos de Tsubasa, tuve que cambiarlo para no confundirlos)_

-Cuál niña –le preguntó Sanae

-Yo fui –reconoció orgullosa Kaede, agarrando a su madre de una mano- Le dije que su pelota estaba horrible

-¿Es tu hijo? –le preguntó Paola a su amiga

-Sí, se llama Kai –contestó Sanae- En realidad son gemelos, pero Koji se quedó con su abuela _(no recuerdo los nombres de sus hijos, lo siento _U

-¿Qué, ¿con gemelos? –preguntó sorprendida Paola- Qué manera de explotar la población mundial, jajaja. Ella es Kaede, mi hija

-Con razón el carácter –comentó divertida Sanae

-Kaede, discúlpate con Kai –le pidió su madre

-No quiero –respondió Kaede, poniendo cara de enojo

-Con esa cara se parece mucho a tu primo –opinó sorprendida Sanae

-No eres la primera que lo nota –contestó Paola

-¿Y Genzo, tu hijo?

-Es ése niño de allá –respondió Paola, señalando a su hijo que estaba trotando junto a los seleccionados

-Se parece a Ken

-Y pensar que decían que se parecía a mi

-¿Y qué me dices de su carácter?

-Orgulloso como su padre, nunca da el brazo a torcer –le contó resignada Paola- Su abuelo les está enseñando karate

-Seguirán con la tradición de la familia

-Sí, lo único que temo es que ella –dijo, indicando con la cabeza hacia su hija- Use lo que sabe de karate en algo "poco productivo"

-¿Por qué? –preguntó intrigada Sanae

-Porque la última vez que el Yokohama Flugels jugó contra el E. Konsatore, vimos a Yoshiko y su hijo –contó Paola

-¿El hijo de Hikaru?

-Sí, quien otro. El pequeño Oda tiene la edad de Kaede, y como a ella "no le simpatizó" lo golpeó

-¡Qué niña! –exclamó Sanae, con cara de susto

-Ni yo era tan violenta, jaja –comentó divertida Paola, viendo el gesto de enojo de Kaede- No creas que no me di cuenta que no le pediste perdón a Kai

-Pero mamá… -refunfuñó Kaede

-Discúlpate

-Disculpa… -murmuró entre dientes la niña

-Ya no importa –contestó Kai, encogiéndose de hombros

-Ja, niño, lo que hago por ti –dijo indignada Kaede

Sanae y Paola se miraron y no pudieron evitar la risa. Por su parte, Genzo Jr. se había cansado y se sentó a un costado de la cancha.

-Mis tíos alemanes ni franceses podrán contra mi papi y mi tío –comentó orgulloso el niño

-Sigo creyendo que es muy sospechoso que ése niño tenga ojos claros –comentó Ryo, mientras trotaba junto a Hajime, miraba de vez en cuando al niño

-Por qué –le preguntó su amigo

-Porque más parece alemán, un "kaisercito" –se burló Ryo

-Ya te oí Ryo –le dijo Ken, que estaba detrás de él, dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Ouch! –exclamó adolorido Ryo, frotándose la cabeza

-Te advertí que dejes esos comentarios –le dijo molesto Ken- Genzo es mi hijo, y si tiene los ojos claros es porque los heredó de su abuela materna

-Sí, claro –contestó burlón Ryo- Pero empieza a sospechar si comienza a fastidiar con aires de "Emperador", jaja

-Ésta sí me la vas a pagar –dijo amenazante Ken, deteniéndose y agarrándolo del cuello

Y mientras Genzo veía cómo entrenaban sus "tíos", y cómo su padre intentaba golpear a Ryo, comenzó a cantar en voz baja una canción que había escuchado por ahí…

"_Super campeones, super campeones. Llegaron ya para triunfar/ muchos goles van a anotar/ Con emoción y aventuras te harán disfrutar/ En grandes torneos participarán/ con mucho entusiasmo el campo van a cruzar/ no se detienen con nada con tal de ganar/ De la portería y delantera no tienen rival/ no, no, no/ Nada impedirá que con su audacia el triunfo puedan lograr/ El estadio está repleto pronto el juego va a comenzar/ sí, sí, sí/ los Super campeones ya están listos para hacerte vibrar…SUPER CAMPEONES"_

**(Originalmente, el que sigue, es el final del fic; pero en esta ocasión se los dejo a elección suya. Ustedes deciden cuál es el mejor, si la historia queda así o si continúa con lo siguiente. De todos modos, para entender lo consiguiente, deben saber que en el fic original, donde en realidad Paola nace "La nueva enemiga del Nankatsu" tiene un destino diferente desde el principio, porque nunca dejó de odiar a los del Nankatsu, a su primo y a tener problemas entre Ken y Mamoru; además siempre estuvo en el Toho. Si quieren leerlo y enterarse más, está en en la sección Misc)**

En la habitación de Paola en el Toho...

-¡Oye Paola, ábreme! -pidió Kazuki desde el pasillo

-¡Pasa, está abierto! –respondió Paola, despertando de su sueño, echada sobre su cama

-Qué tanto hacías –le preguntó Kazuki, entrando en su habitación

-Je, soñando cosas locas –respondió divertida Paola

-Y qué fue lo que pasó con Mamoru –le preguntó Kazuki, sentándose en un sillón cercano a la cama de Paola

-Ni me lo menciones, Ken nos vio –contestó fastidiada su amiga

-¡Vaya, qué mala suerte!

Su amiga estaba pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada –respondió Paola- Sólo que allí afuera Mamoru me dijo que tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente si me hubiera quedado en el Nankatsu

-¿Tú crees eso? –preguntó curioso Kazuki

-No, porque tal y como se lo dije, creo que aunque me hubiera quedado en el Nankatsu, al final hubiera terminado con Ken –respondió Paola muy segura

-¿Y era en eso en que tanto estabas pensando?

-Sí, jajaja

-Qué te causa tanta gracia –preguntó extrañado Kazuki

-Imagínate, si me hubiera quedado en el Nankatsu, ¡ahora sería amiga de Sanae la ridícula! –dijo irónica Paola

-¡Fuchi! –exclamó Kazuki, poniendo cara de horror

-Y me hubiera llevado bien con Genzo –siguió explicando burlona Paola

-De utopía... –dijo incrédulo su amigo

-Y muchas, pero muchas cosas como ésas podrían haber pasado –dijo pensativa la muchacha

-Mejor no sigas que se me pone la carne de gallina –le pidió incómodo Kazuki- Por cierto, escuché en la dirección que tu madre vendrá a visitarte muy pronto

-Mejor que ni se aparezca, ¡la detesto! –exclamó molesta Paola

-Supuse una respuesta así

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? –le preguntó Paola

-¿A esta hora, es casi medianoche

-¡Anda, no seas cobarde, acompáñame

-Está bien… lo que hago por ti –respondió resignado su amigo

Paola miró a Kazuki extrañada y le sonrió.

-Qué tanto me miras –le preguntó Kazuki

-Nada, no me hagas caso

Ambos se incorporaron de sus posiciones y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-El otro día no te conté que volví a ver a ese muchacho extraño en el entrenamiento –le comentó Kazuki

-¿Ryoma?

-Sí

-Mmmmmm –dijo pensativa Paola

-Parece que te fue a buscar

-Siempre tengo conversaciones divertidas con él

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó Kazuki, abriendo la puerta

-Vamos –respondió Paola, saliendo antes que él

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo silenciosamente.

-Si regresamos antes de las 2:00 veremos el repris de la entrevista a los franceses –le dijo Kazuki

-¿Te interesa conocerlos? –preguntó curiosa Paola

-Sí, sobre todo al tal Napoleón –contestó Kazuki- Dicen que juega muy fuerte y que es un buscapleitos

-Jaja, Napoleón –dijo divertida Paola

-Qué te causa gracia –preguntó extrañado Kazuki

-Camino a la heladería te contaré todo, todo lo que soñé...Será divertido

-Ya me entró la curiosidad

-¿Te conté que me enteré que mi madre se casó con uno de los tíos de Eru Shido Pierre? –le preguntó Paola

-¿En serio? –dijo sorprendido su amigo

-Sí, o sea que es mi medio primo

-Tienes conocidos muy internacionales, según recuerdo también tienes amigos alemanes, ¿no?

-Sí, los conocí cuando era niña y vivía allá… -dijo con nostalgia Paola- Karl, Otto, Müller, Schester y Kalsh, sobre todo

-¿Y conoces al esposo de tu madre?

-No, ni quisiera –respondió fastidiada Paola- Mi madre y su vida me valen un rábano

-¡Qué dura! –exclamó Kazuki

-Kazuki… -le preguntó pensativa- ¿Tú me imaginas embarazada a mis 18 años?

-¡No! –respondió él alarmado- Creo que tú serás madre en…años luz

-Gracias, mal amigo –dijo ofendida Paola

-Ya en serio, ¿tú, mamá? –preguntó divertido su amigo- No lo creo, si apenas puedes cargar con tus irresponsabilidades, jaja

-Deja de reírte –le pidió Paola indignada

-Y quién sería el padre, ¿Ken? –preguntó irónico Kazuki

-Puede ser, todo puede ser… -contestó sonriendo Paola

**Fin**


End file.
